The Fire that Binds Us
by PhoenixedDragon
Summary: AU. Born in a world plagued by death and governed by a tyrant, Natsu Dragneel held the power to restore Fiore to what it once was. When he met Lucy Heartfilia, he promised to always protect her. However, before embarking on the journey to complete his training, he made a decision that would change everything... Performing a magic binding... -full summary inside-
1. Chap1: The Bitter Twists of Fate

Hello everyone!

So, this is my new project, I am so very excited about... There a few things I should clear out first. This will be somewhat of a "darker" story. What I mean by that is that, as you will see, the villain is a serious psycho - don't expect him to have one of those last minute enlightening moments and repent his ways (or anything like that). Because of their pasts, the characters will be a lot more serious and mature from an earlier age, but that doesn't mean they'll stop being who they are (this is an AU, after all). Finally, people will die, and I don't mean some minor character or OC. And, this is also a NaLu story that will develop from their childhood. But be patient, and, eventually, most of the awesome Fairy Tail characters will make their way into it. I promise, I love them too much to keep them out.

Aside from that, I hope you are all ready to get tossed into a world where people are all "bound" to each other through their past and their present, by who they are and by who they decide to be. Where fate and choice clash and a single decision can change the future. There is no such thing as coincidences in this world, but neither are we pawns of a prefixed destiny. Natsu and Lucy might have been destined to meet, but they _chose_ to keep their promises to each other. Born in a world plagued by death and governed by a tyrant, Natsu Dragneel held the power to restore Fiore to what it once was. When he met Lucy Heartfilia, he promised to always protect her. However, before embarking on the journey to complete his training, he made a decision in order to keep his promise to his dearest friend that would change everything... Performing a Magic Binding...

One last quick note: For all of you who follow my other story "A Favor," I just want to apologize for the delay on Chapter 10. I know it's long overdue, but I'm almost done with it. I've tossed in some more daring fluff, and the first scene with Gajeel is one of my favorite things I've ever written.

* * *

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. The plot, and the added bunch of psychopaths and the nice little people here and there are mine.

* * *

"The Fire that Binds Us"

Chapter 1: The Bitter Twists of Fate

She needed to hurry if she wanted to make sure the boy survived. The cloaked and injured woman ran as fast as she could manage along the empty dark hallways of the castle's dungeons, pulling behind her an eight-year-old boy. She knew he was tired and confused, but he remained quiet and tried his best to keep up with her pace. She should have expected King Astarot would do something like surprise-attacking his enemies in the middle of night. She should have taken better measures to protect the child. But it was too late to worry about the "what ifs" in life now, and she had to concentrate on getting him out alive of the blazing inferno.

She brought her left hand towards her side to put pressure on her wound. A royal soldier had stabbed her on her way to the boy's quarters with one of his daggers before one of the knights had had the chance to kill the aggressor. She hadn't stopped to thank the knight, or stayed to see if he had survived, but she couldn't feel any regret about it now. Her priority was reaching her ward, and, even if she felt guilty for leaving the people she had worked with for over four years so abruptly, ensuring the life of the boy took precedence – even if guaranteeing his safety came at the cost of her own life.

She didn't have much time left, but she could almost see the moonlight ahead, signaling they were approaching the exit to the maze of darkness. She knew _he_ would be watching from a distance in the forest up the hill. He had to be; he was her last hope, since she knew she wouldn't make it alive past tonight. She increased her speed, "Come on, little one, we're almost there." The boy nodded and quickened his pace as much he could, "I'm coming, Nurse Velia."

They ran through the labyrinth-like structure for a few more excruciating and anxious minutes, barely escaping the burning castle as its walls collapsed just a second after they had made it out. The woman named Velia picked the child up from the ground and started to make her way towards the forest in front of her, not once looking back at the devastation behind them. "You may rest now, little one," she said, pulling some unruly strands of hair away from the child's face. "I'll take care of you, Natsu," she whispered to him, as the tired boy wrapped his arms around her neck and rested his head on her chest, falling asleep almost instantly. _Please be up there, Igneel. He'll need you._

* * *

Shrouded by the shadows of the vast forest behind him, the dragon watched the blazing flames disrupt the dark of night, breaking its silent reign with the sounds of human screams and visions of utter devastation. He stared at the destruction bitterly and regrettably. The reds, oranges, blues, and whites dancing up and down as they consumed the stone structure they engulfed. Familiar flames he'd grown to despise, flames responsible for too much death, sorrow, and pain to measure. These were the distinct flames of King Astarot Dragneel, the last descendant of the Drakoninan bloodline. He could still remember the time before Astarot had become king of Fiore, when the current tyrant's father ruled a prosperous land.

Fiore had once been a thriving kingdom, where mages and commoners alike lived peacefully and happily. The royal family, the Dragneels, was comprised of the direct heirs of the celebrated King Drakon, the founder of Fiore and the first human to pact with dragons in order to learn their magic. Drakon was, thus, the first human with dragon blood running through his veins, and his family had ruled over Fiore for many centuries, letting the land and its people flourish. But their peaceful and benign reign was brought to an abrupt end thirty years ago, when prince Astarot was born.

The boy showed great promise in his magical abilities from a very young age, the likes it had never been seen in hundreds of years, and murmured to be as gifted as Drakon himself had once been. His father, then, entrusted the oldest remaining dragon in the land, the fire dragon Igneel, to teach his son the arts of the family's legacy, the ancient Dragon-Slaying magic. The dragon and the young Astarot became instant friends, and the scaled creature doted on his young apprentice, teaching him everything he knew in the ten years they were together.

Astarot left Igneel when he was seventeen to embark on the last phase of his training, the journey to the Mountains of Aberash, where he would learn to master the last and strongest form of Dragon-Slaying magic, known to humans as Dragon Force. However, something happened to Astarot during his absence and he never reached Aberash. When he turned twenty, the Dragneel heir returned to Fiore a changed man, followed by a small army of dark and powerful mages and ready to betray his family and teacher.

The boy had always been proud and self-centered, being praised for his uncanny power from a very young age and, soon, he grew to believe he was the strongest mage the world had ever seen. Deluded with his own magical power, he convinced himself he had been chosen to take Fiore into a new age. Astarot raged war against his own father and deposed him from the throne, crowning himself as the Everlasting King of Fiore. Rumors said Astarot had encountered some unknown creature in his journey to Aberash that had shared the secrets of immortality with him and, thus, he was convinced he was the chosen dragon-blooded heir who would conquer death and rule Fiore eternally.

To guarantee his rule would never end, Astarot murdered all the members of his own family and sent assassins to faraway lands to kill all other mages who carried Drakonian blood in their veins. The massacre took the lives of thousands of people far and wide and the exact number of casualties was never found out, since their bodies were always taken back to Astarot's castle. The new King had his own father and mother executed publicly to give his new subjects a taste of his iron rule, and he had personally delivered the fatal blow that killed them both. Some said Astarot had smiled throughout the entire execution and even laughed, but, regardless of all the disagreement surrounding Astarot's behavior, all witnesses remembered the agonizing screams of the King and Queen as they burned to death in the scorching flames their own son had conjured.

Astarot's only ally through the war had been the newly proclaimed Duke of Fiore, Iwan Dreyar, commander of the largest army in the kingdom and the only man treacherous enough for Astarot to trust. Iwan was a despicable man and a powerful mage who had come into his title by murdering his older brother, Jude Dreyar, and forcing his widow, Lady Layla Heartfilia, to marry him. Driven by mad lust for the woman the elves of the forest had foretold would carry beauty beyond the limits of man's understanding, Iwan had ordered the death of his own wife to make sure he could possess his brother's spouse, only sparing the life of his own son, Laxus, on the promise that Layla would bear him a child in the first three years of their marriage.

After taking his brother's title, Iwan imprisoned his own father, the Saint Wizard Makarov Dreyar, the unquestioned leader of the strongest mage army in the land, Fairy Tail, in the east tower of his castle, and threatened to kill him if Fairy Tail rebelled or dared oppose the new King and Duke. The Dreyar and the Heartfila were two of the three families that had remain close allies to the royal family throughout the years. Thus, in an effort to protect the dignity of the noble families and as a last act of defiance, Fairy Tail disbanded instead of joining the ranks of Astarot's mage army, and its soldiers spread across the land. The King swore to kill them all for their insubordination, but the book containing their names and magical abilities mysteriously disappeared and their identities remained a secret.

Throughout the years, King Astarot and Duke Dreyar hunted these mages under the codename of dispatching "fairies," and high sums of money were offered to those who could provide information regarding their whereabouts and identities. Still, rumors that Fiore's mage army had never pledged allegiance to neither the King nor the Duke spread far and wide, and people believed its members were instead waiting for a rightful heir to challenge the King. However, many considered these thoughts to be childish dreams, for the first who had suffered Astarot's wrath had been his own, and hopes that another Dragneel lived were scarce. As the years passed by, with no news of a new heir and terrible rumors that the King continued his bloodthirsty persecution of the bearers of Drakonian blood, almost all hope died.

Astarot never married; instead, he took several lovers throughout the years. There was a time, though, when many thought the King would marry, early in his reign of terror. Her name was Lady Asha and she was the daughter of one of the first enemies he had defeated over the years, taken as spoils of war and forced to become his servant and lover. Astarot had brought her with him from a faraway land on his return to Fiore. The woman possessed striking beauty, rumored to rival even Lady Layla's. She was described as having long, wavy pink hair, a golden, almost shimmering complexion characteristic from the region she was born in, and a pair of deep, green eyes. Few, however, had had the privilege of meeting her, since the King had her under a vigilant lock and key in his castle.

Asha lived with King Astarot for a total of four years, including the three years she spent with him abroad, until she disappeared one day, leaving no trace behind her. No one ever saw her again and no one knew what had happened to her. Some thought the King had grown tired of her and had thrown her into one of the many dungeons in his castle, while many others believed she had escaped from the bloody claws of her captor and was living peacefully somewhere outside the reaches of the King. Her fate, however, was a mystery to Fiorians and their King alike.

After Asha's disappearance, Astarot never took a lover for more than a few months, and, if any of the women had the misfortune of getting pregnant, they were publicly executed to remind the kingdom that their King would never need a successor. The King had asked Iwan multiple times to let him meet the famously beautiful Lady Heartfilia, but that was the one request the Duke had always denied him. Afraid the Duke would betray him for his lust, Layla became the only woman he could never own and the only woman he was forbidden to lay eyes on.

Igneel blamed himself for not realizing sooner the sort of man Astarot really was. He had noticed from earlier on the child's irritability and pride, but he had hoped the boy would correct his ways after his training and learn to control his anger. As punishment for his involvement in creating a monster, the dragon exiled himself from the world and chose to live in solitude, forbidding himself from ever teaching the arts of Dragon-Slaying to another human. Astarot had been his best student, and it had been that same boy who had taken everything away from him. The dragon had failed to realize the sort of cruelty Astarot Dragneel was capable of until it was too late. He had been the King's first victim, the first left to deal with unbearable grief.

Before attacking his father's castle, Astarot made a visit to his old teacher's nest, killing his dragon mate and incinerating their three eggs. He had been cautious enough to leave the remaining ashes for the male dragon to see and immediately know who was responsible for it. In his desperation, Igneel had failed to see his old pupil had been hiding and waiting for his return. Astarot, taking advantage of the opportunity, revealed himself and casted a binding spell on the distraught dragon. The spell prevented Igneel from taking his own life or attempting against Astarot's. Thus, the spell incapacitated either of them from dying by the other's hand, condemning Igneel to live the rest of his life watching Astarot's reign of terror, incapacitated from doing anything to stop it.

Lost in his own regretful thoughts, the dragon had missed the erratic movements of the forest until a cloaked figure was standing before him. The woman looked tired and the distinct smell of human blood told him that she was gravely injured. The hood fell off her head as she took a deep breath, revealing light brown tresses and a pale and wasted countenance. The woman had a sleeping child in her bosom, but his weight seemed to further drain her down. She lowered the boy, reclining his back on a nearby rock, and, then, approached the dragon. She stared at the red-scaled creature with no fear in her eyes, holding onto her side tightly in an effort to prevent the loss of more blood.

"Fire dragon Igneel, my name is Velia… I don't have much time," she began, stopping momentarily to take a deep breath, as she winced at the pain the wound elicited. "Please, I beg you, take care of my ward. He's an orphan, I am dying, and he has no one else."

The dragon looked down towards her, "How do you know who I am, human? Who are you?"

Velia responded, "It is not important who I am or how I know you. The child must live. Promise me, fire dragon Igneel, promise me you'll look after the child. You are the only one who can."

The dragon fumed at the lack of answers from the stranger, huffing and releasing some steam from his nostrils, "I will promise no such thing, human! I am done dealing with your kind. You all kill and betray each other, and I want no part of it. I have enough sins to burden me for the rest of my long life, I don't need to add any new ones."

The brunette had fallen to her knees in pain while the dragon spoke, "Please, fire dragon Igneel, just light a fire for the boy and then make your decision. But please," she was forced to stop as she coughed blood out of her mouth, "don't let him see me die."

The dragon frowned; there was something about that woman that was telling him to trust her_. Why is she being so persistent about this boy?_ he wondered. "Very well," he replied, "I will take the boy with me into the woods and prevent him from seeing you in this condition. I will also light a fire for him as you ask. All that I can promise, but I cannot do the same for your other request."

Velia raised her head up to look at the dragon with teary eyes, and with a shaky and almost inaudible voice, she replied, "Thank you, fire dragon Igneel. Just ignite a fire and wake the boy. You'll know, then..." The woman fell dead onto the ground, unable to finish her last thought and incapable of saying goodbye to the child she had taken care of for almost a decade.

Igneel sighed and turned his attention towards the sleeping boy._ Who are you, child, and why was this woman so adamant in bringing you to me?_ With one claw, he lifted the boy from the ground and placed him as gently as possible on his other. Taking one last look at the dead woman, he blew fire out of his mouth and stepped into the forest, leaving Velia's incinerating body behind as he walked away._ Whoever you were, I hope you find the peace you so desperately needed, human._

* * *

"Bring me that treacherous Fairy!"

The Royal Army was standing in formation at the ruins of what was once known as Fullbuster castle. On top of a pedestal made out of the ruble, the King of Fiore gazed menacingly at his knights, blood dripping from his armor. He only wore armor in the lower part of his body and a chainmail; his full arms were always exposed, as to not hinder his magic, and he never wore a helmet. He enjoyed watching the fear he instilled in his victims, he reveled on their screams. The night's wind blew on his dark tresses, carrying the nauseating smell of blood and burnt bodies. He smirked and inhaled deeply. He loved that smell.

"Here she is, my Lord." A hooded figure approached the King slowly, drawing behind him a short, black-haired woman and three children. He forcefully pushed the four prisoners forward, making them crash onto the trashed ground violently. "The master of the house is dead, my Lord, I apologize for not capturing him alive."

Astarot looked at his servant despotically, "It is no matter, she was the one I wanted," he said, pointing at the woman. He stepped forward, and, grabbing her by the hair, he pulled her up. "You must be Ur Fullbuster," he began, "or should I say, Ur Milkovich, former member of the Fairy Tail Army, correct?" An evil smirk appeared on his face as Ur looked back at him with hatred in her eyes. "Now, why don't you be a good girl and tell your King what your magical ability is? That way I won't have to hurt your children," he continued.

Ur glared menacingly back at the black-haired man, taking all of her strength to spit on his face instead of answering, "Go to hell, traitor!"

"Very well, have it your way," Astarot said, not bothering to clean up his face. He turned to look at the cloaked man that had brought him the four prisoners and addressed him, "Are these three her only progeny?"

The man in the hood nodded, "Yes, my Lord, there was no one else in the castle."

The King tightened his hold of his victim and turned to face the three frightened children, moving to grab their mother by her throat instead of her hair. "Your mother is a traitor to her kingdom, and she will pay for her offence with her life. But first," he said, raising his free hand and lighting it on fire, "She'll have to watch her children die before her." Ur's eyes widened, but she was incapable of yelling, her captor's hand cutting her air supply. Astarot released his fire attack on the youngest child, a black-haired boy, around seven or eight years old.

"Gray, watch out!" a voice yelled out. Before the fire attack could reach the frighten child, his older brother, a white-haired boy of about nine or ten, had intercepted the magical attack. The flames grew wilder and stronger once they hit the young boy, setting him ablaze instantly. Gray watched his brother burn wide-eyed, sobbing loudly, and trying desperately to reach him, but the two knights holding him were too strong for him and forced him to the ground.

"No! Lyon! Lyon!" came the desperate screams of his older sister, as she also struggled to free herself from the hold of the two knights that imprisoned her. She turned to her mother, who was crying silently and fighting to liberate herself from the King's snare. The white-haired child's screams echoed through the castle's ruins, creating a bitter cacophony along with the painful cries of his sister, his brother, and his mother.

Lyon stopped moving, and he fell to the ground immobile, dead. Astarot guffawed, turning to look at the woman he was choking with his bare hand, "Care to tell me what sort of magic you can cast now, Fairy?" Ur nodded at him, tears still falling down her eyes. The black-haired man released her, and she collapsed onto the floor coughing.

"Speak!" he commanded.

Ur took a moment to breathe. She stood up and glared daringly at the fire mage. She turned slightly to where her daughter and son were still being help captive by four royal knights. Fairy Tail mages had made one oath before disbanding and disappearing all over Fiore that night; they had sworn never to reveal their magic to Astarot or any of his minions. That's the only promise that was needed; all members knew they would never betray each other's confidence. She took another deep breath. She would be breaking that oath tonight – all for the sake of her children.

The black-haired woman moved faster than anyone could have anticipated, "Ice Make: Rosen Corone!" A flashing attack of spiraling ice flowers appeared from her hands, shooting straight at the four knights who kept her children prisoner. The force of the blast pushed Astarot a few feet back and he fell on his back. Ur yelled, "Ultear, take your brother and run! Save yourselves. Live!"

The black-haired twelve-year-old snapped out of her stupor, and, grabbing her brother's hand, dashed unto the darkness behind them, away from the King, his knights, and their mother. "We love you, mother!" she yelled, without turning to look back, tears clouding her sight as she continued to sprint forward, dragging the younger boy behind her.

"Come on, Gray! We have to hurry. For mom, and dad, and Lyon," she sobbed. She felt the child's pace quicken and he soon caught up to her, "For all of them," he added. Nothing else was said between them. They never looked back; they just continued to run as fast as they could in an unknown direction.

Astarot rose from the ground furious. He snatched Ur roughly and forcefully, his eyes burning with anger. "You will pay for that, filthy Fairy! I will hunt them, and now that I know their magic, they won't escape. I promise you that!" he yelled as he shook her violently in his grasp. With no other word, his hands lighted with fire and the flames soon covered the woman's body. She never screamed, and she had a smile on her face throughout her torture.

Astarot dropped the dead body of Ur Fullbuster on the ground a few feet away from where her son had fallen minutes before. "Find those two kids and kill them!" he ordered the first ten knights he saw, "Don't bother coming back if you don't."

* * *

Igneel walked until he was deep into the forest. Upon finding a small clearing, he put the boy down against a rock, and, after starting a small fire, he lied down next to the sleeping child. He dozed off momentarily, but woke up shortly after when he heard noises nearby. The dragon opened his slanted eyes and stared at the young boy in front of him, who was now fully awake. He chose to observe the child unnoticed for as long as he could. The boy was around seven or eight years of age, he had a noticeably pink mane of unruly hair, and he was staring into the fire intently, completely fascinated by the flames in a manner the dragon had never seen a human do before, his hands coming closer to it, as if he wanted to touch it.

"Don't do that, boy, unless you want to get burned." Igneel said, deciding this moment was as good as any other to make his presence known. The boy turned to look at him, revealing a pair of deep, dark eyes. "What do you mean? Fire could never hurt me. Nurse Velia says it's because I am a fire mage," he said, staring into the dragon's slanted orbs, not at all frightened by the unknown creature or the unfamiliar surroundings. "Where is she, by the way?" he asked, as he returned his attention to the fire, "The last thing I remember is running away from the castle."

The dragon sighed, "She's asked me to take care of you. She's no longer here." Igneel never lied. Perhaps it would be harsh for the child to know the truth now, but he believed this would be better for the boy in the long run. The pink-haired boy flipped his head to stare at the dragon again as he began to cry, "She's dead?" he sobbed, "She left me with you? Why?"

The red-scaled dragon looked deeply into the boy's eyes, "She died protecting you, child, and she brought you to me because she wanted me to teach you magic."

The boy stopped crying and wiped the tears off his face with his dirty sleeve sniffling, "So, you'll teach me fire magic?" he said hesitantly, after he was finished with his task.

"No, I will teach fire Dragon-Slaying magic, child," the dragon replied.

The boy grinned lightly at him, trying his best to put his grief for losing his nurse behind him, "Really?"

The dragon couldn't help but smile as well; the kid's effort to try to be happy was contagious, "Yes," he said sternly, "Now, what is your name, child?"

The boy answered back almost instantly, "I'm Natsu. I don't know my last name, though; Nurse Velia said my mother died before telling her."

_If you only knew, Natsu,_ Igneel thought to himself. "Very well, Natsu, I am the fire dragon, Igneel, and as of today, you will be my apprentice. We'll start tomorrow morning, so get some rest, you'll need it."

The boy nodded, "Yes, Master Igneel!"

The dragon chuckled, "Just call me Igneel, Natsu."

The pink-haired child grinned again, "Okay, Igneel."

Igneel watched as the boy he now knew was named Natsu crawled close to him. He assumed it had something to do with his body heat. When the child was done moving and had found a comfortable position around the red-scaled creature, he lifted his head to find the dragon's yellow eyes, "Igneel, do you think Nurse Velia is in a better place?"

The red-scaled creature fixed his gaze on him, "Almost any place is better than here, Natsu, as you will learn when you grow up. Fiore is no longer the place it used to be."

The pink-haired boy blinked, "Do you mean because of King Astarot? Nurse Velia and I have been running away from him since I was born. She said he's not a nice man."

Igneel sighed, "He is not. Astarot has been completely corrupted by the darkness in his own heart, Natsu. Remember this, child, all creatures have darkness within them, and fighting it is the greatest battle we must face."

The boy looked seriously back at him and nodded, "I will, Igneel."

The dragon looked back at him as well, "Very well. Now, go to sleep. You'll need your strength tomorrow."

After their short conversation, the child fell asleep pretty fast, but Igneel stayed up, looking at the dancing flames of his own fire and thinking about how everything had changed that night. He had never expected he would be breaking his own pledge to never instruct a human again, but he knew there was no such thing as coincidences in this life; and if the boy had managed to find him, he would teach him.

The dragon had lost all hope that someone could defeat Astarot, but that night, his dreams for a better future returned. He understood why Velia had lied to the child about his parents, but he had no idea how the woman had found him. It was obvious she was hiding something, but the dragon couldn't figure out what that something was. It didn't matter now, though.

Igneel chuckled bitterly; fate had a funny and cruel way of finding you. He had realized the truth about the child's origins the second the boy had fixed his onyx orbs on him; he would recognize those dark eyes anywhere. It seemed as if fate still had plans for the old fire dragon, since it had just entrusted him to teach his new pupil the magic necessary to defeat King Astarot. The spark of new hope Fiore had been waiting for had just been ignited, and Igneel would do anything in his power to ensure that Natsu Dragneel defeated his own father.

* * *

The next morning the dragon woke up first. He rose from his position and stretched, letting small sounds that resembled a roar leave his mouth as his atrophied muscles moved and re-accommodated. Once he was fully awake, Igneel decided to gather some wild berries for the boy to eat. He assumed Natsu would be hungry the second he woke up. He probably hadn't eaten anything in a long period of time. Thus, the dragon stepped deep into the forest, leaving Natsu in a profound sleep and lying next to the extinct fire from the previous night.

As Igneel walked through the forest, he continued to ponder on the rather unbelievable circumstances he found himself in as of last night. He wished the woman who had brought the boy to him had survived Astarot's attack. There were so many questions left unanswered. The ones that troubled him the most were how the woman had known Natsu was a Drakonian heir, how she had found him, and how she had known that Igneel would take Natsu and train him. Velia seemed to know many of the Dragneel secrets to be a stranger to the family. The dragon quickened his step when he saw a familiar berry bush, ripping half of it off the ground upon reaching it, and proceeded to walk back to the clearing and the boy.

When Igneel returned to the clearing, Natsu was already awake. The child was sitting on the ground next to the dead fire, his arms wrapped up around his bended knees. He was staring at the pit of smoke and ash, deep in concentration. The dragon assumed the boy was still mourning the loss of his nurse, realizing the woman had been more to the boy that he had been willing to admit the night before. Igneel sighed, dropping the berry bush beside him, and said, "Natsu, it is alright to feel sad and to miss her."

The pink-haired boy startled a little, clearly surprised by the dragon's return. He didn't know how long he had been sitting in that position. He had heard Igneel make his way into the forest, and the sounds of breaking branches and ruffling dry leafs had woken him up. Natsu thought he was in a rather weird situation. He had always wanted to learn fire magic and had bothered Nurse Velia constantly to get him a teacher, but he didn't know the price he'd have to pay to get his wish come true. Now that he had an even better teacher than he could have possible imagined, he felt regret and loss.

Natsu turned to look at the red-scaled dragon, "Nurse Velia was all the family I had. I know she wasn't my real mother, but to me, she was. She always took care of me, protected me when I couldn't protect myself, fed me when I was hungry, kept me warm when I was cold. We were comfortable when we came to live at Fullbuster castle, but it wasn't always that way.

"We used to move around from place to place a lot, before we got to Fullbuster castle. But Nurse Velia had a friend there, so we were able to stay for a longer time... She liked it there," Natsu stopped and smiled slightly. He pulled his right sleeve to clean his face that was now covered in tears, "I couldn't protect her when she needed me, Igneel. She was all I had, and all I did was run behind her and fall asleep. I couldn't even say goodbye!" the boy yelled. "What sort of son does that to his own mother? I'm a terrible son," he continued in a quieter voice, tears still running freely down his face.

The red-scaled dragon softened his expression. He had definitely misjudged the kid's calmed demeanor the night before. It had been a long time since he had comforted another human. Astarot had been the last human child he had dealt with, and the boy had never been this vulnerable. Years later, Igneel had realized that was a clear sign of the evil that lurked in Astarot's heart, the undeniable pride that consumed his human soul, but he had failed to see it then, and it was too late to dwell on it now.

The dragon approached the crying child and lied down on the grass, "Listen to me closely, Natsu." He waited until the boy had calmed down and his eyes were fixed on his own, and then continued, "_Feeling_ is not a weakness. On the contrary, it is through feeling that you become a better person – a better man, a better mage. Life isn't fair, child, and it is up to you to recover from what it throws at you.

"The world is not a pretty place, it is filled with suffering and injustice, and you have two choices, Natsu. You can either accept it and do nothing to change it, or you can decide to make a difference. Our fate is never fixed, how you choose to walk down the path life has set before you is up to you, child." Igneel stopped momentarily, letting his words sink in. Natsu had been listening intently to what he had been saying, and he smiled. "Velia's wish was to get you out alive of that castle, Natsu. She wanted you to become a great mage. Don't use her death as an excuse to waste your life away, use it as an encouragement to achieve all your goals and dreams. She did all she could to get you this far, and it is up to you now to continue your journey."

The pink-haired boy was no longer crying. He nodded at the dragon to signal he understood what he had said, "I will, Igneel. I won't let her sacrifices go in vain." He cleaned his face again with his dirty sleeve and grinned back at his scaled teacher.

The dragon nodded once, "Remember, Natsu, you are not alone in this journey. You have me, and once you finish your training and go out into the world, you'll meet others and make friends and allies."

The boy looked at him and his smile widened, "Then I will become the best mage out there, so I can protect them and make sure we can always stay together."

Igneel relaxed his gaze, nuzzling the boy with his snout, and then said, "Does that mean you are ready to start your training?"

Natsu stood up with a jump and newfound determination, "Yes, sir, Master Igneel!"

The dragon couldn't help but chuckle at the kid's enthusiasm. He wouldn't say it just yet, but he liked Natsu's reasons for wanting powerful magic. If there had been any magical training that could have ensured his family would have been safe, he wouldn't have hesitated for even a second and jumped right into it. Just like Natsu had done a few moments ago.

"Very well, Natsu. For starters, I've already told you. Stop calling me master!" Igneel huffed annoyed. He watched the kid as he grinned mischievously, as if he knew he'd be upsetting the dragon with the title. "Stop smirking, child. You don't want to see a dragon when he's angry."

Natsu nodded rapidly without losing his smile, "Yeah, yeah, Igneel. Let's get this started already! I'm all fired up!"

The red dragon stared at the excited boy in front of him. He knew right then and there he had gotten more than he had bargained for. That child would clearly be a handful. He grinned deviously back at the pink-haired human, _So, you're all fired up, huh? You most certainly will be in a few minutes._

Igneel stood up and sat on the ground, leaving all playfulness aside and adopting a serious attitude. He lifted his left claw, which was closest to the child, and used it to shield the boy as he blew fire out of his mouth to reignite the fire from the previous night. Lowering his claw, he fixed his eyes on the boy, "Listen carefully to what I am going to say to you, Natsu. Dragons are magical creatures and that means that everything about them possesses magic, their scales, their roar, their voice, their tail, and most importantly, their element. To become a dragon-slayer, you must first become one with the magic of a dragon's element, which is, in my case, fire.

"Once you have accomplished this, you will gain other magical abilities. You'll get the heightened senses of dragons, so you will be able to listen, see, and smell things normal human beings cannot. But most importantly, and this is where your training comes in, your body will transform so that you are able to produce magical attacks that are equivalent to those of a dragon's. That means that, for example, your lungs will turn into dragon lungs when you invoke a Fire Dragon's Roar.

"Finally, the last, and strongest form of Dragon-Slaying magic is the Dragon Force, and in this form your entire body will become like a dragon's, not only a specific part of your body. Mastering that spell is complicated, and it will be the last thing you will learn. Thus, Natsu, the first thing you must do, is to step into that fire and let it consume you," Igneel explained, looking at the child who had been listening attentively to him.

The pink-haired boy stared at the dragon and then dragged his gaze to the burning fire the dragon had lit before he had started speaking. He returned his attention to the dragon, as the scaled creature spoke again, "Step into the fire, child, and let the flames bind with you as you bind with them. They must accept you as much as you must accept them. Once you have acknowledged each other, you will be able to breathe them in. When you feel you can do this, make sure you consume all of the flames." Igneel paused to make sure the human child was following his explanation. Noticing the boy seemed to understand everything he had said, he continued, "Are you ready, Natsu? Is there anything you don't understand? Tell me now, because once you've stepped into that fire, there is no turning back."

The boy nodded his head, still looking at the dragon, as seriously as an eight-year old could, "I understand, Igneel. I must let the fire get to know me before I can use it. We need to become friends first."

The red-scaled creature smiled; the boy had an interesting way of putting the rather complicated magical process. "Something like that, child. There's one more thing you must know before you begin. Once you have… 'become friends' with the fire and consumed it, it will run through your entire body and alter it. It will be a painful transformation, Natsu; be prepared. After your body has finished changing, you'll need to sleep and eat to recover your strength. And once you are rested and fed, we will begin your training, and it will be a long ten years of hard and straining training. Then, you will have to travel to Aberash to learn to use and control Dragon Force. You must understand what you will be committing to before I let you walk into that fire."

The pink-haired boy remained quiet, standing in the same position and looking into Igneel's slanted yellow eyes for a while. He then moved his gaze to the dancing flames and stared at them for a while longer. When he returned his attention to the dragon, Igneel could distinguish serious determination and understanding in his eyes. He knew, he understood, and he was ready to become a dragon-slayer. "I understand, Igneel. I'm ready."

"Very well," the dragon responded.

Nothing else was said between them, and only the sound of the burning flames could be heard. Natsu approached the blazing fire and walked into it, never looking back or questioning his steps.

Igneel watched the magic ritual with awe. The boy hadn't screamed once, and once the process was completed, Natsu had had the strength to walk back to where Igneel was standing and sit down next to him. The dragon had brought the berry bush close enough for the boy to reach it. Natsu ate his fill and then collapsed, exhausted, and fell into a deep sleep that lasted until the next morning.

The red-scaled dragon spent the rest of his day in silent solitude, pondering about the rather strange turnout of events as of lately. He had made the right choice in deciding to train Natsu. The boy was a natural. He had the strongest willed spirit Igneel had ever seen in a human, and the flames had embraced him almost as fast as they did a newborn dragon. The binding process had also been remarkable, the flames lightening in every color before letting the boy consume them. Igneel had only heard of that happening once before. He had been too young to witness it himself, but his father had once told him how his first and only pupil had devoured multicolored flames at his initiation ceremony. That child had been the first human with dragon blood, Drakon Dragneel. The red-scaled dragon knew he had an important responsibility with his new ward. He would teach Natsu Dragneel everything he knew. He would help the boy restore Fiore to the kingdom it had once been, to the kingdom his ancestors had wanted it to be.

* * *

Igneel spent the next two years with Natsu in the secluded forest, training the child to control and understand his new magic. The bond between them grew as well, and before he knew it, the dragon had come to see the child as the son he never had. It was the same way for Natsu, Igneel was the father figure he had always wanted and needed.

They remained alone and purposely unaware of the world outside their forest, avoiding Astarot and his cruelty, until one night, in which the red-scaled dragon saw a particularly bright and multicolored star in the sky. He would be needing to pay a visit to his old friend at the Dreyar's castle.

* * *

**So, How was it?  
**I guess you all have a clearer idea of what I meant earlier... Please do let me know what you all thought!

Next chapter: "Two Meetings Under the Moonlight," and I think you can guess from that who will be participating in those meetings pretty easily... A


	2. Chap2: Two Meetings Under the Moonlight

Hello everyone! Thanks a bunch for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts. I was glad to see people were getting as excited as I was about this story.  
_Chibibook, Lady Shisou, and Jizang -_ Thanks for the review, and for the compliment.  
_Fire King -_ It'll be a while before Natsu even gets to meet Astarot, but hang in there. Thanks for the encouragement and review.  
_Betta Fische - _I'm so glad you like where this story is going. This story is all about the "binds" between the characters and how that plays into their fate. And it will be dark. Hope I didn't disappoint you by not updating before, but I needed to finish "A Favor," and I was out of town and away from my computer, too. But, seriously, I love your enthusiasm, and thanks for the review and for following onto my new project!

Some of you showed concern about Lyon dying. Let me warn you, what you saw of Astarot on chapter 1 was only the tip of the iceberg. He's much, much worse... (and he's not the only psycho around).  
Here goes chapter 2: Lucy is introduced, and the two children meet... And with that, the plot thickens... Hope you Enjoy!  
Ah! Remember to always keep in mind every "bind" (be it magical or physical) and "promise." :D

Summary: Get ready to get tossed into a world where people are all "bound" to each other through their past and their present, by who they are and by who they decide to be. Where fate and choice clash and a single decision can change the future. There is no such thing as coincidences in this world, but neither are we pawns of a prefixed destiny. Natsu and Lucy might have been destined to meet, but they _chose_ to keep their promises to each other. Born in a world plagued by death and governed by a tyrant, Natsu Dragneel held the power to restore Fiore to what it once was. When he met Lucy Heartfilia, he promised to always protect her. However, before embarking on the journey to complete his training, he made a decision in order to keep his promise to his dearest friend that would change everything... Performing a Magic Binding...

* * *

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. The plot, and the added bunch of psychopaths and the nice little people here and there are mine.

* * *

"The Fire that Binds Us"

Chapter 2: Two Meetings Under the Moonlight

Igneel stood still at the clearing; he could already hear his dear friend approaching. He had decided to leave Natsu at the edge of the forest for safe measure. After he had talked with Lady Layla, he would like to introduce the two. If his sense of smell didn't deceive him, she wasn't alone, either. Perhaps she had thought the same as him about her own daughter.

Igneel had heard of Layla's pregnancy, but he had already renounced society by then. He hadn't seen his friend in over ten years, and the circumstances of her pregnancy were not happy ones. Forced to have the child of the man who had murdered the love of her life to protect the life of her torturer's own son – Despicable. Astarot aside, Iwan Dreyar was the one man Igneel hated the most in this world. His hands were also covered and dripping with blood, just like the King's.

"Hello, Layla, it's been a long time," the dragon greeted, as a figure appeared out of the bright yellow shrubbery to his right. His friend had not changed in all those years. She was still as beautiful as ever; her blond hair tied back in a loose bun, her feminine figure accentuated by a fitted, dark green silk gown, her brown eyes sparkling with the moonlight, and her bright smile that never failed to make his own come forth.

"Hello, Igneel. It really has. What's brought you here tonight? I thought you've decided to quit our world for good," Layla replied, once she was close enough to the dragon so she didn't have to raise her voice.

Igneel looked at her momentarily, "You know why I'm here. I'm sure you saw that star, too."

The blond woman nodded, "I did, I'd been expecting you for some time, but I wasn't sure you'd come. How've you been?"

The red-scaled creature sighed, ready to explain how his life had drastically changed in the last two years, "Layla, there's so much I feel like I must tell you. Fate has been playing a bittersweet game with me these past few years. Perhaps even longer."

* * *

Natsu walked along the unfamiliar greenery. Igneel had left him at the edge of the forest a while ago, and he was now hungry, thirsty, and too bored to stay put in his designated spot. He had smelled what he knew to be a small body of water close by, and he decided the dragon would have to forgive him for disobeying. It was not too far away, anyway, and Igneel would be able to find him easily if need be. Igneel would understand why he had left the safety of the forest.

The pink-haired boy pushed past a rather thick bush of dark purple leaves and finally reached a mid-sized lake. It was actually larger that he had expected, but he could still see the entire contour of it. Natsu gaped; it was a beautiful sight. The water was incredibly clear. It reflected the shining stars and bright moon perfectly on its surface. The water was like nothing he had seen before, its purity allowing the diverse fish species that lived there to be perfectly visible as they swam and played in the water. However, what really caught Natsu's attention was the crouched figure staring intently at the mystical water. She was a small girl, younger than him by a few years, he supposed, and she was so focused on the sparkling water, she hadn't noticed him at all.

He approached the still girl cautiously, measuring his steps and her reactions. Once he was a little bit closer and had established she was not a threat, he decided to greet her. "Hi," he said in his cheerful voice.

The girl startled and turned her attention to him, "Who are you?" she asked first with a bewildered tone, her eyes widening at finding another person by the lake when she was supposed to be alone. After taking a few seconds to adjust to the new situation and not waiting for his answer, she added, "You shouldn't be here!" Her tone had changed; this time, she seemed worried for the young stranger. "If any of the guards find you, you'll be in a lot of trouble."

The boy smiled, "I'm Natsu," he said, pointing to himself. "I'm here with my father. He's meeting an old friend and asked me to wait for him. I was thirsty so I came to get some water," he added, deciding to ignore her warning. He knew how to get himself out of trouble if it so happened to find him. Two years of training had paid off, and Natsu was confident that he could deal with a few pesky guards. As long as they were no mages involved, he should be all right. Besides, Igneel was around, too. He would know what to do if a dangerous situation presented itself.

The pink-haired dragon-slayer watched as the girl stood up from the ground, dusting the loose strands of grass that had stuck to her light red dress. Once she was done with that task, her eyes turned back towards him and she stared at him. She seemed to have relaxed by his words; she looked more comfortable, which was reflected in her tone when she spoke in a quirky voice, "I'm Lucy. I'm also here waiting for my mom to meet with a friend. I'm waiting to meet him."

"Well, perhaps my dad is your mom's friend," Natsu said, starting to come closer to the girl.

"That's impossible," Lucy replied instantly with an amused expression, "Mamma's friend is a big red dragon, so there's no way he could be your father."

The pink-haired dragon-slayer grinned widely, showing a sharp pair of canines. Next to his now rather slanted eyes, his elongated canines were the most visible changes of his dragon transformation. "Then, your mom is _definitely_ my father's friend, 'cause my father is the fire dragon Igneel," he said in the same amiable tone he had had since the beginning of their conversation.

As the girl frowned confused, and perhaps surprised, Natsu continued, "Well, he's not my real father. He died a long time ago, same as my mother. But Igneel and Nurse Velia have been the closest thing to parents I've ever had, and I think of them as the real thing."

Lucy relaxed her expression again. "I'm sorry to hear that, Natsu. I know how you feel," she responded with a sad voice. "My father died before I was even born. Except for Mamma, I've never had a close friend. My brother Laxus doesn't like me very much. I'm not so sure why."

That was supposed to be a secret. Her mother had confided the truth about her father a few days earlier on her birthday. She had said she deserved to know the truth and that she was old enough now to understand the circumstances of her birth. Lucy didn't know why she was telling this strange boy she had just met minutes ago, but there was something that told her she could trust him. It was as if the boy could understand her feelings, as if she was incapable of lying to him.

Natsu came closer, he was barely at arm's length from the blond girl. He could see her better now; she had light-shaded brown eyes, and her loose, shoulder-length blond hair shined brightly. He spoke again, in a lower and more tranquil voice, "I'll be your friend, Lucy. I've never had a friend my age, either… Promise me?"

And then he saw it, the last, and most spectacular of her features. At his words, the girl had smiled back at him for the first time. It was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. Not even his nurse's smile compared to it; and he was sure that no matter how many people he encountered in his life, their smiles would never compare to hers. He couldn't find the exact words to describe it, but her smile seemed to reflect the purity and kindness of her soul. Natsu liked it. He was entranced by it.

"Really?" Lucy said questioningly.

The boy nodded, "Really. Now promise me I'm always going to be your first and best friend, too."

The blond girl smiled again and Natsu came even closer to her. His body moved unconsciously, it was as if she was calling him to approach her. When she responded, he was almost touching her. "I promise, Natsu. And that's a stellar mage's promise. When we make one, we are bound to keep it," she stated with a quirky voice.

Lucy had shared her second most guarded secret – the fact that her mother was teaching her magic. Duke Dreyar, or "Daddy," as he preferred her to address him and a name she abhorred, was particularly kept from knowing any of her real progress as a mage. As far as he was concerned, she was only allowed to read about Celestial Spirits. She wasn't even supposed to know her mother was a mage in the first place. So, he could never find out she had already summoned spirits and could make contracts with them if she so wanted it.

The pink-haired dragon-slayer smiled back at her, "I promise, too, Lucy; and a dragon always keeps his promises as well." Igneel had always warned him to never divulge the real nature of his magic to anyone, but Natsu felt as if he had to be completely honest with his new friend. It was a weird feeling, but he also knew that the information would be safe in her hands.

Silence crept upon the two kids, illuminated by the reflecting light of the moon on the lake's crystalline water. The children stared at each other, not fully understanding what was happening. It seemed as if an unknown force was pulling them towards one another. Nothing else mattered at that moment, and everything except for each other faded out of their eyesight. It was only the two of them against an empty background of nothingness.

At the time their gazes locked, the mysterious multicolored star above sparkled thrice brightly. It, then, moved from where it hovered over them, quickly traveling through the night sky and towards an unknown destination in Fiore.

* * *

"So, you are raising Astarot Dragneel's only child, teaching him the one magic you swore never to teach again, the same magic that destroyed everything you ever loved," Layla stated sadly. She knew just how hard that must have been for her dragon friend.

"As I said, fate has a bitter way of reminding us the responsibilities we owe to this world. It was no accident that woman brought Natsu to me that night two years ago. I knew what I had to do the second I saw him staring at that fire. I've never seen anything like it, Layla. He'll be a magnificent mage one day," Igneel said calmly. "If anyone can stop Astarot, it's him. I vowed I would do my best to amend for what I did back then, when I disregarded the warning signs about Astarot…"

The dragon took a moment to sigh regretfully before continuing, "I should have known better, Layla, but I let my own love for him blind me from seeing what was right in front of me. I will make Natsu the best dragon-slayer he can possibly be."

If the binding of fire hadn't convinced Igneel of Natsu's exceptionality, his magnificent command and love for his magic had definitely had. It had only been two years, and the child already maneuvered like a six-year pupil. Igneel was sure Natsu would become a far more formidable mage than his father. After all, Astarot lacked the most important requirement for any dragon-slayer – a strong and selfless will.

Natsu was everything Astarot was not. He was kind, loyal, and painfully aware of the responsibility his power carried. The child was barely ten years old, and he already understood the price he'd have to pay to protect what was precious to him; the boy had had a hard and cruel life. The red-scaled dragon deeply loved the pink-haired Dragneel. It was tragically ironic how Natsu was the only family Astarot had left for himself to have. The King had deprived him of his own family, and now, Igneel had taken Astarot's only family and called it his own.

"What happened to the woman, Igneel?"

Layla's question snapped the dragon out of his own thoughts. "She died that night, Layla," he replied regretfully. He still wished the woman had survived to tell him how she knew him. He was surprised by the shocked gasp that escaped the blond woman's mouth soon after his statement.

"Velia is dead?" she exclaimed loudly.

Igneel squinted as his old friend covered her mouth with her hands, realizing she had said something she shouldn't have. He had never revealed the name of the stranger who had brought Natsu to him that night in the forest. "What are you hiding from me, Layla? Who was that woman?" the dragon asked with a stern and dominant voice.

Layla averted her gaze, "I'm sorry, Igneel. I cannot tell you. I made a promise, and you know I am bound to keep it." She couldn't possibly tell him, not even if she wanted to. She was embarrassed for her need to keep secrets from her oldest friend, but like he himself had said, fate loved to play a bittersweet game.

The dragon sighed. He didn't want to upset the Heartfilia heiress. "I, more than anyone, can understand your commitment. I am a dragon, after all, and just like you, my promises are binding as well. But that doesn't mean I have to approve of it, Layla," he responded.

"How's your daughter?" he asked seconds later, deciding to change the subject to prevent an altercation, "I hear she's as beautiful and magnificent as you are. Are you teaching her magic already?"

Layla smiled. "She's my biggest treasure; and yes, I've already started to teach her. She's showing great promise. Just recently she managed to summon her first Zodiac Celestial Spirit," she replied proudly and affectively.

Igneel's eyes widened, "What? Isn't it a rule that a stellar mage must wait until he or she is twelve to even attempt to use the great golden keys?" He had never heard of a child younger than thirteen being able to summon the Zodiac Spirits, let alone a seven-year-old child. It seemed like fate had been keeping his old friend busy all this time as well. Layla was hiding much more than she was willing to tell him, and he didn't like it.

"She'll be a wonderful mage one day, Igneel," Layla replied calmly, "I am sure she'll be able to master even the spells that don't require celestial keys." She knew why Igneel was so shocked. More than a requirement, stellar mages waited until the age of twelve to summon the Zodiac Spirits as a sign of respect, honoring each spirit with one year of their human life. However, her little Lucy was a special girl, a very special girl.

"Of course," she continued, "My husband knows nothing of this. I've also made sure Lucy gets to see her grandfather at least once a week. He teaches her everything I cannot."

"How about Laxus?" Igneel asked next.

"He still resents me for his mother's death. I don't blame him, though. He stays to himself most of the time, but still visits his grandfather often. I just wish he was a better older brother to Lucy." Layla said. She sighed and smiled immediately after, turning her brown eyes towards the fire dragon, "She wants to meet you, you know? She's waiting for us by Halcyon Lake. Perhaps we should make our way there. She's young and needs friends besides me, her grandfather, and our spirits."

Igneel smiled kindly in return, "I would love to meet your daughter, Layla. My son is here, too. I would love for you to meet him as well."

Layla nodded, "It'll be my greatest pleasure to meet the child who has returned hope to my oldest friend, Igneel. We might head there after we pick up Lucy."

At the blond woman's words, Igneel stiffened a little. He had been too immerged in his conversation with Layla to notice the shift of smells in the air. He grinned knowingly, "I don't think that will be necessary, Layla. My nose tells me our two children have already found each other."

Layla nodded in understanding, "I see. I guess meeting a child her own age will be good for her. This way," she said, turning to her left and walking down the way she had come into the clearing. Igneel followed, even if he could have found his own way to the place where the two young kids were waiting.

* * *

When Layla and Igneel reached the lake, they found the two children staring intently into each other's eyes. They arrived at the same time when Natsu had lifted his right hand and was guiding it up through Lucy's left arm in a slow pace, stopping at her shoulder for a few seconds before going back down. Lucy just remained still, transfixed, allowing him to proceed as he pleased. Her right hand and his left hand fingers were entwined together as well.

"What is going on, Igneel? What are th-" Layla began to say.

Igneel cut her off, "Quiet down, Layla, I want to know what happens." The dragon then glanced at his companion and, noticing her uncertainty, he added, "They are getting to know each other Layla. That is all."

The blond woman turned her attention to the young children again. They seemed to be completely disconnected from the world, lost in each other's gazes. She watched as Natsu lowered his hand and allowed Lucy to do the same as he had done to her. Their hands were moving in a particular slow motion, up and down their arms, curiously caressing the other's skin. She had never seen anything like it, and it worried her. "Explain this to me, Igneel. I know you know what is going on."

"Very well, but you mustn't interrupt them. I have to watch this to the end. Understood?" the red-scaled creature responded authoritatively. He saw his friend nod at him, so he continued, "Like I said, they are getting to know each other. This is exactly the way dragons find a mate. I have to admit I'd never seen a human dragon-slayer do this, and I'm not entirely sure Natsu fully understands what he is doing. He is very young to be consciously seeking a mate.

"Mates must recognize each other by all five senses. It seems as if we've caught them completing the second sense – touch. Sight is the first, that's why they can't see anything besides one another. Now, they are getting to know how each other feels."

Igneel stopped talking to continue observing the transfixed children. After a minute or so, Lucy stopped her movements and both kids brought their hands down. Natsu's right hand fingers intertwined with those of Lucy's left hand, copying the hold their other hand had of each other. They never averted their gaze from each other's eyes. They took another step forward, so that their upper bodies were almost touching. Slowly, Natsu lowered his head until his nose was right at the crook of Lucy's neck, and started sniffling her. Both children's eyes closed, and he stayed in that position for a while longer, moving his nose up and down her neck as he continued to sniffle her.

"The male always leads," Igneel resumed his explanation, "but I guess that with humans, whoever carries dragon blood would take that role." He took a deep breath before continuing, "Once Natsu becomes completely familiarized with Lucy's pure smell, which is always strongest at the neck, he'll allow her to do the same, and give her as much time as she needs.

"Dragons must be able to recognize their mates' smell, taste, and voice. It is necessary for their survival. That is why the Recognition stage is done with so much care. Not only does it determine if the two dragons are compatible, meaning their touch, sound, sight, smell, and taste are agreeable to both parties, but it also allows one to internalize the other's essence, so that they can always recognize and find each other."

By the time Igneel had finished speaking, Natsu had already finished his olfactory perusal, and Lucy was starting hers. Layla watched surprised as her daughter participated in the dragon ritual. She had never behaved this way, but Lucy seemed to know what she was doing. The older woman had known Igneel for enough time to know he had a very particular reason for refusing to stop the two children from their rather bizarre activity. She had some knowledge about dragons and their traditions from her own family's long relationship with the Dragneels, but she had never witnessed any of those events. The last had been Astarot's farewell ceremony before he went training, but she had been too young to attend.

She observed carefully and warily, but she also knew Igneel was sharing some of the most guarded traditions of his kind. He didn't have to explain anything, yet he had decided to do so. Although all of Fiore was invited to the Dragneels' family tradition celebrations, they were only allowed to attend the proceedings. Nothing was ever explained to them; only humans with dragon blood in their veins could actually know what everything meant. Igneel was entrusting her with the guarded knowledge because it involved her own daughter, and Layla deeply appreciated his gesture.

Igneel spoke with his eyes fixed on the young dragon-slayer and the blond girl, examining the scene closely. "The two most important senses come last. The first two, sight and touch, are the personal and intimate ones, which the mates will only show each other. That is why they go first; they are the only two senses that remain private between the two mated dragons. Smell, taste, and hearing have a communal purpose besides the personal. As I said, smell is important so that if they are ever separated, they might find their way back to each other."

The dragon had decided to delay the lesson on dragon traditions until the boy was at least thirteen, thinking Natsu was still too young to understand them all. He should have suspected the prodigious child's instincts would naturally push him that way once the situation presented itself. His ward continued to surprise him and to surpass his expectations. Fate played a much bewildering game. At first, he had thought the meeting had been meant for both him and Layla to acknowledge the two younger and extraordinary mages they were each raising; but upon seeing the two children interacting, he had realized Natsu and Lucy had had their own fateful encounter that night.

Lucy moved her head away from Natsu's neck, signaling she was satisfied. Their gazes found each other again and Natsu raised his right hand and started to comb her blond hair. She leaned into his touch, while her left hand fell to her side. Their other hands remained intertwined.

"Taste will come next, and after it, hearing," Igneel began again, "Taste and hearing go last because they are the two 'possessive senses.' Mated dragons can only taste their own partner, not even their progeny."

The dragon stopped at the alarmed expression of his friend. Chuckling, he continued, "Don't worry, Layla, it's not just any type of tasting, it's a more _intimate_ tasting. And that sort of tasting is not practiced during the Recognition stage, since there is still hearing that must be found compatible between the two dragons as well."

Layla sighed, relaxing her shoulders that had inadvertently tensed during Igneel's speech. Her eyes returned to the two youngsters. Natsu had just stopped running his fingers through her daughter's hair, sliding his hand through her left arm until he reached her hand and tangled their fingers together once more. He, then, smiled at her. The boy had a peculiar smile; in a way, it reminded her of Lucy's own smile. However, the pink-haired child's grin had more of a contagious quality to it. It was genuine like Lucy's, but it wasn't a window into his soul, it was, instead, an invitation to follow and trust him.

Lucy nodded slightly and the boy lowered his head again, only, this time, he stuck his tongue out and began to lick her neck. The blond giggled lightly as Natsu's tongue wetly tickled the sensitive body part. Unlike the previous times, he quickly stopped his actions and turned his neck slightly to the side so she could imitate his actions. After she was done, their eyes met again and Natsu took her left index finger and sucked on it once. Lucy followed and did the same with his right index finger. Once she had finished, their fingers intertwined and they continued to stare intently at each other.

Igneel chuckled once more, his son looked simply too adorable, innocent, and young at "tasting" his possible mate. He had done remarkably well with the first three senses, but his own innocence and naïveté betrayed him as he moved forward to the ones requiring a more mature understanding of his actions. "Lastly, there is hearing. This is the most important sense, since a dragon's roar serves two vital purposes in his or her life. First, like the previous senses, it is done so that a dragon can recognize his or her mate's calling. A dragon's roar is unique to every dragon. It is almost exactly like your human fingerprints, but instead of being a physical mark, it is an auditory one. Thus, the exchange of the roars is the last and most important part of the Recognition stage.

"A male dragon would also use his roar to claim a mate, making the rest of the dragon commune aware of the interaction between him and a female. When there are two dragons involved and the two dragons have found each other entirely compatible after the Recognition test, the male dragon will roar three more times to announce his desire to claim a female. If there were any other males interested in the same female, they would be allowed to challenge the contender dragon at this time. If he is successful in defeating the rivaling suitors or if no one else raised a claim, the male dragon roars a fourth and last time, and, then, the female must roar a second time in order to officially accept his claim."

Igneel chuckled again and louder. Natsu had just tried his own attempt at a dragon's mating roar, and his roar sounded more like a high-pitched growl than anything else. To the red-scaled creature, he sounded like a young cub, and he found it adorable. His young son had still a lot to learn.

Igneel had never witnessed a dragon-slayer and a mage's "Recognition" before, so he was very curious as to seeing what the younger, and even more naïve and guarded, girl would give as her own roar. He was rather surprised instead when, after at least three minutes of staring into Natsu's dark eyes, Lucy simply uttered his name.

Layla was shocked; her daughter had just responded to a dragon's roar by saying said dragon's name. However, what had really surprised the older stellar mage was the tone of voice in which she had spoken Natsu's name. Not only was it completely new for little Lucy, it was also no longer the tone of a seven-year-old girl but that of an adult woman. Layla turned to look at Igneel who seemed shocked by the turn of events himself. "Igneel, perhaps it is time we interrupt them."

The dragon's eyes found the blond's, and, nodding, he said, "Yes, I think we've seen enough." He began moving forward and towards the two entranced children as he spoke in a loud voice, "Natsu, I see you have made a new friend."

It took a moment for the pink-haired boy to snap out of his trance. He shook his head then, and grinned back at the dragon. "Yes, Igneel, this is Lucy!" he said, as he moved his left hand to point at the now cheery blond.

The red-scaled creature fixed his eyes on Lucy's for the first time, finding them a lighter shade than her mother's and possessing a particular glow to them. He smiled at her, "Nice to finally meet you, Lucy; your mother has told me great things about you." He watched the girl with amusement; she was staring right back into his eyes with no hint of fright or discomfort in her being. He found it very interesting. No wonder his son had felt so entranced by her and so eager to get to know her better.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mister Igneel. I've been waiting to meet you for a long time," Lucy replied, smiling widely at the dragon.

"Isn't she great?" Natsu said next, his own wide grin still on his face. He immediately turned to Layla. "You must be Lucy's mom, it's nice to meet you! I'm Natsu, Igneel's son and magic apprentice," he added joyously.

The older woman stared at the young boy, understanding immediately why Igneel hadn't hesitated on taking him in and training him. She smiled kindly back at the child, "It's nice to meet you as well, Natsu. Igneel says you'll be a great mage one day."

"Not a mage, a dragon-slayer, and I'll be the best there is and protect all of my friends," Natsu corrected proudly, "Starting with Lucy."

He stepped closer towards the little girl and slid his arm over her shoulders. At his gesture, the two adults nodded, both remembering the kids' interaction they had interrupted moments before. Either the children didn't remember what they had done, or they simply hadn't found anything wrong with what they had been doing. They surely weren't behaving awkwardly around each other.

Layla smiled back at the boy. "I'll hold you to that promise, young man," she said humorously.

Igneel laughed as Natsu nodded and replied, "A dragon always keeps his promises, Lady Layla."

Layla giggled, and upon feeling a tug on her green dress, she redirected her attention to her young daughter, who was incriminatingly holding onto her mother's gown with one of her fisted hands.

"Mamma, can we go play around the lake?" Lucy asked, while her eyes pleaded the older woman to comply.

Layla smiled back, "Sure, Lucy, just stay close by and don't make too much noise. We don't want the Duke's guards to notice we've left the castle."

At the mention of the man, the blond girl's nose wrinkled in dislike. "Yes Mamma," the girl answered, and soon left her side, pulling the pink-haired boy by the wrist towards the water.

Igneel chuckled as he watched the two kids laugh and play, joyously plopping on the water and staring at the translucent fish that curiously surrounded them. He lied on the clearing and opened his claw to offer the stellar mage a seat. Layla grinned, and sat on his extended and warm palm willingly, resting her back on three of his fingers. "It's been a long time since we've been like this, hasn't it, Igneel?" she said.

"Yes it has, Layla," he replied; and the two started conversing about past times as they watched their children enjoy each other's company.

* * *

"That star again!" a deep and angry voice yelled. The tall figure stood on the most embellished balcony of a lavish castle. His hands found their way to his tousled black-as-night hair. "It is the same as those other nights," the man continued, "It cannot be a coincidence." He squinted his slanted dark eyes, _But what could it mean!_ He combed his unruly hair and rested his hands on the stone parapet.

The sound of his door opening made him frown and he turned to reveal one of his servants. "Why are you disturbing me, Damian?" he yelled angrily.

The young man looked at him, and shaking slightly with fear, said, "My Lord, Master Nyoka sent me to tell you your bath is ready."

The black-haired man approached the brunette servant. Once he was close enough he grabbed him by the neck and raised him in the air. The young man's green eyes widened and his hands found their way to his neck instinctively, trying to free himself from the chocking hold that imprisoned him.

"Didn't your mother teach you manners, peasant? Didn't she tell you, you had to knock on your Lord's door before coming in?" the man cruelly asked.

He walked out of his room and threw his prisoner onto the floor brusquely. Damian fell on the floor, coughing and gasping for air. "I am sorry, My Lord, it will never happen again," he said, still short of breath and using all of his strength to kneel before his King.

King Astarot looked down on the subdued servant as a devious smirk appeared on his face, "I am sure it won't, Damian."

The boy stood up and was preparing to leave when the King's strong hands grabbed his neck again. Without another word, the black-haired man lit his hands on fire and watched with pleasure as the body of his servant burned to death. The cries of agony echoing through the empty hallway were music to his ears, the dominant and putrid smell of burning flesh aroused him, and the overwhelming sight of utter pain and suffering excited him. When Damian's body stopped moving, Astarot tossed the darkened corpse to the side and made his way down the candle-lit corridor towards the room where Nyoka awaited him.

When Astarot entered the recondite room, Nyoka greeted him. Nyoka was an old mage possessing unknown magical powers who was murmured to be capable of using the gift of prophecy. Deep and ugly scars decorated the entirety of his wrinkled body, his skin was a sickly olive green, and his eyes were of the lightest blue coloration, almost seemingly white. He had served the King for many years, and had come into Fiore from a faraway land. Nyoka had met the young Astarot in his journey to Aberash, and had never left his side since then. The hunchback was the King's most loyal subject and servant, and the King trusted him completely.

"My King, your bath is ready. All that is left is for the girl to be brought in, if that is your wish." the deformed mage said.

The King looked back at his servant, "Not today, Nyoka. Instead, take care of the pest you sent to my chambers, and make sure to find someone who is not an incompetent fool next time."

Nyoka nodded, "Yes, My King. I apologize for the inconvenience. I'll take my leave then," he finished stating and walked out of the dark room.

Astarot stood in front of the crimson pool. He took his gilded black robe off, placing it neatly on a nearby stool, revealing his strong physique. His body had no battle wounds and his skin appeared as that of a newborn, perfectly soft and unwrinkled. There was not a dent, a freckle, a scar, or birthmark on his body, only even planes of smooth and tanned skin; and his well-defined muscles seemed to have been chiseled in the fashion of a god's.

He stepped inside, the warm, thick, red liquid sticking to his body with every new movement he made. Once he was neck-deep, he submerged his head. Bathing himself in his ancestors' blood every month was a small price to pay for the power he had acquired. The world believed he had killed all of his dragon-blooded relatives years ago, and for his purposes, that was, in fact, the truth; he just hadn't gotten rid of them all at once. Astarot smirked as his body relaxed and sunk again into the crimson liquid, pleasurably tasting the blood as it flowed into his opened mouth.

* * *

"Well, Natsu, I think it is time we take our leave. We have a long way to go, back to the forest," Igneel said.

The young boy nodded, "Alright Igneel, but we'll come back and see them again soon, right?"

The dragon sighed, giving his son an understanding look, "I don't know, Natsu. You still have much to learn, and it is not safe for Lucy and Layla to be out of the castle."

The pink-haired dragon-slayer's smile faded, "But…"

Igneel interrupted him, "No buts, Natsu, we must go. You knew what you were signing in for, remember?"

He didn't particularly like to speak harshly to the child. In fact, he felt like this wouldn't be the last time the two kids would meet, and he would've liked to stay and examine the two children some more, but this wasn't a possibility at the time. If either Astarot or Iwan found out about their visit, not only him and Layla, but, especially, the two kids would be in a lot of danger. Astarot could never know he had a son, and if the dragon's suspicions about Lucy were correct, neither could he find out about her.

"Wait!" Lucy yelled. "Before you go," she continued, now in a lower voice and feeling somewhat embarrassed for having raised her voice. She turned to her mother, "Mamma, could you please call Virgo up for a moment?" she asked.

Layla smiled, silently deciding to grant her daughter's request, since she knew it would be a long time before Lucy would see her friend again. Pulling a golden key from under her dress, she harmoniously chanted, "Gate of the Maiden, I open thee, Virgo."

After a puff of sparkling smoke, the spirit appeared. She was a pink-haired woman with blue eyes, dressed in a maid's outfit with two broken chains on her wrists. "You called, Master?" the sprit said, as she bowed slightly.

"Cool!" Natsu screamed before anyone could answer the Celestial Spirit. "You're magic is so awesome, Lady Layla! Will Lucy be able to do that when she's older?"

"Manners, Natsu!" Igneel chastised immediately, "It's not polite to interrupt others like that! Apologize to Layla and Virgo." He watched the boy scratch his head apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Lady Layla, Virgo. I didn't mean to be rude, I just got really excited," the pink-haired boy said subdued and embarrassed.

The older woman watched the scene humorously. "It's alright, Natsu, and yes, to answer your question, Lucy is also a stellar mage. She'll inherit all my keys once she is able to use them properly," she stated, warmly smiling at the boy. She then returned her attention to Virgo, "I didn't call on you, Virgo, Lucy wanted to ask you something."

Nodding, the spirit turned to the seven-year-old child, "What can I do for you, Princess?"

Lucy fidgeted in her place, uncomfortable to be getting the attention of everyone present. "I–," she hesitated, "I was wondering if you could make some new clothes for Natsu. His old ones are really tattered, and since he lives in the forest, I don't think he'll get a chance to get any new ones."

By the time Lucy had finished speaking, all eyes were on the pink-haired boy. He wore a pair of ripped pants that were clearly too small for him. He had a white scarf around his neck, but didn't have a shirt on; and he was barefoot. Layla sighed reproachingly, realizing she should have noticed the boy's ragged state sooner. She turned to Virgo and said, "Virgo, we'll need three different sets of clothes. Make sure both the pants and shirts are loose, so he can fit into them once he starts to grow. Bring him two pairs of sandals, the second pair two sizes larger than the first; and model the last set of clothes for a fourteen-year-old male." After a few seconds, she added, "Oh, and add six pairs of elastic underwear in three different sizes as well."

Virgo nodded and bowed. "Understood, Master, I'll be right back," disappearing back into the Celestial Realm right after giving her answer.

Layla spoke again, now looking at Natsu, "I'm sorry not to have realized your need for new clothes." She immediately turned to Lucy, next, "Good thing you noticed, Lucy."

Before either child could say anything, Virgo reappeared carrying a mid-sized sack with the clothing. Igneel took the package from the Celestial Spirit and thanked her. He then nuzzled Natsu to remind him they needed to go. The sun would be out in a few hours, and they needed the dark of night to shroud them until they made it back to the forest.

The boy sighed and found Lucy's eyes. He smiled fully at her, "Thanks for the clothes Lucy, you're the best. I'll see you soon, I promise."

The blond girl smiled back at him, "Okay, I'll be waiting, Natsu. I promise, too."

The boy couldn't help but smile at her again after her declaration. He felt truly happy to have made a new friend. Something told him Lucy would always be a part of his life, even if he wouldn't be able to see her in a long time.

Natsu looked at Layla, next, and approached her, "Thank you for the clothes, too. Could I ask you for a favor, Lady Layla?"

The blond woman nodded, and lowered her head so he could reach her ear comfortably. "Please take care of Lucy while I'm gone. She's my very first best friend," the pink-haired boy whispered.

Layla smiled and giggled, "I promise, Natsu. Now you take care of yourself and train hard, okay?"

The child grinned back at her, "Sure thing, Lady Layla!" Natsu nodded again and then walked back to where Igneel was standing, ready to leave.

Once the young dragon-slayer was next to him, the dragon turned to the two women, "Until next time, Layla. Please take care of yourself." He fixed his gaze on Lucy, taking one last look at her peculiarly brilliant brown eyes, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Lucy. Keep practicing your magic, you'll do great things one day."

The two blonds watched as the dragon and his apprentice disappeared through the thick purple bushes. It wasn't long before their figures were completely lost in the darkness. Layla grabbed Lucy's hand, and, turning to go back towards their own home, she said, "Come on, little one, let's go back into the castle and get some rest. It's been an eventful night."

Lucy followed her mother without saying a word, wishing she could have stayed with her new friend, instead of having to return to her life at Dreyar's castle.

* * *

Deep within the forest, the pink-haired boy and the red-scaled dragon sat inside a cave, its walls decorated with the reflections the lively fire in the middle of the place created. "Natsu, do you know what you and Lucy were doing before Layla and I found you?" Igneel asked.

The boy looked at his father quizzically, "What do you mean, Igneel?"

The dragon sighed, "I was referring to you putting her through the Recognition process, boy. I know you were aware of what you were doing, don't lie to me." He stopped as he noticed the child had slightly blushed and averted his gaze. "This is important, Natsu."

Natsu fidgeted on his spot momentarily before returning his slanted onyx eyes to his teacher, "I'm not sure. There was something about Lucy that kept pulling me towards her. I didn't know what it was at first, but after she smiled at me, I realized it was her magic that was calling me. It was so honest and pure, Igneel. I just… couldn't help myself."

"Did you see and smell both her soul and magic once you started the process?" Igneel questioned. The red-scaled creature watched the boy nod affirmatively and his blush intensify. "What did you see and feel, Natsu?"

"It was like a warm light I wanted to catch and keep," the pink-haired boy replied, turning away from the dragon, "I can't explain it completely, but her magic was like a golden, almost white, light that was inviting me in. It was asking me to join my magic with hers." Natsu took a deep breath before continuing, "My own magic wanted to do it, too. I felt safe and happy. I just knew Lucy would always be important to me, Igneel, that she would always be close to me."

The dragon spoke again, "You need to rest, Natsu. We are going somewhere tomorrow, and you'll have an important, and most needed, lesson about dragon traditions, as well. It is time you know about them." He noticed the boy was still uncomfortable, fidgeting in his space and staring sternly at a fixed point in the cave. "Don't be embarrassed for what you felt. Remember what I've told you about feeling," he added.

Natsu looked up at him and nodded, "Yes, Igneel. It's just that… I just realized I'll always miss her, now that I've met her."

The red-scaled creature smiled affectionately back at his ward, "Don't worry, this wasn't the last time you will see her. I can promise you that much."

A genuine smile appeared on the pink-haired ten-year old, he didn't say anything else and stood up to go lie down on the small niche inside the cave where he usually slept.

Igneel watched as Natsu's chest moved up and down rhythmically. He always looked so peaceful when he slept, highly contrasting the hyperactive fireball he was whenever he was awake. The dragon stayed up pondering about the previous night's events. _An almost white, golden light…, _he wondered,_ What have you been hiding all these years, Layla?_

The red-scaled dragon sighed. On their way back to the forest, Natsu had shared how Lucy had said her father was dead. The girl had no reason to lie, but how could Iwan _not_ be Lucy's father? Jude was killed almost four years before she was born, during Astarot's war. There was no way he could be the young blond's father; but if it wasn't Jude and it wasn't Iwan, then who? Layla had never loved another man, and, knowing Iwan, she would have always been heavily guarded to have a secret affair. Not that she would do something of that nature, in the first place. The red-scaled dragon had known the woman since she was an infant, and she could never do anything treacherous, even if the person involved was as despicable as Iwan.

There were too many mysteries surrounding the young child's origin, and, to that, Igneel had to add what Natsu had just told him; the shine in her eyes, her magic's nature, and her high magical power. There was much more to Lucy than Layla was willing to say. _You will tell me next time we meet, _the dragon promised himself, _I will not let you carry this burden alone, Layla._

* * *

_**So... ****How was it**_**_? _**Please, don't forget to let me know what you all thought.  
I do want to say that you will get to see what the dragon mating ritual looks like to the people involved later on in the story (Natsu and Lucy's p.o.v), and the "Recognition" is only the first stage of the process.

Chapter 3: "A Fateful Accident..."  
A small preview: Nyoka stared at the sky, easily finding the object of his Master's affliction. "Ah, that is the star known as the Tikvah Alaula. It only appears in the sky for an undetermined given number of years, coming and going as it pleases, and then it disappears for hundreds of years." The deformed man stopped, knowing his Master would appreciate what he would say next. "It's been a few years since it has appeared this century, My Lord. The first sighting reported was the day Lady Layla Heartfilia was born."


	3. Chap3: A Fateful Accident

Hello everyone!  
I am so grateful to all of your reviews, favorites, and alerts; and for the amazing response this story has had.

_Lesa, Natsu, & Jizang - _Thanks for the review. Things will continue to grow in scope and to complicate as the story develops and more characters are introduced. I am glad you are enjoying it so far.  
_Fire King - _Thanks for the review, again. I know, I went on FT withdrawals, too. I'll do my best to update as fast as I can. I promise.  
_Betta Fische - _You crack me up. I know perfectly well who Annie Wilkes is... 0.0, please don't kidnap me and chop my foot off! As I said, I am too invested in this story to let it die. It will be finished.

So, I am glad you all enjoyed the Recognition scene, and you're starting to see more of how Astarot really is like...  
Chapter 3: More characters are introduced. Especially, super awesome Happy! Extra long chapter, also, over 9,000 words. Enjoy!

Summary: Get ready to get tossed into a world where people are all "bound" to each other through their past and their present, by who they are and by who they decide to be. Where fate and choice clash and a single decision can change the future. There is no such thing as coincidences in this world, but neither are we pawns of a prefixed destiny. Natsu and Lucy might have been destined to meet, but they_chose_ to keep their promises to each other. Born in a world plagued by death and governed by a tyrant, Natsu Dragneel held the power to restore Fiore to what it once was. When he met Lucy Heartfilia, he promised to always protect her. However, before embarking on the journey to complete his training, he made a decision in order to keep his promise to his dearest friend. A decision that would change everything... Performing a Magic Binding...

* * *

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. The plot, and the added bunch of psychopaths and the nice little people here and there are mine.

* * *

"The Fire that Binds Us"

Chapter 3: A Fateful Accident…

"That damned star again!" the King roared angrily in his deserted throne room, with the exception of his one loyal servant.

"What is the matter, My King?" Nyoka asked, approaching Astarot, who was standing next to the sole balcony of the large room, placed behind the throne itself.

It was a clear night, and the stars shined brightly. Astarot turned to look at his servant, and, pointing to the multicolored star that had once again appeared on the sky, he said, "That star, Nyoka, it unsettles me. It appears randomly, days at a time, and then disappears again. Its behavior is unnatural, and so is its shine."

Nyoka stared at the sky, easily finding the object of his Master's affliction. "Ah, that is the star known as the 'Tikvah Alaula.' It only appears in the sky for an undetermined given number of years, coming and going as it pleases, and then it disappears for hundreds of years." The deformed man stopped, knowing his Master would appreciate what he would say next. "It's been a few years since it has appeared this century, My Lord. The first sighting reported was the day Lady Layla Heartfilia was born."

The dark-haired man's face contorted in anger, _Is that why that bastard has been keeping her away from me! _He turned to his servant, and, giving him a sickening smirk, he said, "Summon Duke Iwan Dreyar to my castle immediately!"

Nyoka bowed, "Yes, My King,"

After the old man left, Astarot walked back into the room and sat in his throne. _Let's see what you have been keeping from me, Dreyar._

* * *

Lucy was sitting among some cushions at the corner of her grandfather's cell. The room was located at the top of the tallest tower of the Dreyar castle. It was spacious and comfortable enough, were it not for the spell that bound the old Wizard Saint to remain within its walls. Makarov sat at the corner of a rather large chair, staring intently and amusedly at the blond teenager. He was a short, white-haired man over the age of eighty. Despite his age and his confinement, the old man was in good health and fairly active magically. Iwan could force him to remain in this room, but the Duke couldn't control his magic power, how he used it, or with whom he decided to share his knowledge.

Lucy reminded him so much of both her parents, she had inherited all of their best qualities and possessed some great ones of her own. At her young age, she had already mastered all celestial spells requiring keys. Now, Makarov was teaching her to use those that used only her magic and did not require an object to channel it, while her mother devoted herself to trying to find as many celestial keys as she could. There weren't many stellar spells that used solely the mage's internal magic, but the few that existed were legendary powerful spells, spells only a very limited number of stellar mages had been able to master.

"What is the problem, Lucy dear?" Makarov finally asked. His granddaughter was a remarkable wizard, but she was just a child, nonetheless.

The girl turned her attention to the old man. She had been keeping herself busy, pouting and staring in frustrated anger at a rather weird looking stone in the wall behind her grandfather. "Mamma is meeting Igneel tonight, and she doesn't want me to go with her," she said annoyingly, "Natsu will surely be here, too, and I really wanted to see him. It's been so long since the last time I saw him, and who knows when I'll even get a chance like this one again."

Makarov smiled gently at her, "Tell me something, Lucy dear, how did you stay in touch with this young man all these years?" She couldn't lie to him; he could see it in her eyes. That first meeting five years ago hadn't been the last time the two children had heard from each other. "And don't lie to me, Lucy, you know better than that," he added to emphasize his point.

Lucy sighed, "Very well, Grandpa. I'll tell you everything, just promise me you won't tell Mamma. Natsu and I decided we didn't want to say anything to both her and Igneel because they would only worry and make us stop, and we really didn't find anything wrong in trying to stay in touch. He is, after all, my only real human friend."

The old man nodded and said, "I promise you, child. You know all that is said between us in this room has always been protected by our oath as mages."

Lucy let out a deep breath and straightened herself on the puffy cushions she was reclining on. She then turned to look at the old man, "You remember the night I met Natsu and Ingeel, right?" After seeing her grandfather's affirmative nod, she continued, "The day after they were here, Igneel took Natsu to Extalia, this secret part of a forest I don't remember its name, and made a new friend, the Exceed Happy." Lucy paused, waiting for her grandfather to ask the question she'd been expecting since she had started speaking.

Makarov smirked, "Go on, child, I know what an Exceed is. You forget I've known a lot more dragon-slayers than you, and I am quite familiar with the partners they keep."

Lucy stared intently at the old man. Natsu had explained some of the proceedings in one of his letters, but he had told her he wouldn't write any detailed descriptions of the ritual because it was meant to be secret. He promised he would tell her all about that and everything about his training when he saw her, but he couldn't do it in a letter. She understood; she also refrained from saying anything about her progress as a mage. They had an unspoken agreement to protect each other's secrets. This was one of the reasons why she so ardently wanted to see her pink-haired friend tonight. Even if they had remained in touch all these years, there was still so much she wanted to tell him, so much she wanted to know.

"Alright, alright, I can see you are curious about it, so I'll tell you what I know, " the Wizard Saint said next. At his words, the girl smiled widely, and he continued, "Granted, it is not much, since as you must know, dragons are very protective and secretive of their traditions, and so they only share the minimal amount of information about them.

"From what I gather, Exceeds and dragon-blooded humans have been partnered together ever since the first dragon-slayer came into existence. You see, even if dragons share their blood and magic with humans, the magical process cannot alter the human body. The magic will transform human lungs, arms, feet, and skin into dragon lungs, arms, claws, and scales, but it cannot create dragon body parts a human does not already possess, meaning, primarily, their wings and tails.

"Thus, Nagar, the fire dragon who had taken Drakon as his pupil and Igneel's father, decided to form a pact between another magical race and the dragon-blooded humans as to make up for the clear disadvantage of not having tails and wings. I don't know the specifics of that contract, since its stipulations are one of the most guarded secrets between the two races. The last thing I can tell you is that at some point during their training, a dragon-slayer will visit Extalia and return with an Exceed partner. The two are bound together for the remainder of their lives. I know there is some extra rules regarding an Exceed's mating, but I can't say more than that."

Lucy smiled, "Thanks for telling me, Grandpa. It means a lot. Happy is a really nice talking, flying cat, and I think of him as a friend as well as Natsu."

She couldn't help remember the first time the weird creature had appeared on her bedroom's window so many nights ago. She had been shocked, surprised, and confused, and had it not been for Happy's quick reactions, the Duke's personal guard might have ended up capturing him and getting her into serious trouble. The second Natsu's name had left his mouth, she had relaxed and stopped panicking. It had been almost six months since she had last seen her friend, and when the blue cat had finally explained why he was there, she enveloped the hairball in a tight embrace that had him gasping for air and her blushing ashamedly moments later. Next thing she knew, the two were laughing about the whole affair, instantly liking one another and engaging in fluent conversation. Happy spent the night with her at the castle that day and waited for her to write her own first letter to Natsu the following morning. Ever since that day, the two looked forward to their monthly short meetings. Lucy always had a fresh fish and a glass of warm milk ready for him, and he always cuddled onto her lap purring, enjoying her fond caresses on his soft fur.

The old man returned the gesture and quickly added, "Now, you were telling me something important, please continue, child."

The blond teen nodded once, "Right. Sorry. Well, as I was saying, Natsu met Happy and they became really good friends. One day, Natsu was telling Happy about me, and he came up with an idea to help us stay in touch. Happy goes back to Extalia once a month to visit his parents and stays there for three days. Before going, though, he stops by the castle and he gives me a letter from Natsu in exchange for one of my own. That's how we've stayed in contact these past few years."

Lucy smiled and stood up from her seat on the floor, "Don't worry, Grandpa, we don't tell each other any of _that_ stuff. We know we can't, but I want to tell him. I want him to know how much I've progressed, how I have made contracts with all of Mamma's spirits already, how you are teaching me new complicated magic spells…" She paused and sighed, "There is so much I feel like I _must_ tell him. That's why I insisted on going out tonight with Mamma so badly."

The old man smiled knowingly. He had anticipated something of this nature happening. Layla had met with him a few days after her meeting with Igneel five years ago to tell him about what had happened between her daughter and the young pink-haired boy Igneel was training. He had been very intrigued by the fire dragon's decision to instruct another human, but his daughter-in-law had refused to say anything concerning the boy's origins or to disclose Igneel's reasons for taking over the child. She had been very clear in stating she was sharing what had transpired between the two children that night under the strictest secrecy. She had decided that as one of Lucy's magic teachers, he needed to be informed about the events of that night because they involved her daughter's magic.

The Wizard Saint agreed. He knew a lot more concerning dragon traditions than the stellar mage, and he had taken the news seriously. Makarov assumed Igneel must have had really strong reasons for teaching Dragon-Slaying magic again, and he already knew enough regarding Lucy's own magic to know that what had happened between the two children hadn't been coincidental. The pink-haired boy must have had a very strong magical power to be able to sense Lucy's real raw magic, and if the two kids had felt the need to stay connected, he believed the two should be allowed to meet. Yes, it would be dangerous, but there were more important things at stake. If the boy could truly feel and combine his own magic with his granddaughter's, then that was something that shouldn't be taken lightly; it was something that needed to be allowed to mature.

"Lucy dear, you know I'd be the first to scold you for doing wrong, but I don't believe that you keeping in touch with your friend was something inappropriate. Your mother tries so hard to protect you, and sometimes she misses to do what is really best for you," Makarov firmly stated. "I will help you leave the castle tonight on the promise that you will be very careful. Are you sure the boy will be there?"

Lucy's eyes sparkled with happiness. She nodded enthusiastically as she ran to hug her grandfather tightly. "Thank you, Grandpa, thank you so much!" she said loudly. Separating herself from the old man, she continued, "Yes, Natsu will be there. That weird star that lets Mamma and Igneel know they need to meet appeared in the sky just a few nights before Happy was supposed to go home, so Natsu told me he'd make sure to be here tonight."

Makarov smiled back at her, moving his hand up to pat her head affectionately. "If that's the case, I will help you. There's just one thing you must promise me before I do."

"Anything, Grandpa!" the girl said instantly.

"Promise you will tell me everything that happens on your return," the Wizard Saint began. Upon noticing the small frown forming on his granddaughter's face, he chuckled and continued, "No, no, dear, I don't expect you to tell me whatever this boy decides to tell you in confidence. The secrets the two of you exchange are yours to keep. I only want to know if something that involves your magic occurs, or if something out of the ordinary happens. That is all."

The blond twelve-year old smiled again, "Okay, then, I promise."

* * *

Natsu paced anxiously around a small trail of dirt near the lake where he had first met Lucy. He was nervous and excited; he couldn't wait to see his friend. A part of him couldn't actually believe that he was standing on the grassy borders of the Dreyar land and that she would walk by any second. There was so much he wanted to tell her, about his training, about Happy, about _them_. He had really missed his dear friend. He wanted to talk to her about what had happened the night they met, to see what her feelings about it were, to see if she had even been aware of what had occurred between the two of them.

Now that he understood what he had done, there were too many questions that required answers. He needed to know if she had felt it as well, their magic. Had she also found his magic as enticing as he found hers? Lucy was three years younger than him, and for that reason and the fact that she wasn't a dragon-blooded human or had a dragon parent to explain dragon traditions to her, Natsu assumed she hadn't understood what had happened. But he needed to make sure. He knew he hadn't done all that by himself; Lucy had corresponded his actions and acted on her own. Something told him she had understood, even if it seemed highly improbable.

Aside from that important query, the dragon-slayer was truly worried about his friend. Unlike Lucy, Natsu had plenty of time to talk to his messenger blue friend, and he had constantly harassed Happy to tell him about the blond girl. He was primarily concerned about her wellbeing, and the first question that always came out of his mouth the second the two partners found themselves alone after one of the blue cat's returns from the castle was always whether she seemed happy or not.

The pink-haired dragon-slayer knew that Lucy didn't have a pretty life at Dreyar's castle, despite of all the luxuries the facility could procure. She despised the Duke, her older brother had never owned up to the title, and she constantly had to hide the one thing that truly gave her happiness – her magic. Her mother and her grandfather were her only company, and one was imprisoned in his own room while the other was chained to her husband. Thus, she spent most of her time on her own. Even if Natsu had only grown up with Velia, and now Igneel and Happy, he had never felt alone. His friend, on the other hand, was always feeling alone. Alone and trapped; and he hated it.

"Relax, Natsu, she will be here soon," Happy said, tired of watching his friend move hysterically up and down the same patch of grass.

The teenager stopped and looked at his partner, "Are you sure? I mean, maybe Lady Layla didn't let her come, or she couldn't get out of the castle, or she was–"

"I'm sure. She will find a way, Natsu," the Exceed interrupted, "Like I always tell you, every time I see her, she is just as excited to hear from you as you are from her. So relax, she'll come."

The pink-haired teen sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. Happy was right. "You're right, buddy, it's just…" Natsu stopped speaking and turned to his left towards the dark trees that hid the way to the stone castle farther behind. He smiled, recognizing her scent instantly.

"Lucy," he almost whispered, smiling widely, as a cloaked figure made its appearance out of the darkness.

Lucy removed her hood and smiled back at her friend. "Natsu!" she yelled, incapable of restraining herself. "It is really you!" she continued, running towards her friend, who received her with open arms and encased her in a tight embrace.

They lingered in letting go of one another, but, eventually, they did. Natsu spoke quickly, "I have so much I want to tell you, but first, I think we should get out of here. It's not safe. Let's go back to the forest."

The blond nodded and allowed her friend to guide her through the thick bushes. They walked for some minutes in silence; Happy perched on the pink-haired teen's shoulder to avoid being seen in the sky and scrutinizing the two teens with care. He had only known the two of them separately, but he was aware of their history; Natsu didn't keep any secrets from him. Throughout the years, he had become good friends with the blond girl as well, and he could understand why Natsu liked her so much. Lucy was kind, and no matter how bad her day had been, she always had a genuine smile ready for him whenever he came to visit.

Happy knew more about her than she might have been aware of, since he made it his mission to eavesdrop as much as he could each time he came to the castle. He did that mostly to placate his partner's anxieties about the safety of their friend, but he had managed to pick up a thing or two about Lucy along the way. As much as he wanted to give his pink-haired friend good news, most of what he heard from the servants' gossip was what Natsu already knew and intuited – that she was alone and ignored, zealously kept within the castle's walls by the Duke, and only spending time with her mother.

The teens and Exceed reached the forest's edge and Natsu pulled the blond girl a little bit further in, settling in a secluded clearing protected by thick, dark red bushes. He sat on a large rock and watched his friend remove her cloak. Lucy had grown, she was taller and her figure more defined. Her hair was longer, reaching a few inches bellow her shoulders, almost to the middle of her upper arm. She wore a simple sky blue satin gown ending right at her knee. When she finished taking her robe off, she folded it neatly, and, taking it in her hands, she found her friend's eyes and smiled brightly at him. The dragon-slayer smiled back at her, genuinely happy that the one thing he had missed the most had remained the same.

As Lucy began to walk towards the pink-haired boy, she took the time to really look at him. Natsu had changed; he was no longer a cute little kid. He had grown tall and strong, his well-defined muscles making his arduous training slightly evident. Just like the first time she had met him, the boy was shirtless, probably having grown out of the last set of clothes he had had months ago. He wore his scarf around his waist, almost like a belt of some sorts, and Lucy assumed it was to keep his pants in place. The pink-haired teen stared at her as she approached him, returning her smile instantly and making her feel at ease and complete in a way she hadn't felt in five long years.

The blond girl set the folded cloak on the rock, sitting on top of it and next to her childhood friend. Happy flew in their direction and cuddled onto Lucy's lap, letting the girl pet him affectionately as the two teens talked.

"So, Lucy, how's your magic going?" Natsu asked, still smiling widely at her.

Lucy's eyes sparkled, showing genuine happiness, "It's great, Natsu. Grandpa is now teaching me all the celestial spells that don't require keys. It is kind of hard since he's not a stellar mage, but we're doing pretty well. He says I'll be able to control them soon."

"What about the cool Spirit People?" the dragon-slayer interjected, pouting. "Those were so cool!"

Lucy giggled, no matter how much older Natsu got, he always sounded like a little kid to her, even in his letters. "Don't be silly, Natsu, of course I can still summon Celestial Spirits. It's just that I've already mastered that part of my magic. In fact, I've been making contracts with them since I was ten. All of Mamma's old spirits have contracts with me now."

The pink-haired boy's eyes widened in awe, "Really, Lucy? That's awesome! Can I meet them? Please?"

Lucy smiled again, "Actually, there was one of my spirits I really wanted you to meet. He's so very special to me, and my closest friend… after you, of course."

Natsu dropped his grin, not liking the idea of sharing his best friend status with someone else, human, Stellar Spirit, dragon, or other magic creature. The blond, however, missed his demeanor's sudden change and continued speaking, "He was my first contract, and the first spirit that hadn't belonged to Mamma beforehand. That's why he's so special. Grandpa gave me his key for my tenth birthday, and encouraged me to open his gate. He's Leo, the leader of the Zodiac, the strongest spirit, and my first spirit friend.

"We made a special type of contract under Grandpa's guidance. He's kept me company all these years, whenever Mamma was busy with the Duke and I couldn't find a way to see Grandpa."

The dragon-slayer listened attentively. "What sort of special contract, Lucy?" he asked her, still somewhat annoyed.

The blond mage found his onyx eyes, "Sorry, I forget sometimes that you don't really know much about Celestial magic." She waited until he offered her an understanding smile to continue. "Celestial magic opens a door to a different world, Natsu. Celestial Sprits live in their own dimensional realm and stellar mages use celestial keys to summon them into our own world. A stellar mage's magic connects the two words, and, thus, we carry the responsibility to maintain the magic balance between both of them. We make contracts with our sprits based on our oath as stellar mages to keep them. That is why a stellar mage's promise is binding; it is soldered with magic. We cannot break our promises because we would be undermining our celestial contracts and putting the magic balance between our two worlds in jeopardy."

Natsu nodded, "So what is it that makes your contract with… What was his name? Leo, so especial?"

The blond twelve-year old smiled at her friend before continuing, "Remember you must promise me not to tell this to anyone, Natsu. I am trusting you."

"I promise, Lucy, you know that everything you tell me will always be well guarded."

The girl nodded, "Thanks, Natsu, I just needed to hear it. The contract between Leo and I is special because there are no stipulations to it. There are no rules dictating when I can call on him; he is always there for me whenever I need him. According to Grandpa, there has never been a contract like this one before. There have always been restrictions between a spirit and a mage, but between Leo and I there are none. We have decided to trust each other solely on the value of our word as a mage and a spirit that we will always respect each other. We are truly friends, not warranted by any promise other than our mutual desire to be there for one another. As a sign of our friendship, he even decided to tell me his name in the stellar plane. He is not only Leo the Zodiac Stellar Spirit to me, he's my trusted friend Loke."

Natsu smiled, his anger completely dissipated. "I see. That is really something, Lucy. I would like to meet Leo one day," he said, taking care to address the spirit by his formal name out of respect. "He's the one taking care of you while I cannot, so I should thank him. Besides, it'd be my pleasure to meet my best friend's new friend." He stared into her eyes, and she smiled back at him, sensing the truthfulness in his words. Natsu truly understood the value she placed on her celestial contracts.

After a brief silence, the pink-haired dragon-slayer poked his Exceed partner who had fallen asleep on Lucy's lap. Once the blue flying cat was awake, the two started to tell Lucy all about his training, his visit to Extalia, and about life in the forest. The trio continued to talk pleasurably for a longer while, until they had updated one another in each and every aspect of their lives in the past five years.

Noticing Happy had fallen asleep on the blond's lap again, Natsu decided to ask the one last thing he needed to know. He looked at his friend straight in the eye and took a deep breath before speaking. "Lucy, do you remember the night we met?" he began, "I… I really need to know. I need to know if you felt it, too."

A moment of silence passed between the two teens, and then Lucy finally opened her mouth to speak.

* * *

Layla approached her red-scaled friend. "I am sorry for keeping you waiting, Igneel. My husband summoned me and I had to wait until he had gone to bed to come meet you," she apologized.

Igneel smiled softly at her, "Don't worry about it, Layla. I understand."

The blond woman sighed, "Thank you, Igneel. I appreciate you don't mind meeting so far away from both the forest and the castle, but ever since Laxus ran away, the Duke has reinforced security in and around the castle. He equipped all of the soldiers' uniforms with his Shikigami so they could communicate with him directly at all times. Iwan has never cared about his own son, and the day Laxus finally chooses to leave him, instead of realizing his mistakes, he feels threatened by it."

"How did it happen, Layla?" Igneel asked concerned.

"Laxus walked right out the castle's main door, telling the guard on duty that his father had allowed him to leave," the blond woman began. "When Iwan found out, he was furious. He made everyone in the castle watch the soldier's execution. It was gruesome, Igneel. He asked the King to send one of his own men to torture the prisoner before hanging him. Even Lucy was forced to watch it…" Layla couldn't continue, as her voice began to fail her and tears began to leave her brown eyes.

The dragon gave his friend an apologetic and sympathetic look, "I am sorry you are forced to live under such conditions, Layla. That man is almost as despicable as the King himself. I wish there was something I could do."

The blond returned his comforting comment with a smile, "It's alright, Igneel. I accepted my fate long time ago, just like you. Now, why are you here tonight?"

Igneel straightened himself up and looked sternly back at her. "I think it's time you tell me the truth, Layla," the dragon said determinately. "Particularly after what you have just told me. No more hiding, I am not letting you carry this burden alone anymore. Now, speak."

Layla gasped surprised, her eyes tearing up again at her friend's words. "Very well, Igneel. You win, but you must promise me to keep what I am about to tell you to yourself. Not even Natsu can know about this. Understood?" she finally said.

The red-scaled dragon nodded, "I promise, Layla."

* * *

Happy woke up to find his two friends staring intently into each other's eyes. Unlike the previous times they had engaged in such activity that night, Natsu and Lucy seemed to not recognize anything else except for each other. A sudden flash in the sky momentarily caught his attention, and his head whipped upwards to see the multicolored star sparkle three times before it swayed through the sky into an unknown destination.

When Happy turned to look at the two teens again, his pink-haired friend had his left hand fingers entwined with Lucy's right hand fingers, and he was running his right hand up and down the blond's left arm. Confused, the blue Exceed rubbed his eyes and whispered his partner's name warily. The dragon-slayer made no reaction; he was still fixed on Lucy's eyes, touching her arm, and getting closer to her. Happy didn't understand what was going on, but before he could try to get his friend's attention again, a loud noise near him forced him to look at the dark forest behind Natsu.

Before he knew it, three figures appeared before him. Three heavily armed knights. Happy gasped in shock, and the soldier closest to his pink-haired friend launched himself forward, spear heading directly towards Natsu.

"Natsu, watch out!" Happy yelled.

The dragon-slayer snapped back to reality, shaking his head after hearing his partner's desperate scream. Thanks to his superhuman reflexes, he was able to push Lucy and Happy away from danger and move slightly away from the pointed weapon, which, instead of piercing through his torso, nipped him near his neck. It was a deep wound, but it wasn't fatal.

The three knights prepared for another attack, while Lucy and Natsu incorporated. The fifteen-year-old male turned to look at the younger girl. "Run, I'll keep them busy," he said firmly, sounding almost like an order and making sure to abstain from saying her name.

"Never. I will never leave a friend in need alone," came Lucy's response and immediately after, she grabbed a golden key from under her skirt and yelled, "Gate of the Lion, I open thee, Leo!"

Seconds later, the Leo Zodiac Spirit appeared. He was a tall and fitted man with blond, spiky hair that almost gave the impression of being a lion's mane. He wore a black suit, and was playing with a gold ring around his right hand's ring finger. "You called, Master?"

"Mages!" yelled the same knight who had attacked Natsu earlier, "King Astarot will be very interested in this."

Natsu's eyes squinted in anger; these were Royal Knights. What were they doing at the Dreyars' castle? Before he could put his thoughts in order, the royal soldiers thrust forward with their swords at hand. The pink-haired dragon-slayer reacted instantly, lighting his fist on fire and readied to defend himself, knowing he had to make sure he kept his magic a secret and pass as an ordinary fire mage.

Leo, on the other hand, who had already been identified as a Celestial Sprit, held his ring in front of him and yelled, "Oh Regulus, grant me your strength, Regulus Punch!" A bright light emerged from his ring and covered his right hand. He moved at an unnaturally fast speed and hit one of the three knights, knocking him out instantly. Meanwhile, with both fists aflame, Natsu attacked the two remaining soldiers, quickly bringing them down as well.

Leo turned to acknowledge the dragon-slayer, "You must be my Master's treasured friend. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

The pink-haired teen smiled and nodded back at him, "I am. It is a pleasure to meet the one who has been keeping my best friend safe for me these past years. I only wish we could have met in more agreeable circumstances."

The Stellar Spirit smiled back and said, "So do I." He then turned to look at Lucy, and bowing slightly, he said, "If that is all you need, Master, I'll take my leave."

The blond mage smiled back at him and nodded, "Yes, Loke, thank you," and as she finished speaking, the Celestial Spirit disappeared.

Natsu turned to his friend. "Lucy, are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

The blond girl nodded, signaling her affirmative response. "What about you, Natsu?" she asked back.

The pink-haired dragon-slayer side grinned, "Just perfect."

Lucy gasped, and yelling "Natsu! You're not fine! You're bleeding!", she rushed to aid her friend. "We have to go back to the lake. We need to wash that wound."

The dragon-slayer sighed, "I'm fine, Lucy, don't wo–"

Natsu couldn't finish his sentence, since one of the knights had regained consciousness and was heading towards the two teens at full speed. The boy pushed Lucy away and conjured his fire once more to fight his foe.

"I know your names and your type of magic, boy. The King will reward me generously for this information; especially about you, fire mage. And, then, he will hunt you both down and kill you mercilessly," the knight spat scornfully. His helmet long forgotten on the ground, revealing dark brown tresses and a pair of bright green eyes that glared menacingly back at him.

Natsu avoided another of his attacks, "What do you mean kill us?"

The royal knight smirked evilly, licking his lips, "The King doesn't tolerate magic outside of his mage army, which means you lot will be killed on the spot. The King particularly enjoys torturing your kind and loves to watch as you burn to death in his flames." His eyes traveled towards Lucy, and his eyes shined lustfully, "I'm sure he'd find this blond delicacy very much to his liking as well. I bet he'll have some fun with her before getting rid of her."

Natsu would never allow anyone to hurt Lucy, let alone torture her. And even less by that despicable man he had run away from his entire life. Now he understood why Velia had kept moving around Fiore all those years and why she had been so wary in getting him a magic teacher. She had been keeping him safe, and he would do the same for Lucy. Before he could counterattack, he heard a scream, and, turning to his left, he saw another of the knights had stood up and was holding Lucy forcefully by her neck. "Move and I'll snap her neck, fire mage," the knight yelled.

The pink-haired teen moved faster than the two royal soldiers could predict. Taking a deep breath, he yelled, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" and bright, yellow and orange flames erupted from his mouth, landing on the knight who was pointing his sword at him. Immediately after, he sprinted towards the surprised remaining knight. "Fire Dragon's Fist!" came his next attack. His right hand grew in size and mutated into a dragon-looking claw, completely covered in red flames. He hit his opponent and sent him flying ten feet through the air. The soldier landed on an old tree trunk with a sickening crack, falling dead to the ground.

Just as Natsu was about to search his friend's body for any injuries, he heard the rustling of leaves to his right. He turned towards the noise, realizing the remaining royal knight was trying to escape. Taking another deep breath, Natsu released another Fire Dragon's Roar on the fleeing man. Not taking any chances, the dragon-slayer walked towards the royal knights' inert bodies and checked for any signs of a pulse. Finding none, he returned to where a disheveled Lucy was lying on the grassy clearing. She looked frightened and vulnerable.

Natsu kneeled next to her and wrapped his arms around her as she began to cry. She held closely onto him, pressing her fingertips strongly on his bare shoulders. He whispered soothing words to her as he rubbed her back softly, "It's alright, Lucy, everything will be alright."

Lucy lifter her face from his chest and found his eyes. Her right hand slowly made its way up and cupped his face. "I am so glad you are okay. I… I don't know what I would've done if they had hurt you, Natsu! Are they…."

Lucy trailed off, not able to finish her question. The pink-haired teen nodded, "Yes, they're dead," he said sternly, "I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you, Lucy, or if I put your life in any danger." Tears started to leave his onyx eyes, and the blond girl used the hand that was still resting on his cheek to wipe them away from his face.

"Were they your first, Natsu?" she asked timidly, almost whispering. Natsu raised his left hand and covered hers over his cheek. He couldn't speak, merely nodding his answer as more tears escaped his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Natsu. I am so sorry you had to do that," Lucy whispered next.

The pink-haired dragon-slayer shook his head, "Don't be, Lucy. I don't like taking another man's life, but sometimes you must do so to protect what is dearest to you. This world isn't fair, and the weight of their lives is only mine to bear. Just know that I promise to always do my best to keep you safe, Lucy."

"I promise to do the same, Natsu," came her instant response. "I could never stand by and do nothing while my friends are fighting so hard to protect me. We'll fight together, and protect each other together as well. Promise me," the blond girl said firmly, still staring intently into the dragon-slayer's eyes.

Natsu sighed, "I promise, Lucy."

The blond girl, then, ripped a piece of her dress's undercover and used it to put pressure on Natsu's neck wound. "We need to get you cleaned up, Natsu," she said, "That cut is worse than it looks."

Natsu couldn't respond, the shaking of bushes forcing the two teens to become alerted once more. Natsu was already preparing his right hand to burst into flames, while Lucy had her hand over her keys. A familiar voice made them let out the breath they had been holding and relax.

"Natsu! Lucy! Are you both alright?" Igneel said worriedly, as he brusquely cut through the thick shrubbery to approach the two teens. Happy came flying down on them next, landing on Natsu's lap, yelling and crying. Finally, Layla came into view with a troubled expression.

"We're fine, Igneel… We are now, anyway," Natsu replied.

"What were you two thinking!" the fire dragon roared angrily, "Meeting like this when the entire Dreyar Army is out patrolling the area!"

Layla corrected him, "These aren't Iwan's soldiers. They are soldiers from the Royal Army." She approached the two teens, "You were lucky they weren't the Duke's men, or his entire army would be heading this way by now, thanks to his Shikigami." She turned to Lucy and spoke in a harsher tone, "This is precisely why I forbade you to leave the castle, Lucy!"

The girl averted her gaze; she wasn't going to apologize, but she did feel guilty about worrying her mother and getting Natsu injured. Now, she definitely would have to talk to her grandfather, and she would need his help to assuage her mother's anger. He was the only person who could make her mother understand her need to see her pink-haired friend.

"Stop it, Layla. This is not the time for anger. I think these two got more than what they bargained for tonight," Igneel interrupted. "They may be young, but they are wise beyond their years, as you yourself know. They understand they will carry these three men's lives with them for the rest of theirs." The two teenagers looked up at him, and the reflection in their eyes told him he was right. Sighing after he saw them nod to confirm his statement, he added in a friendlier tone, "Let's get you cleaned up, Natsu, and then we are leaving."

Natsu and Lucy stood up and followed the two adults back to the lake. Igneel, Layla, and Happy stopped farther away from the crystalline water and allowed the two teenagers to proceed alone towards the lake's edge. The dragon waited until they had reached the water and Lucy had begun washing Natsu's wound to speak. Turning to Layla, he said in a soft voice, "Don't be too hard on them, Layla. I know you are concerned about their safety, but perhaps it was for the best that they met again."

The blond woman looked back at him, "Perhaps. I'm sure someone else agrees with you, or Lucy wouldn't have been able to leave the castle tonight. I worry so much, Igneel. I won't always be able to protect her, I know that, but I can't help it!"

"Layla," the red-scaled creature continued, "No parent is capable of flawlessly protecting his or her progeny. We can only do the best we can; and, although protecting our children is inherent to all parents, that is not our real job, Layla. You know this. Our job is to raise them, to _teach_ them, to provide them with the tools they will need to thrive in their own lives." Igneel watched as his old friend sighed defeated. "They care for each other, and I am sure they will help to keep one another safe when we can't," he added.

Happy just watched silently as the two adults talked. It wasn't his place to interrupt and offer his own opinion on the matter. He believed Natsu would always try his best to protect their friend. He had heard his pink-haired partner say that he would numerous times. He wasn't sure, however, if the two parents knew about the promises the two teens kept making to each other, or how much those promises meant to them. After all, they had been totally ignorant of their ongoing communication these past five years. But they seemed to intuit something about the teenagers' relationship.

When the royal knights had attacked, Happy had seen the pink-haired dragon-slayer's determinate expression. He hadn't questioned his actions once, and had followed through with his attacks one after the other. However, the Exceed had worried about his friends, and, the second he had recuperated from his fall, he had taken flight to find Igneel. He needed to be sure Natsu and Lucy would be safe. He had no idea what sort of enemy those men were, what their melee abilities were, if they possessed magic or not. Setting out to find Igneel had been the right decision, even if it meant revealing the teens' clandestine rendezvous.

* * *

After Lucy had washed and wrapped his neck wound with another ripped cloth from her dress, Natsu smiled back at her and thanked her. She looked at him, "I did the best I could, Natsu, but I think it'll leave a scar."

He fixed his eyes on her, his smile never leaving his face, "It's alright, Lucy. I don't mind. The scar will remind me I should never let my guard down again." The blond girl returned his smile warily, and Natsu spoke again, "Really, Lucy, you shouldn't worry or feel bad. It is also a reminder that I succeeded in keeping you safe."

She nodded slightly and her smile widened a little, "If that's the case, then I won't mind when I get my own scars protecting you."

Natsu hardened his stare. "You won't be getting any scars. Not if I can help it, Lucy," he said seriously.

"Natsu," Lucy responded with the same serious tone the fire dragon-slayer had used with her, "We promised to fight alongside one another. I will get battle wounds, and I don't mind them. You won't always be able to protect me, and you will need protecting, too." She stopped when she saw the boy scowl disapprovingly, "That's why we are fighting together, Natsu, because we will be twice as strong, twice as smart, and twice as capable of keeping each other safe."

Natsu sighed, taking her hand to help her stand up. "I guess you're right. I can't argue with you on that. Not that I like it all that much, but I know I'm not perfect and I know my own limitations. At least I won't have to worry about you if you're standing right next to me… And a promise is a promise," he finished stating, giving her a warm smile in return.

Lucy squeezed his hand to signal her appreciation, and smiled genuinely back at him before they walked back to where the other three were waiting for them.

Igneel turned to look at his son, "Ready, Natsu? It's time to go. We also need to take care of those soldiers' bodies. We can't let them stay where they are and risk them being found. That could spring a lot of problems for Layla and Lucy."

The pink-haired teen nodded. "I understand, Igneel. I'm ready," he said, letting go of Lucy's hand to avoid the adults seeing them in such a position.

Lucy interjected, "Wait a second! Mmm, Mister Igneel, would you mind waiting ten more minutes?"

The red-scaled dragon eyed Lucy directly for the first time that evening. He stared into her eyes, searching deep within them for what he was looking for. Once he was contented with his perusal, he smiled slightly, "Sure, Lucy, I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances, but I am glad you are safe and that you had some time to catch up with Natsu."

The blond smiled back at him, "Thanks, Mister Igneel." Lucy, then, pulled her skirt up and took one of her golden keys out. "Gate of the Maiden, I open thee, Virgo," she chanted, and instantly the pink-haired maid appeared before them.

"Yes, Princess, what may I do for you?" the Stellar Spirit said, bowing slightly.

"Hi, Virgo, I would like you to do as the last time Natsu and Mister Igneel were here. Could you please bring some clothes for him? Mmmm," she paused and stared at the pink-haired boy's feet, "I think two pairs of sandals in a bigger size than the one he's wearing will be fine." Turning back towards the maid, she continued, "Then, try for five loose shirts. Don't worry to much about those, since Natsu likes to be bare-chested most of the time, anyway."

The dragon-slayer blushed lightly at her words, but she failed to notice it since she was still looking at her spirit while she spoke. Igneel, however, didn't miss his reaction, or the thorough knowledge the young blond had of the boy in general, of his dressing habits, and, as the dragon would find out soon, of his trouble with clothing during training and of his magic progress.

"As for the pants," Lucy continued, "Make them loose, too, and of different sizes. I think six should be enough." She paused to catch her breath, "Ah! Don't make them long, cut them right below the knee so that the fabric doesn't get in the way of his fire attacks." Lucy stopped to see if Virgo was following her, and, after receiving a nod from the spirit, she proceeded. "Finally, go for twelve pairs of underwear this time," she added, blushing a little at her own statement.

Virgo nodded one more time, "Understood, Princess. I will be right back," disappearing after she had spoken.

Lucy turned back to look at the small group. Natsu had his head down and was staring at his toes in odd enthusiasm. Her mother was looking at her and she could tell the older woman was wondering just how she knew so much about her friend. Igneel's expression was the one that bewildered her the most, since even if he was staring at her with a certain degree of surprise, he was also giving her a knowing look that she couldn't quite figure out. Happy didn't seem at all concerned. She figured the Exceed had no reason to be shocked; he knew about their ongoing correspondence and about her asking Virgo to make clothes for Natsu beforehand.

The pink-haired dragon-slayer finally looked up and found Lucy's light brown eyes. "Thanks, Lucy. You really are too nice and caring."

The twelve-year old smiled back at him, "Nonsense, Natsu. What kind of friend would I be if I let you run around in scraps of old clothes that don't fit you anymore? You have more important things to worry about than buying or making clothes, and it only takes Virgo a few minutes to get it done. Besides, she likes helping out."

Virgo reappeared with a large bundle behind her, shortly after. This time, it was Natsu who approached her and took the sack from her. "Thank you, Virgo, I really appreciate your help," he stated, giving the Stellar Sprit a wide smile.

"It is my pleasure, Master Natsu," Virgo replied.

Natsu stared quizzically at her, "Master?"

"Brother Leo has always told me to address Princess's friends with respect. Would you prefer another honorific, Master Natsu?" the spirit responded.

"No, no… Couldn't you just call me Natsu?" the boy insisted.

Lucy's laughter interrupted their exchange. "Let it go, Natsu. You'll never get her to just call you by your name." Natsu was now looking at her as she proceeded, "When I was five, Mamma called Virgo to keep me company while she went to talk to the Duke. Apparently, I asked her to play with me a game of princesses and asked her to call me 'princess.' She's never stopped calling me that since that day."

"Would you prefer me to address you as Prince Natsu, then?" Virgo asked next.

"No!" the dragon-slayer replied, widening his eyes and his eyebrows rising in surprise. "If it's between 'prince' or 'master,' I guess 'master' is fine," he finished stating, taking Lucy's word that he'd never win the argument.

"Very well, then, Master Natsu," Virgo continued and bowed before him. She turned to Lucy next, "If that is all, Princess, I take my leave."

Lucy giggled, "Thanks, Virgo, that is all." And with her words, the Stellar Spirit disappeared, returning to the Celestial Realm.

Igneel's chuckle forced Natsu to turn to look at his dragon father. Both of the adults and Happy had an amused expression on their face, but the one who looked the most entertained was Lucy. He glanced at the dragon and said, "Don't say anything," as he waked back towards the red-scaled creature to follow back into the forest.

"Wasn't going to, son," Igneel responded with a clear smirk on his face.

"Ready to go, _Master Natsu_?" Happy said tauntingly.

"Damn it, Happy! Not you, too!" came the dragon-slayer's instant reply.

After the Exceed's comment, everyone, except Natsu, started laughing. Happy was really the only one who could make fun of his partner in that way, but all of the magical beings present thoroughly enjoyed the moment.

Shortly after, Igneel stood up and addressed the pink-haired teen again, "Alright, Natsu, it really is time for us to leave now."

Natsu nodded to confirm his understanding. He approached Layla and said in almost a whisper, "Lady Layla, I am sorry if I made you worry because of what happened earlier, but I really needed to see Lucy. I hope you understand, and I still intend on keeping the promise I made to you five years ago."

Layla smiled back at him affectionately and whispered back at him, "It's alright, Natsu, you kept her safe, and I know you always will. Take care of your wound, and don't worry about it too much. Next time you come, I'll make sure to let Lucy come along, okay?"

The pink-haired dragon-slayer smiled back and nodded. "Thank you for understanding, Lady Layla," he added before he walked over to where Lucy was saying her goodbyes to Igneel. He knew she'd see Happy again soon, but neither of them could guess how long it would be before she would see Igneel – or each other – again.

Sensing her friend behind her, Lucy turned to address him. As their gazes found each other, Natsu's right hand entwined with Lucy's left. It was the one away from their parents' and Happy's eyes, done in an effort to give them some sort of private intimacy. "I am so glad I got to see you and catch up with you, Lucy. I missed talking to you. Until next time," he said. He then leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, "I'll write soon," and quickly untangled their fingers and walked back to where Igneel and Happy were already waiting for him.

Lucy could only nod in agreement, since the dragon-slayer was already too far away for her to say anything. She presumed he had done it on purpose in order to avoid her saying goodbye to him again. She knew he didn't like goodbyes. She walked back to her mother and watched as they disappeared through the thick purple bushes just like they had done five years before, only there were three figures instead of two this time. She glanced at her mother, knowing she would be reprimanded for her actions that night as soon as the two were alone. She let her eyes fall over the sparkling water and smiled. She didn't mind; meeting him again was worth her mother's anger and much more.

* * *

_**So, How was** **it?** _Please don't forget to let me know what you all thought.

Chapter 4: "...and Its Consequences" As you can tell from the chapter's title, tonight's accident will really start to get things in motion... I don't want to give too much away with a preview, but let's just say the adults are not happy with what the children did.


	4. Chap4: and Its Consequences

Hello everyone!  
So thanks for the wonderful reviews, the favorites, and alerts.

_Fire King & Jizang - _Thanks for the enthusiastic review! Hope chap.4 keeps up with it!  
_Dark Natsu - _Thanks for the review! There will be other couples in the story, but that will come later. And it won't be too much longer before you hear about the "new" Fairy Tail as well. I just don't want to give anything away yet...  
_Betta Fische - _Thanks for the crazy review, again! Wow, I actually had to google this woman up. wtf? People will do weird things for you. And thanks for the compliments, you're so kind...

So, here comes chap. 4. Pay close attention to everything that is said because it will all become really important later.  
Hope you enjoy!

Summary: Get ready to get tossed into a world where people are all "bound" to each other through their past and their present, by who they are and by who they decide to be. Where fate and choice clash and a single decision can change the future. There is no such thing as coincidences in this world, but neither are we pawns of a prefixed destiny. Natsu and Lucy might have been destined to meet, but they_chose_ to keep their promises to each other. Born in a world plagued by death and governed by a tyrant, Natsu Dragneel held the power to restore Fiore to what it once was. When he met Lucy Heartfilia, he promised to always protect her. However, before embarking on the journey to complete his training, he made a decision in order to keep his promise to his dearest friend. A decision that would change everything... Performing a Magic Binding...

* * *

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. The plot, and the added bunch of psychopaths and the nice little people here and there are mine.

* * *

"The Fire that Binds Us"

Chapter 4: …and Its Consequences

"What were you thinking, Natsu!" Igneel roared angrily. They had returned to the cave in the forest they called home not too long ago. The fire burned brightly, illuminating the cavern's rocky walls, and the remains of their dinner laid spread across the floor forgotten.

"I had to see her, Igneel. I _needed_ to see her again! I thought you, of all people, would understand that!" Natsu yelled back.

"You put both of you in danger by doing such a reckless thing! You could've been killed; your magic could've been discovered. You endangered Lucy's life. Not only that, you've also been keeping some sort of secret contact with her all these years. Don't you dare deny it!" the dragon continued, raising his voice even more.

"I won't. Yes, I have been talking to Lucy," he said staring directly into Igneel's slanted, yellow eyes, "but I haven't broken any arrangement between us. Lucy is my friend, and like I told you the first night I met her, I will always miss her."

"Naïve child! Your focus should be in your training. That is what is most important." The red-scaled dragon took two steps forward towards his pink-haired apprentice, "You still have at least three more years to fully control your magic. I won't let you throw that all to waste, Natsu! You will finish your training!"

"Who said anything about stopping my training!" Natsu retorted angrily, also raising his voice. "That is, and has always been, my first priority, Igneel. I thought you understood that. That I'm entirely committed to becoming the best dragon-slayer I can be; that I mean to use that power to protect what is most precious to me." The boy took a moment to calm himself down, breathing deeply before continuing, "Lucy is not a distraction to my training. On the contrary, after I met her, I found more determination to continue. When I say I'll always miss her, is because I need her, Igneel. I am not complete without her, and I won't let her stay in that place she detests. Once I am done with my training I will get her out of that prison she's living in with that monster of a man."

Igneel kept his stern and angry gaze on his son. He huffed annoyed, "You don't know what you are talking about, boy."

Natsu interrupted, "I do know. Ever since you explained to me what I did with her five years ago, I've known. I felt it then, and I feel it now. I will protect Lucy; it doesn't matter if she doesn't understand the nature of my feelings. I will always stay with her."

Igneel's eyes squinted further in anger, "You selfish, self-centered, ignorant human! You were children. What is more, Lucy is still a child! She's barely twelve years old, Natsu. She didn't know what she was doing that night, and she still doesn't understand." He lowered his head and brought it dangerously close to the equally furious pink-haired teen.

Natsu stared into his foster father's eyes self-assuredly. It didn't matter if Igneel didn't understand. He knew he was right. The dragon wasn't present during his conversation with Lucy earlier that night. He hadn't been gazing into her deep and hypnotic, light brown eyes when she was answering his question. Her words echoed in his mind, reaffirming his convictions.

"_I… I remember that night, Natsu. There's not a day that goes by that I don't think about it. I don't know why, but I can't stop thinking about it. About what happened. About what I did, what you did… How I felt, and what I felt in you." Lucy confided to her friend, keeping her eyes fixed on his slanted, onyx orbs that observed her curiously, almost as if they were looking all the way into her soul. _

"_So, your magic wanted to do it, too?" the pink-haired dragon slayer asked quietly, with a tinge of doubt in his voice._

_Lucy nodded shyly, her cheeks gaining a light blush, "Yes. I'm not sure exactly what it was looking to achieve by doing so, but, that night, my magic took over and guided me through all of it. I don't know how to explain it, Natsu, but I felt warm and calm with you. Like your magic was filling an empty space inside I always knew I had, but I had never found a way to get rid of."_

_Natsu stared into her eyes, opening his mouth to speak questioningly, for once not completely in control of his words. "Lucy…" _

_The girl looked at him again. Taking a deep breath, he asked subdued, "Lucy, may I?" _

_Lucy simply nodded, and, after her signal, Natsu blinked twice before staring deeply into her eyes, gazing past into her soul, as he entwined his left hand fingers with those of her right and brought his right hand to caress her left shoulder._

Igneel stood there, looking into the teen's eyes firmly. Raising his head, his anger spiraling out of control as he roared at the pink-haired dragon-slayer, "You put her through the Recognition process again, didn't you, Natsu? That's why those soldiers caught you off guard and ended up cutting you!"

"What if I did?" Natsu yelled back defiantly. "Why are you so averse to the idea that Lucy's my mate!"

"She's the only female of your kind and age range that you know, Natsu! Besides, you are too young to start thinking about mating. But most importantly, you are being selfish and not thinking about the consequences of your actions! Or have you forgotten the sort of responsibility that comes with being a dragon-slayer?" Igneel replied, trying to control his anger.

"I don't care if she's the only girl I've ever met. I just know, Igneel! And I don't care if she doesn't return my feelings. I will stay beside her to protect her. I've seen her soul and her magic twice now, Igneel, and I know what I saw," Natsu yelled breathlessly. "I made a promise, and I intend to keep it. And no, I haven't forgotten the weight of my actions either," he continued after regaining his breath, "You think I will ever forget the faces of those men I killed tonight, huh? I won't! Not ever. But that is _my_ burden to carry, Igneel. It was always my choice to use my magic to protect those who are dear to me. I would've done the same if it had been you who was in danger."

"Natsu!" the red-scaled dragon snapped back at him, "You don't understand. There are extenuating circumstances to both you and Lucy…"

"But I do, Igneel," the teen dragon-slayer interrupted, "I've seen her magic, I know what she is, and I don't care. I've already told you, once I am done with my training, I will come back for her and take her away from that nightmarish place!"

Igneel huffed angrily and raised his voice once more, "Very well, stubborn child! If you are so sure and adamant about your future, then it is time you know who you truly are_, Natsu Dragneel_!"

The pink-haired boy's eyes widened in shock, his voice caught stuck in his throat. He plummeted to the floor, incapable of keeping himself standing and turned to look at his foster father in the eye, searching for a sign that he was lying, even if he knew the dragon never lied.

The red-scaled creature sighed and spoke in a softer voice, "It really is time you know the truth, Natsu."

Igneel lied down on the rocky floor and began telling his foster child the tragic story of the Dragneels, of their past and their legacy. The dragon told Natsu about Astarot's betrayal, his nature, his power, his crimes, and his savage thirst for immortality. About the war that had brought Astarot to power, of his alliance with Iwan Dreyar, of the Duke's crimes, of Layla's sacrifices, of the King's hunt for Fairy Tail soldiers, of Makarov's imprisonment. He didn't keep anything to himself, not anymore. Natsu deserved to know the truth. The dragon spoke for a long time, telling the boy even about his own suspicions regarding his birth.

Once Igneel was done, the pink-haired dragon-slayer wiped the tears away from his eyes and looked sternly into his teacher's yellow, slanted orbs. Natsu stood up, and, keeping a strong and determined look in his eyes, he said, "I will stop him, Igneel. I will end my father's rule of terror. I won't allow him to keep torturing the people of Fiore. By the dragon blood that runs through my veins and the scorching fire that lives within my soul, I promise you I will stop him."

* * *

Happy had remained quiet for the entirety of the heated debate between Igneel and Natsu, knowing it wasn't his place to intervene. He was Natsu's partner, and he would support him in whatever decision he ended up making. The Exceed knew he'd follow his pink-haired friend to the ends of the world, not because he was bound to by the magical agreement between them, but because he _wanted_ to. Happy considered Natsu a true friend, indiscriminately of the circumstances of their meeting and current arrangement. He chose to stay with Natsu; he didn't feel obliged to remain by his side.

Once Igneel had finished speaking, Happy watched as Natsu walked out of the cave into the rainy night and got lost in its darkness. After a few minutes of staring at the place where his partner had disappeared to, he wiped the tears away from his own eyes, and, with newfound determination, spread his wings and flew out of the cave to find his friend. Just like Natsu had promised to put an end to his father's reign, Happy promised himself he would do everything in his power to help his partner fulfill that promise.

Happy found Natsu kneeling on a clearing not too far away from the cave. His fingers dug deep into the mud, while his body shook in anger as he continued to cry. The blue Exceed approached the teen cautiously, and, once he was right in front of him, he spoke firmly, "Natsu, there's something I want you to know. It is important."

The pink-haired boy raised his head and stared at his friend absently, "Not now, Happy. I need some time alone."

"I'm not leaving you to go through this alone, Natsu," the cat replied firmly. "And you need to hear this now."

Natsu continued to look at his furry partner, tears still falling from his eyes and fists still digging deeper into the muddy ground. Happy came closer to the grieving boy, and raised his right paw, placing it on the dragon-slayer's left arm in an effort to sooth his friend. "Natsu, I want you to know that I think of us as Lucy and Leo. I consider you my friend. I'm not staying with you, or promising to help you fulfill your promises because I am bound by our magical agreement. I am doing this because I want to. You are my best friend, and I will always do my best to protect you and help you in any way I can."

"You were awake during our conversation?" the boy asked surprised.

"I was, but I did fall asleep sometime during our explanation of what we've been doing these few years," the cat admitted.

"Thank you, Happy. I hope you know I feel the same way. Even before you hatched from that egg, I already considered you my friend," Natsu stated as he relaxed his muscles and took his fingers out of the dirt.

"What are we going to do now, Natsu?" Happy asked after he had sat on the boy's lap and started playing with Natsu's dirty fingers.

"Train. Train as hard as we can so we can get to Aberash earlier. My father never made it there, and I will need to master the Dragon Force if I want to defeat him," the dragon-slayer said determinately.

"What about Lucy? Are you telling her about you being a Dragneel?" the flying cat continued.

"The plan with Lucy is still the same. Now more than ever, I feel like I owe it to her to protect her. And I will tell her the truth about me next time I see her, you know I don't keep secrets from her. She deserves to know," Natsu said firmly.

The two partners kept quiet after that, each lost in their own thoughts. The dragon-slayer had instantly put the pieces of his puzzled life together, after Igneel had told him the truth. It was so easy to understand now why fire had always fascinated him. He had had dragon blood running through his veins before his initiation ritual, no wonder the magic recognized him so easily. He understood why Velia had made so many efforts to keep them from being noticed, and even sacrificed her own life to keep him alive. Like his red-scaled teacher, she also believed he could be the one to put an end to the King's destruction of the land. _His_ land, the land his ancestors had built with their own sweat and blood. He wouldn't let the deluded wishes of one man ruin everything the Dragneels and everyone else in Fiore had worked so hard to achieve. He would make sure his father paid for the crimes he had committed against his people, his family, and his teacher, even if it cost him his own life.

"Natsu?" Happy said, breaking the silence that had taken over the two friends, "What did you and Igneel mean about Lucy's magic and the Recognition process?"

The dragon-slayer sighed and fixed his gaze on the Exceed's, "I'm sorry, Happy, but I can't tell you anything about Lucy's magic; please understand."

After he saw his partner nod in agreement, he continued, "As for the Recognition test, Igneel was referring to the process by which a dragon selects his or her mate. You see, like you, dragons only mate once, and since they are magical creatures they have to test their potential mate's magic. It's something of a complicated thing to explain, it took Igneel three whole days to drill all the information into my head."

Happy nodded once more, "It's okay, you don't need to give me all the details. I can guess the nature of the exchange since we Exceeds go through something similar. But, what did you mean when you said Lucy was your mate even if she didn't return your feelings? Isn't the mating mutual? For you to recognize her as such, she must have agreed, too, right?"

"It's not that simple, Happy," Natsu began, "I was ten when I fist put Lucy through the test and I didn't really know what I was doing. I was merely following my instincts. Igneel is right in saying Lucy's too young, and she doesn't know dragon traditions, either. Besides, there is the issue of Lucy's magic. Although her magic agrees with mine, in her case, it does not necessarily mean she intended it romantically. Her magic is special, Happy; and it could've just been looking for a compatible match to share itself with. It just so happens that the dragon Recognition stage allows her magic to search for a magic match easily."

"But you are sure she's your mate. How?" the Exceed continued.

Natsu took a deep breath before replying, "I wasn't sure of that myself until tonight. You see, my life didn't really start until I met Igneel and Lucy. Igneel gave me the tools to achieve everything I ever wanted, but it was Lucy who gave me a _real_ reason to want that power. The fact that our magic called out to one another made us get to know each other faster. Without knowing it, putting her through the Recognition test made us share things new friends wouldn't have shared with each other so early in their friendship. Besides, ever since I met her, I've always felt like I can't keep anything from her. Not that I would want to, anyway.

"Throughout the years, we became closer friends through our letters, and the desire to protect her and be by her side only grew stronger. Tonight, I did consciously start the Recognition process again, but we got interrupted when those royal soldiers attacked us. Although reaching the second sense was enough for me to clarify my own feelings, I don't know Lucy's because we didn't get to finish."

"I get it," Happy said. "Is that why you want to protect her so much?"

"In part," came Natsu's reply, "Besides my own dragon instincts demanding that I do so, she will need someone to protect her because of her special magic. Also, now that I know I am a Dragneel, I have a duty as a royal heir to keep her safe, as a Heartfilia, as a Fiorian, as a mage, and as a friend."

"Then, I will help you keep that promise as well, Natsu," Happy stated firmly, finding his partner's eyes and locking his gaze with his. "Lucy's also my friend."

"Thanks, buddy. We will do it together," Natsu responded, letting a smile appear on his face for the first time since he had started arguing with his foster father that night.

"Aye, sir!" the blue cat said, giving his friend his own bright smile to seal their deal.

* * *

Lucy had been hiding behind the door leading to his grandfather's room for half an hour, listening to the argument between her mother and her grandfather. She had been part of the altercation before she had rushed out of the room angry and fighting the tears that were trying to make their way out of her eyes. Her mother had been really upset for the past few days, and, taking advantage of the Duke's departure to the royal castle, she had rushed into her father-in-law's room the second she had seen the coast clear.

When her mother came into the room, Lucy was already inside, just about to recount the events of two nights ago to her grandfather. At first, her mother had asked her to step outside while she talked to the old man. However, Layla had changed her mind almost instantly and demanded her daughter to stay instead. The teenager had expected her mother to be angry at her for disobeying the order to stay inside Dreyar castle and not meet Natsu, but the older woman seemed to be angrier with Makarov for letting her leave the castle unattended.

"Layla, you must understand. It was important for Lucy to meet her friend," Makarov had responded to her demanding questioning.

"Important? She could've been killed, all thanks to your reckless decision. You can't even leave this room to aid her if she should've needed it. You let a twelve-year-old child leave the Duke's castle in the middle of the night knowing what happened the last time someone stepped out of it without the Duke's consent!" a furious Layla countered.

"But nothing happened, Layla. She returned safe and sound, and both kids were able to defend themselves," came Makarov's reply.

Before her mother could counteract, Lucy intervened, "Why can't you understand how important it was for me to see Natsu again, Mamma?"

The older blond turned her attention to her, preparing herself to speak, but Lucy continued, "He is my only real friend outside these walls, my only link to the world. It's not that I am not grateful of yours, Grandpa's, or my spirits' company, but it is not the same. Natsu is the only one I feel like I can share everything about me with, someone who does not belong to this accursed family of ours, the only one who isn't imprisoned in this castle in some way or another!

"Besides all that, he understands me, Mamma. I trust him with my life, and so does he. He makes me feel complete. He fills a void I didn't even know was capable of being filled until he showed up. And my magic…"

Lucy trailed off, taking her eyes off her mother's and took a few steps back towards the window near the corner where the cushions she usually sat when she visited her grandfather laid on the floor. She instantly regretted mentioning her magic. She shouldn't have brought that up, but she had been so adamant in defending her relationship with Natsu that it had just slipped out.

Her mother stared at her in anger, and said determinately, "Finish your sentence, Lucy. And your magic, what?"

"Layla," the old man whispered softly, in an effort to calm the enraged woman.

"I said, finish your sentence, young lady," Layla insisted.

Lucy returned her attention to her mother and fixed her light brown eyes on the older woman's. She sighed, bringing one of her hands up to comb her unusually loose hair. The Duke always demanded she wore it up in a bun in a similar fashion to her mother. She hated it, but had no other choice but to oblige to the Duke's whims. Since the man wasn't at home, she could let it fall freely over her back.

"My magic…" she said softly and subdued, in a tone that opposed her determinant voice from before, "My magic likes him, Mamma. It calls on him, it wants to mingle with his."

Layla gasped, her eyebrows rising upward in surprise and her eyes reflecting the sudden shock Lucy's words had provoked in her. Makarov remained quiet, sitting on his chair and watching the two females attentively.

"You can't see him again, Lucy. It's too dangerous. I can't allow it!" Layla yelled at her daughter.

Lucy's eyes filled with tears. "What? Why not?"

"Promise me, Lucy, promise me you won't sneak out to meet with him alone again." Layla demanded.

Lucy shook her head. "I won't. I will never do that! Why can't you understand how much Natsu means to me! Why? And now you are asking me to never see him again? I will never agree to that," she snapped back with newfound determination to defend her friendship with the pink-haired dragon-slayer.

"I'm not saying you won't see him again, I'm just asking you not to see him alone anymore, without me or Igneel there." Layla continued, managing to lower her angered voice.

"I don't think there is anything wrong in me seeing my only _real_ friend, my only _human_ friend, so I will not agree to that. You say that as if Natsu was a bad person, or a danger to me. But he's the opposite."

Layla sighed, "Lucy, please understand. Your magic, it's special. It must be protected."

"And Natsu will do that, just as much as I will. Do you think I don't know what is expected of me? You really think I don't understand the sort of responsibilities I have because of it? I may be young, but I am not ignorant!" Lucy replied sternly, letting some stubborn tears leave her eyes. "I will never stop being Natsu's friend, Mamma. It pains me so much that you feel this way." With that last statement, the blond ran out of her grandfather's room.

Halfway down the secret spiral staircase that led to the ground floor, Lucy stopped and wiped the tears away from her eyes. She then decided to return to the room and apologize to her mother. She shouldn't have yelled at her; she should've just tried to explain her feelings better. With a heavy heart she began her way up the stairs again. However, when she reached the door, which she had left slightly opened, her feet stopped and her body froze in its place. Refusing to move, the blond teen remained outside of her grandfather's room and instead listened into the two adults' conversation.

"Layla, I don't think Lucy did anything wrong in meeting her friend." Makarov said firmly.

"Of course not! That's why you helped her sneak out of the castle." Layla answered.

"You must see that there is a reason for everything, Layla. If both children feel that strongly about their friendship, it is for the best that they meet," the old Wizard Saint continued.

Layla huffed annoyed. "Sometimes I think you and Igneel secretly keep in touch with each other; just like those two do. You sure seem to agree in everything."

"You know who the fire dragon's friend really is, Layla. The reason why we agree is because we are both aware that there are more serious things at stake here, Layla, not just your child's wellbeing. Fiore is dying. Astarot continues his relentless persecution of my children and my children's children. The dragon and I lived through that war, we saw our loved ones die, and we are both incapable of putting an end to it. Whether you want to accept it or not, fate continues to demand more of us. It is asking us to finish what Astarot started."

Makarov paused for a brief moment and took a deep breath, "Layla dear, I know you have suffered enough and you only want the best for your child, but remember what your job as a parent really is. You must instruct her and provide her with the critical abilities to make conscious and responsible decisions in the future. Keeping her locked up in this castle won't help her in the long run. She'll only be thrown into that hard and dangerous world unprepared. I know this is difficult for you to come to terms with, but the dragon-slayer will keep that promise he made to you all those years ago. Perhaps it was never _your_ job to protect her, but _his_. It wouldn't be the first time fate played such a cruel and bitter card on us mortals."

Layla raised her head and looked at Makarov questioningly. The old man continued, "You didn't need to say anything for me to realize who the boy really is Layla. I understand why you reacted the way you did when Lucy told you about the pull of her magic, but you must understand there are greater things at play here. To start with, that boy is not his father; don't punish him for his father's crimes. Second, I doubt it was only Lucy's magic that felt that way."

"How did you know?" was the only thing Layla managed to say back at the older man, still trying to accept everything else he had said to her. She had spent her life protecting Lucy, and she had accepted that mission without questioning it even once. She didn't have the strength, or the will, to grasp the full meaning of Makarov's words; and she wasn't sure she'd ever want to fully know what he had really been trying to say to her.

Makarov smiled gently, "It was easy to deduce, dear. The fire dragon would have only broken his pledge for one reason, and one reason only. And we both know what that reason is. The boy gave him hope. Let the two children's relationship run its course naturally, Layla. Do not interfere. I am not telling you not to be careful and protect your child, but I am asking you to let go of your grief and allow things that have already been set in motion to proceed."

Layla sighed and nodded. "I have no more strength to argue anymore. I'll do my best. Deep down, I know you are right." After the old man thanked her, she left the room and headed back down to her room. She locked herself in it and didn't step out of it until dinnertime, taking the rest of the afternoon to ponder on what the old Wizard Saint had said to her.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, My King," Iwan Dreyar said as he knelt before Astarot, who sat on his throne. The room was enough to intimidate any mortal. It was a large and thin, rectangular chamber made of perfectly chiseled stones that fit in smoothly with each other. It was dark and void of any lightening device, only allowing the natural light that filtered through the multiple stained-glass windows stretching almost from floor to ceiling to illuminate the vast room. The mahogany ceilings were elaborately carved with symbols of a lost and unknown language. The design followed onto the thick and heavy doors, the unknown symbols gilded ostentatiously on each set of double doors. The chamber's impressive doors and high, vaulted ceilings were only overshadowed by the magnificent stained-glass windows on the long walls. There were twelve in total, six on each side, decorated with intricate designs of fearsome dragons.

The beasts were all depicted in their fighting stance, dominating over their victims, and the images got more brutal as they came closer to the throne itself. The far right pane showed a green-scaled dragon ripping its human foe to shreds, blood dripping from its claw as the ravaged body of its victim hanged limply from the other. Its wings spread wide and tail pointed dangerously at the viewer. The far left pane portrayed a yellow-scaled dragon blowing fire out of its mouth. The beast's muscles were flexed, showing its strain and overpowering strength. The dragon's eyes were looking sternly and menacingly at the viewer, and only a man who had lost all his wits wouldn't feel intimidated by the dragon's threatening gaze.

The throne itself was made of steel, decorated with an intricate pattern of the same glyphs as those that adorned the ceiling and doors. A huge dragon seemed to crawl out of the backrest, with its claws burying deep into the armrests and its head protruding from the top. Its mouth was opened wide, revealing a menacing set of sharp fangs, and its eyes glared menacingly towards the front. Its tail curled around the throne over the floor once, before rising up at the back over its head. To those standing before it, it gave the impression that the dangerous and imposing creature stood behind whoever occupied the throne, supporting his every whim and emphasizing his superior status.

"Yes. I wanted to ask you about your wife and your daughter. Do you let them practice magic, Dreyar?" Astarot questioned with faked control.

Iwan stood up and looked at the King bewildered, "Magic? Of course not! I have strictly forbidden the teaching of any magic to my daughter. Even if she carries the blood of two powerful mage houses, I wouldn't allow it. Layla is very well aware of what would happen if she disobeyed me. They are not even allowed to leave the castle without my direct permission."

Astarot remained quiet for a moment, _This stupid idiot is not even aware of it! Is he mocking me or is he really ignorant of his wife's forest expeditions? _He fixed his eyes on his ally's, "It's been a long time, Iwan, I would very much like to meet your lovely wife and daughter."

The Duke glared back at him. "Absolutely not! I am familiar with your ways with women. I won't let you near them. They are _mine_, and mine alone!" he yelled angrily.

Astarot smirked, "Very well, I will comply with your wish… for now." He stared into the Duke's eyes daringly for a moment, and, then, spoke again, "You are excused."

As Iwan prepared to leave the room, he added, "You should reinforce security around your home Iwan. Some of my knights disappeared near your land five days ago and haven't been seen since. I am afraid you might have some bandits daring enough to kill my royal knights."

Iwan stopped and momentarily turned to acknowledge the King's statement. "I will. Thanks for the information, My King," he said, and then walked out of the throne room without looking back.

Astarot remained seated on his throne._ "_So that idiot's driving force is really only his own lust for that woman? His own possessiveness and envy for his deceased brother? Pathetic!" he said to himself out loud. "Nyoka was right. That star is related to that Heartfilia heir, and if that idiot Dreyar is not even aware of his wife's magic…" He stood up, "The better for me. His own ignorance will work to my advantage."

He began walking out of the room through the back door, making his way to his private bathroom as he remembered the conversation he had had with Nyoka the morning before Iwan arrived. His servant had informed him how three soldiers of his secret patrol had disappeared near Dreyar castle. At first, he had thought the Duke had betrayed him, and he was ready to kill him the second he walked through the door. But on further consideration, Astarot still needed precious information out of him. Besides, their alliance was still advantageous... for the time being.

Realizing the Duke's was the sort of limited moron who would be completely blinded by his own lust had let the black-haired mage know that, when the time came, his longtime ally would be easier to dispose off than he had originally thought. He only needed to find out who the Duke's wife really was and how she was connected to that obnoxious star that deprived him of sleep. Astarot smiled as he walked into his bath, the warm, crimson pool welcoming him. He smirked, _Soon. If my calculations are correct, I will have everything that I've ever wanted, everything that should've been mine by birth… Who would have thought that what I needed had been so close all this time._

* * *

Lucy heard her mother approach the door and quickly hid behind a dark column to make sure the older woman wouldn't see her. The blond teen watched her leave the room and walk back down the spiral staircase. She waited for a few more minutes before stepping out of her hiding place and entering her grandfather's room again.

"Lucy, dear, how long were you eavesdropping?" Makarov asked once he heard the door opening again.

Lucy sighed; she really couldn't keep anything from the old man. "I think I heard almost all of your conversation with Mamma," she admitted. She took a few steps into the room and walked straight towards her corner and plopped over the fluffy cushions. "I came back to fulfill my promise to you two nights ago."

Makarov smiled gently at her, shifting in his chair a little to get comfortable. "Very well, child, tell me what you feel I need to know."

Lucy nodded. "I guess you've already heard from Mamma about the royal soldiers that attacked us, so I'll skip over that part unless you want me to go over it again," she said.

The Wizard Saint shook his head, "No, dear, that won't be necessary."

The blond teen spoke again. "Okay, then. Natsu and I went over our magic training and our progress as mages, first. I hope you don't mind it, but I also told him about my contract with Loke. They met, too; they seemed to like each other."

Makarov interjected, "What did he have to say about it, Lucy? Did he understand the importance of such a contract?"

Lucy nodded affirmatively, "I explained the importance of our contracts, our oaths, and all that. I also told him about the celestial bind. He thanked Loke for taking care of me while he couldn't, and he referred to Leo as my friend." The girl smiled, "He knows how important that contract is to me, not only for its particularity but also for what it represents for me, personally." She paused for a moment to take a deep breath before continuing, "He understands the sort of responsibility we stellar mages have in keeping the magic balance between worlds."

_Interesting, _the old man thought to himself, _a mage with no connection to the stellar pathway who understands the weight of the celestial bind. Not only that, like Lucy, he considers Celestial beings "friends." Does this mean that what Astarot is actually searching for is.._.

"Grandpa?" Lucy said loudly, successfully snapping Makarov out of his own thoughts. "I am sorry, I just got lost in my own thoughts. Please continue, Lucy dear."

"It's okay," the girl responded, "Mmm, then, he asked me about what happened the fist time we met." Lucy's cheeks reddened as she averted her gaze and stopped speaking.

Makarov's eyes widened, but the young girl missed his shocked reaction due to her own embarrassment. _Does that mean both wanted to join their magic together? They were aware at such young age? _He quickly regained his composure, though, and said, "Are you referring to that feeling you get about your magic wanting to touch his?" Noticing she still refrained from speaking, he chose to remind her about her promise. "This is important, Lucy, and you promised you would tell me."

Lucy nodded, and, after taking a deep breath to calm herself, spoke again. "Sorry. Yes, Natsu wanted to know if I had also felt my magic call out to his."

"So he also felt your magic asking to touch his, correct?" the old man asked. Once he saw Lucy nod to silently answer his question, he continued, "Did you feel his magic asking for the same, dear?"

Lucy found her grandfather's eyes again. "I did," she replied in a low voice. "His magic was vibrant and of many colors. It called out to me. I felt my magic wanting to touch his, just as much as his wanted to touch mine," the girl confided, having a hard time to keep her gaze on her grandfather's.

"Thank you for being so honest, Lucy. I know it is hard to tell me this, but trust me, I am not intruding into your friendship and I will not share this information with anyone, your mother included," Makarov stated kindly, trying to help his granddaughter regain her self-assurance.

"Grandpa," the girl said after a brief silence, "Why was Mamma so against Natsu after hearing how my magic reacted to him? Who's Natsu father, and why does that have anything to do with us being friends?"

Makarov sighed, "I am sorry, Lucy, but those are questions I cannot answer for you. You will be able to answer your first question yourself when the time comes. As for the last two, I am not the one who should answer that for you." He watched the girl frown. "I know you might not like my lack of answers, but you must trust me when I say I act this way for a reason."

Lucy nodded. "I trust you, Grandpa. I've always had, and always will. I won't ask again, but could you tell me instead the _real_ reason why you are so keen in me telling you about how my magic reacts around Natsu and his magic?" the girl continued. "How did you know something would happen between the two of us again?"

The Wizard Saint stood up from his chair and approached the young girl, who was still sitting among the cushions on the floor. Standing right before her and looking straight into her eyes, he responded, "You know, dear, we promised to never lie to one another. I've told you everything I know about your magic, and I've been teaching you powerful spells I know you will soon master. Ask me this question again once you have managed to control these spells and I will answer it to you, but until you are able to do this, my responsibility as a teacher, a grandfather, and a mage prohibits me to do so."

Lucy stared into the old man's eyes, understanding what he was asking of her, although not wanting to accept it. There were too many secrets in her family and she hated it, but she also knew that if her grandfather was begging her to keep her questions for a few years, he had to have a very powerful reason to do so. After a silent minute, she finally spoke, "Very well, I will wait. I know you wouldn't ask me if it wasn't important." She sighed. "Why don't we start on one of those spells, then?" she added a few seconds later.

"Not now, Lucy dear. It's been a long day for all of us. Come by tomorrow morning, and I'll give you the books you must read," Makarov replied. "The Duke won't be back for a few more days and we'll have more time to go over them together, alright?"

Lucy nodded and stood up, "Okay, then, I'll drop by tomorrow after breakfast. Have a good night, Grandpa."

She walked out of the old man's room and went straight into her bedroom. She quickly prepared for bed and flopped onto the piece of furniture emotionally exhausted. The secrets of her family always distraught her, she knew her mother had suffered a lot. In a way, she understood why the older woman was so protective, but that didn't mean she liked or approve of it.

Lucy cherished all of her friendships greatly, and the one she valued the most was the one she had with Natsu. Ever since they had met, she had known their friendship was special. Perhaps it was the magic pull that drove her towards her pink-haired friend, but she felt something else within him. The dragon-slayer understood her completely, more than anyone else did, and she communicated with him the easiest.

Her friendship with Natsu was the most important thing for her besides her magic, and the exchange between her mother and her grandfather had made her worry for him. No matter who his father was, or what he had done, Lucy knew Natsu inside and out. No matter how much her mother, or anyone else, for that matter, opposed or retained doubts about the safety of their friendship, she knew they were all wrong. Lucy had seen the _real_ Natsu. She had seen his soul, and it had told her everything she would ever need to know about the pink-haired boy she called her first and best friend.

* * *

Three more years went by without Lucy and Natsu seeing each other. The Tikvah Alaula stayed out of the Fiorian night sky, and both teens remained focused on their magic training. After the night they had argued, Igneel never questioned his ward on his private communications with Lucy or on his decisions regarding the young blond again. That had been the only time the two had ever fought and disagreed about a subject – still the only serious altercation between them.

The dragon concentrated on teaching the boy how to perfect his technique. He had observed how, after finding out the truth, the dragon-slayer worked harder than he had ever done before. He was more focused, more determined, and Igneel wondered how much that had to do with his promises to defeat Astarot and to protect Lucy. He suspected the answer lied somewhere between the two. After Natsu had confessed on finding Lucy as his real reason for wanting power and strength, he had realized the boy had been right. Natsu had become more aware and grown more serious after meeting the blond mage. Perhaps there was more to their friendship than he was able to perceive.

After that night, Igneel had decided he would allow fate to run its course and let the two mages make their own decisions regarding their friendship. He reminded himself that coincidences did not exist in their world, and realized what was the real purpose behind his life-long friendship with Layla Heartfilia. The Tikvah Alaula had never been meant for Layla and him, it had always been meant for Natsu and Lucy. He still remembered the last conversation he had had with his blond friend.

_Layla sighed and approached the red-scaled dragon that had seen her grow up. "Igneel, do you remember the prophecy the forest elves gave the day I was born?" she asked._

_The dragon nodded, "Of course, I was there myself. They said the newborn child would carry beauty beyond human understanding. You became known throughout Fiore from that day forth, and, as you grew up, your reputation only increased. You were known throughout the land for your unequaled kindness and beauty alike. _

"_Once you reached marriageable age, many nobles fought for your hand, but your heart had always belonged to your childhood friend, Jude Dreyar. You were married when you turned seventeen, and lived happily with your husband until…" Igneel sighed before continuing, "Until Iwan murdered him and forced you to become his wife."_

"_The prophecy wasn't talking about me, Igneel," Layla replied. "The elves said I would 'carry' that beauty not that I would possess it. They were talking about my daughter, Igneel. Lucy is the one they were referring to."_

_The dragon's eyes widened in shock, "What does that mean, Layla?"_

"_It means, my dear friend," the blond said, "that Lucy is the one bearing the light of the star. That is why I've insisted on getting Makarov to teach her magic as well, and that is why she has been capable of summoning Celestial Spirits since she was seven. I have spent my life protecting her secret. My husband can never know who she is, let alone the King."_

That explains what Natsu saw five years ago_, Igneel thought to himself. "I understand Layla. I will do my best to keep her safe as well." _

_She nodded, "Thank you, Igneel. I appreciate it."_

"_Layla," the red-scaled dragon said again, "One more question. Who is the girl's father?" _

_Igneel watched the woman hesitate, deciding whether she should answer his question or not. Once she was ready to speak, Happy interrupted them and told them how soldiers had ambushed their children in the forest. They had instantly rushed to help the two, the question long forgotten._

Due to Happy's untimely intervention, the dragon never found out who Lucy's father really was, and the question continued to torment his mind. He felt like he wouldn't understand what was occurring around him until he had put all of those pieces together. The secrets behind the Heartfilia and their relationship with the Tikvah Alaula were as deep and as convoluted as those between the Dragneels and the dragons. Fate seemed to be pushing those two families against each other, forcing them to collide once and for all. Igneel knew the two noble houses had always been allies and would never hold secrets that would cause harm to the other, and that was why he couldn't figure out just what exactly fate had planned for them.

Stepping out of their homely forest cave, Igneel sighed. He had lost himself in thoughts of what was to come once more. He called out to his ward, who was working on his strength resistance with Happy further away. It was time. Natsu was ready to head to Aberash. His job up to this point was completed.

* * *

_**So, How was** **it?** _Please don't forget to let me know what you all thought.

Chapter 5: "Binding Fire" Spoiler alert, spoiler alert ... Remember that magic binding from the summary? Well, guess what it was referring to...


	5. Chap5: Binding Fire

Hello everyone!  
Wow! Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. I am beyond elated with your response.

_Saber, Amazing, _- Thanks so much for the reviews and the encouragement.  
_Lady Shishou, Anonymous - _Thanks for the reviews and the praises. It is so gratifying that you like my writing style and the leeway I am taking with forming this new universe for the characters.  
_Fire King - _You're too nice. Thanks for that and the review. And Mashima needs to get back to the story ASAP! What's with his dismal vision that at least 3 people will die and then leave us hanging for 3 weeks?!

So, chapter 5... The catalyst of everything that is to come... This is all mostly Natsu and Lucy (get ready for some fluff), but expect some more background into the past of Fiore that will become relevant later. Also, this chap. has the first glimpse of the form of Evil Iwan Dreyar will reflect in this story. He is different from Astarot, but a psycho nonetheless. Hope you enjoy!

Summary: Get ready to get tossed into a world where people are all "bound" to each other through their past and their present, by who they are and by who they decide to be. Where fate and choice clash and a single decision can change the future. There is no such thing as coincidences in this world, but neither are we pawns of a prefixed destiny. Natsu and Lucy might have been destined to meet, but they_chose_ to keep their promises to each other. Born in a world plagued by death and governed by a tyrant, Natsu Dragneel held the power to restore Fiore to what it once was. When he met Lucy Heartfilia, he promised to always protect her. However, before embarking on the journey to complete his training, he made a decision in order to keep his promise to his dearest friend. A decision that would change everything... Performing a Magic Binding...

* * *

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. The plot, and the added bunch of psychopaths and the nice little people here and there are mine.

* * *

"The Fire that Binds Us"

Chapter 5: Binding Fire

Lucy was sitting by her balcony in her wingback chair, looking out and enjoying the feeling of the bright and warm sunrays touching her face, when an unexpected visitor entered her bedroom. The blue Exceed came flying rapidly and landed on her lap with more force than he might have intended. He was breathing heavily, and he had shown up two weeks earlier than he was supposed to. Lucy immediately panicked. "Happy! What are you doing here? Is everything okay? Did something happen to Natsu or Igneel?" she frantically asked.

Happy took a few deep breaths before answering the worried blond. "Everything's alright, Lucy, calm down. Natsu and Igneel are safe. I didn't mean to scare you, but Natsu asked me to come here and give you this letter before I head back to Extalia to say goodbye to my parents."

"Goodbye? What are you talking about Happy?" she asked immediately, still shocked and disregarding completely the reason why he had barged into her room ahead of schedule in the first place.

"Natsu finished his training. Igneel told him he would be leaving for Aberash in two days. Igneel told me to visit my parents before I leave since we'll be gone for a while, and Natsu wrote this for you and made me promise I'd fly here as fast as I could first and give it you," the cat replied, pulling a sealed letter out of his green backpack behind him.

Lucy stared at her blue-furred friend and took the letter from him. "Thanks, Happy. So, does this mean I won't get to see you for a few years now?" she asked, as her eyes immediately filling with tears.

The cat nodded, letting the blond embrace him tightly as her tears fell over his fur and allowing his own to fall freely from his jet-black eyes, painting her pink dress dark. After a comfortable, yet sad, minute, he said, "I'll miss you tons, Lucy," gathering all of his strength to pull away from the girl. "I can't stay much longer," he continued, "I have to head out now if I want to get to Extalia in time. It takes me almost a day to get there, and they'll want me to stay with them as long as possible."

She didn't say a word, and he finally left her lap and flew onto the edge of her balcony. "Take care of yourself, Lucy," he added with a soft smile, "And wait for us, we'll be back for you before you know it. I promise for both of us."

She wiped the tears away from her eyes as she stood up and approached the cat, "You be careful, and make sure Natsu stays out of trouble, Happy. We both know how reckless he can be sometimes when he's training." She petted his furry head affectionately a few more times before speaking again. "Tell him I promise to wait, too," she uttered in an almost whisper, watching him nod affirmatively and extend his wings wide.

Happy flew out the window immediately after, trying his hardest to keep those stubborn tears from escaping his eyes again as they so desperately wanted to. He knew this separation wouldn't be like the others. They were leaving Fiore, and they wouldn't see or hear from each other for a long time. He loved the short visits he paid to the blond every month and he was going to miss her greatly, but he couldn't let her see him so depressed, or she'd only feel worse. He knew that, given Natsu's feelings for her, it would be even harder for him to say goodbye; but, still, Lucy would have the worst. He hadn't said anything to Natsu to avoid worrying him further, but he suspected that things in the castle were worse than she let them out to be. He didn't like the idea of leaving her alone in that castle anymore than his pink-haired friend did; in fact, it troubled him tremendously. He just wished she would be safe until they came back to Fiore.

* * *

Lucy watched the blue fur ball she cared for so dearly until it disappeared in the vast blue sky, finally drying her face with her white sleeve. With a dispirited smile, she turned away and sat back down on the chair she was in before the cat arrived. She then opened the letter her hands were still fisting tightly.

_Dear L,_

_You must have heard from H. already that we are heading out to A. soon. I am sorry if I worried you because of his unplanned arrival. I know this might be selfish of me, but I have to ask it. I need to see you before I leave. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I know it will be a prolonged absence and I won't be able to get any news from you._

_Please meet me tonight at the place we first met. I know it is sudden, but I must talk to you. There are things I need to tell you, things you must know before I leave. I might be asking for too much and putting you in danger. I've heard from H. that D. has increased the number of guards in his payroll. I know that this is selfish and risky, but please, L., come meet me. I'll be there all night._

_Sincerely,_

_Your first and best friend, N._

As soon as Lucy finished reading the letter, she stood up from her chair and walked towards her nightstand. She pulled a set of matches from the top drawer and set the letter on fire, taking care to make sure the ashes dispersed through the air afterwards. After dusting her dress from any possible residues, she left her bedroom and made way towards the east tower, making sure no one followed her.

She entered her grandfather's room cautiously, surprising the old man, who was sitting on his leather armchair deeply focused on the old magic book on his lap. "Lucy, what are you doing here today?" he asked, raising his head and stopping his reading. "We don't have a lesson scheduled for today. You mother will worry if she doesn't find you in your room."

"Sorry, Grandpa, but this can't wait. I need your help," she said in a low voice, closing the door behind her. "I just received a letter from Natsu. He's leaving for Aberash in the next few days and he's asking me to meet with him tonight. We won't be able to talk to each other once he's gone, and we both know his training will take at least three years, Grandpa."

The old man sighed. "What do you need from me, Lucy?" he said, closing the thick book and placing it onto the chair before he walked closer to his granddaughter.

The girl smiled, "I need you to help me leave the castle tonight undetected. Mamma can't know I'm gone, let alone the Duke or his creepy Shikigami army."

Makarov returned her kind smile. "You know I'll always help you, dear. But if your mother comes looking for you, I will tell her where you went and who you are with. Understood?"

He watched the blond nod and he then walked over to his bed and pulled a black, shimmering cloak from under the mattresses. Returning to where she was standing, he handed her the garment and said in a soft voice, "Promise me you'll be very careful, Lucy. You know the Duke's paranoia is only growing stronger and his obsession is getting worse."

"I promise, Grandpa. I won't let anything bad happen. I will be extra careful and I'm taking my keys to keep me safe. I'll tell Loke all about it beforehand so he's ready in case I need him," Lucy replied assuredly.

The old man smiled gently at her and grabbed her hand, "I hope you know I am only helping you because of the value you place in your friendship with this boy, Lucy; and because I know how long the journey to Aberash can last. If it were anyone else, or under any other circumstances, I wouldn't be doing this." He took a deep breath before continuing, "Things are not as they were three years ago, child. Your mother's sickness is not improving, and my son is starting to resemble that bloodthirsty maniac who calls himself our King more and more each passing day."

"I understand," she responded, squeezing his hand lightly in a sign of appreciation. "And I know that what I'm asking is not easy for you to agree to. But Natsu said he really needs to tell me something important, and you know that I must do the same," Lucy concluded; her words immediately followed by the sudden release of her hand from her grandfather's hold.

The Wizard Saint sighed once more and found the girl's eyes again, "Are you sure about that, Lucy? Are you sure you want to tell him?"

"Yes," the blond teen replied swiftly, "Without a doubt. I can't keep secrets from Natsu; and even if I could, I don't ever want to."

"Very well, dear," the old man said, averting his gaze and walking back towards his armchair and his old book, "Do what you must. Just remember to be careful."

"I will. Thanks again, Grandpa," Lucy said, walking towards the exit door. As she was about to leave, she heard her grandfather add, "And do keep me informed of anything interesting, Lucy dear."

She smiled. "I promise," she whispered before she stepped out of the room and headed back downstairs to prepare for her last meeting with her pink-haired friend in a long time.

* * *

The darkness of night veiled Fiore. There was no moon out, and the relentless rainstorm made seeing through its incessant raindrops almost impossible. Still, an unmoving boy stood waiting next to a lake. He was soaked, and his usually spiky pink hair laid flat over his head and face. His eyes were closed, his body barely even moving to breathe, trying to avoid making unnecessary noise.

Natsu's head shot up, hearing the sounds of rustling leaves and hurried steps. He remained fixed in his position and his muscles tensed, listening carefully and preparing himself for an attack. He didn't stay in that position for too long, though. A few seconds later, Lucy's scent entered his range of smell and he instantly relaxed, focusing now on making sure she wasn't being followed.

After making its way through the troublesome maze of dark and blurry trees, a cloaked figure appeared before him. She stopped momentarily at the edge of the clearing before she rushed to the unmoving boy in front of her, watching him do the same. Once he had reached her, he whispered her name, and she was incapable of fighting back the impulse to throw her arms around him.

"Natsu," she uttered, whispering back his name to him. He was noticeably taller than the last time she'd seen him, but the darkness and the adrenaline driving her thumping heart made it impossible for her to notice anything else.

She broke the embrace and grabbed his hand, pulling him back the way she had come out of. "We can't stay here. It's not safe. Follow me," she whispered, feeling his agreement as he let himself be guided through the dark-tree labyrinth. She moved as fast as she could, remembering the reason why she had returned to her grandfather's room earlier that day.

_Four hours after her first visit, Lucy forced herself into the old man's prison room once again. She found him still sitting on his armchair reading the same old book. For a moment, she wondered what it could possibly be about to keep him so occupied. Most of the time, her grandfather would read through a varied number of books at the same time. He usually targeted specific books depending on the subject he was currently studying, but she had never seen him read through an entire book or to give it his undivided attention. _

_She shook her head and walked closer to the old man, reminding herself why she was there in the first place. "Grandpa, sorry to disturb you again, but I need you to tell me how to get to that cave Laxus used to play in when he was a child."_

_Makarov grinned back at her. "Wisely thought, Lucy dear, wisely thought," he said to her, as he pulled a piece of white paper from his desk and began drawing her a map as he explained. She paid close attention, knowing she wouldn't be able to take the piece of paper with her, memorizing to the best of her abilities the intricate path her grandfather was tracing. _

Lucy smiled to herself as she pulled her friend behind her into the large cave. She was glad she had remembered everything her grandfather had said. He was right; it was a recondite place no one would ever find unless they were purposely looking for it. When they were deep enough, she let go of Natsu's hand and told him it was safe to use his fire.

Natsu hesitated, and decided only to light two medium-sized branches he found closer to the entrance. Once his task was done, he shook his head and ran a warmed hand over his hair to help it dry off; he had raised his body temperature the second Lucy had released him, and his body and clothes were relatively dry already. He repeated the action with both hands, making his hair regain its usual unruliness.

He turned his attention to the blond, who was taking the shimmering black cloak off. He assumed it to hold some sort of magical property, since it had protected his friend completely from the rain. Only her face and the locks of hair closest to it, her hands, and her feet showed any evidence that she had been outside. He looked at her carefully. Unlike the previous times he had seen her, her hair was wrapped up in a bun, hiding its real length and shine. She was wearing a simpler dress than what he was used to seeing her in. It was a loose, cerulean blue, short-sleeved dress that ended just above her knees. She had also grown a few inches and her figure had gained more curves. Her fifteen-year-old body had begun to show the signs of womanhood, and Natsu couldn't help but notice.

She smiled brightly at him as her deep, brown eyes fixed on his, revealing to him the two things he liked the most about her. In the long time he had known Lucy, Natsu had always felt attracted to her pure and kind soul, to her open and trusting heart, to her particular determination and protectiveness over her friends. He had always known that Lucy was a beautiful person. However, for the first time since he had known her, he found her _physical_ beauty attractive. The eighteen-year old cursed his dragon impulses as they begged him to approach her, to touch her, to kiss her, to claim her as his own and never let her go. His senses exploded, and, for the first time in his life, Natsu Dragneel experienced _desire_.

Lucy worked through the complicated ties of her grandfather's cloak diligently. She didn't want to damage the robe, but she also couldn't wait to get it off of her. Once she had finally succeeded in this task, she folded it neatly and placed it on a nearby rock. She turned to find Natsu with her eyes and smiled at him. She watched him with scrutiny. He had changed much since she had last seen him. He wasn't only noticeably taller, as she had realized earlier out by the clearing, he was also much more muscular. His well-defined muscles reflected his hard physical training proportionately throughout his entire body now, unlike before where clear signs of childhood seemed to stubbornly remain on certain parts of his body. His hair was as messy as it had always been, perhaps only a little bit longer than before. The white scarf was loosely wrapped around his neck, partially covering the scar that reminded her of the promises made three years ago. His face was rougher and sharper, showing visible patches of unattended facial hair, but it was still smooth and without any pronounced scars. He wore a pair of the pants Virgo had made for him the last time he had visited, and a black vest partially covered his chest. She realized Natsu was no longer a kid; he was a man, and the thought forced her cheeks to blush slightly.

Lucy watched Natsu grin back at her, revealing his sharp pair of canines, and letting the familiarity of his personality shine through. She found herself walking towards him, and him doing the same. When they were close enough, they embraced again.

"It's good to see you, Lucy. I missed you," Natsu mumbled. He lingered a moment before raising his head to let his words come out clearly, "What's with the hairdo? It's not how you usually style it."

"The Duke," Lucy interrupted, immediately pulling away and averting her gaze. "He insists I wear it this way."

Natsu quirked his brow confused, following the blond with his eyes as she took a few steps to distance herself from him. With her back towards him, she continued, "You know how much I resemble my mother…" Lucy cut herself off and Natsu continued to stare at her back. His friend did look remarkably like Lady Layla, now more than ever, but he could tell from the sound of her voice that there was something deeper, and darker, truly bothering Lucy.

"He forces me to dress and style myself exactly like her. He…" Lucy turned to look at him again. Natsu understood, the look in her eyes was enough for him to comprehend what she couldn't bring herself to say. _That sick bastard! She is his daughter for all he knows!_ His friend's situation was worse than he had imagined. Happy had tried to get some information from the servants' gossip, but nothing made sense until Lucy had finished her sentence. "…Looks at me, like he looks at her…"

Could the man's lust for his wife really go that far as to desire his own daughter? Natsu struggled to control his anger. He knew he wasn't ready to deal with that disgusting man just yet. He needed to finish his training first. Attacking the Duke meant attacking the King, and he didn't have the required abilities to make sure he'd stop both of them at the moment. He bit his lower lip and approached the girl again. Without saying another word, he lifted his hands up to her hair and undid the complicated bun, tossing the pins carelessly onto the floor while her long blond tresses bounced freely out of their hold. "There," he told her, combing her sun-kissed hair that now reached her mid back with his fingers, and then smiled affectionately at her, "Much better."

Lucy smiled and hugged him tightly, almost desperately, again. He waited a few seconds before pulling her chin up with his left hand. "How's Lady Layla doing?" he asked her, trying to shift away from the uncomfortable subject.

Lucy blinked her watery eyes, "She's really sick. No one knows what she has, and she keeps getting worse." She let go of the teen's lower back, but kept her eyes on his, "That's also why the Duke's been pushing me more. Mamma can barely get out of bed sometimes and no one is allowed into her room."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Lucy," he replied. Natsu had thought that speaking about her mother would've brightened his friend's spirit. He wondered why Happy hadn't said anything about Lady Layla's condition to him before. By the way Lucy spoke of her situation, it seemed as if she had been sick for a long time.

"It's okay. I didn't want you to know. I knew you would only worry, so I made Happy promise me he wouldn't say anything to you," Lucy replied, fully pulling away from his touch and making her way towards a smooth rock to take a seat. "Don't be angry at him. She wasn't this sick. She's taken a turn for the worst in the last few weeks."

The dragon-slayer nodded and sat next to her. He took a deep breath and spoke again in a serious tone, "Lucy, there's something important I need to tell you." He shifted a little on his place so he could look straightly into her eyes. He watched the girl nod slightly in recognition and felt her grab his hand, giving it an encouraging squeeze.

"Igneel told me who my father is," Natsu began in a low voice. He waited for a brief pause, and then continued, "Lucy, my name is Natsu Dragneel. I'm Astarot Dragneel's son."

Lucy's eyes widened, instantly understanding the full meaning of the conversation she had eavesdropped on between her mother and grandfather years ago and had never really forgotten. She was preparing herself to speak and let him hear her thoughts. She needed to make sure he'd know she would never abandon him, that this news didn't change anything between them. But he continued almost immediately with the same firm voice, "He has caused so much pain, Lucy. I can't let him keep doing this. He killed Igneel's family, too. I have to stop him, and I'm the only one who can."

As he was speaking, Lucy began to cry. Her friend had such a heavy burden on his shoulders. One he hadn't even chosen for himself. She knew the extent of Astarot's cruelty; her grandfather's teachings included the history of Fiore, and the old man had always insisted she familiarized herself with it. He believed such knowledge would help her in the future, and just now, his statement had been proven correct. Her grandfather was right; Natsu was not his father. In fact, he was entirely the opposite.

Pressing his hand harder, she ventured to speak, "Natsu, you are everything your father is not. You are kind, loyal, cheerful, and well intended. That man is rotten and only knows how to kill and cause pain. My grandfather told me all about his crimes, what he did to his family, to his allies, to his lovers, about his obsession to find a power that cannot be possessed. I know him and I know you, and even if you both have the same blood running through your veins, that is your family's legacy, Natsu. It is nothing to be ashamed of. King Astarot is just one of the Dragneels, not the only one."

"I know that," he interjected, "But it is my responsibility to stop him." He felt the girl's support. She didn't judge him or think less of him for the name he carried. He knew she would understand, and the thought brought a faint smile to his face. He returned the squeeze of her hand for the first time since they had sat down, letting her know how much he appreciated her words.

"That's why I pushed my training so hard these past years. I had to get to Aberash as soon as possible. My father never made it there, so I must learn to dominate the Dragon Force completely if I want to defeat him. It's the only way," he said immediately after.

He stared into her eyes as he paused momentarily, bringing his free hand up to run through her loose hair a few times before speaking again. "That doesn't change our arrangement, Lucy," he uttered in a soft and tender voice, "I can't rush through my last years of training, but once I am done, I will come back for you and I will take you away from this horrible place. That's a promise."

Lucy returned his determined words with a kind smile. "I know you will… and I will help you, Natsu Dragneel. I belong to one of the Fairy Alliance families after all and, as a Heartfilia, I will stand by your side... always."

"The Fairy Alliance? What is that?" he asked, secretly reveling at her choice to call him by his full name. "Igneel didn't mention anything besides my father's war."

Lucy sighed. Now more than ever she understood why her grandfather had insisted that she learned her Kingdom's history so well. The Fairy Alliance, the alliance Drakon Dragneel had formed to establish his Kingdom. Seven families, five of which were wizard families, originally comprised it. The only ones that still remained on record were the Dragneel, the Dreyar, the Heartfilia, and the Fernandes families; the two common bloodlines and the last mage bloodline had been lost with the passing of time.

The name "fairy" had been chosen for the word's etymological history, which exemplified the Kingdom of Fiore perfectly according to its founder: "Fairy" was formed by the word "fata," meaning "fate," or "destiny," and the suffix "-eerie," that denotes the founding of something. Thus, behind the name of the alliance that formed it, Fiore became the fated land to be founded. Throughout the centuries of Dragneel rule, the Fernandes remained their close advisors, the Dreyar traditionally handled the military, and the Heartfilia became the delegators between the different bloodlines and creatures that inhabited the realm.

However, once Fiore had been founded, the head of one of the mage families betrayed Drakon, wanting to rule the Kingdom himself. The name of the family and the traitor were lost to history, but his revenge on the Fairy Alliance was well known. After he had been defeated in battle, this unnamed traitor launched a powerful spell at Drakon Dragneel. The King's best friend and right hand man, Jellal Fernandes, intercepted the enchantment, hitting him full force instead. Drakon rushed to help his friend and the traitor used the commotion to escape the battlefield and was never heard of or seen again.

To mark the curse inflicted on him, a dark red mark appeared over Jellal's right eye and remained there for the duration of his life. The blue-haired man refused to share the details of the spell, and Drakon respected his friend's wish, since, after all, his own family had its own share of secrets he was unwilling to disclose. Ever since that day, the Fernandes family produced only one male heir per generation; and, each time, the new son was born with striking physical resemblance to the first cursed Fernandes and with that same red mark adorning his face. The newborn was always given the name Jellal.

By the time of Astarot's war, the Dreyar and the Heartfilia had become one family through the marriage of Jude Dreyar and Layla Heartfilia. She was an only child, while Jude was the firstborn. However, Jude was not a mage, and Iwan had always resented his father for giving control of the Dreyar household to his common-blooded brother, and he soon found an ally in Astarot Dragneel. After getting a hold of the throne, imprisoning Makarov Dreyar, and disbanding Fairy Tail, Astarot and Iwan raided the Fernandes' castle, trapping everyone inside of it and burning it to the ground. Servants, messengers, nobles, and visitors alike found their scorching deaths that day. But that had only been the beginning of the new King's reign of terror.

After the Fernandes, many more noble houses fell, mages and commons alike. Astarot persecuted anyone who opposed him, especially mages, since they presented a greater threat to his supreme rule. He also relentlessly continued his hunt for Fairy Tail members, and their executions were always the most gruesome. Lucy could feel her grandfather's pain every time he talked about his children and his children's children being massacred, tortured, and murdered before gathered crowds of Fiorians. The last incident relating to the legendary mage army had occurred over ten years ago, when Astarot Dragneel murdered the Fullbuster family after destroying their castle. She still remembered her grandfather's cries after losing two of his children and their three offspring, even if she was just five years old at the time.

"Why did he eliminate the Fernandes first, without even seeking an alliance?" Natsu wondered out loud.

Catching her breath after her long explanation, Lucy answered, "Following Drakon's wishes, Mavis Vermillion-Dreyar, the founder of the Kingdom's army, decided to name it 'Fairy Tail' because tails are biologically engineered to maintain a creature's balance. So, Fiore's mage army was created to keep the realm's balance. By disbanding, Fairy Tail denounced Astarot's illegitimacy to all of Fiore."

Sensing her friend knew there was more to it, she continued after another deep intake of air, "The Fernandes were some of the only known Fairy Tail members. You see, in order to help them do their job, all Fairy Tail mages were protected by anonymity. That rule, however, excluded the high-ranking officials.

"By refusing to join the King's mage army, Fairy Tail defied Astarot's rule and his claim to the throne, so he killed all of the known members – Fairy Tail's commanding officer, Gildarts Clive, and its acting lieutenant, Jellal Fernandes. My grandfather, its standing general, however, was imprisoned in Dreyar castle after a special request from the Duke. He thought it would be a crueler fate to have Grandpa watch as the King mercilessly persecuted and murdered his children."

Natsu nodded. He even understood why she had only made claim to her Heartfilia blood and refused to accept the other. While that man lived, she would never recognize herself as part of that family. He knew it, and he wouldn't push her to say it out loud. Learning of the history between their two families, only fueled his desire to finish what his father had started further. There was one more thing he needed to do tonight before he left, and he only wished Lucy would accept. It was something he couldn't force on her, no matter how much comfort it would give him in his long and imminent absence.

The young dragon-slayer was preparing to speak again, when Lucy suddenly shifted and pulled closer to him, enveloping both of his hands in hers. While she was speaking before, their hands had separated and their bodies distanced apart. She had focused on telling him everything she knew about the Fairy Alliance, her steady gaze kept faithfully on his. He felt the strong, almost desperate, silent pleading of her gesture. Something seemed to torment her mind, and she was struggling to tell him.

"Natsu," she finally said, "there's something important I need to tell you." Lucy squeezed his hands again, her eyes shining with what seemed to the pink-haired boy like something akin to guilt. "It's about my magic… About what I said the last time we saw each other." She averted her gaze, her brown eyes fixing on the floor as she continued, "I know I probably shouldn't be sharing this with anyone, but I can't lie to you. You deserve to know the truth."

She stopped, taking a deep breath, while Natsu continued to stare at her with a worrisome expression. She fidgeted on her spot uncomfortably, and her voice began to fail her. "Whatever I said that night, whatever I made you think or feel, it wasn't me, it was my magic… I learned about its true nature almost two years ago when I was practicing one of the spells Grandpa was trying to teach me. My magic needs a match, and it is constantly searching for a suitable magic to combine itself with…"

Lucy found her strength again and pulled back up to fix her eyes on Natsu's. "I am sorry if I led you to believe something…" she stopped midsentence and bit her lower lip. "All that was going on that night was my magic trying to figure out if yours was a compatible match," she finished, letting her gaze fall back towards the floor.

Natsu released his right hand from her hold, bringing it up to her cheek to caress it affectionately in slow motions. Giving her a soft smile, he whispered her name, causing her to meet his onyx eyes again. "This isn't your fault, Lucy, and you shouldn't feel guilty about anything," he stated as his hand repositioned itself over her neck and his thumb continued its warm circular motions over her cheek. "I should have told you before, but it wasn't just your magic acting out. The first night we met I accidentally put you through the Recognition test of a dragon's mating. I was young, and I let my instincts take over."

He noticed the girl give him an inquisitive look. "It is a complicated process and I don't have the time to explain it all to you. I'm not even sure I should do that, since you're not dragon-blooded," he admitted, "But perhaps your grandfather can tell you about it, or your mother. She was there that night, after all."

Natsu squeezed her right hand before continuing, letting himself take a deep breath as well. "All you need to know is that since dragons are magical beings, mates must be magically compatible with each other. The Recognition test simply encouraged your magic in its search."

He stopped and leaned closer towards the silent blond looking intently at him, his hand never leaving her soft face or ceasing its soothing motions. "Just know that what I felt was real, Lucy. It wasn't only your magic's doing," he said with a firm voice, "I sensed _you_, not only your magic."

There was nothing more the dragon-slayer wanted to do than make sure his dearest friend understood the nature of his feelings and his actions, but this wasn't the right time for that. Igneel had been right when he had called him selfish during their only altercation, regardless of the dragon's failure to comprehend the depth of his real feelings for her. Telling her how he felt would have been irresponsible back then just as it was now, even if he hadn't realized it three years ago. He couldn't leave her alone and waiting for him for several years as he headed into an unknown land, not knowing when he would return. Aside from the danger entailed in having a mate and in being separated from her while he trained, Lucy was barely fifteen, and due to her sheltered and complicated life, what she currently needed was a friend, not a lover.

Natsu knew there were more important things at stake than his personal feelings for Lucy, and as much as it pained him to keep this one secret from her, he believed from the deepest reaches of his being that the day when he could be fully honest with her would come. For now, both needed to master their magic for the imminent clash with the King, the Duke, and their legions. Up until that point, both had been sheltered from the King's cruelty, but he knew that blissful ignorance would soon abandon them. Their world was changing, and it had already dragged them into its perils. They had no choice but to fight, ever since they had been born a Dragneel and a Tikvah Alaula Heartfilia.

The pink-haired mage sighed. There was one more reason why he had come to see Lucy tonight, and, after hearing how the Duke was behaving, his determination only strengthened. Just thinking about the man sickened him. Iwan's twisted desires poisoned his already dark soul further, making him capable of the most atrocious acts. Perhaps he wasn't as dangerous or as powerful as King Astarot, but he was not an enemy to be trifled with. It had taken all of Natsu's willpower to remain in the cave with Lucy instead of rushing out to burn the odious man once she had told him, yet so slightly, of the sort of perverseness that reined the Duke's heart. He knew confronting the Duke meant starting a war with the King, and he wasn't ready for that yet. The time would come, however, and he would make sure that man never dared to lay one dirty look, let alone a filthy finger, on Lucy again.

Taking a deep breath, he pulled slightly away from the blond teen, but kept his firm hold of her hand and cheek. "Lucy, there's one more thing I need to ask you," he said in a voice that started as a whisper and turned into a steady and determined tone as he continued, "I didn't only come here to tell you I was a Dragneel. There was something else I wanted to ask. Something that will make my leaving less anxious." His right hand moved away from her face and his fingers started to lace playfully around her loose blond tresses. "Something that will make the first promise I made to you easier to keep."

Natsu felt Lucy lean into the warm hand running through her hair and move her right hand fingers, which were still clutching his left hand, to intertwine with his. Taking it as an encouraging sign to continue, he spoke again, "As your friend, I promised to protect you, and I would like, if you would allow me to, to cast a protective layer of my fire magic over yours. You know as well as I do that we can't allow something like what happened the night we met to repeat itself."

The blond's eyes widened, and she pulled away surprised, his fingers passing all the way through her locks and letting them fall back into place. "Natsu, I can't…"

"Do you trust me, Lucy?" he interrupted, as he tightened the grip his fingers still had on hers. "My magic won't be mingling with yours. I promise it will remain untouched. It's just a preventive measure in case you find yourself in a position where someone could see into your soul. You must know how troublesome that could be. I am just trying to keep my promise to you to always keep you safe. With no way of contacting you and being so far away, I–"

It was Lucy's turn to cut him out, placing her delicate hand over his mouth. "I trust you… It just shocked me that you knew about my magic's pull so well."

"I've seen it and felt it before. Remember?" the pink-haired mage said, after gently removing her hand from his mouth. "I've already told you, I've _sensed_ your magic. You don't need to explain anything to me; I understand all I need to know. I will do my best to keep it safe."

Lucy straightened herself, never taking her eyes away from his. "What do you need me to do?" she asked, giving a quick squeeze to his laced fingers.

Natsu grinned widely, allowing a sigh to escape his mouth, "Thanks, Lucy… for letting me do this."

He waited for the girl to return his smile before continuing, "I need you to call out your magic. Start by concentrating into getting it onto your right hand palm and then let it flow over you. I'll take care of the rest."

Lucy nodded. She brought her feet up onto the rock and adopted a meditating stance. She placed her hands over her crossed legs with their palms up, and, taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes. Natsu watched as she relaxed and her respiration steadied. After a few seconds, he started to feel her magic come out and start to pull him in. A calm breeze fell over her body, swaying her long blond hair leisurely, and the magical presence and pull intensified. He stared, marveled by the unbelievably beautiful sight. Her body glowed with a bright golden light, and, after a few minutes, it changed into a silver, an almost sparkling, white light before settling into a mixture of the two tints and becoming a dazzling golden shine. Her magic lured him in, begging him to taste it, to touch it, to savor it, and play with it. He had never felt so tempted in his life, and it took every ounce of Natsu's concentration to remain focused.

He approached the blond and knelt in front of her. He lightened his fists on fire and invoked all of his dragon flames to come forth. Soon, the multicolored flames enveloped his body, emitting their own powerful and dazzling shine with its multiplicity of tones and colors. He lifted both of his hands up to his chest and cradled them together, feeling as his magic flowed through him. Once each colored flame had passed through his cupped hands, he opened his eyes and positioned them over Lucy's head. He slowly started to pour his magic over his friend, taking care to never come in contact with her own magic. He was using the binding mating fire of a fire dragon on her, but modifying the enchantment to only coat over her magic instead of intertwining with it.

He had been secretly practicing the technique for months, knowing Igneel would never approve of his intention to use it in this manner. His red-scaled teacher was adamant in following old dragon customs to the letter, and altering the sacred binding fire would be seen as sacrilege through his eyes. Natsu knew he was risking an irreversible break with his foster father for doing this, but his instincts kept insisting he couldn't leave without doing it. Lucy's magic would remain untouched and hidden under his blazing fire. That way, it would be protected from prying magic spells, and, in case she found someone she deemed fit to share her life and magic with, she would be free to do so. He knew Igneel would never approve of this method of protecting her because, for Natsu, this meant he would never be able to use his mating fire with any other living being. He was choosing Lucy as his one and only mate, regardless of whether or not she returned his life-long feelings and commitment.

He was well aware of the consequences of this decision. If she chose another man, the Dragneel bloodline would die, and with it, the long legacy of dragon-blooded humans. He didn't mind; the need to protect Lucy superseded any of his own needs and desires. Lucy had always, and would always, come first, and something deep within told him that if he wanted to defeat his father he needed to keep her safe.

Natsu's fire cascaded down over Lucy's body, covering her magic light as it flowed through her. The vibrant colors of his flames sparkled as they proceeded to make their way over the golden, brilliant light the blond eradiated smoothly and protectively. When his magic had finally enveloped all of hers, both teens were sweating and gasping from the strain. He watched his magic sparkle over her body thrice, giving the impression that his flames were alive, dancing in ecstasy, before it settled into a muted tone and disappeared completely. He let his hands fall down onto his lap, taking quick and shallow breaths as he tried to regain his strength. A few seconds passed in which they both tried to recuperate, and he then saw his friend open her eyes and launch herself at him, encasing him in a tight embrace.

Lucy didn't say a word; she simply clung onto the pink-haired mage, refusing to let go as she recovered from the vast amount of magic used. Natsu didn't speak either, leaving only the sounds of their hyperventilating pants to echo in the cave's dark walls, which remained the silent, and only, witnesses to their encounter that night. And he remained ignorant of the warm tears that kept falling down the young blond's eyes.

* * *

The raging rainstorm that fell over Fiore stopped abruptly, and the moonless night sky was suddenly lightened by the appearance of the Tikvah Alaula shining brightly up above. The star crowned the dark heavens with its multicolored rays, but, unlike all of its recent appearances, something quickly changed.

A more magnificent sight soon replaced the first as a new, incandescent light that seemed brought alive by its fiery tints poured over the Tikvah Alaula. The star sparkled fervently, almost mimicking a vibrant, beating heart desperately trying to stay alive, and the once pitch-black sky seemed to have caught fire as the blazing star traveled through its vastness.

* * *

_**So, how was it?** _Please, don't forget to let me know what you all thought.

Chapter 6: "The Fire in the Sky"  
This will be all about the many characters' reactions to what Natsu just did. Here's a little preview of King Astarot's:  
"Goddamned star!" he yelled as his hands fisted on his hair desperately. _That shine! That dazzling shine! It looked so familiar! _ His mind raged. "It was almost as if…" he murmured, walking back out onto his balcony to stare at the fiery night sky.


	6. Chap6: The Fire in the Sky

Hello everyone!  
Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. You make my day when I read those.

_Fire King & Jizang - _Thanks for the review! Love the constant support, means so much. Chapter 5 is very microcosmic and romantic, but it will also change the game for the future, since everyone saw the sky.

So, Chapter 6 is all about what those who saw the star in the sky... That means that characters from chap 1 will be making their reappearance, that others that have only been mentioned will make their debut, and that a whole bunch of new faces are also showing up this chapter. Along with some more Natsu and Lucy.  
Also, remember way back when in chap. 2 where I said Astarot was a lot worse? This is what I meant. You will finally see him in "his element," so to speak.

One of my readers had a birthday this weekend, so Happy Birthday! the chapter goes out to you!

Summary: Get ready to get tossed into a world where people are all "bound" to each other through their past and their present, by who they are and by who they decide to be. Where fate and choice clash and a single decision can change the future. There is no such thing as coincidences in this world, but neither are we pawns of a prefixed destiny. Natsu and Lucy might have been destined to meet, but they_chose_ to keep their promises to each other. Born in a world plagued by death and governed by a tyrant, Natsu Dragneel held the power to restore Fiore to what it once was. When he met Lucy Heartfilia, he promised to always protect her. However, before embarking on the journey to complete his training, he made a decision in order to keep his promise to his dearest friend. A decision that would change everything... Performing a Magic Binding...

* * *

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. The plot, and the added bunch of psychopaths and the nice little people here and there are mine.

* * *

"The Fire that Binds Us"

Chapter 6: The Fire in the Sky…

Igneel had just returned home from his short excursion to find what he needed for Natsu's parting ceremony. The cave was empty, and he assumed the boy had left to do some meditating or extra training while he was gone. It had been pouring rain almost all night, and the teen could have stopped to take shelter somewhere in the forest. He stepped into the cave and prepared a fire, creating new shades of light as the yellow and orange flames reflected on his wet red scales. He, then, placed the herbs he'd brought with him into a large pot, added some water, and placed it over the fire. The concoction would need a few hours to settle and mix entirely, and it needed to be completely done before Natsu could drink it. He sighed and exited the now lit cave. He sat right at the mouth of the cave, waiting for his pupil to come back.

He was greatly surprised when the thunderstorm immediately ceased in a flashing moment. He usually had a keen eye for spotting relentless storms that lasted all throughout the night, and this one seemed like no exception. It had been just seconds since the dragon had settled down, when a bright light suddenly illuminated the pitch-black night sky. He instantly looked up to find the Tikvah Alaula shining brightly up above. The multicolored star dazzled in its fixed place for a brief moment before it was engulfed by a bright, new blazing light. It seemed as if the purest of flames had coated over the beautiful star, but the rose-toned shining beams didn't opaque the star's natural colors. Instead, they embraced it protectively. The Tikvah Alaula suddenly began to move, literally outshining the most dazzling of shooting stars as it traveled slowly through the night sky.

Igneel stared in awe at the beautiful sight. A small smile appeared on his face and a single tear escaped his eyes. "Stupid human," he murmured to himself, "You finally understood. The most selfless of actions, the purest of wishes… I never thought I'd see the day when a bound Tikvah Alaula crowned the sky." He kept his head high, slanted yellow eyes fixed on the fiery star until it disappeared again, returning to the night its darkness.

* * *

Layla rose from her bed and walked onto her balcony when a bright light awakened her from her sleep. Covering her shoulders with a thick shawl, she watched the night scene. She gasped and her eyes widened, her right hand involuntarily moving over her mouth. "Lucy," she mumbled, "…Natsu… What have you done?" She then fainted and collapsed onto her bedroom's tile floor.

* * *

"Nyoka! Nyoka!" The King's bellows echoed throughout the royal castle.

"Where the fuck is that deformed hunchback?" Astarot said to himself as he paced anxiously around his room. "Goddamned star!" he yelled as his hands fisted on his hair desperately. _That shine! That dazzling shine! It looked so familiar! _ his mind raged. "It was almost as if…" he murmured, walking back out onto his balcony to stare at the fiery night sky.

"Impossible! It can't be!" Astarot yelled frantically, bringing his fists onto the parapet forcibly and breaking the stone structure below them. He sneered manically, _Calm yourself Astarot, you've been too careful to allow something like that to happen. After all, _– he slid his hand through his dark locks_ – you've seen those insolent women die before you._ "Besides," he added to his self-monologue aloud, mere seconds later, "that red-scaled fool would never dare to break the Dragneel's sole claim over dragon blood."

The King's chamber's door creaked open and the cloaked servant walked in. "Pardon my delay, My King, I was detained by that star incident."

"Well," Astarot demanded authoritatively, "What the hell happened tonight, Nyoka? What was that thing up there?"

The servant bowed, "I apologize, My Lord, but I have never heard of the Tikvah Alaula adopting another coloration." He raised his head and locked his gaze with the King's, "I need some time of study at the royal library, if you would so permit it, My Liege, to gather more information on the matter."

Astarot glared angrily at him. "Then, get to it!" he yelled, "You have never failed me before, Nyoka, so I will spare you my anger this time." He stepped away from his servant and added, "Bring one of those insignificant whores to that other chamber before you lock yourself in that room. Someone must be punished for tonight's events."

The elderly hunchback bowed once more. "I will not disappoint you, My King, I will take care of your wishes myself. The army caught a pretty young thing the other day, Sire," he said when he stood up. "I think she will be to your liking," he added before he started heading towards the door.

"Stop. What do you mean?" the King demanded.

Nyoka turned to face the King once more. "She's a mage, My Lord, a pretty, seventeen-year-old virgin," he said with a cruel smirk that exposed his degenerate self.

Astarot's lips curved into a gruesome smile. "Well done, Nyoka, you will be recompensed for your troubles. Now, tell me, is she perhaps one of _those_ pests?"

The hunchback nodded, "Indeed, Sire, she is one of the renegade Fairy Tail scum."

"Perfect," the King responded, "Do bring her in immediately. I will teach that bitch her King is not a man to be trifled with, with or without their deluded fantasies."

Unbeknown to the vast majority of the Kingdom's population, for the past five years, Astarot's Royal Army had been fighting a secret war. Little was known about the enemy, except for the fact that it was a small, yet well-organized, resistance movement. Both his soldier and mage armies had spread all over Fiore carrying out secret missions to restrain the new threat, all with little success. His soldiers were easily stopped, sometimes even killed, like that incident near Dreyar Castle a few years back, and his mages had been outmaneuvered every single time. What angered the King further was the fact that the rebels called themselves members of the Fairy Tail Army. At first, he had dismissed them, but once he had taken a look at the mark that adorned the arm of one of the few prisoners they had managed to capture, he knew their threats were serious. He remembered that mark ever since he was a child: The lithe, ambiguous, yet charismatic, figure that played with the forms of a fairy, an elf, and a dancer – the emblem of the once Royal Mage Army.

Regardless of constant Royal espionage attempts, the leaders of the opposition movement remained unknown. The only names that had been recovered in those five years were those of a Strauss family, and the only known soldiers came from rumors of a redheaded knight with an uncanny fighting dexterity with swords and a blond scarred man who used an unfamiliar and devastating form of Lighting magic.

Royal Intelligence reports did establish, however, that the rebels were powerful mages, and very rarely did the Royal Army manage to frustrate their plans or capture any of them. Their intentions also remained unknown, and the rumors circling around as to why these mages had reassembled angered the King profoundly. As much as Astarot wanted to flay their skin off their bodies himself, he had a strictly enforced rule not to kill the rebels. They were to be captured alive in order to gain information about Fairy Tail's reemergence by any means necessary, tortured if need be, and then executed.

Nyoka left the King's quarters in silence and walked down the dark passages of the castle. He had been lucky that Fairy Tail mage had been captured three days ago. She would be enough to placate his Master's anger while he figured out what had happened. He had lied to his King earlier. He had heard of a reason why the Tikvah Alaula would behave in such a way, but he refused to believe that was what had taken place that night.

If what they had discovered about Lady Heartfilia was correct, it was too early to be bound. The Duke was completely ignorant of the matter, so he couldn't have taken the power for his own. There were no other mages working at Dreyar castle; at least, not any strong enough to manage a spell of that magnitude. Iwan had always taken care to personally assess his soldiers, and as the paranoid freak that he was, he would never allow mages of that caliber join its ranks.

The elderly man needed time to think. Something still bothered him, and that was part of the reason why he had decided to keep his King ignorant of what he knew. In all the readings he had done regarding the Tikvah Alaula, the star's binding ceremony, regardless of the type of magic it had bound itself with, was always the same. Every detail was repeated over and over again, time after time; and what he had witnessed tonight hadn't followed the pattern to perfection. Something different had taken place that night, and he was going to find out what exactly that had been, starting with the blazing light that resembled his King's own flames.

* * *

Igneel observed the star cautiously once more. There was something familiar about its behavior, something he had heard of before. The two different light forces seemed to know each other already. The Tikvah Alaula was accepting the foreign rose-tinted light as if it had seen it and felt it before, as if it wasn't a stranger at all. Similarly, the fiery light was embracing the shining star as if it were one of its own, as if it had always belonged to the blazing new presence.

Suddenly remembering something his father had once told him, the dragon's slanted eyes widened._ That's… That is the way of the Farid! _his mind roared at him. "Impossible!" he yelled aloud. He shook his head, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. _No, not impossible at all, it seems._

* * *

Makarov looked out his window, mesmerized by the Tikvah Alaula's behavior. A soft and caring smile appeared on his face as he gazed at the dazzling star that shined intently as it played with the bright flames that seemed to dance in unison with its rhythmic sparkling. His left hand moved up to wipe the salty tears that had found their way down his face. "The purest of sacrifices…" he whispered to himself, "The perfect match for the Tikvah Alaula has always been the one who admires and understands its beauty and has never craved nor seen its power."

He stepped away from the window and started towards his desk, turning back once more, he added, "Well done, son of Igneel, true descendant of Drakon the Great and bearer of a dragon's blood. I leave the care of my precious Lucy to you."

Changing his way, he walked to his large bookcase. He knelt down and took three books out from the right-hand corner of the lowest shelf. Setting them on the floor, he hurried his hand into the empty space and pulled out one last, old, and dusty book that lied hidden behind them. "Ah! Here you are," he said to himself aloud, placing it next to him, and then returning the other books to the shelf.

He walked back to his desk, brushing some of the dust off the old book's purple cover before letting it rest over the wood surface and heading to his bed. _She'll come asking tomorrow. The time for her to know has come._

* * *

Standing right at the entrance of the dark cave, the young couple stared silently at each other, incapable of saying the inevitable. Natsu laid the dark shimmering cloak over Lucy's shoulders, letting her work through the complicated ties to secure it properly over her body while his fingers played inquiringly with the material. It seemed strangely familiar, and as his hand reached to re-accommodate the scarf on his neck, he came to the shocking realization that the robe was also made of dragon scales. She didn't seem to know this, and he decided to keep the information to himself. He could barely bring himself to speak to say goodbye to his best friend, and he had no strength left to question her about her grandfather's mysterious acquisition.

The dragon-slayer took a step closer to the blond. "Lucy, I… I need to go," he whispered forlornly.

She raised her head, fixing her watery eyes on his as her hands found their way to his face, "I know," she softly replied, "Please… take care of yourself, Natsu." Noticing his worrisome expression, she added, "It's alright. I'll be fine. I know we'll see each other again, Natsu. No matter what happens, or how long it takes for us to finish our magic training."

He cupped her cheeks with his warm hands, feeling her lean into his touch acceptingly, and smiled. "I promise I will find my way to you, one way or another," he heard her say in an almost inaudible voice. His smile widened, and he moved closer to envelop her in an equally warm embrace. After a few minutes, he pulled away, grabbing a hold of the cloak's hood and pulling it over the girl's head as he gently kissed her forehead. "I promise, too," he uttered, slightly pulling away from her. They always seemed to part with new promises made to each other.

Natsu stepped back, letting the distance between them grow as he started to walk away without saying another word. He turned away from the young blond, whose sad eyes had allowed the tears they had been holding back to fall freely. Lucy stood frozen on her spot, watching as he disappeared in the dark of night back into the maze of trees, and stayed there for a long time. They both knew this moment had to come, and they each tried their hardest to restrain their true emotions – the grief, the loss, the desperate fear for the other's wellbeing. They pulled away unable to say goodbye, holding dearly onto their duty and honor, which kept reminding them of the individual responsibilities they had to their families and Kingdom, responsibilities that would always come before their personal feelings.

* * *

A girl lied chained to a wall. Her wrists were swollen and cut from the hard metal surrounding them. She was forced to remain on her knees due to the short chains. She was barefoot, and her knees were severely scratched; her clothes were ripped almost to shreds, barely covering her body. Her long violet hair fell messily over her face from what had once been a high ponytail. It was a miracle the guards hadn't taken her glasses away from her. Her head turned as she heard the noise of a door, and her eyes squinted from the light that came into the room as it opened.

"Well, well, what a delicious little thing we have here," she heard someone say. Her eyes were still trying to get used to the light, and the figure before her seemed nothing more than a shadow. The voice, however, she could perfectly recognize. It belonged to the nauseating man who dared call himself King of Fiore.

She heard him come nearer, his loud steps getting closer and closer. Before she knew it, King Astarot Dragneel had grabbed her by the throat and was forcing her upwards, causing the chains on her wrists to cut through her skin. She felt his right hand on her face next, his sickening touch over her cheek. "My, Nyoka was not lying when he said I'd like you," he said.

She turned to face him, gathering all of her strength, and glared at him. The man chuckled, finding her defiance amusing, as his fingers ran through her face. She could see him now, his dark slanted eyes void of any feeling staring back at her, his unruly ebony hair, his defined jaw. If Astarot Dragneel were any other man, she would have considered him handsome and found his stare enticing and mysterious.

"What is your name, Fairy?" the King asked.

Her name. Her name was Laki Olietta, the last living member of her family. Her father used to be a part of the Royal Army before Astarot had led his insurrection. Before he died, he entrusted her to the Strauss family, which rapidly opened up to her and treated her like one of their own. They helped her channel her mother's magic, and when they decided to start a resistance movement after the news they had gotten, she didn't question her determination to follow them even once.

She wasn't sure how the Strauss had managed to get a hold of such information, but if they believed it to be true, so did she. It didn't matter anymore if she spoke her name or not, she had no one else to protect by keeping it a secret. She was an orphan, so her name would mean nothing to the King. However, she would die before revealing anything about the family who had truly raised her.

"I'm Laki Olietta, a proud member of Fairy Tail and firm believer that your reign will soon come to its end," she said, invoking all of her determination to speak.

Astarot laughed darkly, "Do you, now, insolent Fairy? No one has the power to defeat me. I was born to rule forever."

Laki laughed, angering the King, who slapped her forcibly across the face and dropped her to the floor. She raised her head, wiping the blood out of her mouth and nose. "It doesn't matter how much you want to deny it," she continued, "There is another Dragneel alive with a rightful claim to the throne, and Fairy Tail will be ready to help him take his rightful place when the time comes."

Astarot lit his foot on fire before kicking the violet-haired girl in the stomach. She coughed more blood out as he did, and her skin turned a bright red where his flames had touched her. "Stupid Fairy! Those are fantasies, deluded fantasies! I am the last Dragneel living, the long-awaited _true_ slayer of dragons!" he yelled back, glowering at her contemptuously.

Laki laughed again. "You're wrong," she chocked out, "You are not–" She was forced to stop when the King lifted her from the ground again. She could distinguish the angry flames that were now dancing in his pupils.

"Ignorant fool!" he yelled at her face, "I'll show you the Dragneels you so desperately seek." He ripped the chains that kept her prisoner from the wall with his free hand, shocking the girl by his inhuman display of brute force, and dragged her out of the room through a door she hadn't seen before.

The King, still holding onto her by her throat, drew his arm out and guided her eyes towards the pool that stood in the middle of the newly entered room. Her eyes widened and she instinctively attempted to gasp, but the grip on her neck incapacitated her from it. Before her stood a large marble pool filled with blood, warm blood, blood that seemed to have just left the human body it kept alive.

"There!" Astarot bellowed, shaking her body, "There are the precious Dragneels you seek, Fairy!"

Laki held the scream her body urged out of her. The King threw her across the room and laughed as he watched the fear in her eyes. "That's it, Fairy, fear me! cower before me!" he yelled as he laughed manically. He ripped the cloak off his body, letting it fall to the ground, and approached the quivering mage who tried so desperately to escape from him, dragging her numb body through the floor.

His fists ignited, and the once empty dark eyes of the King were now filled with passion and drive. He could smell her fear, turning him on. He stepped on the loose chains to hinder her movements, forcing her to stay put on her spot on the floor, looking up at him. Fire covered his feet, warming the metal and singeing the skin on her wrists. She screamed in agony while the King laughed. That smell, that addictive smell of death and fear. "More! Give me more, Fairy!" he roared, raising the temperature of his lightened feet, forcing another set of deafening screams out of her mouth. He pulled the chain towards him, dragging the injured girl closer to him. She whimpered at his touch as he lifted her up from the ground again, grabbing her by her arm and scorching it in the process.

"Where's your hero, Fairy?" he said with a dark smirk, his fingers caressing her cheek and burning the skin as they made their way down her face. "Mmm…?"

She stared at him emptily, her will shattered, her hopes destroyed. Her eyes moved and landed on the crimson pool to her right, "You may break me all you want, but Fairy Tail will–"

Astarot put his fire-lit hand over her mouth, stopping her words from ever leaving her throat. "I despise that sense of righteousness that infects the Fairy Tail scum," he growled lowly and firmly, as tears fell down her eyes, instantly evaporating once they reached his hand. He threw her onto the opposing wall and her body hit it with a sickening crack. He removed his clothes and tossed them onto the small stool that awaited them at the edge of the pool. He turned to look back at his prisoner as she slowly lifted her bludgeoned and bloody head and tried to move her crippled body, attempting to crawl away from him, her body shaking from the effort. He guffawed at her miserable state. Her eyes found his; she was terrified and in excruciating pain.

"I'm not done with you yet, Fairy. I still plan to play with you all night once I am done with my bath," he stated mockingly, his dark smirk remaining on his face as he entered the warm pool.

The girl stared at the scene before her, the King sinking deep into the dragon blood of his ancestors. She watched as he bathed on the red liquid that slid through his body, observing with horror as he brought a fistful of it into his mouth and swallowed it, his tongue coming out to pleasurably lick his lips clean. She lost track of time, and she no longer knew how long she stared at the black-haired mage swimming in and drinking of the crimson blood.

Astarot stepped out of the pool, blood dripping from his entire body. He turned to the limp girl still staring at him. Her eyes, her eyes were dead. That sight, the sight of utter devastation and complete hopelessness had appeared on her face, and the immeasurable arousal and excitement finally reached their peaks within him. He walked towards the door, dragging the comatose violet-haired mage out of the room with him.

* * *

"What do you think that meant?" a woman with long white hair asked her companions.

The room was small and only illuminated by a single candle standing in the middle of the table at its center. Four figures sat around it, two males and two females.

"That looked like the King's form of fire. I think we've all seen it and we can all agree to that," a black-haired man said. He was well built, wearing only a pair of black trousers and leaving his chest exposed. There was a dark blue mark on his right pectoral.

"Does that mean Astarot has managed to obtain the power of the Tikvah Alaula?" the same white-haired woman responded alarmed. "We cannot allow that to happen!"

The voice belonged to the oldest of the Strauss family, Mirajane Strauss. Her family was one of the few that had kept their association with Fairy Tail a secret until its members themselves had decided to make the information public. Her parents had taken good care to explain to their three children who they were and to train them in their family magic, known as Take-Over.

Her family's legacy was a strong form of transformation magic. As its name implied, mages proficient in Take-Over could dispense of their human form and adopt an entirely new one. There were many different kinds of Take-Over magic, and her family was prolific in its variations. She specialized in the use of the Satan Soul form, which gave her the ability to possess the powers of a demon. Her younger brother preferred the Beast Soul form, while her younger sister was still perfecting the Animal Soul form. Beast Soul allowed Elfman Strauss to turn into any fantastical creature, whereas Animal Soul let Lisanna Strauss transform into common (non-magical) ones. Aside from her enhanced form, Mirajane could also transform into other living beings, regardless of their shape or size. However, she could only adopt their physical form. So, if they were magical creatures, she could not copy their magic, only their appearance.

At her twenty-one years of age, Mirajane had managed to take care of her two younger siblings and successfully start the second wave of the Fairy Tail Army. It had all started six years ago, when her dying mother introduced her to a redheaded woman and a blue-haired man. The two strangers were powerful mages who identified themselves as Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes. They claimed to be the only survivors of the Fernandes Castle burning, but she wasn't sure how they had made it out alive since they had to have been way too young to escape unassisted. The castle had burned almost twenty years ago, and the pair couldn't be older than their late teens. She didn't question them on that matter at the time, though. In the end, it didn't matter how they had escaped, and she respected their wish to keep their past private. If her mother trusted them, then so would she. After their introduction, the older woman had quickly proceeded to reveal to her why the two were there.

Although her mother did not disclose her source, she said the information came from a close friend who never lied. According to her mother, there was another living Dragneel left in Fiore who had been kept in hiding and was being trained to rise against the King. The dying woman's last wish had been to rekindle the flame of the Fairy Tail Army and prepare for the imminent war that was to come once the heir surfaced. He or she was going to need help in order to succeed and face the King's and the Duke's legions, and it had always been Fairy Tail's mission to provide such assistance.

Six years later, her mother's wishes had given fruit. Their army was growing strong and it had succeeded in all of its objectives thus far. Jellal seemed to know a lot about the ancient history of Fiore, and he was a powerful mage who used an ancient magic known as Heavenly Body magic, which allowed him to control the power of the stars and planets and manipulate it at will. As breathtaking as his magic was, his most pronounced feature was the red mark that covered the right-hand side of his face. It resembled an old, lost language and, even if it meant to be a curse, the mark made the twenty-three-year old look much more mysterious. He had always given Mirajane the impression of possessing knowledge beyond his young age, almost as if accumulated throughout many lifetimes.

Erza Scarlet was three years younger than Jellal, making her a year younger than Mirajane herself at the age of twenty. She utilized Requip magic, allowing her to store different weapons and armors in an alternate dimensional plane and use them at will. Besides her vast amount of magic, she was an expert melee combatant and flawless swordswoman. She was Jellal's shadow; wherever the blue-haired man went, she was quick to follow. She considered herself his protector, and having an ally with her uncanny fighting abilities and magic prowess had benefited Fairy Tail in more ways than one. She preferred to spend her free time alone, and she never took her armor off. Her long and shiny crimson hair flew harmoniously with her in battle and made her look like a fairy queen, giving her the nickname "Titania" among their supporters.

The fourth and last founding member of the new Fairy Tail Army was Laxus Dreyar. He had met the rest of the group almost by chance at the outskirts of Magnolia city, but he had instantly recognized the Strauss' characteristic white hair and blue eyes from his long talks with his grandfather. Laxus was a tall and broad man with ashy blond hair and a prominent scar that cut through his right eye. He was the same age as Jellal, but because of his large build, he seemed older. He commanded a very powerful Lightning magic that made him a fearful enemy. However, he insisted on carrying a personal guard comprised of three extremely capable mages with a mysterious past.

Once they had joined Fairy Tail, they acquired the nickname "Raijinshu," meaning the "Thunder God Tribe" given Laxus's form of magic. Still, no one truly knew why Laxus needed bodyguards being such a strong mage himself, and he had always refused to provide an answer. The three mages in question, Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen, followed him everywhere he went, except when he was directly carrying out a mission for Fairy Tail. These four mages were also the only members who did not reside in Magnolia near headquarters, but held a residence somewhere in Hargeon, a harbor town an hour away from Magnolia. They were also some of the very few members whose Fairy Tail marks were protected with a hiding spell so they wouldn't be visible to the outside world.

Mirajane had at first found it ironic that the grandson of the still standing general of the previous Fairy Tail Army had found his way to them, but later, she had realized it hadn't been a coincidence at all. Jellal always spoke of fateful encounters, and how coincidences did not exist in their world. After five years of working with the blond man, she had to agree. Laxus was a powerful and indispensible asset who knew the inner workings of the Duke to perfection, and who had provided them with some of the most valuable information about their two enemies throughout the years.

Erza and Laxus were the more public figures of their army; the two who took the spotlight to protect the rest. Jellal's survival had to be kept a secret from the King and the Duke, and Mirajane worked primarily in the strategizing department. Her two younger siblings were barely reaching a suitable age to join Fairy Tail, Elfman Strauss had just turned eighteen and Lisanna Strauss was just about to reach fourteen and too young to be in full control of her magic. Most of the remaining members' identities also had to remain unknown to Royal officials, since they were mostly all hunted mages. Neither Erza nor Laxus had explained why their identities would never be discovered even if they were seen in public, and no one had pushed them to reveal their reasons. Their words, however, had been proven true, and, regardless of their many encounters with Astarot's armies and secret agents, their identities continued to remain unknown.

"Not necessarily," Jellal finally answered. "Gray is right, though. The flames over the star did resemble Astarot's greatly. However, what we saw was not the binding of the Tikvah Alaula. For that to happen, the star should have mixed its shine with the fire-like light over it. Instead, what happened was the fire-like light covering the star's own light… Almost as if it was trying to shield it." He paused for a brief moment before continuing, "Astarot would have never protected anything beside his own person. He would've taken the opportunity to possess the Tikvah Alaula's power for himself. I think it is safe to assume whoever 'touched' the star was not the King."

Erza spoke next with a serious and authoritative tone that characterized her, "In that case, if the fire magic was, indeed, similar to the King's, could we suppose the person who protected the star was the other Dragneel heir we are searching for?" The armor-clad female looked up to find Mirajane's unsure eyes, her long red hair swaying in the process.

The Strauss sibling understood her friend's gesture and nodded. "If that's the case, then we're pushing ahead of Astarot. If he can't find the star, it should be easier for us to defeat him," she affirmed. "Furthermore, if the other Dragneel does know where the star is located, then it can only be an advantage for us in the future when he or she chooses to use it. Correct?"

"No," Jellal firmly interrupted again. "Even if protecting the Tikvah Alaula had been the original intention of whoever casted the spell, it doesn't mean that he or she succeeded. I am sure Astarot has also seen the sky tonight, and I can guarantee you that he will figure things out just as much as we have. If anything, that spell has only made the star's existence fully known to the world."

"Then, we must act faster," Gray Fullbuster interjected again loudly, standing up from his seat and letting his fist collide with the wooden surface. "I cannot let my sister compromise her position for much longer," he continued, lowering his tone, "We were lucky Astarot only knew of my mother's magic and not my father's. Even so, she's risking too much."

The conversation stopped abruptly when a blond man with a scar over his right eye entered the room hastily. He was panting, wounded, and wet. He had barely managed to step into the room when he collapsed onto the floor.

"Laxus!" Mirajane yelled, standing up from her seat instantly and running towards the fallen man. She kneeled before him and tried to lift him, Gray appearing to her left seconds later to help her with her task. They stripped him from his heavy and soaked cloak and carried the man through the door, placing him on a couch near the dead fireplace. Shortly after, Erza reentered the room bringing a first aid kit with her. The redhead handed it to the white-haired mage and watched her rip the injured man's shirt to get a look at his wound.

Laxus had been stabbed just below the spleen and, by her first assessment, it had just missed every vital organ. She sighed and quickly grabbed the disinfectant, pouring it over a cloth to clean the damaged area. She heard him hiss in pain. "Take a deep breath for me, Laxus. I am almost done," she said as she continued with her task while the remaining mages watched her work in silence, giving each other worried looks. Laxus had returned by himself, but he hadn't left alone earlier that week.

* * *

Before she knew it, Lucy's legs had started moving on their own in the same direction she had last seen her friend. She ran carelessly through the maze of trees that insisted on slowing her down. She finally caught up to him as she entered the clearing in which they had first met. Natsu was staring intently at the crystalline water that seemed to sparkle even without the aid of the moonlight. He turned to his right, barely having enough time to open his arms to receive the crying girl jumping into his arms. He stumbled to the ground onto his knees with her still locked securely in his hold. Her tears fell freely from her eyes, wetting his chest and vest, as her hands clung tightly onto the back of the piece of celestial clothing. His own tears left his dark eyes, dampening the silky blond hair the cloak's hood had left exposed once it had fallen from her head as she ran.

They stayed locked in each other's mournful embrace for a while before he had the strength to pull her away. Her head shot upwards and her shining, teary eyes fixed on his. He brought his right hand to her face and wiped the tears away with his thumb affectionately. "Don't cry anymore, Lucy," he said, "I hate to see your tears. I've seen too much of them tonight." His hand found its way to her neck, and, instinctively, Natsu lowered his head and found himself kissing the rest of her tears away, tasting the salty liquid her entrancing eyes produced. His other hand left her back and went for her loose blond tresses, caressing them softly. His dragon instincts were gaining up on him, and he was starting to lose his determination and allow them to take over completely. The smell of his magic lingering on her body still made it all the more tempting to just give in to them.

Lucy let go of his vest as she calmed down. She raised a shaky hand to clear his cheeks from his own tears. "Nat-su, you've given me so much," she whispered, "I… I just couldn't let you leave… without telling you one last thing." She had cupped his cheek while she spoke, and she raised her head slowly, bringing it closer to his. He stayed frozen on his spot, incapable of moving, following her movements only with his onyx eyes. Resting on both her knees, Lucy brought her lips to graze delicately over his. She pulled away almost immediately and ran her left hand through his pink locks as she smiled at him. "You are the most important person in my life, Natsu Dragneel. I will wait for you as long as it's necessary."

The dragon-slayer regained control over his body and smiled back at her. He kissed her cheek and tightened his arms around her. "So are you, Lucy," his muffled lips uttered over her shoulder, "So are you."

* * *

Iwan approached the inert body of his wife lying on the cold floor of her room. He picked her up effortlessly and returned her to her bed, pulling the covers over her once he was done. He stared at her pale countenance and frowned, pushing the loose strands of hair away from her face scornfully. He disliked what he saw. Immensely. She seemed to have aged in a night, her sickness withering her away.

"Damn you, Layla," he spitted disapprovingly. "Why you had to get sick and let your beauty leave you? I won't stand looking at you much longer… You are starting to disgust me..." he continued, standing up and preparing to leave the room.

Layla stirred on her bed and her features hardened in her sleep. "Lucy…" she whispered in anguish.

The Duke caught her words, stopping right before he stepped out, and a sinister smile made its way onto his face. "Ah, yes, dear Lucy," he said to himself aloud, "It is a relief I still have that delightful creature here with me," finally leaving his wife's chamber and walking down to his own in silence, thinking of his blooming daughter on his way there. _She might even surpass her mother's beauty one day. Those bright eyes of her seduce me every time I lay mine on them… I must have her all to myself… My Lucy…_

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Gray yelled. "And where is Laki?" he continued, asking the question that was burning in everyone's mind since the wounded mage had barged into the house.

Laxus looked up to find the black-haired mage. "We were ambushed," he replied, taking in short breaths, "They knew we were coming, but we managed to obtain what we wanted. Laki…" His voice trailed off as he averted his gaze and lowered it to stare at the wooden floor now covered in his blood. "She stayed back to let me escape… Astarot's troops captured her," he continued, not taking his eyes away from the floor.

Mirajane gasped and her eyes filled with tears. "I am so sorry, Mira," Laxus said, finally lifting his head and finding her blue eyes, "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect her."

The white-haired woman fell on his lap crying and he enveloped her in his arms in the best way he could, trying to comfort her. They all knew there would be casualties in this war, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt to hear or see your loved ones being taken away from you; especially when you knew they would end up at the mercy of King Astarot Dragneel. First thing they had learned when they had decided to start their rebellion had been just how all those rumors about the King's sadist cruelty were completely true. In fact, sometimes they weren't even close to the gruesome truth. Ultear Fullbuster had volunteered to infiltrate the Royal Army's ranks, and the tales she told of the tortures that were inflicted on the prisoners gave them nightmares every night.

"Did you see the star, Laxus?" Jellal asked, while Mirajane's sobbing still echoed in the background of the room. "We're trying to figure out what happened to the Tikvah Alaula."

"What do you mean?" the blond mage said, running his broad hand over the white-haired mage's head slowly, still trying to comfort her.

"The fire in the sky…" Erza said, "You didn't see it?"

"No." Laxus averted his gaze and stared at Mira's white tresses instead, _Lucy… _

"It doesn't matter now," Jellal responded moments later. "Get some rest. We'll figure out our strategy in a few days. We need to mourn the loss of our family member." He left the room without looking back, instantly followed by Erza. She stopped at the threshold and said in a low voice, "I'll tell Elfman and Lisanna in the morning, Mira. You need to rest."

The white-haired woman didn't respond. She kept her face away from view in Laxus's lap and continued to cry, and the blond mage continued to assuage her. Erza sighed and left the room.

Gray stared at the two devastated mages and sighed as well, running a hand through his dark tresses. "We'll get stronger and protect our loved ones better," he said. "We have to, Dragneel heir or not," he added as he stepped out of the room, leaving his two friends alone so they could have their much needed privacy.

He and Ultear had joined Fairy Tail three years ago. They had accidently seen Erza battling some of Astarot's men outside of the city of Hargeon, and followed her after she had won. The second they had introduced themselves, Erza smiled at them and dragged them to Magnolia, so they could meet her friends and allies. Turns out, the Strauss knew many of the lost Fairy Tail mages and they had shared the information with Jellal and her. Thus, she had recognized their last name instantly, and decided to trust them. It hadn't been a hard decision for either Fullbuster to choose to join them, Gray stamping his right pectoral to commemorate his older brother Lyon. That would have been the place Astarot's fire would have landed on him if Lyon hadn't intercepted the deadly spell.

After they had escaped from Astarot's attack on their home, Gray and Ultear made a pact to preserve their family's legacy. Thus, he perfected their mother's magic, Ice: Make, and bore their father's last name, Fullbuster, while Ultear learned their father's magic, Arc of Time, and bore their mother's last name, Milkovich. That way, both of their parents' magic and sacrifices remained alive in them.

They had roamed Fiore for years, keeping themselves unknown until they met Erza. After hearing of the rumored Dragneel, they knew they had to stay and help, as Fairy Tail children. His overprotective sister had immediately volunteered to take on the job of a spy, and he hadn't seen her in over two years. It worried him sick, but he respected her choice. She had always been strong willed, and he trusted her decisions. They had survived Astarot together, and they had escaped death together on several occasions. He wasn't used to not having her beside him, but he tried his best to accommodate each day.

Everyone in Fairy Tail had a personal reason for joining its ranks; they had all suffered the King's wrath directly, either because of their parents being ex-members of the Fairy Tail Army or because they were mages themselves who had refused to register and enlist in his army. They weren't many now, but they were strong and loyal to each other. Furthermore, Gray knew the second the Dragneel heir surfaced their army would grow. After years of angered and vengeful wandering, he had finally found a conduct to guide his life, a higher purpose besides his personal vendetta against the King. They would find the last Dragneel, they would protect the Tikvah Alaula from Astarot, and they would succeed in bringing Astarot's reign down. No matter the cost.

* * *

Laxus called her name again, "Mira," using his hand to push her head up from his lap and force her to look at him. She hadn't stopped crying, and it had been over half an hour since they had been left alone. He knew just how much the violet-haired girl meant to her, but he had been incapable of keeping her safe. Although they had acquired the information they had originally set out to get, they hadn't been fast enough and the Royal Army had found them. He still remembered the look in her eyes as she told him to run and get the information back to headquarters, dashing forward towards the enemy with one of her Wood: Make attacks. He had no choice but to let her. Becoming a diversion to help him escape. Laki knew what she was doing, what the consequences of her actions meant; still, she had left him with a bright smile on her face, asking him to take care of the Strauss siblings on her behalf.

"I wish I could go back and make a different decision. I should have forced her to run and stay behind myself instead," he whispered, looking sternly into her watery eyes.

She shook her head, raising her hand to grab his upper arm. "I wouldn't have liked that either, Laxus. I didn't want to lose either of you," she said, calming herself and keeping her tears from falling again. "I don't want to think of what life would be like without you. I don't think I could," she added a few seconds later, sliding her hand up his arm and reaching for his cheek.

He pulled away from her touch, closing his eyes as he spoke, incapable of looking at her straightly in the eye and fisting his hands, "Mira… You know… You know as well as I do that this can't happen. Don't make this harder than it already is. You know who my father is and the consequences of him finding out about me. I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you because of me."

"Don't you think that is my decision to make, Laxus?" she said, lifting her hand again, grabbing a hold of his chin and forcing him to look at her.

"Please, Mira," he pleaded staring intently into her eyes. "Just let me comfort you, and forgive me for failing your adopted sister."

She sighed and nodded, picking herself up from the floor. "There is nothing to forgive, Laxus. We're at war, and Laki knew it. We were all aware of what we were facing the second we stamped our bodies." She cupped his cheek one more time and searched deep within his eyes again before she let go and walked away towards the door. "I just hope you forgive yourself someday, Laxus… for whatever it is you think you've done that keeps torturing you."

He watched her leave the room without another word, and he stared into the flickering flame of the candle that still lit the room. He ran his hand through his tousled and still wet hair, _Lucy… Why can't I stop thinking about you? What did I miss when I left you there alone with that woman and my wretched father?_

* * *

Nyoka's crouched figure shook with silent laughter, his olive green and wrinkled fingers closing the latest volume he had read that night. Next to him, several old texts laid over the Royal Library's floor. Sickly yellow nails tapped on the dusty book's cover, chipping slightly as they made contact with the hardcover. The deformed mage held onto the shelves beside him tightly as he stood up from his spot on the floor. A corrosive smile appeared on his face. His Master would appreciate what he had found out very much. It served more than one purpose.

The cloaked servant made his way through the castle's hallways until he reached the King's chamber. After knocking, he stepped inside to find it empty. He smirked again, continuing his search into the secret room behind the bed. Pushing down the wooden dragonhead that adorned the left bedpost on the headboard slightly, the wall behind the King's bed sunk in and slid to the side, revealing a new chamber. Nyoka walked into the room, finding the naked King sitting on his leather wingback chair, his body still smeared with splotches of dried, black blood. His eyes moved towards the bed, sheets splattered with the dark red liquid as well and a violet-haired naked body laying still over it.

"Ah, I see My King enjoyed the little Fairy," Nyoka spoke, causing Astarot's head to turn his way.

The King smirked darkly. "Most definitely, Nyoka. I particularly enjoyed destroying her stupid hopes," he said. "Along with taking away her will to live," he added seconds later, as his eyes darkened menacingly.

He stood up from his chair casually, "So, tell me, Nyoka, why are you disturbing me? I never said I was done playing with her just yet."

The hunchback bowed slightly, "I apologize, My Liege, I made some progress in my research and I assumed Your Majesty would like to be informed immediately."

Astarot walked around the chair, resting his arms on its tall headrest. "Most gratifying, indeed… Speak then."

Nyoka smirked deviously, "I am unaware of the intentions the unknown mage had when casting the spell on the Tikvah Alaula, but that is of no consequence, Sire. However, since the star reacted to the magic so willingly, it means the star has finally been readied for binding."

Nyoka walked a few steps forward in his excitement, observing the King's own smirk had grown, "Finally! After centuries of watching it appear in the sky and never finding a compatible match, someone has done the troublesome job and prepared it for the taking. What is even more remarkable is that whoever that stupid mage was used a form of fire magic…"

The King's slanted eyes sparkled as he realized the meaning of his servant's words. He guffawed manically, not caring to notice the conditioned quivering of the damaged and barely alive mage lying on his bed. "That fool facilitated everything for us! I told you I was meant to rule forever! I told you I would be the one to possess that star's power! No matter what fire magic was used, my Dragon-Slaying magic will easily overpower it!"

The deformed mage joined his Master in his boisterous and eerie laughing, "Indeed, My Lord. The day is drawing near."

Astarot quieted down. "I want you to prepare an elite team, Nyoka," he ordered. "You at its head. Find the most capable mages we have, train them, and start the search for the Bearer of the star."

Nyoka bowed, "Yes, My Liege."

He was about to turn and leave the room, when the King spoke again. "What is the progress on Lady Layla Heartfilia?"

Nyoka side grinned deviously, "Ah, everything is going as planned. The Duke believes she is sick and suspects no foul play. My spell is slowly eating her away, My King. No matter how strong she is, she will soon give in and leave this world. And once the Protector of the star has died, there will be nothing to prevent us from taking what is rightfully ours, and no one who could possibly stop us!"

"Well done, Nyoka" Astarot stated dryly. "Her death will also give me an excuse to visit that castle once and for all and finally see that wretched woman's face!" he added. "What is more, I will personally assess that young girl and confirm our suspicions. It's impossible she'd be chosen, having Iwan's blood running through her veins; but if she's really her mother's spitting image, I would very much like to have my way with her… with or without Iwan's approval."

A whimper caught Astarot's attention, and he quickly turned his head to the disheveled bed. He licked his lips and his pupils widened before addressing his servant again, his lustful gaze never leaving the broken body that lay on it, "You may leave now, Nyoka. Do as you've been told, and keep me informed of your progress and of Lady Layla's condition."

Nyoka bowed once more and left the room, pushing on the dragonhead again to close the room and return the King his privacy.

Without even looking at his servant again, or waiting for him to leave, the King walked back towards the bed. The dead eyes of the girl found his desire-enlivened ones. He crawled onto the mattress and forcefully grabbed her violet tresses, pulling her closer to him. "There's still some life left in you, darling. I won't stop until your heart refuses to continue beating, until your mind wants to remain conscious no longer, until your body forces itself to shutdown." He let her bruised body drop onto the mattress once more and climbed on top of it, lighting his whole body on fire as he outraged her again.

* * *

_**So... ****How was it**_**_? _**Please, don't forget to let me know what you all thought.  
I know this chapter really set up a lot of questions. What did Igneel mean by the way of the Farid? What was Fairy Tail's mission and what did they recover? What did Astarot and Nyoka mean by the "Protector" of the star? How will Igneel react to Natsu's spell? Jellal and Erza's past... and I'm sure a lot more. But all that will be answered, or begin to be answered in Chapter 7: "...and Its Aftermath" which is colossally long, so I've decided to split it in two. The mystery of the Tikvah Alaula will begin to unfold, too. As you could tell, there was some LaxusxMira here, I kind of like those two together, and they'll be other couples with their own problems, but those will be revealed later.

So, as preview for part 1: Jellal sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Erza, who stood a few feet in front of him, as she frowned while she spoke. Two candlesticks standing over each of the nightstands by his bed and a rusty sconce by the entrance lighted the area. The man sighed. "Don't be so quick to judge him [Laxus], Erza. He's not the only one whose past is connected to the Tikvah Alaula. Or have you chosen to forget our own?" he replied softly, locking his brown eyes on hers. She stiffened, momentarily unable to respond, and he used this opportunity to continue, "Remember that's not the only time it's found _you_, either. It was there eight years ago for both of us, and it was there for you three years ago again."


	7. Chap7: and Its Aftermath (part 1)

Hello everyone!  
Thanks a bunch for the reviews, favorites, and alerts.  
_Fire King & Jizang - _Thanks for the reviews and constant support! F.K.: Ah, you're too kind. Those answers will generate more questions, though, lol. And thanks for all the love, it's greatly appreciated.

So, as I said last chapter, this chapter will begin to delve in many of the issues that came up on chap. 6 and some that've been there since chap. 1, and perhaps create more questions than answers. Things will complicate as more "mysteries" are (partially) revealed. Also, most of the characters that will come up in the story appear in chapter 7, whether directly or indirectly (but most of that is left for part 2). In part 1, you get the first insight of Lucy's magic, or the magic she carries besides her celestial magic. So, hope you enjoy the over 9,000 words half-chapter!

Summary: Get ready to get tossed into a world where people are all "bound" to each other through their past and their present, by who they are and by who they decide to be. Where fate and choice clash and a single decision can change the future. There is no such thing as coincidences in this world, but neither are we pawns of a prefixed destiny. Natsu and Lucy might have been destined to meet, but they_chose_ to keep their promises to each other. Born in a world plagued by death and governed by a tyrant, Natsu Dragneel held the power to restore Fiore to what it once was. When he met Lucy Heartfilia, he promised to always protect her. However, before embarking on the journey to complete his training, he made a decision in order to keep his promise to his dearest friend. A decision that would change everything... Performing a Magic Binding...

* * *

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. The plot, and the added bunch of psychopaths and the nice little people here and there are mine.

* * *

"The Fire that Binds Us"

Chapter 7: …and Its Aftermath (part 1)

Once back in the familiar forest he called home, Natsu stopped by the large lake close to the cave he shared with Igneel and Happy. Without saying a word and being as quiet as possible, he stripped and folded his discarded clothes neatly. He walked to a small niche hidden behind the rather large waterfall, and hid the clothing there. He, then, stepped into the water to bathe himself and get rid of all traces of Lucy's scent that might still linger on his body. The lake was far enough from Igneel's range of smell, so the dragon wouldn't notice him just yet.

He stayed inside the water with its alternating blue and green scintillating hues for a long while, thinking of his last meeting with his most treasured friend. At the time, he hadn't questioned her words, since it had taken all of his concentration to keep his dragon instincts in control, but now that he was far away from her, her last words puzzled him greatly. What had she meant by saying he had given her so much? Natsu wasn't sure, and he didn't currently have the will to decipher her words. He was physically and emotionally exhausted. The binding fire spell had drained his magical energy and he felt weaker than he had ever felt before. Furthermore, by activating the spell, his now developed mating instincts had stirred up and his feelings for Lucy had turned passionate and wild, thus taking the rest of his physical strength to keep himself and said instincts in check.

Natsu stepped out of the phosphorescent lake and dried himself off instantly with what remained of his magic, shaking his head to get the stubborn excess water off his hair faster. He allowed himself to release an almost inaudible sigh before heading to the opposite side of the waterfall and taking a clean set of clothes out form behind it. It was the exact replica of the one he had just safely hid before bathing, a pair of white loose pants cutting right below his knees (that were now so characteristic of him thanks to Virgo), a black vest with gold trimmings, and black sandals. He dressed quickly, finishing up by wrapping the white scarf around his neck.

This last piece of clothing was his favorite. Igneel had given it to him as a gift after he had successfully invoked his first flames and managed to complete a Fire Dragon's Roar to perfection. The dragon had used the remaining scales of his deceased mate, the wind dragon Briza, to make it. Whenever Natsu lighted his whole body on fire, the white scales glowed incandescently, since the scales belonged to a wind dragon that had mated with a fire dragon. The scarf possessed other remarkable features, like fending off all odors and smelling purely of fire and wind. After securing the neckwear, he started his way back towards his cavernous home.

He found Igneel sleeping right outside of their cave, and approached it cautiously, doing his best not to disturb the dragon's slumber. Natsu had learned the hard way just how temperamental his teacher could be. Only two months after he had come to live in the forest, the young boy had woken up earlier than usual. He had tried to wait for the dragon to wake up on his own, but after half an hour of idleness, Natsu decided he was ready to play, and launched himself onto the dragon's belly and started jumping on it while giggling. The sudden movement disturbed the usually passive dragon, and he woke up enraged and blowing powerful, angry red flames out of his mouth. If Natsu hadn't been a dragon-slayer apprentice already, he would've died from the attack, and Igneel harshly punished him for his recklessness. The boy passed the rest of the day cleaning their cave, and the following day he was forced to remain seated down and taught to meditate. Now, Natsu appreciated the dragon's insistence in teaching him the art of meditation, but back then, there was nothing he detested more. He grinned at the memory, Igneel had probably assumed he had been engaging in such activity somewhere in the vast forest and lost track of time.

"Did you really think you could sneak up on me, Natsu?" a deep and tranquil voice disrupted the silence.

The pink-haired teen startled, turning to his right to find Igneel staring directly at him with an amused look. He let out a deep breath. "Not really, I just didn't want to wake you up. I never want to see you mad like that again," he replied as he let his body relax once more.

Igneel chuckled and answered while smirking, "If I remember correctly, I did warn you about how fearsome us dragons can get when angered." After a brief moment, the dragon sat up, "Come, we need to take care of the closing ceremony before the sun comes fully up," he stated, walking into the cave the second he had finished speaking.

Natsu remained still for an instant, confused as to why the dragon hadn't inquired about his whereabouts for most part of the night. He had been very careful to avoid suspicion, and Igneel had no founded reason to believe he'd gone to visit the blond girl, but it was strange for the dragon to remain quiet, nonetheless.

"Come inside, Natsu. We don't have all night," the dragon called out again.

Igneel's words snapped him out of his thoughts and he followed into the cave to where his teacher was already waiting for him. When he was close enough, he distinguished the old and overused cauldron over the fire. The sight finally forced his nose to focus on the new smell that was coming out of the cooking pot. It was different, but he still found it uncommonly appetizing.

The red-scaled dragon waited until Natsu reached the burning fire and ordered him to sit down next to it. The boy obliged without uttering a word, recognizing the formality surrounding the affair the two were about to engage in; right now, he was only his mentor's student, not his foster father's son.

"Natsu Dragneel," Igneel began, firmly and authoritatively, "you have successfully completed the physical part of your training. You have learned all there is to know about the nature of your magic, the respected traditions that come with being a dragon-blooded human, and how to regulate your magic flow and command fire. You are thus deemed ready to become a full-fledged dragon-slayer."

The red-scaled dragon took a deep breath, and inspected the brewing drink cautiously. He used his large right pinky to stir the mix while he continued speaking, "There is, however, one last thing you must do before parting for Aberash. To bring this first part of your life to a close, you must drink the concoction before you." He removed his finger, lowering his claw back onto the floor, and continued, "It is a mixture of secret herbs with magical properties only dragons that have taken upon themselves to teach Dragon-Slaying magic can prepare. It will induce a heavy sleep in you and, more importantly, a powerful dream. This dream is known as the 'Qismat Ialu,' and the nature of it varies depending on each individual dragon-slayer. Whatever you see in this dream, it is for your eyes only, and it is your choice whether you share or not what the dream presents to you, with whom, and to what extent.

"When you wake up, you will not find me here anymore. I will have already left. The cave will be cleaned and made to look as if no one ever lived here. Wait for Happy to return from Extalia and then set out for Aberash. Remember, there are many roads to the mountains that 'give off light.' Take the time you need on your journey, and trust your instincts to guide you there."

The red-scaled dragon approached the pink-haired human and lowered his head, breaking some of the formality in the air and bringing forth a friendlier tone. "You have been my best pupil, Natsu, and it was my greatest honor to teach you," he said lastly, nuzzling the boy on the cheek affectionately.

The pink-haired teen, who had remained perfectly still during his speech, suddenly moved, and his hands closed over his teacher's muzzle tightly. He repositioned himself so that he was resting on his knees without letting go of his hold on the dragon. Natsu released him after one last squeeze, and immediately bowed before him. "No. Fire dragon Igneel, it is I who is honored to have had such a magnificent mentor. It is thanks to you that I am the person I am today. You gave me the most invaluable tools to accomplish my goals, and you taught me how to be a better man. Thank you, fire dragon Igneel, for everything you have done for me. You will forever remain the only father I've ever known and needed."

The dragon wiped the light tears off his slanted yellow eyes before his child could see them. "Natsu, stand up," he commanded, and waited for the boy to comply, who albeit did it hesitantly. "I am proud to call you my son. And after what you did for Lucy tonight, I feel honored to call you so. Now, sit back and rest. You need to replenish your magic a little before drinking. The Qismat Ialu is, after all, a thing of magic, thus, it requires much of your own magical energy."

Natsu's eyes widened. "How… How did you know?" he stuttered surprised.

Igneel let a small smile come forth. "Natsu, anyone who had access to the night sky witnessed something unique tonight. And those who are familiar with the Tikvah Alaula know fate has shifted, Astarot included. They surely recognized the star's potential."

The dragon-slayer's hands fisted in anger and dismay. His body tensed, and his eyes darkened. "All I wanted to do was to protect her, and I've only managed to put her in more danger," he stated bitterly.

His red-scaled teacher interrupted him before he could continue, "That is not the case, Natsu. Although it is true that all doubts about the rebirth of the Tikvah Alaula have been settled after tonight, what you did is definitely the best shield against those who seek its power."

Natsu fixed his pleading gaze on the dragon. "What do you mean, Igneel?" he asked warily.

In an effort to comfort the unsettled teen, Igneel gave him a sympathetic look in response before speaking. "Because you used the binding mating fire on her, only _you_ have the power to remove the spell. Thus, successfully protecting Lucy from any intruding foreign magic. No one can force it away from her, and she could only allow for the spell to be removed if she wishes it from the bottom of her heart. If she is threatened, under duress, or in the least doubtful about it, the spell will remain," he explained. He took a deep breath before adding, "You did well, Natsu."

The pink-haired boy stared into his dragon father's eyes for a quiet, yet emotionally charged, moment. After a few failed attempts to speak that resulted in him opening his mouth with no words to follow, he finally found his voice. "You are not mad at me for using the sacred mating ritual on Lucy that way?" he asked.

The red-scaled creature gave his pupil a kind look. "I am not, Natsu. If anything, I apologize for not fully comprehending the nature of your feelings for Lucy sooner. As far as I am concerned, Lucy is your mate, Natsu. You chose her, and I approve of your choice. Regardless of whether or not she returns your feelings, yours are exactly the sort of lifelong sentiments I wished for you to give and receive. Lucy is a wonderful human being; she is kind and loyal, and she believes in you and wants to protect you as much as you want to protect her."

He noticed the pink-haired dragon-slayer had relaxed and his stern and guilty look had entirely disappeared. He was no longer ashamed or embarrassed when speaking about his feelings for Lucy. Igneel realized Natsu had moved on to the next stage in mating, Acceptance, and he reproached himself for avoiding this topic with his student all those years. He would never know now when this shift had taken place, or if the boy was even farther ahead in the process. He couldn't dwell on those regrets now, however, and he didn't have the time to start such conversation, either. Not currently, at least. He'd have a long period of solitude once the Dragneel left for Aberash. Perhaps if he had noticed the Farid traits sooner…

"However," he started again, leaving his thoughts behind, "Now that you know what she is, Natsu, I must share with you the little I know of it, so you may fulfill your promises."

Natsu needed to know the history of the magic he was now actively protecting, now more than ever, since the young Dragneel had to continue his journey alone from this point forth. He knew he would be breaking, in part, the promise he had made to Layla three years ago. She had asked him never to reveal what she had told him, but if Natsu was aware of the circumstances surrounding Lucy, then he wasn't violating his agreement completely. He still was not going to share with his pupil what she had told him that night, but he would provide all the knowledge he possessed about the Tikvah Alaula. Natsu needed to rest, and the time for his magic to settle back to mid levels would suffice for the explanation.

Igneel watched as the boy nodded in understanding and remained attentive to what he would say. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath before commencing. He needed to guarantee Natsu would fully understand what he would explain, since the dragon presumed the pink-haired Dragneel was more deeply involved in the circumstances of the Tikvah Alaula than he himself realized. The Tikvah Alaula, or the "Sunset Glow of Hope," was as ancient as dragons themselves. The mysterious magic of the star was rumored to outshine any other; however, not anyone could possess it and it wasn't always at a disposition. The star had a will of its own, and its reincarnations were erratic and impossible to predict.

There were four beings chosen by the Tikvah Alaula each time it reemerged – the Bearer, the Protector, the Wielder, and the Custodian. The first two were born each time the star reappeared, but a Wielder, or the one compatible with the star's magic, did not always emerge, and, so, the powerful magic remained within the Bearer, the one chosen to carry it, but incapable of using it. The Protector was chosen to stay by the Bearer's side always and safeguard him or her, protecting the magic from those who sought it even by surrendering his or her own life in exchange of the Bearer's. The Custodian was the most obscure of the four figures, since it was the least common to appear. He didn't know of any in his long life, and he was also ignorant as to what the Custodian's mission entailed.

Due to the Tikvah Alaula's unusually excited state this century, Igneel believed a Wielder had been born this time, and he or she was living somewhere in Fiore. If that was, in fact, the case, then, securing the Wielder could become an undisputed advantage against Astarot. He was unsure of the sort of magic the King had gained in his lost years outside of Fiore, but he had seen enough to know it was extremely powerful. Natsu could use all the help he could get and, aside from that, protecting the star's magic from Astarot was also an important priority if he was to succeed.

The red-scaled dragon still couldn't put every piece of the puzzle together. Natsu and Lucy were fated to meet, of that he was sure, but what was the _true_ nature of their relationship? What role did each of them play, really, in the other's life? Whatever the answers to those questions were, he knew there was more to it than simply perpetuating the historic alliance between the Dragneel and the Heartfilia. They weren't only mates, either. Their behavior with each other throughout their friendship proved there was something beyond and more profound than them solely being Farid mates.

It had taken Igneel eight years to realize Natsu and Lucy were Farid dragons. In fact, if it hadn't been for Natsu's actions that night, he would have never reached that conclusion in the first place. Even if it was true that dragons chose one mate for their entire life, the vast majority could do exactly that: choose a mate from among many. Farid dragons, however, could not, for there was only one dragon mate made for them. Tradition told the Farid pair was created together and both male and female were born on the exact same day and at the exact same time. They were said to be able to call to each other before going formally through the mating ritual, as if recognizing their roars from birth; and to be able to know one another without the need for words, as if recognizing their magic souls also from the moment they hatched from their eggs.

These dragons were extremely rare, and Igneel had never even thought Farid dragon-blooded humans could exist, let alone that a non-dragon-blooded human could be a Farid mate. However, after watching the Tikvah Alaula reflecting the two mages' feelings and magic through its own enchanting brilliance, he finally recognized the behavior and attitude of the Farid. After that, everything had fallen into place. Natsu had never questioned his feelings for Lucy or cared to meet other females. He had always been completely sure and he had never referred to her as his "possible mate," dropping the qualifier every time he spoke of her in that respect. That also explained why his mating instincts had awoken so early in his life and why both had known how to proceed, why the two felt that need to keep in touch with each other and why they seemed to be so in tune with one another.

There was, however, the problem of their birth. Natsu was three years older than Lucy, and the possibility of learning his exact date of birth died when his mother did. Likewise, unlike Farid dragons, who once they found each other were almost incapable of being separated from their mate for long periods of time, Natsu and Lucy withstood the long distance separation and the long years without sensing each other. The Farid tried to stay connected to their mate through, at least, one sense at all times to avoid the sorrowful void they felt when they were apart, but neither child had experienced those feelings. Still, a knowing feeling governed over his mind, obfuscating any fleeting doubt. Natsu and Lucy were Farid mates, even if they weren't dragons or the same age.

Igneel spoke for a long while, longer than he had anticipated. And, although he shared all his knowledge on the Tikvah Alaula with his pink-haired pupil, he chose to keep his doubts about his own suspicions about Natsu's direct role with the star and the real meaning of his relationship with Lucy to himself. He did, however, decide to include into his lesson the topic of Farid dragons. Only Natsu could determine whether or not his intuitions about the two mages were correct when the appropriate time came along.

"So, Lucy's the Tikvah Alaula's Bearer, then? And Lady Layla would be the Protector, right?" Natsu asked rhetorically, once Igneel had finished speaking.

The dragon nodded slightly. "That's what I supposed, too, but I am not entirely sure, anymore. I am quite convinced this time _has_ produced a Wielder, though," he answered.

Natsu nodded affirmatively, and, after a few seconds, he frowned, "I must search for the Wielder once I return from Aberash then, but I will find Lucy and bring her with me, first. Lady Layla is sick, and who knows if she'll be able to keep Lucy safe in her condition."

"That will not be necessary, Natsu," Igneel corrected. He couldn't help but worry at the news of his friend's feeble state. Layla had always been a strong and healthy woman, and something told him her sickness wasn't natural. He, however, kept his concerns to himself and continued stating, "The Wielder will find the Bearer, not the other way around. Be sure of that. The Wielder needs to prepare to be able to possess the Tikvah Alaula's magic, and, until he is ready to do so, he will remain distanced."

Natsu nodded in understanding. "Then I will do just that. I'll take Lucy and wait for the Wielder to find us." His expression suddenly changed, and sadness came over him. "Igneel, I am sorry for modifying the ancient binding fire spell. I know how much that meant to you," he whispered after he had averted his eyes from the dragon.

Igneel sighed loudly. "There is nothing to forgive, Natsu. As I said to you earlier tonight, you see Lucy as your one and only mate, and therefore, you used the spell correctly. I know you are not sure about this, but I am certain you will complete the binding one day, Natsu."

"You really think she understands the way I truly feel for her?" the dragon-slayer asked hesitantly.

"I believe Lucy is fully aware of what you have truly given her, yes," the red-scaled creature responded.

Natsu's eyes widened at his teacher's choice of words. "What do you mean, Igneel?" he asked, incapable of hiding his surprise and raising his voice.

The dragon simply smiled gently at him. "I cannot tell you that, Natsu, if you don't already know the answer," he replied softly. He watched the confused and desperate face of his pupil, but refused to elaborate. It wasn't his place to do so, and it looked as if Lucy had said something in that regard to the young, pink-haired Dragneel.

After taking another breath, he spoke again, "Come on, Natsu, your magic should be at the required levels now. We mustn't delay the proceedings much longer. The Qismat Ialu will last at least a day, and you shouldn't delay your departure more than that."

The dragon raised his head and moved back towards the burning cauldron, taking one last look at it before removing it from the fire. He pushed the dark container towards the pink-haired teen and spoke again, "Fire dragon-slayer Natsu Dragneel, before you stands the 'PrabodhChai,' whose sole function is to awaken you into your new life as a dragon-slayer. Drink it and let it show you what it sees in you."

Natsu knelt and bowed, letting his head touch the rocky floor beneath him. He raised his head and placed both hands on the sides of the pot. "I, Natsu Dragneel," he stated formally, "apprentice to the fire dragon Igneel, take the PrabodhChai on my own free will and accept what it wishes to show me unreservedly."

Igneel nodded. "Drink, dream, and awaken dragon-slayer!" he commanded, and observed as the pink-haired human brought the pot up to his mouth and drank the concoction in its entirety. His eyes shined brightly with pride and admiration, and he allowed a loud roar to leave his mouth in recognition to his pupil.

Natsu barely had the chance to put the recipient down before his eyes begged to be closed. The last thing he saw was Igneel standing proud before him, and the last thing he heard was his teacher's loud roar. He tried to smile and whispered, "Thanks… Igneel." His eyelids fell powerfully over his eyes, shutting the fiery light from his view. He didn't see anything after that; he heard nothing, smelled nothing, and sensed nothing. Then, in a flashing moment, everything became bright and his senses exploded with feeling.

* * *

"Laxus was lying about the star earlier. He knew something," Erza stated. She and Jellal were alone in his room on the lower levels of the small house that stood as cover for Fairy Tail headquarters. To the outside world, the small building just off the main town square in Magnolia was an old jewelry store, but deep within, a vast labyrinth of underground tunnels and rooms hid the increasing number of refugee mages and political enemies to the Kingdom. Jellal's room was one of the largest and it was adjacent to Erza's, having a small door next to a large deep blue mirror in the east wall to connect the two rooms from within.

Jellal sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Erza, who stood a few feet in front of him, as she frowned while she spoke. Two candlesticks standing over each of the nightstands by his bed and a rusty sconce by the entrance lighted the room. The man sighed. "Don't be so quick to judge him, Erza. He's not the only one whose past is connected to the Tikvah Alaula. Or have you chosen to forget our own?" he replied softly, locking his brown eyes on hers. She stiffened, momentarily unable to respond, and he used this opportunity to continue, "Remember that's not the only time it's found _you_, either. It was there eight years ago for both of us, and it was there for you three years ago again."

Erza averted her gaze, stepping away from him while she answered, "No, I have not forgotten that night, Jellal, and I will remember it for as long as I live. You know the reason why we have decided to keep silent about our past, but I can't understand why Laxus would want to hide something from us…"

The blue-haired man interrupted her, "Perhaps we don't know his full story, Erza. He is a Dreyar, after all, and the four noble families have always been characterized by the secrets they keep. We are bound to them." Jellal stood up from the bed and approached the redhead, reaching for her face with his left hand and forcing her to look at him once more. They stared into each other's eyes for a second before he spoke again in the same tranquil and soft voice, "I have never seen a Tikvah Alaula quite like this one before, and I'm finding it hard to keep up with its uncharted behavior. However, it shouldn't surprise you that Laxus has a relationship with it. Don't forget who called it forth onto the sky."

Erza didn't utter a word, knowing he was speaking of the last Heartfilia heir, Lady Layla Heartfilia. She kept her eyes on his and allowed him to caress her cheek with his hand. Jellal's thumb moved up and down her sun-kissed skin in a rhythmic motion as his body moved closer to hers. "Everyone we knew is dead, Erza. If we don't find the other Dragneel and stop Astarot, he will destroy everything. The thirst for blood from a man like that is never quenched, and I refuse to let him take from me the only thing I have left," he continued, bringing his face closer to hers and searching to bridge the gap between them.

She pulled away from him, raising her hands to press on his chest and force him apart. "Jellal… We can't," she mumbled, her eyes fixed on the tiled floor and her hands still exerting force to keep him at a distance, "You are a noble and I am a–"

"You know I've never cared about that!" he interrupted again, raising his voice and grabbing a hold of her hips to make her return her gaze to his. She snapped her head back up, slightly alarmed, and continued her struggle to free herself from his grip; but the more she pushed him back with her hands, the more he pulled her closer by her hips. Her eyes glazed lightly and her frantic tone betrayed her firm demeanor. She stared at him, immediately revealing her vulnerable state. "What about that mark on your face, then? What are _we_ to do with that? Will you finally dare to tell me what it truly means?" she blurted out, letting her anxious fears surface.

Jellal released her, hiding his face in his hands as he fell back and onto the bed once again. This was his curse, his – and only his – wretched curse. He had accepted his fate a very long time ago, but he was finding it harder to live with more and more each day. The Tikvah Alaula had given him hope eight years ago. Perhaps not everything was lost; perhaps he wouldn't always be condemned to that prison. Sometimes, he wished he had met Erza after the curse had activated; that way, everything would have been easier. But fate had bitterly insisted on him meeting the redhead when he was a child, on making her his sole companion through his childhood, and on forcing feelings he hadn't felt in ages to resurface with an intensity he had never known before.

"That's what I thought," Erza whispered bitterly, moving farther away from him.

The next thing he heard was a door opening and when he finally let his body react, he barely caught a glimpse of her red hair as she disappeared into her own room. There was sadness in her voice; he had heard it. It wasn't fair for her to suffer his curse with him, but no matter how hard he tried to keep her away from his troubles, he knew it was already too late for either of them to leave this life unscratched.

* * *

Lucy was sitting on her balcony's cold stone floor in silence, her arms hugging her knees close together as they pressed over her chest. She rocked herself back and forth, allowing the tears to flow through her eyes down her face. She couldn't remember exactly when she had gotten back into the castle, or how long she had been in her current position in her room. She had used what was left of her rationality before entering the dark castle to invoke Virgo and hand her the wet and dirty clothes and her grandfather's cloak for safekeeping in the Celestial Realm. The spirit had given her clean clothes in exchange and, some point after that, she headed back to her room quietly.

Memories of her night with Natsu kept flashing back and forth in her mind. Everything they had said to each other still rang in her ears, and she could still feel his magic spell acting on her. His magic lingered in her body, in her soul. She didn't have enough energy to worry for his wellbeing currently, but she hoped the lack of magic power hadn't incapacitated him from getting back to Igneel safely. Her own magic levels were low and needed replenishing; her magic was still agitated and it continued to jitter through her whole body wanting more, waiting for the enticing alien magical presence to come back again.

Lucy's head shot up as she heard a noise outside her door. Upon recognizing the speaking voice, she instinctively sprung to her bed in the quietest way she could bring herself to move, hoping she'd have enough time to deter the threat outside.

"How is she?" a deep voice asked.

"My Lord, she hasn't left her room since supper, and there has been no disturbance all night," Isamu, the guard in charge of her door at night, replied.

She heard shuffling outside her room and, then, her door opened, allowing a faint light to shine through. She closed her eyes and pretended to sleep, trying her best to look serene as the steps on the floor got louder and louder, bringing someone closer to her. She felt a calloused hand play with her hair, moving through her tresses roughly as it pulled carelessly at her skin and scalp. The unwanted contact forced her to long for the tender and affectionate touch the dragon-slayer had given her earlier that night. She almost trembled when the hand left her hair and attempted to caress her shoulder. The hand was cold and clumsy, resisting violent urges to grab the body part it touched firmly, oppressively.

"Lucy," the deep, throaty voice of the Duke whispered over her, his breath brushing over her cheek. "You are mine… I will own you." His nails scrapped over her forehead as he pulled away. "Soon, very soon," he stated before walking out of the room and ordering something she couldn't make out to the guard outside her door.

She waited until she couldn't hear his steps anymore to finally release the tears she had been holding. She covered her face with the fluffy blanket her mother had knit for her, making herself as small as possible over the mattress. "Nat…su," her mouth mumbled over her wet pillow before sleep took over her exhausted body completely.

* * *

_Natsu stood alone on an empty clearing. He was dizzy and couldn't place himself. He shook his head and turned it around the unfamiliar surroundings, recognizing nothing of them. The place was unnatural; there was no vegetation, no sky, no sun, no sounds, no air to breathe. He looked at his own person, next, feeling his body with his hands in an effort to reassure himself of his physical presence. His sandaled toes wiggled at his command, his knees bended, his hands fisted, his arms crossed over his chest. He reached for his neck and touched the scaled scarf over it. His hands slid down and felt the celestial fabric of his vest and pants as they continued their path down his body. Convinced that he was real, his eyes wondered forward, questioning the landscape once again. _

_Just as he had started his perusal of the uncharted arena, a second presence suddenly invaded the unknown space. Feeling the strong magical power, Natsu whipped his head towards it. Before him stood a man he had never seen before. The man appeared a mature age. He was naked; his perfect, tanned skin shimmered, even with the absence of all natural light, gracing the well-defined muscles of his strong body. He lacked any defects on his pristine physique, and an otherworldly air surrounded him. His disarrayed and dark-as-night hair fell over his face, covering his eyes, but Natsu felt as if the man's defined jaw mocked him and those full lips smirked back at him with hateful disdain. The man raised his head, uncovering the upper part of his face as he opened his eyes, revealing a familiar pair of deep onyx slanted eyes. _

_The stranger's body lit on fire. Red bright flames spread quickly from his hands throughout his body, changing into orange, white, and blue before returning to red and starting the alternating process all over again. Natsu dropped to his knees, his hands instinctively reaching for his neck, gasping for air. The imposing figure snickered, looking down despotically at him as he suffocated. He felt impotent, weak; defeated by a menacing glare and a powerful presence that hadn't even touched him yet. He managed to raise his head and stare back at the dead onyx eyes belonging to the dark-haired man who could destroy him at a whim. They sparkled and a taunting flame appeared within them. The man knew who he was, recognizing something deep within him he himself couldn't comprehend. _

_Natsu shut his eyes closed, pressing his eyelids forcefully together. His mind reeled for a moment before it settled into a silent calm. Suddenly, out of the pitch-black that surrounded him, a white light flickered thrice. It caught his attention, and he searched for it again. He didn't know if it was out of desperation, but his hands reached out to grab it and he clung to it once he had a hold of it. The fleeting light intensified to his touch, becoming a bright, golden, lustrous star that blinded him and forced his eyes open again._

_When he reopened his eyes, Natsu was no longer kneeling before the dark-haired stranger. He was now standing with his hands fisted tightly to his sides, his whole body alit with multicolored, golden flames that shined incandescently as they moved up and down his whole being. The stranger glared manically back at him and an amused smirk reappeared on his glistened face. He could see the man's mouth moving, but couldn't hear a sound. His own hands relaxed and he brought them forward, raising them up to his chest and holding them out in a cupping position. His flames, then, began to travel up his body and towards his hands, remaining there once they had reached them. He watched surprised as the polychrome flames danced in his palms as if they were alive and had a will of their own, as if they were asking him to do something specific, as if they wanted to tell him something through their rhythmic sways. _

_The flames stopped moving all at once, and Natsu's eyes widened as they conjoined before imploding in his hands. He barely had enough time to wink twice confusedly as a new form of magic brilliantly exploded out of the compressed fire he had been holding, blinding him again. He attempted to close his eyes, but found that he couldn't. The threatening dark-haired stranger with the powerful fire magic had disappeared, and he was left alone in the unfamiliar and unnatural realm. He tried to move, but couldn't, his feet tied firmly to the ground. The dazzling magic covered over him, trailing down his body and pouring onto the bewildering floor until it left his body completely. _

_He looked down at the marvelous sight. It appeared to him as if he was standing over a crystalline lake made of melted stars, and the liquid magic sparkled without the need of any moon or other body of light. The luster was familiar; he knew the magic lying beneath him in this strange and barren terrain of nothingness. He felt himself smile tenderly at the scene as his body flexed and his hands tried to reach for it. The magic flowed away from under him and gathered before him. Slowly, it started to shoot upwards, giving way to a shapeless blob only a few inches shorter than him. It started to move, and a form soon appeared. Natsu's eyes darted back and forth, examining the distinctively human figure made out entirely of magic. The now defined feminine magical form, shining in its multiple golden and white hues resembling luminous supernovas, raised its arms and he stepped closer to it. His eyes widened again and his whole body tensed as it heard it speak his name, recognizing the speaker's voice even if he had only heard it once before so many years ago. Then, the darkness returned._

* * *

The door to the round room opened, startling the old man reading on his usual chair. Next to it stood his young granddaughter. He knew he'd have a visit from her soon, but he was not expecting her distraught state. Without a word, Lucy ran to him, kneeling beside him as she collapsed onto the floor and let her head fall over his lap seeking a familiar form of comfort. She started crying desperately and held onto his loose shirt. He sighed silently and patted her head soothingly. After a few minutes in which he let her unbosom herself, he spoke, "Lucy dear, what's the matter?"

The girl sniffled and looked up at him, "The Duke… He…"

The old man frowned and continued his affectionate caresses on her head, "What did my son do now?"

Lucy stared at her grandfather for a second before replying, still sniffling and a few tears making their way down her face. "He's been coming into my room at night," she began, softly and hesitantly, "He used to just watch me sleep, but last night he approached my bed… and, he touched me while I pretended to sleep." She averted her gaze momentarily, too embarrassed and hurt to finish her sentence while looking at him straight in the eye. "He said he wanted me, that I was his, and that he'd own me… Soon," she concluded and immediately allowed her tears to flow freely again as she buried her head on his lap once more.

Makarov looked sadly at her disheveled golden locks, his hand shaking as it struggled to assuage her. He'd have to get her out of the castle soon, but as long as Layla lived, she'd never allow that. He couldn't leave the older woman alone, either, since he knew Lucy was the only thing keeping her sane in this maddening castle. Her condition was worsening, and it was only thanks to her that his granddaughter's safety was still guaranteed. The moment she died, Lucy would be left alone to fend for herself against the Duke and his lascivious approaches. He'd have to start preparations for Lucy's escape; it wouldn't be as easy as getting Laxus out, Iwan's army was stronger, larger, and much more organized since then.

"Don't worry, dear, we won't allow him to do any such thing," he finally said. "I think it would be wise to add some self-defense lessons to your training…" he added almost immediately after.

The girl lingered on his lap before lifting herself up and nodding slightly at him. She remained kneeling beside him. "What about combat, Grandpa? I'd like that much better," she interrupted.

The man furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm not sure, Lucy dear. That would drag too much attention to you. It would be hard to keep it a secret," he replied honestly.

She sighed and, searching underneath her skirt, invoked Virgo, who already had the black shimmering cloak with her. Bowing slightly, the spirit returned the object to the old man, and, then, turned to Lucy. "Princess," she stated firmly, "If you would allow me to make a suggestion."

Lucy looked at her spirit quizzically, "Go ahead, Virgo."

The spirit nodded. "What about the whip?" she suggested, " We Celestial Spirits are aware of the situation and we refuse to stay idle. We will help you in the best way we can. While brother Leo has already informed me he would be honored to teach you self-defense and some martial arts techniques, I believe you could also learn to master a whip. It would keep you at a safe distance from an enemy, you could also dispose him of his own weapon or it could help you dodge an attack, and it requires little physical strength. I happen to have in my possession the Fleuve d'Étoiles that Eridanus has been kind enough to lend me after I explained the situation to him. He's agreed to hand you the weapon, even if you do not possess his key."

Makarov was surprised; Lucy's spirits appreciated their master greatly to go to such extents to help. They could even feel Lucy's distress through the closed gateway, a known sign of the strong bonds between a stellar mage and his or her spirits. He liked Virgo's idea quite a lot. Commanding the whip would only take practice, and it would even be easy to justify the activity to the Duke. They just had to make him believe she wanted to learn how to ride a wild forest horse and know how to keep it in control. He turned to look at his granddaughter, who had a glistening light in her eyes for the first time since she had entered his room. He could tell she liked the idea, too.

"Grandpa," the girl said inquiringly, "I think I could do that, and I'd also like to learn from Loke."

He looked at her and saw the lively glitter in her eyes; the idea excited her greatly. She had always shown great motor skills, and learning to use the whip shouldn't be too complicated for her. Virgo had really come up with the best sort of concealed weapon for her. The wild forest horses were known for their unpredictable behavior, but they were also a great way to move around Fiore. People usually kept them as pets, and they were rare enough to get the Duke interested in getting one for his sweet daughter. Furthermore, the animal would become a great asset once Lucy did leave the castle.

"Thank you, Virgo, I agree with Lucy. You've provided a great help. Sort things out with Leo while we manage to convince the Duke of getting her a wild forest horse for her last birthday and give him an excuse to have her trained in the whip," the Wizard Saint replied.

Virgo bowed again, "Very well, then. I'll take my leave."

The Celestial Spirit returned to her world, and Lucy smiled to the old man, "Thank you, Grandpa, I appreciate your support."

"Don't mention it," Makarov said, returning the gesture. "It will come in handy later on if you're following that dragon-slayer around, anyway."

The blond's cheeks blushed lightly, and the old man laughed. He straightened up on his chair, catching the girl's attention again. "Come, dear, tell me what happened last night. That's the real reason why you are here. I saw the star, so don't leave anything out, please," he said.

Lucy made a bewildered expression. "The star?" she asked, "I was inside the cave all the time I was with Natsu. We didn't see anything."

Makarov sighed, "Don't worry about that now, dear. We'll talk about it later. Tell me what happened and about the spell."

She nodded once. "He told me who he was… How he is a Dragneel," she began, "I understand now why you wanted me to learn the history of our Kingdom so well. Igneel only told him about the King's war; he didn't know about the Fairy Alliance."

She took a deep breath, letting a knowing silent moment pass between them. She didn't need to elaborate about his origins or her feelings about it; her grandfather understood. "I told him about the Duke, too," she continued, playing with her hands idly over her lap. She didn't want to expound on that topic, either, or on how much her body and magic still craved for Natsu's touch, so she hurried on to what she knew her grandfather truly wanted to hear. "Then, he asked me if he could do the protective spell."

The old man interrupted her, "Tell me what he said and what you felt, Lucy. This is of the outmost importance. I promise I will explain everything to you later."

Her eyes found his again, "I don't know, Grandpa. He said it was just a coat of his magic covering mine, but I know there was something more to it. The spell left us both exhausted and called forth most of our magic. He didn't say anything, but I could tell he was hiding something. I… _felt_ it."

She waited for a brief moment, gathering her thoughts, "I told him about my magic, too. He knew about it, somehow, and he told me to ask you about dragon mating and the Recognition stage."

Makarov furrowed his eyebrows and his hands made their way to his temples. "Ah, this boy continues to surprise me," he admitted in a low voice. _Did that process helped him sense Lucy's magic, then? Is that why he knows about her, or is there something else at play here? _he briefly wondered. He looked at his granddaughter's confused face. "Do me a favor, dear," he said, pointing to his desk with his right hand, "There's a book on top of my desk, bring it over, please."

What sort of magic had the dragon-slayer used on Lucy? He had his suspicions, but he couldn't be completely sure. He had a limited knowledge on dragon mating. The most he knew was what Layla had told him eight years ago about the Recognition. That much he could tell the girl, but the rest she'd have to find out on her own. He would, however, share everything he knew on the Tikvah Alaula. She hadn't perfected the spells she needed yet, but things had changed since last night thanks to the Dragneel's spell. The star's existence had been disclosed, and even if it was better protected now, Lucy needed to be fully aware of who she was and the sort of magic she possessed. She had to consciously participate in and make her own decisions about her life.

Lucy stood up and walked over to the desk, finding the book easily. Her fingers lingered inquisitively over the dusty purple cover, looking at the greened pages before she grabbed it with both hands due to its weight and brought it back to her grandfather. She was about to hand it to him, when he refused. "No, no, dear, it's for you," he explained. "I cannot read that book, Lucy dear. Look at its seal," he commanded, pointing at the golden lock that secured the book closed. "It is designed to keep its pages secret to those without dragon blood in their veins. You, however, my dear, should be able to open it."

"But I am not dragon related!" Lucy interjected, sitting on her knees again in front of him.

Her grandfather smiled affectively, "Not blood, Lucy dear, magic. Your dragon-slayer friend left his magic in you. That should open the book." He breathed deeply before he continued, "You can't take the book out of my room; it's too dangerous, but you may come as often as you choose to read it. If the book accepts you, you shouldn't share what you read in there with anyone, not even me. Dragons are very zealous over their traditions."

Lucy shook her head franticly. "No! I can't read it! Natsu was protecting my magic and me. That was the purpose of his spell, not to have me read about his family's traditions. If he wasn't convinced he should tell me about those, I won't be the one who decides that," she stated.

Makarov sighed and grabbed her hands. "Lucy, don't be naïve. I admire your good intentions, but you must be ready for what is to come. The King will search for you, now that he is sure the magic exists; and if you want to help that boy keep you safe, you will need to know as much about his magic as yours. I can only take care of the latter, and in the end it is up to you to learn your spells and to train your body. Your spirits realize the gravity of the situation, so much so that they are willing to break the rules that have guided their own world for thousands of years to help you. You would be a fool not to take the resources they are offering you. What is more, the book won't open unless it recognizes you as dragon related. He chose you, don't you trust him?" he admonished.

Her eyes widened as she gasped, pulling slightly away from him. Natsu's words from the night before echoed in her mind, "_Do you trust me, Lucy?"_ She trusted him. Completely. And he trusted her. Her grandfather was right. She needed to prepare, to be ready, so she could keep him safe and make both their promises a reality. She had responsibilities as well. _"So are you, Lucy. So are you."_

"Sorry, Grandpa. I just lost track of what was most important for a moment," she said, locking her eyes on his once more. Her gaze was determined, backing up her words. "I will learn everything I can about our types of magic and our Kingdom. I will train my body and master the whip. I will force Loke to teach me every technique he knows that might be useful in the future. I will do everything in my power to help Natsu stop his father and return Fiore to what it used to be. I promise."

The old man smiled and patted her head, letting his hand fall until it reached her cheek where it stopped. "That's my granddaughter," he whispered, "You are strong and brave, and the most willed person I've ever known, Lucy. You can do anything you set your mind to, child."

Their gazes remained on each other, giving the other a silent confirmation. Makarov pulled away, taking his hand off of her face, "It is late. You have been here for a long time, Lucy, and the Duke will notice your absence soon. Come back tomorrow, the book will be waiting for you, and we'll work on finding you a training schedule and on how to convince Iwan to get you a whip."

She returned his smile and nodded. "Vey well, Grandpa. I will see you tomorrow," she said, lifting herself from the floor. She walked to his desk and put the book down on the floor right next to his bookcase, giving it a last longing look before she headed to his door.

"Don't forget to visit your mother, dear," he whispered just as she was leaving.

"I won't. I'm sure she'll want some answers, too," Lucy replied without turning back. As she made her way down the spiral staircase she knew so well, her thoughts came back to the pink-haired dragon-slayer. _I will keep you safe, Natsu. I promise. I will harness all the power I possess, and make it help you in any way I can. _

Once Lucy had left, Makarov sighed and returned to the book he'd been reading before his granddaughter barged in. It had been on his lap for the past five days, and now he was thankful that he had approached it so soon. He had awakened from a strange dream a week ago with the urge to find it. It had taken him two days to locate the forgotten text on the Tikvah Alaula among his many books, and he had been reading it nonstop since then. Something in that dream had told him its knowledge would be required sooner than expected. The old volume had been in the Heartfilia library for hundreds of years, but Eha Heartfilia, Lucy's great-grandmother, had given it to him for safekeeping many years ago. She hadn't explained why the book needed to be guarded, or why it was in danger in her own home; she had only said someone dear to him would need it someday. He had taken it without questioning her further and hidden it in his private collection, putting it right next to the old text he had just handed over to Lucy. That book had been in his family for many centuries, and his father had asked him to keep its existence unknown until real need arose. _There's something about those two… _he said to himself, _T__hey haven't even begun to understand the implications of their friendship... _

_What does that star want?_

* * *

___**So... ****How was it**_**_? _****Please, don't forget to let me know what you all** **thought.**  
What does that star want? Anyways, just thought I'd mention to keep a keen eye on Natsu's first part of his dream, as well as what's left of it for the second part. I was going to give you a preview of that for next time, but I'm in a sharing mood, and so I went with something else and give you insight into two of the many characters that are coming into the story in the second part of this chapter.

As preview for part 2, I'll give you something of a treat: Once both mages were giving him their full attention, Laxus said, "We came across a prisoners' list back there." He walked closer to the two, taking a quick look out the door to make sure they weren't being heard. "I lost it during my escape, since it was Laki who found it, but I had a chance to go through it before we were discovered. There were two names that need our immediate attention," he started again, "First, and most important, Astarot has 'The Death Bringer' locked up in one of his dungeons…"  
So~.. Any guesses as to to who "The Death Bringer" might be? and what about that other prisoner, who is (s)he to require "immediate attention"?


	8. Chap7: and Its Aftermath (part 2)

Hello everyone! Thanks a bunch for the awesome reviews, favorites, and alerts. I fully enjoyed reading all of your predictions and guesses for the Tikvah Alaula's four envoys and the identity of the "Death Bringer." So far, no one has really figured out everything correctly. But, there's a chance that if I mix up all of your guesses, the truth might come up.

_Anonymous - _Thanks for the review. I feel so giddy knowing you enjoy the reading so much. Thank you for reading.  
_Jizang & Fire King - _Like always, thanks so much for the constant support and reviews. As for the Farid, I am glad you liked it. It came to me while watching this random show while visiting my dad and went "I've got it!" and he turned to give me this weird face in return.  
_Lavender7795 - _Thanks for the review, and I am so glad you decided to make yourself known! Thanks for following the story and for all the encouraging words. Natsu and Lucy's relationship is "complicated" (ha,ha), so it'll take a while for them to fully realize everything that's going on. They'll each pick up bits and pieces in the years they're apart during Natsu's training, though. And don't worry about long reviews, I like them :)  
_Guest (Dark Dragon Girl?) - _I tried finding your pen name to answer you via PM, but couldn't find it. Anyways, Thanks for the review! I guess that by "feril" you mean "Farid." That is a type of dragon who unlike other dragons only has one mate. Farid dragons are born in pairs, said to be born on the same day and at the same time, and to be able to recognize their roars and magic souls without the need to go through the formal Recognition stage in dragon mating. Second, yes, there is only one Wielder who can use the magic, but that won't stop Astarot and Nyoka; they have their own ways of doing things. As for your other guesses, I rather not say, don't want to ruin the mystery. But you are right to suspect that the Custodian only appears given very particular circumstances.

So, as I said, the second part of this chapter has a bunch of new introductions and some of my favorite characters are _finally_ coming into the scene! As for all of you who guessed Zeref was the "Death Bringer," congrats! you got it right (electronic cookies are in order). Guessing the second prisoner was almost impossible, I know that, but you'll read about it next. Enjoy!

Summary: Get ready to get tossed into a world where people are all "bound" to each other through their past and their present, by who they are and by who they decide to be. Where fate and choice clash and a single decision can change the future. There is no such thing as coincidences in this world, but neither are we pawns of a prefixed destiny. Natsu and Lucy might have been destined to meet, but they_chose_ to keep their promises to each other. Born in a world plagued by death and governed by a tyrant, Natsu Dragneel held the power to restore Fiore to what it once was. When he met Lucy Heartfilia, he promised to always protect her. However, before embarking on the journey to complete his training, he made a decision in order to keep his promise to his dearest friend. A decision that would change everything... Performing a Magic Binding...

* * *

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. The plot, and the added bunch of psychopaths and the nice little people here and there are mine.

* * *

"The Fire that Binds Us"

Chapter 7: …and Its Aftermath (part 2)

The group of mages dressed in black was sitting around the small table at the old jewelry store. Three vital assets joined the four founding members of the Fairy Tail Army at this meeting. First, was Gray Fullbuster, the ice alchemist prodigy with a swift mind and courageous drive. The boy had proved to be a skilled and inspirational leader who knew when and how to react on the unpredictable battlefield. Next to him was a young, light blue-haired girl of fifteen in charge of strategy development alongside Mirajane named Levy McGarden. The petite-frame girl had known the Strauss since she was three. Her widowed mother had moved to Magnolia after her father's assassination and the killers pardoned by royal decree. Her mother used to be a part of the Fairy Tail Army, and had fled to Magnolia knowing the Take-Over family made its residence there. Her relationship to the mage army, however, was still unknown to the King.

Levy's father was murdered for a non-magical related offense. Only her mother was a mage, but her father belonged to one of the richest and most respected merchant houses in Fiore. His property had one of the largest amounts of resources in the Kingdom and was conveniently located near the Royal castle in the royal city of Vesta. When he refused to sell his land to the King, Astarot paid high sums to discredit her father and his business, and then hired assassins to murder him during one of his daily visits to his land.

Her mother died when she was ten, and if it hadn't been for her avid reading habits, she wouldn't have been able to completely perfect her magic, the Solid Script. Through the use of hand gestures, Levy conjured a special, lost magical language that could materialize on command. Thus, her magic was very versatile, allowing her to create a great variety of spells that could work for both, offense and defense. She still felt a little unsure about her own capabilities as a mage, so she preferred to stay with Mirajane behind the scenes. Eventually, though, she knew she would have to confront her fears and become an active soldier. Her magic was too much of an asset to let it go to waste.

Right across from Gray sat the elemental wizard Juvia Lockser, who had the awkward habit of constantly addressing herself in the third person. She was one of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail, even at the young age of sixteen, using Water magic. She was capable of producing, controlling, and commanding the element, and she possessed the rare ability of turning her own body into the element she manipulated. Thus, she had a great advantage against an opponent, since neither a physical nor a magical attack could harm her body. Juvia had joined Fairy Tail a little bit over a year ago, after Gray brought her unconscious back into headquarters after one of his missions. He had been ambushed by a large group of royal soldiers, and she had intervened to help him escape. The soldiers were actually looking for her, but had accidentally run into the ice mage instead. Still, both mages knew they would have never left the highly patrolled city of Era alive without each other's help.

Juvia was born in a land to the north of Fiore, referred to as the Fer Fjords by Fiorians. It was still technically a part of Fiore, but it was so far north, no one from the mainland ever went there. The place had gotten its name for its distinct landscape of steep and deserted iron mountains separated by multiple long, narrow inlets of glacial water. Little was known about the place, but occasionally people from the North came into Fiore looking for work and trade. Juvia, however, hadn't been one of them. She hadn't shared much of her past with Fairy Tail, except for the reason why royal soldiers were searching for her. After leaving the Fer Fjords, she met a man running a clandestine mage gang in Fiore by the name of Jose Porla. She worked for him for a few months before Royal Intelligence found out about them and sent out troops to arrest them. She had barely survived the attack, and she had been the only one who got away with her life. Jose had been killed on the spot, and the rest of the gang had been either killed or captured. She wandered through Fiore undisturbed for a couple of months, until one of her past associates caved in during interrogation and disclosed her identity to Royal officials. She had been persecuted with no end after that. Until the day she met Gray.

She had been trying to get rid of some city guards, when Gray bumped into her on a small alleyway. She barely had time to apologize before royal soldiers had surrounded the two of them and assumed they were working together. The stranger hadn't hesitated on helping her, and their combined efforts allowed them to defeat the group of thirty. At the last second, however, a royal knight had attacked Juvia from behind, burying one long knife on her left thigh and another on her right ribcage. Gray had quickly dispensed with the last solider, and returned to aid the unknown woman, but due to magic strain and her injuries, the girl collapsed and Gray had no choice but to bring her back with him to Magnolia.

Once she had been treated for her wounds, Juvia explained why the Royal Armies were looking for her and after hearing her story and Gray's, Mirajane, Erza, and Jellal unanimously decided to offer her a place in the resistance movement. She happily agreed, and, from that day forth, she had dedicated herself to the cause. Juvia was smart and magically dexterous, and, thus, she had rapidly become an indispensable asset to Fairy Tail. Furthermore, she believed she had a debt to pay to Gray Fullbuster for saving her life, so she always tried to stay close to him. Gray had showed some sort of discomfort at her pledge, but desisted once she had explained her reasons. Those promises were often made in the place where Juvia came from, and they carried the person's honor with them. But, more personally for the water mage, she had already failed to keep that promise once. She had refused to reveal any names, but she had made it clear that someone in the Fer Fjords had helped her, someone dear to her, and she hadn't been able to return the favor when the situation arose. There were only two people who knew everything about her past, Gray and Levy, but not even they knew the identity of the person to whom Juvia owed her life.

Although everyone at Fairy Tail had told her she did not need to disclose everything about her life, Juvia had eventually learned to fully trust Levy and Gray, and she had decided, merely a few days before Laxus and Laki had left on their mission, to tell them about her past. Juvia was born a powerful mage and started showing signs of it when she was three years old. However, neither of her parents were mages. Her father, who had been a rich, yet minor, nobleman of the land she had come from, immediately abjured her mother for her infidelity and threw both the adulterer and the bastard child out of his castle. Her mother disdained her for revealing the clandestine affair, abandoning her at the doors of a rich castle when she was four. The people there took her in and helped her develop her magic. She made good friends with the only son of the Lord of the castle, and the two spent most of their time together. The boy was three years older than her, but the two soon became inseparable.

One day, when they were playing out in the fields, she fell into a well. On the way down, she hit her head and fainted, and once she reached the bottom, an old and rusty pipe buried deep into her left thigh. Her only friend jumped after her and rescued her. She didn't know how the child had managed to climb up the stoned structure all by himself while carrying her unconscious body, and he never said a word about the matter, either. She already felt like she owed the caring family that had taken her in her life, but after the boy's brave actions, she was certain of it. She knew that if her young friend hadn't gone after her when he did, she would have bled to death or, at least, lost her left leg. She promised to herself and to him that she would repay that debt one day, keeping the ugly scar on her left thigh as a reminder. She had always been sure she'd have the chance to do it someday. Until _that_ day came.

The people of the Fer Fjords knew about Astarot's war, but it had always seemed such a distant affair to them. However, they should have expected the King would eventually reach their lands and claim their lives as well. The day Astarot's armies invaded the Fjords, she had been out by the stables taking care of the Lord's horses. The attack was so sudden, she barely had time to escape the blazing inferno with her life. She felt bad for leaving the animals inside, but at that time she could only think about him. It was obvious the King's legions were looking for the Lord's family, and she ran in search of her friend instantly. She rushed through the burning castle, but no matter how hard she looked, she couldn't find him anywhere. She heard screams outside, and quickly ran back to the entrance. She searched everywhere; she had even gone back to her own quarters in case the boy had gone looking for her there. She stopped and listened. There was no noise anymore, except for the one the flames made as they destroyed her home. She gasped as she realized what had happened, and she hurried towards the back entrance again. She was too late, and the armies had already left. She was completely alone. She had failed him.

After that, Juvia roamed through the Fer Fjords until she reached a small orphanage that allowed her to stay until she was fourteen. She then left her native land and traveled to Fiore. She wandered alone for a short while, trying her best to keep her magic a secret. One day, crossing through a small town she couldn't even remember its name, she heard a woman yelling and asking for help. Her son had fallen into the river and neither knew how to swim. The only way to get the child back was to use her magic, and she didn't hesitate for one second to aid the grieving mother. Jose Porla had witnessed the event, and approached her soon afterwards with an invitation to join his gang. She was going to refuse him, until she heard the mother of the child she had just saved try to hand her over to royal officials in exchange of some handsome reward. That was the day she realized being a mage in Fiore was as dangerous as being a Drakonian heir outside of it.

"Well, what was this valuable information you retrieve during your mission, Laxus?" Gray asked as soon as everyone had sat down.

Laxus sighed, moving on his chair uncomfortably. His wound still bothered him, but he refused to let anyone notice, especially Mirajane. "I got a list of all of Astarot's armies," he replied, "His Royal Knights are in the thousands, but his mage army barely reaches the hundreds. We didn't have time to find the record of all the soldiers names, but we did get the one containing the forms of magic they are being trained to use."

Laxus stopped talking as he searched under his large coat, pulling out a vast number of papers. Everyone in the room started to look at each other, allowing small smiles to make their way onto their once stoic faces. It seemed too good to be true.

"The regular mage army shouldn't be a problem," he continued, "Their magic is rudimentary, and one of us could take at least ten of them at a time. Not only do they lack the experience of fighting with magic, but also the discipline and complete command of their magic." He steadied over his seat and noticed his companions' expressions. It wasn't that easy. "Don't get too excited just yet. Astarot has at least _two_ mage armies. During our search, we discovered a misfiled paper speaking of the King's elite mage army. We don't know where those records are kept, or if said records even exist. There was no mention of how many mages comprised it, but I think it is safe to assume it is a lot smaller than his regular one. Powerful mages are hard to come by. However, regardless of their number, those mages will represent a real threat. What is more, there is a mention of a high-ranking unnamed mage who is in charge of recruiting these other mages. We should expect him to be close to Astarot's level of magic performance, or the King would have never trusted him with the legions."

A brief silence followed Laxus's speech as each mage in the room processed the new information. They had all fought Astarot's regular army and knew those men stood no chance against the ranks of their powerful and well-trained mages. Some could be brought down with a single magic attack that required but a pinch of magic. As for the Royal Mage Army, they had scarcely run into a mage who equaled them in skill and technique. The King might have numbers, but those did nothing against a small army of well-trained soldiers.

Levy pulled forward, rising from her chair, and grabbed the bunch of disarrayed papers lying on the wooden table, instantly starting to arrange them in some sort of order the moment she sat back down. A few seconds later, she spoke, "Overall, we got more than we were expecting. I will study these documents and give you my findings in five days time. We can start planning our counter measures already, and start to train and prepare our less experienced mages to fight these forms of magic. We should also begin to think of a way of teaching the non-mage refugees how to protect themselves from these types of magical attacks as well." She found Laxus's eyes before finishing, "Thank you, Laxus."

The blond man startled at her direct expression of gratitude. He knew the mission hadn't gone as everyone had hoped, and he still blamed himself for losing Laki. He nodded back at her, letting her know he appreciated her gesture greatly, and she gave him a small smile in return.

"Very well, then," Erza said, next, "We have a plan of action." She, then, turned to Levy, "Don't hesitate to let us know if there's anything we can do to help you in figuring out those papers." She stood up from her seat, and addressed everyone in the room again, "In the meantime, we will maintain our current arrangements. Laxus and I will take care of all front operations, Juvia and Gray will continue to search for refugees, spread the word, and gather any information on the lost Dragneel, Mira and Jellal will continue their work on drawing accurate blueprints of all Royal edifices and intelligence gathering. Understood?"

The rest of the mages in the room gave their verbal affirmative response and started to leave the room. Laxus waited until only Jellal and Erza remained there to speak again. "There is one more thing I found in those papers that I think you should know about," he whispered cautiously.

Jellal turned to look at him questioningly, wondering what sort of information the Dreyar could have found that needed to be kept from the rest of the group. While Fairy Tail respected their mages' decision to keep their pasts and personal lives unknown, they rarely kept secrets from each other when it concerned the war with Astarot.

Once both mages were giving him their full attention, Laxus said, "We came across a prisoners' list back there." He walked closer to the two, taking a quick look out the door to make sure they weren't being heard. "I lost it during my escape, since it was Laki who found it, but I had a chance to go through it before we were discovered. There were two names that need our immediate attention," he started again, "First, and most important, Astarot has 'The Death Bringer' locked up in one of his dungeons…"

Jellal's and Erza's eyes widened. "Zeref!" he uttered surprised, louder than he would've liked to. "How could he get a hold of that man? Zeref cannot be controlled, not even Astarot can do it…" he continued, his eyes and tone showing his worry.

"I know," Laxus interrupted, "But he's been there for a long time, and it doesn't look like Astarot has any intention to use him for any particular purpose. I think the King was just trying to get rid of someone who could become a nuisance later on. Still, we should be cautious about this."

Erza regained her composure faster than her blue-haired companion. "I agree. Astarot is not that stupid. But we must bring Zeref into account when making our plans of attack in the future. The best thing would be to find out just where he's being kept and avoid the area completely," she stated.

Jellal silently thanked her quick thinking. Learning that Astarot had possession of the infamous deranged mage of Fiore had definitely caught him by surprise. Zeref had once been a fearsome mage with an astounding magical power and ability, but he had lost his mind while practicing forbidden spells and, with it, the power to control his own magic. His punishment was becoming a man capable of bringing death to anyone and everything that surrounded him, while he himself remained completely unaware of the pain and destruction he caused. Alongside the curse of death, he had been trapped in a time spell that had regressed him to his teenage years eternally. He had wandered aimlessly throughout the land for many years, until one of the Dragneels' soldiers restrained him and locked him in a cave far away from any populated areas. Jellal had no idea how Astarot had gotten a hold of him, but the thought unsettled him greatly. He agreed with Erza that Astarot would never allow that sort of loose cannon to run freely around his Kingdom, but he also knew that the actions of a man like the King were always impossible to predict.

"You said there were two names," the blue-haired mage finally said, deciding to push his troublesome thoughts to the side for the time being and focus on the more present matters. "What's the other one?"

Laxus smirked, "I ran into a Cana Alberona while going through that list."

Jellal straightened. "Does that mean we need a rescue mission?" he asked.

The blond man's smirk widened, "Not at all. She was currently being kept for disturbing the public. She should be out in a few days. They don't even know she's a mage, let alone who her father is."

Jellal's own smile appeared on his face. "Well, then," he said, "I guess we will be making a visit to Miss Clive very soon."

The other two mages nodded their agreement, and the three stepped out the room and went their separate ways. Jellal's eyes lingered on the redhead until she disappeared through the door that led to the lower levels. He took a deep breath as he ran a hand through his blue locks of hair. The time when both Fairy and Dragon would clash was drawing near, and they would all need their own dragon to fight alongside them as well as to guarantee the enemy would never acquire the power of the star if they wanted to survive this war.

* * *

_When Natsu opened his eyes again, he was back in Fiore, standing on a clearing surrounded by white, yellow, and lime green flowers. He wasn't alone. Not too far away from him, lying side by side over a patch of particularly green grass, were two dragons. Between them rested a large black egg that seemed to be made of an opaque opal-colored granite. Its surface was rough, almost resembling cooled off molten magma. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. The only other magical creature's egg he had seen, Happy's, had been significantly smaller, and it had had a smooth surface of a solid white color, decorated with blue inscriptions he had assumed to be a lost language or the Exceed native tongue. The dragon egg before him intrigued him immensely, and he stared at it for a long while._

_He turned his attention to the dragons, next. The male dragon had a __coloration __of the lightest of reds, bordering closest to pink. The majestic creature reminded Natsu of Igneel greatly, but unlike his foster father, this dragon had two large horns protruding out of his head, another at the tip of his snout, and two smaller ones on his lower jaw, which was covered with coarse and long, dark red hairs. His slanted eyes, though, were a deep, rich yellow, identical to Igneel's. The female dragon was darker than both the unknown male and his teacher. She had scarlet-colored scales that hinted at purple at times and her eyes were a sharp, orange-tinted yellow._

_Natsu's eyes widened as he instinctively recognized the two dragons before him. They were the fire dragon Nagar and his mate, the lightning dragon Flama; and the one inside the peculiar egg he had been admiring before was his foster father, Igneel. He watched the two dragons as they cuddled together and stared at their egg lovingly. _

_Natsu observed the dragon family for a longer while from afar, feeling like he would be intruding if he approached them. He understood their privacy and somewhat coveted it. There was a warm familiarity surrounding the dragons that appealed to him immensely. He didn't understand how he could have known, but he had suddenly realized Nagar and Flama were Farid dragons. He frowned confusedly, wondering why Igneel hadn't told him about his parents, but perhaps the dragon didn't know he was a Farid progeny himself. He smiled as he watched Nagar cover their egg with his fire and Flama do the same with her own element. The fire dragon-slayer decided the lightning dancing within the blazing flames over the dark egg was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen, almost as wondrous and captivating as Lucy's smile._

_Just as he was getting comfortable in his position, the scene shifted rapidly. Everything faded into a blob of undistinguishable multi-colored hues and his vision darkened once more._

* * *

Lucy sat at the edge of her mother's bed, holding the invalid's left hand in hers and rubbing it affectionately. Layla smiled wearily back at her daughter. No words were needed between them; she could see the hurt and fear in Lucy's eyes, the sort only her husband could produce. She pulled her free hand from under the blankets and cupped the teenager's cheek, just as a moment of recognition passed between the two blonds.

"Don't worry, Mamma. We're all working on something," Lucy softly said, smiling back at her mother.

Layla's brow furrowed fretfully, but nodded affirmatively, nonetheless. "Nat…" she tried to ask.

Lucy squeezed her hand softly, successfully gaining her attention and stopping her speech. "It'll all be alright. We're both where we should be," the girl stated, understanding what the older woman was trying to ask.

Layla nodded again and sighed. Her eyes still revealed her concern, but her body had considerably relaxed. Silence reigned between them once more, and the two mages remained unmoved, comfortably enjoying their mute company.

The noise of Layla's door opening disrupted their silent peace, and Iwan came into the room displaying his perverse grin. His dark gray cape swayed behind his back and his loud boots moved forward, bringing the hateful man closer to the bed. "Ah, so here are my two most treasured things in this world," he stated, placing his heavy hand forcefully over Lucy's right shoulder and pressing it zealously.

The girl instinctively shuddered fearfully, and her mother noticed her intensified reaction alarmed.

"What were you two talking about?" Iwan asked, fixing his eyes on his convalescent wife.

"Oh, nothing important, Daddy," Lucy quickly responded. His eyes switched to her as she continued speaking with fake fondness. "We were just reminiscing about the time we saw a wild forest horse on one of our supervised outings. The animal was so pretty, and I was telling Mamma I would love to have one as a pet. I heard they make great companions," she continued.

The Duke frowned disapprovingly. "But they are wild and unpredictable, Lucy darling. You could get hurt," he said firmly, not taking his eyes away from her.

Lucy sighed and turned to look at her mother, who had caught up with what she was trying to do. Layla knew her husband much better than Lucy did, and she knew exactly what to say in order to get him to agree to acquire the desired animal. She didn't know exactly why Lucy had suggested it, but if the girl had gone as far as to actually mentioning it to the Duke, she at least knew that it had to be important. She brought her brown eyes to Iwan, who was still watching Lucy's head from above lasciviously. "Husband, you are right, as always. The wild forest horses are known to be unpredictable creatures, but perhaps Lucy could easily learn to control one with some training, don't you think?" she said in a low voice, not without some struggle.

The Duke shifted his attention to his wife as she continued to speak. "I'm sure you would like your daughter to be able to tame a stupid animal like that, correct?"

He frowned again, not liking the idea of giving any sort of independence to Lucy; although the thought of his daughter cruelly subduing a beast highly excited him. "Perhaps," was all he dared to say in response to Layla's words. He refused to show any weak yielding to his wife. She was not his partner; she was his trophy, his possession, a desirable object he could use to his liking and dispose of when he tired of it.

"Really, Daddy?" Lucy forced herself to say joyously, still avoiding the man's eyes. "I would like that very much," she continued to say, hoping that now that the opportunity had presented itself, she could convince the Duke to get her the forest horse and then guide him into getting her to learn how to use a whip. She conjured a smile from the depths of her soul to direct at the loathsome man and looked up to find him. "It doesn't need to be a dangerous weapon, Daddy. What about a simple rope or something like that?" she proceeded cautiously.

Iwan stared mesmerized at her smile, licking his lips lusciously and taking his time before responding. He patted the girl's head pleasurably with his free hand, reveling at the close contact with the blond teenager's soft tresses. "No, no, Lucy darling, that will not do. I will not have my daughter riding one of those stupid beasts without knowing how to show it who the superior creature is. _If_ we got the animal, I'd have someone teach you how to use a whip. At least with that you could hit it at whim." the Duke said sternly, not taking his heavy hand from the blond's face that was now pushing her chin upwards in his direction.

Lucy comforted herself mentally, reminding herself the hideous contact wouldn't last much longer. "Are you sure, Daddy?" she asked with fake uncertainty. "I don't want to cause any trouble."

"Nonsense, Lucy darling," Iwan replied, pressing his hand over the girl's face again before forcing it away. "Sending some hunters to capture one of those animals and having them tame it for you wouldn't be a problem. But getting you an instructor…" the man scowled and stopped talking. He hated the idea of having to share his exquisite treasure with anyone, even more so if that someone happened to be another male. "She'd have to be a female instructor. I don't want any men near you, Lucy darling," he forced himself to say.

Lucy nodded. "That's alright, Daddy. You don't have to get me anything if you don't want to," she said, using the rest of her willpower to remain calm and seemingly pleased. She had at least got him to consider the idea; that was good enough for now.

"That's my sweet_, sweet_ girl," Iwan said darkly, lowering his voice, brushing his rough hand over her cheek once more and giving one last disgusted look at his sick wife before leaving the room.

The two women remained quiet, listening to the loud steps the Duke's boots made as he walked through the castle's corridors away from Layla's room. After a long silence, Lucy dared to look at her mother again, feeling safer now that the Duke couldn't be heard anymore. "I'll explain everything, Mamma," she said softly. She waited for her mother to acknowledge her words, and, then, she stood up and approached the door, making sure they were truly alone and Iwan hadn't left one of his Shikigami dolls or had ordered one of his personal guards to spy on their conversation. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, Lucy returned to her mother's side and recounted her visit to her grandfather's room.

She explained with detail every aspect concerning her new form of training, but chose to keep everything that had transpired between her and Natsu a secret. Her mother had mixed feelings regarding her relationship with the dragon-slayer ever since that incident three years ago. She knew Layla didn't dislike or harbor any hate for her friend, but her mother had never recovered from the shock of hearing how her magic behaved around Natsu. She understood her mother only wanted to protect her and keep her safe from greedy mages, but she would never agree with her mother on that subject. Even if the two had apologized to each other about their behavior the day they had argued in her grandfather's room, they had never discussed the matter again. Since Layla's sickness kept her tied to her bed most of the time, Lucy's magic training had passed completely to the Wizard Saint and the Celestial Spirit Leo. Loke knew a lot more concerning Celestial magic than the old mage, so he had become an irreplaceable aid in getting Lucy to understand what the enchantments meant and on how to conjure the magic of the stars in a more efficient way.

Lucy stayed in Layla's chamber until her mother fell asleep. She smiled bitterly, wishing her mother were healthy once more. She sighed before standing up and walking to the large balcony in the room. She watched as the sun set, staring longingly at the oranges, reds, purples, and yellows that covered the sky. She observed the pinkish hues that mixed shyly with the rest, instantly knowing that her life would never be the same from that moment forth. She had abruptly stopped being a child the night before, fate forcing her to take complete control over her own life earlier than she would have expected. She realized her mother could no longer take care of her and that her grandfather couldn't teach her everything she needed to know. There was so much more that she wanted to do, so much more that she needed to do, and her two teachers no longer sufficed.

Furthermore, she had seen the look the Duke had given her mother before leaving the room. Throughout the years, Layla had always protected her from the Duke's lascivious intentions, but now that her mother was sick, with her own physical strength and the beauty the Duke desired so much withering away, her mother was no longer enough. The older she got, the more she found him staring at her with lustful eyes, the more she felt his hard and possessive touch on her. She knew she couldn't fake those smiles or play ignorant for much longer, just as she knew he wouldn't be able to control himself once she grew older and it became harder to hide the physical appearance he had made her so painfully aware of. To complicate matters further, after experiencing Natsu's kind and loving touch from the night before, she had something _real_ to compare the Duke's approaches, and the difference was so vast that the man's brusque contact had become so much more intolerable. She found herself wishing for the safety and comfort that her friend's embrace provided each and every time the Duke's hand barely grazed her skin. She would never allow that man to own her like he wanted to; she would never be his, and she would never belong to him.

She would learn and train harder than she had ever done before, and she would be ready to fight alongside her dearest friend when the time came. Lucy couldn't explain how and she didn't understand it completely, but she knew Natsu had done much more than what he had been willing to disclose the previous night. Her magic had tasted his and it had felt as if his magic had given everything of itself to hers, as if it had unconditionally surrendered to hers; and, like all surrenders, she knew it had come at a price. As she watched the last rays of the sun disappear and cede dominion of the sky to the starry night, she vowed she would read all the books her grandfather gave her, she would prepare for the upcoming war physically and magically, and she would return to him everything that he had given her… with everything that she had.

* * *

_Natsu's head spun as his eyes forced open again. He found himself inside a poorly lit cavern, hovering above over the ceiling as he witnessed the scene below him. In front of a rocky wall stood an old woman faced by a middle-aged man. The unknown female wore a sleeveless, long, white tunic that reached all the way down to the floor, barely allowing her toes to peek out. Her long, silver, wavy hair reached her lower back, cascading down her body wildly, yet tidily, framing her particular face perfectly. She had a pair of strangely large and round purple eyes, a very thin and delicate nose, and a set of plump pink lips. She emanated an otherworldly feeling of peace and wisdom that dominated the empty space where the two figures stood._

_Natsu redirected his attention to the man before her, noticing his tall and strong build, first, and the overwhelming sense of strength and power that surrounded him, which was only overshadowed by that of the woman in front of him. He wore a pair of loose black trousers and boots, but left his toned and muscular chest exposed. He had short, moss green hair and a pair of familiar slanted onyx eyes. Natsu knew he was a Dragneel; more specifically, he was the first dragon-blooded Dragneel, Drakon the Great._

_The old woman took a step towards him, raising her left hand slightly as she opened her mouth to speak in a melodious and calm voice, "Drakon Dragneel, your Kingdom will fall by the hands of one of your own kin. Hungry flames will devour everything they encounter and leave nothing but a ravaged and dead land and human trails of misery and pain behind them." Her hand fell back to her side and her eyes remained on his, allowing blue-tinted tears to leave them, as his startled reaction drove him two feet away from her._

"_No… Impossible…" he barely whispered, averting his gaze and letting his head fall down as he stared at the floor. "I have given my life to this Kingdom. My loved ones have given their lives to and for this Kingdom. I cannot let it die."_

_The old woman looked at him regretfully, her eyes revealing her feelings. She knew fully well the sort of sacrifices the man before her had made to build this realm, but it was her duty as an Oracle to speak the truth about what she saw in her visions. _

_A new figure stepped forward into the scene and spoke firmly to the Oracle, "Let my family take over the bearing of the star, then. Let me and my descendants protect and guide it."_

_Natsu examined the new presence. He was a large and broad-shouldered man, around the same age as the one standing next to him. He had ashy blond hair that reached to his mid back, tied perfectly in a thick and loose braid. His dark blue eyes not once flickered with doubt as he spoke, and his voice echoed in the empty cavern decisively._

"_Hyperion, I can't allow you to do that. The consequences…" Drakon started stating, turning to look at the blond man._

"_It is my duty. We built this Kingdom with our bare hands, Drakon, and it is my as much as your responsibility to protect it and keep it safe from whoever threatens it," Hyperion responded, interrupting his King, "Even if that person is one of our own." _

_The two men stared silently at each other, their gazes finding the understanding they needed to acknowledge in the other. Hyperion returned his attention to the Oracle and nodded, and the old woman sighed as she closed her eyes and raised her hands over her head. A sparkling azure light gathered at her naked feet, illuminating her entirely as she chanted a spell in an unknown tongue. Bringing her hands down to her chest, she finished the enchantment and the light gathered in her palms. She silently asked the blond man to come closer to her, and he obliged and settled before her._

"_Hyperion Heartfilia, you and your kin will carry and guard the Sunset Glow of Hope from this day forth and, by taking upon this mission, suffer its tragic fate," she stated, releasing the azure magic and watching it as it exploded over the man and brought him down to his knees in agonizing pain. He remained on the floor hyperventilating while the Oracle observed him with sad eyes. "You are brave and kind, Hyperion Heartfilia, your King is fortunate to call you his friend," she whispered softly, and her eyes moved towards the silent King, who had been staring sorrowfully at the scene, fixed on his place._

"_The vision has changed," the Oracle spoke again, "Your Kingdom will be destroyed by your own flesh and blood, dragon-slayer, but, as it burns, a new one will rise from its ashes." _

_Drakon bowed his head slightly in reverence to the Oracle and his fallen friend, and the Oracle did the same. "There is someone else, dragon-slayer… We are not alone" she said in almost a whisper._

_Natsu felt his view on the scene change, no longer watching from above but standing on the ground. A strong force pulled him towards the light and the two figures gathered there. He stepped forward warily, noticing Hyperion's languid body had disappeared and only the mysterious Oracle and his legendary ancestor remained inside the cavern. His eyes found the older man's, and a moment of recognition passed between them. He felt as if the scene had shifted once more, and he was no longer watching onto a scene from the past. Instead, he felt as if time itself had stopped and his presence had disrupted their meeting. He recognized the unnatural air that surrounded the new scene he found himself in, reminiscent to that of the first encounter with the unknown Dragneel who possessed the suffocating fire magic. _

"_Natsu Dragneel," Drakon spoke in a firm and intimidating voice. He kept his dark eyes on the younger boy's and came closer, placing his right hand over the pink-haired dragon-slayer's shoulder. Natsu remained quiet, following the other man's movements with his eyes._

"_You are not only a Dragneel and a dragon-slayer," Drakon continued, "Besides the dragon blood that proudly runs through your veins, an equally strong and vital force lives within you. Find the guarded one and carry out the mission given out to you the day you were both born."_

_Natsu's hands instantly found their way to his head as a throbbing pain raged over him. His eyes closed with a silent scream of agony. His confused mind tried to grapple over the spoken words. They dwelled on his head, taunting him, asking something of him he did not comprehend. He felt impotent to their power, as if they carried a real and heavy weight that was being laid over him without his permission. They felt alive, traveling wildly through every recondite corner of his mind looking for something in particular. The words pushed forward, and he fell to his knees as his hands pulled his pink strands of hair forcefully. What was he supposed to know, to remember, to acknowledge? With one last thrust forward, the pain intensified a thousand fold, making his eyes water at the excruciating burning that tortured his mind, stopping almost instantly afterwards. He remained crumpled on the floor for a long while, gasping for air and barely being able to open his eyes. _

_He slowly incorporated, lying over his knees with his hands placed firmly on the rugged floor, taking some of his weight off of them. When he was finally able to raise his head, he realized Drakon was no longer standing beside him. He noticed the older man's powerful essence had disappeared and as he turned to look before him, he realized he was now left alone with the Oracle. Her purple eyes found his, and she spoke with a strong and authoritative voice he had not heard before. _

"_Stand up, dragon-slayer!" she commanded. _

_He followed the order as promptly as he could, taking a brief moment to regain the strength in his legs to holster him up. The Oracle waited patiently and quietly, and once he was fully up and had returned his full attention to her, she spoke again. Drakon Dragneel had reappeared and taken the spot to her right, and to her left stood Hyperion Heartfilia. The jagged cavern wall behind them had disappeared and been replaced by a vast and bountiful terrain. Imposing trees clouded the blue sky, as magnificent and colorful flowers decorated the vast green plains that stretched beyond his eyes could reach. He watched in awe at the landscape before him, and his eyes soon traveled back to the three figures settled in front of him. They stood firm before him, with glistening eyes and lips slightly curved into a smile. He suddenly felt a warm presence beside him, one that made him feel safe and happy. He knew this presence even without needing to turn to see it. He instinctively pulled his left hand out to try to grasp the magical one he knew was standing beside him, ready to intertwine his fingers with those that awaited him. A soft and tranquil smile made its way onto his face as he attempted to reach for the familiar presence, but the voice of the Oracle interrupted him, echoing loudly over the place. _

"_Awaken dragon-slayer! Awaken and decipher what the Qismat Ialu has shown to you!" _

_Her voice was the last thing Natsu heard as everything around him disappeared while she spoke, leaving him alone in a dark and empty space of nothingness. His eyes forced shut again, and her words lingered in his mind, "Awaken! Remember! Awaken!"_

* * *

Natsu woke up abruptly with a loud gasp, his upper body rising from the cold floor. His eyes squinted instantly at the bright light coming in from the cave's entrance. He shook his head and stretched slowly, taking his time to let his body recuperate from the heavy sleep. He looked around, noticing everything had been cleaned, just as Igneel had said it would. The dragon's smell had also vanished entirely from their austere home, letting him know it had been a long time since Igneel had left the cave and forest. He ran a hand through his tousled hair and yawned one last time before standing up and walking outside.

The incandescent sun shined brightly down on him, blinding him once more. His eyes drifted through the familiar greenery, completely empty and utterly silent, his heightened senses letting him know he was the only living being around. He took a deep breath and sat over a large rock under the warm sun, deciding to use the time until Happy returned from Extalia to meditate and go over his dream. He needed to wait for his Exceed partner before setting out for Aberash, anyways, and he was surprisingly not hungry or thirsty. He crossed his legs and his hands fell over his knees, palms facing up. He took one last deep breath before letting his breathing steady itself. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind. The "Fated Field of Dreams" had showed him much, and he had already begun to realize part of the meaning of what he had seen. However, he needed time to fully understand it all. He realized every scene had been created specifically for him, and each and every detail required attention. From the landscapes he had seen, to the beings he had encountered, from the magic he had sensed, to the plethora of feelings he had experienced – the pain, the mystery, the familiarity, the confusion, the calmness, the surprise, the warmth, the impotence…

Time passed, and Natsu remained in his meditative stance. A small, furry creature appeared in the sky over the clearing, circling over the cave momentarily before it caught sight of the young dragon-slayer and flew towards him. Happy landed effortlessly on the grass next to the large rock, and rapidly took his backpack off his shoulders and stretched joyously. He let his spongy hair stand before it returned to its natural position. He turned to look at his partner, who was now amusedly staring at him as he carried out his task. The cat returned the slight grin as the boy stood up from the rock with an energetic jump.

"Hi there, Happy! Welcome back! Ready to get going?" Natsu said with his warm smile still on his face.

The cat nodded. "Aye, sir!" he said, spreading his wings far and wide and taking flight once more.

Natsu nodded as well, "We just need to make a stop at the waterfall before we go."

"What for?" Happy asked.

Natsu laughed awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head nonchalantly and blushed. "There's just something I need to pick up," he replied.

The cat quirked his right eyebrow intrigued. "Okay," he merely responded, deciding not to inquire further into the matter. He noticed the boy's slight pink cheeks and immediately realized whatever this "something" was had to deal with Lucy. That meant the two had managed to meet two nights ago, and a little knowing smile crept over his face.

Natsu rushed inside the cave once more to pick up his own backpack and took one last look at the place he had called home for ten years. With a light smile and a sigh, he turned away and made his way back to Happy. The two started their walk to the phosphorescent body of water in a comfortable silence. When they reached the clearing, he dropped his bag and stripped, deciding to take a bath before leaving. He didn't know where his journey would take him, so it was the smart choice to take advantage of the resources the forest still provided. Happy followed him soon after, and the two splattered over the water childishly. They played in the water, enjoying their company and escaping, albeit momentarily, the world that surrounded them.

Happy stepped out first, landing on all fours on the humid grass close to the lake's edge and immediately shaking his body dry. Natsu guffawed shamelessly as his rebellious fur puffed, making him look like a gigantic blue sea urchin. He hissed annoyed at his partner, who, instead of stopping, only laughed louder. Happy turned away from the boy, mumbling inaudible words even for the dragon-slayer's heightened hearing to pick up, and he finally decided to leave the water as well.

Natsu raised his body temperature, making the water that remained on his body evaporate rapidly as he ran his warmed hands through his hair numerous times to achieve the same result. He reached for his backpack and pulled a clean set of clothes out of it, dressing quickly and wrapping his scarf around his neck. When he finished, he grabbed a smaller bag from inside the backpack and walked over the niche where he had hid his clothes from two nights before. He took them out and after taking a quick sniff that immediately made him smile, put them inside the bag, closing it cautiously. He returned to where he had come from, and re-accommodated everything in his backpack, placing the bag containing his Lucy-scented clothes at the bottom.

He had been so immersed in his task, he failed to notice the curious and amused eyes of his partner as they observed him. Happy's giggle finally caused him to acknowledge his presence and, realizing he had been watched, he averted his gaze and blushed furiously.

"So… _Master_ _Natsu_," Happy began, dragging his words in a mocking tone, "I assume things went well with _Princess_ _Lucy, _huh?"

Natsu's body shook with anger and embarrassment and his face exploded with uncomfortable warmth. "Shut up, Happy!" he yelled annoyed.

The cat rolled over the grass, guffawing pleasurably as tears fell down his forced-shut eyes. His arms and paws wrapped around his body as he tried to keep his laughter in check. Natsu huffed and stood up, pulling his backpack over his shoulders and paying no attention to the laughing cat. "Let's go, Happy," he said soberly.

"Oh, come on, Natsu, don't be like that! I'm sorry, okay? I just couldn't help myself," he said, once he had managed to stop his laughing. "Please, tell me what happened!" Happy begged, lying over the fluffy grass and wiping the last tear off his right eye.

Natsu sighed. "We really need to get going. I'll tell you all about the ceremony on our way, alright?" he said. "And, no, I won't tell you anything about '_Princess Lucy_,' you annoying furry brat!" he added before the cat could say anything else.

"Natsu! Don't be mean!" Happy whined as he flew beside his friend, "We promised not to have any secrets between us."

"No," the annoyed boy responded coldly.

"Please… I already apologized," he insisted.

"I'll think about it," Natsu said, letting a betraying side grin come forth. "For the time being, why don't you tell me how things went back at Extalia?"

Happy sighed defeated. "Fine," he said softly. "But I will get you to tell me!" he stated a few seconds later. "Or I'll ask Lucy next time we see her!" he added, poking the boy's cheek playfully.

The dragon-slayer laughed in response to his teasing, and he followed in the activity soon after. The two travelers made their way through the forest without a given direction. There was no known road that led to Aberash. The journey to the mountains that gave off light was unique and particular to those who sought it. It was up to each individual explorer to find his own way there, and to be ready to face his inner demon in order to leave them alive.

* * *

___**So... ****How was it**_**_? _****Please, don't forget to let me know what you all** **thought.  
**As you could see, Zeref won't be acting as another active villain in the story. I think we have enough with the pyschos we already got, XD. But he'll still be important. Besides Astarot and Iwan, there's lucky psycho #3 that will begin to make a more memorable impression from chap. 8 on.

Chapter 8 is titled "The Beginning of Years of Fateful Change," and here's a preview that I bet all of you who have been dying to know about the Tikvah Alaula will appreciate. This is just the beginning: Tradition spoke that at the beginning of time, a majestic and powerful star used to run freely over the sky and that on every place it appeared, people coveted it, leaving only chaos and destruction behind it as kin turned against kin in the greedy battle to possess it. The old folk said that because of the incessant death that surrounded it, the star had been cursed by the guardians of the heavens and split into an unknown number of parts. Some argued it had been millions of pieces, while others sustained it had barely been broken in two. Doomed to be forever incomplete, the star came back to life every other year to find its missing pieces, but, time and time again, its futile search led it to death once more. As time went by, the star grew tired of its failure and resigned to its fate, choosing to disappear from the skies forever.


	9. The Beginning of Years of Fateful Change

Hello, everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts. I love them all!

_Fire King - _Thanks for the reviews, as always. Well, about the learning bit, yes... that's true, as I hint at in this chapter. And about Lucy's dad. His identity hasn't been revealed yet. The only thing that is known is that he died before Lucy was born.  
_RandomMeowz/Cat - _First, let me just say that I love that you named your "guest" review, "RandomMeowz" and signed off like Cat. That done, thanks for the review, and I'm really glad you like the story so much.  
_Guest & Jizang - _Thanks for the reviews and support!  
_Anonymous - _Thanks for the review, again. It feels amazing to hear from my readers that they are so involved with the story. Sometimes, it is all I can think about, too.

Did anyone miss Astarot or Nyoka in the past two half-chapters? They are both happy to come back for chap. 8, and it is time to show how that deformed, hunchback, and decrepit "servant" is not really a servant at all, but more like our third psycho with his own dark intentions. Furthermore, I have a feeling this chapter will have you go /(0.0)\ and say "Did that really happen?" at some point. Hope you all like it, and I can't wait to hear (read) what your reactions all are. Enjoy!

* * *

Summary: Get ready to get tossed into a world where people are all "bound" to each other through their past and their present, by who they are and by who they decide to be. Where fate and choice clash and a single decision can change the future. There is no such thing as coincidences in this world, but neither are we pawns of a prefixed destiny. Natsu and Lucy might have been destined to meet, but they_chose_ to keep their promises to each other. Born in a world plagued by death and governed by a tyrant, Natsu Dragneel held the power to restore Fiore to what it once was. When he met Lucy Heartfilia, he promised to always protect her. However, before embarking on the journey to complete his training, he made a decision in order to keep his promise to his dearest friend. A decision that would change everything... Performing a Magic Binding...

* * *

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. The plot, and the added bunch of psychopaths and the nice little people here and there are mine.

* * *

"The Fire that Binds Us"

Chapter 8: The Beginning of Years of Fateful Change

Natsu and Happy traveled through Fiore for four months, watching with their own eyes the way life in Fiore truly was for the first time in their lives. The vast majority of the population could barely afford their basic needs, like food, clothes, and shelter; and it was even harsher for common-bloods to find a way to scrap by. Astarot tightly controlled trade and migration in the Kingdom, and those who wanted to move to a new city or town had to pay large amounts of money to the King. All commerce was heavily taxed, and the Crown held a monopoly over water and land distribution. Aside from the burdensome economic restrictions, each town was required to produce a certain number of soldiers to serve in the King's armies each year, which varied depending on the density of each populated area. Mages were likewise required to register in the Royal Magic Registry and, if they wanted to train or use their magic at all, they had to join the King's mage army. Practicing any type of magic in the Kingdom without royal sanction, regardless of the reason, was prohibited and punishable by death, depending on the gravity of the circumstances.

Fiore's population lived in fear, and they struggled to comply with royal law on a day-to-day basis. Natsu and Happy found at least one family who had suffered the King's cruelty in every town and city they visited. People told them painful stories of murdered parents, kidnapped daughters, broken families, ravaged lands, and stolen properties. The more he saw and heard, the more his anger towards the King grew. The situation only worsened the farther away they got from the royal city of Vesta. In those towns, he learned about the Duke's involvement in the King's endeavors, of how he ransacked villages and burned them to the ground, of how he liked to watch alongside the King as the townspeople cried for help and tried to salvage what they could.

During one of the last nights he spent in Fiore, at a bordering town named Ceres, Natsu met a man who used to work at Dreyar castle. He was resting at a quiet inn and the stranger had been drinking at the bar for a few hours. Upon hearing his drunken complains and the mention of the Duke, he had cautiously approached him and started a friendly conversation with him, hoping the man could tell him something about his precious friend. He told him his name was Isamu, and that he used to be Lady Lucy's night guard. At first, he felt elated to have been as lucky as to have run into her own personal guard, but, then, Isamu narrated the events that had gotten him relieved from his position, and his opinion quickly changed.

Isamu had taken the job solely because of its large pay, needing the money to settle his younger sister's vast, and expensive, medical bills. At first, the job looked like any other form of honest employment, but during the last couple of months, the Duke had been increasingly visiting his daughter's room at night. He had dismissed it as parental concern, until the night he accidentally overheard him speak to the sleeping girl. Unsettled by the words, he had tried to protect the young mistress and given the Duke several excuses to keep him from entering the room. Through his rouses, he had managed to keep his employer out for five whole days. When the night of the sixth day arrived, however, Iwan Dreyar had been particularly anxious and desperate to see his daughter. The Duke forced his way into the room brusquely, waking the young mistress up in the process and scaring her greatly. He had tried to hold the man on his spot and grabbed his arm to push him back outside, but, furious for his intermission, the Duke turned back and attacked him instead.

He would have never guessed, but the Duke had tremendous physical strength and he had easily disposed of him with one quick movement. While he was still on the floor, the Duke conjured his Shikigami and an innumerable amount of paper dolls dashed over him, cutting him everywhere. He had never seen the attacking mode of the Duke's magic and hadn't even imagined that the seemingly weak communication devices could induce such immense pain. The little magic dolls slashed through his skin viciously, acting like thousands of bendable blades that could curve around any small crevice of his body. He was sure he would have died from the attack if it had lasted any longer, but the young mistress interfered and threw herself over his injured body.

The Duke stopped his attack immediately, changing the direction of the last wave of paper dolls and avoiding her body altogether, but Lucy quickly repositioned herself between the two men. She told Isamu to run and escape the castle alive while tears fell from her kind eyes, knowing her father would never dare to harm her. He had hesitated, but, after she turned to look at him with her pleading eyes, followed through with her command. He hid in the stables that night to avoid suspicion and left the castle three days later. While he waited in his hiding place, he had accidentally overheard two night guards speak of the incident, mentioning how the Duke had slapped the young mistress in his mad rage. While she was lying on the floor, he had also warned her to never disobey or oppose him again, leaving the room immediately after to search for the insubordinate soldier and locking it behind him.

From what he had gathered from their conversation, the Duke had only hit her once, regaining his rationality quickly after it, but he had badly bruised her face. The maids had been gossiping about the mistress's swollen cheek and black eye for days. The attendant sent to her room hours after the incident had found her lying on the floor still, silently crying and with a bloody nose. It had taken over an hour to get her cleaned up, and she had only calmed down once she'd heard Isamu hadn't been caught. The servant girl had to use special anti-inflammatory herbs on her face to control the swelling and spread a magic ointment to ease the pain. The Duke had hit her with so much force, she was lucky no bones had been broken. She had lain in bed shaking and holding onto her covers, whispering something the maid couldn't figure out over and over again until she had finally fallen asleep.

Isamu continued to speak as the pink-haired stranger listened attentively, berating himself aloud for being a coward and not staying to protect the young mistress, while wistfully wishing he could repay her act of kindness somehow. In his drunken stupor, he failed to notice his companion's hands fisting in overwhelming anger, but realized the room had suddenly started to feel uncomfortably warmer and began to sweat profusely. The pink-haired stranger stood up from his seat with one quick movement, leaning down to whisper that he was wrong, that he had been brave, and that he was very grateful for what he had done. The young man then left the inn's bar, leaving Isamu extremely confused over his words, but instantly able to breathe easily again.

Natsu stepped out the old inn silently and rushed to the thick wilderness out in the distance. He was furious and needed a place where he could release his anger without putting anyone in danger. That disgusting man had dared to put his hand on her!As the thought invaded his mind, fiery flames appeared in his pupils, his muscles tensed, and his body lit up entirely. He still had time to go back for her and bring her with him to Aberash. Why had he even left her there in the first place? Why hadn't he let his instincts do what they had urged him to do that fateful night four months ago? He could've gotten rid of the Duke then, too, when he had the chance. Why hadn't he? The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to leave everything behind and rush back to Lucy, getting her out of there and destroying the man who made her life so painful.

His anger began to spiral out of control and his flames spread to the thorny and bushy trees around him, red and orange consuming the varied greens at a rapid speed. The loud cracking of a rather large branch snapped him out of his thoughts and forced his attention to his surroundings. His eyes widened and his eyebrows rose in surprise, his mouth releasing a shocked gasp. The flames in his eyes disappeared and he immediately put out his own fire. He, then, ran back towards the inn to fetch some help as fast as he could. Three men quickly volunteered and the four contained the fire easily. Thanks to the rain season that had kept the land wet for three whole months, the fire hadn't spread too far and it had taken less than half an hour to put it out. The damage hadn't been extensive, but a small part of the wilderness was left beyond repair, extinguished of all life.

After the incident, Natsu returned to his room in guilty silence, finding Happy profoundly asleep over the cushioned chair by the wood dresser. He sighed and sat on his bed, running a hand through his pink hair and watching as small ashy remains fell onto his lap, darkening his white pants. How could he even think that he'd be able to protect her if he couldn't even control his own anger? He had lost command over his own magic and self completely, and he could still remember the new and sickeningly entrancing feeling that had taken over him. He felt ashamed.

Searching within his backpack, he pulled out the small bag that kept his treasure safe. He didn't bring her with him because that had never been an option in the first place. He still needed to finish his training; and he knew that was something he needed to do alone. Lucy was strong and she could defend herself if a dangerous situation arose. She trusted him and had allowed him to leave on his own terms, believing he'd be back for her the day he was ready to fulfill his promises. She understood why he had to leave and supported all of his decisions wholeheartedly. If anything, this little incident had shown him he was nowhere near ready to face the Duke, let alone the sadistic King, who was fully governed by those fretfully corrosive, yet insanely appealing feelings he had just experienced. He had failed at keeping the darkest part lurking within him inside and allowed it to come out and reign over himself, even if it had only been for a moment. He knew a moment was all that stood between saving and losing a life. He had seen it; he had lived it. He couldn't let it happen again.

He lay on the bed and hugged the bag tightly onto his body. The pressure brought a familiar and soothing scent close to his nose and he inhaled it deeply, his muscles finally relaxing. Momentarily forgiving himself for his shortcoming, he realized he had at least found out more about the sort of magic the Duke possessed. The man was very careful when it came to using his magic. It was well known that he was a powerful mage, but, unlike Astarot, Iwan preferred to keep the vast array of his abilities a secret. It made sense, he reasoned, considering the increasing paranoia that haunted the Duke's mind. He decided he should try to find Isamu the following morning and talk to him again if he hadn't left the inn yet. Perhaps he could tell him more about the Duke, his magic, and his castle, information that would become extremely valuable once he came back to get Lucy.

Fighting sleep, he promised himself he would never let his anger get a hold of him in that way again; he would have to learn to control his emotions if he didn't want them to rule over him. He would never be able to keep his promises and protect his loved ones if he didn't. At that moment, he realized there was more than just Dragon Force he still needed to learn… much more. Once he had talked with Isamu, he'd leave Fiore for good. It was time to reach Aberash. Neither he, nor Lucy, nor Fiore could afford to lose any more time.

* * *

Lucy brushed the light pink hairs of Vidar's forelock with a soft smile on her face. The Duke had gotten her the animal two months ago in a futile attempt to regain her good opinion after hitting her the night she stood up to him. However, no matter how hard he tried, he could never get back something he had never had in the first place. His behavior that night had only strengthen her conviction to grow stronger, to learn to defend herself in more ways than by feigning ignorant appreciation. Given his guilt, the incident had also made it easier for her and her grandfather to work him into getting the wild forest horse and to agree to bring in a foreigner to teach her how to use a whip.

Two weeks after the Duke had struck her, leaving a dark purple bruise in the left side of her face for over ten days, a wild forest horse arrived to the castle. The animal fascinated her from the first moment she laid her eyes on it, and she could swear he had felt the same way about her. Wild forest horses looked similar to their domestic counterparts, commonly referred to as "horses." Except for the large and thick orange horn that adorned their muzzles, the fact that they had claws instead of hoofs, and the varying colors of their body hair, they looked exactly like regular horses, only bigger, taller, and with longer legs. Vidar had short Byzantium-colored hair that covered all of his strong body, and an abounding light pink tail and mane that reminded her greatly of Natsu. The two had become great friends and if she wasn't busy training or studying, she spent all of her spare time with him.

Loke had decided to teach her a form of martial arts known as "the way of combining forces," arguing its philosophy was the one that best suited her. It channeled the attacker's own force against him or herself; and because it fed off of the attacker's momentum, it required little physical strength from the practitioner. Furthermore, it had been primarily developed as a form of self-defense and, thus, its movements were meant to protect the attacker from serious injury as well. In that way, Lucy could quickly move through a large group of opponents without exhausting her physical strength, keeping it on reserve for her magical attacks, and not cause any permanent damage that could later lead her to more trouble.

Aside from her lessons with Loke, she had started her training with the whip. Due to the Duke's paranoia, he had insisted on hiring a female instructor. What was more, he had gone as far as bringing one of the followers from the temple of the priestesses of Earth, located in a remote part of Fiore in the city of Gaia, who had magically bound themselves to the gods they worshiped and forsaken human intimacy. The petite woman was named Rhea and was around her mid thirties. Her black hair was always tied in two tight braids that curled around her head perfectly, and she wore a plain pair of saffron yellow trousers and a matching long-sleeve blouse. She kept to herself most of the time, but she was strict and very professional. The Duke had hoped that by bringing a female into the castle, he could prevent the sort of problems he believed arose when any man spent long periods of time with his beautiful young girl. However, driven by his zealous lust and paranoid over-protectiveness, he had miscalculated and had instead provided her with another ally in her secret war against him.

It had taken Rhea three days after settling in the castle to notice the sort of intensions he truly harbored for his own daughter, so she had decided to teach Lucy how to use a whip specifically as a weapon. Rhea lied to the Duke on a regular basis, reporting only slow progress and saying she was sloppy and clumsy with the tool, when, in fact, she was a natural who possessed tremendous skill. She had quickly learned how to control and manipulate it, even faster than her martial arts training. She appreciated Rhea's help immensely, but she still refrained from telling her she was a mage. It would have been beneficial to train with the Fleuve d'Étoiles directly, but she couldn't risk getting caught. She had spoken to Loke about it that afternoon, and he had agreed to use some of their time together to use the celestial whip.

Overall, the past few months had been very fruitful. Lucy had done little other than learning. The first two months after Natsu's last visit, she had spent reading her grandfather's books about her magic and practicing the old celestial spells she still needed to master. Now that she knew who she was and the sort of magic she carried within her, she understood much better how to channel her own magic and use it appropriately. The latent power of the Tikvah Alaula helped her strengthen her Celestial spells, and thanks to Natsu's spell, it was easier to distinguish between the two. Her grandfather had explained to her the major concerns about the star's magic, and why people wished to own it so much. Regardless of it being an ancient magic, little was really known about the "Sunset Glow of Hope," except for the legends that told of its astounding power and its tragic fate.

Tradition spoke that at the beginning of time a majestic and powerful star used to run freely over the sky and that on every place it appeared, people coveted it, leaving only chaos and destruction behind it as kin turned against kin in the greedy battle to possess it. The old folk said that because of the incessant death that surrounded it, the star had been cursed by the guardians of the heavens and split into an unknown number of parts. Some argued it had been millions of pieces, while others sustained it had barely been broken in two. Doomed to be forever incomplete, the star came back to life every other year to find its missing pieces, but, time and time again, its futile search led it to death once more. As time went by, the star grew tired of its failure and resigned to its fate, choosing to disappear from the skies forever.

The stories varied from this point on, but the one she liked the most told that one of the guardians took pity of the grieving star and decided to help it. The guardian lacked the power to reassemble the star completely on its own, so, instead, the spirit sought out to find those who could. The guardian's long journey, however, had the same results as the star's many reincarnations, but, along the way, the two fell in love with each other. When the guardian spirit returned to the heavens, it renounced to its previous life and promised to stay by the star's side for eternity so neither would be left alone anymore. When the two embraced for the first time, the incomplete star conjoined with the guardian spirit and the two became one, giving birth to the most dazzling and powerful celestial body the heavens had ever seen.

They traveled the sky together for many centuries, forever entwined and ignorant of the world below them, until one night, in which the former guardian lay asleep while the star glanced down and observed the human world. The star awoke its lover and the two watched the mortal creatures together. They saw all the sorrow, pain, horror, hurt, and hate that governed their lives; but, most of all, they realized how human beings were both capable of the most atrocious but also of the most wonderful of acts at the same time. And, thus, they decided to help the mortals and descended from the heavens. At first, the mortal observers greeted the star from the sky, but, soon, started to covet its power for their own. Thus, when the star reached the ground, they fought each other mercilessly in order to possess it. Realizing they could never acquire its immense power, their envious and greedy hands ripped the star apart instead, so that not even the heavens could own it.

After it had been left shattered and abandoned, the guardians came down to the human world and brought the broken star back to the heavens with them; but, no matter how hard they tried, they could not put it back together. Many years went by, until a young girl found the last of its missing pieces and admired it, for the first time in its entire existence, for its dazzling beauty. Then, the incomplete and fractured star danced in the sky for the young girl, and she threw the missing piece towards the heavens. When the last piece reached the star, it reassembled once more; and, elated to be in its lover's embrace once again, decided to grant the young girl one wish in return. She wished for the star to share its beauty with the world below, swearing that she would always protect it from those who sought only to destroy it.

The star was moved, but knew it could not return to the mortals the way it had first appeared to them. The guardians, having witnessed the exchange, forbade the star to leave the sky again, fearing someone might manage to get a hold of its power. So, instead, the star promised the girl that whenever a child was born with her same disposition, it would grant its magic to that creature. The girl accepted the new agreement, but the guardians intervened yet again. Having realized her true and selfless feelings, they decided to help the star keep its promise. Thus, they commanded that, along with the one who shared the girl's temperament, two more children would be born to help and protect the first. Still afraid the magic could be misused, the star conceded in separating once more, and the former guardian sacrificed its immortality to become the first Bearer for the star's magic. And so, once again, the star was forced to accept its tragic fate to remain forever incomplete. As the years went by, the star became a symbol of hope for a time when the wondrous power of the stars and the heavens could be shared with mankind, a time when two lovers would reunite once more.

Lucy knew the story was just a legend, but it appealed to her for some reason she could not fully explain. There were parts of the story that did not fit in with what she had studied about the star, but she enjoyed reading it nonetheless. The star was unpredictable and the full extent of its magic unknown, since most of the books written about it were older than the Kingdom of Fiore itself. She had, however, studied everything that was known about the star's four mysterious envoys – the Bearer, the Wielder, the Protector, and the Custodian. She had also learned all that was known about the star's behavior through the millennia, when it bound with another magic and when it did not, and how it traveled through the night sky and disappeared at random places. She had familiarized herself with every recorded instance of the Tikvah Alaula's reemergence in the past; and that was what truly mattered. That was what would truly aid her in the future.

The matter regarding Natsu's own magic further bothered her mind. Lucy hadn't tried to open the dragon book her grandfather had given her yet. She had decided she wanted to intimately know her own magic and what she was protecting before she ventured into her friend's. In all honesty, she still held reservations about opening the book, but she understood that it would only reveal what its pages hid if it deemed her worthy. It was not like she wasn't curious, she just felt that in order to fully comprehend the role Natsu's Dragon-Slaying magic and his dragon ways truly played in regards to her own magic, she needed to understand hers first completely. She couldn't let her personal feelings for him obfuscate her understanding. If there was anything that she had learned about their world was that its pathways were complicated and required close observation and thorough knowledge to decipher them.

Thinking about Natsu troubled her. She worried for him every day, even if she knew he was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. She supposed he had already arrived to Aberash, or would soon do so. She imagined him training arduously, or smiling brightly after succeeding in a new task. She couldn't keep him off her mind, and time and time again, the events of the night they had last seen each other came back to her. There was something she wasn't seeing, and she wouldn't let the matter go until she had figured out what that something was. Aside from her concerns for the spell, she found herself missing his presence, his warmth, his touch, more and more each day. The Duke continued to pursue her incessantly, and every time it became harder to fake a smile or to avoid an insidious caress.

Vidar neighed cheerfully and pushed his muzzle onto her chest playfully. Lucy laughed as she patted the animal's head. "Yes, yes, I know you're hungry. I just got lost in thought again," she said.

Vidar stared into her eyes and a spark of recognition appeared in his own dark orbs, moving his head slightly to the side and pushing forward again to nuzzle her cheek carefully.

"Yes, I was thinking about him…" she confessed to his silent query, "Again." She had to admit she enjoyed having a confidant with whom she could speak about Natsu without getting questioning looks like her grandfather or worrisome ones like her mother. The wild horse did give her a knowing look each and every time though, but she felt like he understood her feelings towards her friend the best. She couldn't explain the sort of understanding that existed between them, but it existed nonetheless.

Vidar moved back again and placed his muzzle on her chest before neighing softly and giving her a pleading look. Lucy's left eyebrow quirked confused and her hands found their way to each side of his head. He poked her chest once more.

"Me?" she mumbled, and the wild horse poked her harder in response.

"My magic, then?" she said next.

Vidar huffed once and moved his head slightly to the left of her chest and nudged the place. Lucy remained silent for a moment. "My heart?" she asked warily.

Vidar huffed again and stepped back from the blond, watching her as she tried to figure out what he was trying to tell her. Lucy let her right hand travel up to his forelock and started playing with the puffy and messy pink hair that grew there. She giggled lightly as it relentlessly refused to stay in place. "My magic… my heart…" she said to herself aloud. Her eyes soon followed her hand and found the soft pink that suddenly seemed too familiar. Her eyes widened in recognition as she allowed a loud gasp to escape her mouth, _My heart! My magic!, _and that heated conversation all those years ago between her mother and grandfather rushed back into her mind once more.

_"Perhaps it was never _your_ job to protect her, but _his."

Lucy threw her arms around Vidar's neck and embraced him tightly. "Why didn't I see it before? How could I not know!" she whispered, rubbing her cheek over the soft, dark purple hair. _Oh, Natsu, what have you done!_

* * *

Nyoka limped loudly through the dark corridors that led out of his room. He hated the light, and he had purposely requested for his chambers to be as deeply within the castle as possible. Sometimes, he wished his King's castle wasn't as large as it was, but Astarot had a particularly ostentatious taste that aimed at intimidating every single soul that observed it. He even knew the reason why that was so. The King was the proudest man he had ever encountered, and that was the first thing that had attracted him to the Dragneel. Besides that, Astarot was as cruel, or perhaps even more so, than he himself was, and he loved to watch him kill, maim, and destroy before him. Astarot knew how powerful he was, but he enjoyed torturing his victims, both physically and mentally, until he was the only thing they saw, until his presence became too much to bare, until their very will to live vanished and was devoured by his dark, ravenous self.

Nyoka had known that Astarot was exactly who he had been waiting to cross his life path the second he had laid his eyes on that young boy all those years ago. He had wandered the world outside of Fiore for too many years to count, and there had been moments of doubt where he had regretted the decision he had made all those lifetimes ago, that distant memory that had led him directly to where he currently was. He had even been close to losing all hope, but those doubts had all been banished from his mind the second that dark-haired seventeen-year old appeared before him. At that time, the boy had been traveling with a lavender Exceed partner, a fact that had instantly labeled him a Dragneel heir to his knowing eyes. He had followed him around for a short while and pretended to accidentally bump into him. He had been so pleased with what he saw when the boy turned to look at him that he had almost forgotten to act like an injured old man. The emptiness in the young Dragneel's eyes aroused emotions he hadn't felt in a very long time, emotions that revitalized his dark and rotten soul. He could still feel the ecstasy that had roused through his body once he realized what an amusing game fate played in their world. Just when he had been ready to renounce his quest and accept his cursed existence, Astarot Dragneel had crossed his way with those fiery, empty eyes and that raw, dark power that oozed death and hate.

Needless to say, he had been entranced with the future King from that moment on and had pledged to serve him forever. He had his own personal reason to do so; and now that the Tikvah Alaula was behaving in such an interesting way, he knew he had been right that same day when he had told Astarot of the sort of power he could possess with his help. Finally, after years and years of waiting, the wretched star had decided to bind with a human, and he would make sure that human would be his King. He had worked too hard to allow for anyone else to claim its power. He would have access to the magic of the heavens, one way or another, and, once he owned it, he would achieve what he had always wanted. All those years of patient waiting would finally pay off. But he needed Astarot, and Astarot needed him. They were bound to each other in that way.

He entered the throne room through the back door, finding the King resting on his throne as usual, devious smirk on his face, reflecting his dark thoughts. He let his presence be known and approached the dark-haired mage.

"My King, I have those reports you asked for," he stated as he walked around and past the throne to find those empty and black-as-night eyes he treasured.

"Speak, then, Nyoka. What's the progress on that special task I assigned you?" Astarot said in his loud and firm voice.

The hunchback side grinned a little before speaking, "The experiments have been successful, My Lord. I have prepared five volunteers, and the results are very promising. I took the Death Bringer's magic and mixed it with some of my own poison magic in order to control it. At first, I was using too much of Zeref's deranged magic and the test subjects all died or went mad…" He stopped at the frown the King was directing at him. "Nothing to worry about, My King," he explained, "I've taken care of their bodies. No one will find them, and I made sure to inform their families of the tragic accident that took their lives."

Astarot smirked manically and let a short laugh escape his mouth. "Ah! You never disappoint, Nyoka. I want a full debriefing of their deaths later. For now, I just want to hear of your progress."

Nyoka nodded, "Of course, My Liege. I'll deliver those with your female diversion for the night." He knew exactly how much the King would enjoy that. He only had to get a glimpse of the momentary flames that had appeared on the man's eyes to confirm his suspicions. Astarot's ways delighted him to no end, and he always tried to cater to his rather peculiar, yet highly amusing appetites.

After another short pause, he continued, "I have mastered the perfect amount of both forms of magic now, and by adding my own, I am capable of controlling them. Those soldiers will do anything I command them to do with no pity or remorse. The Death Bringer's insanity will take care of their human compassion, and my dark poison will enhance their physical strength and their magical prowess."

Astarot grinned and his eyes darkened, "These past few months have been very fruitful I see. How fast do you think we can implement these 'improvements' in all of our elite mages? I want them exterminating those annoying Fairy pests as soon as possible."

Nyoka's own lips curved, letting his black and yellow rotten teeth to show. "Not too long, My King. Given the number of our troops, I'd say one to two years maximum."

Astarot leaned towards him, amusement and contentment visible. "I don't want any of this getting out. Understood?" he said firmly, "I want those imbeciles to be caught completely off guard by our new troops. Good things come to those who wait, Nyoka, and we will do just that. We will wait until the "Sivridis-Kan" is ready to cover its fangs with fairy blood, and we won't stop until that same blood is dripping from my own claws."

"As you wish, Sire," the elderly servant stated as he bowed to acknowledge the King's order. When he incorporated, he turned to look at Astarot once more, "Would you like me to concentrate my efforts on Lady Heartfilia again?"

"Not yet, Nyoka," Astarot replied, "Focus on my army first, Layla Heartfilia can wait. Your dark poison has already infected her. No matter how strong her spirit is, it will eventually shatter to pieces. It is only a matter of time now." He stood up from the throne and approached the hunchback, letting his arm touch his servant's covered shoulder slightly. "I know you are anxious about her. I know just how much you enjoy toying with others in that way. Unlike you, I don't like to do things from within the shadows. Their fear delights me too much for that, but I respect your method nonetheless. It delivers great results as well."

He stepped away and stared at one of his favorite stained-glass windows. The silver-scaled dragon had a human body on its maw. The crimson blood flowed abundantly all the way down its neck. The sight excited him tremendously; every time he laid his eyes on it, he wished he could be there to lick the sticky liquid from the dragon's scales before he mercilessly destroyed the animal itself. The mere thought caused the hair on his arms and neck to stand up expectantly.

He returned his attention to the old man, who observed him with secret pleasure. "We can grant a few more months of life to Lady Heartfilia, Nyoka." His smirk grew dangerously, and then he added, "Given the age of the Duke's _precious_ daughter, things will be a lot more interesting that way… She is, after all," – his left hand moved up to touch his own lips suggestively – "Just about to enter marriageable age."

Nyoka's malignant grin widened with intent. "Ah! My Lord never fails to surprise me," he stated. "You always have a perverse and selfish reason for everything you do, Astarot," he continued, unusually addressing the King by his first name.

"You know me too well, old friend," the King conceded. He glanced at the dragon windowpane once more, picturing himself bathing in the warm and thick black blood of the dragon, reveling at its imagined taste in his mouth and feel on his skin. He addressed his servant one last time, "Hurry up with those reports, Nyoka. I want them soon, and I want that aquamarine-haired priestess the Knight Army brought to the castle last week, too."

"As you wish, My King," Nyoka responded swiftly, leaving the room immediately after to take care of his commissions. Astarot's precision would always surprise him. For a man who was completely governed by the dark emotions that swarmed within him, he calculated each and every one of his moves to perfection. He was a man who had patience when it counted, insane rationality when it was required, and uncanny physical and magical prowess when everyone else lacked it. He had chosen the perfect man to offer his own talents to. His King would carry things through to the end; they both would.

* * *

When Lucy burst into his room, Makarov was sitting comfortably over his desk, filing old papers and trying to clean up some of the mess that had gathered there in the last few months. He had seen her earlier that day before breakfast. Early morning had become their settled time to meet every day for training, reading, or talking. It was too early for anyone else in the castle to be awake, and the time also gave Lucy a great excuse to retire to her room right after dusk and avoid the Duke the most she could.

Her lessons had been going better than he had expected. Lucy was a fast reader and learner, and she had easily understood the most important issues and secrets regarding the Tikvah Alaula. She had spent the first few weeks of their new training reading about the star's history. She had committed to memory the few instances the star had found a compatible match to share itself with; more importantly, she had meticulously studied the forms of magic and the characteristics each of the Wielders had had on those occasions. She understood the sort of damage the magic she had within her could cause if it landed on the wrong pair of hands, and he had heard her promise herself she would rather die than allow someone like Astarot even come near it.

The Tikvah Alaula's magic was unfathomably powerful, but it was also very delicate and easy to corrupt. It was the Bearer's responsibility to judge the character of those who sought it and be consciously aware of the chosen one's intentions. But the Bearer's job wasn't an easy one; she or he only had a partial ability to see into the candidates' heart and soul, and making a mistake was always a possibility. Similarly, the Bearer couldn't stop the magic from joining with another. Once the star's magic had found a match, the two would bind indiscriminately of the Bearer's wishes. The binding ceremony required much of the Bearer's life energy and most Bearers died in the process of bestowing the magic to the Wielders. Others had lost their lives shortly after during their recuperation, either by health related issues or after being attacked by those who coveted the star's power.

Because everything that took place on the world below relating to the Tikvah Alaula was reflected in the sky, the binding ceremony was a very public event that was visible to all of those who wanted to witness it. The Protector was charged with the responsibility of ensuring the Bearer survived until the Wielder found them. However, most of the times, the bodyguard envoys died trying to preserve the Bearers' lives before the binding. Thus, by the time the Wielders arrived to take possession of the magic, the Bearers had already been left to fend for their life on their own. In fact, there were very few instances of Bearers who survived the binding ceremony, and that was the tragic fate that always accompanied those who carried the star's magic. Both Bearer and Protector lived short, hunted, and lonely lives, regardless of whether or not a Wielder ever appeared to them.

The Wielder spent most of his or her early life training to be able to use the magic; and when the time came, it was either too late and the Bearer had already been killed, or he or she would become the one to end the Bearer's life. Detailed records existed on the sudden grief that befell these characters after the Bearer's death. It was an unexplainable phenomenon, and none of those who had witnessed a binding with these results could explain it. Most of the Wielders, then, ended up committing suicide or going mad. That was the tragic fate of the Wielders, preparing their whole life to obtain something that in the end only caused them unbearable pain and agony.

Finally, there was the Custodian; the most haunted of all the chosen ones by the Tikvah Alaula. The Custodian was a ghost; a mold that adapted so perfectly to any situation and whose whole life was dedicated to the most difficult and bitter of missions. All of the ancient scholars on the matter respected the Custodian like none of the other envoys and refused to divulge anything about that task. For some reason, Makarov felt that Lucy knew what the Custodian's mission was, but refused to tell him as well. He had seen the tears in her eyes when she was reading about it, tears that seemed too personal, tears that seem to suggest something, or perhaps some_one_, she knew very well. He respected her decision to remain quiet, understanding she must have had powerful reasons to do so.

Aside from her readings, her command over the ancient celestial spells was improving rapidly. She had already dominated three of them, and was doing fairly well with the last two. Loke had been a great aid in this process, and it was thanks to his vast knowledge on the Celestial Realm and Celestial magic that she had progressed so quickly. Then, there was her whip training. He felt as if fate had intervened on their behalf after sending Rhea to them. The woman had made it her personal mission to prepare Lucy to the best of her abilities and she was doing a fantastic job at it. It had been just over two months and Lucy already felt comfortable with the weapon and had shown to own quite a skill for it.

Layla's sickness continued to attack her frail body, but she was at least able to leave her room at times. Multitude of doctors had passed through her bedroom's door, and all had left with bewildered expressions and unable to provide any satisfying answers. His daughter-in-law's health worried him greatly, and he had started to suspect that something much more darker and crueler than disease had struck her. He wished he was wrong, but the longer her condition remained the same, the more his suspicions seemed to be proven correct.

Lucy's intrusion startled him. She was distraught. He hadn't seen her in this sort of state since the dragon-slayer had last visited. He could see that something was troubling her. She approached him rapidly, forgetting to be particularly quiet or taking the time to close the wood door to give them safe privacy. "Lucy dear, what is the matter?" he asked concerned, some shock still lingering in his voice.

"The book, Grandpa," she hastily replied, "Where is the dragon book?"

The Wizard Saint watched as her eyes franticly looked for the old purple book he had given her over six months ago. He had accepted her decision of choosing to master her own magic before approaching the young Dragneel's, and he was more than surprised to see her so desperately trying to find it.

"Lucy dear, please, calm down. Tell me what's wrong," he said in as soft a voice as he could muster. She was beginning to scare him.

"Just tell me where it is, Grandpa!" she cried, almost yelling.

He pointed to the same spot where she had left it the fist time he had shown it to her, "There, dear," he barely said, watching the girl rush through the piles of loose paper and old magic books on the floor next to his bookcase. He heard her release a deep breath the second her eyes fell on the familiar purple cover, and his eyes widened when he saw her pull it close to her chest and embrace it.

"Lucy," he began again, trying to get her attention now that she had found what she was looking for. "What is going on?"

The girl kneeling on the floor turned to look at him. Her expression was once again relaxed and calmed. She still hugged the book tightly onto her bosom and her fingers caressed the gold emblem that kept its pages safe. She stood up without saying another word and walked back to the door. She stopped just below its frame and, not looking back to face him, simply mouthed an "It's time, Grandpa. That is all."

She left the room, leaving her very shocked grandfather behind, and made her way back to her bedroom through the secret passages, down the spiral staircase and into the dark underground hallways of Dreyar castle. Once inside her room, she walked straight to her bed and placed the book in front of her. She stared at the golden lock in the shape of a dragon's head. Her fingers touched it timidly, outlining the contours of its open mouth where the fangs held tightly onto the keyhole. Her fingers traveled down and felt the soft velvety material of which the cover was made of, turning slightly to caress the green ends of its pages.

Her grandfather had told her everything he remembered about what Layla had explained to him about the Recognition. She understood much better now why Natsu had said what he had said to her that night. Perhaps that was the reason why he had almost sounded guilty when he had mentioned it, but that was not the only thing that troubled her about their last encounter. That spell, the one she could still feel scorching her own blinding magic, the one her magic continued to demand a taste of, the one that warmed and calmed her each and every night before going to bed, the one that stopped the nightmares and the fear of the Duke's unwelcomed visits. It was time she knew, now more than ever.

She took a deep breath before placing her right hand over the lock again. She waited for a minute, but nothing happened. She frowned and then immediately panicked, thinking the book had rejected her. Taking a second breath to calm herself down and get her mind clear, she closed her eyes and laid both of her hands over the purple cover. She brought her legs up onto the bed and adopted a meditative stance, placing the book on her lap. She steadied her breathing and concentrated on the object before her. She could feel its magic; it was definitely strong and zealously holding onto the book's lock. She let a small amount of her own magic to flow out of her and onto her hands as they softly and slowly caressed the book's cover.

The velvet finish tickled her fingertips; and when she touched the dragon lock, it felt hot enough to excoriate her palms, but it didn't burn her. Her thumbs rubbed over the dragon's open eyes before they slowly moved towards the snout, tracing the lips and fangs. She realized there was something she hadn't noticed before. The dragon's tongue was nested deep within the open cavity. She stopped the movement of her thumbs and instead pushed her whole hand into the lock, prying into the dragon's mouth and trying to reach for the missing muscle she knew was there. Her right hand instantly left the book and repositioned itself over her right knee, assuming its meditating position. Her left continued to press down, searching for something she couldn't see but could feel.

The thought of Natsu instantly came over her mind and her fingers finally touched the wet body part. It tapped each of her fingers once inquisitively before fully wrapping itself around them. It then pushed forward, leaving its hiding place and forcing both out of the book. She gasped and her eyes opened. Her left hand was playing with the dragon's long red tongue, it was shimmering and sparkling, clearly a work of magic. She let her fingers play with it for a short while, letting a curious smile appear on her face. She giggled as it twirled around her left index finger and pulled her back towards the still closed lock. She let herself be guided and the magic tongue probed into the keyhole. It rapidly gave way and the fangs released their hold. Her tongue-wrapped finger pushed the magic strap to the side and turned the first page over.

The book was a work of art, lavishly decorated with beautiful and elegant, multicolored calligraphy and detailed illustrations of the majestic creatures. Her finger continued to guide her as it flipped through the pages, allowing the book to do as it pleased and accepting its particular way of sharing its knowledge with her. She was marveled by its contents and she would gladly take as long as it needed to read over it. The moment the book opened, she felt the same calming and warming feeling she felt with Natsu, and she instantly knew she had acted rightly. It was time to know, time to understand. Her fingers flipped from one page to another before they stopped somewhere near the middle of the book. She smiled coyly at the title page as the tongue embracing her finger tightened its hold. She made sure to keep her right hand away from the pages, feeling instinctively that it didn't belong there. _At least, not yet, _an unfamiliar voice inside her mind told her. The distant memory of eight years ago resurfaced, reminding her that it had been her left hand that had touched Natsu, that it had been her left finger he had tasted. A knowing warmth spread over her cheeks furiously.

She forced her thoughts to return to the object before her, and intuitively felt the magical tongue wrapped around her finger had been waiting patiently for her mind to settle down again. She smiled fondly as the sparkling red muscle tugged her finger lightly, dragging it forward until it stopped abruptly on a particular page. She took a deep breath and wiggled her finger playfully. If the book's magic had led her to this specific section, she knew it had a purpose.

_Recognition, Acceptance, Trust, Belief, Understanding, Sharing, and Completeness, _she read to herself quietly, _The seven stages of a dragon's mating_.

Her instincts had been right; the book had shown her what she needed to know. When Lucy finished reading, she had tears in her eyes and a light smile on her face. She now fully understood what her dearest friend had sacrificed for her, and why his magic lingered still on her body. She let the tongue unravel from her finger and tickled it once more before she closed the book, the lock magically locking itself in the process. She summoned Loke after taking a deep breath and wiping her tears away, asking him to take the book with him to the Celestial Realm for her and keep it safe. Her spirit quickly agreed, not asking any questions and leaving her alone in her room almost as rapidly as he had appeared.

She walked out onto her balcony and placed her hands on the stone parapet. Her grandfather had been right when he qualified fate's games as bittersweet. She understood so much more now, not only about him but also about herself. The mystery of her feelings had unraveled before her. She had finally found the missing explanation for her troubled mind and unsettled instincts, and now knew why her mother had never understood her feelings. How could she? They were never the feelings of humans, but those of dragons.

She stared at the quiet and dark moonless night sky before her, almost the exact replica of the one in which she had last seen him. She had accepted her own tragic fate the moment she learned who she really was, not knowing that her friend had also done the same. Yet, he had failed to realize the most important part of it all. _Oh, Natsu, my dearest, dearest Natsu… You shouldn't have._

* * *

The two travelers made their way through the dense forest. The thick thorns of the dark red bushes pricked Natsu constantly; and he had started to believe the scornful bushes were punishing him for burning some of their relatives two months ago. He still remembered that night and all the feelings that had rushed through his entire being that decisive moment in which he had lost control. He had had time to think about what had happened and even more to put the pieces of the Qismat Ialu together. He was pretty confident he had figured almost everything out, and it had been almost surprising that just when he was beginning to feel that way, he had sensed the mountains calling out to him. However, he had realized shortly after that hadn't been a coincidence at all. You could only reach Aberash once you had deciphered what the dream had shown you, once you had acknowledged your true weakness and embraced your true self.

Isamu hadn't told him much more after the first night the two had met, but he had shared some useful information about the Duke. He had explained the way Iwan chose his soldiers, what sort of equipment he provided for them, and, most importantly, the fact that he had been recruiting mages to join his army. Isamu had also mentioned something regarding the Duke's growing paranoia and of Lady Layla's worsening condition. Natsu had thanked him for all of the information, not without some worry building up within him about Lucy. Without Lady Layla to take care of her and intercede in her behalf, the Duke would have no opposition to do as he pleased with her. Furthermore, if the King managed to find out about her, she would be left to deal with the two of them completely on her own. His heart ached, but he had no choice. He trusted Lucy to keep the last promise she made to him. She would find her way to him if he didn't get to her first. He believed in her.

With one last thrust from his left arm, Natsu found himself in the most beautiful clearing he had ever seen in his life. Happy, who had been hiding to avoid getting cut by the field of thorns, had just crawled out of his backpack and was now sitting over his left shoulder. They both stared in awe at the magnificent set of mountains before them. The sunlight hit their surface in an unimaginable way, creating translucent pathways that went up and down the five imposing peaks. Remnants of snow could be seen flowing from the tops, making their way down and sprinkling over the terrain. It was breathtaking, and the two began their walk towards them. Their journey was finally over; they had reached Aberash.

* * *

___**So... ****How was it**_**_? _****Please, don't forget to let me know what you all** **thought.  
**And, there goes over 9,400 words for this chapter. I love that little wild horse Vidar, really wish I could own it...  
Next chapter is also over 9,000 words, titled "Aberash." Guess it's pretty obvious what it is all about. In any case, I am really excited to be getting to chapter 9 for one particular reason that I will keep to myself for the time being... On that note, here's the preview.

Chapter 9: "I wasn't expecting you so soon, Natsu," a familiar voice echoed in the dimly lit room. "I must admit you never fail to surprise me, although I should be used to it by now. Most dragon-slayers take between eight to fifteen months to find their way here."


	10. Chap9: Aberash

Hello everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts. I'd like to just send my thoughts out to those affected by Sandy. I myself live in the East Coast and the aftermath has been pretty bad. I hope everyone and their loved ones are safe and unharmed.

_Anonymous - _Thanks for the review, as always. I'm glad you liked Vidar. Originally, I was going to kill him rather fast, but I just couldn't do it. I like him alive a lot more. He's a great companion to Lucy. Chap. 8 was hard to write because of all that narration. The star's story was very troublesome, but I am glad you appreciated the narration, even if there wasn't that much dialogue.  
_Fire King - _Thanks again! Things will certainly start getting more and more serious now. King Astarot wouldn't be so happy you keep forgetting his name... but for now, some training time is in order.  
_Asai_ - Thanks for the review, and don't worry. I'm glad you revealed yourself now. The star's story was meant to be confusing, or at least cryptic. Thanks so much for following and for the support.  
_Jizang_ - Thanks for the constant reviews and support.  
_Twistedkorn - _Thanks for the review, I'm glad to hear from you again, and that you liked the chapter.

So, there seemed to be some confusion about the Tikvah Alaula in chap. 8. and what Lucy found out. She found out 3 things, 1) what Vidar helped her realize and prompted her to go fetch the dragon book, 2) the true nature of her feelings for Natsu, and 3) the full extent of the spell Natsu casted on her and what it meant for him.  
Also, regarding the missions of the 4 envoys: The Bearer carries the magic and must judge the character of the person who seeks the magic before bestowing it, and commonly dies after the binding ceremony due to lack of magical and life energy. The Protector is the "bodyguard" envoy who must protect the Bearer by all means, and also dies young trying to fulfill its mission. Those 2 normally live in hiding with no peace of mind as they are persecuted by those who want the power of the star. The Wielder does not always exist, and is the one who is meant to use the magic. However, most Wielders either commit suicide or go mad after the binding ceremony and witnessing the Bearer's death (it is not known why that is the case). Nothing much has been revealed about the Custodian, only that its mission and fate are the hardest and most tragic of the four. I hope that helped sort some things out.

As for chapter 9, I just have to say this is one of my favorites so far, for many reasons. One is that I can finally, after many chapters, introduce one of the most badass characters in Fairy Tail! I hope that you all enjoy it!

Last but not least, one of my readers had a birthday this week, so the chapter goes out to her. Almost 10,000 words of Natsu, just for you. ^.~

* * *

Summary: Get ready to get tossed into a world where people are all "bound" to each other through their past and their present, by who they are and by who they decide to be. Where fate and choice clash and a single decision can change the future. There is no such thing as coincidences in this world, but neither are we pawns of a prefixed destiny. Natsu and Lucy might have been destined to meet, but they _chose_ to keep their promises to each other. Born in a world plagued by death and governed by a tyrant, Natsu Dragneel held the power to restore Fiore to what it once was. When he met Lucy Heartfilia, he promised to always protect her. However, before embarking on the journey to complete his training, he made a decision in order to keep his promise to his dearest friend. A decision that would change everything... Performing a Magic Binding...

* * *

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. The plot, and the added bunch of psychopaths, the nice little people here and there, and awesome Vidar (and by consequence all wild forest horses) are mine.

* * *

"The Fire that Binds Us"

Chapter 9: Aberash

Natsu walked for a few more hours before reaching the imposing mountains. He followed to where his instincts guided him, making his way up the peak that stood in the middle, protected by the other four on all sides. He trekked up for what seemed an eternity, Happy constantly nagging him about stopping for food. He had just finished admonishing his partner, reminding him he had just ate an hour ago, when a structure appeared before them. Making his way towards it, he realized it was an old and abandoned temple of immense proportions. It was made of an unfamiliar stone he had never encountered before. Its almost dark color vacillated between deep ultramarine and light ebony. Long pillars that seemed to touch the sky adorned its entrance, and only its high vault reached higher into the sky above, getting lost in between the clouds.

When he came close enough to it, he noticed the inscriptions carved on the walls, columns, and pillars. The unknown language's calligraphy lavishly decorated the building throughout, making it worthy of the outmost admiration. The place looked like a work of art from another world; and he had never seen anything like it. He walked inside slowly, taking careful notice of the beautiful dragon reliefs that decorated the inside walls of the tall, wide, and long archway leading into the temple's main room. The majestic beasts were depicted in all their splendor. Some had their wings spread wide as they proudly swayed through the sky, while others had strong claws burying deep into the ground and covering their eggs protectively. There was one mighty dragon in a sitting position with its head tilted upwards, its muscles tensed around its neck area to indicate it was letting out a loud roar. Three dragons lay curled up together in one of the corners, sleeping peacefully in each other's embrace. Another pair of dragons dueled one another, their sharp claws pointing at their opponent. The scenes gave him a homely sense of safety, belonging, and understanding. He soon reached the vast vaulted room, a perfectly open space for the large creatures he personally knew and had been glancing at to move freely and comfortably.

"I wasn't expecting you so soon, Natsu," a familiar voice echoed in the dimly lit room. "I must admit you never fail to surprise me, although I should be used to it by now. Most dragon-slayers take between eight to fifteen months to find their way here."

"Igneel?" the boy wondered aloud, carefully walking deeper into the dark place.

A light chuckle came from somewhere unknown within the shadows, followed shortly after by red-scaled claws approaching the dim light filtering through the archway behind him, which soon revealed his foster father's form. "Were you expecting anybody else, son?" the dragon said amusedly. "You're stuck with me for life, remember?"

Natsu laughed casually, letting his hand scratch the back of his head nonchalantly. "To be perfectly honest, I had no idea what to expect. You did say you'd leave last time I saw you, and I don't remember you mentioning anything about finding you here," he admitted. "Not that I'm complaining. I'm actually really glad it's you who'll be teaching me," he added with a fond tone, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too, insufferable brat," the dragon replied with an affectionate smile, "No more months of peace and quiet for me."

Natsu laughed wholeheartedly. "Stop complaining, Igneel! You know damn well you don't care all that much for neither peace nor quiet," he stated.

Igneel lowered his muzzle and nuzzled the boy, him tying his arms around it in a tight embrace in response. After a short while, the two pulled apart and offered each other a warm smile. "Come with me," the dragon said shortly after, "There's much we need to talk about."

Natsu nodded affirmatively, and followed his teacher as he led them out of the dark room, Happy flying quietly beside him.

"As you must already suspect," Igneel began again, after taking a few steps forward, "Getting to Aberash was part of your training. The journey to the mountains tested if you were able to depend on your dragon instincts alone. It also served the purpose of facilitating your meditation over the Qismat Ialu. All dragon-slayers that reach Aberash have deciphered, if not all, at least most of their dream."

The pink-haired boy nodded affirmatively, even if his teacher couldn't see him do so, and spoke as they continued their walk, "I figured out that much. I also realized I have yet to learn much more than what I had originally thought the last time I saw you."

The dragon turned to look at him, "What happened, Natsu?" knowing perfectly well to what he was referring to, but refusing to go any further into the matter at the time being.

"Two months ago, when I was just about to leave Fiore, I found out the Duke lost his temper and hit Lucy pretty hard on the face," he seriously responded, "The thing is, when I heard that, that other side of me awakened. I must learn to control it, Igneel, or I will turn into the thing I despise the most… I rather die than become someone like _him_."

Igneel stopped, sighing deeply and giving his son a sympathetic look. The casual and friendly atmosphere that had surrounded them upon the dragon-slayer's arrival had disappeared completely; and in its place, a more mature and dangerously conscious one had emerged. "I know how hard it must have been for you to hear that, Natsu," he continued, "As your friend and mate, your dragon instincts must have reached an all time high to protect what you deem yours. Iwan Dreyar deserves your anger, he is a corrupted soul; but you are also right about Astarot. Emotions are not to be trifled with." He sighed and took a few steps forward, stopping again almost instantly, and mentioned one last thing, fixing his eyes on the boy once more, "Just remember what I have told you about feeling, Natsu. That is one of the most important lessons you will learn in this life."

The pink-haired boy stopped in his tracks and turned to look at him expectantly, waiting for him to expound on his previous statement, and he spoke again, "Emotions are very powerful feelings, Natsu, and they can be dangerous. _Embracing_ your emotions and _succumbing_ to them are two very different things. Accepting your emotions, feeling them, is not the same as letting yourself be ruled by them."

"I understand, Igneel," Natsu replied, after listening intently at the dragon's words, with the same serious look he always gave him whenever they spoke of matters of great importance. The same determination he had shown the day he had stepped into that pit of fire over ten years ago.

The man before him had always known how to distinguish between his different moods and words, ever since he was a child. Sometimes the red-scaled dragon couldn't believe it had been that long since he had adopted the young Dragneel. He was so proud of the man he had become and of how he had chosen to live his life. If he took his training in Aberash seriously, he had the chance of leaving the strongest dragon-slayer he had ever seen. He believed the boy could do it, and just like he had promised all those years ago as he watched his flames embrace his pink-haired ward, he would do anything in his power to guarantee that dream became a reality.

They walked in silence for the remainder of the way, stepping out of the vaulted room through an archway identical to the one through which Natsu had first come into the temple. The pathway had been decorated in the same manner as the one he had first encountered, and he had observed the detailed reliefs with admiration. The landscape that awaited them on the other side was as magnificent as the one behind them; only this one was warm and free of snow. Natsu awed at the forest of blue, yellow, and purple trees that towered over the North to his right, and craved to swim in the crystalline water that splashed down the cataracts at the West, flowing into an innumerable set of lively rivers and rapids expanding throughout the terrain. The bright green grass tickled his toes, urging him to run over it, time and time again. At the background, two of the mountain peaks perfected the picture as the azure sky and jonquil sun crowned above it all, warming him with its intense rays as they fell on his face.

He turned to look at his partner, who had the same awestruck expression as himself, his mouth agape and eyes wide. The sight amused him and his mouth curved upwards to form a half smile. Happy's tail was swinging from side to side enthusiastically, betraying the true extent of his amazement; and, even if his blue fur disguised most of the redness on his cheeks, he could still see clear hints of it if he tried hard enough to find them.

"Welcome to Aberash," Igneel spoke softly, after a short while of watching the astonished pair.

Natsu finally gathered his thoughts and turned to look at the dragon, "This is beautiful, Igneel. I've never seen anything like this."

"This is a dragon sanctuary," the red-scaled creature began to explain, "Dragons are only allowed to stay when they are in need of meditation, or if they are completing the training of their dragon-slayers." He took a moment to watch his pupil's eyes as they wandered around the landscape, inspecting every little thing on which they landed. "This is where I met my mate," he added, catching the boy's attention immediately, dark onyx eyes finding his own in one swift movement and begging him to continue.

"We were both here doing meditation so I couldn't court her at the time, but we often engaged in friendly conversation. She was young and had never ventured too far away from the sanctuary before, still needing to explore the outside world. Fate had us meet again years later on my return from Aberash. I had to fight a great number of dragons before I could claim her." His eyes drifted from the slanted onyx ones that observed him and fell momentarily over the white-scaled scarf wrapped around the dragon-slayer's neck, "She made me very happy and gave me three beautiful eggs."

Natsu noticed the dragon's attention shift, and he quickly brought his hand up to touch it. Igneel had never talked about his mate before. He wasn't sure what had made the dragon open up about his private past, but he appreciated the gesture nonetheless. He hoped this meant he could approach him about his own feelings about Lucy again. Even if he had learned about dragon mating, he still wanted to share with his foster father that part of his life. There was also another issue regarding his teacher that bothered him. Something the dream had shown him, a serious matter he would have to discuss with him very soon.

"Her scales are amazing. They only smell of wind and fire," he finally ventured to say.

"That's because Briza's scales can repel anything that touches them," Igneel replied as a small smile appeared on his face. "Her magic was never one geared towards the offensive, but always towards defense. Her scales can do much more than fend foreign odors off, Natsu. They protected her from powerful magic attacks she was unprepared for or unaware of by absorbing the foreign magic and keeping it from reaching her internal organs. Her abilities, conjoined with her sister's, the sky dragon Grandeeney, made them a force to be reckoned with. Grandeeney is a great healer and she is Aberash's guardian, so she is the only dragon unable to leave the sanctuary. You will meet her later. In fact, there are a few other introductions in order for today."

After he had finished talking, Natsu had a better idea of the practical reasons guiding Igneel to speak about his mate. The dragon was finally disclosing the potential use he could make of his scarf in the future and preparing him to meet the sanctuary's guardian with the necessary background knowledge. He felt excited to be meeting another dragon, especially one that had such a personal connection to Igneel. He nodded determinately, showing his foster father he understood what he had been trying to say.

"Before I take you to where you will be living for the next few years, I must tell you what your training will consist of," Igneel spoke again, his serious tone returning to his voice. "There are three parts to the training in Aberash, the Awareness, the Metamorphosis, and the Confrontation. You have already completed the first by successfully making your way here. You will learn how to master and control Dragon Force, along with some other spells known as the 'Secret Arts,' during the second one, and we will speak of the last one when the time comes."

Natsu assented once again. "I understand. I am ready," he replied with the same determination from before.

Igneel said nothing else and proceeded to guide Natsu through the fantastical terrain he had just entered. His eyes raveled at everything he saw. There were multicolored flowers that swayed with the light wind, thick bushes crowded with varied berries, sparkling marine moss that shined through the crystalline water, dark green palm trees topped by bright red buds. The flora was rich and vast, but there were no animals to be found.

He followed his teacher silently, while a flabbergasted Happy hovered over his right shoulder, until they reached a large cave completely covered in moss and protected on one side by a long and thick bindweed cascading down onto the ground and profusely showered with tiny magenta flowers. The dragon guided him in and showed him the place where he would be sleeping, where he immediately dropped his bag before inspecting the cave's indoors more carefully. It was very similar to the space they used to share back in Fiore, only slightly smaller and better lighted, since a fair amount of sunlight filtered in through an opening in the ceiling.

"What is it with you and caves, old man?" Natsu said tauntingly.

The dragon huffed and then chuckled. "I find them cozy, and I haven't heard you complain about them in ten years. But you are more than welcome to sleep outside if you'd prefer it," he replied amusedly.

"Nah, the cave's fine!" the pink-haired boy responded, while Happy joined Igneel in his chuckling.

"Come, Natsu," the dragon said shortly after, "It is time I introduce you to everyone else. It is important. I rather not delay it any more than it is needed."

Natsu nodded and stepped out of the cave rapidly. He was rather intrigued about Igneel's persistence, and excited to meet whomever it was that he wanted him to make an acquaintance with. As far as he was concerned, there were only three types of beings that could enter Aberash: dragons, dragon-blooded humans, or Exceeds bound to a dragon-slayer. He didn't know what to expect, except for the already known fact that he would be meeting the mountains' guardian. He walked quietly next to his foster father and Happy, still admiring the view the land provided as they passed through it. They traveled for a short while until they saw a clearing coming up ahead of them. He stepped forward as a pair of loud voices bickered and cursed at each other.

"I've told you a thousand times, stupid boy, stop being so stubborn and listen to your mighty teacher!" a deep and throaty voice roared.

"Up yours, shiny metal bastard! I am done listening to you for the day!" the other angered and annoyed voice replied.

"Disrespectful, ingrate human! How dare you speak to me in that manner!" the first voice roared again.

Natsu's brow quirked half amused, half intrigued, and eyed his red-scaled teacher with inquisitive eyes. Igneel had his own smile on his face, and had begun chuckling when he uttered to himself, "Those two will never learn." He turned to look at the dragon-slayer next to him, and said, "Come, let's stop them before they say something they'll truly regret later."

He simple nodded again and followed Igneel into the open greenery ahead of them. The place was magnificent. The two mountains shimmering with snow crowned the background, while the rich green pastures covered the terrain.

"Metalicana, stop arguing with your child and let me introduce you to someone," he heard Igneel speak. His eyes, however, remained stuck on the two new figures before him.

They were a dragon and another male human of about his same age. The dragon, who he assumed to be the one Igneel had addressed as "Metalicana," was as big and heavy as his own teacher. He had shiny, metal-looking scales that covered his entire body, making the animal look as if he was entirely made of steel or wearing full body armor. He was dazzling, and his long and extended wings made him even more intimidating. His head was rounder than Igneel's, and it stretched outwards towards the back, almost forming a halo around it. His sharp, long fangs protruded out of his mouth, and his incandescent, light blue eyes bore out proudly.

The boy standing next to Metalicana was a few inches taller than him and of a heavier build. He had a long, black mane of hair that went all the way down to his lower back. He wore a pair of white trousers that disappeared under his mid calf boots and a sleeveless federal blue shirt. He had several piercings over his face, ears, and arms, and two red, slanted eyes.

The two strangers stopped their fighting instantly and stared, immobilized, and robbed out of words as he, Happy, and Igneel approached them. The black-haired boy's mouth suddenly curved into a side grin, once they were just a few feet away from each other.

"Natsu," Igneel said calmly, "This is the iron dragon Metalicana and his pupil, Gajeel Redfox."

Natsu fixed his eyes on them. "Nice to meet you. I'm Natsu Dragneel," he simply stated, "and this is my Exceed, Happy."

The boisterous laugh of Gajeel Redfox crowded the area. "You're saying Pinky over here is the Dragneel heir that's supposed to beat Astarot?" he mockingly asked, still trying to contain his laughter. "I'd totally kick his ass!"

"I'd like to see you try it, Metal-freak!" Natsu roared back at him, stepping forward and poking his chest with enough force to push him back a little. "I'll burn _your_ ass to the ground before you even realize what happened, bastard!" he continued yelling.

Gajeel laughed again, amusingly patting the pink-haired Dragneel's shoulder once. "I like you, Pinky!" he said, "We'll have fun training together."

Natsu relaxed and gave him a nod and a smile in return, "Looking forward to it. But call me 'Pinky' one more time and I'll punch your face in!"

"Why, you…" Gajeel started, squinting his eyes in anger, when Igneel interrupted.

"Stop acting like children this instant, you two! And to think you claim yourselves to be dragon-slayers… Pathetic!" Igneel roared as Metalicana chuckled slightly over his shoulder.

"Calm down, Igneel," the chrome-scaled dragon replied. "Let's go find Grandeeney and introduce her to the boy, shall we?"

Igneel muttered something incoherent before agreeing and turned towards where Metalicana had started walking, glancing at the two dragon-slayers once and giving them a seriously enough look to get them to follow quietly.

The group walked eastwards for a brief period of time, until they found a small cabin in the middle of the green clearing. There were some violet flowers growing around the porch and a large tree with blue star-shaped leaves just behind it, giving the house a vast amount of shade.

"I see you brought visitors, darling," a sweet and calm voice said from behind the bountiful tree.

"Igneel's dragon-slayer has arrived," Metalicana replied as a white dragon stepped out into the clearing.

Grandeeney was very different from both Igneel and Metalicana. She had feathered wings and the fluffy material covered her face and neck as well, appearing like a proud mane on her upper body. Her scales were almost invisible and made her skin look more like a lizard's than a dragon's. Her claws resembled those of a bird, and her eyes were slightly bigger than Metalicana's, shining a bright white instead of blue.

The dragon approached the group and Natsu stepped forward to greet her. "It is an honor to meet you, guardian sky dragon Grandeeney. My name is Natsu Dragneel and I am Igneel's dragon-slayer apprentice."

The white-feathered dragon smiled affectionately at him. "It is my pleasure to finally meet you, son of Igneel. I've heard much about you, and we are all here to help you in your mission," she said. "You must be hungry. There is much we need to discuss, and I'm afraid we won't have much time to do so once you start your training tomorrow."

Natsu nodded and followed her back to where she had come from behind the large tree alongside the rest of the group. He was secretly glad for Grandeeney's words; there was much that had transpired in the last hour that required an explanation, starting from the intimate relationship she and Metalicana seemed to have and finishing with the dark-haired boy walking beside him. He knew the only reason the mage could be there was if he was a dragon-blooded human, but that meant that someone had survived Astarot's incessant attacks over his own family. The odds of that happening were very small, but, apparently, not impossible.

He walked onto a shaded part of the clearing where a cloth neatly set on the ground, a blue-haired girl, and two Exceeds sat waiting for them. The girl introduced herself as Wendy Redfox, Gajeel's younger sister, and then proceeded to do the same for the white female Exceed, named Charle, and the black male Exceed, named Pantherlily. The group sat around the cloth and ate the food that laid spread over it, casually talking and getting to know each other better.

Natsu found out Gajeel was a year older than him and his sister had recently turned nine and, just as he had intuited, they both were Drakonian heirs. Like all those bearing dragon blood in Astarot's reign, their story wasn't a happy one. The Redfox came from the Northern part of Fiore, a place known as the Fer Fjords, where they had lived undisturbed for many years after Astarot's war. Their mother was the one carrying the dragon blood, so they had remained unnoticed for almost a decade, until one of their servants betrayed them and sold the information to the King.

The day the King's army had attacked, Gajeel and his three-months pregnant mother had left early in the morning to meet with the dragon that would be teaching him Dragon-Slaying magic. Unlike the Dragneel's, the Redfox's family tradition required the formal submission of the child from the parent to the dragon, and the young apprentice started at the age of nine or ten, instead of seven. They had barely reached the mountaintop behind their state, where Metalicana was waiting, when they say the fire blazing over their home. The dragon forbade them to return, knowing they would never reach Lord Redfox in time to save him.

Without a place to go, Metalicana conceded in taking Gajeel's mother to Aberash, where his mate could take care of her over her pregnancy; but Gajeel, as his new apprentice, could not enter the mountains. They left Gajeel in a faraway and recondite cave with enough provisions to last him a little over a month and flew to Aberash. Metalicana returned almost when the first month was about to end to begin Gajeel's instruction, and the two stayed outside of Aberash until he finished the first part of his training. That had been almost two years ago, and he had arrived at Aberash eight months before Natsu, only to find out his mother had died at childbirth and given him a sister.

Grandeeney had been taking care of the child since birth, naming her Wendy after her mother. She had decided to teach the girl her own magic, and had sent a special request to Extalia to send an egg for Wendy. Knowing the pair could not leave the dragon sanctuary, Queen Shagotte sent her own daughter to Aberash and the cat had become an irreplaceable friend to the dark-blue-haired girl.

Gajeel had been allowed a month to spend alone with Wendy, and the two had used their time wisely in getting to know each other. He told her she resembled their mother greatly, and promised to stay beside her from that day forth. It was easy to tell the two siblings cared deeply for each other. They were proud of the other's achievements, joked with one another, and kept each other company. Natsu had instantly missed Lucy while watching their interactions. He quickly realized Gajeel only had a tough front, and was considerate and kind on the inside. He observed amusedly as the older boy complained about his sister wanting to braid that mess he called his hair, but let her do it nonetheless; while the younger girl berated him for being disrespectful towards Metalicana, but secretly giggled at their antics.

A few months after Gajeel and Metalicana had come to the mountains, Igneel arrived to Aberash, expecting to do some meditation alone, only to find the two arguing about the execution of one of the boy's moves. Learning that not one but two Drakonian heirs had survived Astarot's wrath had been shocking enough, and he had immediately informed them of Natsu's existence. From that day forth, the black-haired dragon-slayer had become more serious about his own training, realizing that the possibility to avenge his family existed, knowing that it was his responsibility to help the Dragneel heir, and wanting to protect the only family he had left. That still didn't mean his bickering with his chrome-scaled teacher would stop any time soon.

Natsu found out that Igneel had told them about the Tikvah Alaula and its behavior, the others simply stating they were aware of the situation. They had at first been alarmed, especially the two dragons, but once he had explained they had identified the Bearer and had taken action to shield it from Astarot, the group relaxed. He felt uncomfortable talking about Lucy in that abstracted and dry language. She meant so much more to him, it was almost impossible to hide his deeper feelings from them. But that was also a highly private manner, and he preferred to keep it a secret as well. None of them, Igneel excluded, followed the fire dragon's way, and they didn't necessarily recognize the type of spell he had casted on her. If any of them did, they didn't mention anything, and instead respected his decision not to share it.

They stayed in the grassy field for the rest of the day, leisurely enjoying their time together. Natsu watched as Happy fraternized with the other Exceeds, trying to break the ice by offering them some fish. The blue cat currently had a bewildered face, not understanding how anyone could reject fish in the way the white cat had just done. He chuckled, leaning over to pat his furry head, and whispered, "Don't worry, buddy, next time," standing up in the process and walking away from the group to watch the sunset from a distance. The vermillion sun lay between the two mountains in the horizon, slowly making its descent and tinting the sky a million shades of red, orange, and yellow. The snow over the peaks reflected the light, creating a polychromatic effect that glazed the rest of the mountains and slid onto the treetops and the water's surface. It was breathtaking.

"Is everything all right, Natsu?" came Igneel's voice behind him.

He turned to his left to find the dragon approaching and taking a seat next to him. He smiled. "I'm fine, Igneel," he answered, "I just needed a moment… I can't believe I've made it here. Knowing about the Redfox changes things. He'll be a great ally, and so will she once she grows up."

The dragon nodded, "Metalicana said they didn't kill Lord Redfox, but took him back alive with them. Gajeel hadn't been initiated so he didn't hear anything, and he is not sure if Lady Redfox did either. She never mentioned that she did when they were together. But that piece of information unsettles me." He stopped and watched his foster son frown at the news. "Why would Astarot want the Drakonians alive?"

Natsu didn't have an answer, but he found it as equally suspicious as his teacher. The King paraded how he was the chosen one to rule eternally, and he was sure the man truly believed his words, so there would be no practical reasons to keep dragon-blooded heirs alive. "I am not sure," he finally responded, "But I doubt it would be for anything good, Igneel."

Igneel sighed once more and the two observed the sunset again in silence. Natsu stirred in his place before turning to his left and speaking once more. He needed to ask Igneel something important, and he didn't know if he would have another chance and find him alone after today.

"Igneel," he stated quietly, gaining the dragon's attention, "Are all dragon eggs alike?"

The dragon's eyes widen momentarily at the unexpected question. There was nothing wrong with it, but the boy had never asked anything like that before. Rapidly regaining his composure, he answered, "No, it depends on the parents' elements. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," Natsu said, "Was it wrong of me to ask?" he continued, frowning a little in uncertainty.

"Not at all. It's just you've never showed interest in these matters before. That is all," he replied.

"Actually, would it be okay if we talked about some of these dragon mating issues sometime? I'd really like to tell you about Lucy. I've been feeling different since that night and I think you could help me clear out some of my doubts," the boy replied, staring intently at his foster father's eyes.

This conversation was turning out to be much different from the last one they had had regarding the matter of mating. That time, the two had been angry and yelling at each other, both trying relentlessly to get their point across. It was soothing and relaxing to know he could approach his teacher about the topic again. Their brief talk before he had drunk the PrabodhChai had slightly covered some aspects about him and Lucy, but he still felt as if there was more he needed to know about those matters. Perhaps, now that there were two more dragons around, he'd get more information, but he still only felt comfortable speaking about it with Igneel.

"Anytime, Natsu. In fact, I had been hoping you'd let me approach the issue with you again. I am not too proud of how I acted the night we argued all those years ago. As I told you before, I failed to notice how deep your feelings for each other truly were, and that was a mistake I'd like to amend if you would allow me to do so," the red-scaled dragon stated, looking straight into his child's eyes, with love, affection, and understanding.

Natsu took a moment to respond. He was glad Igneel had accepted so easily. He had had his doubts at the beginning, but now that he had heard his answer, he was elated to be able to share his feelings with the dragon who had raised him. He wished he could have answered rapidly, but some of the words the dragon had chosen had made him choke. For the first time in their conversations on the matter, Igneel had spoken about equal reciprocity of feelings between him and Lucy, and that admission excited him immensely, enough to render him speechless. Every night, as he lay in bed, he held onto that bag questioning whether he would ever have the real thing between his arms or if he was destined to remain attached to some scented clothes for the rest of his life. Igneel's words gave him hope.

"For…" he stuttered, "For each other?"

The dragon smiled affectionately at his son's response, nuzzling him playfully before speaking again. "You heard what I said. Did you really think I wouldn't notice her scent on you?" he asked.

The boy's eyes widened, soon averting his gaze towards the floor as his cheeks tinted red at fast speeds. His left hand moved to scratch the top of his head, while his right brought the edges of his scarf up in an effort to hide his embarrassment. After an uncomfortable silent moment for him, he finally said, "It calms me. It makes me feel safe and happy. I–"

"You don't need to explain, Natsu," Igneel interrupted. "You do remember what I told you about the Farid, correct?" he asked instead.

He watched the boy nod and say, "Most of it. What are you trying to say?"

He sighed. "What did I tell you about the Farid leaving their mates?" he inquired calmly.

"That they usually don't. That they like to stay connected through at least one of the senses," Natsu responded.

"Is that clear enough for you, Natsu?" Igneel pressed on, and realizing, seconds later, that he needed further encouragement, stated, "Can't you see you are doing that exact same thing by always keeping her scent with you?"

Natsu shook his head, "I know how I feel, and I know I need her. I've always told you that. But I didn't leave anything with Lucy; she has nothing that's mine. Besides, you know she's younger than I am. There is no way–"

Igneel rolled his eyes. "Are you _that_ blind?" he interjected again, "You _did_ leave something with Lucy. You _gave_ her something that's yours, Natsu." He understood his child was apprehensive on the matter, but he needed to give himself more credit. For all the great things he saw in others, he always failed to see how exceptional he himself truly was.

"Your magic, Natsu!" he finally said exasperated. "For all the flying creatures that crowd the skies, you bound your magic to hers!"

Natsu's eyes widened again, finding his foster father's instantly, almost begging he hadn't been serious. He had been trying to convince himself she hadn't understood what he had done with his spell, thinking it would be easier for her that way. She didn't need to carry the guilt of choosing someone else over him, or to feel as if she was obligated to be with him for what he had done. He wanted her to freely choose who she wanted to share her life with, independently of what that meant for him. And now, he knew she was more than aware of what had transpired in that magical ceremony, and the thought unsettled him.

After Igneel had told him about the Farid, something familiar resonated in his head, but after the Qismat Ialu, he had decided that hadn't been meant for him in particular. The dream could've shown him any pair of Farid dragons, but it had decided to show him Igneel's parents, and he knew perfectly well why that was so. Realizing that the feeling of familiarity he had felt inside the dream while watching the dragon couple was also meant for him hadn't been that surprising, but it had shattered all his wishes for an easier life for Lucy in an instant.

Her image of that night came rushing into his mind. The sublime sight she made with her face covered in tears while she held onto him with all her might, the glorious feeling of her silky hair on his fingers, her intoxicating scent mixed with his own magic, the addictive taste of her tears and the divine brush of her lips against his. Finally, the melodious sound of her voice as she uttered those words to him, and only to him. _"You are the most important person in my life, Natsu Dragneel. I will wait for you as long as it's necessary."_

"If you weren't showing the Farid traits back then, you surely are now, Natsu. Both of you are. I doubt she is not aware of how your magic makes her feel," Igneel said again.

The dragon's words brought him out of his own thoughts, returning his full attention to the slanted yellow eyes that still observed him patiently. "Igneel, I don't…"

"In the end it is only the both of you who can determine whether or not you are Farid mates, Natsu. I must concede you two don't follow the traditional convention of the Farid, but you are also human. It is only an open path for you to consider," he stated calmly, watching the boy take a deep breath and exhaling it almost completely. The silence remained for another brief moment, before he broke it again. "So, how far along are you? I, at least, detected Acceptance in your words."

Natsu, who had tuned to look at the almost disappearing sun, uttered, "I reached the second stage when I was fifteen, after the last time I tried the Recognition test with her. The third was some short time after, and I touched on the beginnings of the forth two months ago after that incident I told you about earlier."

Igneel watched him curiously and cautiously, almost astounded at how contradictory his words sounded sometimes. "You are telling me," he responded, his eyes still fixed on the pink-haired Dragneel, "You have reached the fourth stage of dragon mating?"

He nodded. "It was the thought that Lucy trusted and believed in me what first led me to release the disappointment I felt over my own reproachable actions and see I had more to learn. It was that same thought what made me realize _I_ believed, wholeheartedly, that Lucy would keep the last promise she made to me," he explained.

The dragon listened attentively. It was remarkable that the boy had moved so far ahead without her confirmation. Although, if he thought about it, he had received it ten years ago the first time he put her through the Recognition test. The two had built a relationship based on trust from the beginning, and had kept that solid relationship for years – even before Natsu had had the chance to consciously restart the process with her again. He didn't want to push the boy further into thinking about what he had said. He had, after all, just admitted Lucy had felt the exact same feelings as him, but he seemed to have missed that entirely. He was probably still fighting desperately to protect her – even from his own feelings.

"Igneel, what color was your egg? Do you know?" Natsu asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen between them.

"According to my father, mine was a sparkling opal-colored egg with a rugged surface that reminded him of my mother for its shine," the dragon replied.

He nodded. "Thanks for telling me, Igneel," he said, while his wide grin appeared on his face, "And for listening to me about Lucy."

"Anytime, Natsu. I've already told you that. It's dark already; we should get back to the cave. You need a good night's rest for tomorrow's training," Igneel stated as he turned around to find the rest of the group had long ago left them alone. The light inside the cabin was enough to let him know the two Redfox were inside and that Metalicana and Grandeeney had retired to their own home. "Come, it's late. We'll have time to talk about this again," he emphasized, poking the pink-haired boy's shoulder with his tail.

"Hey! I'm coming!" he replied, trotting a little to catch up with his teacher. The two made their way back to the cave, finding Happy sleeping next to Natsu's bag. He approached the blue cat and petted his head lightly before carrying him to his own puffy pile of leaves closer to the wall. He said goodnight to Igneel and prepared himself for bed, stripping of his vest and sandals and taking his treasured bag with him to the cozy niche at the corner of the cave's left side. While he lay there, staring at the rocky ceiling and thoroughly relaxed thanks to what he held in his hands, he went over his conversation with Igneel that day.

His own feelings had been stirred tremendously as flashbacks of his last encounter with Lucy rushed past him. His dragon instincts tortured him to accept what had always been vehemently self-evident to them. They knew Lucy's receptivity told more than what his rationality wanted to see; they urged him to understand what her responses had truly meant (and continued to mean). _Understanding_… He sighed; at least, he felt comfort at the notion that a part of him had stayed with her to keep her company in that wretched castle, a part of him that would always support her when she needed to face the Duke.

As hard as it was to come to terms with this new way of seeing Lucy and her actions, what his mind really dwelled on for most of the night was Igneel's last words. He knew the dragon inside the egg the Qismat Ialu had shown him was Igneel. He had seen his parents nurture it with their combined magic. Then, why had the egg looked differently in his dream from the real thing? What was the dream trying to tell him? _Unless_… _Could it be, _he wondered, _That the egg in my dream had never been Igneel's in the first place?_

* * *

Natsu was panting heavily, trying hard to take in the air his lungs so desperately needed. He had been sparring Gajeel since earlier that morning while the two dragon teachers observed the match. Igneel and Metalicana had decided to force the two dragon-slayers to fight one another to allow them to fully test their magic against a real opponent that could evade and counter their own attacks. The exercise would let them know what areas needed more training and development, and the boys would also learn to identify what moves worked better in different battle situations.

He had been doing pretty well against the iron dragon-slayer, but he had to admit the black-haired mage was a very strong opponent. Honoring his own element, Gajeel's dragon attacks turned his body into iron dragon body parts that were as hard and resistant as the actual metal. Thus, when conjuring an Iron Dragon's Fist, his arm enlarged into an iron claw. He had another powerful attack called the Iron Dragon's Club, which turned his arm into a long iron pole he could project forward and retract at will.

Natsu had been shocked to see him release an Iron Dragon's Roar and watch as a spiral of gusty breath filled with sharp metal shards came out of his mouth, cutting his skin in several places. As impressive as Gajeel's roar was, the spell that had captured his attention the most was the one the mage called "Iron Scales," which consisted of covering the dragon-slayer's entire body with a thin coat of metal. It was different from the Dragon Force enchantment, since it didn't turn his actual skin into iron dragon scales, but spread the material evenly over his body protectively. It was a great defensive spell that gave Gajeel a definite advantage over his opponent. Aside from his Iron Scales, due to the element he manipulated, his attacks were at least ten times stronger than Natsu's own fire attacks. However, the two fought on equal ground, since even if his attacks weren't as strong, his could burn his opponent's skin.

After almost two hours of arduous fighting, Igneel and Metalicana had asked them to stop. The dragons were very pleased with what they had observed, and the two had agreed to make the dragon-slayers' duels a monthly occurrence while the two were there. Having a real opponent to test out their attacks on was a great resource and advantage they couldn't afford to waste. Secretly, they also knew the constant sparring would bring the two Drakonians closer to each other and help them to build a stronger friendship. They would learn to fully trust and rely on the other on the battlefield, and know how to fight alongside one another, exploiting their own individual strengths.

While the two dragons arranged their training schedules, Natsu turned to Gajeel, who was sitting next to him on the ground in a similar condition to his own, and said amusedly, while still trying to catch his breath, "Not bad, Metal-freak. That was fun."

The addressed dragon-slayer side grinned and laughed in a way Natsu had recognized to be particularly his, "Gi hee, same goes out to you, Salamander."

"Salamander?" he inquired, his brow immediately furrowing and gave Gajeel an unpleased look.

"You know, those slimy, ugly reptiles people say can walk on fire," he replied nonchalantly, "That's what I'mma call ya from now on." Noticing the other boy's annoyance, he went further, "Well, it's either that or 'Pinky,' your choice."

Natsu growled, "Fuck, you're even more annoying than Virgo!" he stated, punching his right arm slightly and making him fall on the ground.

The black-haired mage laughed as he incorporated back into his sitting position. "So, who's this Virgo person?" he asked intrigued. He had grown up entirely alone with Metalicana in the Fjords and, aside from the small group he had met in Aberash, had never come in contact with anyone else. He knew that keeping his existence a secret was part of that, but the Dragneel heir must have been even more guarded than himself, so it surprised him to find out he intimately knew anyone else beside Igneel.

"She's not a person, she's a Celestial Spirit," came the reply, which only managed to confuse him further. He pressured the other mage into explaining what that meant, learning of what Celestial magic was and how there were multiple dimensional worlds besides their own. He paid close attention to the way the pink-haired boy spoke, noticing the particular tender tone he used when referring to the stellar mage who had contracts with these spirits. He was trying to hide his affection, but he could see right through his faked indifference. He was smart enough to realize the mage he was speaking of now was the same as the Bearer he had mentioned the day before, and keen enough to identify her as a female.

"So, what's her name, Salamander? And don't lie to me, I can see it in your eyes," he said calmly.

Natsu sighed, letting his left hand comb his tousled and dirty hair. He knew he could trust Gajeel, and he would've found out sooner or later about his relationship with her, anyway. "Her name's Lucy. She's my best friend."

He heard his companion snort and, turning to him, heard him say, "Best friend my ass!"

Natsu laughed, albeit showing some restrain, and looked ahead. "Fine, Fine. I would've told you eventually, anyways. You'd need to know to fight this war. Things between us are… complicated," he admitted. "She's the Bearer to the Tikvah Alaula."

Gajeel was getting ready to reply, but stopped, realizing he seemed to still have something to say. He could tell his fellow dragon-slayer was struggling with his words and emotions. This was a sensitive topic he would have to probe into slowly. He saw him about to open his mouth, but never found out what he was going to say, as Metalicana's roar interrupted them. "Stop resting in your laurels, you lazy, good-for-nothing human, and let's get back to training!"

He growled, while Natsu chortled. "I'm coming, obnoxious piece of metal!" he responded with an amused look in his face and standing up. He brushed the dust and dirt off his pants, turning to pat the pink-haired boy's shoulder one last time and murmuring, "Catch you up later, Salamander. And don't be too broody, it doesn't suit ya," before walking away.

"This century, Gajeel!"

"I said I was coming, you rusty piece of junk!"

Natsu laughed joyously, lifting himself off the ground as well and heading towards Igneel, who was waiting for him a few feet away in the opposite direction in which the iron dragon-slayer was currently walking. He could still hear the other two arguing and screaming at each other as they left his sight, going towards the clearing where he had fist met them. "They are something else, aren't they?" he asked with a half smile once he was closer to Igneel.

"You've only known them for a day. I've known Metalicana for centuries. I still don't understand how Grandeeney can put up with him!" he replied, his tone betraying his own amusement. He turned to his right, silently indicating the direction they would be heading out to, and started walking. He heard the boy laugh and ran to catch up to him. They reached a large and deserted prairie of yellow grass after a few minutes, where Happy was already waiting for them, ready to begin his own training.

Natsu approached the cat and took a seat next to him in the large rock he had been sitting on, immediately crossing his legs and placing the cat on his lap. Igneel sat before them and, taking a deep breath, said, "The Metamorphosis is aimed at teaching your body to completely transform into a dragon's. You are already technically capable of doing this, Natsu, but this training is geared towards giving you the discipline to sustain the dragon form for longer periods of time. The Dragon Force is not a new spell, but an enchantment that enhances all of the ones you already know. It will sharpen your senses, as well as increase the temperature of your flames and their explosive capabilities. The secret to the Dragon Force is learning to control it, so that it can make you exponentially _and_ continuously stronger, faster, and much more powerful.

"The Dragon-Slayer Secret Art Techniques are attacks that require greater amounts of your magic, but that are also much more destructive. In your case, these attacks are named the 'Crimson Lotus,' because the flames spiral out like the flower's many petals and are both beautiful and deadly. We will begin by learning these spells, and then move on to the Dragon Force.

"As you know, your Exceed partner is here to supply you with the two dragon body parts you lack, a tail and a pair of wings. When the time comes, Happy will learn to spread his magic and draw from your own to provide you with both magical and physical support. That requires that you enter Dragon Force and are capable of sustaining it, or you will put both of your lives at risk. The complete dragon form will be, thus, the last spell you must master. Once the Metamorphosis is fully achieved, you will have to go through the Confrontation alone, not even Happy can accompany you.

"Is everything clear, Natsu?" he finally finished stating.

The pink-haired Dragneel nodded affirmatively, followed shortly after by the blue cat, who had opted to leave the boy's lap and sit beside him. "I understand, Igneel," he soon replied, an excited smile forming on his face as he lifted his lighted fists into the air and yelling "I am all fired up!" mere seconds later. He jumped off the rock and grinned wildly back at the dragon, his flames soon covering his entire form.

Igneel chuckled amusedly at the usual – and now painfully familiar – response his pupil gave him every time he was about to teach him a new move or spell. He still saw the same joy and comfortableness in his eyes when he allowed the flames to cover his own body; and those flames loved to hover over him, too, playfully following his every command. He had missed his contagious charisma the six months they had spent apart, even if he had appreciated the quieter time he had spent alone.

"Obnoxious, fiery brat, I'll never get rid of that ridiculous enthusiasm of yours, will I?" he complained, feigning annoyance.

Natsu only grinned wider, "Never!" he giggled, before waving his hands tauntingly, "Where'd be the fun in that?"

The dragon sighed loudly, walking past him and into the clearing behind him. "Fine, fine. Now, come with me," Igneel mumbled, while the entertained teen followed close behind.

* * *

The training had been hard and straining. The Secret Art Techniques required twice the amount of magic he used for his normal attacks, but like Igneel had promised, they were at least three times more devastating. It had taken him the first month of training just to regulate his magic in order to use these attacks without overusing his magical power. He dedicated one whole year to dominate the Crimson Lotus moves, and a little bit over another to command the Dragon Force. He had never been pushed to the limits Igneel, Metalicana, and Gajeel had forced him to reach these past three years and the time he had spent in Aberash had changed him profoundly. To add on to his already improved Dragon-Slaying magic, he was now an experienced hand-to-hand fighter, due to his constant friendly brawls with Gajeel. His control over his own magic was dangerously precise; he never miscalculated and had perfect aim. If he had been strong when he had first arrived, he was now confident, efficient, and powerful. All the latent potential that lay dormant inside him had been roughly awakened and forced to come out.

Gajeel had left four months ago, not without an emotional goodbye between him and his sister. It was surprising how much the little girl had grown, and during the last two months, in which he had been ordered to rest and mediate to prepare for his last test, the two had become closer. Unlike Gajeel, who he had seen regularly during his stay in Aberash, he hadn't spent much time with Wendy until recently. She was his brother's one and only weakness. There was nothing that overprotective, dragon-blooded older brother wouldn't do for her, and he loved to tease him about it. In return, the iron mage would retaliate by making some remark about Lucy and the not-so-secret bag he kept with him whenever he was alone.

It had been impossible to keep his treasure private for long. The older boy had discovered it two weeks after his arrival, and it had become the favorite secret weapon against him. The two dragon-slayers had grown to like each other tremendously, and he considered the iron mage the brother he never had. Their monthly spars had always helped them liberate their frustrations in a healthy manner and, whether he wanted to admit it or not, talking to Gajeel about mating and Lucy had become almost therapeutic. The black-haired mage never kept his mouth shut and through his insistent berating for refusing to see what he deemed the obvious, he had taught him to see things from a different perspective.

As friendly as they were now, they had had their differences in the beginning. They both had strong personalities, and could be painfully stubborn when they wanted to; but after the incident that almost took both their lives, that had quickly changed. He still couldn't explain precisely how the two had ended up in a situation such as that one, completely drained out of magic and fighting a seriously aggressive wyvern they had encountered on their excursion to the South peak on their day off. To their misfortune, it had been hibernating and they had disrupted its sleep, quickly infuriating the umber-scaled creature. Furthermore, it had immediately recognized their dragon scents and instinctively prepared to attack its species' greatest rival. They had managed to kill it after a long and strenuous fight, but in a last, dying attempt, the animal had hit Gajeel with its tail, aiming to throw him off the cliff. Natsu still thanked his superhuman reflexes that allowed him to reach his friend in time to grab his left arm and pull him back up onto the ledge.

Once the two had regained their breaths, Gajeel had soberly told him he owed him his life, and promised to repay him one day. At first, he had been hesitant, but once the black-haired mage explained that was a common practice from his land, he gladly accepted. As a Dragneel and dragon-slayer, he understood the weight of family honor and tradition, and he respected Gajeel for following his own. That same incident had further motivated Gajeel to help him fulfill his promise, and he had gladly accepted to travel directly to Fiore after he finished his own training, where the two would meet up and search for Lucy together.

Natsu took a deep breath as he observed the bright, shining stars above him, sitting over a mossy rock near the blue star-shaped tree by Wendy's hut. Around an hour ago, he had been talking to Grandeeney and the sky was still colored by the fiery shades of the sun. He had been pondering about what the white-feathered dragon had said and lost track of time, but now that he saw the sparkling celestial orbs, he could only think of her. _Lucy…_ He missed her immensely. He knew the time when the two would reunite was once again drawing near. He wondered how these past three years had been for her. The Tikvah Alaula had stayed out of the sky for all those nights, and he believed that to be an auspicious sign of her wellbeing. The only instance that had troubled him regarding the night sky had occurred over a year ago, when the stars and moon had made themselves absent from the heavens they crowned for twelve days. He had worried, just like the three other dragons had done; but on the thirteenth night, the stars resumed their duties and their worries eventually dissipated as they resumed their training. That had also been around the time when he had disclosed to Igneel part of his dream, which resulted in a whole new form of magic training for him. He had realized that he needed to learn the new element Igneel had disregarded before he could dominate the Dragon Force. That had taken a few extra months to control, but the end result had been the desired one.

Taking one last glance at the night sky, he stood up, walking silently back towards the cave he shared with Igneel. He was ready for the last part of his training. The dreaded Confrontation, the one, single test that could destroy everything he had worked for his entire life, the battle against himself.

* * *

___**So... ****How was it**_**_? _****Please, don't forget to let me know what you all** **thought.  
**Before anything else, let me just say the flash forward at the last section was just to give you a hint of what is to come; that second to last paragraph is quite important... Chap. 10 will be going back in time and show what Lucy has been doing as well as everyone else. The chapters will move from there until they catch up with this last moment before Natsu has to go into the Confrontation, and you'll be hearing of Natsu's training in the chapters to come, as well as get a full reading of the Confrontation itself when the time comes.  
Next, yay for Gajeel! Seriously, the "way" of the fire dragon-slayer is very different from the iron dragon-slayer's, and I will deepen on that later on, too. (and Wendy's).

Chapter 10 is titled "Mourning Night..." and here's a preview: "Milady Lucy!" the voice yelled again, and she turned to see Rhea approaching her at fast speeds with a concerned countenance. Her hands over Vidar stiffened and the brush fell to the ground, making a loud noise that went unnoticed. Her eyes widened and her purple friend lowered his head to nuzzle her left cheek. He knew. She knew.


	11. Chap10: Mourning Night

Hello everyone! Thanks for all the amazing reviews, favorites, and alerts! I just love hearing from all of you.

_Guest 1 (nov.4th) - _Thanks for the review, I wish I knew who you were so I could pm you for the kind words. And, I absolutely love the relationship between Gajeel and Natsu here. Both grew up completely alone, except for their dragon teachers (and Lucy through mostly letters for Natsu), and they needed a close friend.  
_RandomMeowz - _Thanks for the enthusiastic review! I'm really flattered by your response.  
_Asai - _Thanks for the review, again. Most of your questions will be answered in this chapter, so I'll let you read ahead. The Confrontation is further down the line, but hope it doesn't disappoint, once we get there.  
_Guest 2 (nov.5th) - _Thanks for the review. Hey! I'm sure you're quite smart, no need to look down on yourself. You're not that far off the truth, and the story is meant to make you wonder. I'm glad you're enjoying it!  
_Fire King - _Thanks for the constant support and reviews! Lol, I'm sure Nyoka wouldn't like being called "stupid," either XD. I'm glad you liked the chapter, and Gajeel and Wendy's relationship.  
_Twistedkorn - _Thanks for the review, again. Chapter 9 just wrote itself. It was one of the few I had planned since the very beginning of the story and I couldn't wait to get there, so Gajeel could make his appearance. I'm glad you enjoyed it, and thanks for that feedback.  
_Jizang - _Thanks for the constant support and reviews. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.  
_Anonymous - _Thanks for the constant support and reviews, you flatter me. Gajeel's training is similar to Natsu's, but the philosophy behind is very different. It's as if they were being raised to fulfill different roles. I love Metalicana and Gajeel bickering, glad you found that funny. As for him naming him "Salamander," that will echo later in the story as well... Finally, oh, Khan! Of course, I'm a fan of Mushu myself, but that horse is awesome. In a way, he also reminds me of Maximus in Tangled; clearly, not even near as good a movie as Mulan, but he was funny.

So, you all seemed to anticipate what was to come for this chap. After all, Layla means "night," and this had to happen at some point. Now, let me say HUGE secrets will be revealed in this chapter, and I do mean secrets that have been around since chap. 1. Furthermore, if chap. 3's "fateful accident" set things in motion, chap.10's "mourning night" will unleash a chain reaction that will have permanent consequences. I just can't wait to hear/read your reactions, and I hope you all enjoy it...

Tomorrow's one of my reader's birthdays, so the chapter goes out to her. Hope it's up to your liking! ^.^

I'm getting into writing longer chapters, apparently, so here's 9, 557 words, which means I've made it to over 100,000 words aside author notes... I'm proud of myself...

* * *

Summary: Get ready to get tossed into a world where people are all "bound" to each other through their past and their present, by who they are and by who they decide to be. Where fate and choice clash and a single decision can change the future. There is no such thing as coincidences in this world, but neither are we pawns of a prefixed destiny. Natsu and Lucy might have been destined to meet, but they_chose_ to keep their promises to each other. Born in a world plagued by death and governed by a tyrant, Natsu Dragneel held the power to restore Fiore to what it once was. When he met Lucy Heartfilia, he promised to always protect her. However, before embarking on the journey to complete his training, he made a decision in order to keep his promise to his dearest friend. A decision that would change everything... Performing a Magic Binding...

* * *

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. The plot, and the added bunch of psychopaths, the nice little people here and there, and awesome Vidar (and by consequence all wild forest horses) are mine.

* * *

"The Fire that Binds Us"

Chapter 10: Mourning Night…

Taking one last glance at herself in the mirror, Lucy left her bedroom, the long and ostentatiously embroidered gown swishing as it made contact with the tile floor. She hated the uncomfortable long-sleeved dress. The frilly hem made squeaky noises with everything it touched, driving her insane, and the beaded lace yoke came all the way up to her neck, making it difficult to breath; but she highly preferred the personal discomfort to the Duke's lascivious gazes. Even more than his looks, she kept the long and pompous fabrics on because they kept his hands off of her. She couldn't stand his touch on her bare skin. She felt disgusted, and her skin itched at the mere brush of his hand on her body. As she had feared, as the years had gone by, the Duke had gotten bolder in his approaches; but her impulses to reject him had also gotten stronger and impossible to deter. She reacted on reflex, the foreign and menacing presence immediately scorned. Sometimes, she even felt the need to vomit at the mere sight of his lecherous eyes or hungry lips.

She took a deep breath in an effort to clear her mind as she walked quietly through the dark corridors of the castle, heading directly towards her mother's room. She had been there earlier in the morning, making her usual visit to her bed-stricken mother, who had been incapable of leaving her room for the past year. The sick woman had pleaded her to come back later that night, saying she had very important issues to discuss with her. Lucy fretted the late-night visit; she had detected something in her mother's voice that seemed to suggest she was giving up on this world. She had a foreboding feeling about the requested interview that kept disconcerting her.

Reaching the room, she shook her head and forced herself through the thick wood door. Her mother was sitting on her bed, resting her upper body over some pillows, wide-awake. She gave her a slight smile as she came in, patting the spot beside her in the empty mattress, silently asking her to approach her. Lucy returned the smile and rapidly sat next to her, taking her cold hands between her own and rubbing them together in an effort to bring them some warmth.

"Lucy," her mother faintly whispered, "I'm afraid I don't have much time left."

She tightened her hold instinctively, "Don't speak that way, Mamma! You're strong, and beau–"

"Let me speak, Lucy," Layla interrupted. "There are many things I must tell you before I leave you. Things that will help you, and things that I can no longer keep to myself with a clear conscience."

The younger blond's eyes widened in surprise, but she kept quiet and nodded slightly at her to let her know she could continue. Her mother had never spoken to her in that manner, and she felt uncomfortably intrigued by it. She kept her eyes on hers, never stopping the rhythmic motions over her still cold hands.

"You made an important contract seven years ago with the Celestial Spirit guarding the Leo constellation. I am going to ask you to do the same tonight with another," Layla stated, using all of her strength. She needed to tell her everything tonight. She needed to make sure both she and Natsu would gain the one piece of knowledge no one else could give them, since there was no one left alive but her to divulge the secret.

She watched her daughter as she eyed her curiously and confusedly. Lucy had grown so much in the past few years. While she normally covered herself completely to shy her body away from the Duke, when she knew she wouldn't be seeing him, she let herself wear simpler dresses Virgo made especially for her that favored her kind and friendly personality much more. On those occasions, Layla had distinctly identified the lean and well-trained muscles of a martial artist, alongside the firm and sharp reflexes of a fighter. During those same visits, she also let her long and slightly wavy, blond hair hang loose behind her back, and sometimes braided it in complicated patters she had learned from Rhea. Her smile shined the brightest on those days, and she knew it had to do with the fact the Duke was not around.

Her husband rarely came into her room nowadays; and when he did, it was only to give her scornful looks and to try to gain Lucy's attention. She had never failed to miss the overwhelming sense of repulsion that instantly came over her daughter's body the second the Duke came too close to her. She worried about her, and constantly blamed herself for not being able to keep him away from her; and now, more than ever, she wished for her wellbeing and the safe return of the boy who had once promised to do what she could no longer do.

Sighing, she spoke again, "There is a small box inside the first drawer in my dresser. Please bring it to me, Lucy." The seventeen-year old complied rapidly, getting off the bed and heading to search for the requested object.

Lucy had matured greatly in the past two years. She had taken her magic and physical training more seriously than she had ever done before, and the effort and conviction had paid off. She had mastered all of the five ancient Celestial spells and could summon two Zodiac Celestial Spirits at the same time, while still working on stably sustaining a third. Rhea had taught her a variety of moves with the whip, which had actually been the first part of training she had completed. Leo's instruction had given her the means to defend herself if she ever found herself without her keys or whip; and his guidance had helped her to intimately understand her magic. Meanwhile, Makarov had prepared her with all of his vast knowledge on her magic, the star's magic, and the history of their Kingdom.

Aside from all that, Vidar had become a most treasured friend and companion in her lonely life at the castle. She knew wild forest horses were magical creatures, and assumed that the profound bond that existed between them had something to do with the horse's ability to sense Lucy's own magic. Vidar had also provided Lucy with the rare opportunity to leave the castle's grounds; and even if she was always heavily escorted by the Duke's personal guard and not allowed to venture too far away from their lands, the breath of fresh air and the small amount of freedom the riding excursions granted were more than what she had previously enjoyed. It was also a time where she was free of the Duke's never-ending advances.

Over six months ago, Lucy had entered her room one night to speak with her about Natsu. She had been vastly surprised, since they hadn't spoken about the pink-haired Dragneel in years, and she had thought her daughter would never talk to her about that subject again. She asked her about the night she had witnessed the Recognition test between them. She said there was something she needed to know, and needed her to recount the events for her. Makarov had covered most of the technical issues of that night, but she wanted to know how she had reacted exactly; more precisely, she wanted to know how she had responded to the boy's roar.

She had complied and given the girl the information she desired, and she had then left the room, uttering her thanks and not explaining anything behind her actions. She never dared to ask why she had approached her that night, but intuited Lucy had learned about dragon ways in detail and, since she cared deeply for the Dragneel heir, wanted to understand him completely. She couldn't be sure, but on that one occasion they had spoken about Natsu, she had found determination in Lucy's voice. She sounded reassured, as if she had accepted the circumstances of their situation and still trusted and believed in him like when they had first met as children by the sparkling lake, when they had made that first promise that had shaped their friendship thereafter. The entire episode seemed awkward to her, but she knew that, even if they hadn't seen or spoken to each other in over two years, the relationship between the two had not only gotten stronger but also solidified.

The sound of Lucy struggling with the stubborn drawer forced Layla's undivided attention back to the seventeen-year old. She was trying to close the drawer, huffing annoyed at its resilience to comply. She giggled almost silently, bringing her hand to her mouth to try and hide her amusement. With one last push, the drawer gave way, and with one last scornful look at it, the blond walked back to the bed and sat down. She handed the old, worn out carton box to her mother and stared at it confusedly as she forced it back into her own hands.

"No, no, Lucy. It's for you," Layla said, "Open it."

She obeyed, lifting the deteriorated lid and finding a gold Zodiac key inside. Her fingers grazed tenderly over it, taking it out of the box and returning her gaze to her mother, who was watching her with a small smile full of affection.

"It's the key to the Sea-Goat, the guardian to the Capricorn constellation," she began, "He was your great-grandmother's closest sprit, and she asked a special request from him before surrendering her keys to me. He wasn't to be my spirit, but my daughter's, and I was supposed to surrender his key to you on your eighteenth birthday; but I am afraid I won't get to live that long."

Lucy gave her a sad look, "Mamma, please, don't speak that way."

She sighed, "I must, Lucy. It is inevitable. Please, let me finish. There is much I need to tell you." She waited for her daughter to nod her agreement, and then continued, "Summon him and make your contract now. I want to witness it."

Lucy stood up and quietly chanted the invocation, "Gate of the Sea-Goat, I open thee, Capricorn." Sparkling smoke covered the area of the room closest to them and, as it dissipated, the called upon Zodiac Celestial Spirit appeared.

The anthropomorphic white goat dressed in formal black attire, immediately bowing slightly and addressing her in formal speech, "Master Lucy Heartfilia, I have been waiting for your call. I have been commissioned by my former master, Lady Eha Heartfilia to serve you." He stopped, realizing the two were not alone, "I must, however, ask that we speak in private, for what I have to say can only be heard by your ears."

"I only want to make sure the contract is made, Capricorn. For the sake of my daughter, you must understand," Layla softly interjected, yet not without a struggle.

"I am familiar with the contract you currently have with Leo, Master Lucy. Fashion mine in the same manner," he continued.

Lucy nodded, "Nothing would please me more, Capricorn, but, please, just call me 'Lucy.'" She waited for his assent, and then spoke again, "I, Lucy Heartfilia, the one connected to the stellar pathway, promise to always honor the contract made between us based on the mutual friendship and trust we share." She gave him a bright and honest smile as she pledged, and a slight amount of her magic sparkled over his key.

The spirit uttered the same oath, apologizing to Lady Layla for his coldness before, seconds later. A similar light appeared on his key, formalizing their contract with the soldering of their magic. He coughed to clear his throat and spoke again, "I am here to tell you of the true history between your family and the Tikvah Alaula. I will state as much as I can before your mother, Miss Lucy, but then, I will insist that we continue this conversation in private."

Lucy nodded again. "I understand," she simply responded, taking her mother's hands once more and waiting for the spirit to resume his speech.

"Long ago, when Drakon Dragneel first founded the Kingdom of Fiore and after the battle against the unknown traitor, he visited an ancient Oracle who prophesized the ominous destruction of this realm. She told him the one responsible would carry his own blood; that his kin would desolate his land beyond repair and murder his people mercilessly. Struck with grief, Drakon had a moment of doubt, in which he almost lost faith and decided to abandon Fiore instead of watching it succumb to such a state.

"Among the men who had accompanied him that night was the King's trusted friend and your ancestor, Hyperion Heartfilia. He approached the Oracle and bargained with her to entrust his family with the bearing of the Tikvah Alaula, sacrificing his own life for the hope that their Kingdom wouldn't die. Drakon urged him to reconsider and let him take the charge of the star, but Hyperion insisted and reminded the King of his duties as their leader. Finally, Drakon accepted his friend's decision and allowed the Oracle to cast the spell.

"The Oracle sung the enchantment and gave Hyperion and his kin the charge of carrying and guarding the star, forcing on them as well the tragic fate that has accompanied the Sunset Glow of Hope for thousands of years. 'Never together, forever apart, a life of sorrowful incompleteness ad infinitum.' You are familiar with what I am speaking of, correct?" he stopped to ask.

"I am aware of the fate you are referring to, yes," Lucy replied meekly.

"I won't go further into it, then," Capricorn continued, "The Oracle casted the spell and Hyperion died receiving it, binding with his own life force the agreement just formed between him, as representative of the Heartfilia, and the star. After Hyperion exhaled his last breath, the Oracle spoke to Drakon again, telling him her vision had changed. Hyperion's choice reshaped the events of the future; and she foretold that while Drakon's Kingdom would still burn to the ground by the hands of his own kin, a new kingdom would rise from its bountiful ashes.

"Drakon bowed and thanked the Oracle, ordering the rest of his companions to leave her presence. When the two of them were left alone, he asked her to bind his own family to Hyperion's tragic fate, so that he could, in some way, repay his friend's sacrifice by sharing said fate. The Oracle resisted at first, but he insisted, explaining that his conscience would never forgive him for causing the misery of his own sister and the death of her betrothed. Eventually, the Oracle conceded his last request, and after casting the spell, smiled and told him the vision had changed once again. But Drakon Dragneel refused to hear her, and instead left her by announcing he would trust Hyperion's descendants and his own with the future of their Kingdom." He paused again, "Do you know to what I am referring to, Miss Lucy?"

She nodded bitterly, wiping the one tear that had managed to leave her eyes quickly. "I… " she murmured, the sound of her voice disappearing as she moved her face away from her mother's vision range.

"That will be enough for now, Capricorn," came the voice of Layla Heartfilia, "There are things I still need to discuss with my daughter and I am growing weaker."

The spirit bowed. "I understand. I will wait for your summoning, Miss Lucy," he stated, disappearing after getting her verbal confirmation.

"Mamma…" Lucy hesitantly uttered, bewildered by her mother's behavior.

"I need you to listen to me carefully, Lucy," Layla interrupted again, grabbing both of her hands and squeezing them with all the strength she had left, they pressed her daughter's as if they were asking for forgiveness.

She watched as the young blond repositioned herself over her bed, turning slightly to fully look at her. She could see her eyes glistening, knowing she had been trying to withhold her tears. She silently sighed. She wasn't sure how Lucy would take any of the information she was going to give her, yet knew she had no choice but to tell her.

"My life has never been an easy one, Lucy. As my true husband's wife and a Heartfilia, I had a duty to keep before everything else. I need you to understand that everything I've done has been with the thought of keeping you safe. I need you to just listen until I am done speaking. I know I don't have much time left, and I must ensure that I tell you everything before I break my Celestial oath," she calmly said, keeping her determined brown eyes on her daughter's lighter ones.

"Break your oath? But that means your–" Lucy began to state alarmed.

"It must be done!" she retorted, "Now, listen to me, and don't interrupt me again. You will understand once I am done, or at least, I hope you will."

Lucy nodded and squeezed her mother's hands back in an effort to communicate her compliance. She watched the older woman take a deep breath and give her a satisfied smile before she started speaking. She didn't know how long her mother talked; she was too surprised and shocked to keep track of time. Layla paused constantly, taking deep breaths of air, and her own brows furrowed in concern for her health. If it had been any other day, she would have stopped her mother and forced her back to sleep, but she couldn't even manage to remind herself to breathe or blink. Her mother was a woman of many secrets, of painful secrets. Throughout her life, she had been forced to make decisions that would affect the future of many, hanging solely on the hope that those decisions had been the right ones.

When Layla had finished speaking, she was sweating and her limbs trembling. She had lost the hold of her daughter's hands and her head was lying heavily over the pillows. Lucy couldn't stop her tears when she saw the thankful smile she gave her as she closed her eyes. She was exhausted and struggling to keep herself awake for a while longer. Lucy caressed her cheeks affectionately, whispering soothing words to the invalid before rising from the bed and wiping the tears away.

With one more sympathetic look at her mother, she brushed her skirt to remove any wrinkles, just in case she had the misfortune of running into the Duke in the hallway, and prepared herself to leave, pulling her dress up to tie Capricorn's key onto her key ring underneath it. As she was walking towards the door, she heard her mother whisper her name once more and she stopped, turning towards her again.

"Natsu…" she mumbled struggling. Her eyes sparkled momentarily. "I… ap–prove… of," she barely breathed out, "you–ur choice, Lu–cy."

Lucy smiled, rushing back to her bed and kissing her softly on her forehead. "Thank you, Mamma, you don't know how much that means to me," she responded, bright smile still on her face.

"I am… so pr–oud of you," she forced herself to say, giving one last loving smile to her daughter before the strain took her over, and she fell into a deep sleep onto her bed.

Lucy combed her hair affectionately, moving it away from her sweaty, yet peaceful face. "I love you, Mamma, so much," she told her even if she couldn't hear her, not leaving the room until she had tucked her mother perfectly under the covers and wiped her face clean.

She made her way rapidly back into her room, closing the door behind her quietly and summoning Capricorn the moment she was sure to be alone.

With a puff of dazzling smoke, the spirit appeared, bowling slightly. "I am pleased you have called so promptly, Miss Lucy. By my calculations, you should have received my key two years ago. I cannot account for it."

"I can," Lucy replied softly, "But, please, finish what you need to say before I explain. That will be a long conversation, and I feel like what you'll say will have an impact on my words." She let an ironic smile momentarily grace her face. Just an hour ago, she wouldn't have been able to understand Capricorn's confusion; but after her mother's last confession, the one for which she had broken her Celestial oath, she knew better. Her mother had even told her more than what she had intended to, being completely ignorant of dragon customs and what that secret fully meant not only for Natsu but for her as well.

"Very well, Miss Lucy. To put the matter simply, I am here to teach you a different way of using your Celestial magic. I have been charged with the task of doing everything I can to prevent your death at the surrendering of the magic to the Wielder," Capricorn stated in a low voice, his eyes fixed sternly on hers, trying to communicate the gravity and seriousness of the situation.

He watched her nod to signal her understanding, and continued, "Has the Wielder approached you yet?"

Lucy sighed, "No. I don't even know if anyone could get to me in the way I am so zealously watched over by the Duke."

The spirit nodded once. "I see," he said, moving his left hand up to his chin, and immediately started playing with the short white hair that grew there. "The Wielder must not be ready yet, otherwise he or she would have found a way to reach you." He paused for a moment and then continued, "What about the Protector? Has that person been identified?"

"Yes," Lucy responded, "The Protector is aware of me and of my situation, but is currently incapable of taking imminent action."

"And the Custodian?" he pressed further.

"The same…" she answered with the same dejected voice.

"I understand," he stated, pacing momentarily around the room as he thought of a way to approach the new situation. Both the Custodian and the Protector were indisposed, and the Bearer would have to fend for herself alone for the time being. Leo had done a remarkable job strengthening her physical and magic resistance, but he couldn't risk the last Heartfilia's life in the Tikvah Alaula's binding ceremony. She seemed to have resigned to her fate, but he had promised his former master that he would protect the Heartfilia Bearer and ensure she survived the ceremony. Lady Eha had warned him that without her survival, defeat would be inevitable. He would not fail his master, neither of them.

"We must begin training at once," he affirmed after a few minutes. "I will not let you die, Miss Lucy. You _must_ survive the binding. Lady Eha never revealed to me the reason why or how she knew, but she insisted that without the last Heartfilia, the war against the 'Slayer of Dragons' would be lost."

Lucy's eyes widened, but she assented her understanding nonetheless. "I have already promised once I would do anything in my power to guarantee King Astarot's defeat," she stated firmly, determination shining through her eyes, "But I will renew the same promise to you tonight, Capricorn. Speak to Loke on your return to the Celestial Realm, and tell him we'll have to share the time I have with him. I can't escape the Duke's eyes for longer than what I already do each day."

"Understood, Miss Lucy," Capricorn replied, bowing slightly. "I renew my vow to you as well, then, as I take my leave."

"Thanks, Capricorn," she said with a warm smile before he could leave.

The Sea-Goat spirit returned the affectionate gesture. "It is my great pleasure and honor to serve you, Miss Lucy. I will be faithful to my oath," he stated, bowing one last time and letting his body be replaced by sparkling dust as he returned to the world he called home.

Lucy sighed one last time, immediately getting out of the uncomfortable garment and undoing the complicated bun that tied her hair. She had much to think about and plan for the future. Her mother's confession and Capricorn's last admission had once again complicated matters. She threw her simple nightgown on and loosely braided her hair, stepping into her private privy chamber to wash her face clean of all the tears she'd shed and let herself relax at the touch of the warm water. She returned to her bedroom, and grabbing the dress again, released her key ring from it. Without another word, she headed to her bed, placing the Celestial keys underneath her pillow before pulling the hand-knit blanket over her body. She cuddled under the covers, letting a peaceful sigh leave her mouth as she felt the familiar warmth and calmness that still lingered in her body, as vibrantly and intensely as the first night he'd left them there, spread over her body, soothing her mind and relaxing her muscles. "Natsu…" she whispered as a smile formed around her face, tranquilly giving way to sleep.

* * *

Layla succumbed to the heavy weakness weighting down upon her, the last strand of energy that kept her alive fleeting away as she broke her Celestial oath. She knew that once she broke her promise, the magic still lingering within her due to the Celestial bind would leave her completely. Just like she had told her daughter, though, she could not longer keep that promise in good conscience. She believed the person to whom she had made that promise to would understand her reasons for breaking it and would support her decision. Neither of them could have known back then what fate would be expecting of their charges in the future. She had kept the secret for as long as she could, and now it was crucial that both Lucy and Natsu knew the truth.

She struggled to stay awake to see her daughter one last time, but it was of no use to battle death, it always reigned supreme. She felt at ease; at least she had been able to tell her everything she needed to say until the very last moment. As she spoke her last burden out, she realized just how much the boy truly meant to her. Lucy's brown eyes dazzled back at her, revealing a golden pair of dancing flames shining within her pupils. It had always been him and it would always be him who would protect her. She finally accepted the truth and surrendered her daughter to him, allowing Lucy to tuck her in and whispering a silent love plea as she left her room.

She didn't enjoy the comfortable peace Lucy had left her in for long. The heavy and loud steps of Duke Iwan Dreyar making their way into her chamber forced her eyes open once more that night. The man stared at her contemptuously, his mouth scowling as he laid his eyes on her weak form. She heard him mumble angry words at her, words that wondered why she hadn't left their world yet. She allowed her lips to curl ironically at his reproaches. He had already killed his previous wife. If he really wanted her dead, he could easily take her life as well.

She still remembered that night, when Iwan burst into his son's room and started attacking Aikari. The woman had been alone, waiting for Laxus to return from his visit to his grandfather; and he had not even given her the chance to gasp before thousands of paper dolls slashed down her body viciously. Her screams echoed all the way to her chamber, where she was still mourning her late husband's death. She had rushed down the dim-lit corridors of the castle as fast as she could manage in her condition, hoping she would be able to aid her.

When she had reached the young Dreyar's room, her eyes widened in shock as fear and horror took over her body. Before her laid the almost unmoving body of Aikari, drenched in her own blood that kept spilling onto the off-white rug, while Iwan looked down at her with derision and manic joy for her wretched state. What had really made her forget how to breathe that night, however, had been the sight of their four-year-old child, who stood between the two adults, dripping blood profusely down the right-hand side of his face and looking boldly back at his father.

Layla could see the rage and anger glistening in Iwan's eyes for his son's defiance. The boy had come into the room just in time to stop the acuminated doll heading dangerously and accurately towards his mother's jugular. The attack had hit his face instead, lacerating it deeply and miraculously missing his eye. His fisted hands shook in anger, responding to his father's intimidating gaze with one of his own.

The dark-haired man had always despised his common-blooded wife, precisely for the fact that she carried the same blood as his older brother. Blood he considered belonged to an inferior creature, the non-magical human. According to him, magic-blooded humans were infinitely superior, born to reign supreme over their weaker counterparts. By all standards, he was the better man; but fate continued to torment him with the scum of his species, and that woman had bore him a common-blooded son. He detested his father for preferring his brother to him, and now detested his unworthy son for choosing his mother over him.

Layla had known in that moment that Iwan was going to kill them both. She had already witnessed him murder her husband and she was not going to let him do the same to an innocent child and mother. She raced before them, begging him to spare their lives; but the man had given her a sinister smile in return, telling her he would only spare one life and that she would have to give him another one in return. She hadn't even hesitated, choosing the life of the boy, who was then forced to watch the bloodthirsty blow that stopped his mother's heart as it pierced through her chest.

That night, Laxus had sworn he'd always hate her for her choice and that he would never forgive her for causing his mother's death. She had never forgotten the look Iwan had given her that same night as he left the room, stating she had twelve days to mourn her husband before he claimed her as his own, explaining how he would only give her three years to repay the worthless life he had just spared.

That same man now stood before her bed, staring at her with equal hate, anger, and disgust, but still couldn't bring himself to do what his heart desired. His eyes found hers, and he soon realized the sick woman had been watching him. His scornful lips gave her a derisive smile. "Why won't you die, Layla?" he said, approaching the edge of the bed and keeping his gaze on hers.

"You'll never own her, Iwan," she whispered as loud as she could, incurring all the strength she had left.

The man came closer, grabbing her forcefully from her shoulders and pulling her up from the bed. "She is already mine!" he roared, as his pupils dilated with anger and spit sprayed over her faint face.

His eyes watched her as her own shined brightly with the last remains of the inner light they had, staring back at him defiantly and mocking him. She brought her mouth closer to his left ear, still gazing at him with that same hate she had always felt for him and that untamed autonomy she had always preserved in spite of him. "She isn't yours, Iwan… She was _never_ yours," she uttered.

The man's rage reached its climax, shaking the invalid woman with all his might. "Who's her father, you worthless whore!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, "Answer me, bitch, who!"

His hold intensified, his nails digging deep into her shoulders and drawing blood out of her; but no matter how loud he screamed, demanding that she betrayed the name of the adulterer, the woman remained still, her gaze focused on something that wasn't visible to the common eye, her face giving out a genuine smile. "I am coming, my Love, I am finally going back to you," she said at the nothingness that had transfixed her, releasing her last breath and her eyes closing in the process.

Iwan Dreyar dropped the inert body of his wife wrathfully over the mattress, not even glancing at Layla's body, which had regained all its beauty and color once again. She laid still, her white sleeveless nightgown slightly tainted by drops of blood that dripped down from her abused shoulders. Her long blond hair shined brightly as it laid spread over the pillows. And her radiant face, brushed with rose-tinted cheeks, glowed as its quiet smile conquered happiness as it embraced death.

The Duke left his deceased wife's room thrashing the door behind him, his body suddenly too small a vessel to contain his uncontrollable ire. He passed through the corridors fisting his hands with so much force they turned white and his entire body trembled. _That whore! That filthy, worthless whore! How could she!_ Lucy was not his daughter. That delicious little creature did not belong to him; she did not have his _own_ blood running through her veins. There was _nothing_ of him within her, nothing of him that would _forever_ remain in her, even if she hated it. How could that woman dare to do something like that to him and then die, depriving him of the pleasure of punishing her for her crime? But someone would have to pay for it, of that he was certain.

He broke into the great hall of the castle, opening the double doors brusquely and forcing them shut behind him. Next to each of the room's twelve columns stood a vigilant guard, all heads turning towards the commotion their employer had made as he entered. With one deep breath, he raised his hands and uttered an incantation. He unleashed all of his frustration and anger along with his entire magic reserve; and the room was immediately crowded with resilient paper dolls that fluttered through the chamber slicing everything in their wake. The silent stone room was painted red and filled with screams. The tall windows lay tainted with the thick and sticky liquid. The once cold floor turned warm with the rivers of blood that now flowed between the guards' inert bodies.

Iwan panted loudly, holding onto his chest tightly with his right hand and staring with exciting pleasure at the scene before him. He began to chuckle. She might not be his daughter, but he was still going to take her. He would break her, possess her, own her… even every strand of hair that dared leave her head as she brushed it would be his. The cacophonous noise soon turned into laughter, and then his manic guffaw echoed throughout the large chamber, making even the still corpses tremble.

* * *

The following morning, Lucy walked straight into Vidar's stable after her early lesson with her grandfather. She was combing the wild horse's mane quietly and absentmindedly, pondering on what her mother had said the night before. She wondered what her grandfather would do if he found out it had been Layla who had destroyed the Fairy Tail Army Registry when the Duke and King came looking for it. She had sneaked into her father-in-law's study the same night she heard the Royal Mage Army had refused to join Astarot and taken it with her. She had also read it, before ordering Cancer to shred it to pieces and take the remains with him back into the stellar plane. Her actions had protected many lives, but they had also brought much pain and treachery among Fiorians.

She understood her mother's reasons for taking the book, though, but she had done more than just keep their names hidden and protected from the King. She had contacted some of those mages, and revealed to them Igneel's greatest secret – Natsu's existence. She didn't know what those people had done with the information she disclosed; but she had excused her behavior by explaining that he was going to need help in order to defeat Astarot, and that the best help he would ever get could only come from Fairy Tail.

Lucy's eyebrows furrowed. The idea that Natsu and she wouldn't necessarily be fighting alone comforted her, but how her mother had gone about it still troubled her mind. Layla had brought more lives into their impending war, and she struggled with the notion of having those lives over their shoulders. She knew it was naïve to think they could defeat death, but still wanted to avoid it as much as it was possible.

Finally, there was that third and last secret. The story of how two grieving souls had made a vow one moonless, silent night. It was the last night before Layla was forced to become the Duke's wife, and she had been wandering around the castle grounds to enjoy her last hours of freedom. She had stopped at Halcyon lake, the mystical and sparkling water catching her attention strongly enough to push her thoughts and grievances aside for a moment. The slashing sounds coming from the dark purple bushes to her left forced her head to turn to their direction, revealing shortly after the cause of their rustling. A cloaked figure approached her, landing on its knees and grabbing her hands, asking for help. The stranger's voice was muffled with tears, but she soon learned the person before her was a woman, a desperate woman who had been looking for her for weeks.

Layla saw her remove her hood, revealing harmoniously curling waves of pink hair and a pair of bewitching honey-toned green eyes. Even if she had never seen this woman before, she knew perfectly well who she was. She was Lady Asha, or she should say, Priestess Asha, the only daughter of the fallen King of the destroyed realm of Jovia. Layla heard her pleas and her request for a spell, and told her she would help her but would require something in return from her as well. The two shared their distresses with one another, and then agreed and made their promises, one soldered with Celestial magic, the other with the power of her unborn child.

Lucy sighed, her hand caressing Vidar's soft hair on his back. In exchange for what Layla had done for her, Priestess Asha had casted over her mother a very potent and forbidden spell. Vidar neighed and then nuzzled the distraught blond, showing his affection and providing his support. She still couldn't come to terms with what her mother had told her, and wondered how Natsu would react when he found out the truth. He deserved to know, and she wouldn't be able to see him straight in the eye until she told him everything. She knew it would pain him, though. The new information also complicated further her already mystifying relationship with her first and best friend. She had read and studied the dragon book cautiously. She understood what this could mean and the sort of dire repercussions it might have in the future once the Wielder revealed itself.

This last thread of confusion remained in her mind. If what the dragon book continued to show her, each and every time she opened it, was true, then fate had been crueler than she had ever deemed possible. _Farid mates_, she told herself, chanting the verses she now knew by heart in her mind, _"Like intertwined vines that stubbornly seek and play with each other, the Farid dragons faithfully know and complete one another; Like the two independent branches that become one to survive, the Farid dragons mate to be truly, fully alive."_

From all the ages to produce a Wielder, fate had to choose theirs; and like the both of them had always known, their responsibilities to their Kingdom and families would always come before their personal feelings. Today, however, she had realized those responsibilities would come at the expense of said feelings. Whether she survived the binding or not, the Wielder would take her magic, the magic Natsu's had touched, and with it, their chance of ever becoming one. She still, however, had her doubts about the true nature of his feelings for her. He had been pushed to act that way two years ago by more than just his dragon instincts; and as far as she knew, he was completely unaware of those other forces. She felt guilty and responsible for her friend's choices and their consequences. She should've known better, she should've protected _him_.

"Milady Lucy! Milady Lucy!"

Lucy's head shot upwards, stopping her rhythmic strokes on Vidar's hair and shaking her troublesome thoughts aside. She would keep her promises to him, no matter the cost.

"Milady Lucy!" the voice yelled again, and she turned to see Rhea approaching her at fast speeds with a concerned countenance. Her hands over Vidar stiffened and the brush fell to the ground, making a loud noise that went unnoticed. Her eyes widened and her purple friend lowered his head to nuzzle her left cheek. He knew. She knew. With that last confession, her mother's life force had left her fighting soul; and now, she had finally left their world to join her husband.

She recovered control over her own body and dashed forward towards Rhea, who was entering the courtyard. The petite woman hugged her the moment she reached her, hiding her teary eyes from her. She returned her embrace with the same affection, and the two held onto each other for a few seconds of reluctance.

Rhea pulled away, grabbing the blond's hands as her eyes sought hers. "Milady Lucy…" she said quietly.

"It's happened, right?" Lucy interjected, "She is finally at peace."

Rhea nodded. "Come," she said, "We must prepare her for her journey."

Lucy let herself be guided back into the castle and her mother's chamber, where she laid peacefully and more radiant than she had ever seen her. The news of Lady Layla's death spread far and wide, and the Duke allowed for twelve days of mourning for his departed wife. That night, and the eleven others that followed it, remained pitch-black and empty. All stars, and even the moon itself, refused to shine or come out; and they hid away, paying their respect to the deceased mage and envoy of their treasured Tikvah Alaula.

* * *

Six days of mourning had gone by peacefully. Most of Fiore had shown up to pay their respects to the renowned mage Lady Layla Heartfilia; even Laxus Dreyar had made an appearance. He had come on the fifth day, escorted by his three mage bodyguards, and knowing that no matter how much his father despised him, he wouldn't dare make a move against him during those days. Lucy had been extremely glad to see her older brother, and had taken the first opportunity she got to talk to him.

Their conversation had been more fruitful than either of the two had originally expected. To her great surprise, she found out he was a part of the new Fairy Tail and that the mage army was getting ready for the emergence of the Dragneel heir. Laxus had kept his greatest secret very well, the fact that he was a mage, and it had shocked, yet also pleased her to know the truth. He had explained how the real reason he was there was to see her, and she confided in him and revealed the truth about the magic she carried. He had all but begged to take her back with him to Magnolia, but she refused, insisting that keeping his secret was more important at the current time. Besides, she was still waiting for her childhood friend to come back for her; and she would not come out unto the world until he returned to Fiore. To assuage her brother's worry, she told him she knew who the Dragneel heir was, and that the two of them would find Fairy Tail when they were both ready.

He had asked for forgiveness for his prior behavior towards her, but she insisted that he had nothing to repent for. The two siblings had parted as friends and allies, promising to reunite when fate called upon them again. He had left Dreyar castle the morning of the sixth day, reequipped with invaluable information for their resistance movement. He had discovered the whereabouts and identity of the Tikvah Alaula's Bearer. She had also confirmed the existence of the last Dragneel, who had "touched" the star's magic to protect it; and who, he learned, had sworn to defeat both his father and the Duke. This was vital information that would satisfy their army's doubts of the Dragneel's existence, and would allow them to rearrange their resources into more fruitful activities than searching for him. More importantly, Fairy Tail wouldn't have to convince him to fight alongside them. He had already chosen a side, their side; and he would be bringing the splendor and power of the Tikvah Alaula with him.

Lucy had also shared with him her mother's last confessions in an effort to help him understand her mother, so he could forgive her and, hopefully, forgive himself as well. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, if it hadn't been for Layla's actions, the Fairy Tail Army wouldn't currently exist; and after hearing about the true circumstances that had led her to that night's decision, he understood the woman's choice much better now. He still believed, however, he had failed his mother that night, no matter what Layla's decision had been or how hard Lucy had tried to convince him otherwise. If only his magic had developed sooner… Perhaps, then, his mother wouldn't be dead. Perhaps he would have been able to protect her against his father's rage. It had taken many years for him to accept the fact that he had magic within him; and if it hadn't been for his grandfather's insistence, his magic training, and his lessons on their Kingdom, he would have never become the mage he was now.

He thanked the old man in more ways that he was capable of; he needed the strength and power his family holstered to avenge his mother and help free Fiore. It was his duty as a Dreyar. And now that he knew he was the last Dreyar, his penitence as well. He had understood perfectly well, after Lucy's confession, why his grandfather had entrusted him and not her with their family's legacy. His sister already had to bear the tragic fate of the Tikvah Alaula Heartfilias; and, thus, he would carry the weight of the Dreyars' own secret and curse. His family had sacrificed too much in order to keep the oath Mavis had sworn to Drakon Dragneel, and he felt honored to be the one to carry that responsibility over his own shoulders. He wouldn't let them down. He would make sure their sacrifices hadn't gone in vain.

He parted Dreyar Castle not without reservation, knowing the King would be paying his respects to the deceased woman sometime soon as well. Lucy would be facing that man alone, and the lustful looks his father had given her hadn't escaped his eyes either. His sister was stronger than she portrayed, both physically and mentally, and if she believed she could protect herself until her friend returned, he would stand behind her decisions. Like it or not, he had no other choice, and he knew it. They needed to wait for the last Dragneel and, whether Lucy wanted to admit it or not, they needed to wait for the Wielder as well.

* * *

The morning of the eleventh day of mourning came, and, with it, the arrival of King Astarot Dragneel to Dreyar castle for the first time in his many years of rule. Lucy was at the stables, taking care of Vidar, while Rhea kept them company. She suddenly felt a shrill go down her spine and the sky clouded, the sun instantly disappearing and taking away its warmth. And, then, the man entered the courtyard. He was not what she had imagined. He was tall, strong, and fit. His perfectly chiseled physical appearance contrasted discordantly with the malignantly corrosive and corrupted soul she knew he owned. His ebony-colored hair swayed with the wind lightly and his firm voice resounded in every corner of the courtyard, pronouncing his arrival.

The Duke had made his appearance now, and he was greeting the other man with one of his devious side smirks she had seen so many times. He came closer to whisper something in his ear and the King laughed, turning his head in her direction. She inspected his defined jaw cautiously, and, then, he opened his eyes and stared at her. She was enthralled; they were exactly like Natsu's deep, infinitely profound, onyx slanted eyes that were observing her curiously. A moment of recognition came to her and she averted her gaze. How could she have forgotten who that man truly was? How could she have let her guard down with the one person she should've kept her eyes away from? If the King saw any glimpse of either her or Natsu's magic in her, the consequences would be immeasurable. She couldn't let that happen.

She went back to petting Vidar, hoping the man hadn't noticed anything. Vidar sensed her distress and walked closer to her, providing comfort with some of his body heat. Rhea, who had also seen the exchange, took a step back towards the barn where she kept her whip. The King had given her pupil a strange look she had not liked. It was hungry, inquiring, selfishly seeking something… At a certain time, it had resembled the exact same look the Duke gave his daughter, but it had gotten darker and its purpose shifted.

Astarot licked his lips. He had been waiting for this moment for years. He had been beyond ecstatic for finally being able to set his eyes on Lady Layla Heartfilia's face; dead or alive, it made no difference to him. However, when he reached Dreyar castle and entered the courtyard, he had instantly understood the Duke's paranoid obsession for his daughter. The woman was delightful. It had been many years since his desires had wanted anyone so much. The last woman who had made him feel passion so strongly had been the pink-haired princess he had stolen from Jovia.

Lucy Dreyar was delectable, even if she dressed in that pompous and insipid black dress that hid her feminine figure from view. His lustful eyes traveled to her face and her shining blond hair, which was kept up in a bun he'd gladly rip apart so he could claim those tresses with his fists. He stopped when he reached her light brown eyes. They were staring right back at him; and, in an instant, he observed what seemed to be a pair of golden flames appear within them. Intrigued, he began to approach her and she quickly averted her gaze and shied away behind the Byzantium-colored beast beside her.

His loud, dark chuckle filled the air as he moved closer and closer. "Don't fear me, darling. Let me have a look at you," he said mockingly, hastening his pace. He was almost at a touching distance, and, noticing her reluctance, extended his arms forward. He couldn't help the feeling of excitement that crept up his being at the thought of her struggle. "Don't make me command you as your King," he continued, his body temperature instinctively rising.

"Back off!" Lucy yelled, moving behind Vidar and making sure her eyes remained out of his sight, "Don't come any closer!"

The King laughed louder. "A feisty one, Dreyar!" he condescendingly yelled back to his host, never taking his slanted, dark dead eyes away from his prey. "I already like you, darling," he whispered for only her to hear, knowing how the Duke would react to his words. "I'll be looking forward to my stay here, Lady Lucy. I can't_ wait_ for us to become better acquainted."

"Get away from her!"

Rhea's whip came slashing down on the King's face, leaving a nasty cut on his right cheek. Warm blood oozed out of the wound, and the enraged King turned towards the woman. "Insolent Pest! How dare you touch your King!" he hollered.

"I have no king but my gods!" she yelled back at him, her grip on the whip strengthening as she cautiously walked closer to Lucy, her eyes never leaving his.

Astarot laughed derisively, "Gods?... The only god you'll ever meet is I!" His hands immediately lit on fire, and Rhea moved her whip again towards him. He caught it with his lightened hands effortlessly, his dark smirk and chuckling still present, causing the whip to start burning. The fire moved abnormally fast, crawling all the way up to the handle and forcing her to release it.

She remained still in her position, standing before Vidar, who was sheltering Lucy. Astarot gave her no time to think, and, bringing his hands together, formed a whip made of his own excoriating flames. The fire flowed, moving up and down, burning every surface it touched, including the stone floor below them. After a taunting moment, the fire whip moved, lashing her face and left arm. She kept staring at him defiantly, trying to force the pain away. The next time she saw the whipping fire, it was surrounding her, constricting her, tying her, as would a rope. She let out a piercing scream as the blazing flames touched her skin.

Astarot pulled his prisoner forward, and then turned to look at the Duke. "Does this traitor work for you, Dreyar?" he asked soberly, yet with a tone that incited fear.

"Do as you please with her, My King," he replied, his own eyes void of any sympathetic feeling, "She is of no use to me anymore. But I can see she will at least give you some pleasure. Take her as my welcoming gift."

The King guffawed. "A most gratifying gift, Dreyar. You do always find a way to please me," he stated, turning back to the still burning woman in his fire magic grip. He looked at her. She was in agony, no longer being able to scream, as his flames had charred her throat and vocal chords. The courage in her eyes had disappeared and been replaced by desperation. Her body trembled, as it turned black for him. "There," he uttered lowly, "Burning at my feet, begging me to kill you now and end your suffering. That is where you belong."

Sounds of sobbing momentarily caught his attention, instantly remembering the blond girl who had fascinated him prior to his newly found state of excitement. He was going to take a step forward towards her, when Vidar neighed loudly. He stood on his back feet, and truncated Astarot's advance with his landing. The angered King hit the wild forest horse with his reignited hand. "Out of my way, beast!" he bellowed, followed by a loud groan from the injured animal.

"My King!"

The voice of Duke Dreyar stopped him from burning the animal's hair again in his efforts to approach the weeping blond.

"Shouldn't we go inside? I will formally introduce you to my daughter at dinner," Iwan stated, albeit with some jealous hesitation.

Astarot lowered his hand and his fire dissipated, leaving only the one still wrapped around the burning woman beside his feet. "Very well, Dreyar," he stated as he walked back towards him, "Let's go meet your dead wife, then." He stopped for a moment and turned to look at his prey. Pointing at her convulsing body, he yelled demandingly, "Touch her and suffer the same fate!"

Lucy watched as the two men disappeared into the castle, stuck in her place, not even able to move a finger. The King's magic was so much like _his, _yet so merciless and cruel. Astarot's fire burned to maim and destroy, while Natsu's burned to keep warm and alive. He was so immensely powerful, she could still feel the remnants of his magic where she was left standing. She felt something wet and cool on her cheek, which forced her to move her head to her left, only to find Vidar's sad and apologetic eyes on hers. Her hands found their way up to the sides of his muzzle, and he leaned forward to rest it on her chest. She combed his forelock a few times before whispering a few, almost silent words, "I'll be back for you, Vidar. Wait for me."

The forest horse nudged her chest as a sign of understanding, and she sprinted back inside the castle, incapable of looking at Rhea's charcoaled and inert body on her way, the suffocating fire still blazing as she headed towards her grandfather's room.

* * *

___**So... ****How was it**_**_? _****Please, don't forget to let me know what you all** **thought.  
**And thus, Astarot has met our heroine! And you're getting a better picture of how psychotic both villains really are... They're so much fun to write. There's so much that I could say about this chapter, but I'll wait to hear your reactions and comments.

Chapter 11 is titled "..and Its Wavy Winds of Purpose," and for the preview, I thought to give you a teaser of what a confrontation between Astarot and Iwan would look like: Astarot's own anger rose, his pupils now showing a pair of dangerous red flames within them. "You are telling me," he seethed, "You let the only daughter of Layla Heartfilia escape from your castle?" He approached the fuming man, grabbing him by his collar with uncontrollably fire-warmed hands and lifting him up from the ground. "Do you even know who that woman really was?" he yelled back in his face.  
Guess that gave you a hint of what Lucy was planning on doing at the end of this chapter, right? :)


	12. Chap11: and Its Wavy Winds of Purpose

Hello everyone! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, the favorites, and alerts. You're the most awesome readers... I apologize for this chapter coming out later than it normally does, but Thanksgiving came in the way of my writing.

_Fire King - _Like always, thanks for reviewing and supporting the story. Ah, well, glad you caught Capricorn's words... that should all make sense later on, let's say chapter 15 or so. XD And, "Lucy's fake father," as you put it, is not going to have a very nice day in this chapter. Let's say that "you reap what you sow," and he lives a very troubled existence.  
_Asai - _Thanks for the review, again. Lol, well, yes, let me just say that Astarot will not be very happy when he finds out he fathered a son. I'd say shit will break, but people getting burned to death might be more appropriate. XD (won't give any spoilers). And the mystery of Lucy's dad will be resolved somewhat soon. Layla had told Lucy Iwan wasn't her father when she was seven, but she didn't reveal his identity until the night before she died.  
_Anonymous - _Thanks for the constant reviews and support. There's no need to thank me; you take the time to review my work, the least I could do is answer you fully. And yes, Maximus is def. the best character in the movie, the thief/hero was bland at best, and the lack of consistency on how Rapunzel's hair behaves annoyed me, to be perfectly honest. Lucy is def. getting out of there. She couldn't stay, once Layla isn't there to protect her somewhat. (Makarov would've gotten her out of there earlier, but just couldn't do that to Layla). I'd agree that villains are as important as heroes in any story, and don't worry, Astarot, Nyoka, and Iwan will get their times to shine constantly. :) And finally, their reuniting is necessary before everyone can go face the King, so it won't be too long, but not just yet. If that makes any sense, lol.  
_Jizang - _Thanks for the reviews and support. I'm glad you're still following. :)  
_Guest 11/16 -_ Thanks for the review! Hope I didn't keep you up too long. On that note, here's another chapter to deprive you from sleep some more, XD._  
Twistedkorn - _Thanks again! Sorry if I kept your phone empty for a few extra days... Hope the chapter makes up for it.  
_MandyCandy - _Thank you for your reviews. Really, I feel honored you like my story so much. Sorry I kept you waiting longer than both you and I would've wanted. But, alas, here is chap. 11.  
_Ree-Vance - _Well, thank you! Love that I'm being called a "young lady," which I technically am, but have my doubts sometimes. lol. Glad you like the story, and thanks for the praises, they're greatly appreciated.

So, this chapter is the first look at the set of consequences Layla's death brought about. Not only her actual leaving their world, but also the words she said on those last few moments, to both Iwan and Lucy. Like the first confrontation between Astarot and Iwan, and it won't be a pretty one... I know there is also a part in the middle of this chapter involving two characters that will really catch you off guard. I'll give some further explanation at the end of the chapter, so I don't ruin the surprise, but man, it is sort of an ironic twist given my views on FT... This chapter has a bit of everything, and the last "section" had my geeky, dragon-obsessed self grinning like an idiot. And to tease you into reading with excitement, prepare for the first revelation of Natsu's Qismat Ialu! Enjoy! ^.^ Oh, and all three psychos, Astarot, Nyoka, and Iwan, are featured...

* * *

Summary: Get ready to get tossed into a world where people are all "bound" to each other through their past and their present, by who they are and by who they decide to be. Where fate and choice clash and a single decision can change the future. There is no such thing as coincidences in this world, but neither are we pawns of a prefixed destiny. Natsu and Lucy might have been destined to meet, but they_chose_ to keep their promises to each other. Born in a world plagued by death and governed by a tyrant, Natsu Dragneel held the power to restore Fiore to what it once was. When he met Lucy Heartfilia, he promised to always protect her. However, before embarking on the journey to complete his training, he made a decision in order to keep his promise to his dearest friend. A decision that would change everything... Performing a Magic Binding...

* * *

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. The plot, and the added bunch of psychopaths, the nice little people here and there, and awesome Vidar (and by consequence all wild forest horses) are mine.

* * *

"The Fire that Binds Us"

Chapter 11: …and Its Wavy Winds of Purpose

Fairy Tail's strategy team had gathered once again after Laxus's return from his father's castle. He had brought back with him invaluable information he had immediately shared with the rest of them. Jellal had been the most pleased, his body language easily betraying his relaxed expression. The past few months had been extremely stressful for all of them, especially Gray. His sister had leaked some fretful news to them, and he had been urging her to leave her post and return to Magnolia before it was too late, but she continued to refuse. She argued the new mage army Astarot was building wasn't complete, and that she could still get some valuable information about it, stating she wouldn't rest until she discovered everything about the highly praised "Sivridis-Kan." She insisted there was more to that secret project than what had been disclosed to the regular troops, noticing the mages that were taken into the program never returned to their barracks, and the few who did showed the most gruesome apathy and cruelty towards those who used to be their friends. Gray was frustrated, knowing his sister was right but worrying for her nonetheless.

Jellal, for his part, had been even more reclusive and secretive than usual after the mentioning of the man who had been put in charge of the royal project. They had identified him as the same man mentioned in the records they had recovered during the mission in which Laki had been taken prisoner, and they only knew his name. This man, called Nyoka, was apparently a foreigner who had joined Astarot since early on in his years outside of Fiore; but they still didn't know what sort of magic he manipulated. The blue-haired man had also been let down after they failed to recruit the daughter of the former commanding officer, Gildarts Clive. They had continued to try, but the twenty-two-year old always refused their offers without even hearing their reasons. Furthermore, they had still to locate the prison where the Death Bringer was being kept, and that troubled them greatly. They had yet to share that information with anyone else in the group, but he knew they would have to do it soon.

Laxus hadn't spoken to anyone about it, but he believed Jellal was still keeping important secrets from the rest of them. For some reason, he felt as if those secrets weren't only part of his mysterious past, but also concerned the war they were preparing to fight. He and Mirajane had had many discussions on the matter, always arriving at the same conclusion: they trusted the man, so if he was hiding something from them, he had to have a very powerful reason to do so. His relationship with the white-haired mage continued to complicate as well. His heart yearned for her, but he still refused to put her in danger and allow his own shortcomings to fail her as he had failed his mother. He couldn't allow it, and she seemed to have resigned to the impossibility of the relationship they both desired. He saw the looks his comrades gave him when he passed through the hallways in their headquarters. They pitied him, and he hated it. He had never disclosed his personal life for a reason. He needed to protect his allies from his father; and, as long as that man remained ignorant of the true magnitude of his powers, they would be safe from Iwan's wrath. But he was no fool. He knew the second the war exploded, his identity would be revealed and his father would show no mercy against him or his friends. Keeping Mirajane as far away from him as possible was his only option, since he knew she'd be the first one his father would target.

"This is more than we could have expected," Jellal finally said, "We will wait for the Dragneel heir to finish his training at Aberash. As for the Bearer, we will have to comply with her wishes as well. We cannot win this war without them. The magic Astarot commands is uncanny, we have yet to see what he is truly capable of."

"What do you mean?" Levy asked warily.

Jellal sighed. "Did you really think the King would be stupid enough to disclose his true source of power and strength before identifying who his enemy is?" he responded. "Don't be fooled," he continued immediately after, adopting a serious tone and making sure everyone followed his words, "Astarot might look like a deranged lunatic because of his taste for gore and destruction, but he is not an idiot. Unlike the Duke, who loses control over his emotions, he is calculating and he studies his enemies extensively before attacking. He devastates his opponents because he always has the upper hand in battle, and it doesn't help that he controls such powerful magic. He is a psychopath, but a very smart and dangerous one for that matter. Everything that he does, he does with purpose."

Silence reigned over the small chamber after he had finished speaking. He crossed eyes with Laxus, who gave him a nod, and then found Erza's. She read him immediately, ordering everyone to head back to their posts and continue their assigned jobs, while getting a hold of Gray's hand under the table to signal him to remain in the room.

Once Mirajane and Levy had left, Jellal released Juvia's skirt and gave Erza a look to close the door again. After the redhead had finished her task, he took a deep breath and fixed his eyes on the two bewildered mages. "Gray, Juvia," he stated seriously, "Now that the Dragneel heir has been identified and we know he will fight with us, your mission has changed."

The addressed mages exchanged confused looks before returning their attention to the blue-haired man. Their heads shifted when the other male in the room spoke instead. "We want to give you a special task. We need you to locate someone for us," Laxus said soberly. He ran a hand through his short, blond, and disarrayed hair, "What we are about to tell you is top secret. No one can know about this mission, not even Mira or Levy. Are we understood? Can we count on you?"

They nodded immediately, almost in perfect synchronicity, both knowing they would give their lives for the cause. They knew the stakes were high; and if they wanted to win, they needed to put everything at risk, even their own lives. The mission was simple enough: Find the Death Bringer's prison cell, but do it without being found out or compromising their position. They couldn't let Astarot know they knew of Zeref's imprisonment. They needed to find him, and wait until the right time to act.

* * *

When Lucy came into the Saint Wizard's prison room, he found him already waiting for her. He was staring at her with a serious look of imminence he had never used on her before.

"He saw you, didn't he?" he simply asked.

Lucy nodded. "I was stupid! His eyes were so much like Natsu's, and I let my guard down for a moment!" she said, grief making her stutter, "And that mistake cost Rhea her life!"

Makarov opened his arms and she quickly ran to get the comfort she needed. He caressed her head softly for a few seconds before taking a step back and forcing his granddaughter's face up to look at him. "I knew this day would come," he started calmly, "We must get you out of this castle immediately, Lucy dear. It is no longer safe for you to be here." He waited for her assent before continuing, "It is even more urgent that we do it now, if the King has seen you. Do you think he saw enough to figure you out?"

Lucy shook her head, standing up and regaining her composure. "I'm not sure," she admitted, "It was only for a second. I snapped out of that trance quickly. He couldn't have seen my magic, but I don't know if he had enough time to recognize Natsu's flames."

"There's hope then," he said, letting a loud breath leave his mouth. "If he had identified either yours or your dragon-slayer friend's magic, things would be almost impossible. We are lucky his flames behave so differently to the King's that it would've taken him greater inspection to recognize them." He walked over to his desk, where the black shimmering cloak he had once lent her laid neatly folded. He took it, along with a sizeable pouch full of money. Returning to her, he put both objects in her hands and said, "Lucy dear, you will have to leave the castle now. There's no time to lose. Take advantage of the fact that both the Duke and the King are occupied with Layla. Grab Vidar and run. No matter where you go, just run and keep yourself hidden until he returns from Aberash."

She was a little surprised by his statement, but held onto the cloak and sack firmly and nodded her understanding. He noticed her reaction and spoke again, "Take this with you. There's some money there to get you started, but don't hesitate to ask your spirits for help. The cloak is made of dragon scales and if you want to escape the King's dragon senses, you will need it."

"What dragon scales, Grandpa?" she asked instinctively.

He sighed, "These are the scales of the black dragon of the apocalypse, Lucy. His scales will conceal you from everything you consider an enemy. That is why they protected you from the rain the night you last saw Natsu, but did not mask your scent from him. I don't have enough time to give you all the details on how the magic works, but hopefully you will be able to find something in the book I gave you later. For now, it is enough that you concentrate on passing by unnoticed; think of your sounds, your scent, your movements…"

Lucy nodded and encased the old man in a tight embrace. "I will miss you, Grandpa, and we will come back for you. I won't leave you here, I promise," she said, while two stubborn tears slid down her eyes.

His own eyes watered and his hold on her intensified, "Take care of yourself, Lucy. Don't think of me. Find your friend and free Fiore from its shackles." After a long moment, he broke apart and found her eyes once more. "Do you have everything you need? The dragon book I surrendered to you?" he asked.

"All is fine. It's in the Celestial Realm," she explained, "I'll go find Vidar the moment I leave you." She took a deep breath before continuing, "There's one more thing I need to say to you before I go." She waited for his nod and then proceeded, telling him everything her mother had said to her the night before she passed away. She couldn't risk him not knowing the truth. Her mother's choices had affected his children, and he deserved an explanation for the things that had happened and continued to occur in Fiore regarding Fairy Tail. She told him of Laxus's visit and of the activities he had been engaged in since his own escape from the castle. The reemergence of Fairy Tail… She saw him smile at the mere mention of the idea, his grandson taking over his family's responsibilities and doing it with such honor and dedication.

After she had finished divulging her own secrets, the old man embraced her again, pulling away shortly after with a new, fond smile gracing his face. His hand traveled to her left cheek as he thanked her for revealing such delicate information to him. She simply nodded, and he stepped back a little before looking intently into her eyes and saying, "If that is the case and you have agreed to join your brother in his quest, I will like to extend to you now the official offer to join the Royal Fairy Tail Mage Army, Lucy dear. Would you accept?"

Lucy's own kind smile adorned her face as she gave him her affirmative answer, wondering where he was going as he started walking back towards his desk to ransack its many drawers.

"Where would you like me to place your mark, Lucy dear, and in what color?" the old man asked, turning towards her a few loud minutes later and carrying with him a small and unfamiliar device in his hands.

She remained silent for a moment, and then said in a determinate voice, "On my right hand, Grandpa. I want it to remind me of my connection to my Celestial Sprits, of Mamma, and of my responsibilities as a stellar mage."

He smiled, letting her know he approved of her choice. Once he was closer to her, she grabbed her right hand, and asked again, "In what color, Lucy dear?"

The girl readied to speak, but stopped before uttering any words. She immediately averted her gaze, choosing to stare oddly at the floor, and blushed a bright shade of red. "Pink," she finally murmured, keeping her reason for that particular choice to herself.

Makarov smiled warmly at her, even if she couldn't see his affectionate reaction. He decided against commenting on the matter, respecting her granddaughter's decision to keep the deeper meaning of her relationship with the pink-haired Dragneel private, just as much as her own feelings for him.

With a light touch on her hand, the symbol was imprinted on her skin. She stared at it lovingly and proudly. "I will make honor of the title, Grandpa," she said, her self-assured tone in her voice once again.

He nodded and uttered a spell over her hand, releasing a light bubble of white magic that soon covered her mark. When it dissipated, the symbol had disappeared. "Take this as preventive measures, dear," he told her, "Once you decide it is safe to reveal your membership, just utter the reversal of the enchantment and the seal will break."

She smiled at him again, "I understand."

"Time to go, Lucy dear," he said immediately after, pulling away from her again, "Time is an invaluable asset. The sooner you leave, the more distance you will put between yourself and the King and Duke. You have trained enough; you know what to do, and how to survive. There's nothing left for you here."

She approached her grandfather and embraced him again, saying nothing more and letting the warm tears leave her eyes. She stepped away, giving him one last smile and nod full of determination before wiping her face clean and putting the dragon-scaled cloak over her. She took one last deep breath to clear her mind and exited the room, heading directly to the stables where she knew Vidar stood waiting for her.

She rushed down the spiral staircase, taking one last moment to put the hood over her head before leaving the secret passage and focusing solely on getting through unseen. She reached the courtyard quickly, making her stealthy way through the shadows and into the stables. Vidar noticed her instantly and turned his head towards her, taking one hesitant step in her direction upon seeing her cloaked form. She approached her friend slowly and quietly. "It's alright, Vidar," she whispered in a calmed voice, "We are leaving tonight, as soon as I gather some provisions for our journey," while petting his head lightly.

The wild forest horse nodded and proceeded to drink and eat his fill of the water and food still available to him. In the meantime, Lucy had found a mid-sized bag in which she dropped her whip, some remnants of food, Vidar's brush, and a first aid kit. She would need to treat the wound Astarot had given him later before it got infected. She returned to him and tied the bag tightly around his neck. Caressing his back one last time, she guided him through the night's darkness out of the castle, silently thanking the heavens for their mournful state, which was keeping them unseen. It seemed as if her mother had found a way to help her one last time after death, fulfilling the task she had been sent to do until the very end. They walked together in perfect silence until she deemed it safe to mount him, immediately allowing him to run at top speeds. The two rushed through the forest bordering the Dreyar lands as fast as they could, her holding onto his mane tightly, directing his way, and him galloping steadily and deftly through the bushy terrain. She never looked back, getting farther and father away from the only place she'd ever known but had never called home. The place she would only gaze at once again to bring about its destruction.

* * *

Astarot entered the great hall at Dreyar Castle and smiled immediately, the room reeking of the powerful and captivating smell of human blood. His visit to the Duke had been extremely rewarding thus far. The moment he had seen Lady Layla's face, he had confirmed what he and Nyoka had suspected for a long time. Besides, if there had been any doubt about her connection to the star, the sky's behavior had only confirmed it. The deceased woman was most definitely an envoy from the Tikvah Alaula; and now that she was dead and out of the way, she had left an unprotected and open path to the Bearer. They had still to locate that particular person, but Nyoka's success with the Sivridis-Kan had made up for the delay. Once his mage army became operational, they would dedicate more time to find the Bearer while annihilating Fairy Tail in the process.

Layla was indeed a beautiful woman, and he knew that if Iwan hadn't kept her away from him all those years, he would have taken her for his own without a second thought. She was too much of a temptation to be left alone. In a strange way, he thanked the Duke's paranoid obsession, given that if he had taken the Heartfilia heir, he might've ended up killing her too early to realize her real importance. The resemblance between mother and daughter was uncanny, and just thinking that the younger blond was related to the Duke seemed difficult, but apparently not impossible.

The girl hadn't made an appearance during dinner the night before, much to his annoyance, but he had dismissed her absence as part of her mourning. After all, he had burned her teacher to death, he had concluded, once he had been informed of the despicable woman's position at the castle later on that day. At the thought, his hand unconsciously moved to his perfectly even right cheek, no longer showing any hints of the nasty cut she had given him earlier. He scowled; he couldn't wait to get back to Vesta and his warm, red pool of life. He still, however, needed to examine the young Dreyar and decipher what he had seen in her eyes. It had only been for a moment, but he could've sworn he saw protective flames dancing in her pupils. From what the Duke had told him, the girl was not trained in any magic at all, but she clearly had magic within her, as both of her parents should've passed on to her the day of her conception. Neither of her parents, though, had a history of fire magic, so why should the girl's soul be ablaze? The matter troubled him; but regardless of the answer, she had potential and he desired her. And so, he would have her.

The young blond hadn't joined them for breakfast that morning, either; and when she didn't show up for lunch, the Duke immediately sent out to find her, only to realize she had taken her wild forest horse and escaped the premises. Iwan was furious and had sent out a large group of his soldiers to bring her back, but if the girl was half as smart as he believed she was, he knew she would be too far away for them to catch up to her anytime soon. She had spunk, something akin to a fire burning within her – fire mage or not –, and it absolutely drove him crazy with want.

The Duke finally entered the great hall loudly, still screaming at his soldiers to search every corner of the castle. After a deep breath to pleasurably inhale the putrid and delicious smell of blood, Astarot's luscious smirk returned. "So, tell me, Dreyar, what happened in this room?" he asked, his fingers touching over one of the stone columns as he looked back at his host with a derisive and derogatory gaze.

Iwan's face got serious and his rising anger overwhelmed his features. His muscles tensed and his hands fisted; and the King's superhuman senses heard him growl and mumble curses at his dead wife.

"That is none of your concern, Astarot! What I do or not do in _my_ own castle is my business alone," he yelled, losing all of his composure, his eyes glaring darkly at the other man, who was still staring at him with a mocking smirk and not caring for the personal address he had just used.

However, the dark-haired Dragneel's eyes darkened, seconds later. "That is _King_ Astarot Dragneel to you, Dreyar!" he bellowed back at him. His alit hands released a sudden flare that pushed the Duke back, as his hands reached for his chest and he let out a painful scream. "Let me rephrase that. I was not asking you, Dreyar, I was commanding you. Now, speak!"

Iwan's eyes shot up and buried into the King's, coughing before he could stand up straight. His wrath escalated and took over him as he opened his mouth to yell his answer back, "That bitch! That fucking bitch!" His left fist found its way onto one of the columns beside him, breaking the structure with his powerful blow. The pieces of shattered stone fell onto the floor, making it tremble as they landed.

The two figures remained unfazed. King Astarot staring intently at his ally as he was overcome by his dark emotions. The Duke took a deep breath, his eyes still locked on the King's as he continued, his anger spiraling out of control and blood dripping from his left hand, "That whore lied to me all these years! The girl is not mine; and that bitch dared to confess her adultery to me and then die!" He walked closer to the King, lowering his tone a little, "I was furious, and someone needed to pay for what she did, so I killed every last one of the night guards on duty that night. I watched my raging dolls slice their skin open and reveled at their screams, wishing they were hers. Then, I watched as their blood flowed out of their dead bodies and pooled all over my floor at my feet, imagining it was hers… She had no right to do that to me!"

Astarot's own anger rose, his pupils now showing a pair of dangerous red flames within them. "You are telling me," he seethed, "You let the only daughter of Layla Heartfilia escape from your castle?" He approached the fuming man, grabbing him by his collar with uncontrollably fire-warmed hands and lifting him up from the ground. "Do you even know who that woman really was?" he yelled back in his face.

He watched his prisoner's bewildered face, and, without waiting for an answer, continued, still brusquely shaking the man in his grip and burning his neck, "Layla Heartfilia was an envoy of the star, Dreyar!" His own anger was beginning to gain up on him, instantly realizing the implications of the Duke's belated confession. "And if that girl is not yours, that means she could be another one of those envoys. Do you understand what I am saying to you?"

Iwan's eyes had widened as he heard the King speak, knowing perfectly well to what he was alluding to and barely nodding his affirmative response. Astarot released him and he fell to the ground coughing, his hands immediately finding their way to his scorched neck and his eyes still fixed on the furious King.

Astarot stared down at him. "You better wish your troops find that girl, Dreyar; and when they do, you will bring her to me," he added. "Am I understood?"

"Ye–yes, My King," he chocked out, still trying to recuperate from the attack. His neck itched uncomfortably, burning more acutely at the touch on his own skin.

"Good. Since she is not your blood, you have no claim over her. I want her, Dreyar. Once I am done with her, you may have her," the King instructed, "But, if you dare touch her before I am through with her, you will suffer the full weight of my anger. Is that clear?"

Iwan bowed his head, struggling through the pain to provide his answer, "Understood, My King. I appreciate His Majesty's kindness in still letting me play with her once he is satisfied."

Astarot snickered eerily. "Your lust will be your downfall, Dreyar," he warned. "But you are most welcome. What I really desire, if she truly possesses it, is her magic. You know I tire of women rapidly. I will try not to kill her and leave something for you behind. After all, you have been a _faithful_ _subject_ all these years."

He nodded again from his position on the floor before he tiredly picked himself up. The King was walking out of the great hall and he watched him leave as he leaned on a column to help him stand up. He watched Astarot turn to face him once more, just as he reached the threshold of the room, and say, "I didn't know you had it in you, Dreyar. Next time you lose control, I would very much like to witness it."

He didn't respond to that last remark, and simply continued to recuperate and let his own anger settle. He knew he couldn't go against the King's commands. The man was too powerful and outclassed him as a mage. Furthermore, he had that strange creature aiding him. In all of his years allied with Astarot, he had never liked that hunchback, Nyoka. He despised him, in fact. The deformed man gave him derisive looks each and every time he encountered him, and he didn't like it one bit. He knew, however, that he had no choice but to comply with the King's orders. He had sealed his fate the second he had decided to join forces with the last Dragneel, and now he had to deal with the consequences of that choice. _Damn you, Astarot. Damn you._

* * *

Seven nights after their secret meeting, Gray and Juvia sat together on the only balcony at Fairy Tail headquarters, gazing at the starry night sky in silence and pondering about the high risk their new mission entailed. They were heading out the next morning, not knowing for certain when or if they would return. The two had grown so close after working together for the past three years, he could no longer picture his life without her. Juvia had become his companion after Ultear had left to infiltrate Astarot's army, and he found her company more and more pleasing each day. He couldn't explain how it had happened, but one morning he had woken up missing the azure-haired girl, wanting her to be by his side when he opened his eyes to meet the brand new day. She gave him support, and listened to his troubled mind with patience and understanding. She had helped him deal with the guilt that still tortured him over the death of his older brother, forcing him to channel all of his pent-up anger into aiding Fairy Tail.

He feared his feelings, nonetheless, but he was secretly glad others didn't know of his distressful situation, as was the case with Laxus and Mirajane. He also suspected there was more to the relationship between Jellal and Erza, but those two were masters at keeping their emotions to themselves. Their past was murky and painful, and he was smart enough to intuit that their hidden and unrealized feelings for each other had something to do with it. He was growing anxious about the new mission they had been handed, and he worried for his partner. He knew he wouldn't be able to control his surroundings completely if the Death Bringer was involved, and the woman sitting next to him had become too important for him to put in jeopardy. He understood they had both agreed to this lifestyle when they had stamped their bodies, but things were not so simple anymore. His feelings complicated everything, and he lived in the constant fear that she would keep her promise and sacrifice her life to save his own.

Gray turned slightly to his right and glanced at Juvia's exposed leg. Her skirt had moved, making one of its long slits reveal her dark blue Fairy Tail mark on her left thigh, precisely over her two pronounced scars.

"Juvia?" he asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had surrounded them for some time, "Why do you cover your scars like that? They are nothing to be ashamed of."

The azure-haired eighteen-year old turned his way, finding his ultramarine eyes and giving him a quizzical smile. "Hide?" she said softly, "Juvia is not hiding them, Gray." She watched the bewildering look that appeared on his face, and giggled at his confusion. She scooted over closer to him, grabbing his left hand in the process and guiding it back to her leg. She made him trace her scars over her leg, the newly born skin that rose over the rest of her even and toned thigh that created rugged plains. She had always found it an ironic twist of fate that the two scars that had forced her to make life pledges were so close to each other.

Juvia couldn't explain it, and felt constantly overwhelmed. Falling in love with Gray Fullbuster had been easier than she had ever expected. He was smart, strong, and understanding. No matter how much he reproached himself for his past lack of action, he was braver than any man she had ever met. He had helped her without even knowing her, risked his own life for a stranger he knew nothing about. Likewise, having him as her partner both reassured and troubled her. It facilitated the task of keeping her life vow, but it also made it all the more difficult to stop her growing feelings for him from developing further. She also knew they were facing an unscrupulous enemy that would exploit any weakness that existed among them. That was a fact she definitely couldn't ignore; it would be fatally naïve to do so. He already had to worry about his sister, and she refused to add another charge to his long list of preoccupations. She wanted to protect him above everything else, even if his actions told her more and more each day that he wished to do the same for her.

"Juvia placed her mark there to remind her of her vows, of both of them. Juvia failed once, but she is not going to let that happen again. Fairy Tail is Juvia's purpose, Gray. It reinforces her promises; and thus, her mark graces the part of her body she values the most. It is the proud recognition of the duties Juvia still has on this world," she told him with kind determination.

He let her guide his hand, his fingertips touching the rough and tore skin while his eyes followed their movements. "They're beautiful," he stated in a low, yet firm voice. He raised his head in search of her deep blue eyes that complimented her wavy hair so perfectly, realizing he had lost the rest of his words in the process. She met his eyes and smiled shyly at him, her left hand moving up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. She released his hand, but he kept his soft touches to her thigh, as he delineated her scars in what had become a rhythmic motion.

Silence ruled once more, but this time, the two mages were staring at each other's bright orbs instead of the celestial bodies above them. The distance between them began to shorten, just as he raised his right hand to cup her cheek and slowly let it make its way to the nape of her neck, disappearing underneath her soft tresses. Her own hands had begun to move; and while her left hand was holding her straight, her right had found his left, their fingers intertwining together. They were getting closer, feeling each other's warm breaths against their own skin. His right hand had become impatient, and was now pulling at her neck to quicken her approach. They both knew that once their lips touched, there would be no turning back. They would be forced to accept their true feelings for each other and made them public; but in that desperate moment, knowing death might be awaiting them once the sun rose the following morning, passion overdrove rationality.

"Gray!" He heard a distance voice yell his name.

"Gray!" The voice called again, getting closer.

"Gray! Juvia! I have been looking for you everywhere!" Levy yelled, running to get closer to the other two mages. The befuddled couple had remained in their position, simply turning their attention to the petite girl who was calling them. She greeted them with a soft and knowing smile. She knew her friends better than anyone, especially Juvia, and was happy for them. They deserved happiness, even if the rest of the world seemed to overwhelm them with its own catastrophic state.

"I need you both to come with me," she finally said, catching her breath. "We got problems."

Gray was the first to stand up, and quickly helped Juvia do the same. The three then made their way back towards the meeting room, where the other four mages awaited them. When they entered the room, he analyzed everyone's expression, sensing the tension in the air instantly. Laxus was more serious than he had ever seen him before, and he was frowning. Erza had a firm grip of one of Jellal's shoulders, and Mira's face showed concern.

"What is going on?" he asked, the moment he heard Levy close the door.

Erza sighed. "The plan has changed," she began, signaling for them to take a seat before continuing. She took a deep breath, "Miss Lucy Dreyar has fled Dreyar Castle, and now both Astarot's and the Duke's armies are looking for her. He has even issued a very handsome reward for whoever gives information that leads to her capture. There is only one reason why the Bearer would've left that castle…"

"She has been found out," Juvia completed her sentence, watching her nod.

"We are not sure about that!" Laxus retorted loudly, seconds later. "You don't know my grandfather as well as I do. He could've just helped Lucy escape because things were getting too dangerous for her in there. My father wants my sister, with Layla gone…" He stopped. He hadn't told them about the sort of desire his father harbored for his sister, trying to protect her intimacy as much as he could, but things had rapidly changed once more.

Mirajane gasped and brought her hands to her mouth, her eyes widening in the process. Jellal was still staring intently at him, while Erza continued to keep a firm hold of his shoulder. Levy and Juvia remained quiet, watching the rest of their tensed friends as they examined the situation.

Jellal finally broke the silence, "I don't need to know Makarov to understand that if Astarot is involved, it is because he at least suspects something from her. We've already discussed this Laxus, and the only reason why I am not sending out to find her and bring her back is because of her own request to be left alone. But you should accept the fact that your sister's life is in greater danger now."

"You think I don't know that!" Laxus yelled back, "I understand that better than anyone, but we cannot get involved or we'll only compromise her identity. She is smart and strong, and if my grandfather helped her leave, it was because he knew she could take care of herself."

The tension in the room grew. Gray could tell that the other two males were struggling with their decision to leave the Bearer on her own. He himself was wary of their compromise. She could've changed her mind after the King visited Dreyar castle and finally met her. He didn't completely understand the real purpose behind her requests; but if her own brother had conceded to leaving her to her own devices, he would not question that decision. He ran a hand through his hair before speaking, "That's not the only problem, is it?"

Jellal broke eye contact with the blond man for the first time and stared at him. "No," he admitted, "We've heard from Ultear again."

His eyes widened, immediately recognizing worry in the blue-haired man's tone. "What happened to her? Is she alright?" he asked, almost yelling and losing his composure.

Looking at their faces, Juvia grabbed his hand from underneath the table, squeezing it tightly to give him comfort as they listened to the redhead speak.

"Don't worry, she is safe," Erza stated. "But she only had time to contact us to let us know the Sivridis-Kan has finally been given its first mission. The connection broke after she surrendered their location." Noticing Gray had remained silent and petrified in his seat, she continued, "We want you to lead the force that is heading out to test the King's new army, Gray. Ultear said the mages have been magically tampered with something so that they are almost not human. This is your sister's five years worth of espionage work, and we want you to take full control of the operation. You deserve it."

His muscles relaxed, albeit keeping the firm hold of Juvia's hand. "I will be honored," he replied, "What about my other mission?"

Jellal straightened up. "We have informed Mira and Levy about that particular situation; and they agree that Juvia is the best mage to carry out the job," he answered. "She is the most qualified to do it, since her magic is her best defense against Zeref. I know this is not what either of you would've wanted. It is your choice what mission you take, Gray, but someone else could accompany Juvia in hers if you don't want her to go alone."

He remained completely silent, not knowing how to reply to the previous statement. Given his shocked reaction, Laxus spoke in his stead, while a covert smile graced his face, "We know about the two of you. We are your friends and we are not idiots." He sighed as he stood up from his seat. "We'll let you two discuss it in private," he added, signaling for the rest of their strategy team to leave the room with him.

Once they had been left alone, the two mages remained still and in an uncomfortable silence, until Juvia whispered his name and forced his eyes to hers. "You should take that mission, Gray. Juvia will be fi–"

"I can't let you go alone! That man is too dangerous," he interrupted, "I need to know that you will be safe." His worried eyes and the shaking hold of her hand betrayed his faked composure. "I can't lose you," he confessed with a fragile voice moments later.

"You won't," she answered almost immediately, cupping his cheek with her free hand and offering him a kind smile. He opened his mouth to speak, but her fingers stopped him. "We'll do our job and meet back here. Juvia won't let that man kill her before she fulfills her promise to you."

Without further warning, Gray pulled the mage closer and crashed his lips against hers forcefully, his desperation transmitted by his rough movements. His hand buried in her locks of hair, bringing her closer. In an instant, he rose up from his chair, pushing it back as it fell on the floor with a loud thud, and without breaking their kiss, grabbed her by the hips and sat her on the table. Her hands caressed his exposed chest inquiringly, yet determinately, trying to memorize how every muscle of his body reacted to her touch. He was holding her with both of his hands on her face and hair as he continued to kiss her, his mouth devouring her longtime sentiments and making them his. His tongue tasted hers as she brought her arms around his shoulders to bring him even closer to her. He broke away a lingering moment later, breathing heavily, resting his forehead on hers and keeping his gaze on her blue orbs. The back of his fingers grazed her cheeks affectionately in slow movements, while their chests continued to rise and fall rapidly as they regained their breath.

He enjoyed the magical silence that had formed between them, his chest feeling lighter and his heart beating faster. "I love you, Juvia Lockser," he finally told her, reveling at the feeling her hands, which were now resting on his shoulders, provoked as her thumbs rubbed gentle circles over his exposed skin.

"Juvia loves you, too, Gray Fullbuster," she answered, offering him a kind smile. "She won't leave you, but we need to do our duty, too. Juvia knows you want to lead those troops," she continued, "and you know we must find Zeref."

He sighed, lifting his head a little, but never taking his eyes away from hers. "I know," he conceded. He grabbed her hands before speaking again, "Promise me you'll be caref–"

"Juvia will," she interrupted, "And she knows you'll do the same." He nodded and moved back, letting her get down from the table with a quick jump. Their hands intertwined as she pulled him towards the door and murmured affectionately, "Come on, we still need to tell the rest what we've decided." He stopped her momentarily to steal one last kiss from her before they exited the room and prepared for their new missions and their imminent separation.

The following morning, he watched her leave on her own. Many of their supporters had been present, and they had all been glad when he pulled her in for an unchaste goodbye kiss before she left. He disregarded the catcalls and her sudden temperature rise; he knew this could be the last time they saw each other, and he was not going to run into the battlefield without this last reminder of her. Finding the Death Bringer's prison cell could take many months, and she would be constantly risking her life by entering the possible range of his deranged magic. Meanwhile, he would be facing an army like they had never encountered before. If what his sister had said was correct and the mages had been magically altered, they would be marching blindfolded into battle. They knew nothing of their enemy and their first attack would be nothing more than a testing exercise. He knew there would be casualties, more than what they had already lost in the last few years combined.

* * *

Astarot was livid. They had dared lie to him, and he would never allow that. Three days ago, he had introduced his secret mage army to Fiore. He was extremely pleased with the results. Nyoka had done a magnificent job at poisoning their magic and souls with evil, madness, and darkness. His new soldiers executed orders without a second thought, no matter how ludicrous they were, and for a short while, he had enjoyed his new victory.

The first small village in which he had unleashed his "Blood-Fanged" Army had been completely destroyed and had left no survivors to speak about the devastation. The problem had come after they advanced to the next target, one of the cities that hadn't been paying their taxes as of late. There, a small group of Fairy Tail mages had attacked them. If he was completely honest, the particular statistics of the battle had pleased him immensely. Both sides had bled profusely, and for the first time since the renegade army had arisen, his troops had been able to inflict equal damage and had killed several of their adversaries. He knew that with a little more training and some further enhancement from Nyoka, his blood-fanged warriors would be able to defeat the Fairy scum with no greater difficulty in the future. Fairies weren't geared for war, after all, and his army's sharp canines, as well as his own, craved their blood.

His current anger was due to the fact that the man leading the Fairy Tail Army used a particular form of magic he thought he had eliminated over twelve years ago, Ice: Make magic. The Fullbuster family was supposed to be dead, all of them. And now that he realized his troops had lied to him that night they had returned stating they had killed the two children, he was going to make sure they never lied to him again.

"Let me make this all completely clear to you," he stated, his dark and angry voice echoing in the large courtyard of his army barracks, the wind blowing over his rebellious ebony locks of hair. "I do not care if you were part of the regiment that besieged Fullbuster Castle or not, I want those ten men I ordered to kill that traitor's brats to come forth. If they don't, I will kill every last one of you without hesitation," he continued, emphasizing every word.

Nyoka was standing right beside him with an amused smirk on his face. The hunchback hadn't accompanied the King on that particular mission, having to remain in the Royal Castle to prepare for his monthly bath and recast the freezing spell on their dragon guests, who were kept prisoner in the underground dungeons underneath the castle. He had miscalculated the power of their captives the first time he had conjured the enchantment, but had learned from his mistake and taken the precautions to not let it happen again. He had drained most of his magic and replenishing it had taken several weeks; but he had succeeded, and neither he nor the King had encountered any more trouble in that regard. He had to admit he regretted not witnessing Ur Fullbuster's execution, but his task had been much more important for their long-term plans. Besides, he would have the pleasure of watching those Fairy nuisances be completely and brutally annihilated now, so he couldn't complain.

Nyoka observed the angered man with absolute pleasure and the dark smirk grew as the King spoke, his muscles tensing and the fire in his pupils almost taking over the deep black holes completely. He had returned from Dreyar Castle cursing the Duke for keeping secrets from him and demanding for his bath to be readied. Someone had attacked him while he was away, and even if the forbidden pact he had made years ago increased his already powerful magic, it didn't make him invincible or immortal. At least not yet, once they got a hold of the Tikvah Alaula's magic that would soon change. In the meantime, Astarot would have to continue his monthly baths to keep his pristine and unnaturally fit physique.

The decrepit man's smirk widened when at the lack of reaction from his army, Astarot lit his arms on fire and allowed the flames to grow and tower imposingly over the quivering soldiers. The murmuring among the troops intensified, and soon enough, the terrified soldiers had surrendered the men the King was searching for. They immediately kneeled before him, trembling, and begging for forgiveness.

Astarot laughed. "Forgive?" he said contemptuously, "No, no. You can only fail your King once, incompetent cowards, and that you did over ten years ago when you failed to carry out the simple task I gave you." His flames continued to grow as they began to burn a deep, dark red. "How fucking hard could it be to kill two terrified children?" he bellowed at them, "How could you dare call yourselves proud soldiers of my army if a pair of children outsmarted you? How!" Taking a few seconds, he readdressed his entire corps, "Take this as the most important lesson of your lives. Fail me, and pay with your life. Lie to me and make me look like a fool, and suffer excruciating pain beyond your wildest imagination."

Once he had finished speaking his hands circled in the air, and wide spiraling fire engulfed the men before him. They soon began to scream desperate shrieks of pain as the flames consumed them, burning them slowly onto their deaths.

The King guffawed, clapping once as he approached them while they burned in his unforgiving flames. "Just so you know, your families will be suffering the same fate as you," he said amusedly, the flames in his pupils dancing excitedly. "My loyal servant Nyoka, here, has made sure to recover your names for me, and I will be _personally_ paying a visit to your lovely wives, daughters, and sons soon."

He directed one last scornful look at them, and stepped away. He then brought his left hand to his chest in a quick movement before thrusting it forward again and releasing a bright yellow fire attack, its dancing, deadly flames calcining their bodies in an instant.

"I hope you all learned your lesson," he said as he walked back towards the entrance of the barracks, "This incident better not repeat itself, or I'll kill all of you indiscriminately next time." He disappeared afterwards, followed by Nyoka, and leaving the shocked, trembling, and silent troops behind.

A pair of tearful bistre eyes observed the King as he left the courtyard from the back of the immobile lines of troops. Her fists were shaking in an effort to contain her rage and sorrow. She had known one of the men Astarot had just executed. He was her commanding officer and had taught her most of what she knew about combat. She hadn't even known he had been one of the soldiers who had given chase to her and her brother all those years ago. Bittersweet fate had made sure to keep her ignorant of that fact until the last moment. She felt a tug on her uniform, and turned around to find the innocent face of his fourteen-year-old daughter. The young cerise-haired girl fixed her teary green eyes on hers in silent pleading.

"Come on, Ultear," the girl said, "There's only the two of us left. We're on our own now."

Ultear gave her a faint smile, taking her hand as they walked back into their living quarters. "I won't leave you, Meredy," she told her. "We've almost finished our mission here. Just a few more months of investigation and we can rejoin my brother and Fairy Tail." _Soon, Gray, _she thought as they walked along,_ We'll meet again, soon._

* * *

Igneel sat at the open meadow, waiting for Natsu to show up for his training. They had started to work on the basics of the Dragon Force over a week ago, and the Dragneel was progressing fast. He soon heard the hurried steps of his pupil as he made his way up the glacis towards him. He turned slowly, finding he was alone and unaccompanied by his partner. He frowned, "Natsu, where is Happy? He needs to be here for this part of the training."

Natsu sighed, stepping closer to his teacher. "He isn't coming, Igneel. Not today. I need to talk to you about something important before we move any further," he said seriously.

The red-scaled dragon nodded, pointing at a sport on the ground for him to sit down. The boy followed his silent command, and with another deep breath continued, "I need to tell you something the Qismat Ialu showed me, Igneel." He waited for a brief second to allow the dragon to process the information, and then asked, "Did you know your parents were Farid dragons?"

Igneel's eyes widened, and he took his surprised reaction as a negative response. "You are the progeny of the lightning fire Farid pair, Igneel," he stated after a deep breath. "Which means you can manipulate both elements. I saw your parents nurturing you with both flames _and_ lightning in my dream."

The dragon was too shocked to speak, and simply followed with his eyes as Natsu stood up from where he was sitting and turned to look at him with determination, the same serious expression full of understanding the Dragneel always displayed when his dragon-slayer training was concerned.

Deep onyx eyes found slanted yellow ones as Natsu spoke firmly back at him, "You understand what that means, correct?"

Igneel's stupefaction disappeared, rising from the ground and returning the fiery look his pupil was giving him. He nodded once, and then took a step back. He closed his eyes and focused on his magic soul. He called forth his own dragon spirit flames deep within him, invoking his mother's legacy for the first time. He pushed the fiery flames away, sensing a bright spark underneath their wild movements. He concentrated on dragging it to the forefront, feeling the electrifying tenderness as it came over him immediately and invaded his being entirely. His eyes remained closed and his breathing stable as he worked on bringing the lighting forward and force it to touch his ardent flames. He felt the elements call on each other and combine smoothly the moment they reached one another. The flames became wilder and hotter when they joined with the lighting, and the flashes of lightning turned brighter and faster.

He opened his eyes as he took a deep breath, and leaned back onto his back legs, raising his head proudly before releasing a loud roar out of his throat and spitting incandescent lightning-zapped flames in the process. His powerful roar echoed throughout the valley, resounding boldly over the five mountains. Natsu's own battle roar followed immediately after, the loud and throaty sound emitted as a sign of recognition and admiration. He roared again, the lightning flames bursting out harmoniously with his dragon call. They heard Metalicana's sharp roar next, which was seconded by Gajeel's moments later, watching the two sets of metal gusts conjoining out in the distance. Grandeeney's melodious roar succeeded the iron dragon and dragon-slayer's response to the fire dragon's call, and Wendy's soft roar came last, as their whirlwind breaths danced around each other.

Igneel fell back on his four legs, approaching his apprentice and fixing his enlivened gaze on his. "Are you ready to learn your new element, lightning fire dragon-slayer Natsu Dragneel?" the dragon commanded from above, a third set of lightning flames coming out of his mouth and starting a wildly electrified fire before his pupil.

Natsu stared back at him with dangerously fierce and excited eyes, a knowing grin planted on his face as the flames imbued with lightning reflected on his dark pupils. His dragon teacher repeated the same command he had first given him over twelve years ago, "Step into the fire and consume the flames, dragon-slayer." And he answered with his usual response, his grin widening with intent, "I am all fired up!"

Igneel chuckled as the boy did as he was told and stepped into the fire. The binding was as breathtaking as it had been the first time he had shared his magic element with the Dragneel. The lightning flames embraced him almost immediately, scintillating and sparkling excitedly the moment they came in contact with him.

Natsu let the lightning-zapped flames move around him, grazing his skin and receding in a rhythmic pattern. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, sensing the heat wanting to touch deeper, wanting to become one with him. He opened his eyes and devoured the flames hungrily, not leaving even a single spark unconsumed. When he was finished with this task, he found the dragon's gaze again. "Lightning fire dragon Igneel, son of the fire dragon Nagar and the lightning dragon Flama," he stated respectfully, "You have already taught me how to produce, control, and command the light of the earth. It is now time you teach me how to conjure the light of the sky."

The dragon smirked, knowing the new training would be hard on both him and Natsu. Unlike his pure fire flames, those zapped with lighting behaved differently. They were more jittery and moved at faster speeds. Natsu would have to learn to fuse the two elements and reconcile their differences. He would still, however, be able to solely use pure fire flames, and keep the ones enhanced with lightning for when he truly needed them. They would have to work together on adapting the already learned dragon-slayer and Crimson Lotus moves to the more vibrant lighting fire, and controlling the Dragon Force would require that he could stably interchange between the two flames. Igneel's smirk widened; the following months would bring hard work for both of them, but also huge amounts of fun as they contested with the new element.

He stared at the boy grinning back at him proudly, while wondering what else the Qismat Ialu had shown him. Of one thing, however, he was certain. He had been right; the boy was most definitely exceptional.

* * *

___**So... ****How was it**_**_? _****Please, don't forget to let me know what you all** **thought.  
**So, what about Juvia and Gray, huh? Let me explain. I am sorry if there are some hardcore Juvia fans who were disappointed by not having her call him "Gray-sama." There are two main reasons why I decided against it: 1) There are no Japanese honorifics in this fic, and it would've felt artificial for her to call him that out of nowhere. I played around with the idea of using "Lord Gray" as a substitute, but decided against it. Why? because 2) I firmly believe that any solid, long lasting, and fruitful relationship must be based, among other things, on equality. Both partners must see each other as equals and respect one another to move forward into a relationship. So, Juvia must see Gray in such a way, and him her, for their relationship to work. This is why I said earlier that having them as the first official couple of the fic was something of an ironic twist, since I actually think Gray and Juvia are farther away from actually getting together than most of the other couples in Fairy Tail. That said, I hope you won't mind her calling him simply "Gray," and understand my reasons for suppressing it. However, don't get all hopeful over their happy love story. Yes, theirs will be the least "complicated," and perhaps "tragic," amorous relationship, but that doesn't mean it will be all flowers and rainbows either.

Aside from that, as you could tell, things have been set in motion. Lucy's escaped, The Sivridis-Kan has become operational, Juvia is out to find Zeref, Ultear has made her first appearance and has a young charge with her, Astarot and Iwan are searching for Lucy, Natsu will now use both the earth and sky "lights"... Ah, can't wait for all the fun stuff in the upcoming chapters, like showcasing Astarot's dungeons... But... Moving on to the massive Chapter 12: "Of Fateful Encounters and Familiar Confrontations," which will be divided into three parts. The entire chapter is made up of several "fateful" encounters of different kinds, and "familiar," in all possible meanings of the word, confrontations. So, by all means, don't be afraid to speculate about what sort of encounters and confrontations are coming up. Like, for example, for part 1, I'd decided on having a preview with awesome Gajeel, since we haven't heard from him in a while, and his "fateful encounter(s)": Gajeel had been so lost in his own thoughts about the girl he'd accidentally met almost a month ago, he didn't notice the cloaked figure in front of him and collided with it, forcing them both to the floor. When he made contact with her, a familiar scent instantly hit his nose. He wondered how it could've escaped him before if she had been so close to him; but now that he had touched her skin, he knew perfectly well who the person was. The shocked stranger apologized almost immediately from her position on the floor, her light brown eyes widening as her hands replaced the black hood over her head and covered her braided blond hair.  
Exciting, right?


	13. Chap 12: Of Fateful Encounters---(pt 1)

Hello, everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. You always make my day!

_RandomMeowz - _Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy the chapter!  
_Fire King - _Thanks for the review and support! As for your treat, sadly, I was writing final papers and couldn't really update earlier. But, I'll find some way to make it up to you, XD.  
_Anonymous - _Thanks for the review! No worries, I understand. I'm on the same boat. If that overwhelmed you, just get ready for this chapter... haha. I'm glad you agree on the Gray and Juvia issue, and that you liked the "lights" of the earth and the sky. Okay, okay... Natsu and Lucy reuniting is not that far off, but he needs to finish his training. Then, he's off to find her. She's his priority then. How's that? XD. Ah, yes, awesome Gajeel! There's plenty of him in this chapter.

Alright! So~ Let me just say that I am beyond excited for this chapter. This is where the action begins. Everything that had been building up so far has been leading to this moment. Let's get the final pieces of the puzzle together...  
Quickly, this chapter opens up 8-9 months after the events of chaps. 10 and 11 (for reference let's say Lucy's escape), and it moves in time, until we get to where we left Natsu at the end of chap. 9. Hope you enjoy it! ^.^

* * *

Summary: Get ready to get tossed into a world where people are all "bound" to each other through their past and their present, by who they are and by who they decide to be. Where fate and choice clash and a single decision can change the future. There is no such thing as coincidences in this world, but neither are we pawns of a prefixed destiny. Natsu and Lucy might have been destined to meet, but they_chose_ to keep their promises to each other. Born in a world plagued by death and governed by a tyrant, Natsu Dragneel held the power to restore Fiore to what it once was. When he met Lucy Heartfilia, he promised to always protect her. However, before embarking on the journey to complete his training, he made a decision in order to keep his promise to his dearest friend. A decision that would change everything... Performing a Magic Binding...

* * *

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. The plot, and the added bunch of psychopaths, the nice little people here and there, and awesome Vidar (and by consequence all wild forest horses) are mine.

* * *

"The Fire that Binds Us"

Chapter 12: Of Fateful Encounters and Familiar Confrontations (part 1)

It had been a month since Gajeel had reached Fiore. He had been traveling aimlessly around the foreign country, trying to accustom himself to its way of life and familiarize with the terrain that would soon become his battlefield. The first thing he had noticed upon arriving were the ransom posters circling around about the missing Dreyar heir. He soon realized she was the same "Lucy" Natsu spoke of. He had worried momentarily; but if the girl hadn't been found in almost a year, he assumed she knew how to keep herself hidden. If he was perfectly honest with himself, it hadn't been all that difficult to conceal his own magic or to pass unnoticed, and most people kept a safe distance from him anyway. He didn't give out a friendly aura, and that worked perfectly fine for him. He had grown up in almost complete isolation, and having to cater to large crowds was not his forte, nor did he want it to be for that matter. Thus, he had always chosen to show a rough and cold exterior to others in order to protect himself from harm. He was a man of few words and of even fewer friends. He only gave that title to three mages, his childhood companion Juvia, who he had never seen again after the destruction of his home and hoped to be alive and well somewhere safe, his fraternal sister Wendy, who he had come to completely adore, and his self-proclaimed "dragon brother" Salamander, who had fully earned his respect and admiration. Then, there were his dragon teacher Metalicana, who had helped him become the man he was now, and his Exceed partner Pantherlily, who had taught him the value of partnership and collaboration. The panther-cat was his sole companion, and had recently acquired the habit of traveling perched on his shoulder to avoid unwanted attention. He had soon realized he wasn't the most inconspicuous sort of traveler.

He had never truly given a second thought to his appearance before, and didn't really care what others thought of it. However, he didn't appreciate being immediately judged negatively because of it. In the past month, he had had children run away from him in fright, mothers urging their kids away from his suspicious looks without even thanking him for the help he provided, and bystanders hold onto their belongings tightly when he walked close by them. At first, this behavior had surprised him, but as it tended to repeat itself, over and over, everywhere he went, he began to get used to it and eventually learned to brush it off completely. That sort of reaction was so usually the case, he had never really stopped pondering about _her_ behavior. That mysterious blue-haired girl he'd met his first week in Fiore, and the first person that had shown him kindness aside from his dragon family. The first outsider, so to speak, who hadn't judged him prematurely for his appearance, and had seen past it and into his true self.

The day he met her, he had been waiting for Pantherlily, who had taken flight outside of town to do some reconnaissance work. He had just helped an eight-year-old boy find his mother, and the woman had criticized his hairstyle and overall appearance before snatching the kid away from him and walking in the opposite direction. He hadn't even gotten an appreciative comment from her for finding the lost child. Feeling somewhat annoyed and confused, he had sat down on a nearby bench as he let out a loud and frustrated sigh. He had snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone giggle to his left. Lifting his piercing, red slanted eyes, he found amused, bright hazel orbs staring back at him. They looked into each other's eyes for a silent moment before she offered him a gently smile. She told him she liked the way he looked, that his appearance suited him and he shouldn't change it or take other people's opinions too seriously. She believed his tough and uncaring look only shielded his loyal and strong soul, but that the combination of the two made him truly unique. He was so shocked at first, it took him a prolonged second to utter his thanks as he fixed his gaze on hers again.

The eye contact broke once Pantherlily returned from his expedition, deftly landing on the dragon-slayer's lap. The girl fawned over the "adorable, fluffy creature," as she had referred to his partner, not waiting for his consent to touch the Exceed. The black panther-cat had instantly liked the girl, and had easily surrendered to her affectionate petting. She was scratching his furry head with her nails bunched up, when someone called her name from afar, making her stand up with a quick jump. She apologized for her sudden reaction, returning the cat to his lap, and told them she had lost track of time and needed to go. Before leaving, however, she unwrapped the red and yellow bandana from her hair and offered it to him, blushing slightly as she gave him one last smile and insisted on the vibrantly colored fabric being a gift. He took it from her hands hesitantly, and she waited for him to wrap it around his head, pulling his rebellious black mane away from his face once set in place. She gave him one last approving nod, saying it fitted him perfectly, and waved goodbye as she walked away, her comforting smile still on her friendly face. Once she was a fair distance away, she murmured words she thought he hadn't heard; but given his enhanced dragon senses, he had listened to them clearly, and they had called forth his own sheepish grin onto his shocked face. He had never heard a girl say he looked roguishly handsome before; yet he had to admit the petite young woman was devishly good looking herself, even with the natural naïveté and innocence she eradiated.

Gajeel had been so lost in his own thoughts about the girl he'd accidentally met almost a month ago, he didn't notice the cloaked figure in front of him and collided with it, forcing them both to the floor. When he made contact with her, a familiar scent instantly hit his nose. He wondered how it could've escaped him before if she had been so close to him; but now that he had touched her skin, he knew perfectly well who the person was. The shocked stranger apologized almost immediately from her position on the floor, her light brown eyes widening as her hands replaced the black hood over her head and covered her braided blond hair.

"You're Salamander's ma… I mean, friend," he stated, incapable of keeping his own surprise to himself.

His statement got the girl's attention, and she gave him a confused look as her head tilted sideways, "Salamander?"

Gajeel incorporated almost instantly and shook his head, helping the girl stand up as well, "Natsu. You are his–"

Her eyes immediately widened again as she interrupted him, "You know Natsu? How?" tightening the hold she still had of his hand. Before he could respond, she spoke again in a quieter voice, "Follow me, we can't stay here."

He simply nodded and allowed the girl to guide him through the streets, out of the busy town and into the forest outside of it. She walked further in, reaching a clearing where a weird, Byzantium-colored animal was waiting for her. The creature tensed the second they entered the clearing; but after a soft smile from her and a few words explaining he was a friend, it calmed down.

He had been so concentrated on staring at the horse-like creature, he didn't realize she was now observing him and giggling at his own bewildered expression. "His name is Vidar, and he's a wild forest horse. I take it they're not common wherever it is you come from," she said, inevitable amusement still lingering in her voice, yet successfully capturing his attention.

He turned to look at her, scratching the back of his head nonchalantly and with an almost annoyed expression. "No, there're no such creatures in the Fer Fjords," he said. He watched her take a seat on the grassy ground, the cloak still covering her completely and her scent disappearing from the air again. After a brief pause, he added, "You're Lucy, right?"

She nodded, offering him another smile as she gestured for him to sit beside her. "I am, but, please, tell me, what is your name? And how do you know Natsu?" she asked, her anxiety growing as she continued, "Is he back?"

He complied, approaching the girl and sitting down quickly. "The name's Gajeel Redfox," he stated, "And, no, he's not. I met him in Aberash. I had been there for a while, so I finished my training before him. We agreed to meet back here once he completed his."

"Aberash?" she interjected, "But… that means you… you are a Drakonian heir! How is that even possible?" She was vastly surprised; she had been told all Drakonians were dead, leaving only Natsu and Astarot Dragneel alive. Wishing there had been survivors to Astarot's incessant hunt seemed almost a futile cause, but apparently not a lost one. Dragon-Slaying magic was one of the most powerful types of magic that existed in their world; and having more than one practitioner to fight alongside them against Astarot was an advantage she hadn't even conceived of, but that surely changed their strategy now.

"I am, but no one knows of my existence," he responded soberly. "My home was burned down to ashes when I was about to get initiated in my magic training. I can't call that luck, since fate really does a number on all of us…" He paused for a moment. "I had to meet the Salamander to realize that, though," he explained seconds later.

After a deep breath, he spoke again. "I have a younger sister, too, but she stayed in Aberash where she can be safe. This war will get bloody and she's all I have left," he confessed, instantly deciding that if Natsu trusted her, he would trust her as well. He knew their meeting hadn't been a coincidence; and as far as he was concerned, he would do everything in his power to protect the girl in his friend's absence. If she was alone, that also meant the Wielder hadn't found her yet and that the Protector was no longer capable of doing her duty.

He appreciated Lucy's easygoing personality, alongside the gentle and friendly attitude she showed towards him. Aside from the petite blue-haired girl from the park, she was the only one who had shown him kindness and had treated him fairly from the start. He was surprised at how easy it was to tell her his story. The girl possessed a bewitching kindness he couldn't ignore; and in an understandable phenomenon, her magic seemed to encourage him to be honest and trustful with her. He had heard enough about the Tikvah Alaula to know how the magic behaved. The star never acted at random, even if it ever appeared that way. If it was telling him to befriend the Bearer and confide in her, then that was exactly what he was going to do. Furthermore, he felt as if he already knew her. After constantly hearing about her from his fellow dragon-slayer, he soon realized the boy had described her to perfection. She truly was kind and understanding, and he could sense how she empathized with him and his troubles.

"I am here to help," he stated, once he had finished telling her about his background and his time at Aberash with the pink-haired dragon-slayer. He smirked inwardly as he noticed her reactions when he spoke about the Dragneel. How that idiot could not notice her Acceptance was incomprehensible to him. Not to mention, the more he heard her speak about him, the more he realized the girl was as far ahead in the mating process as his closest friend. She had openly talked about her own past and her friendship with Natsu, explaining how after her mother's death and the possibility that the King had figured out who she was, she had fled Dreyar castle and had been living in hiding ever since. He soon realized she reciprocated his own feelings of trust, and had confided in him even about matters concerning her relationship with the Tikvah Alaula. There were times, however, when he distinguished a particular sadness in her voice, and that gave him cause to worry. He was sure the couple would have an emotional reunion when the time came, but could also tell she was withholding certain information from him. He understood she had powerful reasons to do so; everything and everyone related to the Sunset Glow of Hope was shrouded in secrets, and they were all tragic ones for that matter.

"I have my own score to settle with that bastard King. I'm just waiting for Salamander to come back," he added after a brief pause.

"We all are," she said, "We need him if we are going to win this war. A lot has changed since he left. Astarot has raised a new mage army that has been leaving nothing but death and desolation behind. He calls them the 'Sivridis-Kan,' his blood-fanged warriors." Her nose wrinkled in dislike as she continued, "There's something unnatural about those soldiers. I've only seen them from afar, since I can't get too close or risk being discovered, but I can sense the poisoned magic aura around them…"

"We?" he inquired, quirking a pierced eyebrow and momentarily putting to the side the problematic news of the King's new mage army.

She smiled and added promptly, "Yes, we. We're not alone, Gajeel. We have our own army of mages ready to fight the King once Natsu returns. Fairy Tail will stand beside us."

"You mean the former Royal Mage Army?" he wondered aloud.

"Something like that," she replied, "We are the new Fairy Tail Army, and it is our duty to stop Astarot."

"I say we need all the help we can get," he responded, a sly grin appearing on his face, "That bastard is powerful, and from what I gather, so is the Duke." He noticed her involuntary shudder at the mention of the King's longtime ally. Her eyes had lost their shine for a moment, and he could smell her fear, hate, and repugnance towards that man. Her reaction troubled him even more. Natsu had told him about the Duke's desires for his presumed daughter, but her response seemed to suggest the man had done more than simply look at her lasciviously. He knew well enough his dragon-slayer friend would not like what he had just observed at all. It would infuriate the pink-haired Dragneel if he were to learn that man had touched or harmed his mate, and Gajeel worried for the violent countermeasures he could recur to if his worst fears came to be proven correct. He couldn't ask her about it, though.

It wasn't his place. He would have to wait to find out the truth once Natsu returned, hanging dearly onto the hope that he was mistaken.

Lucy recuperated quickly enough and nodded back at him while she stood up, walking to her bag to take some food out and offering him some with already a warm smile on her face again. He joined her almost instantly, his famished stomach making itself known the second he smelled the freshly baked bread and cured meat. At about that time, Pantherlily found them, and Gajeel quickly introduced the two. She giggled as she mentioned something about Happy and asked him if he wanted some fish. The round ears of the black panther-cat stood up in anticipation. She called Vidar over, who lay down next to them and she pulled a small, yet chubby red-colored fish from her bag and handed it to him.

The three chatted about trivial matters while they ate, getting to know each other better and sharing other details about their situation. Gajeel found her explanations and history lessons practical and very useful; and he learned more about this foreign land in a few hours than he had ever known about his own home. She advised him to keep his last name to himself for the time being and make his younger sister do the same if she were to join him. Likewise, Pantherlily should avoid using his wings as much as possible, since being an Exceed would rapidly betray his dragon-slayer partner. The more Gajeel could protect his Drakonian background, the better. It was a given fact that Astarot would chase him down to the ends of the world if he ever found out the truth about him; and they couldn't risk the information leaking out before the war exploded.

Lucy had pulled the hood off her head while she ate, and her scent had once again invaded his nose, instantly making him realize the piece of clothing was the one responsible for keeping it hidden. Intrigued about her cloak and its magic properties, he asked about it once she had finished speaking about Fiore. She told him it was made of the last remaining scales from the deceased black dragon of the apocalypse. He had heard about him from Metalicana. That dragon was Grandenney and Briza's father, and his element, just like his progeny's, had originally been geared towards defense. His scales were rumored to be capable of concealing the dragon from his enemies if he so wished it, allowing him to hide his physical form from anyone he desired as long as he was aware of their presence. He became darkness when he willed it, perfectly akin to his own element, night. The black dragon had been respected by all dragons for his wisdom from a very young age, earning him the name "Acnologia," from the words "aknow," to admit, and "logos," reason and speech. The night dragon was the admitted word, the spoken word, the sound word; he was knowledge itself.

Gajeel didn't know much more about the dragon, since it was a delicate subject for both his teacher and his mate. A long time ago, when Briza and Grandenney were still young dragons, Acnologia had had the misfortune of witnessing one of the Death Bringer's attacks of deranged magic. Unlike the fate humans faced, death, the wise dragon had survived the blast. However, just like the dark mage who had unleashed it, the spell caused him to lose his own sanity. From then on, Acnologia attacked everything in his wake, leaving only sorrow and destruction behind him. He recognized no one, understood no language, and spoke no words. Zeref's curse had become Acnologia's curse as well; and his victims rapidly renamed him the dragon of the apocalypse, for those who had the misfortune of facing him felt as if they were experiencing the end of the world. The dragon raged free for some time, killing thousands of people and many other creatures, dragons included. His roar became a warning sign of impending death, his presence the personification of true fear and overwhelming despair.

From what Gajeel gathered, the Dragneels had asked the dragons to deal with the situation. Acnologia's name held great esteem and respect among all dragons, but the emergency dragon council had no choice but to sanction his death if his capture became an unfeasible task. A small group of dragons and dragon-slayers, led by Metalicana himself, who had volunteered for the job, had hunted him down. They searched for months, and when they finally found him, the fight to withhold him turned into bloodshed. Acnologia took over twenty lives that day, and the remaining members of the taskforce were forced to kill him. The chrome-scaled leader had delivered the finishing blow himself; and from what Gajeel had heard from Grandenney, that was the only time his teacher had ever shed his liquid steel-like tears. Acnologia had raised Metalicana from an early age. His parents died during an expedition to foreign lands, and the night dragon had welcomed him into his own family with opened wings. The older dragon had been extremely pleased when Metalicana claimed Grandenney and had given his approval immediately, quickly discouraging any other interested dragons from challenging the claim. That had surely caused some problems for Igneel later on, who had to fight an unparalleled amount of suitors before claiming Briza.

Metalicana had left the battlefield right after the black dragon had exhaled his last breath, so he did not know what had become of his foster father's body. Dragon tradition allowed dragons to be consumed by their own element upon their deaths, becoming one with the source of their power in their afterlife. The ritual wasn't complicated, but it required the physical body of the deceased dragon. That was one of the reasons why Igneel had suffered so much when Astarot killed Briza. Aside from obliterating the fire dragon's lineage and element magic, he had prevented her from joining her ancestors in the flowing wind and of ever finding Igneel once he became fire.

Grandenney had told Gajeel Acnologia had received the appropriate rites, often mentioning how she could feel her father's presence in the moonless nights sometimes. Thus, thinking of how the Dreyar family had gotten a hold of the black dragon's scales remained a mystery to him, and Lucy didn't seem to know how the garment had found its way into her family's hands, either. She had told him that in the haste to escape the castle, her grandfather had neglected to tell her the full story of the dragon-scaled cloak. She had only learned about Acnologia's tragic story afterwards from Amincoatl, the dragon who had turned himself into a book to contain all dragon knowledge for eternity. Why Lucy had Amincoatl in her possession was another great mystery to him, the dragon had been missing for many centuries. However, he was not in the least surprised when he heard it had come from her grandfather's collection. The Dreyar family was one of the four founding families, so it shouldn't surprise him that it carried its own fair share of great secrets. Still, the notion bothered him, never quite leaving his mind altogether. He was also curious… He would have to ask her to let him interact with Amincoatl at some point.

The group decided to spend the night there, moving closer to the tall and light-blue-leafed trees to hide them better. Pantherlily was the first to fall asleep, the panther-cat passing out the instant he landed on Vidar's back. Completely covered by her cloak, Lucy cuddled closer to the animal and rested her head on the place where his front leg and stomach joined. The wild forest horse nickered affectionately, and laid his head closer to her. Gajeel huddled next to a tree, his head falling backwards onto the white, mushy trunk as he closed his eyes. It hadn't been long when he heard the blond's steady breathing, signaling she had joined his partner.

"Natsu," she mumbled in her sleep, making him open his eyes just in time to witness the tender smile that was now gracing her face as her arms tightened close to her chest. He smirked, fairly familiarized with that sort of reaction. He had slept next to the pink-haired Dragneel enough times to recognize the longing call for her distant mate. _Fool, _he told himself, thinking of the addressed dragon-slayer, _How could you miss her correspondence?_ As sleep began to claim over him, his mind drifted back again to the petite blue-haired girl who haunted both his night and his daydreams. _Levy… Will I ever see you again?_

* * *

Gray stood on the balcony at Fairy Tail headquarters, reclining on the stone parapet and staring silently at the starry night. He sighed loudly, his fingers going through his disarrayed black hair. She was supposed to be back already. It had been over a month since she had finally considered her mission accomplished and was coming back to him. But she hadn't shown up yet. He couldn't help but worry, his mind quickly going wild with the worst of scenarios as to why that was so. Fiore had become much more dangerous since the Sivridis-Kan's emergence. Those soldiers mercilessly killed and destroyed everything on their path, the wake of desolation and grief too great to bear for most of the already struggling Fiorians.

He remembered his first encounter with them as if it was yesterday. He had lost too many lives that day, barely surviving the battle himself. The blood-fanged warriors were ruthless fighters with enhanced durability and strength. Their magic was corrosive, and tainted everything it touched. Not even fifteen minutes after the two forces had clash, and the floor had already been completely colored red. Astarot's troops didn't discriminate between civilians, mages, or enemies, and claimed every life they came across with. That day, he had realized the only way to win against such an army was to stop their advance entirely, and destroy them with one single wide-range magic attack. As dexterous as his own magic was, it was geared towards one-on-one combat, and not the massive scale magic spell that could obliterate all of their enemies in one blow.

The same was true about Erza's, the Strauss' siblings', and, to a lesser extent, Laxus's magic, and thus Jellal had been forced out of the shadows and into the battlefield. He still went to great measures to hide his identity, covering his entire face and body and normally staying on the sidelines of the battleground as he prepared his spells. His Heavenly Body magic was one of their greatest assets against the enemy, as his spells carried with them the power of the celestial bodies that proudly crowned the skies. His "Altairis" created a black hole that disrupted gravity and brought a large number of opponents to their knees, and his "Grand Chariot" carried the force of a meteor as its seven-beam attack exploded on the ground. His "Meteor" gave him speed that rivaled speed mages, like Fairy Tail's veteran speed-enhancing fighter Sorusuke, better known as "Jet" for his uncanny speed. Furthermore, Jellal could create thought projections of himself that confused the enemy and allowed others to strike them down.

Gray couldn't explain why it was so, but Jellal's magic seemed to have a particularly strong effect on the Sivridis-Kan. He could almost say a purifying one, and he was sure the blue-haired mage had noticed this phenomenon as well. His ally remained silent about it; but he had never refused to fight once he was asked to join the battle, like he had done before the new army's appearance. In his five years in Fairy Tail, Gray had gotten used to Jellal's secrecy, and hadn't bothered to inquire on the matter. Neither had anyone else in the strategy team for that matter; they all had a silent agreement to trust the man and respect his wishes, even when they all knew those went past his personal life and affected the war.

The Sivridis-Kan had also forced all of Fairy Tail's members out in the open. Their second newest offensive asset was the petite solid script mage, who worked alongside Jellal on the outskirts of the battlefield as she casted her spells. Levy created fire barriers that divided the enemy forces, making it easier to defeat them. She invoked winds that inhibited the troops' advance, held up invisible barriers that kept civilians safe, and mined the battlefield with obstacles that obstructed the enemy's movements.

Juvia was still trying to locate Zeref's prison cell, and travelled constantly, making only short visits to Magnolia once in a while to keep herself updated. When she could, she joined the battlefield, and her elemental water magic drowned her opponents in a matter of seconds. Gray and Juvia worked close together during those occasions, conjoining their magic in "Unison Raid" attacks that became thrice as powerful and covered a larger ground. She still adhered adamantly to her life pledge, and protected him even by damaging her own body. Such behavior usually led to arguments back in their room at Fairy Tail headquarters, as he reprimanded her for her behavior and she defended her position. Eventually, he would give up, though, and instead enjoyed the rest of the short time they had together before she left to search for Zeref again.

Gray was stationed in Magnolia, his duty as one of their best soldiers demanded it, and Ultear was still working as an undercover agent. It seemed to him as if fate insisted on him being alone. Every person he grew close to was forced to leave him. His older sister had announced her return to Fairy Tail, stating she should be joining them in the next month and bringing with her a new recruit. That had been over three months ago, and there was still no sign of her or her companion. Juvia had taken one of her longer absences, and it had been over two months since they had last spent any time together. He hated being apart from what was left of his family; and no matter how many years or months passed, he would never be completely comfortable without them. He let a second worried sigh leave his mouth, _Ultear, where are you? You should've been here by now…_

"You miss them, don't you?" a soft voice told him, forcing him to turn to his right and finding the short blue-haired girl standing beside him. His eyes lingered on hers, revealing his concern without the need for words.

"Every day," he finally answered, his attention returning to the dark and sparkling sky. "There's not a day that goes by in which I don't fret the notion that I won't get to see them again," he continued almost immediately after, taking a brief pause as the warm night breeze touched his face and ruffled his hair. A small smile came forth as he added, "I think I have a thing for overprotective women," trying to lighten up the mood and letting a soft chuckle follow his statement.

Levy returned his smile with her own, leaning onto the parapet on her elbows as she spoke, "I think you are very lucky, Gray. You still have a sister, and Juvia is a wonderful partner. I'd say you are surrounded by pure-hearted women who love you to the extent of surrendering their own lives for yours. That's how much they value your own life."

He looked at her. "I never asked them to do that… I am not worthy of that sacrifice," he stated in a low voice.

"Ah, but you are, Gray," she responded, "You just don't realize your own self-worth, but that doesn't mean others aren't aware of it."

Gray stared at her with his mouth slightly open, readying to speak and trying to contain his surprise and embarrassment. Levy turned her attention to the vast night sky, watching the stars as they shined in different rhythmic patterns, her smile still gracing her face.

"Gray, have you ever seen Juvia's soul?" she asked him, her eyes still fixed on the starry arrangement above them.

Gray stuttered before regaining control of his words, "What do you mean, Levy?"

She took a deep breath, "Do you think it is possible to meet someone for the first time and just know them inside out from one look? As if you could read their soul entirely and they yours?"

"I don't understand, Levy," he replied, confusion still lingering in his voice. "Their souls?"

She turned to look at him, her face wearing a shy smile. "I can't explain it, Gray. I just feel as if it is possible to see another's magic soul, even if he is a stranger and you just met them at a park," she cryptically responded.

"I don't see why not," he said after a notable moment of quiet, returning his gaze to the starry night as she did the same. A brief and comfortable silence reigned between them, both staring at the coordinated dazzles and sparkles of the celestial bodies above them. "The more time I spend in this world and the more I see of it, the more I realize nothing is as impossible as we might first think," he finished stating, adding his own smile into his words, even if she wasn't looking at him.

After a short while, he stood up again, turning to her one last time, "I'm going back inside, are you coming?"

She smiled at him and shook her head. "No, thanks. I'm going to stay out here a while longer," she replied. He nodded and walked away, leaving her alone on the balcony. She closed her eyes as she felt the breeze tickle her face. _Will I ever see you again?_

* * *

Nyoka made his way out of the Royal Castle's dungeons followed by the six Sivridis-Kan soldiers who escorted their prisoner. They needed to go to the throne room, where King Astarot would be joining them. At first, he had thought the King would just kill the Fairy Scum after the usual torture, but Astarot had announced that he would make a special case out of the bitch who had dared fooled them for years.

Astarot's dungeons were a complex and multi-level structure beneath the Royal Castle itself. All prisoners were separated and held on a particular level depending on their crime against the Kingdom. The first level secured those petty criminals who just disrupted the public, the drunks, the lunatics, the thieves, and the sort. The second level held all the women caught to satisfy the King's appetites. The third level housed one family member of each commanding officer in the King's armies, taken as a warning to not abuse the power given to them. The fourth level kept all common-blooded political enemies, while the fifth imprisoned all mage criminals, which included unregistered mages, illegal mage gang members, foreign mages caught on campaigns outside of Fiore, and all Fairy Scum. The sixth level served as the torture room, and the seventh level had been chosen as Nyoka's own personal chambers. Astarot's guards had access to the first six levels, as even the commanding officers were allowed to visit their family members kept in the third level once a month. However, only Nyoka and the King knew of the existence of last two levels. The eighth level contained all the frozen Drakonian heirs in whose blood Astarot bathed in every month. The deformed mage had used one of his poison spells to freeze their captives, barely keeping them alive so that he could use the fresh and warm blood of the one or two he needed every month to prepare the King's bath. The ninth and last level kept the King's greatest treasure, his guarantee that he would get what he wanted, one way or another, in this life or the next.

Nyoka walked past the dim-lit corridors, finally entering the throne room as they reached the top level of the castle's main building. Two soldiers moved ahead to open the ornamented wood doors, then stepped back in formation to guard the captive. He guided them down the hall, approaching the dragon throne, where the King sat waiting with a knowing and depraved grin. He stopped at a fair distance and bowed. "My King, I bring you the Fairy spy as you requested," he said, falling to the side so that the captive was directly in view.

Astarot's sonorous dark laugh invaded the large room. He had recognized the familiar scent the moment she had walked through that door. He stood up from his throne and descended the royal platform, silently signaling the soldiers with his finger to stand back. He approached the cuffed and chained mage, his amused and derisive smirk never leaving his face.

"My, my, who would've thought fate would bring that Fairy ice bitch's brat to my door," he said tauntingly, grabbing her chin with his right hand to force her to look at him. Hateful bistre eyes shined back at him and he felt her remove her face from his hold.

"You look exactly like her, my dear," he continued, only further amused by her scornful rejection.

She returned her determined eyes to him, fixing her gaze on the monstrous man. "Go to hell, traitor!" she replied, before gathering the strength she needed to spit on his arrogant face just like her mother had done the day he killed her.

Astarot's eyes darkened, lifting his hand to strike her across the face with all his might. She fell to the floor, spitting blood out of her mouth as the dark liquid also left her now broken nose.

"Insolent Fairy!" he yelled back at her. "I see you inherited your mother's sad lack of manners as well." He called two of his soldiers forward, who quickly picked her up from the floor and forced her back onto her feet. He approached her, watching the hate in her eyes glisten.

"Kill me already. Isn't that the only thing you know how to do?" she roared at him, trying to escape the soldiers' hold on her upper arms.

The King chuckled. "Oh, no, my dear, I have a much better use for you," he replied mockingly. He walked closer and grabbed her jaw again, yet more forcefully this time. "I admit," he continued, his face getting dangerously close to hers, "I had originally planned to leisurely torture and then kill you once I was done with you. I have to say I cannot stand traitors, or spies for that matter. But," – he stuck out his tongue to taste the blood left smeared on her face, forcing her muscles to contract in hateful repugnance – "Now that I've realized who you are, my darling, I intend to use you in a much more useful manner."

She glared at him again, and he could feel her trying to open her mouth. "No, no. No more talking, Fairy," he added, moving his fire-lit fingers up to her mouth to burn her plump and blood-tainted lips. She screamed as he let go of her face, pulling away from her altogether. "Let's see just how loyal that brother of yours really is…" he finished stating as he turned his back to her and walked away, giving one last hand signal to his soldiers, who immediately started pulling her out of the room in the opposite direction.

She fought arduously to free herself, the chains nipping her skin as the relentless soldiers bruised her arms. "Don't you dare touch my brother, you filthy son of a bitch!" she yelled back at his retreating form. "I'll kill you if you lay one finger on him. I swear I'll kill you," she continued to yell.

Astarot halted his advance, turning slightly towards her and giving her another one of his arrogant dark smirks before he started laughing. "We'll see, Ultear Fullbuster, we'll see," he said amusedly as the guards dragged her out of the throne room still struggling.

He turned his attention to the hunchbacked servant and walked closer to him. "Nyoka," he called.

"What may I do for you, My King?" Nyoka asked, lifting his hooded face slightly to glance at the dancing flames in the King's dark eyes.

"I want you to prepare a very special poison for Lady Fullbuster," he stated, "One that will destroy that precious and loyal mind of hers."

The servant nodded. "You want me to give her the same treatment as the Sivridis-Kan?" he inquired, his own eyes brightening at the prospect.

"Oh, no, Nyoka, I don't want a mindless fighter out of her," he replied, then paused, his smirk darkening as he gave out his full instructions. "I want you to turn her into my perfect vengeful secret weapon… Break her mind, Nyoka, until there is nothing left but hate. Turn her into what she despises the most, and make her scorn those who are dearest to her… I want you to turn her into my very own _special_ _gift_ to her _precious_ little brother."

The deformed mage guffawed uncontrollably, waiting until he had regained his composure to bow slightly and say, "As you wish, My Lord." He walked out of the room through the back door without another word, leaving his master alone once again.

Astarot made his way back towards his throne and sat down. His smirk hadn't left his face and his left hand fingers tapped over his chin playfully. If Fairy Tail wanted a war, they would get a war and all the nasty consequences that came with it. _Let's see how you fight against your own flesh and blood, Gray Fullbuster, _the words echoed in his mind._ Let's see if you have the guts to end her life, because she will most definitely want to end yours once Nyoka is done with her. _His eerie guffaw claimed over the room, and even the iron dragon looming above him seemed to cower before it.

* * *

Natsu sat on a mossy boulder at the clearing close to Wendy's house meditating, his crossed legs perfectly still and his two open hands over his knees. It had been almost four months since Gajeel had left and he had been resting and preparing for the last and final test of his training. He felt ready, yet still anxious about it. The memory of the night he had lost control of his emotions lingered in his mind, a constant reminder of his failure and its possible consequences. Furthermore, there were still parts of the Qismat Ialu he hadn't figured out completely, and it worried him. He sighed lightly, his ears twitching almost immediately as he heard the grass move and smelled a now familiar scent approach him. He opened his eyes to find Grandeeney had just lain down beside him.

"I hope I am not interrupting," she said, her bright eyes fixing on his.

He smiled widely as he repositioned himself in a more comfortable and relaxed stance on the large rock. "Not at all, dragon guardian Grandeeney. I was just finishing up," he responded.

The white-feathered dragon returned his smile. "There's no need for the formalities, Natsu. You may just call me 'Grandeeney,'" she softly said.

He nodded. "Oh, okay, Grandeeney. Is everything alright?" he continued.

Instead of answering his question, she asked, "Natsu, I feel as if there is something that's been bothering you. Am I right?

He scratched the back of his head absentmindedly, releasing a long and heavy breath at the same time. "Is it that obvious?" he inquired. "I didn't mean to upset anyone. I am just jittery about the Confrontation."

"You will do perfectly fine, Natsu. You shouldn't concern yourself with those matters," she stated firmly. "Igneel believes you are ready, and so do Metalicana and I. Your technique is pristine and you've always felt confident about your abilities as a dragon-slayer. Is there something else troubling your thoughts?"

"Did Gajeel figure out his dream completely before leaving?" he asked in response, almost immediately after she had phrased her question.

Grandeeney gave him a confused look. "Gajeel didn't have a dream, Natsu. Only the Dragneels, Drakon's direct descendants, are exposed to the Qismat Ialu. The Fated Field of Dreams is reserved for those who have the burden of leading." She paused for a moment before continuing, "There are several different Dragon-Slaying traditions. Just like dragons pass down their magic to their progeny, they also always share the same magic element with the Drakonian heirs they associate with. It is tradition to have the same elements rule a house of dragon-blooded humans."

Natsu stared at her wide-eyed. "I… I didn't know," he stuttered, "Igneel never said anything about that."

"He shouldn't have," came her immediate answer. "The secrets of the different Dragon-Slaying traditions are zealously kept among their practitioners." She stopped, averting her gaze and sighing deeply. "It makes no difference now," she resumed with a sorrowful tone, "Those traditions died when Astarot murdered his Drakonian distant cousins… Most dragons left after hearing of their deaths, but not all of them were so lucky. Astarot slew many dragons before capturing the Drakonians bound to them. The only surviving traditions in Fiore are yours, Gajeel's, and Wendy's. And, now, the sky and iron traditions have fallen under the same family."

"I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to upset you or bring back painful memories."

She found his slanted onyx eyes again, which now glinted with guilt. "It is fine, Natsu," she replied, offering him a gentle smile. "It is not your fault… Why did you want to know about that?" she finished stating.

"There are things from my dream that aren't completely clear. I can't seem to put the last pieces of the puzzle together," he confessed. "Perhaps…" he shifted in his rocky seat and hesitated before speaking again. "Perhaps you could help me out a bit. Would you mind if I asked you some things about dragons and their ways?" he ventured to ask, his eyes pleading for approval.

Her smile grew and turned more affectionate. "Of course, Natsu, anything you need," she easily responded.

He nodded at her once, and thanked her before inquiring about the troublesome issue that had plagued his mind since he had first spoken with Igneel upon his arrival to Aberash. He had wanted to bring the topic up again with his teacher, but the opportunity had never arisen. Now that he thought about it, asking Grandeeney seemed like a smart choice. He took a deep breath, "Would you mind telling me about dragon eggs? How did yours and Briza's look like?"

Her slanted eyes widened momentarily, taken aback by the question. The subject didn't bother her, but it was still a strange one. She took a second to compose herself and then said, "First of all, I would like to clarify that our parents were the night dragon Acnologia and the sun dragon Solaris, and neither them nor Briza and I follow the Farid way. I have to say I was surprised when Igneel shared what the dream had revealed to you. Farid dragons are very rare, but I believe you already know this."

She waited for his confirmation and then continued, "Because I was chosen to become Aberash's guardian, I hatched from a rugged, solid off-white egg. Briza's egg was a lot more elaborate, taking characteristics from both our parents' elements. It was a mixture of opaque-toned blues, whites, reds, yellows, purples, and pinks, showing all the different colorations the heavens can take at any given time. It also had a rugged surface like mine, and, unlike my mother's, didn't really shine. It remained muted, a suitable compromise between the dazzling sun and the dark night."

Grandeeney examined the boy's expression; he looked as if he had just realized something extremely shocking. "Is everything alright, Natsu?" she was forced to ask slightly concerned.

The dragon-slayer shook his head, his fingers going through his pink hair once he was done, and then rested his head on his left hand, exhaling loudly. He finally turned to look at her again, his eyes shining with concern and a pinch of hope and relief. He let his warm and genuine smile grace his features once more before speaking. "Yeah, I'm fine," he told her. "Thanks, Grandeeney, you were a great help."

The white-feathered dragon gave him a quizzical look, but accepted his refusal to reveal what he had discovered. She was nevertheless happy that she had helped the boy find some answers. "I'm glad," she replied, standing up from the grass. As she prepared to leave and return to her own home, she fixed her gaze on him once more and stated, "You are ready, Natsu. Don't delay any longer… She is waiting for you." Without waiting for an answer, she walked away, leaving the twenty-one-year-old Dragneel to his own thoughts again.

Natsu stared at the fiery sunset before him. The bright colors of Solaris' element dazzled the sky in their disarrayed forms, expanding far and wide. They crowned the sky proudly before allowing their dragon's mate's darkness to reign. He let his head fall onto his hands. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't deny what he had just realized. His suspicions had been correct, and the egg he had seen in his dream hadn't been Igneel's. The Qismat Ialu had shown him an opaque opal-colored egg that resembled rough granite. It had a rugged surface, almost resembling cooled off molten magma, but it didn't shine, like Igneel's own egg had done. This one was muted. He hadn't seen Nagar and Flama's egg, he had seen Igneel and Briza's egg. And now that he had completed the entire picture, he knew perfectly well what it meant. Astarot Dragneel was the cruelest man he had ever known, but he was also the most precautious. The man was beyond despicable in his tactics and knew no limits when it came to getting what he wanted. This realization made him even more aware of the precarious situation Lucy was currently in, and he knew he needed to return to her as soon as possible.

That night, as he walked back towards the cave he shared with his teacher and partner, he made two new promises to himself. First, he would battle his own demons and come out victorious. Lucy's life depended on his success and he would not gamble with it. Second, he would return to Igneel what had been stolen from him all those years ago. He would repay his foster father's kindness by restoring what had been taken away from him, no matter the consequences.

* * *

Gajeel sat on his chair in the empty fire-lit room thinking, his right hand making its way to his left shoulder and touching the black mark that now adorned his arm. His sleeveless shirt revealed the large scar that cut through his right forearm, the physical reminder of his battle with a wyvern almost three years ago. The animal's tail spines had pierced his arm once, and he had been lucky the poisonous stinger had entirely missed him. What was more, he would've lost his life that day, had it not been for the Dragneel's rapid interference. They both had barely started their training, otherwise either one of them could've taken the wyvern singlehandedly. Granted, even with the complete command of the Secret Arts and the Dragon Force spells, it would've still presented a challenge, but their magic wasn't named Dragon-Slaying for nothing. It had the uncanny brute raw power of the most fearsome and powerful creatures that roamed their world. It stood unquestioned that it sufficed to deal with their less intelligent, highly aggressive, and uncultured cousins.

He sighed lowly. The proud symbol of the Fairy Tail Army adorned the uppermost part of the appendage that reminded him of his life vow, and his fingers grazed the skin absentmindedly. "_I owe you my life, Salamander. I will honor that action and pay it back one day." _He could still hear the words as if he had spoken them the day before, and even more the ones he had said before leaving Aberash, _"We are family, Dragneel, and we will protect our own together." _He smirked at the memory of the response the pink-haired dragon-slayer had given him, _"Brothers, Metal-face, for life…" _and the unforgettable postscript,_ "Oh, and touch my Lucy, and I'll turn your ass to ashes!" _ It was still baffling how the Dragneel spoke about his mate without even realizing how possessive he sounded at times. At least, he had started listening to him when it came to her and their relationship, and was willing to accept its true nature when joking. Now that he had met Lucy, or "Bunny Girl," as he had decided to call her after witnessing the mess her morning hair became – since her braids had the tendency to ride up and form what seemed to be a pair of rabbit ears –, he was even more convinced that his first intuition about the pink-haired boy's deeper feelings for the girl had been correct. Natsu had truly found himself the perfect mate; the girl was as stubborn and goodhearted as he was, almost to a sickening point. Yet, just like the pink-haired Dragneel, Lucy had found her way into his heart.

The morning after he had met Lucy, the girl had fervently insisted that she'd stay on her own until Natsu returned. Gajeel had argued with her for a long while, neither backing down as he insisted on protecting her on his friend's behalf. She had insistently refused, explaining she wouldn't put her friends in danger of exposure and death, or compromise their identities and objectives before it became absolutely necessary; and that wouldn't happen until the pink-haired Dragneel came back to Fiore and found her. Eventually he desisted, and instead agreed to her suggestion to join Fairy Tail.

It took him three days to reach Magnolia; but once there, he rapidly identified the old jewelry shop she had mentioned. He did as she had told him, entering the small place and asking for Laxus Dreyar to the young, short white-haired attendant. The blue-eyed girl was going to refuse him, but when he mentioned the Dreyar's sister had sent him, she led him into Fairy Tail's operations room through a side door. He was greeted by what he later found out to be the strategy team at Fairy Tail, minus two of its members who were indisposed at the time. He had decided to tell them the truth about his lineage, but asked that they kept his Drakonian blood a secret from the rest, to what they readily agreed to do. He had explained how he had met Natsu in Aberash, informing them he had almost completed his training, and Lucy once he had made it into Fiore, who had sent him to Fairy Tail and then disappeared again. They didn't seem to know about the complicated relationship that existed between the two mages, and hadn't completely figured out that Natsu was, in fact, the friend Lucy was waiting for before joining them. He chose to keep this knowledge to himself, intuiting that the girl hadn't specified who her friend was in order to protect his identity. He understood, and would respect her decision.

Once he had finished his story, Jellal and Laxus had taken turns in explaining everything they knew, while Mirajane took on the charge of stamping his body with the Fairy Tail mark. Some time during Jellal's account of the Sivridis-Kan, a petite blue-haired girl had entered the room, shocking him vastly as he realized it was the same girl he had met at the park. They had crossed gazes and Erza had asked if they knew each other. Not knowing what to reply and trying to avoid complicated explanations, he had lied and said he didn't, while hoping he could talk to her in private as soon as he had the chance. Erza had then introduced them and updated her in what she had missed of the meeting. He had realized rather quickly that she was one of the missing members of the strategy team, and had noted even faster the fiery glares she was giving him while being informed of the situation. He scoffed as he remembered the short discussion he had had with the girl once they were left alone. Things clearly hadn't gone as he had planned.

He had unintentionally hurt Levy by not acknowledging their acquaintance, and was still trying to make up for his mistake. If he was completely honest, he had been elated to see the girl who had kept circling in his mind for weeks once again. He had been too surprised to properly react; and given his need to hide his feelings to protect himself, he had instinctively recurred to his cold and uncaring front. He had caused irreparable damage, and three months later, the girl continued to avoid him by all means possible. A feat not at all that hard to accomplish, considering the two spent their time in opposite sides of Fairy Tail headquarters. Furthermore, it had been decided that he should remain hidden until the Dragneel heir returned in order to protect his Drakonian blood, so he had been assigned to train the new recruits and inexperienced fighters.

They met mostly during strategy meetings, as he had been immediately included into the group due to his inside knowledge of dragon and dragon-slayer traditions. On those occasions, she would pet Pantherlily throughout the meeting and then skip out of the room as soon as it was over. His highly explosive, somewhat intolerant, and, at times, arrogant personality hadn't helped his case either. The few times he had tried approaching her on his own had resulted in him either finding several nicknames that mocked her small frame and which she hated greatly, him losing his temper and then yelling at her just to have her yell back at him in return, or him arrogantly and, consequently, condescendingly patting her head to end a discussion and thus emphasize both his higher stand and build. Sometimes, they engaged in all three patterns of behavior one right after the other. Thus, these failed attempts at reconciliation had only turned his already problematic situation into a calamitous one.

What made things all the more complicated for him was the fact that he so desperately wanted to interact with her, that it didn't matter how those interactions came about. He would rather fight and quarrel with her than not talk to her at all, even if this behavior only made her hate him all the more in the end. The truth was he liked the girl; she intrigued him, and as the stubborn dragon-blooded man that he was, he wouldn't stop approaching her until she relented and decided to give him a second chance. She had seen his true self once; and he had sworn on everything that was dear to him a few nights after their falling-out that he would make her see him that way once more. He needed her to see him that way again, since she was the only one who could.

* * *

___**So... ****How was it**_**_? _****Please, don't forget to let me know what you all** **thought. **  
Let's get to it. So, 1)like Zeref, Acnologia is not a villain. I wrote his story before Mashima revealed his past, but he is an important character. Do tell me what you think of it. Moving on, 2) yes, Amincoatl is the same dragon book with the sparkling tongue that Makarov gave to Lucy. He's not just a magic book, he is literally a dragon book. 3) if you are familiar with Dante's _Inferno_ and thought that Astarot's dungeons kind of reminded you of his description of hell, it is not a coincidence. And 4) Now, one of the three pictures of Natsu's Qismat Ialu has been completely revealed.

Part 2 begins immediately after this last scene with Gajeel. He is still in the same place, and here is the preview: Gajeel heard a disturbance outside, immediately perking his hearing-enhanced ears to know what was happening. He sighed, combing his unruly mane with his fingers, yet taking care not to misplace the red and yellow bandana wrapped around his head. He wore it every day, taking it off only to sleep, shower, or wash it. From what he gathered, a mage had just returned from a mission, gravely injured and blabbering nonsense.  
I was initially going to leave it at that, but I'm feeling giving, so here's what happens just a little bit after: She raised her head and her eyes immediately landed on his. Both pairs of eyes widened as she gasped, moving her shaking right hand over her opened mouth. "Lo-ord Redf-fox!" she exclaimed surprised, fainting in Gray's arms immediately after.


	14. Chap12: Of Fateful Encounters--- (pt 2)

Hello, everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts. You're just amazing, and thanks for hanging in there with the delayed update. Life's been busy...

_TwistedKorn - _Thanks again! I'm glad you're looking forward to this... Hope it doesn't disappoint, and that part 3 is even more exciting.  
_Noie - _Thanks for the review! I greatly appreciate it.  
_RandomMeowz - _Thanks for the review, again. Well, their reunion is not until a few chapters ahead, but there is NaLu in the in-between chapters. The third part of chap. 12 has a pretty important moment for the two of them. Hopefully, that can satisfy your NaLu hunger until their actual reuniting.  
_Asai - _Thanks for the review, and don't worry about last chapter. Yeah, everyone is getting their own special meetings in this chapter, after all they're all bound to each other in some way or the other, :) I can't wait to get to Natsu and Lucy's reunion, either. It's been on my head from day one, and I'm dying to get there. Gray needed his own "tragic" life struggle to balance the ones of the four founding families, but his meeting with Ultear will not be a happy one. And yes, defeating Astarot and everything around him won't be easy, and they won't come out of it unscratched...  
_Fire King - _Thanks again for the constant reviews and support. Yeah, Ultear was sort of asking for trouble when she chose to be a spy. I like playing her as the overprotective older sister, and it worked well there. The Gray vs Ultear clash is really inevitable. And I guess that for reunions going awry, there's still Natsu and Lucy's to look forward to...  
_Anonymous - _Thanks for the constant review and support, as well. Oh, Jason... he's one "special" character. I'm glad you liked Gajeel here. He's one of my fav. characters and I love to play with his pretended tough front but loyal self a lot. I chose to give a reason why Gajeel always gives nicknames to people in this fic, and you'll read about that in this chapter. I hope you like that. What I meant about the dream is that the second scene of his dream, the one of Flama and Nagar with the dragon egg, has been fully deciphered. Natsu has realized everything the dream wanted to show him with that scene now, the lighting fire dragon, the fact that the egg is Igneel and Briza's, and his own attachment to the Farid dragons (which he is still struggling to accept just yet). Oh, no! You're not annoying, if anything, I think I'm the same way as you. If you're familiar with Fruits Basket I think I am like Ayame when it comes to me and my younger sister. XD Their reunion is not that far off, but there are tons of NaLu moments in between, like in the next chapter. (history... That was my major in undergrad, good luck!)  
_Jessy - _Thanks for the review! I really try to give meaningful backgrounds to the "side characters" and legitimate reasons for them acting the way they do, so that means a lot. Normally, I try to update between 10-15 days. I hope to pick up that rhythm again after the holidays are over.  
_Guest 12/27 - _Thanks for the review and feedback! I really try to give meaningful pasts to every character, so that their actions feel legitimate and well founded; and most things that might seem irrelevant will become important later on, or serve as character building. I appreciate your reading and time reviewing, and I hope future chapters explain those sidetracks in the story. Thanks again.

And, finally, here comes part 2 to chapter 12 (Sorry about the delay, again. I hope to get back to my usual updating schedule for the next chapter). Like I said, this chapter opens up right where the last one left off. Gajeel is still sitting and reflecting about the past 3 months. Like the first part, there is a lot going on here. I'll let you get to it. Happy reading, and Happy New Year! ^.^

* * *

Summary: Get ready to get tossed into a world where people are all "bound" to each other through their past and their present, by who they are and by who they decide to be. Where fate and choice clash and a single decision can change the future. There is no such thing as coincidences in this world, but neither are we pawns of a prefixed destiny. Natsu and Lucy might have been destined to meet, but they _chose_ to keep their promises to each other. Born in a world plagued by death and governed by a tyrant, Natsu Dragneel held the power to restore Fiore to what it once was. When he met Lucy Heartfilia, he promised to always protect her. However, before embarking on the journey to complete his training, he made a decision in order to keep his promise to his dearest friend. A decision that would change everything... Performing a Magic Binding...

* * *

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. The plot, and the added bunch of psychopaths, the nice little people here and there, and awesome Vidar (and by consequence all wild forest horses) are mine.

* * *

"The Fire that Binds Us"

Chapter 12: Of Fateful Encounters and Familiar Confrontations (part 2)

Gajeel heard a disturbance outside, immediately perking his hearing-enhanced ears to know what was happening. He sighed, combing his unruly mane with his fingers, yet taking care not to misplace the red and yellow bandana wrapped around his head. He wore it every day, taking it off only to sleep, shower, or wash it. From what he gathered, a mage had just returned from a mission, gravely injured and blabbering nonsense. He learned this mage was a high-ranking member of their army, and instantly realized she was the last and final member of the strategy team he had yet to meet. Standing up quickly, he exited the room to find a rather large crowd of their supporters gathered around two figures. Then, he heard Gray's voice yelling, rather frantically, to back off and give them some space. He approached the mass cautiously, recognizing a faint scent lingering in the air. Once he had made his way through the crowd, he saw Gray was holding onto an azure-haired girl who was dirty and bruised, wearing a tattered ankle-length deep blue skirt and matching top.

She raised her head and her eyes immediately landed on his. Both pairs of eyes widened as she gasped, moving her shaking right hand over her opened mouth. "Lo-ord Redf-fox!" she exclaimed surprised, fainting in Gray's arms immediately after.

"Juvia!" Gray yelled preoccupied, strengthening his hold of her and picking her languid body up in his arms. He directed a confused, yet angry look at Gajeel, as if blaming him for the girl's condition.

"Take her to the infirmary, Gray," Levy stated rapidly, and proceeded to follow him after making sure that those who needed to join them had understood her silent message. Gajeel was the first to move and, soon, the rest of Fairy Tail's strategy team followed behind him.

Once inside the closed infirmary room, all attention turned to the dragon-slayer. He ignored them, however, never taking his gaze away from the unconscious girl. His left hand found its way to her neck, and, sensing her steady pulse, he relaxed. She wasn't ill; it had just been the shock of seeing him again. She probably thought he was dead and he couldn't blame her for her reaction.

"Well?" Gray stated annoyed, demand noticeable in his tone of voice.

He took a deep breath, finally raising his head to meet everyone else's expectant eyes. "Juvia and I both come from the Fer Fjords. I knew her as a child," he simply said. He didn't want to give too much information away, since he didn't know how much Juvia had shared about her past with them. Juvia's life hadn't been easy, and it wasn't his place to disclose her troubled past.

"You're him!" Levy proclaimed shockingly almost immediately. "Aren't you?" she added seconds later, now questioning her previous assertion.

He quirked an eyebrow confused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Gray frowned, stepping closer to the bed and grabbing Juvia's hand. He could feel the ice mage's anger. What was more, from his reactions, he gathered the man had some intimate relationship with his childhood friend. He still couldn't understand the guy's animosity or Levy's statement, so he remained silent, waiting for an explanation.

"You are the boy she grew up with," Levy started again, realizing she would have to divulge her friend's past to the rest of the group. "You are the one who saved her life. You are the one to whom she made that first life vow."

He nodded his confirmation. _First_? he wondered, but before he could speak again, the girl groaned and opened her eyes.

"Juvia! Juvia!" Gray called her, putting his free hand on her right check. "Are you alright?" he inquired with noticeable concern.

"Juvia is fine, Gray," she responded in an almost whisper. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she stirred up from the bed screaming again, "Lord Redfox! Juvia could swea–"

Gajeel walked forward and wrapped the girl in a tight embrace, not caring about anyone or anything else in the room. "I'm right here, Juvia. I am right here," he said in a calming voice.

She immediately corresponded, her arms holding firmly onto his upper body as her ample tears poured down her eyes. "Juv-Juvi-a thou-ought you-'ve di-di-died," she stuttered in between her sobs.

He rubbed her back trying to sooth her. "For a moment, so did I," he responded, "I'm sorry I couldn't come back for you, Juvia."

The mages left forgotten in the room observed the scene with tender eyes. Levy and Erza were wiping their own tears away; Laxus wore his shocked grin proudly, while allowing Mirajane, in this moment of mutual weakness, to hold onto his arm and lean on his shoulder; Jellal had a knowing and comforting, almost stoic look on his face; and Gray smiled happily at her, while struggling to control what he knew was unfounded jealousy.

She took a deep breath before pulling away, her arms still resting on his shoulders, and offered him a smile. "Don't be. We are together now," she told him, and he quickly nodded and gave her his own side grin. Waiting a moment, her smile widened and her right hand reached out to find Gray's. She pulled on it once she had a hold of it, turning to look at him. "Gray, Juvia would want you to meet her good friend Lord Redfox. His family took care of Juvia when she was destitute and she owes him her life," she began again.

Gray came closer, letting her guide him. She waited for a second, and then redirected her gaze back at Gajeel. "Lord Redfox, this is Gray Fullbuster, Juvia's love," she continued, while blushing lightly.

"Not bad, Water Woman," he remarked, smirk still on his face, "But if he gives you any trouble, I'll beat him up. Got it?"

"Hey!" Gray complained. "I'm right here!"

"That won't be necessary, Lord Redfox. Juvia is convinced Gray won't hurt her," she interjected.

"Damn straight!" the ice mage intervened again.

Gajeel frowned. "Will ya stop calling me that, already!" he retorted annoyed. "'Gajeel' will do, Juvia," he added.

She assented. "Alright, Lo– Gajeel," she corrected; and he nodded in approval.

Laxus coughed, forcing the three mages to acknowledge the rest of the mages left standing in the room in an awkward silence. Juvia turned to look at them with her bright smile, while Gajeel stood up from the bed avoiding everyone's eyes and Gray scratched the back of his head half-embarrassed.

"Well, we are all very happy for you, Ju–" Jellal began to say, only to be interrupted by a loud shriek as her hands dug into her blue tresses. The once happy faces turned into concerned ones, immediately approaching the bed.

Juvia fell back onto the mattress, her screaming slowly dying out but her eyes remaining absent.

"Drip, Drip, Drop," she frantically started uttering, "Drip, Drip, Drop."

"Juvia!" Gray called out, "Juvia, please answer me!" He turned to look at Jellal, "What the hell is happening to her!"

"Drip, Drip, Drop,"

Gajeel came closer, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her up again. "Juvia, snap out of it! What the hell is wrong with you?" he said, shaking her unmoving body. Her head slowly turned towards him. For a moment, they all held their breaths, thinking he had gotten through to her, until she again repeated, "Drip, Drip, Drop."

He released her and she remained in her sitting position. "Drip, Drip, Drop," she kept saying, "Drip, Drip, Drop," her eyes lost and absently staring at a fixed spot on the room. "Drip, Drip, Drop."

Jellal pushed forward, a needle filled with a crystalline liquid in his hand. She allowed him to inject the sedative without a struggle, muttering, "Drip, Drip, Drop," in a rhythm that had begun to sicken the rest of the mages in the room.

Jellal waited until she fell asleep, and then turned to find Gray's eyes among the rest of desperately inquiring ones.

"What happened to her?" Gray asked him, his tone becoming calmer and less agitated, yet his worry only growing.

With a deep sigh, he locked his gaze on the ice mage's. "She… Her behavior could only be explained by one thing," he began, hesitating as he continued, not wanting to be the bearer of such news to his dear friend. Erza sensed his distress and approached him, sneaking her shaky fingers near his. The moment they touched, he clung onto them. "She has been infected by the Death Bringer's magic," he finally let out.

The group remained petrified, completely incapable of action. He felt Erza's fingers curl and try to hold onto his just as strongly as he was doing of hers, slightly giving in to allow her the comfort she needed.

"No!" Gray gasped out, his hands fisting in his hair as he collapsed onto the floor on his knees. "I can't lose her, too!" he whispered, his tears already pooling on his palms that had moved to cover his face. "Why?" he mumbled, "Why her? I must be cursed… Everyone that loves me dies!"

It was too much for the group to bear. Gray had already had to endure the tragic news about his sister earlier that month. Ultear was supposed to return to Fairy Tail almost six months ago, but she had never showed up. He had been going crazy with worry, and had tried to go look for her several times, but Jellal, Laxus, or Erza had stopped him every time. Around two weeks ago, a cerise-haired sixteen-year-old girl had stumbled into headquarters asking for Gray Fullbuster. She was barely alive, badly bruised, and bleeding profusely.

When he had finally been able to see her, she began by saying her name was Meredy, Ultear's friend within Astarot's armies. It had taken many hours to hear her full story, Mirajane arduously trying to heal her heavy wounds at the same time. She told them the Royal Army had discovered their true identity two days before they were supposed to leave the barracks. They were forced to escape that night unprepared, followed closely by the Sivridis-Kan. They had tried to fight the soldiers, but they had been easily captured. While struggling with the soldiers, Ultear had used her Time Arc magic to erode the soldiers' armor and weapons, releasing Meredy from their hold. She told her to run and live, to take the information they had gathered back to Fairy Tail. Meredy had obeyed without hesitation and she managed to avoid the King's troops for a few days; but they soon found her again. She didn't know exactly how long she had been fleeing and fighting the blood-fanged warriors, when she finally arrived at Fairy Tail more dead than alive. She was still recuperating from her injuries, lying on her own bed in a room in the lower levels.

Gray had been devastated. The King didn't keep prisoners, at least not when it came to powerful mages who didn't pledge their loyalty to him, let alone a Fairy Tail mage who had infiltrated his own army and had successfully leaked information for more than five years. His anxiety towards Juvia's own belated return had then justifiably increased. He had instantly relaxed the moment she came into headquarters earlier that day, only to be greeted by her gravely injured body and then losing consciousness upon seeing Gajeel. He had tensed again, yet relaxed once more when she had woken up. She seemed so happy after her animated reuniting with her childhood friend. His worry had calmed down, just to hit an all-time high when she started screaming and repeating that dreadful "Drip, Drip, Drop." He was sure that image would give him nightmares for the rest of his life. Juvia was the last thing he had. He couldn't lose her as well. It would destroy him.

Levy was the first to react, kneeling to embrace the devastated man. "That's not true, Gray. Juvia is strong; she'll get better…" she tried to console him.

Mirajane's eyes found Jellal's, silently asking if that was even possible. The blue-haired mage didn't know how to respond.

Suddenly, all eyes turned to Gajeel as he spoke. "It can be done," he said determinately. His eyes were fixed on Gray's broken figure on the floor. The man raised his head, still shaking, his own grievous eyes reflecting a small ray of hope within them. "Ho–" he tried to ask.

"Her scent," came the dragon-slayer's instant reply. "Her scent is mixed with the Death Bringer's, but her real essence is still present. That is why I didn't recognize her immediately when she first came in."

"What does that mean?" Mirajane asked worriedly.

"It means she's still fighting Zeref's magic," Jellal responded. "But how do we counteract its effects?" he continued.

Gajeel sighed. He didn't originally want to involve her, but Juvia's life was at risk, so he had no choice. "I know someone who can help," he said. He then turned to find Pantherlily's eyes, who had been sitting still in the same spot by the empty bed since he had come into the room, silently calling him over. "Lily," he said, once the panther-cat had flown towards him and perched on his left forearm, "I need you to go fetch Wendy and bring her here as fast as you can."

The Exceed nodded, accepting the mission without hesitation, understanding that if he had asked him to bring his sister to Fiore, he had really strong reasons to do so. Pantherlily had been Gajeel's partner long enough to know how much he treasured his loved ones. He could try and hide his emotions and feelings, but, deep down, he was willing to do just about anything for those he regarded as friends. He wouldn't hesitate to lay down his own life for them, and he wouldn't let his friend suffer if he could do anything to remedy the matter.

Although Gajeel had fully disclosed his own background with the mages gathered in the infirmary room, he had kept his younger sister's existence a secret. She wasn't supposed to join him until after the war was over and they had defeated Astarot, but Juvia's condition required immediate attention. More than that, she required a magic healer's intervention. He had been even more adamant to protect Wendy after his meeting with Lucy, realizing the higher dangers both Redfox siblings would face because of their dragon blood. The situation, however, demanded that he revised his original plan. There were only two ways to expel the Death Bringer's magic: One was to hope the infected mage's own body and magic pushed the insanity out, the other to bring a magic healer who could provide magical aid and enhance the mage's own magic to help it get rid of the foreign and parasitic magic. He knew, however, after overhearing several of Grandeeney's lessons, that the first choice wasn't really an option. It was clear to him Juvia had been indirectly affected by Zeref's magic or she would've died from the blast, but if a being as powerful as Acnologia hadn't been able to expel the deranged magic on his own, a mage like Juvia stood no chance against it. If he wanted Juvia to survive, he would have to bring Wendy over to Fiore, for she would need the dragon-slayer's healing magic.

He lowered his head to Pantherlily's ear, whispering his final instructions. _Bring her over, but make sure you tell her what Lucy warned us about. Have her change her last name and make no mention of our relationship. No one can know she's my sister. If she brings Charle, make her pass as your mate and not Wendy's partner._

The Exceed nodded once more. "Understood," he replied, "I'll leave right away and come back as fast as I can."

Mirajane stepped forward, shaking her worry and fear away. "Come with me," she told him firmly, "I'll get you everything you might need for your journey," turning around and walking out of the room, quickly followed by the panther-cat.

"Thank you," Gray muttered.

Gajeel stared at him. "No need to thank me. I'm not letting my friend die on me if I can prevent it. However, I must ask that once Wendy arrives here, you take great care to look after her. She is barely twelve-years old, and even if she is a capable mage, she is still a child. Her parents would kill me if anything happened to her."

Jellal placed his hand on the Gajeel's left shoulder. "I give you my word as a Fernandes and a Fairy Tail mage that I will do anything in my power to keep her safe from harm."

The dragon-slayer nodded. "I'll hold ya to that promise, Jellal," he told him, fierce determination in his voice.

The blue-haired mage sighed, giving one last sorrowful look at Gray, who had moved to sit on the bed next to the sleeping Juvia while holding her hand, and left the room immediately after. Erza followed moments later, calling Laxus over with the excuse of discussing a new attack strategy. The blond man made no trouble and silently stepped out of the infirmary, leaving the door open as to hint for the last two mages to do the same as quickly as possible.

"Come on, Shorty," Gajeel stated in a low voice, extending his right arm to help the girl stand up from the floor. She took it without a word of protest and the two left the room, closing the door behind them and finally giving Gray the privacy he needed.

Gray pulled closer to her, tucking the strands of unarranged wavy blue hair behind her ear. His hand lingered on her warm cheek, while his eyes filled with stubborn tears he couldn't contain. "I won't let you leave me, Juvia. I'll do anything to bring you back, no matter what… That's my vow to you," he said determinately, his knuckles still grazing over her face affectionately before he lay on the bed himself and pulled the girl into his arms with almost desperate apprehension.

* * *

Lucy took a cautious breath. She had no idea she had been so close to the Royal city, and now she was stuck there until she could get enough provisions for both her and Vidar before they could get lost in the forests again. The dragon-scaled cloak was her biggest asset and it had helped keep her hidden; but Astarot's senses were sharp, and she couldn't risk being detained in his city longer than necessary. She heard the distinctive clinking of the soldiers' armor and hurried into a dark alley. She watched as three men dragged a young woman by the arm. By her looks, she couldn't be much older than herself. She had long and wavy dark brown hair that reached her mid back, wearing a pair of cropped carmine pants. Her upper body was barely covered by a blue bikini top, while two upper arm bracelets decorated her arms. She was struggling against their grip, when the man Lucy quickly identified as their leader stepped forward and slapped her.

"Stop resisting, bitch! We are sick and tired of your nonsense," the soldier yelled at her. "You do nothing but drink all day and cause problems."

The prisoner stirred again, looking up at the armored man with mocking arrogance. "I just want my purse, old man," she retorted, "Your cronies dropped it a while back, and it's important to me. Let me get it and I'll go with you calmly."

"Little lady dropped her purse, huh?" the man replied. A derisive smirk appeared on his face, which was quickly followed by his mocking laughter.

She glared at him, her eyes shining with anger and something else Lucy couldn't quite catch. She prepared to speak again, but a young girl running towards them did instead. "Funny Miss, Funny Miss!" the girl yelled as she approached them, her shoes making a slight noise when they touched the cobbled street. She was waving her left hand in the air, while her right held a blue-feathered purse. "You left your bag!" she said, panting lightly once she had reached the person she sought.

The soldier scowled, turning to find the little girl and pushing her to the side brusquely and with unnecessary force. "Don't interfere with the King's orders, stupid brat!" he growled, watching as the child fell on the floor and rolled back a few feet due to the force of the blow. She screamed in pain, getting the attention of the rest of the soldiers, who laughed or grinned at her miserable state. The purse flew in the opposite direction, landing close to where Lucy was hiding. The brunette's purple eyes found hers, nodding slightly at her; and she stretched her hand and pulled the bag under her cloak discretely, moving back into the alley without being seen.

Once Lucy had retreated deeper into the shadows, the captive finally made her move. During the commotion and mocking of the now bleeding and injured girl, the soldiers had loosened their hold. She had felt it immediately, but waited until the stranger had secured her bag to act. She freed herself with a swift movement, rushing out of the small plaza as fast as she could. Incapable of suppressing her again, the soldiers released her, returning their attention to their prisoner a moment too late. They yelled and immediately ran after her, while some of the spectators approached the scene to help the little girl still lying on the floor.

From what Lucy gathered, the townspeople were taking her back to her mother; and she had to force herself to remain hidden. She desperately wanted to help, but knew she couldn't. She stayed put, waiting patiently for the crowd to disperse before standing up and walking back to the edge of the alleyway. She didn't wait much longer before the brunette returned and made her way towards her. Without speaking, Lucy grabbed her wrist and pulled her down into a crouching position, throwing her cloak around the stranger and covering her completely. "Think you're invisible," she whispered, and the shocked woman simply nodded and did as she was told. They stayed there for the rest of the day, hearing the Royal guards as they angrily screamed around town, searching for the runaway.

After night had finally come, Lucy incorporated, letting the stranger out of the cloak. She gestured for her to follow, and the two left the city as fast as they could, not speaking until they had reached the deep forest that bordered Vesta. They walked into a clearing where Vidar was anxiously waiting for her, and she had to take a minute to reassure the animal she was unharmed.

She finally turned to look at the somewhat shocked stranger, taking the blue-feathered purse from the sack she had brought back with her. She took a few steps forward. "I believe this is yours," she told her, extending her arm to return the object as a smile spread over her face. "I'm Lucy."

The brunette took the purse back, eyeing her cautiously. "My name is Cana, Cana Alberona," she finally said, waiting a moment before asking, "Why did you help me?"

Lucy's smile broadened. "Why shouldn't I?" she replied softly, "Are you hungry?"

Cana's eyes widened. "I… Ah, I–" she struggled with her words as a result of the stranger's unforeseen kindness. She stepped closer. "Thank you, it was my mother's," she finally stated in a low voice, referring to the small, yet puffy purse that was now crossed over her shoulder. "It's all I have left of hers," she added, patting the bulky bag, the sound letting Lucy know that what was truly valuable was what was it kept inside.

"I understand," the blond replied, "I have precious objects my mother left in my care as well."

"Don't tell my your dad is one big dead jerk, too," Cana added with some amusement and a side grin, "Then we'd really be alike."

Lucy's smile faltered. "I never knew my father," she answered, "He died before I was born, and my mother refused to talk about him… said it was too painful."

Cana's amused look turned into an understanding one, walking closer to her and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "My father abandoned my mother almost immediately after I was born. I didn't know him, either."

Lucy stared up at her, returning her kind gesture, but the brunette immediately pulled away. They chatted for a few hours, while the two ate the warm food she had offered earlier. Both talked smoothly about their lives, taking caution not to reveal anything about their pasts. It was obvious to both women that their new friend was hiding something; but since neither of them wanted their identities discovered, they pretended not to notice. They provided pleasant company for each other, and even if they refused to discuss key issues of their pasts, genuinely liked one another and valued the bond that had form between them.

Lucy quickly learned that Cana loved to drink, in abundance, which was usually what got her into trouble with the Royal authorities back at Vesta. If she wasn't being arrested for being drunk in public or for starting brawls at bars, it was for walking around town with only her bikini on and, sometimes, she even lost the immodest piece of clothing. She didn't seem to mind her constant visits to the Royal dungeons, and claimed to like the city too much to move anywhere else in Fiore. She had a few good friends in Vesta, people who used to know her mother and had helped her get a steady job. For her part, Lucy explained she was a runaway from home, searching for a childhood friend whom she hadn't seen in a long time. She also told her new friend of her mother's death and how it had prompted her escape from said home. Neither mentioned the subject of magic, even if they both knew the other was a mage, and the rest of the night flew by pleasantly.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Lucy!" Cana said, standing up from her seat on the floor and brushing the sticky grass strands off her pants. She started to walk back towards the road they had come from immediately after. The sun was coming up and she needed to return home. "I'll be sure to help you out if we ever see each other again. I owe you one," she continued as she picked up her pace, quickly turning into a steady jog. She didn't really like goodbyes, and would do anything to avoid them.

Lucy waved her farewell with a smile. "You, too, Cana; and don't get into any more trouble!" she yelled back at her, watching her as she turned around to return her smile.

"I'll do my best, but I can't make any promises," Cana stated amusedly, winking suggestively.

She laughed, waiting until the brunette had disappeared behind the trees to whisper, "We _will_ meet again, Cana Alberona… I am sure of it." She turned to Vidar, who was looking at her affectionately. She approached him and petted his pink forelock while giggling, and he lowered his head and leaned into her touch. "Let's get going, Vidar. We shouldn't stay here any longer. We'll have to restock our supplies somewhere else."

The wild forest horse neighed, nuzzling her neck and causing her giggle to increase in volume. He helped her pick up their things with his mouth, claws, or horn, and she tied the large sack around his neck before mounting him. She pulled the cloak's hood over her head and secured the garment tightly around her body, bending forward and grabbing onto his mane. Vidar huffed once and then galloped deeper into the forest, the two quickly disappearing in the vast array of trees.

* * *

Gajeel and Levy had been walking down the corridor leading back into the main hall of Fairy Tail headquarters in an uncomfortable silence. Even if she hadn't yelled at him for calling her "Shorty" out of respect for the dire situation, he had seen the annoyed expression on her face. She hadn't liked it, and he couldn't help but refer to her as such. He found it endearing, while she found it demeaning. If only she let him explain himself, but it never seemed to be the correct time for him to do so. His mind reeled with doubt and regret, as that instant connection and comfortableness they had made the first time they met seemed to erode into a faint memory of the past.

"Do you love her, Gajeel?" she asked warily, breaking the dreary silence.

He stopped instantly, taken completely by surprise by her question and the sad tone used to pose it. "Who?" he replied, his confused head still trying to understand what she had asked and the reason behind the sadness in her voice.

"Juvia," she almost whispered, her gaze fixed on the tile floor, purposely avoiding his own.

He turned towards her, watching her as she stared at the floor, her jittery body incapable of staying still. He raised his hand and touched her shoulder, making her shift her attention to him. His red slanted eyes found her timid hazel orbs, his mouth curling into an arrogant side smirk as he replied, "I do… As a sister and as a very dear friend." He walked closer to her as he spoke, and she instinctively took a few steps back, soon realizing she had cornered herself between the damp stone wall and his still approaching body.

"Ga-Gajeel, back off," she stuttered, his hands imprisoning her between them as they fell onto the wall at her sides. She immediately placed her own hands on his chest, trying to maintain the distance he kept shortening between them, yet failing miserably at her task, her nervous hands shaking and barely exerting any force.

He leaned forward, resting his weight on his hands and invading the girl's personal space. "Are you, perhaps, _jealous_?" he asked with an amused and knowing voice, his gaze never leaving hers as both their eyes glistened with emotion.

She tried to push him back again with more determination as her blushing cheeks exposed her embarrassment. "N-N-No!" she blurted out, raising her voice.

His smirk widened, bending his elbows and lowering his head to come closer to the trapped girl, her increased efforts to get away still going by unnoticed. "You know, Levy," he said softly, once his face was almost touching hers, "You don't need to be jealous. I can only have eyes for one person, and that person is not Juvia."

Her eyes sparkled once, confusion and anxiety raging through her body. A silent moment passed between them, both lost within the other's emotionally charged eyes that glazed brightly back at them in between their unsynchronized blinking. "Did you…" she finally dared to whisper, stopping her resistance immediately. "Did you just call me 'Levy'?"

Gajeel chuckled, his passion-lit-and-colored eyes never leaving hers. He refrained from speaking, his mind still searching for the right words to say. She hadn't run away from him yet, and he would make damn good use of the situation. He had been given the chance to amend his earlier mistakes, and was not going to let this opportunity go to waste. His left hand left the wall and found its way to the yellow flowered bandana holding her hair. He undid the knot keeping it tied to her head with uncanny dexterousness and slid it off of her, the silky material swishing as it caressed her forehead and letting a few strands of hair fall onto her face. The fabric twirled around his fingers as he ran them through her soft tresses in a slow and delicate manner, repeating the movement once they reached their blue ends. A small smile graced his face, his features relaxing and suddenly seeming more affectionate.

She found herself leaning into his touch, enjoying the feeling his fingertips provoked as they glided through her scalp. "Ga–" she tried to say in between her shock and surprise.

"Shhh…" he interrupted, his hand moving to brush her cheek with his knuckles before returning to tangle in her hair. "I call you 'Shorty,' and any other name I can think of, because I care about you," he continued after a small pause, telling her what he needed her to hear before he missed his opportunity or his will to speak. "I only give pet names to those who are dear to me," he finally confessed, his hand leaving her hair again to fall onto her cheek. His thumb moved timidly over the smooth surface, their eyes lost in each other's bewitching gaze. "Lev–" he began to say.

"Levy! Levy! There you are!" a loud voice cut in, Gajeel immediately straightening up and separating himself from the aforementioned girl with an annoyed look on his face. He had been so focused on the blue-haired mage, his senses had completely forgotten about the world existing outside of her eyes. His red slants landed on the orange-haired speed mage Jet, who had just spoken, and his partner, the plant mage Droy.

Jet was a tall man of twenty-four who had joined Fairy Tail almost four years ago with his best friend Droy, a man of the same age, yet overweight and with black hair in a weird hairdo. Both were refugee mages Gray had found and brought back to headquarters some years ago. What really bothered Gajeel was the fact that the two mages had taken a particular interest in Levy. From what he had heard, the two mages had announced their "undying love" for the blue-haired girl barely two hours after meeting her, but she had immediately refused them both. Nonetheless, they were persistent, and, for an entire year, they had continued to declare their love for her, only to be shut down again, each and every time.

After that, they had insisted on becoming her friends; and both mages had chosen to work personally with her and help her in her many tasks. In one of their craziest love rants, they had even assigned to themselves the duty of becoming her personal guard. As time had gone by, however, they had resigned to remain unrequited lovers and had instead become two of her closest friends. If he was completely honest, Jet and Droy were both loyal soldiers and talented mages and, perhaps, they really didn't mean any harm by constantly professing their amorous feelings for the girl; but he still couldn't stand their behavior, even if she had made it painfully clear that she was not interested in either of them. Deep down, both men still held onto the hope that she would eventually change her mind and accept one of their proposals.

To further increase his displease, Jet and Droy had interrupted his private moment with Levy, and those were already very scarce and rare between the two of them. He didn't know when he would get another chance to talk to her alone, or if he had even managed to placate her anger and gotten her friendly approval once more. He had been left with his words stuck in his throat; and, thanks to their interruption, he would have to wait for days, perhaps even weeks, before he could continue their conversation. Thus, he couldn't contain the scowl that appeared on his face as he heard Jet's voice, or even withhold the growl that left his mouth as he pulled away from her.

"We've been looking all over for you!" Droy continued.

Levy took a moment to snap out of Gajeel's entrancing gaze, finally turning to look at her friends after Droy had spoken. "What's the matter?" she inquired, after taking a deep breath and stepping away from the wall.

"Mira says she needs you to cover for Lisanna at the jewelry shop. Apparently, she forgot she had a training schedule for today and there's no one else to do her shift upstairs." Droy explained.

She sighed. "Okay, I'll be right up," she said, running a hand through her loose hair and catching Jet's attention.

"Where's your hair band?" he asked. "And what were you doing with Gajeel down here?" he couldn't help but add as an afterthought, once he realized the two had been completely alone.

She tensed, but Gajeel reacted quickly, walking closer to her. She truly felt small compared to him, given that she barely reached his pectorals. Not even Laxus, who was actually heavier than him, made her feel this way. She thought it funny; before meeting Gajeel, her petite size had never troubled her, but she couldn't ignore the difference between them now. He was so much stronger than her. His well-defined muscles revealed his arduous training, and his arms were at least twice as thick as hers. Then, there were his large hands, which, as he placed one on top of her head to pat it repeatedly, reminded her that he could probably hold her with just one hand if he really wanted to. Yet, no matter how rough or powerful those hands were, they always touched her with a delicacy she had never experienced before. His entire being enticed her, from the very first time they met, and she couldn't explain the reason why that was so.

"I was just messing around with Shorty, here, and she was trying to get her girly bandana back," he said, his hand moving up and down as he patted her head, ruffling her hair slightly when it touched the silky blue locks.

She puffed her cheeks, taking her flower-printed yellow bandana from his hands with a swift movement and stepping away from his reach. "Stop treating me like a child, and stop calling me names!" she countered with a tinge of annoyance as she walked towards Jet and Droy. The two mages turned the other way to go back upstairs. Once they were a few feet away, she turned her head to give him a shy, yet affectionate smile before dashing into a light sprint to catch up with her friends.

Gajeel stared at her retreating form, a new form of a wild smirk on his face. "Gi hee," he let out, following his trademark laugh with a whisper, "Shorty gets it," and finally turning the opposite way towards his own room. _I think… I might have found… m-my mate. _He allowed himself to at least formulate the thought in his head_, _though he knew that confronting the truth behind that thought was an entirely different matter. One he wasn't just quite ready to tackle yet.

* * *

"Well?" Erza demanded as she fixed her intimidating gaze on her blue-haired friend. The pair was currently inside Erza's room. Laxus had left them the second they walked out of the infirmary room, stating he had business to attend to back in Hargeon, where the Raijinshu awaited him. She had immediately headed back to her own room, instantly Ex-quipping out of her armor breastplate while recriminating herself for the weakness she had shown moments earlier. She shouldn't have sought his comfort, but her distress had gotten the better of her and her hand had involuntarily gotten a hold of his. Once they had left the infirmary, she had wanted to be alone; but Jellal had refused to give her any privacy, sensing her ill humor and following her into her room. She had grown used to living with an oppressed heart, keeping her feelings, wishes, and desires restrained for no one else to see. She had never known a quiet and peaceful life, not back then when she lived at the Fernandes' castle, and definitely not now when they were preparing for war.

She knew of Juvia's tragic past, and identified with her more than the rest of their friends could understand. Like the water mage, she, too, had been born of an illicit affair, but hers hadn't been of a consensual nature. She only knew that her mother was a foreigner who had been passing by Fiore and had had the misfortune of running into some bandits in the capital city. The men had taken advantage of the young woman in the worst of possible ways, abandoning her bludgeoned body at the side of a rarely transited road after they were done. The Fernandes' magic instructor, a swordsman by the name of Rob Saif-al-Hikmat, had seen the bandits walking away, taking her back with him to the family's castle. She only spoke her native tongue and didn't know how to read and write, making it impossible to know who she really was or where she came from. She had died shortly after childbirth, while holding her newborn baby and whispering the word "Erza." Lady Fernandes had decided to name the child after her mother's last words, incapable of ever knowing if that had truly been the woman's real intension.

The old swords master took Erza in, and taught her everything he knew about blades and magic. She often trained with the Fernandes sole heir, a boy three years older than her who soon became her closest friend. The rest of the kids avoided her, often calling her a bastard and treating her poorly. The young Jellal found her crying one afternoon after training and asked her what was wrong. After hearing her story, he decided to give her a last name so that the other children would stop abusing her. He settled for "Scarlet," since he said it reminded him of her beautiful and unique hair color. The two never separated after that, and the rest of the kids left her alone, except for one boy who continued to resent her. The redheaded boy was a year older than herself, and the son of a blacksmith and sword instructor. His hatred for her was not only based on her blackened origins, but mostly on the raging envy he felt for Bob taking her as his pupil instead of him.

When she was seven, the boy attacked her as she came out of the kitchens with a small knife. He caught her by surprise and, at some point during the struggle, the knife found its way into her right eye. Shocked and scared by the blood pouring out of her eye socket, the boy fled and was never seen again. By the time Jellal and her guardian found her, the damage was irreparable, and she lost her eye. Lady Fernandes had called for the best doctors in Fiore, finally asking the Dragneels for help. The King sent his personal magic healer, a woman named Porlyusica, reputed for her vast medical skills, who constructed a fake eye made of a rare crystal to replace the one she lost. Porlyusica couldn't completely restore her lachrymal glands, so even if her artificial eye looked exactly like her real one, it couldn't cry tears. She didn't mind the defect. In fact, the artificial eye had become a useful advantage to certain forms of magic, like illusion and hypnosis, making her immune to their effects.

After that incident, her friendship with Jellal grew stronger, and the two vowed to protect one another and stay by each other's side forever. When he was twelve, Jellal's father took over his magic training, so the swordsman dedicated almost entirely to developing her own magic skills, and her training with weapons became more rigorous. Years went by and the day of Astarot's invasion crept up on them. The blazing and suffocating flames had destroyed everything she had ever cared for in less than a day. She had watched everyone she knew die before her that night, his parents and their friends; and witnessed the man who had raised her sacrifice himself to save her and Jellal, making them the only two survivors of the King's first castle burning.

She still had nightmares about that day every night. Sometimes, Jellal would come into her room and try to calm her down. She always escaped his touch, though; she couldn't bear the feeling of his arms wrapped around her. Something had happened to her dearest friend when he turned seventeen. Something that had changed their relationship, and she knew it had to do with the mark on his face. Ever since then, he had become secretive and withdrawn; his eyes now gazed at her with a sorrowful yearn, staring with a glimmer that had been previously unfamiliar to her. He had deeply changed, and their feelings for each had been forced shut within their hearts. Neither was really good at hiding them from each other, but they both seemed to understand that they weren't allowed to express them aloud.

Jellal sighed. "What do you want me to say?" he asked quietly, passing a hand through his hair.

"When are you going to stop keeping secrets, Jellal?" she accused, "I know you already knew Juvia's condition was reversible."

He fixed his brown eyes on hers. "I suspected as much, but I wasn't entirely sure…" he answered truthfully, making a brief pause before finishing his sentence. "I needed Gajeel's confirmation. I couldn't give Gray false hope."

"You still lied! What if Gajeel hadn't said anything?" she interjected, raising her voice and coming closer to him, "Would you have kept quiet then?" She was exhausted; their friend's condition had shaken her up completely and she didn't have the strength to fight his cryptic and serene statements.

"Did you also know she'd survived Zeref's attack? Is that why you insisted she take that mission?" she continued to yell, knowing her accusations had no founding, but needing to release her frustrated anger.

He glared at her dangerously. "Don't you _ever_, not even for a second, dare question the veracity of my affection for my friends, Erza!" he retorted fiercely, raising his own voice and matching her tone. "Do you think preoccupation doesn't keep me awake every night? How else would I hear you own crying without fail?" He couldn't stop, his tone getting harsher and louder as he continued speaking. "Do you really think my mind doesn't ever contest and reproach my own actions?" His breathing intensified, his yelling taking most of the air in his lungs as his emotions reached an all time high with his last reproach. "Have you ever wondered what keeping this knowledge does to me? To my heart? To my soul?"

She stared at him in complete silence as he continued to roar out his own frustration, and her left eye began to tear as she noticed the conflicted and painful look he was giving her.

"My secrets torment me, Erza!" he insisted, his eyes burning with feeling. "They corrode my mind with pain and regret. I keep them to myself because I refuse to let anyone else suffer from what is purposely meant to destroy me!" When he finished speaking, he realized she had moved closer to him. Her left hand was holding his upper arm, while her right was cupping his cheek. His gaze found hers, the two communicating their concern, care, and pain silently to each other. He sighed as he leaned into her touch, accepting the warmth it provided. Her gaze intensified, her eyes deeply yearning for him. "You are not alone, Jellal," she whispered. "Why won't you open up to me?"

His eyes widened and he immediately averted his gaze. "I can't! This is _my_ curse, Erza. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you because of it," he stated in a more serene tone as he pulled away. She held onto his wrist to impair his escape. "Don't!" she demanded, "Don't shut me out, Jellal. Can't you see that it only pains me further? Don't you realize that by keeping me away, you're only hurting us both?"

He returned his eyes to hers again. "I… I can't," he insisted, "There is so much you don't understand."

"Then why don't you explain it to me?" she pressured, her steadfast hold of him never giving way. "Let me in, Jellal, please!" She saw the trepidation in his eyes, the sorrow, the guilt. He averted his gaze once more, trying to release himself and escape his feelings and her presence yet again. She wouldn't let him do it this time. She had had enough. She pulled his wrist towards her, bringing his shocked body closer. Her left hand made its way to the nape of his neck, her fingers burying in his blue locks and pulling his face to hers. "I won't let you break us apart," she told him, before she bridged the gap between them and claimed his lips.

He surrendered immediately, his free hand wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer to him forcefully as he lowered his head further and intensified his needy kiss, finally ceding way to his desire and want. He pushed forward and she took a few steps back, her movement hindered by the dresser behind her. Her hand released his wrist, settling over his chest, while the liberated limb traveled up her form before grabbing onto her neck. His lips moved over hers with zealous want, matching her tongue's aggressive desire when it touched his. They had both craved for this moment for too long, and could feel the other's equally frenzied movements and passion.

He tilted her neck as her right hand joined her left and entangled with his hair, pulling lightly while they played with his soft tresses. He moaned into her mouth, the sound immediately followed by his left hand clumsily running through the marble top of her dresser. The noise of her fallen personal objects went unnoticed; and he then grabbed her by her hips before lifting her up in the air swiftly and placing her over the cleared out furniture. She gasped surprised as her thighs made contact with the cold surface, breaking their heated kiss, yet tightening her hold of his blue locks.

Jellal's eyes opened, his rationality finally taking over him again in that brief moment apart. He stepped back. "I…" he mumbled, averting his gaze and fixing it on the tile floor. Erza looked at him, breathing hard as her eyes silently observed him and waited patiently for his own to return to them. He ran a hand through his tousled hair. "I'm sorry, Erza…" he finally whispered, his eyes now overwhelmed by guilt. "I can't…" His gaze lingered on hers before he disappeared into his own room, leaving her alone like she had originally wanted but now lamented. _Why won't you let me in, Jellal? _She remained still, her chest moving up and down as she regained her breath and her lost gaze staring at the closed door. Silent tears wetted her skirt as they fell from her soaked cheek. _What are you hiding? Why won't you let me help you?_

* * *

Natsu found his teacher lying calmly at the clearing where they used to train. He walked up to face him, barely standing a few feet away from him. The dragon gazed at him, his yellow slanted eyes matching his proud stance.

"I'm ready. It's time," the dragon-slayer said, expecting the words Igneel had prepared for him regarding the last and hardest phase of his training.

"Natsu, you can't face the last test if there is any doubt or worry still lurking in your mind… You will fail," Igneel said seriously. "If there is anything that is still confusing or troubling you, you must sort it out first."

Natsu never took his eyes away from his, not missing the tinge of worry in his voice. "Igneel," he started, "I am as ready as I'll ever be. I know I haven't deciphered everything the Qismat Ialu showed me, but I feel as if it was meant to be that way." He stepped closer to the dragon, holding onto his scaly claw as he continued, "There is nothing left for me to do that can prepare me better for what I must face next. I knew it the day I lost control over my magic after hearing about the Duke and Lucy. Those are my own demons, and I must confront them now if I am ever to fulfill my promises…" He lingered a moment before finishing his thought. "I cannot keep her waiting any longer," he concluded.

Igneel sighed; he knew there was nothing else he could do for his pupil to aid him in his final task, but couldn't help worrying about his wellbeing. "Very well," he said after a short silence. "Stand back, Natsu," he ordered, lifting himself from the ground and standing on his four legs as he spread his long, leathery wings. The dragon-slayer did as he was told, straightening up to keep his gaze on his teacher's.

"Lightning fire dragon-slayer Natsu Dragneel, you have completed the first two phases of the training the mountains that give off light demanded of you. You have established a successful and symbiotic relationship with your dragon self, thus completing the Awareness. You have also mastered the Secret Arts, learned to sustain the Dragon Force, and effectively coalesced with your Exceed partner, thus completing the Metamorphosis," Igneel said with an authoritative voice. "Now, you must face the darkness that lives within you."

He took a deep breath, reclining on his back legs before spitting out wild white fire out of his mouth. The fire circled around his apprentice and the ring of white flames quickly surrounded Natsu, the dancing heat towering over his head.

"These are the flames that burn my dragon spirit," Igneel continued, settling on his four legs once more. "Consume them, lighting fire dragon-slayer!" he commanded.

Natsu stood within the fire circle, feeling the flames' intense heat. It was hotter than anything he had ever felt, and he began to sweat. Still, they mesmerized him; their rhythmic sways entranced him, and the scintillating hues of whites and occasional blues seduced him. Something within him ignited and a rabid thirst for them invaded him. He wanted to devour them; he needed to feel them burn inside of him, to become one with them. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, taking in their distinct smell of dragon spark, of oxygen touching Igneel's combustible soul. He felt their heat and heard their rustling music as the dancing, fiery waves moved. In the background, his teacher's order rang in his mind, "_Consume them."_ The unsatisfied sense – taste – still needed quenching. He exhaled, his knees bending slightly and his muscles tensing. His arms remained to his sides, his palms facing forward and his elbows mimicking his knees. He opened his eyes, the depthless onyx shining with the bright red flames within them, their movements synchronizing with those of the white flames they gazed back at.

"Flames of the dragon spirit, flames of hope and understanding, flames of dignity, honor, and duty, I call upon thee. Consume my flames of fire and lighting, and become one with them. Burn with them as they burn beside you, embrace them and grant me your wisdom and power!" Natsu commanded with a firm voice, oozing determination.

The white flames ceased their sways and froze in their place for a moment, instantly rising again as they began to move, breaking the circle and gathering before him. They burned incandescently, their movements growing wilder as they assessed the man before them. They dashed forward and engulfed him completely, his rebellious locks of pink hair joining their rhythmic stances. He let the warm feeling of the flames surround him for a moment before he took a deep breath that was filled with white fire. The flames went down his throat, spreading all over his body as they made their way to his different dragon-human organs, muscles, tissues, and bones. Their tingling burning took over his body, and he didn't stop until he had devoured that last flickering flame completely.

The wonderful and pleasant feeling came to a sudden stop, immediately replaced by a throbbing and excruciating pain that raged over his mind. He screamed in anguish, and his hands fisted over the hair closest to his temples. He crumbled to his knees; his eyes forced shut, ramming out tears that streamed down his cheeks, curving at his chin and falling over the grass below him. His jaw clenched and his body scurried into a fetal position on the ground. _The pain!_ his mind roared back at him. It was so familiar… It probed into every recondite space and crevice of his tortured mind. In a flashing moment, a memory of the Qismat Ialu rushed to the forefront of his mind. Now, he finally knew that what oppressed him was the heavy weight of the dragon spirit flames. They dwelled in his mind; but this time he was aware of what they were asking of him, of what they wanted from him. He no longer felt impotent to their power; he was prepared to embrace it and to fight for it, to surrender to it and protect it. The pain exploded within the confines of his mind and body, making him lose consciousness and lie still on the burning grass beneath him.

* * *

___**So... ****How was it**_**_? _****Please, don't forget to let me know what you all** **thought. **  
And, that's that... I really wanted to pay tribute to Erza's tragic past here. I don't know how well I succeeded at that, since child slavery, losing everyone she ever loved, and witnessing the murder of one of her childhood friends was pretty hard to top. I at least hope I came somewhere close to that. Gajeel sort of explained himself to Levy, and now you know why he gives nicknames to certain people. That scene would be their first step to moving forward (and of course Jet and Droy had to come in and interrupt them, XD). And nothing ever goes as planned... Juvia's condition requires Wendy's help, and was Gray jealous? what about Meredy? Finally, Natsu has started his confrontation! I am so excited, and nervous, to get into that. It took forever to write.

So, I'll give you a preview of that for next chapter: [Natsu] approached the mysterious man cautiously, his eyes widening, his hands fisting, his teeth gritting, and his muscles tensing further, as he finally realized whom it was that stood before him.

Dancing, red flames within pitch-black eyes revealed themselves, as a sinister and maniac guffaw claimed the space between the two mages. Disheveled pink hair swayed with the wind, accompanied by a white-scaled scarf in its movements, while celestial clothing dressed firm and defined, golden and almost shimmering muscles.

Natsu gulped as he stared transfixed at the figure before him. "Surprised, Dragneel?" he heard him say, the derisive-toned voice seething as yellow flames left the speaking mouth.

Till next time! :D (2013, here we come!)


	15. Chap12: Of Fateful Encounters--- (pt 3)

Hello everyone! As always, thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts. You make my day, each and every time. So, here's an early update. :)

_Gerson - _Thanks for the review! Lol, well... it just flows... That's all I can really say.  
_MandyCandy - _Thanks for the review, again. Yeah, everything should be cleared up in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it.  
_Fire King - _Thanks for the constant support and reviews, as always. Yes, I need to balance Gray's story with the "tragic fate" of every member of the four founding families (Natsu, Lucy, Laxus, Jellal). Well, Jellal's curse won't be revealed just yet, but here comes Natsu's Confrontation. Finally. And once he's done with that, that means he's heading back to Fiore to find Lucy.  
_TwistedKorn - _Thanks again for the review and excitement! Here comes the awaited Confrontation... Let's see how that goes.  
_Anonymous - _Congratulations on being done! I'm glad you enjoyed the GaLe and JerZa pitstops before some more action; and I just had to have them kiss... That will inevitably build up the tension between them. I like Kyo the best, too; but Ayame is just like my older sibling soul mate. XD Never read Gokunen Alice, sorry... Glad you liked the Cana and Lucy meet, and Gajeel and Juvia's friendship. Natsu is, indeed, about to finish his training; and that also means he's returning to Fiore and Lucy soon.  
_Asai - _Thanks for the review, again. That's funny, I'm not the biggest GruVia fan either, but I'm glad you liked them here, lol! Mira and Laxus are my weakness. I know it's crack, but I can't help liking them together. There will be some development between those 2 soon. Ding, ding, ding! You're quite correct about the Confrontation...

Ah! The most awaited moment is finally here! Natsu is ready to go through the last test of his training. It took forever to get this right, so please let me know what you think about it. Next, there are at least three, very intense "familiar confrontations" in this chapter. Happy reading, and I can't wait to read your thoughts! ^.^

* * *

Summary: Get ready to get tossed into a world where people are all "bound" to each other through their past and their present, by who they are and by who they decide to be. Where fate and choice clash and a single decision can change the future. There is no such thing as coincidences in this world, but neither are we pawns of a prefixed destiny. Natsu and Lucy might have been destined to meet, but they _chose_ to keep their promises to each other. Born in a world plagued by death and governed by a tyrant, Natsu Dragneel held the power to restore Fiore to what it once was. When he met Lucy Heartfilia, he promised to always protect her. However, before embarking on the journey to complete his training, he made a decision in order to keep his promise to his dearest friend. A decision that would change everything... Performing a Magic Binding...

* * *

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. The plot, and the added bunch of psychopaths, the nice little people here and there, and awesome Vidar (and by consequence all wild forest horses) are mine.

* * *

"The Fire that Binds Us"

Chapter 12: Of Fateful Encounters and Familiar Confrontations (part 3)

When Natsu woke up again, the moonless sky greeted him with its darkness, the faint spark of the stars barely even visible. The cold night air ruffled his tousled hair and ragged clothes. He took a deep breath as he picked himself up from the ground, slowly finding the strength to stand up again. With a sigh, he brushed what dirt he could off his tattered clothing and hair, mentally confirming he had realized, albeit perhaps a little bit too late, another part of his dream. He allowed his eyes to dart forward, examining the familiar clearing only to find it empty. He assumed Igneel had gone back to his cave, and, with one last sigh, started to head back down the plain. The place was completely silent, not even the wind he had felt earlier was making any swishing sounds, and neither were his feet as he stepped on the fluffy grass. He stopped, his muscles instantly tensing as they felt a hostile presence near him. His eyes fixed on the darkness before him, stealthily assessing the situation. There. He turned right, finding the man eradiating threat and danger standing a few feet away. The night shrouded his body, but his eyes burned a bright orange-tinted red. _They almost look like… flames_, Natsu thought. He approached the mysterious man cautiously, his eyes widening, his hands fisting, his teeth gritting, and his muscles tensing further, as he finally realized whom it was that stood before him.

Dancing, red flames within pitch-black eyes revealed themselves, as a sinister and maniac guffaw claimed the space between the two mages. Disheveled pink hair swayed with the wind, accompanied by a white-scaled scarf in its movements, while celestial clothing dressed firm and defined, golden and almost shimmering muscles.

Natsu gulped as he stared transfixed at the figure before him. "Surprised, Dragneel?" he heard him say, the derisive-toned voice seething as yellow flames left the speaking mouth.

He took a step back when the other man lit his fists on fire, the flames slowly spreading all over his body. He shook his head, taking one deep breath to clear his mind before he called forth his own flames, which soon covered his whole arms. He allowed a side grin to appear on his face as he addressed his opponent. "I won't lose to you," he said calmly, "I _can't_ lose to you."

"Is that so?" the figure questioned mockingly, sharp fangs shining in the dark night as lips curved to display an amused smirk.

"I have promises to keep," he responded, his fist tightening as he took a step back and adopted a fighting stance. "And those mean everything to me."

The eerie guffaw echoed in the silent valley again. "Promises have no value for me," the man said, "I will crush them, along with your own charcoaled skull." He moved closer, the two mages sizing each other up as they circled around the grassy meadow.

"I won't let you," he stated after a brief silence, both figures stopping and holding their position once he had finished speaking.

"I am your worst fear, Dragneel, your own Demon." The dreaded reply finally came, and a suffocating silence filled the air around them. The mages barely moved to breathe, their chests rising and falling slightly to gather enough air for a dragon breath attack. They stared at each other, one pair of eyes enlightened by fire while the other scintillated with feeling.

In a flashing moment, Natsu's Demon self's flames intensified, rising well over his head and burning with enough heat to char the greenery closest to him. "I will destroy you, Dragneel," he stated darkly, sprinting towards his counterpart immediately after. The red flames darted forward as Natsu conjured a Fire Dragon's Roar to intercept the attack. He moved quickly, sidestepping and hitting his opponent on the jaw.

"Is that all you got, Dragneel?" Demon Natsu taunted, licking the thin thread of blood falling from his lips. "You barely touched me… Perhaps," he added, "I should just kill you already."

Natsu smirked dangerously. "Bring it on. I am all fired up!" he yelled back. His body instantly burst into flames as he ran full speed towards him. "Fire Dragon's Sword Horn," he called out the enchantment as he crashed onto his enemy. His Demon self grinned, igniting his own body in wild, deep red fire, his flames forming a wide orb around him that spread out as his laughter rang loudly. "Come! Show me your power, Dragneel!" he manically retorted.

* * *

Pantherlily approached Aberash with great haste. He had flown at top speed and high above enough to appear a common bird. Thanks to Mirajane's help, he had only needed to stop for rest and food. The white-haired mage had prepared him well for his trip, stocking him with vast amounts of fish and water and giving him a small blanket to wrap around himself at night. He had barely stopped at all, knowing the life of his partner's friend depended on the expediency of his trip.

Once he got close enough to the mountains, he descended, making his way directly to the middle peak. He immediately noticed something felt different; the air was hot and sticky, and the mystical tranquility of the place had been invaded by a sudden and heavy dread. He frowned worriedly, hurrying even more as he made his way towards Wendy's cabin. His preoccupation grew the moment he saw the young girl sitting between the sky and iron dragons in the clearing, staring intently at something he couldn't quite make out yet. The heat was becoming unbearable, but he kept steady on his track, switching his attention to where the others were looking. He gasped shocked. Before them, somewhat far out in the distance, stood a giant sphere completely made of fire. He rapidly concluded the increasing change he had felt since entering Aberash was caused by the foreign sphere, which kept growing and getting hotter at a steady pace.

"Wendy!" he yelled, perhaps with more concern that he would've hoped for at first.

The two dragons and the addressed girl immediately turned to find who had called her name. Upon identifying the small furry creature, their already troubled faces showed the greater worry in their minds.

"Lily!" Wendy yelled back, "What are you doing here? Is Gajeel alright?" her frantic tone increasing as she moved towards him.

"Gajeel is fine, Wendy," he barely had time to respond.

"Why has that good-for-nothing dragon-slayer sent you here for?" Metalicana imposed immediately. He was serious and boring his eyes fiercely at the panther-cat. He already disliked whatever had caused his former pupil to send the Exceed back to Aberash. He knew there was only one reason why the dragon-slayer would do that; the older Redfox wanted Wendy.

"Gajeel needs Wendy to go to Fiore for him," Pantherlily started again, noticing immediately the chrome-scaled dragon's displeasure and reproach. "He found Juvia, but she's been in contact with the Death Bringer's magic. She is fighting it, but he knows she won't make it without your help… He wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important to him. I know he would've much rather had you stay here than join him there."

The girl didn't even think about it for a second, nodding immediately after he had finished speaking. "I will go," she barely stated. Wendy had always had the disposition to help others, and always took any chance she got to provide aid when she could. He had noticed it the moment her brother first came back into their cabin with some minor injuries after training. She had instantly set out to heal him and would never take "no" for an answer, no matter how many times Gajeel cursed and complained about not needing any help. She was caring and unselfish, and had immediately taken upon herself to care for the fire dragon-slayer's wellbeing as well. The Dragneel had also complained, but she would hear none of it, and eventually he had resigned to having her heal his wounds, too. Part of Gajeel's heavy heart, Pantherlily knew, was that he had known the girl would never refuse if asked.

Metalicana eyed the panther-cat angrily. "Is that boy crazy?" he roared, "He can't risk his younger sis–"

"She is needed," Grandeeney interrupted in her calm and patient tone. She moved her right claw to hold onto her mate's shoulder, forcing him to look back at her. "You know he wouldn't have asked if there had been any other choice."

Metalicana sighed, part of his anger assuaged by his mate's tender touch. "What else did that brat say?" he asked, his stern tone still revealing his displeasure and overall worry for the dangerous request.

Pantherlily took a brief moment before speaking, gathering his thoughts. "She must keep her magic and last name a secret. She must pass as a normal mage with simple healing magic. Gajeel will make sure no one is there when she treats Juvia, and all of us who know who she truly is will keep her identity a secret," he replied, quickly explaining everything else the dragon-slayer had in mind and of what Lucy had mentioned about Fiore and the King.

The two dragons relaxed slightly as they heard of Gajeel's doings in the past four months. The news about Fairy Tail was gladly welcomed, knowing fully well the meaning of such an advantage. Grandeeney quickly left with Wendy to help her get ready for her trip, going where she could give her any final instructions or advice privately. She couldn't deny she was more than worried, but she understood the gravity of the situation. Zeref's magic was too strong, and unless they intervened in time, Gajeel's childhood friend would either lose her mind or her life. Her progenitor's tragic fate was enough proof of the dire consequences of not counteracting the deranged magic in time. There wasn't a day in which she didn't wonder if she could've made a difference all those years ago had her magic been more developed. She couldn't let the Redfoxs live with that sort of regret and doubt. Wendy would have to go.

Pantherlily remained in the clearing with Metalicana; and once the small diversion of his arrival had passed, he immediately asked about the growing fiery orb. The dragon sighed once more, fixing his eyes on the raging fire sphere in the distance. "It's the fifth day of the Dragneel's Confrontation," he began, "I can't say it is going as well as I would've hoped."

The panther-cat's eyes widened, understanding the meaning behind the words. The Dragneel could not fail; they were all depending on his success. "What," he inquired hesitantly, "Is exactly going on?"

"I don't know," the chrome-scaled dragon replied truthfully, "The Fire Dragon-Slaying Way is much different from my own."

He remained quiet, waiting expectantly for his partner's teacher to elaborate.

"You must know what Gajeel's Confrontation consisted of…" Metalicana continued a brief moment later, turning his attention to Pantherlily and watching him nod.

"Yes," was the reply, "Gajeel told me some of it after he completed it."

The dragon spoke again. "Then, you are familiar with the Demon he had to face."

He nodded, stating with his hesitant voice, "He… He fought… _you_."

"Exactly," Metalicana responded while returning his eyes to the sphere, "The way of the iron dragon-slayer is the one of complete and unhindered independence. For him to survive, Gajeel had to sever all ties he ever had in this world. His honor and pride are to stand alone and undefeated. That is why he consumed the iron shards of the dragon spirit, the shards of glory and dignity, the shards courage, strength, and discipline. He cannot keep his high regard and respect for his teacher. If he was to become an iron dragon-slayer, he needed to defeat his mentor, the one being he held in higher esteem than himself."

"So, is Natsu fighting Igneel, then?" the panther-cat tried again.

"No," the voice coming from behind them answered, startling him and making him turn around to find Igneel approaching them and taking a seat next to him.

"Like Metalicana said, the way of the fire dragon-slayer is much different from his own. Gajeel's is the Way of the Warrior, and his greatest fear is that someone _else_ will defeat him and take away from him all of his glory and purpose for living," Igneel continued, his own slanted eyes watching the growing fire sphere with noticeable concern. "Once Wendy finishes her training, hers will be the Way of the Healer; and her greatest fear will be that her skills prove insufficient and she fails to save a life." He paused again momentarily, observing the sphere cautiously, as if he was analyzing and reading the flames within it. "Natsu's is the Way of the Leader, and his greatest fear is that he will destroy himself and cause death and misery to those he loves."

"So," Pantherlily concluded, "Natsu is fighting… _himself_?"

Igneel nodded, while Metalicana replied, "He is fighting the darkest part of himself. While Gajeel was taught to use the darkness within him to his advantage, to channel it and embrace it to strengthen his own power, Natsu must conquer it and reshape it, so that his weakness becomes his strength."

Before he could ask anything else, Wendy and Grandeeney rejoined the group and the girl immediately announced she was ready to leave. She had already talked to Grandeeney about her necessary return to Aberash, her missing magic training, and what her behavior should be like in the outside world. She had always been guarded and careful, but needed to be ready for the large masses of people Fiore would present and try to blend in with the crowds as much as possible. He explained they would fly almost all the way to Magnolia, stopping at the nearby forest there and then walking the rest of the way to Fairy Tail. He further insisted that Charle and he should hide once they entered the city.

She nodded and approved of his plan quickly, saying her goodbyes to Igneel and Metalicana before giving one last worrying look at the fire sphere and murmuring, "Believe in yourself, Natsu, I know you can do this."

Grandeeney struggled to keep her tears at bay, and only let them flow after the two Exceeds and the Redfox girl had taken flight and left the clearing. Metalicana wrapped his right wing around her as she scooted closer, whispering the encouraging words she needed to her. Her young apprentice was smart, strong, and resourceful, and her brother would protect her with his own life. After a few minutes, he turned to look at Igneel, who was still staring at the orb in careful study. "Well, old friend," he said, "How is he doing?"

Igneel waited a moment before answering, "The white flames are exhausting his magic power. If they don't find him capable of accepting sacrifice, they will reject the binding and he will die." He sighed, his eyes returning to the burning sphere. "They must recognize within him the strength and selflessness to do what must be done, and still find a purposeful will to live after everything has been lost."

"He can do it," Grandeeney murmured mere seconds later, "I've never seen fire flames burn more lively than his."

"What about the girl?" Metalicana inquired, "If you are correct and they follow the Farid way, the white flames will recognize that within him and they will test that part of himself as well."

Igneel smiled softly. He was aware of that possibility. That had been the reason why he had insisted on Natsu accepting the sort of bond he shared with Lucy. He had originally feared that if the white flames called on her and he failed, she would die with him. However, deep down, he knew that Lucy had always been a pillar of light in Natsu's life. If anyone could make him realize the value of life, it was she. "When everything seems lost, she will guide him," was all he said in return. She wouldn't let him die; of that, he was sure.

"How much time does he have left?" Metalicana asked after a short moment.

"Two more days," he replied firmly.

Silence prevailed afterwards and the dragons' attention remained fixed on the blazing orb, watching it as it grew larger and its temperature rose dramatically.

* * *

Iwan cursed, his hands fisting brusquely as they pulled on the dark hair on his head. It had been almost a year and he hadn't been able to find the girl. By all reasonable means, it was impossible. A young girl of eighteen traveling alone, with no money, and completely inexperienced about life should have been captured no more than a month after both his army and the King's had been looking for her. She had had help, and continued to have help. He had realized too late his late wife had disobeyed him and taught magic to her child despite his threats. After Layla died, he had forgotten everything about her keys due to the mad rage that had taken over him after finding out Lucy was not his daughter and that said girl had ran away from his presumed impenetrable castle. Later on, however, once the King had already left, his mind had returned to the topic of her magic more than once, and had gone to search for the woman's Celestial keys, yet never finding them. The despicable woman had done what she had pleased and passed on _her_ heritage, _her_ lineage, of magic. The thought enraged him beyond anything humanly possible.

One whole year and the girl hadn't been found! Astarot was growing impatient; and had it not been for the fact that his own troops continued to fail in the same task, he wasn't entirely sure he'd still be alive. Had he known his wife had been the star's envoy, he would've taken even more careful scrutiny of the girl… That delightful creature his body still craved for and desired. Her absence had only made his passion for her more acute and intense, and just the mere thought of looking at her brought him pleasure now. He loathed the notion that he would have to surrender her upon finding her; but he hoped Astarot would keep his promise and let him have her once he was done with her. If only he had taken her when he had but to stretch his arm to grasp her. Securing her in his hold had once been so easy a task, and he longed for the day when he would have her within reach again. That same day when he would feel her soft skin on his fingertips, glance at her bewitching eyes, and get drunk of her essence. His muscles contracted expectantly at the thought, reveling, if only for that brief moment, on that glorious fantasy.

He growled lowly, gritting his teeth. How could a girl who had grown up so secluded and with so much comfort manage to survive all by herself? It was impossible… Someone must have helped her, but whom? The servants feared him too much to go against him, and Astarot had taken care of Rhea the morning before her escape. After a short pause, his eyes squinted with angry intent as his fists tightened. There was only one person who could have dared to help the girl… his wretched father.

He stood up from his chair immediately, ready to confront the old wizard and demand answers. He was about to quit the room, when one of his soldiers knocked on the door and opened it to bring some news about the search. He let the man in, pleasantly surprised to see him being followed by two other soldiers who were holding onto a most awaited prisoner.

"My Lord," the redhead stated, "Although we have yet to find the Lady Lucy, my troops found something, I believe, you have been searching for the past three years."

Iwan smirked, pleasantly enjoying the lively and cruel eyes of his underling. Mahli had served him for many years. He had originally belonged to one of Astarot's regiments; but after the King had sent him to his castle to execute the incompetent soldier who had let Laxus escape, he had insisted he stayed. Although not a mage, Mahli's skill with blades was sure to be feared. He was faster than anyone he had ever seen, and his merciless ways suited Iwan very well. The redhead was one of his most loyal servants and qualified soldiers. Perhaps, he should have charged him with the care of Lucy's chamber door, but it made no difference now; he had gotten what he wanted in the end.

"Ah, what do we have here? Is it not good-intended Isamu?" he said derisively, approaching the captive and lifting his bloodied face with his left hand.

"We found him in the outskirts of Ceres, Sire," Mahli resumed, "He was taking care of some invalid woman. I caught and brought him back to you. I assumed you wanted to punish him yourself." His deep blue eyes glimmered as he spoke, satisfaction and achievement recognizable in his tone of voice. He was extremely pleased with himself, and his self-praise had always been evident. He thought highly of himself, and his rapid advancement within Astarot's army had given him reason to believe thus. Unlike most men and women in the Kingdom, he had volunteered for the job, and the King had taken a particular interest in him since early on. He had commissioned him to Dreyar Castle years ago, and ordered that he kept a close watch on the Duke after his last visit for Lady Layla's mourning. The high distinction honored him greatly, and he believed himself lucky to belong to the small group of soldiers Astarot trusted the most. The Duke told him all of his plans, and he reported them all back to the King.

He couldn't deny, however, that he had acquired a particular liking to Iwan Dreyar. The King was right when he qualified him as a most intriguing character, yet the way the Duke carried out his business had always delighted him. He enjoyed working for the man, as well as having the privileged and high-ranking position he held at Dreyar Castle. Even more so, the Duke's magic fascinated him. The way those paper dolls bended at his will, killing, maiming, or just giving him an extra pair of ears. His talent with blades was undeniable, but he admired the movement of those acuminated and cruel creatures that cut mercilessly through anything that crossed their path with uncanny precision.

With one signal from the Duke, the two soldiers dropped Isamu on the floor. He coughed and groaned, his limbs shaking as he tried to pick himself up from the ground. Iwan snapped his fingers and two small, white paper dolls appeared beside him. He silently directed them towards the exposed and dirty arms of the violet-haired man struggling below him. The dolls moved quickly, superficially slashing the skin and causing him to scream in pain. They attacked and receded, penetrating deeper each time they touched their target.

Iwan laughed eerily, the sound echoing in the room and soon followed by Mahli's. "Pathetic scum!" he said with contempt. "Did you really think you could escape me?" he said as his paper dolls retreated back beside him.

Isamu raised his heavy head, blood dripping from his nose, arms, and sides. He knew he was going to die, but, at least, the thought that his sister was safe gave him peace. She had left his side six months ago due to her sickness, yet she was happier and calmer on those last few weeks than he had ever seen her before. She was gone, and he would soon be joining her. The thought brought a smile to his bludgeoned face. He was glad fate had allowed him the opportunity to return the young Mistress's kindness. Not so long ago, a chance encounter had taught him to hope.

"He will make you pay for everything you did to her," he whispered, his voice rough and his throat dry.

Iwan approached him, signaling for the two soldiers to pick him up from the floor again. They did, making the man wince at the brusque touch. "What did you just say?" he seethed. "Do you know where my daughter is?"

Isamu raised his head again to look at his former employer, a victorious smile appearing on his face as he watched the anger building up on the other man's face. "The fire mage with the pink hair," he struggled to say, "He will make you regret ever laying your disgusting eyes on her."

Ceres was a small town, and word about the mysterious fire three years ago had spread fast. He might have been drunk that night, but he remembered the young man's fiery eyes, his anger, and his obvious concern for the young Mistress. He hadn't realized the boy _knew_ Lady Lucy until after the stranger had approached him to ask even more questions about the Duke the following morning, and then leaving Ceres for good. Hearing about the sudden fire that afternoon had led him to the site; and the experience acquired after working around mages for most of his life had allowed him to realize the fire had been a magical one. It was the only explanation for the still wet leaves and trunks to have burned so rapidly. Normal fire would have never devoured them as fast as that fire had done. It had been fire produced by magic, he knew well, incandescent fire combusted by raw emotions and feelings. Whatever the young man's reasons were to be so far away from Dreyar castle, the concern he had seen in his eyes and the words he had spoken to him – which he had finally understood – told him he would return for her. The young Mistress was more precious to that mage than she had ever been to him; and by sharing what he knew about the man that now stood before him, he had repaid her kindness all those many nights ago.

Iwan was livid; the expression of contentment in his prisoner's face enraged him to no end. He should be terrified, not pleased and calmed. With another swift moment, a doll, larger than the ones he usually called forth, appeared. "You will pay for your treason with your blood, scum," he stated lowly, the anger oozing out of his words.

"I came prepared to die," Isamu replied. "But mark my words," he insisted, "He will come for you…"

The Duke's sharp doll moved forward and slit his throat with only slick movement, cutting his last words and releasing the dark red liquid that quickly splashed onto the floor and nearby area.

Iwan stared at the corpse until there was no more blood coming out of the fatal wound his doll had inflicted. "Take care of him," he ordered Mahli with a monotone voice before leaving the room, "I need to pay a long overdue visit to my father." Without another word spoken, he left his subordinates to their task and walked steadily to his destination.

_Fire mage… pink hair, _he thought as he made his way to the east tower, _What was that worthless whore keeping from me! With whom had she been sharing my treasure! _He walked faster, determined to confront his father once and for all. Mahli had provided a great diversion, but he could not delay his visit any longer. That man had not only helped Lucy escape, he also knew who the girl's father really was, and he was going to force the truth out of him.

* * *

The two mages collided, provoking an explosion that killed everything around them as their combined attacks formed a gigantic fire sphere that immediately swallowed them and made them its prisoner. Their eyes never left their opponent's, both men standing back up and preparing for a new attack. As they approached one another, they tried to use their magic again, their hands shaking to call forth their flames. However, the moment they conjured fire, the ravenous sphere would rip it out of their bodies and devour it instead. Frustrated and with angry scowls, they turned to physical attacks, their skilled punches and powerful kicks bruising skin and breaking bones on contact. Demon Natsu smirked again as his knee found Natsu's ribcage powerfully, his fist landing on the other man's face closely afterwards. Natsu coughed, rapidly wrapping his arms around his enemy's thigh and pulling him down to separate him from his injured side.

The rising temperature burned their bodies, making it difficult to breathe and move, but they continued to struggle within the raging fire. Nothing seemed to exist except each other. Lying on top of him, Natsu punched his captive's face several times before the man managed to free himself from his hold seconds later. Demon Natsu rolled over the charred floor, filling his fists with black ash from the ground before throwing it at his opponent's eyes. Natsu tried to cover his face with his left arm, but some of the ash still made it into his eyes, making him hiss in pain. Moments later, a strong kick made its way onto his already damaged ribcage; and he instantly felt his ribs crack. He gritted his teeth in pain and frustration, stumbling forward before turning to search for his opponent again, whose guffaw had begun to make his stomach churn with scorn as it continued to resonate louder and louder around him.

The sphere kept growing and expanding onto the outside world, burning everything it touched, yet Natsu remained fixed on his opponent, completely ignorant of anything besides his Demon self, his overwhelming power and unbearable mocking. His vision blurred, the hot ash still burning in his eyes that had begun to tear to remove it. He breathed deeply to return most needed air to his lungs as he heard the other mage yell back at him.

"You're pathetic, Dragneel!" Demon Natsu roared, ramming into the other mage and forcing him to the ground as a loud scream left his mouth. He attacked his left side again, causing the man below to squirm and grunt, instinctively turning to his side to protect the damaged area. Natsu struggled, but managed to bury his right elbow on his Demon self's thigh, forcing him to move, lose his balance, and release him from his hold. He stood up and backed away from him as fast as he could. Panting hard, he watched him as he incorporated once again, his manic grin ever more dangerously present and his laughter raging louder.

The heat increased every passing second, their blistered skin now burned completely and leaving the red tissue beneath it exposed. Natsu instantly screamed, as the unbearable pain forced him to stop his attack. He looked around him for the first time since he had engaged in battle. His eyes widened, immediately realizing their fused magic had gained a life of its own and was consuming everything it touched; that it had become greedy, insatiable, desirous of the impossible, incapable of seeing anything beyond itself.

He gasped alarmed. "We need to stop this!" he yelled at his panting Demon self in front of him. "If we don't do it soon, it will destroy everything, kill everything."

"And? What's the problem with that?" he heard himself reply.

He stuttered as he gathered his words, finding his opponent had used this moment of hesitation to move towards him and had trapped him in a choking grip.

"That is your weakness, Dragneel," the man said, raising his body from the ground. "You care too much… You feel too much… I only worry about myself. Whatever the flames devour, I will rule over it. It makes no difference to me if it is all dead or alive in the end," his captor whispered mockingly as he tightened the grip on his neck.

His eyes widened again. He couldn't let everything die, there were too many people counting on him to succeed. He had promised he would stop the King's reign of endless death. _"__I will help you, Natsu Dragneel… I will stand by your side... always,"_Lucy's words told him he wasn't alone. _"We'll fight together, and protect each other together as well," _over and over again.

So many had already sacrificed too much for him. _"You may rest now, little one… I'll take care of you," _his nurse's words rang in his head. "_I owe you my life, Salamander, I will honor that action and pay it back one day," _Gajeel's vow echoed.

He couldn't let them down. _"I'm not leaving you to go through this alone, Natsu," _Happy reminded him. _"You have been my best pupil, Natsu, and it was my greatest honor to teach you,_" Igneel insisted. _"We are family, Dragneel, and we will protect our own together," _Gajeel encouraged.

They all believed in him. _"You are the most important person in my life, Natsu Dragneel. I will wait for you as long as it's necessary." _

He began to feel his consciousness begging to leave him, and started to lose control over his body as well."_I promise I will find my way to you, one way or another,_"her voice continued. His eyes wandered away from his opponent, laying on the figures waiting for him outside of the fire sphere. They stood silently, their bodies slightly burning by the heat that approached them. They observed him stoically, but their words echoed in his mind, insisting he remembered.

"_Feeling is not a weakness." _That had been Igneel's first lesson. The first thing he had ever learned, "_Remember, Natsu, you are not alone in this journey,"_ and also the first thing the dragon had warned about, _"__Remember this, child, all creatures have darkness within them, and fighting it is the greatest battle we must face."_

"N-No," he stuttered. His hands trembled beside him as tears started to leave his onyx eyes.

Demon Natsu chuckled. "You said something, Dragneel?" he said derisively, squishing his neck further. His captive muttered something he couldn't catch, but he distinguished something burning within his damp pupils.

"You're wrong," Natsu started again, his voice increasing as he continued, "My feelings make me strong…" He moved his hands up in a sudden movement, rapidly grabbing onto the strong pair choking him. They burst in violent flames zapped with lightning, electrocuting his Demon self, who released him instantly.

"My loved ones make me stronger than you'll ever be," he continued, releasing a Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar against his opponent before he had the chance to recuperate, sending him a few feet back. Demon Natsu stared back at him surprised and paralyzed, still unable to understand how he could use magic without having the sphere consume it. "Do you know why?" he asked rhetorically. Memories kept flashing through his mind…

"_I'm not staying with you, or promising to help you fulfill your promises because I am bound by our magical agreement. I am doing this because I want to. You are my best friend, and I will always do my best to protect you and help you in any way I can."_

"_Gi hee, same goes out to you, 'Salamander'… It's either that or 'Pinky,' your choice."_

"_I am proud to call you my son."_

_"I'll be your friend, Lucy… Promise me?" … "I promise, Natsu. And that's a stellar mage's promise."_

"Because they give me something to fight for, something to protect, something to treasure," he stated, "They give me a purpose, something grander than myself." He took a deep breath, "The fire that fuels my will to survive will always burn brighter than your surrender to death… And magic casted to preserve a life will always surpass that which seeks to destroy it." Without another word, he turned around and ran hastily to the sphere's edge and placed both hands on its surface, sensing its destructive heat. He exhaled lightly before taking a step back, and then began to consume the flames. The intense fire burned his body as it made its way down his throat, exhausting his magic as it sought to control the foreign fire and his physical strength as he struggled to keep his muscles moving. The fire orb stopped expanding immediately and started to recede. The once suffocating and ravenous flames, burning with imposing determination and power, began to flicker, slowly lowering their temperature as the dragon-slayer devoured them and placated their anger within his body.

* * *

Vidar stirred up from the ground neighing. The heat was suffocating him, singeing the ends of his Byzantium hair slightly. His black eyes found his closest friend, lying on the grass. She tossed and turned on her spot on the floor, sweating and frowning while mumbling incoherent and incomplete words. He approached her cautiously, despite the raging heat, and gently nuzzled her in an effort to wake her from her nightmare. Her features hardened and her temperature increased. The heat uncomforted him, his instincts begging him to run away as fast as he could from the menacing inferno. He tried again with more force, pushing her in the process, but she still remained asleep. He stepped back, watching her with worried eyes and then switching his attention to their surroundings. He sniffled the air, waiting a moment before sprinting in a given direction and leaving the girl moving around the blacked patch of burned grass below her.

* * *

When he had swallowed all the raging flames, Natsu fell to his knees exhausted, taking large intakes of air to recover. The eerie guffaw he had grown to despise resounded in his ears, making him tremble involuntarily. He raised his head as he turned to where the discordant noise had come from, finding his Demon self wearing his macabre grin and grabbing a familiar blond by the neck. His fingers buried deep, instantly bruising her delicate skin. She tried to call his name.

* * *

Lucy struggled within her sleep. Everything felt too real, and she found it harder and harder to breathe the more she tried to stir awake. She was a prisoner of whatever power ruled over her mind at the present time. Her muscles tensed, her hands wrapping around her neck as she continued to gasp for air. The heat was unbearable. She felt as if being on fire, hungry flames aching to burn her skin, just as her consciousness started to leave her. The fire within her kindled, the protective warmth and comfort spreading throughout her violently as it tried to fight the hostile burning intrusion. "Nat-su," she muttered, her hands tightening around her neck. The temperature kept rising, stifling the remaining air around her.

* * *

"You lose, Dragneel," Natsu heard his Demon self say, shaking her frail body brusquely. He couldn't move. All he could do was watch impotently as her limbs swayed from side to side, struggling to free themselves from the choking hold that restrained her. "I will still take the life of the one you value the most," the man continued. His eyes widened, immediately burning with yearning and raw emotion at the sight before him. His Demon self's fingers reddened, singeing the skin beneath them and making her scream in pain. He finally removed his gaze from him and allowed his eyes to find hers. Her dazzling, light brown orbs shined brightly back at him, just like they had always done, and her wondrous smile greeted him openheartedly. Her long blond hair danced freely with the night's warm breeze. It was longer than he remembered and she looked older as well. He got lost inside her depthless eyes, letting his own tears flow down his cheeks. "I am so sorry I failed you, Lucy," he whispered, his muscles still refusing to react and keeping him chained to the ground.

"You did what you had to do, Natsu," Lucy rasped out, "We must all make sacrifices in order to do our duty, but we must also never lose our hope for a better future."

He nodded, understanding the truth behind her statement, accepting its consequences. His Demon self ignited entirely and his red flames soon engulfed her as well. He stared, tears still leaving his shining eyes. "You will always be my first and best friend, Lucy," he told her as he watched the flames consume her.

She smiled tiredly back at him, the burning flames and choking hold rapidly taking her strength way. "Never together, forever apart, a life of sorrowful incompleteness ad infinitum," she sang to him warily.

* * *

Vidar rushed back into the burning clearing, circling his friend a few times before he neighed and grabbed onto her sweat-soaked shirt with his teeth. Without any hesitation, he ran into the same area he had come from, cutting through the dark forest's dense vegetation as fast as he could and shielding her as much as possible.

* * *

Lucy's mind reeled and she could sense her friend's presence around her. He was injured and his heart had been shattered; but his spirit shined brightly with a translucent light that opaqued everything around it. She couldn't see him, yet could feel his every emotion. Tears left her force-shut eyes as she heard him call her name regrettably, and she whispered their long awaited fate to him, the words flowing out her lips and causing her heart to ache. She, then, felt the warmth and calmness that had always protected her push through defiantly, driving the scorching heat away. Her smile graced her still suffering face, her body relaxing, yet momentarily, as she listened to him chant familiar versed words.

* * *

"No, Lucy," Natsu said, shaking his head lightly. "Like intertwined vines that stubbornly seek and play with each other, you and I faithfully know and complete one another," he corrected with his shaking and sad-toned voice. His wet eyes remained fixed on hers, shining vehemently. Without noticing, his body had begun to burn with wild white fire, its incandescent and dancing flames enveloping him completely. "Like the two independent branches that become one to survive…" he started again, but choked, losing his words. Yet his gaze was still locked in hers, their eyes beaming brightly for the other reciprocally.

"You and I mate to be truly, fully alive," she finished for him before the raging fire consumed her completely, her form disappearing as it turned to white ashes that dispersed through the stifling night sky.

* * *

The wild forest horse reached the phosphorescent body of water, approaching it quickly and dropping the burning girl into the lake gently. Vapor spread like a thick fog around them as the cold liquid cooled her down. His worried eyes kept darting back and forth, switching from her shaking form to the scalding water, while he paced around the edge hysterically and stared at the purple and red marks on her neck worriedly.

* * *

Lucy's smile widened, gathering all of her strength to recite the missing lines back to him. His soothing and affectionate fire reigned victorious, expelling the hostile fire that sought to destroy her from her body completely. She took a deep and enlivening breath of fresh air as she felt the temperature drop dramatically. He started to fade away, whispering her name before he fully disappeared; and she relaxed completely, succumbing to a peaceful and heavy sleep immediately.

* * *

A small and forlorn smile made its way onto his face as Natsu watched her disappear, leaving his Demon self alone to stand before him. The figure was quiet and unmoving. He finally found the strength to incorporate, his body shimmering with the transparent and translucent flames that surrounded him. He scoffed, taking slow and heavy steps towards his Demon self, whose rabid, flame-enlivened eyes bore hatefully at him. "I will never be like you," he told him in a soft voice, pulling his left hand up and placing it in front of his mouth before blowing the flames nested there towards him. The white flames waved forward rhythmically, turning the immobile figure to ashes upon touching it.

"My emotions don't rule my heart, they guide it," he whispered as the night breeze picked up the blackened gray ashes and carried them away with it. His strength immediately left him again, collapsing onto the floor and mumbling his mate's name before losing consciousness completely.

* * *

Vidar dragged Lucy's body out of the water. Her breathing had returned to normal and she seemed tranquil. A small and familiar smile was now visible on her face, and he exhaled relieved. He lay down on the grass, cuddling close to her in an effort to keep her warm for the rest of the night. He couldn't understand what had happened to her, but knew she was now completely out of danger. He nuzzled her neck one last time affectionately, noticing the angry bruises had disappeared. His eyes scanned her unharmed body once again before he placed his head next to hers. He watched her as she slept, the rhythmic and paced movements of her chest calming him down. He remained awake for a longer while, guarding her dreams until he heard her murmur the one word that let him know she was truly safe.

"Natsu."

The wild forest horse nickered lowly in response, finally closing his own eyes next and letting a placid sleep take over him.

* * *

In the secret room only he and Nyoka knew existed, deep within the innermost level of his dungeons, Astarot's hand glided over the frozen eastern wall. His fingers lingered on the slick surface, his dark grin widening. That red-scaled fool had been so completely devastated by the death of his own mate that he hadn't realized it had only been her ashes and remnant scales lying on the grass that day more than twenty years ago. He snickered, as if he would destroy such valuable resource as three dragon eggs. He always thought ahead and never forgot to cover his bases. He wouldn't have invaded Fiore if he hadn't been sure he would succeed in such task. By the time he entered his father's Kingdom, he had already located all Drakonians living there, and Nyoka had already infected the Royal troops with a corrosive poison. When he launched his attack, he faced sick soldiers who didn't even know they were going to die, regardless of whether or not they survived the battle against him.

It had all been perfectly planned out, and that was why taking care of the only real threat, his former teacher, had come first. He knew Igneel and Briza had as strong a bond as dragons could get. The two had gone through the complete mating ritual with unprecedented speed. Normally, dragons took at least three years to finish the mating, but Igneel and Briza reached the seventh stage little after their second year. The turn of events didn't surprise him, though; both Igneel and Briza were the progeny of legendary dragons, one fathered by the founder of the dragon-human bind and mothered by the one who made the heavens shake, the other by the wisest dragon who ever lived and by the protector of the holy dragon sanctuary. The death of his mate would have been emotionally and physically disturbing enough for him to miss Nyoka taking away the three eggs she had laid some months ago. The pair had decided to wait until Igneel had finished training his pupil to procreate; and by the time Astarot returned to Fiore, the couple was waiting for the hatching, due to come in a few weeks.

Killing Briza had been one of most exciting things he had ever done. At first, the gray-eyed dragon had welcomed him with a gentle smile and even showed him their three eggs. He had then convinced her into coming out of their lair on the pretext of wanting to talk to her about his failed expedition to Aberash, taking advantage of her good nature by pretending to be asking for her help to fix the broken relationship between him and the fire dragon. The look of betrayal and pain in her slanted eyes when he lit his body on fire still aroused violent emotions within him. She was no fool, and knew the sort of pact he had forged the minute the flaring flames pointed towards her. Her father had schooled her well, even if he had lost his senses over four hundred years ago. Furthermore, he knew she could smell Ghulam's scent when the flames exploded around him. Her teary eyes had shined with such grief, sorrow, and disappointment at that time, just as she silently accepted her fate. He licked his lips, thoroughly excited at the notion of having such a powerful beast succumb to his feet without even a flick of his fingers.

She had lain down on the grass as the deep red flames engulfed her, murmuring solely four words, "You will never triumph." He had guffawed at her remark, his hands circling to increase the temperature of his flames as he prepared for his final attack. "I've already won," he had responded as he brought his hands onto his chest and bent his back before pushing forward with a blue fire beam that turned into a bright yellow after it left his hands, which were now fully extended before him. He had then sat down and observed with pleasure as the silent wind dragon burned to death. He would have enjoyed it more had she let out the screams of pain she had clearly kept locked within her throat, but the emotions in her eyes had made up for the lack of sound. She couldn't control those, and they revealed enough for him to know he had succeeded in his task.

By the time Igneel had reached his home, only her cold ashes remained, and his sorrowful roars crowded the air. Conjuring the binding spell had been simple; and between the mourning and the magical impediment, the fire dragon had been defeated before the war had even started. He had then proceeded with his attack on Vesta, and had even gotten the pleasant surprise of finding a capable ally in Iwan Dreyar. His armies had definitely made matters more expedient, and his knowledge of Fairy Tail had allowed them to dispose of the only other problematic threat with added ease.

The only thing Astarot regretted from his early campaign was forcing the Jovian priestess to perform the magic ritual almost immediately after the capture of the three eggs. If he had known about the Tikvah Alaula beforehand, he might have not consumed the magic power of the fire dragon's eldest unhatched egg. It made no difference now, though. Once he owned the power of the star, he wouldn't need anything else. Nevertheless, even if he had been rash about the first egg, the raw life-power he currently commanded gave him an advantage of paramount importance.

His hand stopped on the icy surface, his fingers just above the opal-colored dragon egg on the other side of the clear frozen wall. His macabre smirk reappeared on his face. He would always have a fallback plan in case the first one failed. Still, it would be a shame to waste this opportunity. The star was vehemently waiting to be bound; but, if he missed the current reemergence of the Tikvah Alaula, he could always wait for its next reincarnation. After all, dragons lived much longer lives than humans, and the power of an unborn dragon surged within him, giving him all the time he needed.

* * *

Makarov waited patiently, his back leaning on his armchair's backrest and his eyes fixed on the closed door of his prison room. The door burst open as his youngest son stopped at the threshold. He hadn't seen him since his imprisonment, and a single look at him revealed how the years had not been kind to him. He had pronounced wrinkles on his face that exposed his cruel and dark soul. His eyes burned with anger and hate, boring on his own as he stood watching him from outside. Fresh blood stained his clothes, the crimson liquid dripping leisurely from his tight fists and tensed neck. The old man knew why he was there. He had always known, and he had been waiting for over a year for this visit.

The day Iwan and Astarot had decided on attacking Fairy Tail, he had been home with his older son and daughter-in-law. He had let his guard down for merely a minute, but that minute had been enough for one of Astarot's soldiers to hit him with a numbing spell. It had been a potent one, and he could still feel its lasting effects. Years later, there was never a moment in which he didn't regret the events of that faraway day, wondering if he would have been able to protect the life of his eldest son if he had reacted on time. After succumbing to the stranger's spell, he woke up to find himself bound to the confines of his castle's east tower. Not only could he not practice his Titan magic anymore, but he also knew he was no longer as strong as he had once been.

The magic spell he had been hit with had a corrosive nature, one that had been slowly and continuously eating away his own magic force. He didn't know exactly just how much of his current state was due to that spell, or if he should blame the Dreyar's cursed bloodline for it. It didn't matter either way. He felt as if he had already completed the two most important missions in his life, having bestowed their family legacy to his worthy grandson and preparing his granddaughter for the unavoidable conflict to come. Iwan was too late. He had always been too late, and all the pain and sorrow he had caused would never give him what he had always desired.

"Explain!" Iwan roared from the other side of the door, keeping away from the enchanted room.

"What exactly do you mean?" the Wizard Saint replied calmly, knowing his tone of voice would only feed his son's ravenous anger.

"You know perfectly well what I mean, old man!" he yelled, "I'm talking about Lucy!"

"Ah," the unnervingly calm voice continued, "So you've finally realized it was me who helped her escape." Makarov had a triumphant, yet modest smile on his face. "I guess it is safe to admit I also helped Laxus, back then," he continued, the almost mocking tone intensifying.

"I don't care about my worthless son!" Iwan retorted as he hit the doorframe forcefully with his right fist. His eyes burned with hate and anger uncontrollably, averting his gaze from his father for the first time and fixing it on the floor momentarily.

"You should know that I would do anything to protect my family, Iwan," he heard him say.

The Duke chuckled lowly. "_Your_ family?" he inquired derisively, "That bitch's kid is not mine… She's not a Dreyar." He returned his eyes to the old man before speaking again. "Guess she kept a few secrets from you as well, old man," he continued, trying to upset him.

Makarov's smile widened, "I have always known that, _son_. Layla was my daughter-in-law, and Lucy will always be my granddaughter, even if she's not your daughter."

Iwan stared at him scornfully as he spoke, hitting the wood doorframe with more strength. "Who!" he demanded, "Who did she deceive me with?"

"Layla was always faithful to her husband," his father responded softly, "Her _real_ husband."

He gritted his teeth forcefully, his fist tensing over the door and now dripping with his own blood. "Tell me," he seethed, "Who her father is."

"You should be wise to remember I was never a liar. Perhaps then you'll realize the meaning behind my words," Makarov responded, his figure still relaxed against his chair and only his eyes staring daringly into his son's.

Iwan's eyes widened as his anger reached its climax. His vision blurred as his temperature rose exponentially, letting a savage scream of irate frustration out. "That whore! How could she hide something like that from me? That filthy, disgusting whore! How did she manage to do that?" he bellowed. "Answer me, Makarov! How!"

"That, I don't know," he replied with the same tranquility.

Iwan waited, taking deep breaths of air to calm himself enough to speak, his eyes forced shut, and his head hung down. Blood kept dripping from his right hand and the fingers from his left pressed onto the wood door with enough force to leave a dent. The room fell quiet, leaving only the sounds of his loud breathing as he inhaled and exhaled. After a long moment, he finally raised his head and fixed his eyes on the serene old man inside. A malignant side smirk appeared on his face as he scoffed. "She will come back for you," he said lowly, "And when she does, I will make sure she never leaves again." He straightened up. "I can't allow her to live, now that I know who she is."

Makarov looked defiantly back at him, raising his voice for the first time and speaking with a more daring tone. "She won't be alone, Iwan; and if you dare touch her, those who protect her will end you."

Iwan chuckled eerily. "Protect her? End me?" he mocked, "_I_ will destroy her, and I _will_ make her _mine_. She will belong to me, just like that bitch she had for a mother did."

"You don't know what sort of power you'll be awakening if you dare touch her," Makarov warned. "You are no match against it."

"We will see," the Duke laughed again, turning around to leave the room. He stopped after taking just a few steps away. "I wouldn't get too comfortable, old man," he decided to add, "You won't be staying here for long."

* * *

___**So... ****How was it**_**_? _****Please, don't forget to let me know what you all** **thought. **  
And, thus, Chapter 12 marks the end of the "training" period. Now, we're transitioning into what will be the "preparations" period, that will lead us to the "war" period. Sort of... Roughly speaking, lol. With the end of this chapter, you know more about how Astarot's mind works, and about the sort of magic powers he possesses. For those of you worrying about Isamu's fate, now you know; and keep that redhead, Mahli, in mind for the future. There's also some of that promised info. on the different dragon-slayer "ways," some prompting for Wendy to take a more active role, one very heated debate between Makarov and Iwan, and some NaLu fluff... (ain't they cute?! XD)

Moving on to chap. 13: "A Portentous Awakening..." that will focus on Fairy Tail, and well... a certain mage's "awakening." I can't really give you a preview of that, since I'd be spoiling the moment. But, the next chap. also shows Laxus's missing backstory that was hinted at since chap. 6. So the preview is mostly a teaser to get you wondering what's coming: Laxus groaned as he watched the group of men his father had sent to spy on him from a distance. Iwan had always kept tabs on him, ever since his escape from the castle almost a decade ago. That was the reason why he had settled in Hargeon instead of keeping a residence in Magnolia. His paranoid father would have never allowed him to live free of his oppressive thumb, regardless of how lowly he thought of him. He had found him relatively easily, and Laxus had always known he'd behaved in such a way. His grandfather had warned him about it, and he had taken the necessary precautions from the very beginning.


	16. Chap13: A Portentous Awakening

Hello, everyone! As always, thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts. Your support means the world.

_Ree-VanceL - _Thanks for the review! I'm glad you are still reading and enjoying the story.  
_Guest 1/12 - _Thanks for the review. Yes, Isamu was the guard Lucy helped escape, and the reason why Iwan hit her that day. I love Vidar, I'd love to own one if he were real. Now, Iwan needs Makarov alive, at least for now, since he knows Lucy will return to get him out of the castle. Jude did die 3 years before Lucy was born, but the secret of who her real father is will be revealed soon.  
_Legend of Legend, Mandycandy, & Guest 1/20 - _Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it.  
_Guest 1/13 - _Thanks for the review. Well, I won't deny or confirm anything. I will, however, say that Lucy is currently 18. She is three years younger than Natsu. And, yeah... Natsu needed to see her physically there, to have her speak to him that way, to get his head straight and admit what everyone else deems the obvious.  
_Km28Ave - _Thanks for the review, it's good to hear from you again, glad you're still reading.  
_TwistedKorn - _Thanks for the review, as always! So, you noticed what they were reciting to each other? Nice, but what Lucy said to him first was also important, :)  
_Anonymous - _Thanks for the review. It was sort of a dream for Lucy, but not exactly. Like Igneel said, if Natsu failed, they both would've died. I really like that moment with Makarov and Iwan. He really pushed his son's buttons, and you got some insight into what happened to him the day Iwan killed Jude. I'll do my best to keep you reading happily, and match your expectations. There's no Natsu or Lucy in this chapter, and I'm afraid things slow down a little here as well, but it is necessary; but they'll both be back for chap. 14.  
_Fire King - _Thanks for the review. Lol.. Yeah, guess Elfman would say that. I love Vidar. I'm glad you liked the Confrontation, and, yes, Natsu is done training. He just needs to wake up and rest so his wounds heal.  
_Asai - _Thanks for the review, as always. So, yes, lots of LaMi in this chapter, hope you enjoy that. The Confrontation was really hard to write, so I'm glad you thought it felt like "Fairy Tail." Ah, yeah... Iwan def. doesn't realize he's digging his own grave... fast. And Natsu is not the only one who wants a piece of him. As for Lucy's father... well, it won't be long until you know for sure who her father is. it's in the next upcoming chapters. And, yes, Natsu is done, and almost ready to go back to Fiore. He's not in this chapter, but will be back for chap. 14. And from them on, there will be NaLu.  
_Jessy -_Thanks for the review, again. I'm glad you like Natsu's inner battle. Their reunion is coming up soon. I won't keep you waiting for much longer.

Before I get into this chapter, I'd like to thank the readers who nominated "The Fire that Binds Us" for 0oComputerFreako0's "The Best Fairy Tail Fanfic of 2012" competition. I'm honored. (Here's the link on fanfiction if you'd like to check her out, s/8870592/1/The-Best-Fairy-Tail-Fanfic-of-2012).  
So, for this chapter, things will concentrate on Fairy Tail; and it'll slow down a little from the last chapter and the multiple perspectives. Happy reading!

* * *

Summary: Get ready to get tossed into a world where people are all "bound" to each other through their past and their present, by who they are and by who they decide to be. Where fate and choice clash and a single decision can change the future. There is no such thing as coincidences in this world, but neither are we pawns of a prefixed destiny. Natsu and Lucy might have been destined to meet, but they _chose_ to keep their promises to each other. Born in a world plagued by death and governed by a tyrant, Natsu Dragneel held the power to restore Fiore to what it once was. When he met Lucy Heartfilia, he promised to always protect her. However, before embarking on the journey to complete his training, he made a decision in order to keep his promise to his dearest friend. A decision that would change everything... Performing a Magic Binding...

* * *

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. The plot, and the added bunch of psychopaths, the nice little people here and there, and awesome Vidar (and by consequence all wild forest horses) are mine.

* * *

"The Fire that Binds Us"

Chapter 13: A Portentous Awakening… 

"I will need you all to step outside while I take care of her," the young healer stated firmly. Wendy had arrived to Fairy Tail a few hours earlier and had immediately asked to see the sick mage. She introduced herself as Wendy Marvell, an old family friend of Gajeel, and Charle had gone along with the plan to pass as Pantherlily's mate. It had been hard to hide the joy of seeing her older brother again, but she had done fairly well at containing her excitement. He had acted his cold self perfectly, and no one had asked unnecessary questions.

She had been greeted by Mirajane, who quickly took her to the lower levels of their headquarters and into the infirmary. Inside, she met with Gray Fullbuster, and shortly after, the rest of the strategy team had made it into the room. She scanned the water mage's body. Since she had suffered her first deranged attack, Juvia's condition had only worsened. The episodes had increased in number dramatically, and after the first three days, she hadn't had any more lucid moments. If she wasn't sedated and sleeping, she was screaming or murmuring the dreadful "Drip, Drip, Drop" that had become a constant appearance in Gray's nightmares.

He hadn't moved from her bed since she had been brought in, and complying with Wendy's order was harder than he had expected it to be. He felt as if she would disappear if he let go of her; and even if he knew perfectly well that was just an irrational fear, he couldn't shake it off and get his body to move.

"I must treat my patient in complete solitude," Wendy stated again. "I must insist that you all leave the room at once."

Laxus stepped forward, holding onto Gray's shoulder and nudging him with enough force to catch his attention. "Come along, Gray, she's in good hands," he said, giving him a supportive nod after speaking.

Erza rapidly gathered the small group and led everyone outside, leaving the twelve-year old alone with the two Exceeds and Gajeel. "You, too, Lord Redfox," she heard her say as she walked out, followed by a disapproving grunt from the dragon-slayer. "And take the cats with you," the girl continued; and soon enough, all three were joining the strategy team outside the infirmary room.

"Damned brat," Gajeel whispered annoyed, while leaning on the wall and crossing his arms over his chest. Pantherlily chuckled at his comment, and Charle gave him a disapproving look.

Mirajane eyed everyone cautiously, feeling the high tension and worry in the air. She sighed, brushing her skirt as she spoke, "I'm going to go make some tea. Would you come with me to the kitchen, Gray?"

The ebony-haired mage turned to look at her absentmindedly. "Huh?" he barely managed to let out.

"Let's go," Laxus ordered, pushing a still confused Gray forward and towards the white-hired woman. The ice mage snapped his head back, and he gave him a knowing look in return. "You heard her," he said again, amusement discernible in his voice and wearing a matching smirk on his face. "Off to the kitchen you go, or she'll go all Satan Soul on your ass."

"Laxus!" Mirajane replied, raising her tone of voice, clearly upset about his comment. Her hands made their way to her hips instinctively, and her eyebrows furrowed disapprovingly.

"What?" he responded, feigning ignorance and quirking his own right eyebrow playfully, "You know it's true."

Her hands fisted tightly to her sides and her arms tensed, her anger increasing as she murmured unintelligible curses directed at the lightning mage for teasing her. The loud and carefree laughter of Gray Fullbuster disrupted her thoughts and forced her attention away from the blond and towards him. Her anger dissipated as she watched the cheerful face of her friend, who had remained somber since Juvia's return. She switched her eyes back to Laxus momentarily, who winked at her the second she met his orange eyes, giving him a light smile as she realized what he had been doing.

"Let's go, Gray," she said after a short while, the addressed mage wiping the light tear that had left his eye as he walked towards her, followed by a smirking Laxus behind. He turned around, observing Gajeel's amused grin as he clicked his tongue in the same tone. In a similar manner, Levy was trying to withhold her giggling, while Jellal and Erza gave him a knowing half smile and nod, respectively, walking in the same direction seconds later. "I could use some tea, as well," Erza said matter-of-factly, and Jellal hummed his approval afterwards.

Gajeel shook his head, still silently enjoying his comrades' antics. He heard Levy call his name, asking if he was going to join them. He shook his head again, stating he would stay by the door and wait for Wendy. He told her he would send Pantherlily to go find them if he heard anything before their return. She nodded, giving him a light smile before running to catch up with the others. His smirk turned into a tender smile as he watched her leave. Their relationship had improved in the last week. Even if they hadn't seen each other much, the few times they'd crossed paths in the hallways, or met at the strategy room, neither could help smiling at the other. They were short and covert gestures, but he knew she treasured them as much as he did.

"I can tell you finally fixed things with Levy…" Pantherlily said from his spot on the wall across from him.

He returned his eyes to the panther-cat, who was giving him a knowing look with an amused side grin. He scowled. "Shut it, Lily!" he stated annoyed. "And mind your own damn business."

Pantherlily laughed, "I'm just glad for you," he responded as he sat down, his back resting on the wall comfortably. "I like her, Gajeel… She suits you," he added moments later.

Gajeel growled, averting his gaze and sliding down the wall until he hit the floor, refusing to comment on his partner's observation. He knew the cat was right, but he'd be damned if he admitted it aloud. Somehow, he understood the Dragneel's troubled feelings better now. The uncertainty of having a non-dragon-blooded mage fully comprehend the nature of their dragon ways was overwhelming and, at times, scary. Their life partners needed to not only understand, but also learn and respect their traditions. They needed to embrace the dragon way of life, and accept the consequences it entailed – the secret rituals, the longtime separation from their offspring, and, most importantly, the binding of their magic.

Messing around with the fire dragon-slayer and his feelings for Lucy had been easy when he didn't have feelings of his own and didn't have to fight his dragon instincts on a daily basis. His entire being demanded he stayed close to the script mage whenever she was around, wanting to approach her, to get to know her. Resisting the impulses to start the Recognition test with her became harder every day. He knew Levy was compatible with him in many ways, but once he started the test there would be no turning back. If all of her senses matched his, his dragon impulses would push him to stake a claim on her. Very few male dragons and dragon-slayers had ever resisted the desire to claim a suitable mate after the Recognition; and he couldn't risk his friendship with her on the slight chance that he'd be one of those few. Levy didn't know anything about dragon ways, and he wanted her to be fully informed before he even tried anything. Then, she would be a willing and aware participant in the ritual, regardless of the outcome. He would never pursuit her any other way; it went against everything he believed in and had been taught. He was proud of who he was, and he would only approach a female if she shared that pride and solemn respect for his traditions.

He sighed, burying his hands in his wild mane. He couldn't wait for Natsu to return to Fiore, truly needing to talk with him about this matter before he did something he would definitely regret later. If anyone could help him keep his instincts in check until he found the time to speak with Levy properly, it was the fire dragon-slayer. Thoroughly convinced Natsu and Lucy were Farid mates, he further respected his self-proclaimed brother all the more now. How he had restrained himself and resisted the need to claim Lucy baffled him; and he admired his unwavering dedication to her and the calculating control he held over his emotions and desires. Pantherlily had informed him earlier of the events he encountered in Aberash, and he knew the wait wouldn't be much longer. Natsu would persevere; he always did. He sighed again, running a hand through his unruly mane and letting his thoughts return to his childhood friend behind the door instead. Wendy would cure her; he knew she would.

As the iron dragon-slayer battled his own thoughts, Charle observed him quietly, silently agreeing with the male Exceed, yet staying out of the conversation, worrying about Wendy instead and wishing she could be inside the infirmary room helping her.

* * *

Wendy lowered her head to her right arm and wiped the sweat off her forehead with her sleeve. She had been treating her patient for over an hour now. Her hands hovered over the sleeping azure-haired mage, shining a golden glow. Below them, Juvia's body shook, her face contracting in pain. Her eyes were forced-shut tightly, a thin trail of tears pouring out of them; her body muscles were tense, her hands fisting and her shoulders rising to almost hide her neck. She was biting her lower lip forcefully, and blood had begun to fall down over her chin and onto her blouse. She tossed and turned over the bed, squirming and letting utterances full of pain escape her mouth occasionally.

Wendy sighed. "Hang in there, Juvia, I am almost done," she whispered. She straightened up, taking a deep breath of air and consuming its magic energy. "Sky Dragon's Healing Spell," she chanted, letting her magic spread over Juvia's evenly. A sparkling, light blue shimmer coated the water mage, and her body soon began to release a dark and murky fog. The foreign and parasitic magic struggled to remain attached to its host, resisting the healing and purging magic. Noticing this, Wendy called out three of her spells and combined them, "Arms, Armor, Vernier," increasing Juvia's attack and defense power and her speed, respectively. Her patient's body glowed with a blue light as she received the magic enhancements, and her body immediately pushed out more of the deranged magic clinging onto her.

Another half hour passed by before Wendy watched the last remnants of the dark magic dissipate. Juvia's body immediately relaxed, her face becoming serene and unbothered. She lowered her hands, panting loudly and holding onto the mattress to steady herself, while trying to catch her breath and recuperate. The air in the infirmary was now polluted with the dark magic, and she could no longer consume it to replenish her own depleted magic. She stared at her patient for a lingering moment, making sure she was breathing steadily, and then stumbled to the door, calling her brother and the two cats into the room.

Gajeel stood up the second the door opened, catching his exhausted sister before she collapsed on the floor. He growled, letting her know he disapproved of her state, and carried her back into the room, placing her on the empty bed beside Juvia's. "You used too much magic, Pipsqueak," he told her seriously. "Don't ever put your life in danger like that in battle," he admonished, "Understood?" giving her a hard enough look.

She nodded, mumbling her reply, "I'm sorry, but I just had to save your friend, Gajeel."

His features softened, walking closer to her and patting her head affectionately. "Don't scare me like that again, Wendy. You're too precious for me to lose you." He heard groaning on the other bed, and turned to find a wakening Juvia. He redirected his eyes to Pantherlily's, silently telling him to delay his leaving for the kitchen.

"Juvia's head hurts," the water mage complained aloud to no one in particular.

He laughed, catching her attention and giving her a smile when her eyes found his. "How are you feeling, Water Woman?" he asked her.

She returned his gesture with a kind smile of her own, choosing to ask what had happened to her instead of replying to his question. She barely remembered coming back to Fairy Tail and finding him there.

He sighed, pulling his chair closer to her and taking the time to explain the events of the past week. She listened attentively; and when he revealed who had healed her, her eyes widened and turned to find his tired sister lying on the other bed. She was shocked, Wendy looked just like her mother. She smiled tenderly at the younger female and thanked her, insisting that she now owed her life to her.

He interrupted her, impeding her from making any new life vows, and instead asked that she kept the girl's true identity to herself. No one in Fairy Tail knew Wendy was a Redfox, and he wished it to remain that way. Since she had known Lady Redfox, she would've immediately realized who Wendy was, so he was entrusting her to keep their secret. Besides, she already had two vows to keep, and didn't need another one. Being completely honest, he would've liked to release Juvia of her earlier promise to him, but knew better than to disgrace her with his asking.

Juvia quickly agreed, stating it would be the least she could do; and he then sent Pantherlily to find the rest of the group.

"Juvia is glad to have you both back into her life," she told him once the panther-cat left. "The Redfox are the only family Juvia has ever known."

Gajeel smiled, while Wendy spoke for both of them, "I am honored to finally meet my brother's childhood friend, and we've always thought of you the same way."

After a short and emotionally charged silent moment, Gajeel coughed and went back to sitting by Wendy's bed. "Well, I better step away from ya before Fullbuster chooses to strangle me with his frozen jealousy," he said with a lighthearted tone, making the water mage laugh amusedly. "Gray loves Juvia very much," she stated seconds later, her smile still adorning her once again healthy face.

"That, he does," a familiar voice echoed in the room, forcing their attention to the infirmary's door, where Gray stood looking at her with a loving smile and adoring eyes. Her own dark blue orbs sparkled as he approached, capturing her in a tight, and desperate, embrace as soon as he was close enough. "I'm so glad you're okay," he whispered lowly, the words intended solely for her ears, yet forgetting the heightened sense of hearing the iron dragon-slayer possessed, who simply smirked at the terms of endearment, and being completely unaware of the young girl's, who blushed slightly.

"Thank you," he said next, turning to see the dark-blue-haired girl resting on the adjacent bed. "Thank you, so much," he insisted, tightening his hold of the water mage.

Wendy nodded. "It was my pleasure. She still needs to rest. She used most of her own magic expelling Zeref's, and needs replenishing. I'll come around and check up on her tomorrow," she replied. She fixed her eyes on Juvia's when adding, "Also, you may experience some reoccurrences of the madness, but the episodes should pass quickly and won't harm you. They should decrease as time goes by, too." She waited until the water and ice mages acknowledged her orders and then added, "I'll be happy to lend my magic abilities to Fairy Tail from now on."

"Wendy!" Gajeel stated surprised. "You are not staying, you're going back home where it's safe the second you regain your strength."

She shook her head, "It's settled. Everyone agreed. I'm staying until you don't need me anymore."

Gajeel growled displeased, understanding she was referring to the three dragons back in Aberash and knowing he couldn't really go against their wishes. As he grumbled, Jellal stepped forward and approached her, cutting the tension lingering in the air before the dragon-slayer could counteract her determinate statement. "Well, Wendy, welcome to Fairy Tail then," he said, giving her a warm smile. "We've prepared a room for you next to Gajeel's. We figured that would be what you both would want."

She returned the gesture while assenting rapidly. "That's perfect!" she stated enthusiastically, smiling widely.

"Want to see your room?" he said next, his own smile growing as he found the naïve girl adorable.

She nodded with the same enthusiasm, preparing to get off the bed. However, the second her feet touched the floor, her legs gave way and she stumbled. Gajeel immediately picked her up, one arm around her back and the other under her knees. "Come on, Pipsqueak, let's get you settled then," he told her affectionately, "You still need to rest and replenish your magic."

She assented embarrassedly, wrapping her arms around his neck as he led them out of the infirmary room following Jellal, Mirajane, and Levy. The rest of the mages and Exceeds exited the room next, leaving Gray alone with Juvia. The two cats flew away to catch up with their partners, and Laxus fixed his eyes on Erza once they were out of sight.

"Erza," he called out her name to get her attention. She seemed less focused as of lately, and everyone had noticed. She had remained quiet about it, however, as it had been expected of her, but that didn't mean her friends didn't worry about her.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, taking advantage of the fact she was alone and Jellal was nowhere near they.

She gasped and her eyes jittered frantically for a moment, being caught off guard by his question. "I am perfectly fine," she replied, instantly regaining her composure. "There's nothing to worry about."

He sighed, giving her a disappointed look. "As you wish, Erza," he told her, "Just know we all care about you, and would do anything to help you."

She relaxed, averting her gaze slightly ashamed as she spoke again with a softer voice, "There's nothing you can do, Laxus… There's nothing _any_ one of us can do. Don't trouble yourself."

He stepped forward and put his hand on her shoulder, making her return her eyes to his. He gazed back at her, trying to communicate his sympathy and understanding, trying his hardest to get her to feel his unconditional support. "Perhaps you just need to give him more time," he added softly. He let go of her immediately after, separating himself. "I need to go back to Hargeon tonight," he said next, "My father has been trailing me and I need to throw him off again. I'll come back as soon as I can, or I'll send one of the Raijinshu to keep you updated."

"I understand," she replied, and he started to walk away, back towards the upper levels. He had almost reached the stairs, which were several feet away from the infirmary room, when he heard her call his name again.

"And, Laxus," she said, waiting for him to turn back before continuing, "Thank you."

He let a small smile grace his face, nodding once and then disappearing up the staircase; and she made way to their newest member's room to catch up with the rest of the group with her own gentle smile.

* * *

Gray held onto Juvia tightly, reluctant to let go. The pair had remained silent while embracing, not moving since they had been left alone. She hesitated, mumbling his name and trying to put some distance between them. She needed to talk to him, to tell him what she remembered of her last expedition, to calm his mind about Gajeel, and to banish any thoughts of her ever leaving him again.

"Gray," she started, "Juvia needs to say something."

He shook his head, his nose nuzzling her neck in the process. "Not yet, just give me another minute," his muffled words told her as his breath tickled her skin. She sighed and nodded, resisting a giggle and letting him embrace her even tighter while she did the same.

With one last squeeze, he pulled apart slightly, fixing his eyes on hers. He, too, needed to update her on what had happened in the months she had been gone. He let her speak first, expounding on the nature of her relationship with the iron dragon-slayer and his family. She reassured him of her feelings, but emphasized on the high respect she felt and the duty she still had towards the Redfox family. He understood her, and only spoke to let her know he supported her completely.

Gray wasn't truly jealous of Gajeel, but the past months had been rough for him. He knew Juvia loved him dearly, perhaps more than she ought to, but the fear of losing her had become his sole drive in the last few days. His parents had died protecting him, his brother had given up his life for his own, and his sister was probably going to die before betraying him and Fairy Tail. Juvia was the last constant in his life, and he refused to even consider the thought of picturing his life without her for a second. He understood the weight of the vow she had made to Gajeel years ago and the role his family had played in her life. In fact, he secretly thanked Gajeel, since if it hadn't been for his actions years ago, he would have never met Juvia in Era that day and would be truly alone now. Once he had seen her woken up, knowing she was out of danger, his heart had started to think more rationally, settling his worries and doubts.

He still, however, appreciated her gesture at clarifying her feelings for him. Juvia was a practical person, despite all appearances. She might seem clumsy, lighthearted, or delusional to most people, but those who knew her intimately knew she was precise, dedicated, and smart. Her life had taught her how to portray a carefree or naïve attitude while secretly evaluating those around her. She wouldn't be the mage she was now if she hadn't been so careful and thorough in her formative years. She tackled every problem head on, and her feelings for others were no exception. She had learned to keep an uncomplicated life; and due to her lonely and painful childhood, she cherished her loved ones greatly and made sure they knew exactly how she felt for them. Thus, he took every chance he got to remind her of his reciprocating affections.

Juvia stopped talking as she took a deep breath, asking him to speak next with a silent gesture. She needed to have the rest of the strategy team present before discussing her latest mission. She was also still tired from the loss of magic, but tried hard to hide her exhaustion from him to prevent him from worrying too much. He assented, and painfully informed her of his sister's capture and her possible demise. King Astarot hadn't made her execution public, so he still chose to hang onto the slight hope that she was still alive and unharmed somewhere in Fiore, even if that meant rotting in one of the King's dungeons. The kind smile she offered him in return gave him all the will he needed to strengthen his belief. He entwined their fingers together and squeezed gently to show his appreciation. He, then, told her of the young mage who had barely made it alive to Fairy Tail, and how she still hadn't regained consciousness.

He sighed, staring at her lovingly. "I am not letting you out of my sight again," he told her determinately, without even a hint of doubt in his voice.

Her smile widened slightly at his words. "You won't have to," she softly responded, "Juvia has found Zeref."

His eyes widened in surprise, and his arms enveloped her yet again. "We'll talk to the others tomorrow morning. I want you all to myself tonight," he whispered, trying to be secretive.

She giggled, nodding her head several times playfully before pulling her head away from his shoulders to join her lips with his. She let go of his hands, moving her right fingers up to bury through his black locks, while her left hand traveled to his naked chest, caressing his side. Encouraged by her affectionate touch, he bit her lower lip and pulled slightly on it, moving his head sideways to deepen the kiss as his tongue entered her mouth. She held on tighter onto his waist, instantly responding to his lovemaking actions with equal passion and dedication. His right hand grazed her left hip, side, and neck before cupping her left cheek, and she fisted her hand on his hair.

She broke away to breathe mournfully, missing his warmth the instant they separated. She rested her forehead on his, still panting hard when she whispered, "Juvia would like that, she would like that very much." Gray grinned, capturing her lips once again and not planning on letting go any time soon.

* * *

Laxus groaned as he watched the group of men his father had sent to spy on him from a distance. Iwan had always kept tabs on him, ever since his escape from the castle almost a decade ago. That was the reason why he had settled in Hargeon instead of keeping a residence in Magnolia. His paranoid father would have never allowed him to live free of his oppressive thumb, regardless of how lowly he thought of him. He had found him relatively easily, and Laxus had always known he'd behaved in such a way. His grandfather had warned him about it, and he had taken the necessary precautions from the very beginning.

Keeping his magic abilities a secret had obviously become the most important priority. Thus, he had "hired" bodyguards to protect him from his father. In truth, he had met all three members of his Raijinshu almost immediately after escaping from Dreyar castle. The three mages were orphans who had been abused by those who were supposed to protect them. Life had been hard for them, and the three had resorted to petty theft to make their living. Initially, the group had tried to rob him just outside the town he was leaving. When he realized they were mages, he made a wager with them. If they defeated him, he'd surrender all of his belongings and even his life to them; but if he defeated them, they'd swear to use their magic for good and give up stealing entirely. The battle didn't last long, as he defeated all three of them rather quickly. By all means, they were powerful mages, but they were disorganized and stood no chance against a well-trained mage who was also powerful in his own right. That would have been the end of their acquaintance had some Royal knights not appeared with little concern to arrest them and a rather willing intent to kill them a few hours later. He couldn't help but stop the small group of men, and after his intervention on their behalf, the three mages begged him to train them. He agreed, teaching them how to control their own forms of magic and how to work as teammates and depend on one another. The three mages then decided to fulfill the rest of the promise they had made to him by his side, to repay his kindness by keeping him safe. They felt as if they owed him their life, having opened their eyes to an entirely new way of living.

They traveled together, and they helped to hide his identity once they learned who he was. Iwan's spies were obvious, purposely told to make their appearance known to instill fear on him. After he met Mirajane and the rest of Fairy Tail, things changed. He needed to set up a front for his father and his spies, so he pretended his three friends were his bodyguards. Gossip spread quickly, and soon everyone in Hargeon knew about it. He chose to make his residence there because it was close enough to Magnolia, and because any information he decided to fabricate would propagate fast in the small town. He bought a house that used to be the town's old train station. It had an old cellar that was connected to the post office, the city hall, the library, and all other public buildings through a set of underground tunnels that had been left forgotten over the years. He and his bodyguards moved through those tunnels to misdirect Iwan's incompetent spies and to covertly leave town to go to Magnolia.

In the past months, however, evading his father's spies had become more of a tiresome task. There were more men circling the city, and Laxus knew this was a symptom of his father's increasing neurotic paranoia. He would have to stay in Hargeon for a few days in order to get rid of the pesky men, and he hated the idea. He couldn't afford to stay away from Fairy Tail for too long nowadays; Iwan was growing impatient, Astarot had been too quiet for his own liking, and the Sivridis-Kan seemed to spawn two new warriors for every one they took down. The time for the Dragneel's training at Aberash was coming to a close; Lucy had been missing for almost a year… War was coming. He could smell it in the air, and he didn't like it. He wasn't sure they were ready to face the full wrath of Astarot Dragneel. He just hoped everything would work out in the end. Their lives and their futures depended on it.

"Laxus?" Freed asked as he passed him a cup of tea, "Is everything alright? You seem somewhat distracted."

Freed was a man of twenty-three. He had long, light green hair that fell straight down to his mid back, and dressed in a pair of black trousers, white boots, and a dark burgundy coat that reached below his knees. He practiced Dark Écriture magic, a form of magic related to the Solid Script, but that used runes instead of words. Like Levy's, his magic was very versatile and could create a wide array of different effects depending on the runes he chose to write. However, his spells also carried feelings that could be inflicted on his targets, like fear, suffering, and pain. In addition, he was prolific at Jutsu Shiki, a form of magic that allowed him to create rune barriers that could only be broken by following the rules he had decided on beforehand. He was also a very capable swordsman, although not as formidable as Erza, and a great hand-to-hand fighter. Ever since he had met Laxus, he had acquired a great respect for him. The blond had taught him the value of discipline and order, which had increased the power of his own magic exponentially. He was the self-proclaimed leader of the Raijinshu. He took great pride at the title and took his faux job very seriously. For him it was real, and he'd sworn to protect Laxus with his life as a way to repay his generosity.

Laxus sighed, taking the cup from Freed's hand. "I'm fine, just thinking of how to deal with this particular group my father sent."

Evergreen replied playfully, "I would gladly turn them all to stone for you, Laxus. You just need to say the word."

Evergreen was also twenty-three, dressed in a short lime green strapless dress, brown tights, and black flats. Her light brown hair flowed over her shoulders and back, and she hid dark brown eyes under a pair of glasses. She used Fairy magic, which allowed her to produce a gold dust with explosive properties she could manipulate at will, and provided her with a pair of insect-like wings. She also commanded Stone Eyes magic, which, as its name implied, could turn those who looked her straight in the eyes into stone. However, this magic only worked on human targets, and people with artificial eyes like Erza were immune to her powers. She admired and respected Laxus for treating her as an equal. Before she had met him, everyone had tried to take advantage of her, or looked at her condescendingly for being a woman. She was sure she would have been abused had her other two childhood friends, Freed and Bickslow, not kept her honor safe. Laxus had taught her how to value herself, and there was no better lesson he could've ever given her.

Bickslow laughed. "You can't let Ever have all the fun! My babies would love to play with them, too," he said, sticking his tongue out once he finished speaking, his five totem dolls floating over him and repeating every other word he had said.

Bickslow was the same age as his other two friends. His hair was a mixture of both black and deep blue, and his eyes were a dark red. His clothes covered all of his body, and he wore a helmet to hide away his face and eyes from the world. He was a seith mage who used Human Possession magic. As the name implied, he could possess wandering souls and put them into inanimate objects that would obey his every command. He also had the ability known as Figure Eyes, which allowed him to control living souls if they stared directly at his eyes. This last form of magic was the main reason why he wore a mask, not wanting to accidentally trigger his magic, which would either expose him as a mage, or put one of his friends or allies at risk. He was the most carefree of the group, and tended to joke around to ease the tension usually rising between them. He admired and respected Laxus, though, and his way of showing his appreciation always came at the expense of some taunting or mocking of the blond's personal life.

Laxus brought his left hand to his temple and massaged it. "You're not fighting them unless they attack us first," he stated firmly, his eyes closed and not looking at the others. "We'll have to lay low and go around town… Pretend we're just wasting time again."

"Then, I say we hit the local bar!" Bickslow said again enthusiastically, his playful tone still present.

"Why do you have to be so annoying all the damned time?" Evergreen yelled back at him.

"Would you stop fighting and screaming!" Freed roared. "Can't you see you're annoying Laxus?"

Their bickering faded into the background as Laxus continued to massage his temples, letting a loud sigh, that went unnoticed, leave his mouth. "Perhaps going to the bar isn't such a bad idea," he murmured to himself. "I could use a drink."

"So, how are things with lovely Mira?" Bickslow's nosey comment finally reached his ears. He sighed. Mirajane. Everything between the two of them was as it had always been. Unrealized, unaccepted, unfulfilled. And he doubted that would ever change, now more than ever.

_Laxus was reclining on one of Fairy Tail's kitchen's walls, while everyone else sat around a small table. Pantherlily hadn't shown up yet, and it had been over two hours they had left Wendy alone in the infirmary with Juvia. Their tea was all gone now, and Gray had started to worry again, deciding to go back and check on them. As everyone was leaving, he grabbed Mirajane's wrist, pulling her back into the kitchen._

"_I'm sorry about earlier," he softly said, "I didn't mean to upset or embarrass you."_

_Mirajane sighed, at first shocked by his actions but quickly regaining control of herself. "I understand why you did it. I don't mind it," she told him, her blue eyes gazing back at him with tender affection. _

_He let his hold of her wrist slide down, and his fingers laced with hers. His left hand moved up and cupped her right cheek. "I–"_

"_Laxus, stop it!" she demanded, moving away. "I can't play this game anymore," she continued, her eyes now reflecting pain and sorrow. "I've respected your decision about us for many years. You know how I feel, and it hasn't changed. Still, I refuse to remain in this in-between anymore." Her eyes watched him decisively, matching her serious and determinate tone of voice. "You need to make a decision, Laxus. I understand your reasons for wanting to keep me away, but I am tired of waiting. Tired of waiting for you to release whatever anger and guilt you're still fighting against. My siblings need me, Fairy Tail needs me…"_

"_Mira, I–" he tried to say._

"_No, let me finish," she interrupted again, her whole being burning with determination. "I don't care if you think you are protecting me from your father or his cronies. I care for you, Laxus. I've had for a very long time, and you know it. We are heading towards war, and I can't waste any time or tears with wishing and longing. You either want me in your life, or you don't."_

"_It isn't that simple, Mira," he responded. "What if I fail you? What if I can't keep your family safe? What if I put them in danger?"_

_Her eyes squinted in anger, forcing her hand away from his. "Don't you dare bring my siblings into this! This is about you and I, no one else!" she retorted, raising her voice.  
_

"_No it isn't!" he yelled back at her, matching her tone. "It will concern them the second my father decides to target those I love to hurt me," he insisted, his eyes glistening with yearning, fear, and sorrow. "Can't you see that I would never be able to forgive myself if I failed again at protecting what's dearest to me?" he continued, his desperation taking control over him as he divulged his greatest secret._

"_A-Again?" Mirajane asked in a softer tone, approaching him once more. His eyes were downcast, staring at the kitchen's tile floor. She cupped his cheek with her right hand, forcing him to look at her. Their gazes locked, and they remained lost in each other's eyes for a short moment. He sighed, leaning into her touch and bringing his left hand up to cover over hers. "I can't put you in more danger than you already are, Mira."_

_She sighed as well, closing her eyes in the process and her hand going limp on his face. "I guess that's your choice, then," she almost whispered. At her words, his hold over her hand intensified, yet she pulled away in spite of it. "I'll be going back to the infirmary now."_

"_Mira, wait! Please!" he chocked out._

"_No, Laxus," she said, not even turning to look at him, "You've made yourself perfectly clear." She immediately picked up her pace again and walked away from him. He stared at her and then followed her from a distance, still trying to convince himself that he had made the right decision. _

When Laxus turned to look at Bickslow, he was sticking his tongue out again and twirling it suggestively. "How does she taste?" he continued, his dolls insisting after him. "Taste," "Mira," "Lovely," "Mira," "Taste."

Laxus scowled, opening his eyes in time to watch his taunting and immediately giving him a deadly glare. "I swear…" he seethed, "Sometimes I don't even know why I put up with you."

Bickslow laughed nonchalantly, "Oh, come on! Don't be such a–"

"You're offending Laxus! How dare you pry into his private business?" Freed wailed, pulling on his hair dramatically. "You must pay!" he added immediately after, lowering his right hand to grab onto his sword's hilt.

"Oh, just get over it!" Evergreen retorted annoyed, waving the fan she held in her hands over his face and then proceeding to hit both of them with it. The two abused men complained, starting a whole new set of yells and protests, which soon filled the room.

Laxus groaned again, taking a sip of his now cold tea. _ I definitely need that drink… _He stood up from his seat, placing the teacup on a nearby table, and left the room. He walked straight into his room, taking his shoes and shirt off before collapsing on his bed. _Mira…_ Perhaps the days of separation would make things easier for both of them. He couldn't consciously allow her to put herself in such a precarious position. He wouldn't let her share his mother's fate, even if that meant he would have to stay away from her. The memories from the night he'd witness his father murder his mother in cold blood haunted his tortured mind. He could still feel his father's magic aura and power. No matter how strong Mirajane was she was no match for him. Iwan Dreyar would slit her throat the moment he found out she was his son's beloved. He had seen the speed, accuracy, and sharpness of his Shikigami dolls. As long as that man was alive, she would never be safe; and he refused to stand beside the slaughtered body of the woman he loved the most again.

He exhaled loudly, pushing his tortured heart's complains aside to let other important matters onto the forefront of his mind. The Dragneel heir was struggling through his Confrontation. Gajeel hadn't explained what that meant, arguing it was a dragon-slayer secret; but he had said it was the last part of the training. He had eyed Jellal carefully, but even him seemed ignorant of what the dragon-slayer had stated. His younger sister was in grave danger, and it only increased as the days went by. The Sivridis-Kan had been less active recently, and more bounty hunters had appeared. His worry grew every night as he lay in bed thinking about her, still struggling with his decision to trust her and leave her on her own. She didn't regret her initial decision, since she had refused Gajeel's company and sent him off to Fairy Tail instead. He knew she couldn't hide forever, and only hoped her friend wouldn't keep her waiting for much longer.

He turned to his side growling and placing one of his pillows over his head. He could still hear his bodyguards' yelling and cursing. They hadn't even noticed he'd left the room several minutes ago. They truly acted like children sometimes, and he played the role of the angry parent perfectly more often than he'd like to. He stood up, walking to his door and opening it. "Could you stop your screaming!" he yelled, "I can't sleep with all that noise, damn it!" His statement was followed by the loud thrashing of his door and echoed by their regretful apologies and Bickslow's annoying totem dolls repetitions.

He crashed onto his bed again, mumbling curses and knowing he was partly letting out his frustrations on his friends. He sighed; the next few days would apparently be a challenge.

* * *

"Juvia has found Zeref," Her voice echoed in the infirmary room. She was sitting on the bed, resting her back on two large pillows. Gray sat next to her on a wood chair, holding her right hand in his left. The rest of Fairy Tail's strategy team, except for Laxus, stood before her. Their expressions were easy to read; they smiled proudly, with laid-back shoulders, and their eyes reflecting ease, achievement, and content.

She didn't wait for their minds to settle before speaking again. "Juvia should've guessed Astarot would keep Zeref relatively close to him," she continued, "He's kept in a prison made especially for him just outside of Vesta. It's faraway enough from the main city, so his attacks don't affect its inhabitants… His entire existence goes by unnoticed."

"Could you locate the area if we showed you a map?" Jellal asked immediately, taking a step forward closer to the bed.

She nodded, giving him a short and knowing smile, "Juvia can definitely do that."

Jellal's countenance relaxed at her response, letting a loud breath leave his mouth. "Perfect. Mira and I will bring some maps over later," he stated, "You should rest. Wendy said she'd drop by later on in the evening."

She didn't object, her silence confirming her agreement. The infirmary room started to empty, and the mages left for the strategy room in order to rework the new information into their plans. Levy was the last to leave, giving her a tight hug before exiting the room and pulling a reluctant Gray behind her. Gajeel chuckled at his reaction, laughing louder when Levy chastised him and reminded him of his duties. Gray had simply murmured his objections, his hands tucked inside the side pockets of his pants as he walked down the hallway towards the strategy room; and Levy had given Gajeel an angry look and a slight swat on his upper right arm as they made their way there.

Juvia's success had been longtime expected. They needed to locate Zeref before drafting the final battle plans against the King and his legions. They were already outnumbered, and even if they had better mages and soldiers, they couldn't afford to lose any in one of the Death Bringer's episodes of deranged magic. All the time and effort already spent in training their soldiers would be wasted, and their lives lost in vain. Furthermore, the Sivridis-Kan now represented an even more imminent threat and danger. Its numbers were growing, alongside its warriors' magic abilities and physical endurance. No decisive decision had been made regarding Astarot's blood-fanged warriors, however. They knew they would need to eradicate them completely, preferably with one large and very powerful magic attack, but they were still researching for what spell would work most efficiently and decisively. They needed to know exactly what sort of magic had created those soldiers, so that the chosen spell would target their weakness; and they wouldn't move forward with any preliminary action until they did.

Everyone had gathered in the room, Gajeel closing the door behind him as he entered. He leaned on it, while the rest of the mages sat around the table.

"So, what's the plan, then?" Gray asked, eyeing Jellal and Erza inquisitively.

"We charge on. We attack Vesta directly," Mirajane calmly replied. All eyes turned to her as she continued to explain, "Jellal and I have been thinking about this for a while. If we want to defeat Astarot, we have to take over his center of power. Head on."

"Isn't that reckless?" Levy inquired, her brow furrowing as she proceeded, "Yes, we could probably get away with the element of surprise, but we can't assume all of his forces will be there."

"I agree with Shorty, we can't underestimate that bastard. I'm sure he already has some fallback plan for that situation," Gajeel commented.

"That is true," Jellal put in, "But Mira is right. We are just delaying the inevitable. If we want to defeat Astarot, we'll have to attack Vesta." He ran a hand through his hair, pulling it away from his face. "We all knew we were joining a suicide mission. We must risk everything if we are to win anything."

Gajeel scoffed. "The Dragneel would agree with you," he said, an amused and dangerous side grin making its way onto his face. He sighed, his expression changing into a serious one as he added, "It's a good thing Laxus isn't here today, but the same goes for Lucy. She's willing to die to bring that asshole down, and she'd rather suffer that fate than see her magic in the hands of the King."

"There will always be risks," Jellal insisted, "We can't predict what Astarot will do, but we'll have to deal with him directly." He paused, hesitating slightly before continuing, "There's that other mage we must take into consideration, as well. The man known as Nyoka; and we must also deal with Iwan Dreyar."

Mirajane spoke next. She and Jellal had been studying the layouts of the royal city for years. They had traced detailed and accurate plans of both the King's and the Duke's castles, as well as all the known royal armies' barracks. Their attack needed to consider almost all possible scenarios, and the two, alongside Levy, had spent years calculating those out. "Once Juvia identifies the area where Zeref is being kept captive, we'll have to rework our strategy. Him being so close to Vesta will leave an area completely open. It won't be ideal, but I still believe attacking is our best choice."

The group debated the issue for almost the rest of the afternoon. There were many factors that needed consideration, as they couldn't just barge into the King's city unprepared and without a plan. Such tactic would only lead to their complete and total annihilation; and they knew that. At the end of their meeting, the main concern remained unresolved, since no consensus could be reached on the matter. However, they made two vitally important decisions. First, stopping the Sivridis-Kan took precedence over all other matters; second, Duke Iwan Dreyar would be dealt with before King Astarot Dragneel.

* * *

Wendy walked into the infirmary room and approached Juvia's bed. She was awake, lying quietly in bed. She easily caught the azure-haired mage's attention, and she smiled gently at her. "I'm just here for a check-up," she told her. She raised her hands over her body, and a golden light soon covered them. She moved them over her body, scanning it cautiously. The light turned into a light blue once she had gone over her entire body, repeating the same movements.

She sighed. "I lied to you yesterday, Juvia," she confessed. "I didn't want to discuss your condition with everyone until I had done it privately with you first." Her eyes and tone of voice conveyed the genuineness in her words.

Juvia smiled back at her, nodding to let her know she understood. "Juvia figured as much," she replied, "Juvia can still fill it… within her…"

"I'm afraid I was too late," Wendy said, "By the time I got here, the deranged magic had already taken over parts of you, and I couldn't take it out completely without killing you. What I said yesterday is partly true. You will have seizures and episodes of the deranged magic, but they're not harmless. They are residues of Zeref's magic that was left in you. I'm not entirely sure of what the long-term side effects might be, but you should try to incorporate that remnant magic into your own, to _make_ it your own. I will do my best to help your magic assimilate Zeref's, but I can't give you any guarantees."

Juvia moved her right hand to grab hers, squeezing it softly and giving her a kind smile. "Juvia will try her hardest," she stated with a low voice, "And she will succeed. This is not Lady Wendy's fault… Juvia is very grateful." She paused, tightening her hold and giving her a pleading look before continuing, "Juvia has one favor to ask, though. Please, don't tell Gray the truth."

"But he deserves to know!" Wendy let out, raising her voice.

"And Juvia will tell him," she insisted, "When the right time comes. Learning the truth would only hurt Gray right now. He almost lost everything, and Juvia cannot cause him worry on her account. She won't."

Wendy sighed as she nodded, understanding her reasoning, although not entirely agreeing with it. She would, however, respect the water mage's choice and protect her patient's condition. "I won't tell him," she finally answered, "But we can't keep this as secret once the final plans for battle are settled. They will need to know by then, or we'll put them all at risk."

Juvia's smile widened, "Thank you, Lady Wendy, thank you."

"You're welcome," the girl said, "And, please, call me 'Wendy.'"

They heard a nock on the door, and Gray made his way into the room. His eyes immediately met with Juvia's, and Wendy giggled at their obvious sign of affection. She took a few steps back from the bed, finalizing her conversation with her patient, "I'll come by tomorrow morning, then."

Juvia nodded, momentarily taking her gaze from Gray to look at her.

Gray moved closer to her, sitting down on the chair next to her bed and intertwining their fingers together. "Guess you are recuperating well enough?" he asked, receiving a gently smile from her and a slight nod. "I have some free time before I have to head out again. Jellal wants me to take a quick trip to Hargeon to speak with Laxus." He turned towards Wendy, finally remembering something. "Ah, Wendy, I almost forgot. Gajeel is looking for you. He asked for you to go to his room," he told her.

The dark-blue-haired mage jumped excitedly and gave him a smile in return. "Thanks, Gray, I'll go find him now!" she replied joyously, walking towards the door. She had but stepped out of the room when she turned around and peeked her head inside once more. "I'll go see your sister's friend as soon as I'm done with Gajeel. I hope I can help her heal."

His eyes widened momentarily, his own serene smile appearing on his face before stating, "Thanks, Wendy." He understood the underlying motives for the girl's actions, wanting to help him sooth his mind and worries, hoping to give him something real to hold on to. She was too kind. "I'm very grateful."

"It's no problem," she chimed back, "I hope she'll be all recovered when you come back from Hargeon." She smiled again, closing the infirmary's door after her, and bounced down the corridors towards her brother's room. She wouldn't change the chance to be close to him for anything in this world, no matter how dangerous it could be.

* * *

___**So... ****How was it**_**_? _****Please, don't forget to let me know what you all** **thought. **  
And so Wendy arrives at Fairy Tail to stay, while Juvia will have to secretly figure out a way to deal with Zeref's magic dwelling within her. Laxus is one hell of a stubborn guy (tsk, tsk, XD), and you got the official introduction of Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow. Some more strategizing from Fairy Tail, and insight into how they are going to fight this war. This was more of a relaxed chapter, but it wasn't named "portentous" for nothing.

And, now, for Chapter 14: "...and A Yearning Call" we are switching back to the two main characters we left unconscious in Chapter 12.3. For the preview, I am actually going to give you a teaser of whose "yearning call" the title is referring to: [Gajeel's] thoughts were still focused on his pink-haired friend and the blond mage. The Tikvah Alaula's behavior was never random, and he knew it had been trying to pass a message along. What that message was exactly and to whom it was directed, he couldn't decipher. He could, at least, be certain of one thing. The star was getting restless; and that could only mean that Lucy's life was either at risk, or that the Wielder had finally surfaced. He plopped onto his bed ungraciously, frowning as he let out a low growl. Whatever the true meaning behind the star's behavior was, Natsu needed to hurry, his closest and dearest friend needed him.


	17. Chap14: and a Yearning Call

Hello, everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts. My readers are just the best.

_TwistedKorn - _Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it, and now let's get some Natsu action rolling... ;)  
_Will - _Thanks for the review! I wish I could update faster, but work keeps me busy. Thanks for reading, though; and yes, Natsu and Lucy's reunion is just around the corner, and once they arrive at Fairy Tail, things will get real.  
_Legend of Legend - _Thanks for the review, again. Meredy is unconscious in one of Fairy Tail's rooms, barely handing on to dear life. But you'll hear more about her condition from Wendy in this chapter. :)  
_Fire King - _Thanks for the review and constant support. Glad you like them; and, well, if Juvia doesn't cope, she'll end up like Acnologia... (Guess I do like to torture poor Gray XD haha). Def. lots of Natsu in this chapter, and a most awaited admission from him as well. Hope you like it!  
_Nalu and Graylu - _Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it.  
_Jessy - _Thanks for the review, again. Well, let's put it this way, if Juvia doesn't manage to incorporate Zeref's magic to her own, she'll suffer the same fate as Zeref and Acnologia: She'll turn into a killing machine without even being aware of what she is doing. Now, if she does succeed, her magic won't be the same as before, so she won't be the same mage she used to be. As for the star, just remember that everything that concerns the Tikvah Alaula happens in the sky, so it is very public. Natsu and Lucy don't need to be together for it to appear, just like it happened in chapters 2 and 3. They only need to be under the same night sky... As for your other questions, I read the manga and watch the anime (though I skipped the last filler arc), and I update around every 10 -15 days. I have the dates set on my profile, so you can always check there. :) Thanks for reading!  
_Anonymus - _Thanks for the review, as always! I'm glad you like the Mira-Laxus relationship. I can't help but sympathize with him, and his ways of trying to keep her safe. He is trying to protect her, even if he knows he is hurting the both of them. And this was just the perfect time to introduce the Raijinshu... and, lately, I've been laughing a lot with Bickslow's teasing of Evergreen and Elfman, so I just had to incorporate that part of his personality here. So, here's some of the NaLu I promised last time.

Ah, so, now that we know what Fairy Tail is doing, it's time to switch to Natsu... He'll be waking up, and the first thing he says is what? I guess it is only fitting to start the month of February with some NaLu, right? Even if it is long distance... Happy reading! ^.^

* * *

Summary: Get ready to get tossed into a world where people are all "bound" to each other through their past and their present, by who they are and by who they decide to be. Where fate and choice clash and a single decision can change the future. There is no such thing as coincidences in this world, but neither are we pawns of a prefixed destiny. Natsu and Lucy might have been destined to meet, but they _chose_ to keep their promises to each other. Born in a world plagued by death and governed by a tyrant, Natsu Dragneel held the power to restore Fiore to what it once was. When he met Lucy Heartfilia, he promised to always protect her. However, before embarking on the journey to complete his training, he made a decision in order to keep his promise to his dearest friend. A decision that would change everything... Performing a Magic Binding...

* * *

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. The plot, and the added bunch of psychopaths, the nice little people here and there, and awesome Vidar (and by consequence all wild forest horses) are mine.

* * *

"The Fire that Binds Us"

Chapter 14: …and a Yearning Call

Natsu groaned as he stirred awake. Everything hurt; his muscles burned, and just taking a deep breath caused his chest to contract in pain. His mind was clouded with uncertainty, not recognizing the place he was currently in. The scents were all foreign to him, and the feeling of the area he was lying on was certainly not the rugged and warm rocks in Igneel's cave. He opened his eyes tiredly, his vision blurry and still incapable of determining his location. As his mind started to settle, he reached to his sides, trying to find the bundle he was used to waking up beside to, craving its soothing scent. His movement became more frantic as he failed to find what he was searching for, opening his mouth to speak but merely letting out more incomprehensible grunts.

"Natsu." He heard his teacher's faint voice in the background. "Natsu," he heard his name being called out again more clearly.

"Lu-cy," he murmured, his movements becoming more desperate as his hands remained empty and incapable of locating the sought out object.

He heard Igneel call Happy over and order something he couldn't quite pick up, yet listening to his partner's characteristic "Aye, sir!" response perfectly.

"Lucy…" he insisted.

"Calm down, Natsu," the red-scaled dragon said with a soft voice, while approaching the troubled man tossing in bed. "She is safe. You need to relax."

He concentrated on breathing and listening to what his foster father was trying to say. He blinked several times, his atrophied muscles and weak body still hurting all over. His vision was starting to clear, and he could now distinguish the dragon's shape next to him. He raised his head and spent a short moment staring intently at the ambiguous form before opening his mouth again, "Where–"

"I will explain everything in a moment, just try to calm down and adjust," Igneel interrupted.

He nodded slightly, letting his head fall back on the surface below him and closing his eyes once again. His breathing steadied slowly, and he kept from moving too much. Shortly after, he heard Happy come back, dropping onto his makeshift bed and pushing a small bag closer to him. "Natsu," he said hesitantly, "I… I brought you Lucy's bag."

His eyes opened instantly, reaching out for the desired object almost the second the faint scent reached his nostrils. Happy quickly helped him grab it, and he instantly brought it to his chest and held onto it tightly. He inhaled the familiar scent deeply, finally allowing himself to relax and letting a low sigh leave his mouth. Warmness spread over his body, soothing his tensed and aching muscles. He took a second deep breath and then opened his eyes again. His vision had improved, even if it wasn't entirely clear, but his body continued to hurt immensely.

"Are you okay, Natsu?" Happy asked worriedly from the corner of the makeshift bed.

He brought his eyes to the blue spot he indentified as the Exceed, giving him a carefree grin before speaking, "I'm fine, Happy. I didn't mean to upset you." He watched the cat relax his shoulders blurrily and then walk closer to him, extending his arms to give him a small hug and then settling next to him.

"What happened? Where am I?" he asked, once the feline had let go of him and sat beside him.

"You are in one of the recovery rooms. You completed your Confrontation, Natsu," Igneel replied calmly. "You were caught within the white flames' spell for seven days. Your body took a lot of damage, and you've been asleep for the past three recovering," he continued, "How are you feeling?"

"Everything hurts," he stated, "But it's getting better."

"I'm glad to hear that. Those flames you devoured burned most of your insides, and you have several broken bones. Your left ribcage was broken in three different places. You were lucky the wound didn't puncture your lungs," the dragon explained further. "Grandeeney has been taking care of you. She should be coming over shortly."

He watched the Dragneel's eyes widen in surprise, and gave him an understanding smile before speaking again. "You didn't think it was a coincidence the sanctuary's guardian was a healer, now did you?" Noticing the unchanged expression, he sighed and resumed his explanation, "All dragon-slayers are heavily injured during their Confrontations. Even if the area where they are being tested in is protected by powerful magic, the damage they receive while facing their demons is very real. Most end up in a similar condition to yours. The guardian oversees their recovery, and aids them to heal completely so they may return home."

"What happens to those who fail?" Natsu asked immediately, incapable of keeping the question to himself. He tried to turn slightly on the bed, hissing at the piercing pain the movement provoked. His eyes squinted on reflex, and he tightened his hold on his treasure before opening them again to look at the dragon.

The red-scaled creature observed him quietly, waiting patiently until he was comfortable once again. "Those who fail die," was the simply stated response. "If the white flames had rejected you, they would've consumed all of your magic and life energy." He nodded slightly to let his teacher know he understood. He breathed slowly and shallowly, trying to avoid the excruciating pain the action brought every time he inhaled and exhaled. As he concentrated on that task, he heard Igneel turn towards Happy and ask him to go find Grandeeney and let her know he had awoken. The cat left immediately, leaving them alone in a comfortable silence, the dragon giving him the necessary time to process everything he had said.

"Igneel?" he asked, his voice low and raspy, shortly after, "Why was Lucy there? I know it was she; I felt her essence and smelled her magic. She was no illusion."

The dragon sighed. "You should explain that to me, Natsu," he responded. "But you shouldn't worry about her wellbeing," he continued, knowing what was truly bothering the dragon-slayer, "If you are safe, so is she. The white flames would protect her as well once you passed your test."

"But my Demon self was choking her, and his fire consumed her," Natsu insisted, his worried tone increasing and getting more frantic as he continued to let out his preoccupations, regardless of the pain it brought to his body, "If I'm this hurt, how badly injured is she? No one can help her heal, and if she's burned, people may suspect something. What if I expo–"

"Stop it, Natsu!" Igneel demanded, raising his voice. "The flames were testing you, not her. You bound your magic to hers and they sensed your attachment to her. You succeeded, so don't worry about what could have happened now. You need to recuperate as quickly as possible so you may return to Fiore."

He remained quiet for a moment, regaining his breath while his emotionally charged eyes stayed fix on his teacher. Once he felt he had enough strength to speak again, he whispered warily, "She would've died, wouldn't she?" He wasn't asking, and the look in the dragon's yellow slants merely confirmed his statement.

"I warned you about the dangers of going into the Confrontation unprepared," Igneel said soberly, "But you were ready, and you conquered your fears." He took a step forward, and continued in a softer voice, "I knew she would protect you, Natsu, even from yourself." He lowered his head and nuzzled his pupil carefully, not exerting too much force so he wouldn't cause any added pain. He felt him lean into his touch, and a kind smile appeared on his face.

"Care to tell me why she was there, now?" he asked as he pulled away, observing the dragon-slayer's changing facial features upon hearing his words.

Natsu was calmed and staring back at him determinately. His onyx slanted eyes shined with burning feeling and understanding. He straightened up as much as he could before he spoke, providing his answer in his steady and self-assured voice. "Because she is my mate," he stated firmly.

"Is that all?" Igneel continued, allowing some amusement into his tone of voice.

He grinned back at him. "Because she is my counterpart," he supplied almost immediately.

The dragon smiled affectionately back at him, getting ready to speak again, when Grandeeney made her appearance. Happy was following her closely, and the white-feathered dragon walked directly towards her patient, giving a knowing look at the red-scaled dragon to get him to move. She quickly glanced over the dragon-slayer's body, noticing the bruising and swelling hadn't improved.

"I must ask you to leave us alone," she said seriously, never letting her eyes off of him. "Metalicana is outside, wait with him there," she finished instructing.

Igneel nodded and left the large room immediately, taking Happy with him, who seemed more reluctant to leave his partner's side.

"I am glad you have finally awakened," she told him, her soft voice returning. "I barely healed any of your wounds. I needed you to wake up on your own before repairing your body completely. How are you feeling?"

"Not good," he responded after taking a troublesome deep breath. He had tried his hardest to hide his pain from his foster father and partner as much as he could, not wanting to worry them more than they already were; but now that they were gone, he could drop the façade. The pain was immense. He couldn't breathe without feeling a piercing stab within his chest. He could barely move his arms, and his legs remained irresponsive. His vision was still cloudy, and his head pounded heavily.

She sighed, he had caused an extensive amount of damage to his body by consuming those wrathful flames. When Igneel found him, he had been barely breathing and his pulse was so faint it almost passed unnoticed. She had taken care of the wounds requiring immediate attention, like his shattered ribcage and the light damage to his retina due to some ash trapped in his eyes. However, he needed to find the strength to recover from his ordeal on his own, and she couldn't heal him entirely until he did. Finding the will to live despite all odds, treasuring their own lives, even if their souls lay broken and incomplete, that was the last step in every dragon-slayer's training; and the moment they opened their eyes again, fighting through all the pain and sorrow determined to live, represented the symbolic fulfillment of their training.

"You are very brave," she said, "But you may rest now. I'll take care of everything."

Natsu nodded, pulling the bag containing his Lucy-scented clothes closer to his face. He closed his eyes and allowed the heavy exhaustion weighting over his body to take over, surrendering into a deep sleep as he felt the sky dragon's magic acting on him.

* * *

Natsu awoke with a startle. His upper body shot up, breathing hard as his chest moved up and down rapidly. He didn't know how long he had been asleep, but immediately realized his body no longer hurt. He could breathe without feeling that piercing pain in his chest, his muscles were not numb anymore, and his head didn't feel heavy upon waking up. What was more, he could feel vibrant energy jittering through his body and wanting desperately to be released. Grandeeney's magic had completely restored him, replenishing his magic, healing his broken bones, and alleviating his swollen muscles.

He scratched his head and yawned, his eyes roaming around the bed and finding Happy curled up in a fluffy bundle and pleasantly asleep at his feet. He sat on the mattress, crossing his legs and putting the small bag beside him between them. His hands played with the edge, occasionally poking inside and touching the celestial clothing. He mostly tried to avoid coming in direct contact with his Lucy-scented clothes, as to maintain the purity of her scent and not overpowering it with his own. He didn't know if it was because her scent on his clothes had started to fade away, but, lately, simply smelling her scent had become insufficient; he needed more of her. Thus, he has started to touch the fabric, albeit knowing his own scent would further disperse hers.

He finally decided to get up, placing his bag next to Happy, so the cat would know he was fine when he woke up. He stretched, feeling his muscles relax and his bones crack and move. He sighed; he seriously needed to bathe, followed by a large and bountiful meal. He walked out of the recovery room, looking out unto the beautiful scenery Aberash provided. He had been living in these mountains for over three years, and he'd never really gotten over his initial amazement. He sniffled the air, recognizing the three dragons' scents not too far away. He continued in his task until he found what he was searching for, and dashed towards the refreshing body of water he'd located immediately.

The water felt gloriously on his skin and hair, and he soaked in it pleasurably. He was in the process of washing his hair, when he heard his furry friend call his name joyously.

"Happy!" he greeted excitedly, the Exceed flying a few feet up in the air close to the water's edge.

"Natsu!" Happy yelled, "Are you alright? How are you feeling?"

He grinned. "Perfectly fine, just needed a bath," he responded calmly.

The blue cat eyed him curiously and cautiously, almost as if he was testing the veracity of his words. He let him carry on with his task until he seemed to be contented. "Okay, then. Come back to the recovery room once you're done. Igneel wanted to talk with you," he heard him say.

He nodded, "Will do!"

"And Natsu," Happy decided to add before flying away, "Scrub hard. You reek." The feline had one of his deviously amused smiles on his face now; and Natsu would've faked offense had his comment not been his own way of letting him know he had been sick with preoccupation for him.

"Shut up, annoying cat!" he replied amusedly, "It's not like I could clean up while unconscious."

Happy's grin widened, laughing before he put his little paws on his mouth and stated mockingly, "Princess Lucy would be _very_ disappointed. Master Natsu should learn to keep better care of himself."

"You little…" Natsu splashed a large amount of water towards his partner, catching him completely unprepared due to his teasing and soaking him from head to paw. His blue fur darkened as little streams of water dripped from his body. He remained still, dumbfounded for a moment, before hearing the pink-haired mage's pleasurable laugh ringing in his ears. He blinked twice, forcing little crocodile tears onto his jet-black eyes. "Natsu, you're so mean!" he wailed, flying in circles to increase the dramatic effect of his performance.

"Oh, come on, Happy, I was just playing around," Natsu said, jumping a little over the water and catching the blue fur ball in his arms easily. His partner stopped his act immediately, turning to look up at him and giving him a wide and caring smile. "I'm glad you're really okay now, Natsu," he told him, "You really scared me for a while. You slept for another five days after Grandeeney healed you."

The dragon-slayer sighed, bringing his right hand up to pet the Exceed's wet and furry head. His partner leaned into his touch and purred slightly. "I'm sorry if I worried you, but I needed to go through that alone. We'll stick together from here on out. How does that sound?" he said, still rubbing little affectionate circles on his head.

Happy nodded, giving him the usual charismatic response followed by a bright and carefree smile. "Aye, sir!"

Natsu chuckled, releasing him from his hold while saying, "Now, let me finish bathing so you stop complaining and holding your nose."

The cat laughed, flying over his head as he watched him. "You're doing a good job, Natsu," Happy complimented with a mocking serious tone, moments later.

He grinned, fixing his playful eyes on his partner's before replying, "Wouldn't want to disappoint Princess Lucy."

The blue cat laughed joyously, flying back to the water's edge and sitting on a rock as he waited. "I'll supervise you, then," he stated, followed by another set of laughter from both of them. Not too long after that, Happy flew back to Igneel's cave to get him clean clothes to wear, and he waited patiently for him while still soaking in the water. _Lucy…_ He couldn't wait to see her again. He had finally finished his training, and he could now return to her and never leave her side again. _I'm coming, Lucy. I'm finally coming home… to you._

* * *

The day had begun to darken; the sky tinting a light purple while a few stars sparkled faintly. Natsu had leisurely enjoyed the day, joking around with Happy and Igneel, and chatting amiably with all three dragons and his partner. Grandeeney had prepared some food for him and a rather disgusting-looking beverage she urged him to drink, explaining it would help his organs and muscles recuperate faster. He downed it in one gulp, the swampy liquid tasting better than he had initially thought. The group was now sitting at the clearing near Wendy's cabin, still engaging in pleasant conversation.

Igneel had told him, to the best of his abilities, what had happened during his Confrontation and informed him of Wendy's departure and Gajeel's current situation. He had been surprised at first, knowing the older Redfox would never put his sister in danger, yet completely understanding his motivations. Metalicana still seemed displeased with the situation, but was more concerned for than angry at his former pupil. Learning that Fairy Tail existed and that both Gajeel and Lucy knew of and were in contact with the mage army had altered his original plans yet again. The idea of having an army of capable mages to fight against Astarot and his vast armies made the possibility of attacking head on, of waging open war against the King, a reality. He knew he needed all the help and support he could get; and knowing he would have more than just Gajeel, Lucy, and, hopefully, the Wielder to depend on, raised their chances of success exponentially.

"Igneel?" he asked, "How will I get in contact with you? Where are you going after I leave?" knowing that since he had finished his training, the red-scaled dragon couldn't stay in Aberash any longer.

"I can't join you in that battle, Natsu," the dragon replied. "I'll be useless, become just a cog in your way… I can't touch Astarot."

Natsu's eyes saddened, glistening with sympathy as he remembered what had led to the spell that bound Astarot and Igneel together. He took a moment before daring to ask, "What… What did he do?"

Igneel sighed, while everyone else held his or her breath expectantly. He had never spoken about the day he lost his mate, or disclosed the nature of the spell that cursed his existence. "I don't exactly know," he answered truthfully. He felt ashamed that he had let his guard down to such an extent as to not even realize the sort of spell his former pupil had casted on him. All he knew was what Astarot had said afterwards, with that dreadful and condescending laughter and tone of voice. _"Your own pitiful existence is now your curse, dragon. You won't die, and you can't kill me either."_

"I was too distraught about Briza's death that the smell of her ashes overpowered my senses. I don't remember the incantation, and I am not sure what sort of magic he used," he continued, "All I know is that he commands something beside Dragon-Slaying magic. That much, I could identify. The binding spell not only incapacitates me from taking his or my own life, it also prevents me from coming near him."

The group remained silent. Natsu approached him, putting a firm hand over his right arm. "I promise I'll fix whatever he did, Igneel," he said determinately, his onyx eyes shining with care and conviction.

"My condition is irrelevant, Natsu. You need to focus on Lucy and yourself," Igneel replied softly, mentally thanking him for his kind words and unconditional support.

"No, it's not," he answered with the same firm voice, "I… I must know where to find you once I take care of things in Fiore, Igneel."

The dragon eyed him inquisitively. He seemed to have changed his mind at the last second. That wasn't what he had originally intended to say. Before he could question him on the matter, however, Grandeeney spoke.

"He is staying here, Natsu. We all are," she said, making all eyes turn to her.

"But I am not allowed to stay if I'm not med– " Igneel tried to counter.

"Nonsense," she interrupted. "I am the sanctuary's guardian and I am asking you to stay. Even if we cannot help them directly, our pupils might need other type of assistance." She found the young Dragneel's onyx eyes, giving him a kind, yet serious look. "We will remain here for your sakes. Send any of your Exceed partners if you ever need anything. No matter what it is. We will help you."

Natsu nodded and smiled affectionately back at her. "Thank you, sky dragon Grandeeney. I am forever in your–" He stopped talking, his attention immediately turning to the night sky as a dazzling shine blinded him. He gasped, watching the brilliant star sparkle above him. He had almost forgotten just how beautiful the Tikvah Alaula truly was. Its multicolored rays reflected on his pupils, calling forth a pair of glistening flames that began to sway rhythmically at the star's pace. _Lucy…_

After a short moment, he shook his head and sighed, turning to face Igneel again. "I must get going," he said with calm resolution.

The dragons' returned their attention to him. "You still need to rest tonight, you may leave tomorrow," Grandeeney supplied.

"No," he responded determinately, "I must leave tonight. Right this instant, in fact."

Igneel noticed the change in his demeanor, worry building up within him quickly. "Natsu, what's the matter? What's wrong?"

"She needs me. I can't stay here any longer," he replied as curious and shocked eyes scrutinized him. "Look at it closely, Igneel. See how it seems to shine so desperately?" he continued.

The dragon gazed at the star again, noticing his former pupil was right. The Tikvah Alaula was sparkling more rapidly than it normally did. Its twinkles were definitely faster than they had been in any of its former appearances in this reincarnation.

"It's calling for me. I must keep my promise, I must protect her," Natsu stated.

Igneel nodded understandingly. "Everything is ready, then," he said, turning towards Happy to add, "Go gather your things while I finish speaking with Natsu."

"Aye, sir!" Happy chimed, taking flight immediately and disappearing towards Igneel's cave.

Metalicana and Grandeeney stated their farewells, both wishing him success and reminding him of their willingness to help. He thanked them both for their hospitality, care, and training; and the two dragons then left him alone with his former teacher.

"Natsu," Igneel began, "I must give you one last insight before you leave."

He nodded, "Please, Igneel, I am all ears."

"I cannot feel Layla's energy force anymore. I didn't want to worry you before, but I must tell you now. Layla is dead, Natsu. Lily told us when he came. Lucy's no longer at Dreyar castle. She refused Gajeel's assistance, and chose to remain alone," the dragon continued.

He stared at the dragon, speechless. He had known or suspected some of this information already, but the way the dragon was phrasing his words told him there was more to it.

Igneel sighed. "Furthermore, Astarot met her during her mother's mourning days; and I fear he has already discovered who she really is. She is safe for now, but that won't stand for much longer."

His widened eyes observed him as they burned with understanding and concern. His need increased, as he could not delay his return to Fiore any longer. He knew what the dragon was trying to tell him. He needed to hurry. "Don't worry, Igneel," he stated calmly, only letting his onyx and slanted eyes reveal his emotions, "I will reach her in time. She's strong and smart. I trust her and her decisions to keep away from everyone. She's trying to protect them, and… she's waiting for me."

"I understand," Igneel replied. "There's one last thing I need to tell you." He took a deep breath before resuming his speaking. "Remember the first time we discussed Layla's condition?" he asked, and waited for his former pupil to assent, silently answering his question, before continuing. "I told you then I had started to doubt her involvement with the Tikvah Alaula. I am sure of it now, Natsu. Lay–"

Happy's arrival interrupted him. The cat was struggling to carry Natsu's backpack, and immediately dropped it beside the dragon-slayer. The Dragneel accounted for everything inside of it, particularly his treasured bag, and gave his partner a wide grin. He had also brought a mid-sized bag filled with food and other supplies Grandeeney had prepared for them earlier that day.

"All set, Natsu. Whenever you're ready," Happy said cheerfully.

Natsu petted his head, giving him a slight nod and standing up from his seat on the grass. "Alright, buddy, let's go find Lucy," he told him with his wide and warm grin. He picked up his backpack and put it over his back, adjusting the straps on his shoulders. Happy handed him the supply bag and readied to holster him up and take flight. "One second, Happy," he said, fixing his gaze on Igneel's and silently asking to finish his thought.

Igneel sighed, standing up as well. "It's not important anymore. Just remember to trust your instincts, Natsu," watching him nod, acquiescing to his words.

_Perhaps it is for the best that I'm not the one who tells you, Natsu_, he told himself as he watched his former pupil leave with Happy. _She will do a much better job at it._

* * *

Gajeel was standing on the balcony with Pantherlily, Levy, Wendy, and Charle. He had been watching the two females interacting, secretly pleased that they got along so well. His sister was easy to like, but the two seemed extremely comfortable around one another, almost sharing a level of intimacy that was unusual for a friendship that had barely started a few days ago. Levy had tacitly taken on the job of caring for the young girl, showing her around Fairy Tail headquarters so she wouldn't get lost, and introducing her to everyone so she wouldn't feel like a stranger. Wendy was very shy, and he was very grateful for Levy's efforts to help her adapt. Having Wendy around had also increased the time he spent with the solid script mage; and a selfish part of him was glad she'd come. The new arrangement had displeased her leachy older friends, Jet and Droy, who disliked spending time with him. They liked to have Levy all to their own, and sharing was not an activity they frequently practiced when involving the blue-haired mage. However, despite their blatant disregard for him, they still watched her from afar, and he had found it amusing to send arrogant smirks their way whenever he had the chance. It was their own fault, as far as he was concerned, they were the ones refusing to socialize with him. He personally didn't find any problems with this unspoken arrangement; he didn't like to share his precious time with his sister or with Levy either, at least not with those he identified as competition for the woman's affection. Since Wendy's arrival, then, the trio shared every meal together, and occasionally spent their free time during the afternoon or night by each other's side as well.

Tonight was such a night, and they had been gazing at the stars for quite some time already. Earlier that day, Wendy had visited the injured girl who had arrived to Fairy Tail almost a month ago. Besides the critical damage to her body, her magic reserve had been completely depleted. The internal damage was extensive, and Wendy had spent over an hour working on reconstructing her organs and tissues. She was still unconscious, and the young dragon-slayer had insisted that was for the best. Later on, Wendy had confided in him and Jellal, and told them she had felt something familiar between what had attacked the cerise-haired girl named Meredy and Juvia's condition. She would need more time to study the situation further, but had agreed on informing them of her progress on a regular basis.

He had immediately noticed the uncertainty in his sister's eyes as she spoke of the girl's condition, and had worried. Wendy was a sensible mage and healer, whatever she had found in common with her two patients could only be a grave matter. What was more, Wendy had been taught the dragon healer way, which required absolute secrecy between patient and healer, so the fact that Wendy had dared discuss her patients' condition only troubled him more. He had been initially glad she had trusted in him and Jellal, and the blue-haired man had thanked her for her efforts. Yet, for someone like him, who knew her well, her concern came as a secret message, and he had realized she had lied about Juvia being completely out of danger the day she woke her up. He decided he would remain quiet about the matter for the time being, and try to question her when he got the chance. In the meantime, he would just observe both his sister and childhood friend closely, hoping his suspicions were unfounded and mistaken.

Wendy yawned, moving her right arm up to rub her eyes. "I think it's time you go to bed, Pipsqueak," her brother told her; and she simply replied with a nod and a second yawn.

"Do you need me to show you the way back to your room?" Levy kindly asked.

"I can manage," she answered, smiling lightly. "I'll take Charle with me. We'll find our way if we get lost."

"Are you sure?" Gajeel insisted while frowning slightly, incapable of keeping his concern to himself.

"Yup," she said, nodding her head. Her smile widened, a gesture that sought to put her brother's worries at rest. She found her older brother's protectiveness endearing; but if he wasn't careful, he would end up exposing her true identity by mistake.

"Okay, then," he responded with a low sigh, and ruffled her dark blue hair affectionately before she could escape him.

"Hey!" she complained, raising her hands up and moving away from his reach. "Stop that!"

Gajeel laughed. "Sorry, sorry, couldn't help myself," he stated jokingly. "Good night, Wendy. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night," she replied, wrapping her hands around his torso to give him a hug. She let go quickly, and moved away, patting Pantherlily's head and waving Levy goodbye. Without another word, but letting a light giggle escape her mouth as she heard him sigh loudly, the girl left. The two adults and Exceed remained alone in a comfortable silence, resuming their previous activity almost immediately after watching her disappear through the dark corridor.

A short while later, the sky illuminated as the Tikvah Alaula made its first appearance in over three years. The three stared aghast at it, mesmerized by its magical shine and sparkling grandeur. Gajeel was the first to gather his senses, turning towards his partner and stating, "Lily, go find Jellal now!"

The panther-cat was about to respond when a familiar voice did so in his stead. "No need for that. I'm already here."

Jellal walked closer to them, followed by Erza. He was eyeing the star intently with a small frown everyone noticed; but it was Erza who finally asked him what the matter truly was. "Something is not right," he replied firmly, yet almost murmuring.

All four pairs of eyes followed his, trying to study the celestial body. Gajeel scowled. Jellal was right. There was something different with the star that night, but he couldn't quite point it out. And then Levy spoke. "It's rhythmic pattern!" she declared, raising her voice slightly, "It's accelerated."

At her words, everyone but Gajeel turned to look at her. His eyes remained fixed on the starry and dazzling sky. There was something that seemed familiar about the heavenly spectacle to him that night. The shine and splendor immediately reminded him of Lucy. He wasn't in the least surprised about that; she was the Tikvah Alaula's Bearer, after all, but that wasn't it. There was something else… something closer to home. Levy's words echoed in his mind. The rhythmic pattern… That _beating_, that tempo… He had heard it before. He inhaled deeply as he realized it. The rhythm, it was the same as his friend's heartbeat… "Sala–mander?" he mumbled, incapable of containing his shock and disclosing his thoughts.

"What did you say?" Jellal asked, walking closer to him.

He shook his head, finally taking his red slanted eyes away from the star and locking them with the blue-haired mage's. "Huh?" he barely let out.

"What did you say?" Jellal repeated, his tone getting more serious.

"Nothing that concerns you," was his reply, not liking the tone of voice the man was now using with him.

"Excuse me?" Jellal continued, "If you know something about that star, you need to tell us."

Gajeel snorted as his lips curved, his eyes glimmering dangerously. "I don't have to tell you shit," he responded, raising his own voice. "This is a dragon matter, so it doesn't concern you."

"You're lying!" the blue-haired mage accused immediately, "You shouldn't keep sec–"

Gajeel's mocking laugh interrupted him. "What? _Secrets_?" he said tauntingly, "I have every right to keep my family's secrets. Just like you two noble families do with yours."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jellal stated, averting his gaze and feeling slightly guilty for his words.

He grimaced. "Whatever you say, Jellal, but my nose," he continued, touching the aforementioned body part, "Unlike your tongue, never lies." He went back inside immediately after that, not waiting for a reply. He didn't want to argue with the other man, but he would protect his own above everything else. Both dragon-slayers had promised to do so the day he left Aberash, and his honor and pride were at stake. Furthermore, he had vowed to protect his friend's mate in his absence, and would never reveal anything that could compromise her or put her in more danger. In any case, he wouldn't have to keep quiet for too long now. Natsu Dragneel had confronted and defeated his Demon, he was sure, and the man was on his way back to Fiore. He smirked as he walked down the corridors towards his room, "Gi hee, Soon… They'll find each other soon," he whispered to himself. His amusement disappeared completely from his face as he continued, "And then this war will really begin."

Jellal had been ready to follow the dragon-slayer to get his answers, but Erza's iron grip on his left arm prevented him from even trying. He glared at her, demanding that she released him from her hold, yet she refused.

"Gajeel is right, Jellal," she told him. "You can't force him to tell you anything he doesn't wish to share. You should know that better than anyone."

"My silence is completely different, Erza," he countered.

"Stop it, Jellal!" Levy yelled, and he turned to look at her. She was angry, her muscles tensed and hands fisted tightly. Her eyes reflected her anger as they bore at him disappointedly. "He's protecting his family," she insisted, "Just like you are protecting yours by keeping quiet. Or am I mistaken?"

He stared at her shocked. He had never seen her lose control before, and remained still, staring silently with his mouth agape. She was also completely right, and her anger was more than justified. He had gotten carried away at Gajeel's refusal to share his knowledge, him always being the one withholding information and never the one from whom the information was withheld. He sighed, running his free hand through his hair before murmuring, "No…"

"And you better apologize for your behavior tomorrow," she continued to chastise, leaving the balcony without another word, quickly followed by Pantherlily. Erza did the same shortly after, giving him one last silent and disapproving look before disappearing within the dark building. Her eyes glimmered with sadness and hurt, and he couldn't help the poignant regret that came over him. She had tossed her armor aside, bearing her bare heart and true feelings for him on the palm of her hand, and tried to comfort and aid him; but he had refused her yet again, knowing she would never ex-quip from that breastplate again. It pained him, but he would rather die than force her to share his fate. He refused to put her through the same suffering Aroha had gone through. He had never loved anyone as much as he loved Erza, not even her, but her fate had devastated him, and would never concede in making it the redhead's by succumbing to his heart's desires. He had been carrying her sorrows alongside his own, and he knew that if he added Erza's to his already heavy bag of regrets and pains, he wouldn't survive the next time the curse activated. He wasn't so convinced he would survive this war... Perhaps it was for the better that he didn't. He chuckled bitterly at the thought, knowing he was wishing his death in vain. If only it were so simple. If only he could disappear, take his life and his long torturing sufferings with it. He sighed, turning his attention to the sparkling night once more before heading back inside and towards Gajeel's room.

* * *

Vidar lay calmly over the grass while Lucy sat over a rock practicing her meditation. He had grown used to seeing her this way, since every morning she engaged in the activity for at least two hours; and sometimes, like today, she also did it at night. For the past year, the Celestial Spirit Capricorn had been teaching her how to regulate her magic, working on releasing very few amounts of it and channeling the one around her. The training intended to provide her with alternate sources of magic, and to teach her how to control her own magic and measure how much she used of it. At first, it had been very hard for her to concentrate solely on her Celestial magic, and even more so to learn how to sense the magic around her; but having Vidar with her had helped immensely. The wild forest horse was a creature of magic, and had become her reference point while training. Once she had been able to feel his magic and understand its nature completely, extending her work to other creatures and things had been easier. After a few months, she had dominated the exercise, and could almost instinctively sense magic other than her own.

She was very grateful for Capricorn's help, as the new training had also allowed her to sense other people's magic. That was how she had known to remain out of range of the Sivridis-Kan and of the poisoned magic that surrounded them. Furthermore, the new ability would facilitate her mission as the Bearer when it came to judging the Wielder's intentions. The Sea-Goat Spirit had explained that by measuring her own magic levels, she would be able to regulate its depletion during the biding ceremony, and even feed off the Wielder's own magic once the transfer of the Tikvah Alaula's magic was completed. His purpose in teaching her how to sense other magical forces had been to give her the ability to use some of those forces to balance her own. He also hoped the training would allow her to control how much magic she released when bestowing the star's magic, and thus increase her chances of survival.

In the months since her escape, she had also forced Leo to keep his martial arts and whip training. She, now, had more time to dedicate to such endeavors, and he had ventured to teach her new techniques that were more geared towards the offensive rather than defense. The combination had proved fruitful, and her attacks had gained a varied array of powerful kicks. Leo had still refrained from teaching her how to use her hands in combat, arguing that keeping her hands safe for her summoning remained imperative. Her previous training still allowed her to use her upper body against her opponent, so she had no complains about his refusal. She understood the importance of protecting her connection to her Celestial Spirits at all costs, and thus submitted to his training diligently.

She released a deep breath, almost finishing her meditation as she focused solely on Vidar's magic energy. She could feel his heart beating rhythmically, pumping softly. His magic aura was as beautiful as he was, shining lightly with a mixture of subdued silver and Byzantium sparks. It stood in high contrast to the iridescent auras of her Celestial Spirits and her own, but it preserved its enchanting and enticing nature. She had grown to love him above almost everything else, second only to her most treasured friend.

Vidar was watching her calmly, when something dazzling appeared in the sky, immediately forcing his attention to switch targets. Up above, the Tikvah Alaula had once again chosen to crown the night sky. It shined brightly, as it had always done, its multicolored rays coloring the dark dome. He neighed and approached the girl, realizing as he walked closer to her that she had also noticed the star's appearance. He nuzzled her cheek playfully once he had reached her, settling beside her.

Lucy stared at the beautiful star with a gentle smile. She felt Vidar next to her, and her left hand instantly found its way to his pink mane the second he lay down. Her fingers twirled the soft hair affectionately, and she heard him huff in approval. Her eyes glistened, watching the heavenly sight fondly. "He's… done," she whispered at the night air, "He's finally… coming back."

The wild forest horse observed her intently, his knowing black eyes fixed on her. Her heartbeat had intensified, and her once tranquil magic was now jittering inside of her. Her undeniable excitement brought a soothing feeling of peace over him. He leaned closer to her, nuzzling her side as she embraced him. The two remained silent as they continued to watch the dazzling Tikvah Alaula, which had been banished from the sky it called its home for over three years, now reclaiming its place with all its multicolored splendor.

* * *

Gajeel heard a knock on his door, recognizing the blue-haired mage's scent seconds later. Exhaling lightly, he opened the door, trying his best to remain calmed. Jellal spoke before he even had the chance to react. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I should have respected your decisions and trusted your reasons… I'm just worrying about this war, about the lives we must protect… and the many we will lose," he heard him say, his brown eyes staring back at him and reflecting the genuineness behind his words.

The dragon-slayer ran a hand through his black mane with a low sigh as he relaxed and let his guard down. He knew he had overreacted earlier that night, but his dragon instincts and ways had taken over and urged him to protect his own with the overpowering determination and pride he had been taught. They were both stressed, knowing the impending war was closer than they wanted to admit aloud. Astarot's armies had killed too many to keep count, Juvia's infection, Gray's sister's capture, Meredy's arrival, and their failed attempts at stopping the Sivridis-Kan had all stirred them up greatly. Lucy was still refusing to join Fairy Tail, and Natsu wasn't in Fiore yet.

"It's alright," he finally said, "I didn't need to be that insensitive, either." He chuckled mentally at his choice of words, noticing Levy's undeniable influence in them. The blue-haired girl had rushed into his room almost after he had entered, berating him for snapping at Jellal and being unnecessarily rude. She hadn't even given him any time to respond, exiting the room immediately after she had finished speaking. She closed the door with an annoyed huff, leaving him with a bewildered expression, while Pantherlily sat on the green couch next to his bed and grinned smugly back at him.

Jellal gave him a light smile. "I just forget to remember I'm not the only one stressing out, sometimes," he conceded, with some amusement in his tone, "And Laxus's younger sister and that star aren't making things any easier. That girl sure is stubborn…"

The dragon-slayer returned the gesture, his smirk having a knowing air. Lucy could definitely be persistent when she wanted to. For being the kind and easygoing person she normally was, the girl truly knew how to get her way when she set her mind to it. She had persuasion down to an art, and she was as good a follower as she was a leader. He waved the blue-haired man off as he turned around to leave.

"Have a good night, Gajeel," Jellal said as he retreated towards his own room, stopping a moment later when he heard his friend speak again.

"The sooner you tell her, the longer she'll have to digest it," Gajeel advised in a low and understanding voice. "Don't wait too long, or it might be too late."

Jellal turned slightly to acknowledge the man's words. He barely nodded, moving his right hand over his head to signal his appreciation. "Good night," he repeated, walking forward and disappearing through the dim-lit corridor.

"You'll lose her if you don't," Gajeel insisted in almost a whisper. The man refused to recognize his words entirely this time, yet he heard the low gasp that escaped his mouth and his slight stumbling.

The dragon-slayer watched him leave, and then stepped into his own room again. His door closing when Pantherlily stated calmly, "You know, she stood up for you back there." The panther-cat eyed him curiously, continuing in the same knowing voice, "She understands how much you value your dragon traditions, even if they're completely foreign to her."

He fixed his slanted red eyes on his partner, silently asking him to drop the subject. He was way too tired to argue with the Exceed, or to dwell on what his words had truly meant. His thoughts were still focused on his pink-haired friend and the blond mage. The Tikvah Alaula's behavior was never random, and he knew it had been trying to pass a message along. What that message was exactly and to whom it was directed, he couldn't decipher. He could, at least, be certain of one thing. The star was getting restless; and that could only mean that either Lucy's life was at risk, or the Wielder had finally surfaced. He plopped onto his bed ungraciously, frowning as he let out a low growl. Whatever the true meaning behind the star's behavior was, Natsu needed to hurry, his closest and dearest friend needed him. She needed him now.

* * *

Astarot stared at the night sky with a manic grin from his chambers' balcony. He watched it twinkling rhythmically, craving what would soon be his. The sound of his door opening caught his attention, and he turned to see his loyal servant come into the room. The hunchback limped slightly towards him, his crystalline and sickly blue eyes shining with a passion he seldom saw in them. His lips were curled into a side grin, showing his rotten teeth.

"My Lord," Nyoka said, "As we predicted, the star is yet to be bound." He stepped onto the balcony, raising his right hand and letting his decrepit and olive green index finger, with its sickly yellow nail, point at the star shining brightly in the sky. "Look at its coloration and the intensity of its rays, Sire," he continued. "It yearns for its match… It is becoming desperate."

Astarot smirked back at him. "Then, we must hurry and find the Bearer, Nyoka. We shouldn't keep it waiting for too long," he stated calmly, albeit with an amusing tone that gave an entirely different meaning to his words.

The hunchback nodded as his own grin grew. "We are doing what we can. Locating Lady Lucy Dreyar won't take much longer. Trackers have joined all our search groups," he explained. "She can't stay hidden forever. And no matter how much help she's getting, now that the Protector is dead and out of the way, no one will be able to oppose your taking of her magic. No one has the power needed to stop His Majesty," he continued, his own complacency showing.

It hadn't been difficult for Nyoka to realize the truth behind the presumed Dreyar heir. He didn't need to know who her father was to understand the girl was the Bearer they had been searching for all those years. The moment he heard she wasn't Iwan's daughter had opened the possibility, as the King had kindly informed the Duke; but the fact that she hadn't been found yet and that she had managed to evade their troops had unquestioningly proven to his researched self that she was one of the star's envoys. He was certain, and had wasted no time in letting his Master know what he had discovered. Needless to say, Astarot had been overjoyed with the news, celebrating in his own particular way by executing three captured Fairy Tail traitors. He hadn't even bothered asking for their names. The three men had burned in his calcinatory flames without even leaving a trace behind over a month ago.

Astarot's eyes squinted dangerously, his pupils instantly igniting with a bright red flame within them. "I am ready to command what was always meant to be mine," he started, "I must take what power was promised to me, Nyoka," his tone rising and turning his statement into an eerie proclamation. "Intensify the search, raise the bounty over her head. Do whatever you must, just bring me Lucy Heartfilia!" he roared.

The poison mage bowed, his own pleasure oozing out of his deranged expression. "Your wish is my command, Sire," he said, moving back and turning to head out of the Royal chambers.

"How's your progress on our special guest," he heard the King ask as he retired, instants later. His smirk grew darker and more venomous as he answered without even turning around, "Oh, _Lady_ Fullbuster is coming along quite well. She had more latent magic potential than I had originally expected. The witch can use both her mother's and her father's magic abilities. I have no doubt her brother will appreciate the special gift we're preparing for him."

"Explain, Nyoka. You know better than being cryptic with me," Astarot demanded.

The hunchback turned and fixed his eyes on the King's. "I am making her channel all of her mother's magic," he replied in a low voice, "That bothersome Fairy will have to fight his sister while she uses their mother's magic on him." His translucent eyes' shine intensified, reflecting his delight for his own actions. "I can't wait to see the devastated look when he lays his eyes on her," he insisted, "Ah! Just thinking of him facing his older sister, her casting his mother's magic… One of them will not survive the encounter, and they'll die by the same magic that nurtured them and gave them life… Now, that is what I call poetic justice."

Astarot's eerie guffaw claimed the room, quickly followed by his servant's own cacophonous laughter. "Magnificent!" he praised, turning back to gaze at the Tikvah Alaula crowning the sky. "Everything is moving ahead quite splendidly, Nyoka. You surpassed yourself this time, old friend."

"Indeed, Sire, I have a particular predilection for sibling love," came the hunchback's response. He walked towards the door, whispering his last words before leaving and knowing the King's heightened ears would hear him. "Have a good night, Astarot. It won't be much longer."

Astarot continued to glance at the star with covetous eyes, the dark pupils still showing the aroused flames dancing within them. Lucy Heartfilia couldn't hide forever; he would have her soon enough. Either his troops or the Duke's would eventually find her. He hadn't spoken to the Duke since his first and last visit to Dreyar castle, and the man hadn't been notified about their discovery concerning his stepdaughter's true identity. He didn't need to be informed of the truth, since the King knew it would only increase his already obsessive desire for the young woman. Still, Iwan had sent Mahli with a particular request a few days ago, and he had gladly granted it. The Dreyar continued to amuse him, even if his relationship with him had strained and become more problematic. The man, however, knew his limitations well, and would never dare defy his King. He wasn't that much of an idiot, even if his overdriving passions governed him and forced him into making irrational and impractical decisions. The Duke was still a powerful mage and convenient ally, at least, for the time being. Once he took power of the star's magic, however, Iwan would be the first one on who he would try his new abilities.

He couldn't wait to see his raging and violent flames burn brightly and incandescently with the multicolored sparkles of the Tikvah Alaula. The massive devastation and sorrow they would cause. Just thinking about it excited him immensely as he imagined the rancid smells, putrid tastes, and shirking yelps of the destruction he would bring. Oh, he would burn everything and never stop until there was nothing left around him.

His thumping heart pounded in his chest excitedly, the mere thought enough to make the aroused flames in his pupils burn even more intensely. His fingers held onto the parapet strongly, trying to release some of the ecstasy coursing wildly through his body. His manic laughter resounded in the place once more, his fiery eyes boring at the sky with rabid passion. His deep and imposing voice echoed, "Come, Tikvah Alaula, come, your Wielder awaits!"

* * *

___**So... ****How was it**_**_? _****Please, don't forget to let me know what you all** **thought.  
**Did I just end that chapter that way? Oh, yes, I believe I did! lol.  
Now, let's see... So there was some insight into the spell Astarot put on Igneel, and some info of what sort of training Lucy has been doing for the past year. Can't wait to show you her awesome martial arts techniques! Who is Aroha, and what does she has to do with Jellal? And Natsu finally admitted Lucy's his mate! (Took him long enough...) But he really needs to hurry... What are those Trackers Astarot's search groups now have? And did the Wielder really appeared just now? Bwahaha.

Anyways, about chapter 15: "The Hope Three Years May Bring". This is one of my favorites... and because of that I'm giving you a pretty long preview:

"Laxus!" the female voice insisted two more times before reaching him. "Don't leave like that again. You made us worry for a moment, with all the fighting–"

He chuckled slightly, recognizing Evergreen's preoccupied voice. "I'm sorry. I just wanted a drink," he interjected rapidly, partially regretting not informing his friend of his intentions. His thoughts had been too distracting to think of anything else.

"Oh, alright, just let one of us know the next time yo–" Evergreen continued, before she was cut off midsentence.

"Laxus?" a voice to his right interrupted her. "As in Laxus Dreyar?"

He turned around, finding the stranger who had spoken sitting on the stool closest to him and sipping a light-brown-colored liquor from an almost empty glass. The young man couldn't be older than he was, and dressed in some weird clothing he had never seen before, wearing a pair of loose white pants that ended just below his knees and a black vest with gold-toned trimmings that barely covered his tanned chest. He was distinctly a foreigner, and his hair color, being a notable pink, didn't help his situation. Wonderings of how the man knew his name came immediately to his mind. He was about to respond, thinking of getting defensive, when the stranger gave him a unique side grin and spoke again. "You're Lucy's brother, aren't you?" he said, correcting himself almost instantly as he scratched the back of his head nonchalantly. "Well, you're not really siblings, since you don't have the same parents, but she sure does think of you that way."

Oh, yes... Laxus just met Natsu...


	18. Chap15: The Hope Three Years May Bring

Hello, everyone! As always, thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts. Explanations for the delay below, but, really, thanks everyone.

_Guest 2/7 - _Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like Gajeel. I just love his character, he's one of my favorites, and I'm glad to spread the love for his awesome self.  
_NaLu - _Thanks for the review and support! I'm glad you like it so much. There are tons of NaLu moments in all the following chapters. And their reunion is pretty close.  
_Fire King - _Thanks for the review, as always. Well, that's the nature of the star... Ha,ha. It's its curse and its blessing. You know, you have a great way of seeing Jellal's curse and his family of secrecy. Quite a good one, indeed... Now, since you're on edge, let's get it rolling with chapter 15, and some more secrets...  
_RandomMeowz - _Thanks for the review! Glad you're reading and enjoying it! :)  
_Reminiscence3701_ - Thanks for the review and support! I appreciate your patience with all the development. And Natsu is closer to Lucy than you think, but fate insists he meets Laxus first... :)  
_Jessy - _Thanks, again. Hope you enjoy this chapter and everything that's starting to move along.  
_Anonymous -_ Thanks for the review and support! I'm glad you enjoyed it. Everything will be tied together at some point. Just slowly... XD You know, for all lighthearted Natsu is, he's a very smart fighter, and I love how he acts when he's in battle. I'm really looking forward to writing all his battle scenes and using his awesome magic!

Finally, I know, I know... It's been forever. I was out of the country for almost two weeks for a wedding and to fix some legal issues, so I apologize. However, this is one of my favorites chapters. There's so much going on, and at least one big surprise for all of you, so hopefully it makes up for the longer wait. Happy reading! ^.^

* * *

Summary: Get ready to get tossed into a world where people are all "bound" to each other through their past and their present, by who they are and by who they decide to be. Where fate and choice clash and a single decision can change the future. There is no such thing as coincidences in this world, but neither are we pawns of a prefixed destiny. Natsu and Lucy might have been destined to meet, but they _chose_ to keep their promises to each other. Born in a world plagued by death and governed by a tyrant, Natsu Dragneel held the power to restore Fiore to what it once was. When he met Lucy Heartfilia, he promised to always protect her. However, before embarking on the journey to complete his training, he made a decision in order to keep his promise to his dearest friend. A decision that would change everything... Performing a Magic Binding...

* * *

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. The plot, and the added bunch of psychopaths, the nice little people here and there, and awesome Vidar (and by consequence all wild forest horses) are mine.

* * *

"The Fire that Binds Us"

Chapter 15: The Hope Three Years May Bring

Laxus had been inside the largest tavern in Hargeon for more than three hours pretending to be reasonably drunk. His three friends had been doing the same; only Bickslow had actually been overdrinking and had started flirting with any female that approached their table. He knew this behavior was part of the seith mage's way to keep up appearances, and the man never really went too far with it. As much as Bickslow liked to joke around inappropriately, there was a line he would never cross. Freed never drank, and instead had left the tavern thirty minutes earlier with the excuse of buying some groceries and getting one of the three men assigned to follow them to leave behind him. Evergreen had been playing her part as well, remaining close to him, while giving ugly scowls when alcohol-emboldened women tried to flirt with him, and slapping shamelessly perverted men who tried groping her. She would get particularly affectionate while pretending to be intoxicated, yet respected him and herself enough to always keep it a friendly touch. They both knew they were acting, that his affections laid elsewhere.

He sighed, tired of the activity and ready to go home or back to Fairy Tail, but the three spies his father had sent were relentless. He couldn't shake them off, and they had been following him incessantly for over five days. The Tikvah Alaula had appeared in the sky three nights ago, enlightening the night sky with its dazzling shine and beauty. The star's reemergence had made his father's spies even more suspicious; and he had guessed their behavior was probably due to his father knowing about Lucy's relationship with the celestial body. The idea worried him greatly, since that also meant the much more dangerous King Astarot knew about his envoy sister. His fears were proven correct two days later, when he saw the latest ransom posters with her name on it. They had almost tripled the reward offered for her capture; and it was impossible for someone like him not to realize the star's latest appearance was indubitably connected with the increased bounty. He wondered what Jellal was thinking about the same matter, hoping he wouldn't insist on searching for Lucy and dragging her back to Magnolia again. Thanks to Gajeel's heightened senses, the task wouldn't seem as troublesome as it had once been before his arrival. She had his grandfather's cloak with her to disguise herself, but she couldn't keep it on at all times, so she was bound to expose herself on occasion, and Gajeel could easily track her then. Yet, he also knew the iron dragon-slayer respected Lucy's wishes as much as he did, and the thought appeased his worrying mind.

Gray had visited him four nights ago under Jellal's orders to explain what Juvia had said after waking up. He agreed with his and Mirajane's belief that attacking Vesta directly was probably their best choice, but wouldn't commit to anything until they had met the Dragneel heir and heard his thoughts on the matter. He did, however, confirm his approval about their decision to deal with his father before Astarot and of concentrating in subduing the Sivridis-Kan. He had informed the ice mage about his own situation in Hargeon, and the black-haired mage had conceded on traveling back and forth between the two cities to keep him updated. The trip was just over an hour and he was due to arrive later on that day or the morning after, hoping the three spies had tired or left to report back to Dreyar castle. The men his father sent usually didn't stay for longer than three days, and their return to their employer was way overdue. The thought troubled him greatly, but he couldn't do much more to correct the situation than lay low and wait for them to quit town again.

Gray had also gladly reported of Juvia's improving health, praising Wendy's healing abilities and her slow but endearing adapting to Fiore, their headquarters, and the larger amounts of people there. It was obvious the girl had had a very secluded upbringing, and Gajeel's reservations in bringing her over had become apparent almost instantly. He was glad the younger girl had accommodated to her new surroundings and extended her help to Fairy Tail. She was truly a magnificent mage and healer, and her magic was very rare. He, still, intuited there was something Gajeel had failed to mention about their relationship, but understood the dragon-slayer's innate need for secrecy. Furthermore, even if the man tried to hide it, he could easily tell he cared for the little girl immensely. Hearing about Juvia from the ice mage's excited mouth had forced him to think about his last exchange with Mirajane. Gray hadn't mentioned her beyond the necessary references to her strategy; and he could tell his friend had noticed that something had occured between them, but refused to comment on the matter.

The past five days without seeing her hadn't been easy. Her last goodbye lingered in his mind, refusing to leave his thoughts alone and begging him to reconsider his choice. Her damp eyes, fragile voice, and uncertain steps of that day haunted his dreams, just like her usual genuine smile, tender touch, and lively determination clouded his thoughts when he was awake. He couldn't help the pang of jealousy that attacked him while he heard Gray speak so gaily about Juvia, or the inevitable rage he felt towards the ice mage for cherishing the woman he loved in a way that was unattainable for him. He understood Jellal and Erza much more every passing day, wondering to what extend their suffering and longing for the other truly went. He had known Mirajane for eight years, and developed feelings for her around four years or so. He couldn't pinpoint the exact moment when his sentiments for her had changed precisely, but his two friends had known each other since they were children. Whenever their feelings had grown into love must have been much earlier than his; and if he couldn't bear his self-enforced separation from Mirajane, he couldn't even begin to image what sort of torment reigned Jellal's and Erza's hearts. Gray and Juvia were lucky, even if they had to endure the long periods of absence and her infection with Zeref's magic. At least, they had had the chance to admit and consummate their feelings, something they could even take to their graves if they died the following day. He wasn't so fortunate; if he were to die tomorrow, he'd only take his frustration and unrealized feelings for Mirajane with him, having only the sadness of knowing he had hurt her feelings irreparably, which was only surpassed by his own reproach for not being able to love her the way she wanted and needed, to keep him company.

Glass shattering snapped him out of his thoughts, as a barmaid in the distance had dropped her tray after a stranger pulled her towards him and forced her onto his lap. The young girl had screamed, and the situation had quickly turned into an altercation involving almost half the people inside the tavern and its employees. He raised his glass and brought it to his mouth, realizing it was empty and scowling at the discovery seconds later. He stood up, knowing he would never get any attention from the other barmaids, and walked towards the bar to get a refill. He dropped his glass on the bar's counter with a somewhat loud thud, knocking twice on the wood plank to let the bartender know what he wanted. He leaned on the bar while he waited, hearing someone call out his name in the ruckus behind him.

"Laxus!" the female voice insisted two more times before reaching him. "Don't leave like that again. You made us worry for a moment, with all the fighting–"

He chuckled slightly, recognizing Evergreen's preoccupied voice. "I'm sorry. I just wanted a drink," he interjected rapidly, partially regretting not informing his friend of his intentions. His thoughts had been too distracting to think of anything else.

"Oh, alright, just let one of us know the next time yo–" Evergreen continued, before she was cut off midsentence.

"Laxus?" a voice to his right interrupted her. "As in Laxus Dreyar?"

He turned around, finding the stranger who had spoken sitting on the stool closest to him and sipping a light-brown-colored liquor from an almost empty glass. The young man couldn't be older than he was, and dressed in some weird clothing he had never seen before, wearing a pair of loose white pants that ended just below his knees and a black vest with gold-toned trimmings that barely covered his tanned chest. He was distinctly a foreigner, and his hair color, being a notable pink, didn't help his situation. Wonderings of how the man knew his name came immediately to his mind. He was about to respond, thinking of getting defensive, when the stranger gave him a unique side grin and spoke again. "You're Lucy's brother, aren't you?" he said, correcting himself almost instantly as he scratched the back of his head nonchalantly. "Well, you're not really siblings, since you don't have the same parents, but she sure does think of you that way."

Laxus's eyes widened at his words. This guy had to know Lucy, personally and intimately. The casual way in which he had spoken about her said that he did. Even more so, the fact that he knew one of her most guarded secrets confirmed those first suspicions. "You know my sister?" he asked warily, lowering his tone of voice to try to hide his words in the noise and chaos around them.

The stranger nodded, replying in the same hushed voice, "I do. We've been friends since I was ten. She was seven at the time…"

His perplexity only grew. "How?" he let out before he knew he had spoken again and interrupting the other man. As far as he was concerned, his sister had grown almost completely alone with only her mother and grandfather to keep her company. She had lived a very sheltered life, imposed on her by his father's prohibition to ever leave the castle, and had never stepped outside of those lands until the day she ran away.

The pink-haired man chuckled, finding his understandable shock amusing and deciding to explain further. "My father was a friend of her mother. That's how we met," came his simple, yet still shocking reply.

Laxus smiled knowingly a few seconds later, his surprised expression changing into a perceptive one as he quickly put the pieces of information together in his head. He let a light laugh leave his mouth as he eyed the stranger with newfound curiosity. Layla had only one friend left in their world, one friend who had survived Astarot's war and Iwan's paranoid obsession, the fire dragon Igneel. In that moment, everything Lucy had said or done made perfect sense to him, her cryptic messages about the Dragneel heir and her insistence to remain unaided until her cherished friend returned to Fiore. He should have known his sister's friend and the Dragneel heir were one and the same. He laughed again with more cynic pleasure and leaned on the bar's counter further, bending slightly to get closer to the sitting man. "It is a pleasure to meet you…" he said, extending his right hand and waiting for the stranger to formally introduce himself.

"Natsu," the other man responded in a playful whisper, while wearing an intriguing grin on his face and shaking his hand back. "Natsu Dragneel. Pleasure to finally meet you, too."

He smirked, taking his orange eyes away from the now discernible slanted onyx ones when the bartender handed him his drink. He lifted the glass with his free hand and downed the liquid in one solid gulp. The ways in which fate worked would always surprise him. Without turning to look at the Dragneel again, he spoke against the now empty glass still resting on his lower lip, "We can't talk in here. We're being watched. Wait for half an hour after I leave, and then follow my female friend's perfume. She'll guide you to where we may speak openly. There is much you don't but should know, and I'm afraid not everything will be pleasant."

Natsu's assent came almost immediately after he finished his last sentence, choosing to stretch and return his attention to the half-eaten plate of food in front of him.

"My sister trust you completely; and thus, I will do so as well," Laxus uttered before retiring back to his table without giving him a chance to respond, leaving the still loud tavern ten minutes later accompanied by the brunette woman. The other unknown male remained seated in his place, and a third person exited the tavern after exchanging a few words with another man. He sat silently, leisurely finishing his meal and settling his bill shortly after he was done. He asked the bartender a few loud questions about the town, creating the impression that his exchange with the blond man before had been of the same nature. The orange-haired man gave him simple answers to his queries about accommodation and travel arrangements, surrendering a few pamphlets advertising the few inns around town before returning to work without a second look.

He chuckled inwardly; he and Happy, who was currently hiding inside his large backpack, had just recently arrived to Fiore, and Hargeon had been the first place they had stopped in for food supplies. Happy had flown in the same direction Pantherlily had disappeared in with Wendy and Charle a few days earlier, following his directions, as he hoped Lucy had stayed in the area closest to her brother's allies in case she needed help. The rather large bag Grandeeney had prepared for them had been emptied barely two days after leaving Aberash. It couldn't be helped, he supposed; both he and his partner had ravenous appetites that were rarely fully satisfied. He thanked the white-feathered dragon's foresight into adding a few coins to help them out once they reached Fiore. Last time he had found himself in this sort of situation, he had had to work to pay for his room. The work had normally consisted of chopping firewood, moving heavy materials around, or helping with the costumers; and even if it didn't really bother him, it had detained his trip, so he was more than happy he wouldn't have to participate of such activities this time around. He needed to focus on finding Lucy. He didn't know how Grandeeney had acquired the money, but it didn't really matter. Happy had gotten the last chubby fish in the bag, and Natsu had taken the coins and placed the Exceed in his backpack for a forced, after-meal nap. Fate sure worked in funny ways. Just like Lucy had met his only family almost four months ago when Gajeel bumped into her, he had now ran into hers when trying to placate his stomach's needy demands.

A loud noise made him turn towards the table the blond had once occupied, where his forgotten companion had now started to yell at a barmaid and pulling on her long, yet revealing dark dress to bring her closer to him. He took the incident as his cue to leave, understanding the commotion was a planned distraction to help him exit the tavern unnoticed. The blond had been very careful, and taken every precaution to make their meeting pass as an uneventful accident; and he intuited enough to expect unwelcoming news once the two were left alone to talk freely. He fretted the notion of hearing about his most treasured friend and learning she had been put in danger or hurt. Yet, he also knew he needed to get acquainted with what had transpired in Fiore in the years he had been away. Fate had made his path cross with Laxus Dreyar's, and he was well aware the encounter hadn't been coincidental. As much as he hated the idea, he would have to momentarily postpone his search for Lucy and get introduced to Fairy Tail, his future allies and his best friend's friends, first. Fate insisted that he delayed his reuniting with her for a reason, and he could only oblige and listen to what her older brother had to say.

He made his stealthy way out of the tavern, taking his backpack with enough care to not wake the sleeping cat. He would have to warn him soon enough about the situation, and Happy would have to remain inside his backpack as to not arouse further suspicion. He walked aimlessly for a few minutes, pretending to be looking around the unknown streets and flipping through the many papers the bartender had given him earlier. Apparently, his meeting with the Dreyar hadn't gone as unnoticed as he would've wanted, and he was now being trailed by some idiot who could only poorly try to stay hidden. He continued his faked exploration of the town for almost half an hour, stopping at random places to ask superfluous questions. He had identified the brunette's perfume easily, knowing perfectly well where to find her, so he circled around Hargeon until the unknown man had tired of following him and returned to the tavern to keep an eye on Laxus's boisterous companion. He roamed the place a few more minutes before heading for the post office with hesitant steps, keeping his own act in case he had missed something. He highly doubted it, but he was not going to risk giving away his identity until he had Lucy standing next to him, where he could easily keep his promise to her.

Annoyed grumbling greeted him the second he made into the deserted post office. The brunette pulled him rather forcefully and tactlessly into a corner by the entrance, dragging him into an empty room moments later. "What took you so long?" she demanded bitterly. "I have been waiting for over an hour for you!"

"I needed to get rid of the guy following me around," he responded dryly, re-accommodating his scarf as he pulled away from her hold. This woman was definitely not the most pleasant one he had met. She scoffed and gave no reply; and he soon realized she was not only rather irksome but also proud.

"Follow me," she ordered, turning around and walking to the wall opposite the door, where a large, old, and unused postal cabinet, spreading from one end of the wall to the other, lay forgotten. She kneeled down and touched underneath the old wood counter. Her hand seemed to be searching for something, exhaling loudly when she finally seemed to have found it. Just as she did, the wood panel wall next to her gave way at its corner, and she smiled smugly at his shocked reaction.

"This way," she continued, walking towards the opened wall and pushing the secret door forward. Natsu snapped out of his stupefaction quickly, instantly catching up with the unpleasant woman and cautiously closing the door after him. She didn't speak as they walked through the dark passages, but thanked him when he chose to ignite his left hand to better lighten the area. A few more minutes of silence remained, until he tired of it and asked, "Where are we?"

"These tunnels are Hargeon's underground networks. The townspeople built them many years ago in case of war or harsh weather conditions. They connect all of the town's major buildings together. They were forgotten, however, as time went by. Laxus discovered them almost by chance when visiting the library. He was looking for their special collections room, and accidentally ended up in another room. He tripped on some old books on the floor and somehow managed to open the secret door connecting to the tunnels," she replied, now using a more friendly tone, albeit keeping some of its coldness. "Laxus bought what used to be the town's old rail station, and that's where we live now. The passages let us move around the city freely, especially when we need to head to Magnolia to see Fairy Tail."

Natsu grinned; these people were already showing to be very resourceful and smart. Magnolia had to be relatively close by, and that meant Gajeel and Wendy were closer than he had originally thought. "I see," he said casually, "Quite convenient and practical. I bet those poor suckers get rather frustrated at your disappearing acts."

Evergreen giggled, unable to contain her amusement at the said words. She had to admit that even if those pesky spies were a troublesome nuisance, making them look like fools was more than entertaining. They all enjoyed it, even Laxus, and Bickslow had a small notebook in his room where he kept record of and ranked all of those instances. "Guess so," she stated, trying to hide her smile, and continued to guide him through the dark corridors, explaining which passages led to the different buildings around Hargeon. She soon realized the pink-haired man behind her had more than just a charming character. He had a particular sort of presence that eradiated leadership and confidence, inviting others to trust and follow him.

"By the way," Natsu said, breaking the silence and walking forward to stand beside her. "We haven't had the chance to get properly introduced," he continued, extending his right arm while offering her a warm smile, "I'm Natsu Dragneel."

"Evergreen," she replied, shaking his hand and finding it impossible not to return his kind gesture. She liked the younger man, but wouldn't admit it aloud just yet. As a child, she had only had two friends; as an adult, she had always been guarded and distant towards others. She barely truly opened up to people, and only Laxus had managed to break her defenses and open up to a stranger as quickly as this man had currently done. After meeting him, she had no doubt he would do what he had promised to do. Fairy Tail and Fiore, the Raijinshu and Laxus, they had all placed their hopes on the right man.

They made a few more turns as they walked in a comfortable silence, until they reached a dead end. Evergreen pulled on a string hanging from the left hand side of the wall, and the small door gave way. She pushed it open and walked right in, signaling for him to follow suit. He stepped into the poorly lit room, which contained only a dirty small couch, two wood chairs, and an old table. She gestured for him to take a seat, and then closed the door behind him again.

"I'll let Laxus know you're here," she said as she walked towards the staircase across the room, disappearing almost instantly. He sighed, running a hand through his tousled hair while examining the room more carefully. His backpack began to move from side to side as muffled grunts came out of it. He chuckled, taking the backpack off his shoulders and placing it on top of the couch. He started to undo the ties, feeling the desperate and sharp claws of his partner when his fingers dug into it.

"Damn it, Happy! Stop scratching me or I swear I'll leave you in there," he let out annoyed, pulling his hand back.

"You're so mean!" the broken and muffled cry came out. "I don't want to be in here anymore, Natsu. Let me out! Let me out!"

He couldn't help but sympathize with the desperate cat. Happy really detested confined spaces, and felt trapped whenever he was put into one. "Just stop moving for a second," he responded, using a more tender tone and moving to work on the knots once more. "Stay still for me."

Happy listened to his friend's words, and tried to comply with his requests. He had woken up after a peaceful dream of flying fish, and momentarily forgotten the fact that Natsu had forced him into his backpack while he ate. The unfamiliar and claustrophobic place had caught him by surprise and scared him, trying to get out of there as quickly as possible. He waited patiently, staring up at the backpack's mouth and watching Natsu's fingers working diligently on the tied rope. He heard a sigh coming out of his partner's mouth as the aperture increased; and as soon as it was big enough for him to fit through it, he rushed out. Natsu's hands grabbed him easily, and pulled him onto his chest into a forced embrace in an effort to calm him down. He relaxed, steadying his breathing and doing his best to return the affectionate gesture.

"All better?" Natsu asked quietly.

"Mm-hm," Happy mumbled in response, burying his head deeper onto his chest. "Sorry if I hurt you," he added moments later, finally raising his head to find Natsu's eyes.

The dragon-slayer chuckled fondly, petting the cat's furry head. "It's alright," he said, adding a fond smile after.

"Where are we?" the Exceed finally asked, finally taking his chance to look around the unfamiliar room.

"In my basement," came the reply he was seeking, but not from whom he was expecting it.

Laxus eyed him amusedly, his perplexed expression too obvious and endearing. "I'm Laxus Dreyar," he introduced himself to the blue cat, "Lucy's older brother." He walked closer to them, resuming his speech as he pointed at Evergreen beside him, "This is Ever, she'll get you something to eat if you follow her."

Happy's eyes widened joyously, unable to hide his excitement, while his stomach growled loudly to remind him of his reemerging hunger. "Do you have fish?" he inquired rapidly, his tail swinging from side to side excitedly at the possibility.

Evergreen giggled, offering him a small smile as she nodded. "Come with me," she told him, "Freed has just restocked our fridge."

Happy turned to look at Natsu searching for permission; and the dragon-slayer gave him a silent grin to let him know he could do as he pleased.

"Fishy!" he chimed joyously, flying away from Natsu's arms and towards the brunette mage.

Natsu chuckled, taking his time to yell back as he disappeared up the stairs to restrain himself and not devour all of their food. The cat hummed distractedly, and he just shook his head, thoroughly amused by his partner's childish behavior. Sometimes, that cat acted too much like his younger self for his own good.

"I'll take it he's your Exceed partner," Laxus stated, bringing him out of his thoughts. "I've met Gajeel's and his mate. They're both up at Fairy Tail headquarters in Magnolia. I assume you want to head there next?"

Natsu assented hesitantly, settling his onyx eyes on the blond's as he responded, "I'm not sure. I do want to see Gajeel, but I also need to find Lucy as soon as possible."

Laxus sighed, plopping onto one of the wood chairs unceremoniously. "My sister sure as hell is stubborn," he replied almost automatically, "She just continues to refuse our help, and insists on being on her own. She even sent Gajeel away… I still have no idea how she managed to do that, that dragon-slayer is the most obstinate person I've ever met."

He laughed openly as he walked towards the other chair and sat down. "That's that Metal-freak for you! But don't blame Lucy too much. She's doing that to protect us… She's too goodhearted sometimes," he added, giving him a slight smile.

"I know, I know, but that doesn't mean I don't worry about her," the blond confessed. "She truly took her family's best traits," he added as an after thought moments later, using a more gentle tone before clearing his throat and returning to his stern voice. "It's good you're already here. Things have gotten worse in the last few days. I'd say your arrival seems like a most beneficial coincidence, but we both know that's not the case."

He remained silent, simply nodding once to signal he agreed and waiting for the older man to speak again. Laxus chose to update him on what had occurred in Fiore since his absence first, noting it would be the easiest discussion. He could tell the blond was choosing to keep his sister out of their conversation, and it gave him cause to worry; yet, at the same time, he knew it wasn't too grave a matter, or he would've told him immediately if her life were in danger. Learning about Fairy Tail and how it had been formed came fast. Laxus spoke with expediency and provided just the necessary information, explaining the inner workings of their army and the composition of its strategy team, also supplying a brief background for each mage comprising it. He, then, hurried on to the topic of the Sivridis-Kan, the unstoppable army of engineered super warriors whose thirst for blood and gore only rivaled the King's. He included the history of their own failings when dealing with the Blood-Fanged Army, and the small countermeasures they had found acceptable. He delved into the matter of the Death Bringer's confinement, explaining whom the mage was, and what he was capable of. Finally, after an hour of speaking, he touched on the most sensitive matter for the both of them, that of Duke Iwan Dreyar.

Laxus didn't shy away from the truth, and bluntly told Natsu his father's obsession for Lucy had only grown. Whatever he had seen or heard of three years ago was nothing compared to how those desperate desires swarmed within the Duke now. Natsu's eyes darkened, but he remained calmed. He had already expected this, but fretted the amount of damage the man might have caused. He would have to approach Lucy cautiously, and make sure she was unharmed. He would, however, make sure the Duke paid for each and every tear he had forced out of her eyes. Knowing he'd have to share the pleasure of destroying Iwan Dreyar with the man before him, forced him to frown; but he couldn't deny the blond's claims were as righteous as his own, even if validated by different motivations. He refrained from explaining the sort of feelings he held for Lucy at the present time, choosing to share the knowledge Isamu had provided years ago. Perhaps it wasn't as accurate as he could've hoped for, but it was better than nothing. Laxus thanked him, and asked to reverberate the same news at Fairy Tail once he got there and met Mirajane and Jellal, the two mages who had been in charge of drafting blueprints of all the Royal buildings and the Duke's castle for years.

Laxus took a deep breath, relaxing on his chair a little. He had finished surrendering the tactical information, and now came the time for the emotional and complicated subject. He needed to speak of Layla's death and the secrets she had sheltered for most of her life. Speaking about his own mother's death had always been hard, but he felt that the Dragneel deserved to know the truth. If he didn't tell him, Lucy would surely do. He ended by mentioning Layla's dealings with Fairy Tail during and after Astarot's war, and covered her untimely death, making sure to include his grandfather's fears that she had been magically poisoned.

Natsu listened attentively; and when Laxus finished talking, he waited for a few more minutes before opening his mouth. He looked him straight in the eye, leaning over slightly to emphasize his seriousness. "You have said much, and I am grateful," he began, "But you haven't been completely honest with me." Laxus stared at him somewhat surprised, yet not enough for him to doubt the deliberate attempt to keep certain information hidden. "My nose never lies, Laxus," he continued, "You can't hide it from me."

The blond sighed again as he ran a tired hand through his hair. "I figured as much," he conceded. "Gajeel has been quiet enough all this time. I guess he was waiting for your arrival to confront me about the same thing," he continued after a short pause. "I won't lie to you. I'll explain everything; but understand this is my family's secret, so I will ask you that you do not share what I'll tell you today with anyone else. Not even Lucy or my friends upstairs know. You may tell Gajeel, but I was hoping to tell Lucy myself."

Natsu nodded determinately. "You have my word as a dragon-slayer that I will speak to no one, except Gajeel, of what you reveal to me," he answered soberly. He heard the blond man sigh again, watching him straighten up on his chair moments later. And then he spoke, letting the Dreyars' most guarded secret out of his lips, and unreservedly explaining the sort of curse that plagued the Dreyars' existence. Once he had finished talking, Natsu could fully understand just how powerful and deep the regret he felt over his failure to protect his mother truly was. He couldn't help but add Laxus's family's suffering and particular sacrifice to guarantee Fiore's survival to the one he already knew Hyperion Heartfilia had imposed on his own family, the one Drakon Dragneel had chosen for the royal family, and the one he guessed had been forced onto the Fernandes family because of that ancient spell and mysterious mark. At that moment, he realized all four founding families were bound not only to those particular curses but also to each other in ways he hadn't even begun to comprehend.

The two mages headed upstairs after their undisturbed conversation, finding all three Raijinshu members in the kitchen with Happy. The cat had lain down casually on the kitchen's counter next to the perfectly clean bones of at least four decently sized fish. However, what really caused Laxus to laugh openly, unlike Bickslow and Evergreen who were struggling to keep their own amusement at bay, was finding the usually composed Freed fawning over the little creature and petting him joyously. The green-haired mage had seen Exceeds before, so his particular attachment to this particular cat came as a surprise to all of his three closest friends.

Happy turned to his side as he heard his partner approaching, still lying down and leaving his engorged belly unhindered to continue enjoying the special treatment he was receiving. "Natsu! You're back!" he purred, incapable of not dragging his words, "These nice people gave me fish!"

The dragon-slayer chuckled amusedly. "I can see that, you little glutton. I thought I told you not to eat all their food," he tried to chastise, but couldn't restrain some of his own amusement at the particularly humorous situation.

"But they said I could have as many as I wanted," he complained, turning to his side slightly so that the green-haired mage could scratch him there.

"Oh, yes! He can eat whatever he wants!" Freed added excitedly moments later, his eyes and attention still fixed on the white furry stomach of the feline.

Laxus laughed again, taking the time to introduce everyone properly and asking the Dragneel to stay there for the night. He would personally take him to Fairy Tail the following morning with Gray, given that the ice mage hadn't shown up yet and expecting his arrival in the early morning. Natsu easily agreed, and his eyes brightened up at the mentioning of a large and home-cooked meal.

The group chatted amiable as they ate their late dinner, filling each other in about their dealings with the three spies sent by the Duke. Now that he knew why Laxus was being trailed, Natsu followed their conversation easily. Bickslow had told them the three men had returned to the tavern later on that evening, discussing their plans rather loudly, and one of his dolls had heard the exchange and reported it back to him. They intended to stay in Hargeon for at least another three days, so if Laxus planned on taking Natsu to Magnolia, they had to work up a distracting strategy. Thus, they easily agreed on pretending to call for a doctor during the night, and say Laxus was sick and incapable of leaving his bed. Evergreen would go to the market early in the morning and buy goods to make some soup, while making sure to share her concern for her sick friend. That way, Laxus could at least have the most part of the day to head into Magnolia unnoticed for a short visit.

A loud noise disturbed their friendly and relaxed evening, followed by an equally loud curse, "Fucking annoying door!"

Laxus stood up immediately, walking over to the door leading down into the basement and relaxing almost instantly as he recognized the speaking voice. He grinned and opened the door slightly. "How many more times will you need before you get used to old, squeaky, and unhinged doors?" he said through the opening with a mocking tone.

"As many as it takes, damn it!" the man continued to complain as he made his way up the stairs. "Get that smirk of your face, Laxus. It's annoying," he added once he had reached the top, pushing the blond to the side so he could enter the room.

Natsu stared at the stranger. He had black, unruly hair and wore only a pair of dark, loose pants, leaving his chest exposed and showing off the dark blue mark that adorned his right pectoral. The man finally looked up, gasping shockingly at the new addition to the regular group. "What the?" he started to inquire.

Laxus chortled again, patting the man's naked back as he spoke, "Gray Fullbuster, meet Natsu… Natsu _Dragneel_."

Gray's shock augmented, letting his mouth drop completely and staring in disbelief at the aforementioned man. Could he really be standing before that one person they had been waiting and searching for all those years? The man stood up from his chair. He had to admit he was not what he had originally expected, not being as imposing as he had first imagined the long awaited Dragneel heir to be. The stranger before him looked more like he himself did, around the same height, build, and age, and much more friendly than menacing. He laughed inwardly at the ridiculous earlier notion he had conceived of meeting a sort of god and finding a man in its stead. Sometimes, he forgot Astarot was just a man as well, no matter how much he pretended not to.

Natsu grinned at the befuddled stranger, extending his arm in a friendly gesture. "Natsu Dragneel, pleasure to meet you," he stated. "Are you really a Fullbuster?" he added seconds later, not letting the other man speak.

"What do you mean?" Gray replied, giving him a confused look, yet shaking his hand firmly. "Why would I call myself one if I wasn't?"

Natsu laughed, using his now free hand to scratch the back of his head apologetically. "Ah, sorry, it's only that my nurse and I used to live at Fullbuster castle. We ran away the night Astarot burned it down. I didn't know there were any survivors," he honestly replied.

Gray relaxed somewhat, now eyeing the stranger more curiously. "Only my sister and I did. My mother and older brother sacrificed their lives to save us," he said seriously.

"My nurse used to be Lady Ultear's chambermaid," he commented, "I'm glad to hear she is okay."

The ice mage flinched, and Natsu noticed his reaction immediately. "I haven't seen my sister in years. She was working as a spy, but Astarot captured her a few months ago. We haven't heard from her since," he heard the man state somberly, and couldn't help the sad feeling that came over him. "I'm sorry," he said bitterly, feeling the need to add, "I won't let my father get away with this," seconds later.

Gray nodded. "So, is Velia al–" he started to ask, stopping as he saw the pink-haired man shake his head and say, "She died that night as well, one of Astarot's men stabbed her."

A heavy moment of silence crept over the room. "I updated Natsu on everything we've been doing," Laxus spoke next, looking at Gray specifically but aiming his statement at the whole group. "I kept everyone's personal lives aside, since that's your choice to share or not and I had constricted time. He's agreed to come to Fairy Tail tomorrow and meet everyone else, and then–"

The blond was interrupted as Natsu completed his sentence, "And then I'm leaving to find Lucy." There was no hesitation in his voice, no room for doubt or questioning, making it perfectly clear he was determined and wouldn't be convinced of acting otherwise. Gray smirked; he liked the man already. Natsu Dragneel had what it took to lead an army, the unquestioning will and strong belief in the righteousness of his actions, yet he heard others, and took their feelings seriously and into consideration. As a side – and more self-amusement oriented – note, he couldn't wait to introduce the Dragneel to Jellal Fernandes. Aside from Erza, who usually restrained from doing so, and Laxus, who did it on rare occasions, he had just met the only other man who he felt could stand up against the blue-haired mage and come out victorious. Natsu Dragneel might not have looked like the superhuman god his father resembled, but was nonetheless equally menacing and very powerful.

Gray joined the small group at the table as they resumed their activities, ending up chatting with Natsu for the majority of the meal and what was left of the night. The two formed an instant bond, given their shared past, yet clashed often due to their different personalities. In a way, Gray reminded Natsu of a tamer Gajeel. The idea brought more than a few guffaws to his mouth and a series of annoyed glares from the ice mage. Just like the iron dragon-slayer, Gray defended his Ice: Make magic with a passion and pride he seldom found in others. He soon realized he would work easily with him on the battlefield. The two shared most of the same views when it came to leading a fight and an army of mages behind them. The ice mage understood the weight that position carried, the burden of protecting while at the same time endangering the lives of many. He stayed away from any topic regarding Lucy with masterful skill, yet allowed his new friend to speak of his own life partner. Just like Laxus had done earlier, however, Gray had instantly realized he was the same person Lucy was waiting for and a knowing smile had graced his face. The man didn't say more, but gazed at him in a way that told him he understood more than he was willing to say. He appreciated the silence, nonetheless, and the silent gesture of respect for his private affairs.

Evergreen ushered them to bed at some point during the night, asking rather ungracefully to keep their voice down as the rest of them were trying to sleep. The two males complied with a mere nod of their heads, and said nothing else. They both knew they had an eventful day ahead of them and needed the rest. She guided them to the room they would be sharing, since there was only one spare room in the house.

Natsu found Happy already curled up in one of the bed's corners, and settled on it quickly. He covertly pulled the small bag guarding his Lucy-scented clothes out of his backpack and put it underneath the covers, hiding it away from the ice mage's gaze. He took his vest and sandals off, and got into bed without another word.

Gray did similarly, just taking off his shoes and plopping unceremoniously onto his own bed. "I swear this world never ceases to amaze me. Who would've thought the long lost Dragneel I spent almost three years searching and over six years waiting for had been sharing the same roof as I did for over four years," he whispered to himself as he lay on the makeshift bed.

The dragon-slayer smirked, noticing the man had forgotten about his heightened senses. "You're not the only one," he replied, "I can assure you."

"Those damned dragon-slayers' enhanced senses!" Gray grumbled, followed by a faint chuckle from both of them. "But don't think you hid that strange little bag from me, Dragneel," he added, a vengeful, smug grin now adorning his face.

Natsu caught the gesture through the shadows, grumbling annoyingly. "Damned nosy Ice-prick!" he countered.

Gray laughed openly, choosing to forget the insult for the time being and enjoy his victory instead. "Relax, Fire-jerk, your secret's safe with me."

He grunted more faked angry and incoherent words, turning his back to the ice mage. He pulled the bag closer to his body as he wrapped his hands around it, and whispered a louder "Good night" for his companion to hear. The man gave him the same reply, and he heard his light snoring mere seconds later. He looked at the Tikvah Alaula brightening the sky through the open window, and a faint smile graced his tired face. She was so close now. It wasn't much longer before he also fell asleep, the murmur of his mate's name becoming his last coherent thought.

* * *

The new morning came, and Natsu woke up earlier than usual. He stretched while still lying on the bed, and then sat up straight, scratching his head lazily as he yawned. Gray and Happy were both still profoundly asleep, so he chose to let them rest and head downstairs to get an early snack before breakfast. He stood up silently, returning his treasured bag to his backpack, and exited the room cautiously. A peaceful silence reigned over the house, the chirpings of birds finding their way to his ears. Everything had been so perfectly quiet, he couldn't help the surprised gasp and startle that came over him when he entered the kitchen and found Laxus Dreyar sitting casually on one of the kitchen stools and staring at him with a side grin.

"I had expected you were an early riser," the blond commented, sipping the dark liquid from his coffee mug. "I was hoping to talk with you alone one more time before heading to Fairy Tail today."

Natsu recuperated from his shock quickly, giving his host a light grin and a pronounced nod. "Sure thing. Let me just get something to eat first. I'm starving!" he answered playfully. He should've expected this sort of behavior from Lucy's older brother. He already knew what sort of conversation the overprotective brother wanted to have. He grinned as he stared at the overstocked shelves. _I guess this conversation was unavoidable, _he told himself, grabbing the plate containing the leftovers from the night before and a bottle of juice. The blond eyed him curiously, and pointed to where they kept their dishes; but he chuckled and asked instead for the silverware, his question hinting at the idea that he would devour the entire contents of the serving plate.

Laxus waited until the pink-haired Dragneel had gathered what he needed and had sat in front of him. He watched him munch on a few pieces of the cold turkey meat and hum in approval. Freed was an excellent cook, there was no doubt about it. He let him eat for a few minutes while he drank his coffee, and then asked, "How much do you know about my sister's birth?"

The question took Natsu aback. He was preparing for an inquiry about the nature of his relationship with Lucy; but now that the subject had come about, the question only made his own mind connect a few wandering thoughts. The day before, at the tavern, his knowing about Lucy not being Iwan Dreyar's daughter had shocked Laxus, but he had defended his blood relationship to her defiantly, not hesitating, even for a second, on the matter. Furthermore, once in the basement, he had whispered something about her inheriting her family's best traits… Laxus knew who Lucy's father was! There was no way around that fact.

"Ah, I see," the older man responded, getting his answer from the Dragneel's perplexed expression.

"I only know what Lucy told me the first night we met," he finally managed to let out, "That her father is dead, and is not that perverted creep." His eyes widened a second later, and he added as he realized what he had said, "No offense."

Laxus guffawed, immediately attempting to keep his voice down the second the loud noise echoed in the room. "None taken. Guess both of our fathers are one fine piece of work, huh?" he said amusedly, letting a side grin grace his face. If anyone could understand the frustration and shame he felt for being that sort of man's son and the overwhelming sense of responsibility that weighed over him to stop his demented father's exploits, it was the man sitting before him.

Natsu chuckled lowly, trying to restrain the volume of his own voice as well. "Guess they are," he confirmed in the same lighthearted tone, yet understanding the comment's hidden meaning perfectly. He then put a few more pieces of turkey into his mouth, chewing leisurely as he continued to enjoy the delicacy. He took a large gulp of the juice when he finished, returning his slanted eyes to Laxus and stating, "You know who her real father is, don't you?"

Laxus sighed before replying. "I do. To be perfectly honest, I've been debating whether or not I should tell you," he admitted. "I'm not sure if you should hear it from me or from Lucy herself. I assume she would tell you, once you found her…"

"She and I don't have any secrets," Natsu interjected seriously, "But I understand your reserves; and I won't hold it against it you if you rather not tell me."

"Just how close are you _really_ to my sister?" he asked almost instinctively, and watched the dragon-slayer laugh awkwardly as he tried to fight the betraying blush tainting up his cheeks. "We are just _friends_," he heard him stutter in reply, yet emphasizing on the last word in a failed attempt to add meaning to his statement. He was no idiot, and the man was not fooling him, not even for a second. However, he could easily tell his intensions were noble. "_Right_," he responded with blatant disbelief, choosing to let the matter pass without further inquiry. He would've mocked him had the woman in question not been his younger sister. The guy was too obvious with his affections. Just listening to him say her name was enough to notice the tender feelings he truly harbored for her. He would've also made things more complicated had he not heard his sister speak of him with the same fondness of feeling. He cared for her, and would do anything to protect her; but he was never one to interfere when sincere affection existed between two people, even if his sister was one of the people involved. He wanted her to be happy and well taken care of, and he found her choice a suitable one.

"So, her father?" Natsu asked, changing the uncomfortable subject again and returning to the one they should be having instead. He partially stood up from his chair to grab one of the pastries sitting on the plate next to the large flower arrangement on the far side of the table.

Laxus smirked once more, incapable of hiding his amusement. He took the last sip of his coffee, placing the mug down, and spoke, "Layla told her the truth before she died." He took a deep breath, and absolute silence remained. "Lucy's not really my sister," he finally said.

The words didn't really surprised Natsu, he already knew that, but the ones that came next certainly did. "She's my cousin. She's my uncle Jude's daughter."

Natsu's eyes widened in shock, his muscles tensing and freezing completely, while the sugar glazed pastry fell from his hand. He stared at the man in overwhelming stupefaction. How was that even possible? Jude Dreyar died long before Lucy was even born. There was no way… "H-H-How?" he whispered clumsily, his mouth barely opening to speak.

"I don't know all the details, but a mage did some sort of time spell on Layla that paused her pregnancy," Laxus continued, "Lucy should have been born three years before she did." He could still remember his sister's words as if she had spoken them yesterday. The sullen pain and sorrowful understanding in her voice still resonated in his mind. Layla had just been a few weeks pregnant when Iwan Dreyar chose to murder her husband. Jude hadn't even known, she had found out that same morning. She had been spending the afternoon with her husband and father-in-law, waiting for Aikari, Laxus, and Iwan to convey the news. When the doors to the main hall opened, though, they revealed the younger Dreyar had a visitor. She didn't know how it had happened, but the next thing she knew, Makarov was lying unconscious on the floor, flames had surrounded the entire room, and Iwan was approaching her and Jude slowly. Jude had pushed her behind him in an effort to protect her, and an eerie silence had come over the heated room. "I'll be taking what's rightfully mine now, _brother_," Iwan had spit out scornfully; and Jude had replied calmly, completely unfazed, "You'll never know just how far away from a true Dreyar you really are, Iwan." The comment had enraged the man, and prompted him to release a fast torrent of his acuminated Shikigami dolls without warning. Jude had pushed Layla out of the way just in time, and she had been forced to witness how the merciless and calculating dolls had slashed her husband to pieces. Her entire body had lain soaked in her husband's blood on the floor, petrified, trembling instinctively at the sound of his murderer's deranged cry of victory. She had been forced to clean the bloodied room, forbidden to wash herself clean or remove the stained dress from her body. The grief that had overcome her was immense; and just a few days later she had watched as Iwan murdered his own wife in the same way as her husband and attempted against his only son, forcing her to marry him and give him a child.

The sole recollection of what Lucy's mother had been through oppressed his heart, but telling the story to the man before him and seeing his distraught reaction, destroyed it. The Dragneel's face showed overwhelming pain and anger, horror and sympathy.

Natsu collapsed back onto his seat, and buried his face in his hands. It was too much. It was all too much. Layla's suffering was way beyond what he had expected. The Duke was much more cruel than he had initially given him credit for; no wonder he got along with the King so well. The mere thought that Lucy had been living with that man for seventeen years horrified him, and was grateful she had had both her mother and grandfather to keep her safe. Had he been aware of the Duke's true nature three years ago, he wouldn't have been able to leave her in that place with him so far away. Layla had waited until the right time to tell her, knowing she would have told him the truth the moment she had had the chance to. Layla had been protecting both of them all that time, silently bearing her secret agony. The urgency to find Lucy grew within him exponentially, fearing for her safety now more than ever. He had to find her. He'd meet Fairy Tail, but leave immediately after. He couldn't lose any more time.

As poignant as this need to find Lucy was, it wasn't the only thought dwelling in his mind. That time spell had delayed Lucy's birth for three years. Three years. She had originally been meant to be his same age. She _should_ be his same age. His heart pounded forcefully in his chest. The mere idea of it… The obvious implications of that fact coursed through his brain, making his dragon instincts explode within him, demanding that he found what they needed the most to feel truly complete, who he yearned for the most to be finally whole. _I'm coming, Lucy… I'm coming._

* * *

_____**So... ****How was it**_**_? _****Please, don't forget to let me know what you all** **thought.  
**There you have it! Finally, you know Jude is Lucy's father; and, so, three years can bring hope to our hero; but there's more to that secret that what's been revealed now. Keep that in mind. Plus, Natsu met Laxus and Gray, and is on his way to Fairy Tail. How will they take his arrival? And what is the Dreyar's family curse? And you got to see just what happened the day Iwan took over Dreyar Castle. He had help... you can understand better why Layla acted like she did when she caught Iwan about to kill Aikari, and why does Aikairi's death weight so heavily on Laxus's shoulders?

For chap. 16, titled, "Keeping Fire-bound Promises... (part 1)": You all know this is coming, so it ain't much of a shocker, still, here's the preview:

"Gajeel! Why is that door opened?" Erza asked demandingly, "And where do you think you're even going?"

The aforementioned mage turned around to find the expectant redhead. As was to be expected, she stood next to the blue-haired mage, who was also eyeing him concernedly. Levy and Wendy were sitting closer to him, and also interrupted their activities to stare at him. The room was crowded with many of their supporters, and the dragon-slayer smirked knowingly as he stepped to the side, leaving the door open. "I'd like to introduce you to someone," he said casually, disregarding the redhead's almost militant command. He gave one last look at Natsu, silently inviting him forward, and watched the man walk towards him. He waited until the pink-haired dragon-slayer's form had become visible in the threshold before stating, "Meet Salamander."


	19. Chap16: Keeping Fire-bound Promises(pt1)

Hello, everyone! As it's customary, thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts. I love my readers!

_Fire King - _Thanks for your review and the one you gave for "Catching Lightning," I particularly appreciate the latter as that one-shot was a sort of writing exercise to try new styles and techniques. The spell put on Lucy was permanent. Her birth was delayed, and even if she should be 21, she is now 18, and nothing can change that; but neither can anything change the fact that Lucy's intended birthdate was three years prior to that. Also, the three villains will be on break for a few chapters, so enjoy their absence... Yet, you better believe they'll come back with a vengeance. Even if they're not shown, they haven't been idle. And, Lol... "The Exceed Fish Flying Goddess" is Happy's escape clause for just about anything... XD  
_Irishlily - _Thanks for the review, glad you liked it! Well, the wait is over, but Natsu doesn't intend to stay at Fairy Tail for long. He's got someone waiting for him...  
_Anonymous - _Thanks for the review, as always! I love Card Captor Sakura, and Toya's over-protective face never gets old! As for Laxus, let's say he's got a soft spot for Natsu bc he saw how devoted he truly is to Lucy. So, he'll cut him some slack... But that doesn't apply for the rest of the male population out there, you can be sure about that. You know, I had to switch Gray's curse back at Natsu a few times. It couldn't be too "strong" yet it needed to remain an insult. But you can be sure there are more of those coming in the future, and there's also Gajeel to consider in this scenario. As for the NaLu moments... Like I said, there's steady NaLu from now on, as for the reunion, I'll let you read ahead...  
_Guest 3/5 - _Thanks for the review! I'm really glad you like it!

So, let me begin by saying both missing Strauss siblings will finally show up in this chapter. When you get to read about Elfman having his Fairy Tail mark in white, just know this was done on purpose. I know it's dark blue, but chose to change it to make it match with his sisters'. Why? Just like every character has a reason for stamping their bodies where they did, the Strauss chose their white marks to represent their family's legacy. Outside of that, Fairy Tail, here comes Natsu!

Finally, one my readers had a birthday last week, and thus the chapter is dedicated to her. Hope you enjoy it!

And, Happy reading! ^.^

* * *

Summary: Get ready to get tossed into a world where people are all "bound" to each other through their past and their present, by who they are and by who they decide to be. Where fate and choice clash and a single decision can change the future. There is no such thing as coincidences in this world, but neither are we pawns of a prefixed destiny. Natsu and Lucy might have been destined to meet, but they _chose_ to keep their promises to each other. Born in a world plagued by death and governed by a tyrant, Natsu Dragneel held the power to restore Fiore to what it once was. When he met Lucy Heartfilia, he promised to always protect her. However, before embarking on the journey to complete his training, he made a decision in order to keep his promise to his dearest friend. A decision that would change everything... Performing a Magic Binding...

* * *

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. The plot, and the added bunch of psychopaths, the nice little people here and there, and awesome Vidar (and by consequence all wild forest horses) are mine.

* * *

"The Fire that Binds Us"

Chapter 16: Keeping Fire-Bound Promises… (part 1)

Lucy held onto Vidar's body strongly, pressing her body closer to his. They stood still, crouching and barely moving or even breathing. Her dragon-scaled cloak laid over them, trying to disguise their scents and presence from the large group of enemies outside. Earlier that day, she had almost accidentally heard the noises from the King's armies nearby, but it had been too late to run away. She rushed into a large cave, pulling Vidar by his mane behind her, and crawled into the farthest recondite spot within it, tossing her grandfather's cloak over the both of them after forcing him to lie down. She tried to calm down, but the group outside had been lingering around the area for far too long now. The group was comprised of mages, regular soldiers, and blood-fanged warriors, and it was too large for her to fight by herself. Perhaps Loke and Capricorn could help her defeat them, but she would be risking Vidar in the process and revealing her magic abilities prematurely. Her best choice was to wait for the soldiers to leave; she was cornered and did not have enough space to do a swift attack and then disappear.

"That girl must be around here somewhere," she heard a voice complain outside, "The man at the market said she'd bought some fruit from him and then came into this part of the forest."

She bit her lower lip. She had forgotten to ask Capricorn for some fruit for Vidar before he returned to the Celestial Realm that morning after their training, and had decided not to bother him again with the request. The King must have increased the ransom on her head after the Tikvah Alaula's reemergence. She needed to be more careful in the future and stay away from all populated areas. It was night already, but the moon and the Tikvah Alaula provided more than enough light to see clearly through the darkness.

"Bring in the trackers!" the same voice yelled again.

Her body froze and her arms instinctively tightened their hold around Vidar's neck. She closed her eyes and focused on any foreign magic she had never felt before. Vidar seemed to have noticed her distress and tensed, so she petted his neck softly to calm him down. She distinguished Vidar's magic aura immediately, extending her range to the large group outside. She sensed at least twenty different forms of magic, and over a dozen Sivridis-Kan soldiers. She concentrated on finding anything she hadn't felt before, but nothing new appeared. She exhaled quietly, waiting for the new threat.

"Those blood suckers killed the only one who came with us," a new voice said.

"What did you call us?" a deep and throaty voice roared next menacingly. Lucy shivered; it was mimetic, unnatural even.

"You heard m–" the unknown solider retorted, yet never finishing his sentence. She heard loud footsteps approaching and the incomprehensible cries of a man being choked to death. The sickening sound of a neck breaking followed almost immediately after, and then reined an oppressing silence. Lucy lowered her head and buried it in Vidar's pink locks, suppressing a whimper.

"Any other complains?" the deep voice said again in a mocking yet still eerie tone. "Let's move on, then," it continued after a silent pause, "If we haven't found her yet, she's not here."

"Wh-a-What about th-e bo-dy, sir?" a distinctly scared man asked.

Lucy could almost see the unknown blood-fanged warrior's sinister grin when he ordered the inquiring soldier to toss him into the cave she and Vidar were hiding in with his own shaking hands. She stiffened, holding Vidar even tighter. She heard the men drop the dead man's body inside the cave, silently thanking their laziness and hurry for keeping them from dragging the body deeper within the cave and compromising her position. She remained still until she couldn't hear their voices or sense their magic auras anymore.

Sometime during the wait it had started to rain, and the cold water had slid inside and wetted her clothes and his hair. The temperature had dropped, as it was now dawn, and the freezing morning air bit her skin viciously. Vidar's sudden movement snapped her out of her trance, finally forcing her to stand up with him. She gave him a knowing look, and the two began to slowly and quietly make their way out of the cave. She was still shivering, and her eyes accidentally fell on the dead man's pale and bruised face. His eyes were blank and crystalline, and his body lay contorted in an unnatural position. The sight forced the contents of her empty stomach up her throat. She covered her mouth with her left hand and averted her gaze, while Vidar pushed her paralyzed body forward and away from the corpse. They stepped out of the cave, and walked towards the hot spring they had been resting at the day before. He pushed her into the water, and she complied easily. They stayed inside the warm water until their bodies felt completely operational again, and she then called Virgo and asked for a dry set of clothes. The spirit chose not to ask any questions at the time, and once her master was fully dressed, disappeared back into her world.

Lucy watched Vidar as he ate the red apples she had bought the previous day at the market with lost eyes. He approached her and nudged her chest softly, the action making their eyes meet. Noting the worry in her friend's black orbs, the tears she had been fighting finally broke free. "I will be more careful next time," she whispered as her arms circled his neck. "I promise." The wild forest horse neighed lowly and pressed himself against her some more. _They know where I've been hiding, now, _she said to herself, not wanting to further trouble her friend, _And they know how to track me… We won't be safe inside the forests anymore... _

She needed to find him. It was time. She knew he had finished his training, and she could feel him getting closer. He wasn't too far away, and he was already searching for her. She smiled lightly, breaking her embrace. She gathered their belongings and mounted Vidar swiftly. "Let's go, Vidar," she said in a soft yet determined voice, "We're going to Magnolia." He neighed again, more cheerfully this time, and let her guide him through the thick violet bushes. "I'm coming Natsu, just like I promised,_" _she whispered, "We're almost there… Come find me."

* * *

The trip to Magnolia went quietly and uneventfully. After Laxus's shocking admission, Natsu had taken a long while to recover and process everything that had been said. The information weighed heavily on his mind, as its implied and vast possibilities swarmed through him agitatedly. The blond had tried to approach him and perhaps continue the discussion, but Gray and Freed made their appearance and the conversation had ended immediately. Evergreen, Bickslow, and Happy followed suit shortly after, and the group traveling to Magnolia departed right after breakfast. They left through the basement, following the underground tunnels until they reached the old, and now abandoned, schoolhouse that bordered Hargeon to the West. Magnolia was just over an hour walk south from Hargeon. The two cities were connected by a paved road usually crowded with merchants, which cut through the thick forest that spread between them. The three mages and Exceed avoided the transited road, choosing to go through the forest instead. The two Fairy Tail members knew this particular part of the forest like the palm of their hands, and Natsu and Happy had lived most of their lives in one and enjoyed the cozy familiarity the scenery provided.

They had traveled mostly in silence, but it was a pleasant silence. The group knew they needed to be cautious, even if not using the main road, and Natsu assumed Laxus was giving him further time to digest the news he had relayed to him earlier. Happy had immediately read his troubled face, realizing he needed space to think, and Gray seemed to have caught up to the general mood and gone along with it without further inquiry. When they reached the edge of the forest on Magnolia's side, the lightning and ice mages directed him and Happy to an old and dead tree. It was by far the thickest tree in its vicinity, and its shape and size contrasted greatly with the long and thin deep green trees that surrounded it. It stood out to such an extent that it seemed to be an intruder in the forest, an uninvited guest that had come and never left, imposing its unknown and discordant presence on the rest of the unmoving residents. The two mages went inside its hollow trunk, and he followed right after with Happy perched on his shoulder.

"We got inspired by Hargeon's underground network," Laxus said once inside, anticipating his unasked question. "It's not as developed as the ones there, but we've at least built four main tunnels that connect Fairy Tail headquarters with the outside of Magnolia in all cardinal directions. We have a plant mage who has helped camouflage the entrances and make them look natural yet odd enough to stand out."

He nodded and watched the simple mechanism work. The blond had pulled a lever, which lay hidden underneath a pile of dry leaves, opening a hatch on the ground and revealing a set of stairs heading underground. The group disappeared through the opening, and Gray pulled a second lever once below that reclosed the hatch. He lit his hand on fire to lighten the area, which the two men appreciated immediately, and quickened their steps down the dim corridor. "It's not much longer now," Laxus almost murmured, echoed by Gray's explanation on the necessity to be quiet, since the tunnels weren't too much further below ground level and the people above could easily hear them if anyone set to the task of doing so. It was a precaution, but he understood the need to be particularly careful in maintaining Fairy Tail's location a secret.

They walked through the tunnel for a few more minutes before Laxus turned to gaze at the other two mages and cat with a sneaky grin and what appeared to Natsu as a mischievous look. "Almost there. They're going to be so sho–"

"Well, I'll be damned!" He got interrupted, the door leading into Fairy Tail headquarters opening completely and letting the light from inside the room to shed through. In the threshold stood a smirking Gajeel, wearing an expression on his face his Fairy Tail friends had never seen but was amusedly familiar to the fire dragon-slayer.

"Ain't cha a fast one, eh? Thought you could sneak up on me or something?" the iron dragon-slayer asked playfully, his arms crossed over his chest and his left eyebrow quirked amusedly.

Natsu chuckled, locking his slanted onyx eyes on the red ones before him. "Nah," he replied in the same mirthful voice, waving his right hand dismissively, "I smelled your rusty ass since we doubled that last corner."

Laxus, who had remained petrified on his spot, grumbled, "Damned dragon-slayers and their damned heightened senses," crossing his arms over his chest a pinch dramatically and letting an annoyed huff leave his mouth. They had just ruined his moment. He had been dying to see the shocked faces of his peers when he showed up with the weirdly dressed and strange looking pink-haired stranger and introduce him as the most awaited Dragneel heir. However, no matter how much time he spent with Gajeel or how many times the iron dragon-slayer had displayed the uncanny prowess of his enhanced senses, he couldn't get used to them.

Gray approached him, laying a casual hand on his upper arm. "See what I mean now?" he added jokingly. The blond turned to give him a murderous glare, purposely choosing to disregard the three strings of rather irritating laughter that came in response to his actions. "I have to admit it doesn't get any better, though… Sadly," the ice mage continued, thoroughly enjoying the moment. "The sooner you get used to it, the better."

"One day ya'll thank us," Gajeel added amusedly, incapable of missing out of the rare opportunity of making fun of the ever-serious Laxus Dreyar.

"Metal-face's right," Natsu put in, waiting until he saw the addressed man nod confidently to finish his sentence, "For once."

"Hey!" Gajeel contested with a growl and a frown, while Natsu simply chuckled further at his displeased expression.

'_Metal-face,' huh?_ Gray said to himself, smirking widely as he watched the two dragon-slayers interacting.

The group stopped its teasing chatter when a commanding voice resounded in the open room behind Gajeel, echoing just as loudly in the dim-lit tunnel. It sent shivers down all four males' spines, and Gray could've sworn the dirt walls had trembled.

"Gajeel! Why is that door open?" Erza asked demandingly, "And where do you think you're even going?"

The aforementioned mage turned around to find the expectant redheaded warrior. As was to be expected, she stood next to the blue-haired mage, who was also eyeing him concernedly. Levy and Wendy were sitting closer to him, and also interrupted their activities to stare at him. The room was crowded with many of their supporters, and the dragon-slayer smirked knowingly as he stepped to the side, leaving the door open. "I'd like to introduce you to someone," he said casually, disregarding the redhead's almost militant command. He gave one last look at Natsu, silently inviting him forward, and watched the man walk towards him. He waited until the pink-haired dragon-slayer's form had become visible in the threshold before stating, "Meet Salamander."

Wendy gasped shocked, her hands moving instinctively over her agape mouth. She quickly realized her mistake and covered up her shock with a fake cough, thinking she had succeeded in keeping her front but missing the intrigued gaze Levy had given her since her initial reaction. The script mage remained silent, however, and instead redirected her eyes back to the stranger standing next to Gajeel. There was something about that young girl she couldn't exactly point out, and she knew Gajeel was hiding whatever that was from all of them. She would have to inquire about the matter some other time, though. She had already decided on keeping quiet and observing before approaching the iron dragon-slayer. When she finally turned towards the dark-haired mage, she noticed the room had gone utterly quiet and all eyes were now also set on the pink-haired man coming into the room.

"This," Gajeel continued, throwing his right arm over Natsu's shoulders, "Is my dragon brother, Natsu Dragneel."

Time seemed to stop. Everyone in the room had frozen in their positions, not even blinking and intently staring at the pink-haired young man before them, who wore the most odd clothing they had ever seen and looked nothing like his father. Had it not been for the pair of slanted onyx eyes that featured prominently on his face, those who knew Astarot personally would have passed Gajeel's comment as some sort of cruel joke. The dragon-slayer's statement had perplexed most of the people present, excluding only Gray and Laxus, who had both made their way into the room right behind the stranger, and himself, who actually had a prominently amused smirk on his face.

Natsu raised his right hand and waved, grinning amiably. "Hi, Ni–" he started saying, but the loud and joyous cheering of every single person in the room interrupted him. His voice seemed to have broken the spell that had bewitched them all and he chuckled along with them, scratching his head awkwardly while being slightly overwhelmed by the attention he was now receiving from everyone.

A blue-haired man with a distinct red mark on his right eye stepped forward, walking closer to him with a serene pace, followed almost immediately after by a redheaded knight, who was trying to hide her obvious smile. He knew who this mage was, but waited politely for him to introduce himself. "Jellal Fernandes," the man said once he was at arm's length, "Pleasure to be finally meeting you." He shook his hand and gave him a wide grin, letting him know he could dispense with the formalities. "Nice to meet you, too," he answered, secretly relieved of not having to look at all the curious eyes that observed him any longer.

The redhead stepped up next, "Erza Scarlet," giving him a firm handshake before moving back to stand beside Jellal. "It will be a pleasure working with you." His grin widened and he nodded in response. After her, a small crowd started to gather around him, everyone thrilled to be meeting the Dragneel heir they had been expecting and on whom they had laid all their hopes on. The entire room became silent again as a man made his way through the crowd and spoke loudly. "Hey, Gajeel! What did you mean by 'dragon brother?'" his deep voice resounded. Natsu turned to look at him; he was a very tall and extremely muscular man with short white hair and a scar below his right eye reaching all the way down to his neck. He recognized the same mark Gray had on his chest decorated the left side of the man's neck, only in a smaller size and in white. He noticed the stranger resembled the white-haired woman who had introduced herself to him seconds earlier as "Mirajane Strauss," realizing the two had to be related.

The new silence did not last long, and more voices echoing the first soon followed suit in enouncing their confusion. Jellal sighed and made a quick hand gesture to Levy, who had remained in one of the corners of the room with Wendy and stood waiting for his instructions. Nodding her head, Levy took a few steps forward. Extending her right hand in front of her and writing the invisible spell she needed, she called, "Solid Script…" She then moved her index and middle fingers together while bending her ring finger and pinky to touch her palm. "Silent," she finished, pulling her arm back towards her chest and pushing the spell forward as she extended her left hand. The room was once again immediately quiet.

"Thank you, Levy," Jellal said calmly while looking at her. Turning his attention to the silent group of people before him, he cleared his throat before speaking again, "I know we all want to get to know this man and have a lot of questions for him, but you must understand our Strategy team will require him first." The people in the room started to nod in agreement, and began to move away from the Dragneel.

"Actually," Natsu intervened, grinning slightly and apologetically, "I really need to speak with Gajeel first."

"O-Of course," Jellal responded, taken aback. "Mira can show you the way."

"Thanks!" came the Dragneel's friendly and appreciative response. He found the white-haired mage with his eyes, who gave him a soft smile before silently asking him to follow her as she walked towards the corridor in the opposite side of the room. He followed without another word, making his way deftly and quietly while avoiding the rest of the curious eyes watching him.

Gajeel chuckled, shaking his head. Jellal was rarely shocked, yet Natsu had managed to provoke an unseen reaction in their first meeting. He turned to Jellal before following Mirajane and Natsu towards the strategy room, and stated, "In the meantime, why don't you explain to Elfman and everyone else who I really am then?" Gray and Laxus stifled a laugh, thoroughly entertained by the blue-haired mage's still evident shock at either having his plans altered or at not foreseeing the Dragneel's natural request.

The dragon-slayer's playful remark helped soften Jellal's expression, allowing a side grin to come over his face while releasing a low sigh, and secretly thanking the man for snapping him back into reality and his responsibilities. "Very well," Jellal whispered, "But you're not getting out of explaining everything else about yourself later."

Gajeel's characteristic laughter grew. "Yeah, yeah, if ya say so!" he added, quickening his step to catch up with the other two mages and disappearing through one of the corridors that led to the strategy room. Jellal sighed and ran a hand through his hair. _All right,_ he said to himself, turning to find Laxus, who gave him an encouraging nod that told him he would help him debrief their supporters while the dragon-slayers met. He then took a step forward and asked the room to quiet down so he could speak. He was glad most of their mages and common-blooded fighters were present; that way, he would only have to explain things once.

He spoke calmly and cautiously, making sure his words were understood and followed. When questions about the Dragneel's emergence and him finding Fairy Tail arose, Laxus took over and explained how they had met and shared the little he knew about Natsu, the one exception being his connection with Lucy. Mirajane had reentered the room fifteen minutes after she disappeared alongside her younger sister, Lisanna. The two remained silent and listened to both Jellal and Laxus speak. Once the meeting was over, the group dispersed to return to their posts and Lisanna returned to her duties at the jewelry shop after putting on a pair of loose pants over her shorts to cover her Fairy Tail mark. Mirajane approached Jellal to let him know the two dragon-slayers would find them as soon as they were done. Laxus announced he would have to leave immediately after their meeting, and noticed the hurt glance she had given him. He was sure his eyes had shown the same emotion, since neither of them could withstand the pain reflected back at them and averted their gaze almost as soon as their eyes met. The group observed them quietly and worriedly, but said nothing. Everyone present, including Wendy, who was young but very perceptive, knew something had changed between the two of them, and would allow them the space they needed to resolve their issues. Gray left the room minutes later in order to fetch Juvia and prepare her for their meeting with Natsu, and the rest crowded around Happy to ask more questions about his partner while he was occupied with Gajeel.

* * *

When Gajeel entered the strategy room, Mirajane was excitedly talking to Natsu about her family. He assumed the fire mage had noticed the resemblance between Elfman and Mirajane and asked her about it. There was no denying it; all three Strauss siblings shared their family's genes, and they were very proud about it. Natsu was leaning on the wood table, and Mirajane stood before him. He approached them silently, choosing to sit next to the fire mage and patiently wait for their conversation to be over before discussing what he already knew Natsu wanted to know.

"I have a younger sister, too. She's seventeen," she continued to say, "She'll be so happy to meet you! She practically grew up hearing about you, and developed this very sweet attachment to you… It's almost like an innocent crush! It's very cute! I think you might like her, too, and perhaps–"

"That won't happen. I will never correspond that sort of feelings for her," Natsu interjected determinately, his firm voice and unflinching eyes directed entirely at her. It was the first time since he had arrived that the mage had dropped his friendly attitude and adopted his most serious persona. The change unsettled Mirajane, but Gajeel knew that as friendly and easygoing as Natsu could be, he could also be stern and serious when the situation required it. And this topic, the iron mage knew well, happened to be one of them.

"Bu–" she tried again.

"I already have a mate," Natsu responded with the same serious and unquestioning tone. There was no hint of doubt in his voice, and his eyes remained fixed and unyieldingly locked with hers.

"What do you mean?" she asked, half intrigued half confused.

"Dragons only have one life partner for the entirety of their lives," Gajeel chose to explain in his friend's stead. The Dragneel's new attitude towards the entire matter suggested he had worked out his insecurities about his relationship with Lucy, that he had decided, without leaving any more room for doubt, that both he and she were mates; and the development made his friend proud and glad. "And Salamander has already chosen his." This was as far as he was willing to go with explanations. The details about their dragon rituals – the binding of their lives and of their forms of magic to their mates, the stages of mating and their processes, and all of their traditions and ceremonies – would never be shared, let alone discussed. These were the secrets of their kind, and only those with dragon-blood or those bound to one of them would ever know them. All Mirajane, and everyone else for that matter, needed to know was that Natsu had already found his mate. That was enough information for them to understand his way of life, and thus respect his choice.

"I see, but I can't say she won't be disappointed. She was so excited…" she stated with a kind smile that let the two dragon-slayers know she understood and respected their way of life. She wouldn't inquire any further about the matter, and accept what she had been told. After a short pause, she gasped and her eyes widened, realizing her younger sister had been standing by the door and had heard their conversation. "Lisanna!" she let out shockingly, making the men turn towards the direction her eyes now were. She had completely forgotten she had asked the younger girl to bring in some water for their guests.

"It's alright, Mira Sis," Lisanna chimed with a smile of her own. "I really admire such devotion and dedication towards his beloved… I only hope one day I'll meet a man who will see me that same way," she finished stating, walking into the room and placing the water pitcher and glasses she had in her hands on the table. She had the same characteristic white hair of all three Strauss siblings cut in different layers where the longest just touched the end of her neck. She wore a pair of striped, blue shorts that showed her white Fairy Tail mark on her left thigh, and a solid black and simple tank top.

Unlike Mirajane and Elfman, Lisanna had been too young when their parents died to remember them. All of her memories were with her two older siblings. They were the only family she had known, and she loved her siblings to the point of complete and utter adoration. There was nothing she wouldn't do for them. Lisanna hadn't had a usual upbringing, growing up in the military ranks of a renegade army, and it had taken her longer to develop her particular type of Take-Over magic. She had taken her magic from one of her ancestors, and her two siblings had had a hard time helping her learn how to manipulate it to perfection. Like their parents, Mirajane and Elfman had inherited magic types that allowed them to transform into creatures of magic, while she was the first Strauss in over a hundred years to have the ability to change into regular, non-magical ones. It required different training exercises and used its own particular set of spells. As indebted as she was to her siblings for her magic training, she particularly owed Levy and Jellal for their contributions. Both mages had spent years, ever since they arrived at Fairy Tail, to help her learn and control her magic, and without their knowledge of ancient texts and spells she wouldn't even be remotely near the magic level she was in now. She still hadn't perfected it, but she was in the process of achieving that task; and she had vowed to herself to be ready for the day the war against Astarot broke out. The day she had earned her Fairy Tail stamp had been one of the most important in her life, choosing the same white coloring her two siblings had chosen for themselves, the silver reminder of their family's proud legacy. She had promised herself she had to be standing beside her siblings the day they attacked, even if she knew they would overshadow her own abilities. She just wanted to share with them the feeling of their victory, because she was absolutely convinced Fairy Tail would win. She had that much faith in all of them.

Lisanna approached Natsu, extending her right hand and widening her genuine smile. "I would really like us to be friends, though," she said, "I'm Lisanna Strauss, Fairy Tail reserve mage."

Natsu returned her smile with one of his own wide and captivating grins, shaking her hand animatedly. "I'd love to, Lisanna," he responded, "I'm Natsu Dragneel, fire dragon-slayer, and I am sure we'll be great friends."

Mirajane observed her younger sister with pride. She had always been the kindest and most understanding of the three of them. Ever since she was a child. She had yet to meet a purer soul in this world. Lisanna had distinguished the unyielding determination behind the dragon-slayer's words, and had understood the depth of the commitment existing between him and his mate, even if not knowing or understanding what the bond itself meant. Lisanna would always surprise her; she always had something to teach her, some new way of seeing their world and their life in it. Mirajane was the stronger mage, but Lisanna was the stronger sister. If it hadn't been for her comforting words, she would have never realized Laxus cared for her as much as she cared for him. If it hadn't been for her comforting arms, she wouldn't have had the strength to keep the pieces of her broken heart together after the day he allowed her to walk away from him. What was more, without her sister, she would have never had the strength to live up to their parent's wishes to guide and lead the new Fairy Tail Army. Lisanna was hers and Elfman's pillar of hope. She was their treasure, their life force, their reason for fighting this war. She was their everything.

"Mira Sis," she heard her sister call, snapping her out of her thoughts, "Time to leave them alone." She smiled, fixing her blue eyes on her sister's, and nodded. She followed her out of the room and closed the door behind her after hearing Gajeel say he'd go find them once he and Natsu were ready. She assented to let them know she understood and left without saying another word.

Gajeel waited until he heard the steps of the Strauss sisters fade before turning to his friend with a sly side smirk. "So, you finally accepted the obvious, huh?" he stated amusedly.

Natsu chuckled, returning the grin with one of his own, and nodded once. "Yeah…" he said casually, dragging his answer a little.

Gajeel's laughter grew, throwing his arm over the Dragneel's shoulders and pulling him closer. "I'm happy for ya! She's perfect for you," he said. "Hell of a stubborn woman you found yourself, though," he added as an afterthought seconds later while scratching his chin with his free hand.

Natsu laughed, thoroughly amused by his friend's perception of his mate. He had missed Gajeel's taunting as well as his company. He had truly become an irreplaceable friend, a brother, a part of his family. He knew he was messing with him, while at the same time trying to calm down his anxiety about his most precious friend. It had been over three years of not hearing from her. He couldn't wait for the formalities of these necessary meetings to be over so he could set out to find her; and he knew Gajeel understood that. "How is she?" he asked after a short pause. The dragons had told him what Pantherlily had shared with them a few days ago, but he still needed to hear it firsthand. He knew Gajeel would have much more to say than the little information he passed along in order to bring Wendy over to Magnolia.

The iron dragon-slayer grinned again, pulling away slightly. "She's fine. She's been out of that bastard's castle for over a year, since her mother died," he explained. "She's been living in Fiore's forests and moving constantly to avoid detection." He noticed the increasingly worried look on Natsu's face, and patted his shoulder, "Relax, man, she's got her spirits and that weird horse with her… he's really protective of her."

"Horse?" Natsu interjected intrigued.

"His name's Vidar, he's one of those weird colored horses with claws and horns," he tried to answer, frowning when he heard the fire mage's laugh at him as he spoke.

"You mean a wild forest horse, right?" Natsu corrected. "I'm glad she's not alone and has someone to look out for her," he added, not waiting for an answer. He had once seen a herd of wild forest horses from afar when he was a boy, and remembered looking fondly at the particularly affective treatment one of the females had of her foal.

Gajeel scoffed amusedly, "You're a lost cause, you know that?"

He looked at him again, changing his amused grin to a knowing one before speaking, "Just me? What about _you_, Metal-head? Don't think I missed any of those looks you were giving Levy earlier."

Gajeel fell completely silent, mouth agape and eyes wide. "H-how do you know her name?"

He laughed, "Laxus filled me in on everyone on the strategy team yesterday." He waited for a moment before elbowing him lightly on the side, "So, what's up with that?"

The iron mage sighed. "Is it _that_ obvious?" he asked rather quietly.

Natsu watched him amusedly. "It is for me," he simply replied, and waited for his answer.

"It's complicated," Gajeel responded, "I'm actually glad you're here so we can talk about this sometime, but that will have to come later. There are more important things we need to discuss and you need to do before that, like finding Bunny Girl and bringing her here."

Natsu nodded, recognizing he was right, but quirked a confused eyebrow and asked, "'Bunny Girl'?"

He chortled, side smirking as he stated, "Let's just say she's got some funny ways of braiding her hair."

Natsu grinned back. "You like her, don't you?" he said firmly, not really asking, "She got to you."

Gajeel's smirk grew as he nodded slightly, silently confirming his friend's statement. "Can't say she likes the name, though," he added jokingly. Natsu laughed again, and gave him one of those looks in which he silently told him he would never change. He waited for a moment. "How did you know?" he asked seriously.

Natsu turned to look at him, understanding exactly what he meant and matching his serious tone. "She was in my Confrontation," he replied, "I saw my Demon self turn her to ashes… She sung dragon verses back to me."

Gajeel eyed him curiously, not doubting his words and realizing what they meant. "She knows, too," he decided to confess. "She has Amincoatl in her possession, and he's let her read him… If he accepted her, that means she has accepted you." He had been expecting a shocked reaction from the fire mage at the mention of the dragon book, but instead got a collected one that only managed to puzzle him. "You knew?" he asked, rather shocked.

Natsu assented, "Yes, Laxus told me. He also explained what we both smell in him. I'm allowed to share that with you as long as you don't break his confidence. It's his family's secret." When Laxus had confided in him and told him about his family's past, he had realized why Lucy had been able to answer the Farid dragon pledge during his Confrontation. If Amincoatl had chosen to share his knowledge with her while in her possession, that meant it had been the real Lucy who had spoken those words and not an extension of his own psyche testing him during the Confrontation. The discovery had lingered in his mind all night until the next morning, when Laxus told him about the circumstances of Lucy's birth. The two pieces of information put together had stirred him greatly, each and every time pushing him closer to the only explanation he could find. Lucy was not only his mate; she was his Farid counterpart. The notion both excited and scared him at the same time. He couldn't fully understand why that was so, but it did. He intuited there was something about the star and her role as one of its envoys that he wasn't seeing; and realizing he and Lucy were Farid mates didn't entirely relieve him of his worries. He still decided not to tell Gajeel about these new troubles in his mind for the time being, waiting to get his verbal confirmation to keep Laxus's secret. He would have time to speak with his dragon-slayer friend once he found Lucy, but for now, reaching her needed to be their priority.

Gajeel nodded, "I understand. Before that, however, we need to talk about that star, Dragneel. That twinkle… Did you recognize it?"

"Recognize it? I noticed it was sparkling faster than it normally does. That is why I am here; it was telling me I needed to come back and find her," he said. His onyx eyes lingered on his friend's red ones, both scintillating with a preoccupied glint.

"Natsu…" the iron mage started after a short pause, "Why would the Tikvah Alaula call upon you?"

The addressed mage startled. Gajeel never called him by his first mage, not unless he was concerned or about to mention something very serious. He didn't have an answer, yet he knew the star had been sparkling for him. All these nights, it had been insistently telling him that Lucy needed him. He had always been fascinated by the star's brilliance, but had never felt the sort of pull its shine exerted on him now. He couldn't explain it, but he felt it.

The iron dragon-slayer sighed, running a hand through his hair. His friend had remained silent, but they couldn't afford to lose any more time. They needed answers, and perhaps Jellal could provide some for them; but before that, Natsu needed to tell him about Laxus and he needed to share everything else he knew about Lucy's current way of operating to facilitate his upcoming search. She never stayed more than three days in the same place, and rarely visited any cities or towns. She stayed within the wilderness, traveling through all of Fiore's forests to hide her scent and give her some privacy to train. The tree labyrinths also sheltered her from the large army regiments that were searching for her, and allowed her to avoid most physical confrontations. She got most of her food and water from the resources the forests provided for her, and her spirits helped her when things were scarce. She had thus saved most of her grandfather's money for medical and other type of emergencies. She spent most of her time with Vidar, and got frequent visits by her two most trusted spirits, Leo and Capricorn. If Natsu wanted to find her quickly, he needed to search the forests.

The two dragon-slayers quickened through their conversation. Gajeel told Natsu where he had last seen Lucy, how she usually traveled, and how long she normally stayed at a certain area, and Natsu extended Grandeeney's help offer, and explained how to contact the three dragons. They both knew Natsu would be leaving that same day to find her, and wouldn't return until he had accomplished his mission. In the meantime, Fairy Tail needed to prepare for their arrival. Once he had Lucy by his side, he would reveal his identity and make the first move against Astarot. The first advantage they had against the King was his ignorance about his own son. They knew how Astarot would react when he found out he had fathered a son, but as much as they feared the sort of insane reaction the news would elicit, they also knew that a deranged Astarot was a lot less dangerous than a cool and collected one. In the heat of passion, Astarot would make mistakes his rational self would never make, and that was exactly what Fairy Tail was aiming for. It was risky, but it was also the fastest way of getting ahead of him; and starting the impending war in a privileged position was an advantage they could not pass up.

Once they had finished talking, Gajeel left the room to find the rest of the strategy team, and shortly after, the room was crowded once again by all of them. Natsu was formally introduced to Juvia, the last member he had yet to meet in person. She was still weak and needed to hold onto Gray to walk. He smiled covertly as he watched the couple interact, and helped her sit down on the chair closest to the door. Laxus had stayed in Magnolia for the meeting, but asked that it be done quickly since he needed to return to Hargeon as soon as possible. His father's spies were still in town, and the Raijinshu's schemes wouldn't keep them entertained for much longer. The blond had updated the rest of the strategy team on what he had discussed with Natsu while he spoke with Gajeel, but Happy had refused to tell them anything else about his partner without him being there himself. The cat was very proud of himself, and flew into the room as soon as he was able to and informed him of what he had done. Natsu petted his head and complimented him for his secrecy, laughing after the Exceed demanded a large fish in exchange for his silence. He sat next to Gajeel, who was once again watching Levy play around with Pantherlily from the corner of his eye, and chuckled.

His gaze found Jellal's once the room had finally settled down, waiting for his cue to speak. With a nod from the blue-haired man, he started, "I really need to make this as brief as possible. I assume Laxus told you what he knows, correct?" He paused for a moment, and resumed his speech once everyone had at least given him a confirmatory nod, "Good. If that's the case, there's nothing else you need to know from me except to hear from my own mouth that I will help you bring King Astarot's reign down. I have vowed to restore Fiore to what my ancestors, and yours, wanted it to be, and I will gladly give up my life for that cause." He took a deep breath, meeting everyone's still-calmed eyes before telling them what he knew would upset them. "Everything else you might need, you can ask Gajeel about. I need to leave now, find my friend, and bring her back here befo–"

"What?" Erza interrupted, "You just got here, you can't leave. We have work to do." Jellal grabbed her hand under the table to try to calm her down, but she quickly released herself from his hold, standing up from her seat and placing both hands on the tabletop in the process. "You have responsibilities here," she insisted, while Jellal sighed deeply and loudly next to her.

"Erza," Jellal intervened, "You can't judge him that way. He still might have other things to take care of."

At his words, the redhead turned his way, fixing her angered gaze on him. "What about the people who are counting on him here, huh?" she demanded. "We've been waiting for years, just for him to leave a few hours after he arrived!" she continued.

"Maybe he has good reasons to act this way!" Jellal insisted, his eyes boring onto hers intensely as he straightened up on his chair.

"Oh, there's always good reasons to run away from responsibility with you, Jellal!" she snapped back. "There's always a reason to shy away in a corner and esca–"

"Things are always more complicated than how you paint them, Erza!" he growled venomously, interrupting her. "You just don't want to accept that! No, you refuse to accept that!"

The room had remained quiet as they watched them argue, knowing their quarrel had deeper and personal implications. They had never been arguing about the Dragneel's words, but were contesting their pent-up emotions and frustrated feelings for each other.

"I have no idea what you two are going on about," Natsu's loud voice resounded in the room, "But I am not abandoning anyone, nor I am escaping my responsibilities." His firm statement effectively broke the ongoing debate between the two old friends, who were now staring at him ashamedly. "I have a promise to keep to my oldest friend, and that is my top priority."

"Sorry," both mages whispered at the same time, momentarily looking at each other before they averted their gaze and sat subdued back onto their seats. An awkward silence claimed the room, and Mirajane quickly stood up and asked Natsu where he wanted his Fairy Tail mark in an effort to take the attention away from her two friends and give them some time to calm down and collect themselves. He understood and willingly went along with her. When she asked him where he wanted it and in what color, the answer came naturally to him, earning him a knowing look from Gajeel. Not more than a minute later, the lithe symbol of the renegade army was imprinted on the uppermost part of his right arm and colored dark red. Its color stood as a reminder of all the innocent blood his father had spilled, and it was also a tribute to the dragon blood that coursed through his veins. Its location celebrated his commitment to his mate, gracing the first place Lucy had ever touched him, the fist action that had bound them together. He kept the reasons for his choices to himself, and no one asked him about them either. They all seemed to have an agreement to respect their personal lives, and he appreciated that immensely.

"How are you even going to find her?" a familiar voice caught his attention. He turned his face to find the intrigued and worried eyes of Laxus Dreyar staring back at him. "That cloak is masking her scent and presence from everyone around her."

He waited for Mirajane to step back and return to her seat, grinning slightly at the lightning mage and taking a silently charged moment before replying. "She's not hiding from me… She cannot hide from me," he simply answered. The room remained quiet, shocking everyone except for Gajeel and the two Exceeds. The astonished and confused mages eyed him bewilderedly, incapable of forming any coherent phrases.

After a short pause, Jellal's amused chuckle broke the silence. His eyes found Natsu's, and he gave him a friendly smile. "I… I should've known," he managed to say in between his fit of laughter. He stood up and all eyes followed him as he approached Natsu. He took off his coat and offered his long-sleeve jacket to the dragon-slayer. "Here," he continued, "You're going to need to cover your arm if you're going to travel around Fiore." The fire mage hesitated, so he insisted, "Take it, and leave as soon as you want. We'll wait for both of you."

Natsu's smile returned to his face, shaking his head as he refused the piece of clothing again. "Sorry, I can't accept it. I…" he struggled to explain. "…Only wear certain types of clothes," he finished, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. Gajeel burst into laughter beside him, and his cheeks immediately reddened.

Luckily, Jellal failed to notice his embarrassment, and turning towards Mirajane, spoke again, "I see… You're going to need a hiding spell then. That symbol will get you in trouble in no time."

He nodded, directing an annoyed look at the iron mage and kicking him in the shin before standing up. "Thanks…" he said, "Anything else Gajeel can fill you in. I should be back soon, though." The iron mage's laugh stopped immediately, and Natsu grinned mischievously at the annoyed look the man was now directing at him. Jellal turned his way assenting, while Mirajane grabbed his arm and whispered and enchantment he couldn't fully catch. He stood closer to the door now, and called for Happy before addressing everyone there with a wide grin, "Alright. Well, we'll be heading out now," he said, turning around and quickly exiting the room.

Gajeel sighed before yelling, "Take care of yourself, Salamander, and just don't cause any unnecessary trouble when you find Bunny Girl!"

They heard his reply almost instantly, "Yeah, yeah, Metal-head. I'll make sure to let her know just how much you worry about her."

He clicked his tongue annoyed. "Damned idiot," he whispered mostly to himself, "When are you going to learn how to say proper goodbyes." When he raised his head, he met six pairs of inquiring eyes staring intently at him. He sighed again defeated, letting his back fall tiredly on the chair's headrest and adding unceremoniously, "What do you want to know?"

In the midst of the commotion, the group failed to notice the absence of two of their team's members who had rushed out of the room following the fleeing fire dragon-slayer.

* * *

Natsu ran through the empty tunnel leading out of Magnolia rapidly. The second Laxus mentioned the cloak to the rest of the group, he knew he needed to be out of there as soon as possible. They were all informed about Lucy, and would figure out immediately who he was setting out to find. The immeasurable, and understandable, amount of questions that would ensue after that realization was something he did not have time for currently. It would take very long to explain the lifelong friendship he and Lucy shared, and couldn't get into details. He didn't really want to, either, but knew it was necessary. He had rushed out of the room and left all the explaining to Gajeel, knowing the other dragon-slayer would know what things to leave out and which ones should be emphasized on. But, apparently, he hadn't been fast enough. He stopped as he reached the end of the tunnel, sighing deeply while crossing his arms over his chest. "What can I do for you?" he asked tiredly, wishing he had melted the door lock behind him as he fled.

A knowing and amused chuckle resounded in the tunnel. "Just to clarify some things with you before you leave to fetch the Bearer, Dragneel," Jellal stated simply. "What is your relationship with the Tikvah Alaula?" he asked immediately after with steadfast determination.

Natsu sighed once more. "I am the Bearer's mate," he answered with equal seriousness, "I was the one who casted the fire spell protecting her magic."

"There's more to it than that, right?" the blue-haired mage retorted.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully, fixing his onyx eyes on Jellal's to let him see he wasn't trying to trick him. "Actually, I was hoping to speak with you about the star later on, once Lucy is safe; but I really mustn't delay any longer. She is waiting for me, and unless I find her, she will not join Fairy Tail and put all of your lives in danger. We promised to do this together, and she won't break that promise."

"I understand," Jellal simply responded. "It makes sense to wait for the Bearer." He watched Natsu nod and walk towards the exit once again. He gave him a troubled look as he passed by him, grabbing his right arm and effectively stopping him. Their eyes met. "So, you protect her?" he asked. His voice was not the same as before, and the dragon-slayer could distinguish a hint of pain in his tone.

Natsu nodded, "I do, and I always will."

Jellal let his lips curl into a pained side smile. "I see. And you know about the Wielder taking the Bearer's magic?" he said next, watching the pink-haired man nod again as his eyes glistened with feeling. "Ah, so you also know that person will take her magic and…" he trailed off, averting his gaze.

"That doesn't matter to me," Natsu responded, "She will always be my mate, no matter to whom she bestows her magic. I will remain by her side no matter what the outcome is." He waited for a moment before adding, "My responsibilities will always come first, too, Jellal, but I will never renounce or deny my feelings."

The addressed mage gasped, his shocked and pleading brown eyes returning to the fire mage's in an instant. "I…" he tried to speak.

"It's okay," Natsu responded, giving him a wide and friendly grin. "Whatever it is… I'm sure she'll understand."

Jellal stared at him astonished for a few more seconds before returning the gesture. The Dragneel was surely perceptive, just like Drakon had once been. "Thanks," he said, walking away from him and heading down the tunnel back to Fairy Tail. "I'll think about it."

Natsu watched him leave until his figure disappeared in the darkness of the underground corridor. Happy had already pulled the lever and opened the door to the secret staircase leading to the forest. He sighed, running a hand through his pink locks and saying in a calmed voice without turning around, "You can come out now, too. He's gone."

The new figure appeared from within the shadows, stepping closer to the blue cat as he heard the other man ask, "What do _you_ want, Laxus?" Natsu was now staring back at him with a relax expression. He seemed to have expected the older man's actions.

"You know," Laxus replied. "My sister."

The dragon-slayer looked at him firmly, his voice matching his gaze when he spoke. "You heard what I told Jellal. What else do you want me to tell you?"

Laxus walked towards him, never dropping his gaze and only making it more daring once he got closer. "I want you to promise me you will take care of her, that you will protect her," he stated.

"I already promised her that," Natsu replied.

"Yes, but I want _you_ to promise _me_. I need to know I can leave her in your care if anything happens to me…" he continued.

"Laxus! What–" the fire mage interrupted worriedly.

"I must know she will always be safe," he insisted. He took a deep breath before continuing, "I don't know what will happen to me once I face my father. I might not survive that fight, and I need to make sure my sister will be well taken care of." His eyes reflected his worry and his determination, and Natsu realized he had been thinking about this matter for a really long time. "If I don't stop my father, he will continue his pursuit for Lucy–"

"I promise you, Laxus," came the dragon-slayer's resolute statement. "I won't let him get near Lucy." He paused for a moment, adding almost immediately, "But I won't let you sacrifice yourself, either."

The blond smiled lightly at him, letting a single chuckle escape his mouth. "Not happening, Dragneel. I'm the last Dreyar, and I won't let my family's name die with me."

Natsu smiled, giving him a firm nod in response. He took a step back and started to walk towards Happy. "Take care of her," he heard the other man whisper as he went up the stairs into the hollow tree. "I will," he answered loud enough for the blond to hear. The amused laugh of the blond was heard next, followed by an equally amused retort, "Damned dragon-slayers and their heightened senses!" He smiled widely, pulling the lever under the dry leaves and shutting the hatch seconds later. He turned towards his partner, who was watching him fully entertained himself.

"So, are we going to go find Lucy, now?" Happy said, flying over Natsu's shoulder with his own diverted grin.

He laughed and answered, "You bet ya!" his smile broadening in the process. The two stepped out of the tree, and he inhaled the fresh air deeply.

"Where to, Natsu?" the cat asked again.

"We'll cover the ground around Magnolia first, all the forests and unpopulated areas, Happy. I'm going to need your help surveying the sky," he replied, not letting the wide smile leave his face. He was thoroughly excited, and it showed. He couldn't wait to see her again. It had been three long years, and he had waited long enough.

"Aye, sir!" Happy replied enthusiastically, his own excitement evident in his voice and grin.

He nodded again, and stated, "We'll start here. We already covered part of the terrain while we were walking over from Hargeon."

"Aye, sir," the cat repeated, and the two fell into a short silence. They had only been walking for a few minutes when Happy turned towards him with mischievous eyes and said, "So, do you think _Princess_ Lucy has missed us, _Master_ Natsu?"

The pink-haired mage turned to look at him annoyed. "You're not starting with that again, are you?" he argued, while the cat laughed pleasurably at his expected response.

"Oh, come on, Natsu. Don't be so grouchy!" Happy insisted, poking his right cheek.

"I'm sure she's missed me…" he said, paying no attention to the Exceed's taunting and watching his partner's eyes brighten at his response. "But I'm not so sure about you," he added next, internally celebrating the deflated look the blue cat now had on his face.

"You are so mean!" Happy complained. "I'm also Lucy's friend. Why shouldn't she miss me, too?"

Natsu laughed out loud, incapable of withholding his amusement any longer. He reached for Happy and pulled him into his chest, petting his furry head with his left hand while he said, "I'm only joking. I'm sure she's missed us as much as we've missed her."

The cat's smile widened again. "Then, let's hurry up and find her, Natsu!" he stated loudly.

Natsu nodded, giving one last pat to his partner's blue head before returning his attention to the wilderness around him. He surveyed it closely, taking one deep breath that was followed by a pair of sniffs in each direction. After a short silence, his gaze found Happy's again, who had been waiting patiently for him to assess the situation and decide on the best way to proceed. "This way, Happy," the fire dragon-slayer finally said, taking determined steps deeper into the forest. _I'm coming, Lucy. Just like we promised… We're almost there._

* * *

_______**So... ****How was it**_**_? _****Please, don't forget to let me know what you all** **thought.  
**Woo! So, off he goes in search for Lucy! Let's see, so, let's address the obvious Lisanna issue. I won't make her a "love rival" or any sort of antagonistic bitch towards Lucy and/or Natsu. As opposed as I am to her "revival," she has shown to be nothing but a nice person who is insanely devoted to her siblings. There's no need to go onto the childhood friend argument, since it doesn't apply to this story. However, I refuse to put her in those horrible floral-printed pants Mashima gave her after the time-skip, those stayed in the '70s for a reason, XD. On that note, let's move on. You can see the rising tension between Jellal and Erza, and between Laxus and Mira. Juvia is still pretty weak, Levy knows there's something suspicious about Wendy, Jellal is being his cryptic self, and Laxus wants his sister protected at all costs, despite his own self (why?). There was some more Gajeel and Natsu bonding (which I love), and Lucy is in grave danger. And I do mean it... Why? read ahead.

When I was thinking for a preview for "Keeping Fire-bound Promises... (part 2)," I really debated on whether or not I should put the excerpt I am about to give you. We know who are the two characters who have been making "fire-bound promises" to each other (and keeping them), and I was originally going to give you the following preview: "Where do you think you're going, darling?" the man to her right said. He was dressed in black armor encrusted with small metal spikes painted dark to match the bodysuit. Seven larger spikes of different lengths protruded from the shoulder blades, the longest in the middle while the others diminished in size as they moved away from it. The heavy red boots resounded as he shifted his weight, raising his red-gloved hand to remove the black and pointed helmet over his head. The soldier's dark hair swayed lightly with the breeze, revealing a pair of bright yellow eyes devoid of all emotion. They watched her ravenously, as if they were studying their prey while trying their best to hold back. The other men copied his actions seconds later, and two new sets of equally ill-motivated, rabid eyes fell on her. These were not regular soldiers; they were blood-fanged warriors. She could sense their rotten and deranged magic auras, and knew they were only the vanguard of the pack. There were many more behind them, swiftly crawling their way towards her, while the King's Royal army pursued her from the opposite direction. She was trapped.

I was going to end it at that... I think it's cool enough to get your first close look at the Sivridis-Kan, and I'm sort of mean, and was going to leave you hanging in there with Lucy in such a precarious situation. Yet, given the latest manga chapter, I've decided to be nice. 1) Holy shit! Did Gray seriously just confess his deeper feelings for Juvia through a magic spell right there? I'll be damned... 2) I know we all caught what sort of book Levy was reading in that color spread page that Gajeel was so interested in... "M&S"... Let me rearrange it to its proper "S&M" order. bwahaha... GaLe! And, finally, 3) Since this arc started, I haven't cared one bit for Lector, Sting, or their plight at all. But that reunion scene was beyond emotional and cute. And I confess it managed to move me... So, in that spirit, I just thought that since Sting and Lector were allowed to reunite, I should give you the following:

"Quick!" the now desperate order from the warrior commanded, "Whatever that is… Stop her!"

She took a deep breath, readying for the spell. "Oh gazer of the heavenly bodies…" she commenced, stopping abruptly as a new voice interrupted her. She froze completely. She knew that voice. Oh, how much she had missed it.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Yes... You read correctly... Natsu just found Lucy. NaLu reunion... Here we come! :)


	20. Chap16: Keeping Fire-bound Promises(pt2)

Hello, everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts. I apologize for being a tad late with the update, but alas here it is. My personal and professional lives are keeping me way too busy lately. I'll be doing things differently this time around and answer your reviews after I publish the chapter. Thank you all.

_Irishlily & RandomMeowz - _Thanks for the review, again. Hope you enjoy their reunion! :)  
_Betta Fische - _As always, your reviews make me laugh. I do hope you enjoy the chapter. I have to say, all of your demands shall be fulfilled here (and there's more fluff coming up in the next chapters as well). Our friend Erzebeth Bathory would probably like Astarot Dragneel. I do have to say there's a lot of her in Astarot.  
_Twistedkorn - _Thanks for the review and support. Yes, reunion, here it comes! hope you enjoy it!  
_Jessy - _Thanks for the review. I hope you enjoy the chapter.  
_Guest 3/11 - _Thanks for the review. I'm afraid the chapters need to be this long. I guess I could suggest you read them in a span of a few days if the length bothers you. But, I'm glad you are reading and enjoying it.  
_JasonTheReporter - _lol. Thanks for your "cool" review. I'm glad you like it.  
_Fire King - _Thanks for the review and support, as always. Yes, Natsu can have a pretty strong personality, one people can hardly ignore when he's in the room. Jellal will have to accommodate to having more than one person leading. Gajeel has been tame so far, but only because he was waiting for Natsu as to not endanger their secrets, but now that Natsu is in Fiore and ready to go to war, Gajeel will let his presence be known. (and as the stakes get higher, so will the rest of the Fairy Tail mages). Now... NaLu some?  
_Jangalain - _Thanks so much for your review. It means so much, really. I do plan to work this into my own story some time soon, and knowing you deem it worthy of such really inspires me to get onto that project. (which is already started, btw). I like long reviews, since I love hearing from my readers, so you just make me happy. Hope you enjoy the chapter! :)  
_Anonymous - _Thanks for you review, as always. Fairy Tail still needs to get more acquainted with Natsu (and Lucy, now that they will arrive together - hopefully-) As for Lisanna, part of that "crush" was to show how Natsu's own views on his relationship with Lucy have changed. From not even thinking she could choose him, to not daring to saying it aloud, to now stand determined and ready to defend his feelings for her despite all odds. Besides, it's not as if Lisanna really loved him; she was enamored of the idea of the Dragneel heir, not the real Natsu; and having her react the way she did was also to show just what sort of pure and accepting soul she has. As for the pants, dear God, what was Mashima thinking?! Seriously! And you can bet Natsu will be right there along with Laxus hissing dangerously at other males who approach Lucy. Dragons are possessive creatures, after all. ;)

Now, here comes the awaited NaLu reunion. I do hope you all love it. Also, get ready to meet the Sivridis-Kan. The army Natsu describes so well here, and do notice how they all look alike and speak in the plural form. They are not individuals, they are a unit. I don't have much more to say, but that I love this chapter so much and wish you all a happy reading. It's been a year since I joined FanFiction, and I'm glad to be here sharing my work with all of you. ^.^

* * *

Summary: Get ready to get tossed into a world where people are all "bound" to each other through their past and their present, by who they are and by who they decide to be. Where fate and choice clash and a single decision can change the future. There is no such thing as coincidences in this world, but neither are we pawns of a prefixed destiny. Natsu and Lucy might have been destined to meet, but they _chose_ to keep their promises to each other. Born in a world plagued by death and governed by a tyrant, Natsu Dragneel held the power to restore Fiore to what it once was. When he met Lucy Heartfilia, he promised to always protect her. However, before embarking on the journey to complete his training, he made a decision in order to keep his promise to his dearest friend. A decision that would change everything... Performing a Magic Binding...

* * *

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. The plot, and the added bunch of psychopaths, the nice little people here and there, and awesome Vidar (and by consequence all wild forest horses) are mine.

* * *

"The Fire that Binds Us"

Chapter 16: Keeping Fire-Bound Promises… (part 2)

Natsu and Happy had been searching for three days straight. They had covered most of the area closest to Magnolia, and were now moving north. The forests had been quiet and empty, but the silence that currently enveloped them worried the dragon-slayer. Something didn't feel right; it was almost unnatural. He had kept his thoughts to himself for over an hour, and Happy didn't seem to have noticed anything strange. He suddenly tensed and stopped abruptly.

His partner turned towards him confused. "Natsu?" Happy said, observing him with troubled eyes.

He relaxed slightly, fixing his gaze on the blue cat, and gave him a serious look that matched his voice. "We're not alone, Happy," he replied lowly, "Be prepared."

Happy nodded determinately. "Aye," he barely responded to indicate he understood, turning forward immediately after, ready to continue on their way.

Natsu began to move again, following after his partner carefully, making sure his feet barely touched the ground and swiftly avoiding dry leaves to stealthily continue his walk. He squinted his eyes, and perked his ears and nose to alert him of any danger. There was no denying that whoever was out there was an enemy; and that could only mean he would be facing Royal soldiers also searching for Lucy. He took a deep breath and released it immediately. He needed to calm down to make sure he'd react appropriately to whatever situation awaited him. He just needed to be patient and ready. There was no escaping it; he was surrounded.

* * *

"Lucy! You cannot be serious! I cannot agree to that!" Leo argued back with his summoner.

"Loke, please, try to understand. There is no other–" Lucy replied ardently, yet was cut off again. She could understand her friend's worry. Her situation had never been direr, and she was now constantly being trailed. She had learnt the hard way what a tracker was, realizing she had been lucky that blood-fanged warrior had disposed of his group's tracker two nights ago. Trackers were mages who could, like her, sense magic auras, and had there been any present that night, she would have definitely been caught. Royal armies had been after her ever since that day, following way too closely. Earlier that morning, she had been ambushed, and a soldier had injured Vidar on his left shoulder gravely with his sword. The wound wasn't deadly, but it was taking its heavy toll on her friend. He had been running nonstop for over four hours to get them to safety again, but she knew those soldiers, and perhaps many more, would find them soon enough.

"No, Lucy, I cannot understand!" the Celestial Spirit started again. "You know you cannot defeat those soldiers with your whip and martial arts alone. You would need your magic, but you know you cannot reveal yourself as a mage yet."

"Vidar is hurt," the blond insisted, "He's losing blood, and I'm only putting him at risk now. They are looking for me, not him. If they find him with me, they will kill him, and I will not let that happen!"

"Then use your cloak and hide your magic aura from them!" Leo retorted.

"You know I cannot do that!" she responded.

"But–" he tried to say.

"No," she continued, "If I do that, Natsu won't be able to find me. I know he is looking for me, and if I shield my magic from him, it will take him at least three times longer to locate me. He'll canvas everything closely; and if he can't sense me, he'll move on somewhere else. Who knows how much longer it'd take then!" She was breathing heavily as she spoke, her emotions rattled by adrenaline and preoccupation. "I promised him I would find him, and I won't break that promise."

Leo sighed. There was no denying it; Lucy would keep her promises even if she had to expose herself to danger in the process. He averted his gaze, choosing to stare at the injured wild forest horse beside him instead. Vidar lay down on the grass, breathing erratically and huffing warm air. He needed immediate medical assistance and a fair amount of rest. It was obvious forcing him up would only put his life in even more risk. The look of pain and frustration in the animal's eyes was evident; Vidar disliked Lucy's choice as much as Leo did, even if they both knew she was right.

Virgo was kneeling beside the horse. She had just finished cleaning his wound and was now dressing it carefully. The significant bunch of gauze tainted with the animal's violet blood told Leo Vidar's wound was deadlier than he let on. Yet he was trying, and surprisingly succeeding, at hiding his condition from the blond. He could feel her discomfort as well, but had remained silent, stoically accepting Lucy's requests.

"Please, Loke," Leo heard her say, hurt lingering in her voice, "Don't make me order you as your master…"

He turned to look at her again. Her eyes were starting to wet, brilliantly begging him to comply. He could see her own distress and worry. He sighed once more and ran a heavy hand through his orange mane.

"You are my closest spirit, Loke," she finished, "My best chance lies with you… You are the most compatible with my own magic wavelength."

He knew that, yet still found her plan risky. He couldn't simply agree to it. She wanted him to run in the opposite direction as her, to let her disappear from his sight completely alone, without anyone there to help her. Not even Vidar would be beside her to provide a swift escape or unfaltering protection. He had personally trained her, and admitted she was a skilled combatant; but no matter how dexterous she was, she wouldn't be able to protect herself from an entire army completely on her own and without using her magic. Had she agreed to use one of the ancient celestial spells, he had no doubt she could incapacitate tens of assailants, yet she refused to disclose her magic abilities until the most necessary moment. He admired and understood her dedication to her friend, but still questioned it at times. It was as if she knew the dragon-slayer wouldn't let her put herself in such danger, as if she knew he would reenter her life at the most desperate and most determinate last moment.

Leo couldn't fight her. As much as he worried for her and wanted to protect her, he trusted her above all else. If she said she could handle herself, he would support her; and if she asked for his assistance, he could only agree to supply it.

"Very well," he finally conceded, "Just make sure you take care of yourself, Lucy. Don't hesitate to call me, or any other one of us, to help you. I doubt the Duke has failed to realize you took your mother's keys with you; and that also means the King must know, or at least suspect, you're a mage." He profoundly disliked mentioning that man to her, knowing how much he'd tormented Lucy after years of lascivious desires and advances, aware of the hurt he'd caused her by murdering her father and forcing her mother to become his slave, giving the older woman over twenty years of grief locked up inside her secretive heart. But he had to make sure she'd think rationally if she found herself in danger. The possibilities of the King and Duke knowing she was a stellar mage were high. Yet, even if they believed her to be a mage, they didn't know her true strength. If she wanted to keep her abilities a secret, it was much better that she summoned one of her spirits than using one of the ancient celestial spells. He would still prefer it if she used those against the armies hunting her, them being much more adequate to deal with the situation, but respected her decision to wait. However, he saw it as his duty to remind her of the choices she had, reminding her she didn't need to shy all of her magic away.

Leo let her approach him, and responded to her sudden hug full of appreciation and relief. "We are all here for you," he whispered, "And we will protect and stand by you… no matter what."

Lucy held onto him a little longer before releasing him and giving him a gentle smile. "Thanks, Loke," she said, "I'll keep that in mind." She replaced her cloak's hood over her head and readjusted the fabric around her body. She refused to make any further mention of the Duke, forcing the disturbing memories of his lustful eyes watching her sleep, of his oppressive fingers clinging onto her skin, of his hungry lips letting his insidious tongue slide suggestively over them. She shook her head, silently thanking Virgo as she spoke, driving those thoughts out of her mind and bringing her back into the present.

"Brother," Virgo said. She stood next to Vidar, and had a piece of clothing in her hands Leo hadn't seen on her before. She walked closer to the Lion spirit as she continued speaking. "Please wear this," she said, extending the dark cloth towards him, "I brought it from the Celestial Realm. It will help you look more like Princess."

He nodded and took the celestial cloak from her, putting it over himself seconds later. "I am ready, Lucy," he soberly stated.

"Right," she declared, turning to look at Virgo next. "Please, take care of him. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"There is no need for that, Princess," Virgo responded, "The Spirit King has allowed me to take him into the Celestial Realm and having one of our healers look at him until you are safe. He has conceded on breaking the rules and allowing a stranger into our world just this once to help you." She refrained from telling her that was the only way the horse would survive. The wound was deep, and the strain he had put on it while running away had only increased the damage. He needed attention, and the best available for that matter. Not wanting to preoccupy her master any more than she already was, Virgo chose to slightly bend the truth. The Spirit King had agreed for the horse to enter their world, but only after she had pleaded in behalf of her master for his life.

"Please, thank him for me. I owe him so much already," Lucy replied, and proceeded to kneel next to her friend. She petted his head softly, leaning down to give him an affectionate kiss. She felt him tremble to her touch. "Don't worry, I'll be fine," she murmured, her lips still pressing on his Byzantium hair, "Just concentrate on getting better." She incorporated, turning her attention back to Leo and Virgo. "All right," she began, "You know what to do."

"Understood, Princess," the female spirit stated, bowing slightly before she disappeared, taking Vidar with her.

"Whenever you are ready, Lucy," Leo informed.

She nodded, giving him one last look before she sprinted away from him heading south.

"Stay safe," Leo said as she watched her form get lost within the dark green trees. He exhaled one last time, bringing the cloak's dark hood over his head. He heard rustling to his left, and immediately set out running in the opposite direction. He couldn't get discovered just yet; he couldn't fail her. He had to admit her plan was simple and efficient, yet very risky: Divide and conquer. The armies looking for her had one major advantage against her, numbers; and all she had to do to double her chances of escape was lowering those numbers. Since she refused to use Acnologia's scaled cloak to conceal her magic aura, then she needed to multiple it. Leo's magic aura was close enough to her own to confuse the trackers sensing her out. If there were two auras similar to her own, the armies looking for her would have to follow both leads. The best scenario had the smaller number behind her while the worst had the larger, but either way the original number would have decreased; and that in itself already increased the possibility of her success.

Leo ran as fast as he could, constantly thinking of his bond with Lucy. The more in sync he was with her, the more his aura would resemble hers. He heard faint yells out in the distance. Smiling covertly under his hood, he pressed forward. Her plan had already worked; he just wished he had managed to capture the attention of the larger group. Lucy was smart and resourceful, but she couldn't fight an entire army on her own. He knew she would refrain from using magic, even to the last minute. She was that stubborn. But most of all, she had that much faith in her dragon-slayer friend. He didn't share that faith, though; he couldn't. If he sensed her distress reach a certain level, he wouldn't hesitate to summon himself again next to her and protect her despite her wishes. He wasn't going to jeopardize her life for a bond he had only felt one way. Lucy was devoted to her friend, but he wouldn't share that trust until he saw the same devotion coming from the dragon-slayer as well. He wouldn't surrender her to anyone less worthy.

* * *

Lucy ran as fast as her legs allowed. The Royal soldiers had found her rather quickly after leaving Leo. She was glad the Celestial Spirit had refused to let her summon him and had use his own magic force to enter her world. Having him out with her magic would've been much more draining for her, and her stamina was already beginning to falter. She had lost track of time and didn't know just how long she had been running, but the army behind her was still persistently pursuing her. They relentlessly trailed behind her; and if they kept chasing her at the same speed, they would soon catch up with her. She knew this had been a possibility, but had no other choice. She would have to stop and fight them soon, or all of her strength would completely leave her and she'd become an easy prey. She had to try, and give it her all; and if the situation required her magic, she would have to use it. She wasn't going to be taken prisoner, not without a fight; and she would never willfully surrender to that man. She would rather die before even granting the King a glance at the magic she protected, let alone a faint sniff of it; and she would order her spirits to destroy her body before letting the Duke touch her skin one more time. She wouldn't allow it, not even when she wouldn't be able to feel him on her any longer.

She needed a plan. Her best chances lay in choosing the right battlefield. She remembered this part of the woods. She wasn't too far away from Magnolia now, just a few days travel, but she couldn't endanger Fairy Tail. She had to remain in the forest and make sure not to raise any suspicion about the small city. She let a slight side grin come over her face as the memory of a fairly large waterfall close by surged in her mind. The location was perfect. As long as she remained beside the water's edge, she could maintain a single-front enemy attack; and being close to the body of water would allow her to summon Aquarius, the Water Bearer spirit and her late mother's most trusted spirit. The rapids would serve as a natural defense wall, and that was exactly what she needed. If some poor soul ended up falling into the water, the strong currents would drag him away from her and down the raging waterfall. She was almost there. She just needed to travel eastwards for a few more minutes, and the site would appear before her. She quickened her step; the soldiers behind her were fast approaching. She didn't have much time left. She pushed her body forward, a large gasp escaping her mouth when three large men intercepted her advance and forced her to stop abruptly.

"Where do you think you're going, darling?" the tall man to her right said. He was dressed in black armor encrusted with small metal spikes painted dark to match the bodysuit. Seven larger spikes of different lengths protruded from the shoulder blades, the longest in the middle while the others diminished in size as they moved away from it. The heavy red boots resounded as he shifted his weight, raising his red-gloved hand to remove the black and pointed helmet over his head. The soldier's dark hair swayed lightly with the breeze, revealing a pair of bright yellow eyes devoid of all emotion. They watched her ravenously, though, as if they were studying their prey while trying their best to hold back. The other men copied his actions seconds later, and two new sets of equally ill-motivated, rabid eyes fell on her. These were not regular soldiers; they were blood-fanged warriors. She could sense their rotten and deranged magic auras, and knew they were only the vanguard of the pack. They traveled in groups of twelve, which meant there were at least nine more behind them, swiftly crawling their way towards her, while the King's Royal army pursued her from the opposite direction. She was trapped.

"Inform the others," the same man commanded, turning to his right slightly yet retaining his gaze on her. A sickening howl erupted from the mouth of the man farthest away from her, echoing in their vicinity loudly. It sent shivers down her spine, and she tensed instinctively. She instantly realized she would have to kill them if she wanted to escape unharmed. The creatures before her were no longer men. She would never be able to negotiate her way around them, or knock them down unconscious. They would chase her even if it brought about their own destruction. Footsteps behind her alerted her and she adopted a fighting stance. It was too late; the other soldiers had caught up with her.

"Surround her, don't let her get away again!" the now familiar voice of the commanding officer in charge of the group trailing her ordered. "Good work, sold–"

The furious growl coming out of an enraged Sivridis-Kan warrior's maw silenced him. "She's ours," the same warrior stated authoritatively, turning his attention towards the newly arrived soldiers and away from her. He had the same sickening, unnatural voice every other Sivridis-Kan solider had. They shared the same voice, the same height, the same pair of eyes, the same dark hair, and she was sure, the same raw power and strength.

Lucy bit her lower lip. This was her window of opportunity. She had better chances of survival and escape fighting the regular troops than the fast approaching warriors. The three men before her had been distracted, but would soon return their attention back at her. It was now or never. She took a deep breath and got a hold of her Fleuve d'étoiles attached to her belt underneath her cloak. She released it, a single-strand jet of powerful water flowing out of it. She swiftly crouched down and spun graciously on her spot, knocking down every single man that stood around her. She quickly reincorporated again, taking no time to examine the circle of men on the ground. Her eyes turned upwards, and searched the flora around her. "Aha!" she let out. Her right hand whipped back and then lashed forward, her weapon's thong coiling around a large branch high above a few feet ahead of her. She swung her body, feet first, her left hand joining her right over the handle to give her leverage. She landed expertly on the ground, unhooking her whip as she dashed forward, not looking back once as she heard the angry yells of the soldiers behind ordering the rest to catch up to and subdue her.

* * *

Natsu continued his stealthy way in silence, Happy walking beside him with worried eyes. He was frowning, uncomfortable. Something was seriously bothering the dragon-slayer and his partner could easily tell. He stopped suddenly, a low growl escaping his mouth.

"Nat–" Happy tried to inquire.

The pink-haired mage crouched down and covered the Exceed's mouth. "Hush," he ordered gently. He raised his head, and sniffled the air a few times. "The air smells rancid, Happy," he finally explained in a low voice after another short silent moment. "It must be those altered soldiers Fairy Tail warned us about."

The cat nodded. "What are we going to do?" he asked, resting his left paw on the man's right knee.

Natsu was about to answer when a loud howl resounded around them, making the trees shake and causing a large band of birds to flee away in fright. He stood up immediately. That had been a signal, and it could only mean one thing… _Lucy._ He turned to find his partner again, his eyes glistening with concern. No words were necessary. Happy spread his wings, lifting himself up to eye level with Natsu, and stated, "Where to?"

"No, Happy, wait!" The desperate voice of the dragon-slayer stopped him. He flew closer towards him, and sat down on his forearm, worry still visible in his eyes. "What's wrong, Natsu?" he asked warily.

"I can sense her magic aura, but it's coming from the opposite side of where we heard that howl," he informed, making the blue cat clench tighter onto his skin. "That's not the only problem," he continued, after a short pause, "That other wavelength is not exactly hers. Something is off with it… It's as if it was trying to mimic Lucy's."

Happy observed him quietly, his own worry building up inside of him and forcing his heart to beat loudly. From what he distinguished in his friend's eyes, the man seemed to be struggling with himself. Deep down, he knew Lucy was in danger; and if he could realize that, even more so the mage before him. But they couldn't disregard the other magic presence distancing itself from them and that loud and ominous howl. The Sivridis-Kan meant trouble, but that didn't mean their trouble involved Lucy. He knew that just as well as Natsu; but the dragon-slayer's conflicted emotions had frozen him on his spot, fretting the chance that he had come too late. Happy needed to help him.

"We'll split up," the Exceed stated firmly, his gaze fixed on his partner's.

"Happy, I… I can't risk you," Natsu negotiated.

"Nonsense!" Happy yelled angrily. "We are partners, and I'll take care of myself," he continued, his voice still ringing with an authority he seldom used. He understood the situation was hard for the dragon-slayer. He had been yearning for the blond's presence for over three years, and soothing off his loss with a quick sniff of an old pair of clothes did not compare with the intoxicating scent of the real Lucy. She was near, and she was in trouble. The combination proved deadly for the overprotective and lonesome Farid dragon mate. He needed to make sure Natsu would make the right decision, thinking straight and not driven by his emotions. He knew the pink-haired mage no longer was the impulsive and reckless boy he used to be, but some vestiges of that child still remained in the mature man. It was part of his job and responsibility as his Exceed partner to keep him at bay, to give him a light nudge to help him recall what was most important.

"Natsu!" he urged again, "You need to concentrate."

The dragon-slayer shook his head, letting a relieved sigh leave his mouth in the process. He fixed his eyes on the blue cat with newfound determination, nodding once. His gaze was clear and focused, ready.

"Take your time," the cat stated once more, "Sniff everything closely, and then pick the side you think Lucy is most likely to be at. I'll follow the other lead and then find you." He paused for a moment, "You know her the best. Deep down, you know which way you should go, Natsu. Don't let the temporary feel of her possible presence distract you."

Natsu assented, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Happy was right. He concentrated and closed his mind from the outside world. He focused on his breathing first, moving onto his magic energy and life force next. The beating of his heart established a low but determinate rhythm. Each pumping elicited a small bright flame from within him. He moved back and out of his own mind, watching his body covered by a raging set of multi-colored flames zapped by lightning. The flames licked his body, spreading further out, feeling incomplete and searching, cravingly, for their incandescent fuel. They swayed in one sole, particular direction, making him smirk knowingly. He knew which way he needed to go. He would accept Happy's help and send him to inspect the other lead, just to exhaust all possibilities. The Exceed's mission was more of a precaution than anything else. He should be safe; and if flying high above in the sky and at top speed, he would be able to rejoin him easily.

Natsu explained his plan to his partner briefly, relaying only the most vital information, and issuing an unavoidable parental concern before allowing Happy to fly away. The blue cat had never left his side, except for the monthly visits he used to pay his parents. But they were living in a different time now. Danger surrounded them, and they both knew the King's armies were scattered around the forest. This was the first time Happy was endangering his life and Natsu wouldn't be there to protect him.

The blue cat smiled affectionately before setting off, telling him he would be all right and would be seeing him shortly; and Natsu watched him fly away and disappear within the clouds.

* * *

Lucy reached the waterfall shortly after a short run, stopping close to the edge and panting. She caught her breath as she waited. That was all she could do; those men would be joining her soon…

And they did.

To her surprise, the first attack wave was comprised of common-blooded soldiers. She maneuvered with dexterous experience, tossing the group of men into the raging white rapids behind her. Farther into the distance three pairs of emotionless yellow eyes watched her intently. The blood-fanged warriors were in charge of the group, directing the attack with a single twirl of their fingers. Wave after wave came after the first, the injured men either falling to their most-likely deaths into the river or hopefully suffering temporary blindness by a lash of her whip to their eyes.

The sun was starting to descend, ready to cede control to the bright night sky that was currently being illuminated by the Tikvah Alaula. She reasoned she must have been fending them off, or running away from them, for hours. Her breathing was harsh and erratic, and her right arm was burning, almost numb. Two stubborn tears left her eyes as she forced them shut, finally lowering her unmoving whip to her hip.

"Ready to surrender?" a Sivridis-Kan warrior asked mockingly from afar.

She snorted. "As if," she lowly let out in between the sounds of her fatigued panting. She didn't want it to come down to this, her last resort.

"You're exhausted; you can't fight anymore, girly," the warrior insisted with a corrupted smirk on his face that showed his pointed white teeth to her.

"I don't need to move a finger to defeat you," Lucy stated firmly, straightening up to look at the disgusting man in the eye. A proud smile appeared on her face, barely visible by the cloak's hood still over her head. "I've got something else that will do the work for me," she confidently let out. Her smile broadened at the sight of the shocked look in his face and the sound of his surprised gasp. "Just one hit…" she mumbled. Her bent arms tightened to her sides as she lifted her forearms, forming a forty-five degree angle with her body.

"Quick!" the now desperate order from the warrior commanded, "Whatever that is… Stop her!"

She took a deep breath, readying for the spell. "Oh gazer of the heavenly bodies…" she commenced, stopping abruptly as a new voice interrupted her. She froze completely. She knew that voice. Oh, how much she had missed it.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

* * *

Natsu ran as fast as he could, jumping over the several fallen tree trunks lying on the ground. It was obvious something had thrashed the forest; and that something was most likely comprised of a pretty extensive group of raging blood-fanged warriors. The land was devastated almost as far as his eyes could see, and the putrid smell in the air intensified the further he advanced. He was getting closer to the source of that disgusting smell. Suddenly, a faint familiar sensation hit him full force. He had been right, mixed with the overpowering stench of the Sivridis-Kan was the dazzling magic aura of his most treasured friend. That other presence had been a decoy, a distraction, and he mentally thanked his partner for forcing him to relax and think clearly. He needed to hurry; he could sense distress lingering in her precious soul.

It wasn't much longer before he heard the loud clinking of the warriors' boots. He would have to stop them first. They were surely reinforcements for whomever had found Lucy, and he needed to guarantee they would never reach their comrades to supply the aid requested. He smirked; these men, if he could even call them that, worked mechanically. Every step they took was calculated, but perfectly identical among all of them. That was the biggest disadvantage to having a raging army of mindless freaks… They could be astonishingly powerful, but every last one of them acted the same way; they were predictable. There was no spontaneity among them. Every blood-fanged warrior copied the actions of the soldier beside him; and thus, once he became familiar with their behavior, there would be no surprises. He would anticipate their every move. They could be deadly and merciless, but those traits would never be enough to defeat his individual determination, nor his many years of experienced fighting and magic training.

He could see them now. There were nine of them, and they traveled like a pack of desperate and hungry wolves. They moved in a seemingly disorganized manner across the terrain. Yet, it was everything but. Their movements were orchestrated and systematic, covering every inch of the space before them, making sure not to leave a single spot unscratched. They tore the obstacles in front of them, destroying the chances of a surprise air raid while guaranteeing their prey would not successfully hide from them within the leafy trees above them. They truly were a sight to be seen. He didn't question, not even for a second, the sort of terror those loud red boots caused whenever they approached a populated area. They were strong, snapping branches with the light tug of a hand, and killing animals with the stomp of a foot. He growled. So much unnecessary death, and it was all for nothing. An insatiable want swarmed in their bodies, a stupid, irrational, unquestioned want that would never be quenched. They were truly his father's minions, the perfectly cruel and obedient soldiers of a psychopathic and megalomaniac ruler.

He rushed forward, spreading his arms and allowing vibrant flames to engulf them. He was a mere few feet away from them, yet they hadn't even noticed him. They were too concentrated on moving forward and reaching their destination to sense a fast-approaching enemy behind them. Single-minded, one-tracked fighters, dangerous brutes, that's exactly what these soldiers were. He smirked again, readying for his attack. He slightly bent his back forward while lifting his arms a little more and dragging them behind him. He wasn't taking any chances. He needed one swift attack that would be powerful enough to destroy the Sivridis-Kan without detaining him for too long. Spiraling torrents of wild, lively fire extended out of his alit arms as he moved forward. They lashed on the floor powerfully and stretched out far and wide to the farthest blood-fanged warrior on each of his sides. "Dragon-Slayer Secret Arts," he began, invoking the destructive spell, "Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"

A massive explosion engulfed the advancing soldiers, sending their burning bodies up in the air and landing on the floor heavily. He followed his attack with a second immediately after, making sure he had hit all of his opponents. Natsu took a moment to assess his work. Every last body laid spread on the ground, inert. He closed his eyes and held his breath. He couldn't hear any heartbeats except his own, or any other murmur or grunt. Shattered armor surrounded him, its distinctive clinking sound finally silenced. He took a deep breath, the air instantly feeling purer. He repeated the test one last time, confirming his original findings. They were all dead. Or so he thought. He watched surprised as the bodies disintegrated before him, turning into black spores that flew up into the now darkening sky. There was no strong wind blowing, but the spores swayed through the sky and traveled away from him and towards an unknown destination.

"Dark magic," he whispered absentmindedly. He didn't like what he had just seen, but didn't have the time to investigate the matter further. He wondered why Fairy Tail hadn't told him anything about it, but perhaps the group didn't know about it. It seemed unlikely, yet not completely impossible. He sighed; he would deal with that later. All he currently knew was those soldiers were no longer a threat to him or Lucy, and that was all that mattered at the time. He took another deep breath, followed by a few sniffs of the no longer poisoned air. He could sense her closer now. He wasn't too far away. He smiled excitedly, incapable of withholding the impulsive emotion. He still needed to remain focused. She was in danger, and he would keep his promise. He would protect her.

With another strategic sniff, he dashed forward, following the scents of a large set of men and metal.

* * *

Happy surveyed the skies carefully, tracing the lead on the Lucy-like magic presence. It was strangely changing, never entirely constant. He knew Lucy; and that didn't seem like her at all. He descended a little when he identified a fast moving dark dot on the ground. Gajeel had told Natsu Lucy was using a black-scaled cloak. He watched it closely, and followed it before making his presence known. The figure seemed too tall to be Lucy. He knew she had only been fifteen when he last saw her, and that little adolescent girls grew up significantly during those crucially formative and developing years. He had watched Natsu grow and develop for the last three years, and he admitted he was no longer the somewhat scrawny boy he used to be in his early teens. His muscles had grown, he was taller, and his features more defined. His whole array of movements and behavior had changed. He accepted the fact that he would encounter a much more mature Lucy, a woman instead of a girl; but the height and overall demeanor of the figure below him resembled more that of a male than of any female.

The situation seemed suspicious, so he did the only thing he knew he could – catch the impostor off guard with a surprise attack aimed at knocking the stranger down. He dived down with dangerous intent, using the force of gravity to increase his speed and landing force. Approaching his target fast, he placed his paws in front of his face in a protective position, and pushed his back legs forward, curving his back slightly and lifting his tail as he landed powerfully over the unsuspecting runner, who tumbled onto the floor with a loud yelp.

"What in the name of the never aging Spirit King!" a deep and manly voice complained from underneath the dark hood that hid a stranger underneath.

That was definitely not Lucy's voice. "Who are you, and why are you trying to impersonate Lucy!" Happy interrogated seriously, trying to use the most intimidating tone he could muster.

The figure rolled to its side and incorporated, sitting on the ground. A graceful hand moved up to remove the hood and massage a distinctively male head.

Leo canvassed the area around him as he rubbed his temples. _Impersonate Lucy? _he wondered. He heard the same, pitched voice ask the question again, and distinguished a pair of furry blue legs approaching him hesitantly. He raised his head to find a furry, winged, and speaking blue cat before him. He only knew of one such creature; this was the dragon-slayer's partner.

"I am one of Lucy's Celestial Sprits. I am Leo the Lion," he decided to respond truthfully, hearing the cat gasp dramatically and ask worriedly if she was around moments later. He sighed. "Calm down!" he stated, "I'm assuming you are the dragon-slayer's partner?"

"I'm Lucy's friend," the cat responded swiftly, causing his eyes to momentarily widen in surprise. Of course the Exceed considered himself her friend, just like she considered him hers.

"Where is your partner?" he asked, still defensively.

Happy hesitated. "You don't look too friendly," he bluntly stated. "Why should I trust you, if you don't trust me?"

Leo sighed again, slightly relaxing. The Exceed had a point. "I was trying to catch the attention of some of the soldiers following Lucy," he finally admitted.

"Are they still following you?" the cat inquired. "I need to know so I can help Natsu," he added, letting him know he appreciated the confidence he had shown him with the exchange of information, both now knowing the other's purpose.

"Is he near?" Leo asked again.

Happy shook his head. "No, he went the other way. We each took a different lead," he answered, "But we both knew he was most likely following the real Lucy. We just had to make sure."

"I understand," the spirit replied. "If that is so, then Lucy is safe. Once she sees him, she won't hesitate to use her magic to protect herself." He didn't need to explain anything else. He stood up and replaced the hood over his head. "If you will excuse me," he said, "I need to keep those soldiers occupied."

Happy nodded, "Aye, sir! I'll go find Natsu and Lucy, then, and help them out!"

"Thanks," he added, giving him a light smile.

"See you later, cat spirit!" the Exceed chimed, fully using his friendly and carefree tone for the first time, as he lifted himself up in the air. Flying with full-speed again, he disappeared among the clouds, his eyes cautiously surveying the space below as he searched for his friends.

Leo watched the Exceed leave. Just as the cat turned into an indistinguishable blob, he heard rustling nearby. _Damn it! I need to hurry!_ he told himself, continuing his sprint down Fiore's forests with a lighter heart. The dragon-slayer had finally found her, now she would finally be protected.

* * *

Natsu pressed forward; he was so close. Yet he needed to be cautious. He could hear the lashing of what could be a whip and the painful screams of those it injured. The air's toxicity had risen, letting him know there was at least one blood-fanged warrior nearby. He slowed down. He could distinguish angered voices yelling and cursing. He tiptoed closer to a leafy bush, from where he could assess the situation better without exposing himself, at least for a short while. He needed to be quick. He knew Lucy had been fighting the Royal armies, so the many men he could smell didn't actually represent the accurate number of foes left standing. He needed to establish that visually before he could decide on which attack would work best given the situation. He purposely avoided her form, knowing he wouldn't be able to restrain a lingering stare, and observed the soldiers instead.

There were three Sivridis-Kan warriors directing the entire operation, over a dozen of men crying on the floor and covering their bloody faces, and close to fifty unharmed soldiers. They all wore the same uniform, so it was impossible to determine at mere sight which ones were mages and which ones belonged to the regular infantry. He fell back a little to think. Those three blood-fanged warriors needed to be dealt with first, but they were on the opposite side of his current location. He needed more time to come up with a working strategy, but realized he didn't have any more of it left as the derisive voice of a soldier uttered sickening words.

"Ready to surrender?"

That meant Lucy was tired. He had to act soon. He walked back into the bush, noticing no solider had moved from his original position. They were watching the hooded girl with discernible shock and surprise. He smiled, withholding a chuckle. Lucy would never surrender. He heard the drastic order to detain her next, and finally turned her way. She was whispering something. His eyes widened when he realized it was a magic spell. He couldn't let her expose herself in such a manner. Not yet. He burst out of his hiding spot, taking a deep breath before his commanding voice took a hold of the entire space. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" he bellowed, the words followed by a wild set of tumultuous flames erupting from his mouth. The yellow and orange flames formed a protective ring around Lucy, successfully keeping her attackers at bay. The spell had also caught a few men, who now lay on the ground immobile.

He moved quickly, staying outside of the ring of fire. Through a series of Fire Dragon's Fists, he made his way to the center of the battleground, standing right in front of her, the scorching flames lightly clinging onto his form. His right arm mutated back into its human form, and he turned towards the place the blood-fanged warriors had been standing before his attack. They had disappeared. He growled, pushing back the relentless soldiers. None of them seemed to be mages, which meant the three warriors he had temporarily misplaced were the only magic users and, thus, the only real threat. He needed to hurry and find them.

"Look out!" Lucy warned, his ears shaking and his heart pumping faster at the sound of her voice. He turned left and raised his arm to cover himself, but a strong kick made contact with his stomach powerfully and sent him flying away from the ring of flames. He picked himself up, lifting his head slightly and bringing a relaxed hand to wipe the blood dripping from his cut lower lip. The Royal army was moving towards him, standing in the way between him and his mate. Out into the distance he could see a Sivridis-Kan warrior penetrating his burning fire. He bent down on his knees and raised his arms to his sides, taking a deep breath as he prepared for his attack. Fire cascaded down his shoulders, all the way down his arms and hands, and onto the floor.

He dashed forward, invoking the spell, "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" The two violent streams of fire burned brightly, dancing in the air like a pair of leathery dragon wings, searing his enemies as they touched them and blowing them far away from the dragon-slayer like a gusty wind. He could hear their bodies cracking as they made contact with the ground behind him. He easily and rapidly dealt with the soldiers who had escaped his first attack, bringing them down as if they were but insignificant pests. His strength overwhelmingly overpowered theirs, making him immediately realize just how much more powerful the dragon blood coursing through his veins truly made him. It was a ghastly thing. He had mostly fought Igneel and Gajeel during his training, both equally adept to injure him; but these men had never stood a change against him. Dragons were truly the mightiest of creatures, and there was nothing that burned hotter than the flames of a fire dragon. It decimated his enemies in a matter of seconds, and with so much ease that it provoked the involuntary quaking of their limbs. He moved forward swiftly as he attacked; and in a flashing moment, he found himself standing before the warrior guarding his comrade inside the fire ring. He turned to look at the man slowly approaching the blond, his fiery gaze capturing the soldier's attention, who slightly turned his way.

"Don't touch her!" he roared commandingly. His heavy pants echoed in-between the sounds of the incandescent flames, his chest moving up and down as he tried to regain his breath.

"We don't take orders from you, stranger," the addressed blood-fanged warrior replied, as the one standing before him pulled out a magic sword made up of shadows and lashed it against him.

He bent back swiftly, his body forming an arch, and using his hands to hold his weight. With a strong push from his arms, he straightened up, resting on his knees before jumping up high, over the warrior's head. While still up in the air, he grabbed his helmet and pulled it off his head forcefully, bringing his enemy down to the ground brusquely. He tossed the broken headgear aside, glaring intently at the pair of vacant yellow eyes before him. The man tightened his grip on the shadow sword, swinging it as he approached him. A part of him wanted to truly test out just how resistant these soldiers were, but he knew he didn't have the time. He needed to finish this quickly. He flung his right hand back, engulfing it in brilliant yellow flames that turned white at intervals. "Dragon-Slayer Secret Arts," he began, pushing his arm forward as he completed the enchantment, "Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!" His hand morphed as it moved, turning into a dragon-like claw before he punched his opponent repeatedly, each hit blasting into an explosion, one after the other.

The defeated warrior fell down before him, his sword and body disappearing moments later as Natsu watched him with a serious look, breathing hard. His eyes turned towards the fire ring. A still hooded Lucy had just disposed of her assailant, his body dissolving into spores that drifted up into the air and joined his comrade's. He could hear her panting, freezing on his spot momentarily. With a trembling hand he extinguished his fire around her, causing her to gasp and turn his way. She froze as well.

* * *

When Lucy had first heard his voice her body stilled, and she stood paralyzed as she watched his fire spell burst out of his mouth. It was much more powerful than the first time she had seen it. The flames burned hotter, and the range of the attack was wider. It was breathtaking, the wild and rebellious, yet calming and controlled flames bewitching her immediately. She followed his swift form as he moved through the battleground before her. He was so fast it was hard to distinguish him clearly, barely identifiable by what seemed to her like hoards of defeated soldiers falling to his feet. He was so magnificent that she had almost forgotten the danger they were facing. She needed to help him. She turned left, searching for the three blood-fanged warriors among the other soldiers. She frowned as she struggled to locate them. She had to concentrate.

She had never done this during battle or without Vidar next to her, but she had to try; and she needed to do it fast. She closed her eyes, and breathed deeply, quickening through the first few steps. She instantly felt her own magic, but lost no time in exploring around her own magic aura and instead extended her search. There were only five magical presences in the area, hers, Natsu's, and three identical ones. Natsu's blazing soul called on her, but she fought the instinct to dwell on him. It was difficult to ignore him, though; his life energy seemed to be pulling her towards him, demanding that it was allowed to touch hers. She contracted her facial muscles, forcing herself to stir away from the smoldering and irresistible magic pull emanating from Natsu's entire being.

There! She had found two of them, but they were now too close to her dearest friend. Her eyes opened immediately, revealing her concerned emotions. "Look out!" she yelled at him, watching him block the upcoming attack relieved. Her body tensed again as he was sent flying away from her, realizing a second warrior had succeeded in hitting him with a powerful blow. Her lips pursed, her hand tightening around her celestial whip. _No more, _she told herself, _I won't let you touch him again… _

The water torrent spread out, and with a swift but strong movement of her hand, the celestial water crossed through the fire and grabbed onto the wrist of the warrior who had hit Natsu. She pulled back, dragging her prisoner face down through the ground and into the fire circle. The flames grew as the hostile presence passed through them, burning his black armor. The man tried to incorporate, but fell onto the hot ground again after another twirl of her whip. She took a second to watch him stand up again, waiting patiently for the right moment to act. When the man had pulled up, resting his hands on his knees, she dashed forward at fast speed. She let the jet stream extend further, and she released her foe. She looped it high above her, before she jumped up, making a back flip in the air and grabbing the thong firmly. She curled it around her enemy's neck as she descended, circling her arms with the whip and bringing her bent arms together. She pulled again, hearing the man release a choking gasp and watching his hands move up to his neck as he tried to release himself from her hold.

She took a few steps back, retracting the whip further before she twirled what was left of the length around her arms and hands one more time. She ran forward again, bending her body and compressing it into a small ball that flew in the air as it rotated around the blood-fanged warrior. She could hear and feel his struggle as she circled his body, his hands trying to pry the wet rope from his neck, his nails digging into his own skin, but layer after layer topped over his frustrated efforts. She felt his body relax before his knees gave in and he fell to the ground. She rolled on the ground as she landed, cushioning her fall, and turned towards him from her position on the floor to make sure the man was dead. In his stead, she found a small cloud of black spores lifting from the ground before they rose up into the air and disappeared.

She incorporated with a light jump, brushing the dirt off her cloak, and returned her attention to the battle outside the fire ring. A sound startled her to her left, turning to find a second warrior staring her down with the now familiar pair of wanton yellow eyes. The man started to approach her slowly, calculatedly, her own eyes scrutinizing him carefully.

She heard his voice again. "Don't touch her!" The demanding protectiveness in his voice made her heart beat rapidly in her chest. The warrior switched his full attention to the speaker, looking at him derisively as he answered.

The next moment, Natsu was dodging an attack from the remaining Sivridis-Kan member wielding a dark sword, and the armored soldier was rushing towards her. She took a deep breath, quickly replacing the celestial whip back in her belt inside her cloak. She waited for her attacker to get close enough, grabbing his arm with both her hands and using his momentum to flip him around, forcing him onto the ground on his back. The man grunted, lifting himself up and eying her once more before acting again.

He snorted, a sinister side smirk appearing on his dirty face. "You think you can fight us, girly?" he mockingly let out. "We are at least ten times stronger than you. We'll snap your neck like a twig!" he roared annoyed.

She returned his words with a knowing and proud grin. "Looks may be deceiving," she responded, "And didn't they teach you that you should never underestimate your opponent?"

The man growled again, "We'd kill you if the King hadn't expressly ordered to bring you back alive." His smirk grew, granting her a second glance at his sharp white teeth. "He didn't say we couldn't bruise you up a bit, though."

She took a side step, bending her knees slightly and repositioning her arms in front of her. "Come and get me, then," she playfully replied.

The blood-fanged warrior charged at her full-force, his upper body moving forward as he aimed for a powerful punch. She sidetracked, grabbing onto his shoulder and jumping in the air. The man turned around as she fell back down, her left elbow landing where his neck met his shoulder. It sank in, eliciting a painful groan from the injured soldier, who backed away from the attack still standing up. Without giving him a chance to recuperate, she approached him again with stealthy fast movements. She held his head with her hands as her elbows rested on his shoulders, imprisoning his dazed head tightly in between her arms, and brought him down as her right knee collided with his chest and then his face. She pushed him back immediately after, and lowered her arms.

She switched her bodyweight from one foot to the other twice, and then slid closer to him to attack again. She hit him powerfully with a slide up round kick in the face, and fell back immediately after the hit, watching her disoriented opponent move uncoordinatedly. She needed one last, swift attack. She took a deep breath, and moved closer. She bent her knees slightly, and then gave him her finishing touch, a jump spinning crescent kick that knocked him down onto the floor unconscious. His unmoving body collided with the ground loudly, and Lucy whispered to him as his body disintegrated into dark spores, "You may be powerful, but it is useless if you don't know how to use that power."

She felt the fire around her dissipate, startling her as she worried for her friend. She turned around to find him standing tall before her. Disheveled, dirty, bleeding, and staring at her with the same intense gaze she remembered. Her concerned look disappeared as she eyed him in silence, frozen in her place, her mouth only moving to smile gently at him. He was so handsome. He was a few inches taller, and more robust. His taut muscles, strained from the physical activity, glistened with sweat. He wore the same clothes he had always worn; the loose white pants and black vest with gold trimmings Virgo had made for him years ago. His clothes were torn and worn out, but the white-scaled scarf around his neck looked exactly the same. His unruly pink locks laid spread over his head wildly, like they had always done. His defined jaw curved his face pronouncedly, and his depthless onyx eyes shined emotionally back at her. His lips finally moved upwards, forming the wide and friendly grin that characterized him. Her eyes watered. She had missed him so much. "Natsu…" she finally let out, her voice just slightly over a whisper, as her trembling right hand moved up to wipe her tears away.

Natsu stared at her, petrified. The scene reminded him too much of the last time he had seen her. That night he kept reliving in his mind in which his arms had wrapped tightly around her cloaked form, looking deeply into her weeping eyes, kissing those tears away. She stood before him now, the scaled-cloak covering her body completely, only leaving her face out in the open. Her light brown eyes observed him vehemently, enlivened with overwhelming emotion. They sparkled through the crystalline liquid coming out of them, dazzling him as they had always done. Her wondrous smile graced her face seconds later, sending warm pulsations down his entire being. His lips curved upwards as he smiled at her entranced. He couldn't begin to explain to himself how he had managed to live away from her, but he was now convinced he would never leave her side again. His heartbeat increased dramatically when she opened her mouth to speak and whispered his name. He reveled in the sound, incapable of standing still any longer and finally finding the will to move towards her.

His left hand was over her right hand before she managed to clean her face, trapping her slim fingers and tangling them with his noticeably larger ones. His right hand cupped her left cheek, and he felt her lean into his touch instinctively. Their glistening gazes fixed on each other, their eyes barely even blinking. "Lucy," he said in a low voice, rubbing her cheek lightly with his thumb. Silence fell over them again for a short pause.

Lucy raised her shaking left arm in between their bodies, and with her trembling fingers contoured his face. They caressed his forehead, falling just over his open right eye next, tenderly brushing over his eyelashes, and then glided down his cheek and delineated his jaw. They hesitantly moved up, grazing his lips gently before running them down his nose. "Natsu," she finally ventured to say again, sliding both of her arms over his neck to bring him closer to her a moment later.

Natsu stilled as she touched him, letting short breaths in and out of his mouth. He slowly lowered the hand on her face to her neck, while the other played with her fingers with faint movements. Her touch felt like bliss, and the urge to hold her closer, to have her in his arms, surged within him. Just as he began to untangle their fingers and lower his right hand, she threw herself at him, encasing him in a tight embrace. His arms snaked around her waist, lifting her slightly from the ground as he tightened his arms around her and buried his nose in the crook of her neck. She had done the same, feeling the tip of her nose against his neck, tickling his scar. He breathed her in deeply, relishing her pure and glorious scent. "I've missed you so much," he let out, lifting his head, while loosening his hold a little and bringing her back to the ground.

She raised her head and watched him adoringly, his own eyes reflected on her shining ones and her arms still wrapped around him. Her hands slid back to his face and cupped his cheeks; and she stood on her tiptoes so she could see him straighter in the eye. "I've missed you, too," she told him. He squeezed her tighter in response once more, releasing a carefree and relieved laugh next. Her smile grew, letting her tears pour down her ecstatic face. Their knees buckled and they fell to the ground still in their embrace. He felt her tears touch and wet his bare chest, hearing and sensing her soft cries. He released his right hand from her waist, moving it to pull her head up. "Sh," he uttered to soothe her down, his other hand now joining the first in wiping her tears away. "It'll be all right. I'm not leaving you again."

Her arms moved upwards, and her fingers cleaned the tears he didn't know he had been shedding. "I know," she whispered softly, "I'm not leaving you, either."

They smiled at each other. They were finally together; and for a moment, nothing else seemed to matter.

* * *

_______**So... ****How was it**_**_? _****Please, don't forget to let me know what you all** **thought.  
**There you have it! Again, hope you find their reunion to be everything you wished for and more. I'm glad to share the Sivridis-Kan with you, and what the differences in magic and strength are between the different factions of the Royal Armies. There's more that meets the eye with the blood-fanged warriors, as you might have expected from their "vanishing" and turning into dark spores; and it's fun to write a Lucy who can kick some ass with that light body of hers. Martial arts are no joke, and my obsession with them crawled its way into the story. Lucy's mixing Aikido techniques with Wushu (kicks), and the elbow blow is Muay Thai. I love the idea of having a tiny, lithe person beat the hell out of a big, threatening opponent.

So, for chapter 17.1: "...and Their Flame-enlivened Repercussions (part 1), get ready to welcome back Nyoka, Astarot, and Iwan, as well as a another character we haven't seen for a while. Here's the preview:  
A loud explosion shook her awake. She had fallen asleep on the bar's counter after closing up again. She didn't have time to stretch her numb muscles, forcing herself to move towards the door, unlocking it, and stepping outside. The street was empty and quiet, but out into the distance, on top of the hill, the sight of the blazing Royal castle illuminated town. Cana scowled; something out of the ordinary had gone wrong, wrong enough to make King Astarot Dragneel completely lose control. Her eyes wandered around, but everyone had remained inside their houses. She remained outside, waiting. Her left hand made its way into her pants side pocket, pulling out of it a worn out paper. She unfolded the yellowed paper cautiously, staring intently at the picture of a young blond girl. It had been close to a year since she had last seen the stranger. If she had known who she really was back then, she would have tried to help her, to repay her kindness. She only hoped the girl was safe, far away from Vesta and the greedy hands of the King. Her fingers slid over the picture with a light touch as her eyes glimmered with worry. "Lucy," she whispered to herself, "What does the King want with you?"

So~ Any guesses as to what could have made King Astarot loose his temper?


	21. and Their Flame-Enlivened Repercussions1

Hello, everyone! I know, I know, it's been decades since I last posted (Way back in the prehistoric era). Thing is, I needed time to fix some life issues that really left me with zero time to write. So I apologize to have kept you waiting for over two months. I hope the next chapter will be ready way before August. I promise I'll try me best to make it so.  
Thanks a bunch for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows. I can't express enough how much those mean to me. Again, I'll answer your reviews after publishing. Guess keeping you waiting for another hour or so wasn't all that fair to you all...

_Fire King - _Thanks for the review, as always. Yes. Finally reunited, and now let's have some constant NaLu going on.  
_Kp - _Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like it. As for Cana, yeah, there's another entry for her here, but her "formal introduction," or her past, won't make it until a few chapters ahead. And all spelling and grammar issues - I proofread a bunch, and still always miss stuff. But I've gone through the chapter and corrected anything that was wrong. Thanks for pointing it out.  
_Will - _Thanks for the review. Well, you're partly right. While I won't disclose what the spores do, if they do anything at all, right away, Astarot will def. find out his soldiers were decimated. And you can bet he won't be happy.  
_Guests 3/25, 4/15 IndianPuppets, NaluxLovers, Beyondfire 00 - _Thank you all for your reviews and encouragement!  
_Jangalain - _Thanks for the review, and I am so, so sorry I couldn't get the chapter out in time for your bday! But this one will still go out to you, even if it's months later. Fighting scenes are so hard to write. They give me so much trouble, so I can def. relate. And since you're looking for revelations, then you'll love the next chapters. Like I've said, secrets need to be all in the open before Natsu and Lucy can go to war. Things between them need to be settled or their emotions would get them distracted and thus vulnerable. So, yeah, I hope you enjoy all that when it comes. Which is soon, as it is part of the "preparations" section of the story, so to speak.  
_Anonymous - _Thanks for the review, as always. I'm glad you liked the fighting and reunion scenes. And I would love to have my very own Natsu, too. Lovable character that he is! Ah, a Cana fan! Well, she does make an appearance in this chapter, but her formal introduction will come in one further down the line, so that's where you'll learn why she refused to join Fairy Tail when they came to recruit her, among other things. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting! There's more NaLu here, though.  
_Sylvas - _Thanks for your review! Im glad you like it, and I'm not offended whatsoever. I know my paragraphs are long, but I'm used to writing in the old-school style and I can't seem to convince myself that a sentence can be a paragraph. I think this chapter has more breaks than usual, so it might be easier to follow. As for the angst... well, yeah. Especially Natsu and Lucy's and Jellal and Erza's relationships. But that's why there's Gray and Juvia's and Gajeel and Levy's, though the latter develops later on in the story.  
_Waiting - _Nope, I am not dead. But I do need to solve life matters. Ergo the delay. That doesn't mean I'll stop writing the story, though, even if it takes longer to update than usual. But thanks for checking in.  
_Guest 5/18 - _Thanks for the review. And no worries, I understood perfectly. My French is very rusty, so I can relate to the problems of communicating in a foreign language we don't dominate. I'm glad you like the story, and hope you keep on reading.  
_Nalu ftw - _Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like it. Their reunion is one of my fav. I'm really happy with how that came out.

So, for this chapter... Again, I had to break it into two parts. For part 1, say hello to psycho Astarot, Iwan, and Nyoka. They're all coming back with a bang, particularly the first. There's more Happy and Loke time (and get ready to see Loke's serious face), and, of course, more NaLu.

One of my readers had a bday way back when... I'm sorry the chapter couldn't be out for your bday week, but the intention is what matters. On that note, the chapter goes out to you! Hope you like it.

Happy reading! ^.^

* * *

Summary: Get ready to get tossed into a world where people are all "bound" to each other through their past and their present, by who they are and by who they decide to be. Where fate and choice clash and a single decision can change the future. There is no such thing as coincidences in this world, but neither are we pawns of a prefixed destiny. Natsu and Lucy might have been destined to meet, but they _chose_ to keep their promises to each other. Born in a world plagued by death and governed by a tyrant, Natsu Dragneel held the power to restore Fiore to what it once was. When he met Lucy Heartfilia, he promised to always protect her. However, before embarking on the journey to complete his training, he made a decision in order to keep his promise to his dearest friend. A decision that would change everything... Performing a Magic Binding...

* * *

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. The plot, and the added bunch of psychopaths, the nice little people here and there, and awesome Vidar (and by consequence all wild forest horses) are mine.

* * *

"The Fire that Binds Us"

Chapter 17: …and Their Flame-Enlivened Repercussions (part 1)

Happy flew over the Fiorian sky swiftly. He had found his way back to where he had parted with Natsu easily, and was now searching the forest below for any signs of either of his two friends. He truly doubted he'd found Lucy before Natsu did; and he smiled when he saw the faint sight of the dragon-slayer's recognizable flames way ahead into the distance, the sight confirming his thoughts. Natsu had definitely found Lucy.

He hurried his pace, but some time during his travel had to slow down. The fire had completely dissipated, and he now needed to be much more careful. He knew the general direction in which he needed to travel, but had to canvas the area in much more detail to guarantee he wouldn't miss them.

After a few more minutes of flying, he found a stream; but what alerted him were the unconscious and bruised bodies floating in the water. The smile resurfaced, knowing he now only had to travel upriver to meet with his friends. The number of bodies also told him Lucy and Natsu had had the upper hand in their fight. The floating and unmoving soldiers were too large a number to equate to a victory on their side. He increased his speed as he followed the stream, arriving to what had been a battlefield shortly after. Another group of charcoaled and unmoving soldiers lay spread on the ground, and in between them and the raging water rapids stood Lucy and Natsu, locked in a yearning and heartfelt embrace.

He descended quietly, and landed without making a sound. He kept his distance, observing them with soft eyes while giving them the private moment they needed with each other. He watched them inquiringly. He had always known the two of them the best when they were apart from one another. At first sight, both Natsu and Lucy seemed complete on their own; but one glance at them together shattered those early conjectures. Neither of them was a whole without the other. He was not complete without her, and she was not complete without him. They only became one complete whole together. Happy didn't need to hear it from Natsu, he was sure they were counterparts that made up a Farid dragon pair.

The Exceed sighed, realizing that he would have to make his presence known soon. He couldn't wait for them to snap out of their bewitched state on their own. He couldn't risk their temporary victory and compromise their current position. They would have to leave soon and return to Magnolia as soon as possible. Besides, _he_ also wanted to have some of the blond's attention. After all, he had missed her, too. The idea uncomforted him a little, but he had no other choice. He would have to break the spell they had on each other himself, since neither of them seemed remotely attuned with the reality currently surrounding them. Natsu hadn't even noticed his scent; and that was alarming enough.

He understood their behavior was sort of justified. The trance that captured dragon mates was very potent. The pair lost sight of everything else except for their mate; and that was why the situation was so dangerous. He knew Natsu would never start the Recognition test with Lucy now that he was an adult and knew what was at stake, but their longing for each other had overwhelmed her senses as much as his heightened ones. His friends were at their most vulnerable now, and he wouldn't put their safety at risk. He had already seen Natsu almost die because of the boy's rash actions six years ago, which had led to the pronounced scar on his neck.

He approached them cautiously, using a soft voice first and increasing his tone as he continued. "Is it okay if I interrupt you now?" he asked with slight hesitation.

He watched them move, slowly pulling away from each other. Lucy cleaned her teary face as she smiled and let a small laugh leave her mouth. Meanwhile, Natsu momentarily turned to look at him before returning his attention to the blond, incapable of resisting smiling lovingly at her when she extended her arms and invited the little blue cat onto her lap.

Happy left all caution aside when she offered her embrace and rushed towards her, getting onto her lap with a little, yet agile, jump. "Lucy!" he yelled excitedly as he went, burying his head in her midsection while purring and his paws held onto her cloak.

She giggled, encasing the furry creature with one arm. She petted and scratched his little head, reciprocating the cat's affectionate gestures. "I've missed you a lot, Happy," she said; and the cat lifted his head to find her eyes.

"I've missed you, too, Lucy," he responded with now watering eyes.

She smiled again, lowering her hand to his face to wipe the tears away. "You look just as I remember you," she continued. "Though your fur seems a little bit darker."

Happy blushed, fidgeting over her legs and bringing his paw to scratch his side nervously. "Ah, that's…" he tried to explain. "That's the, mmm…"

"It's normal for Exceeds," Natsu quickly supplied, regaining the blond's attention. "It just means he's all grown up." Happy brought his head back to look at him from below, and he chuckled as he brought his left hand to the cat's head and patted it twice. "Right, buddy?"

"Right," Happy replied with a little nod, gaining a giggle from Lucy, who gave him another smile before adding, "It suits you."

"A-Ay-Aye," he stuttered out, embarrassed, earning him more laughs from the two mages.

Natsu suddenly froze, moving his head to his right and inhaling deeply. "What's wrong?" he heard the cat ask almost immediately. Returning his attention to them again, "We need to go. Someone's coming," he announced.

Lucy nodded, grabbing Happy in her hands before standing up. She readjusted the cloak around her once the cat had activated his Aera magic and was up in the air next to her. When she finished, she looked at Natsu. "The King's armies have trackers that can sense magic auras," she explained. "That's how they found me." She paused for a moment, "They seem to only know mine, though. Now that you've found me I can use the cloak to hide it, just like my scent and presence." Her cheeks reddened as she spoke the last part, averting her gaze from his.

Natsu walked towards her, cupping her face once he was next to her. He stared into her eyes, lingering his speech. She had just confessed she had been exposing herself for his sake, putting herself at risk to make sure he'd find her faster. "We need to get you to Magnolia," he finally said. "Use Acnologia's scales to vanish. I won't get you out of my sight, I promise."

She assented; and he then watched her close her eyes and concentrate for a brief moment. When she reopened them, he couldn't sense her magic, smell her scent, or notice her presence. He stared at her bright brown orbs again before stating, "Good. Now, let's get moving."

"I know the way," she whispered, pulling her hand out of the cloak and finding his.

"Wait," he interjected, "I need to get rid of these bodies first." He took a step back. "Happy, help me get them into the river."

"Aye, sir!" the cat replied, flying towards the dead soldiers, and hearing his partner add, "We need to be quick."

Lucy searched within her cloak and pulled two of her celestial keys out. "I'll help out," she stated, right before invoking her spirits. "Gate of the Sea-Goat, gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee, Capricorn, Taurus!"

The anthropomorphic white goat and bull made their appearance, bowing slightly as they greeted their master. "Miss Lucy, what may I do for you?" Capricorn asked as he straightened up.

"Could you help us clean up the mess?" she answered, the two spirits quickly agreeing. They proceeded to lift the corpses off the ground, and mimicked Natsu's actions, tossing them into the white rapids and letting the water take their bodies downriver. She wanted to help, but a swift, reprimanding look from the dragon-slayer prevented her from doing so. They both knew she ran the risk of misplacing her cloak and revealing her location. Sighing, she moved out of their way to let them work more expediently.

Natsu watched her as she summoned her spirits. He'd always been fascinated by and curious about her magic. He knew she had several keys, but, throughout the years, he had only met Leo and Virgo. He had definitely never seen the two male spirits she had just called upon. The Sea-Goat spirit dressed in formal attire, while the muscular bull-man barely wore anything. He'd have to wait for introductions after they finished cleaning up, though. He was about to return his full attention to the dead soldiers when he distinguished a certain glint in Lucy's eyes. Realizing what she was intending to do, he held his gaze on hers for a moment. She hadn't change one bit; she still couldn't resist the need to help everyone around her. He averted his gaze to make sure she didn't see the warm smile creeping up his face, and continued his task.

It didn't take too long to dispose of the bodies, and he kept his senses on alert to make sure there weren't any threats around. Now that Lucy had completely hidden herself, the King's armies would have a much more difficult time trying to locate her; and it would become impossible once they reached Magnolia. He'd make sure to ask Fairy Tail for a room for her on the lowest level possible, where she didn't have to worry about her compromising their location, as he knew she would.

Once done, Lucy introduced Natsu and Happy to the two spirits, who already knew about him. Before returning to the Celestial Realm, Capricorn told Lucy Leo was still in her world fulfilling his task and had managed to capture the attention of a rather large group of mage soldiers. She inquired about Vidar's wellbeing, and the Goat sprit assured her the horse was in a stable condition and slowly recuperating.

When the two spirits disappeared, the three began their walk to Magnolia. The city wasn't too far away, just barely a day or two of travel. Along the way, Happy informed them of his meeting with Leo as well, and how he had placated some of his worries by sharing Natsu had been following her lead. The two mages walked side by side, while the Exceed rested on Natsu's right shoulder. The dragon-slayer's body touched hers gently as they moved, his fingers lingering on the cloak around her. He wanted to hold her, to feel her next to him. Lucy noticed his intentions; and the next time his hand brushed her form, he found her waiting hand instead. They smiled as he laced their fingers together, keeping their eyes on the invisible green path before them.

They traveled through the deep forest with ease. Lucy knew most of the forests in Fiore, since they had been her preferred hiding spot. Knowing Fairy Tail was located in Magnolia, she had particularly familiarized herself with those surrounding the city. They spoke fluidly throughout their journey, sharing their experiences during the time they had spent apart with each other. They, however, avoided certain topics, knowing they needed privacy to discuss them. There were painful secrets Lucy needed to surrender to Natsu, but she had to wait until they were under Fairy Tail's roof to disclose them. They needed the safety the renegade army's headquarters provided, where they could focus exclusively on the other, without having to guard their words or be constantly aware of the outside world.

* * *

Loke had been running for too many hours to keep count. After he had left the blue cat, he'd kept moving farther and farther away. He couldn't feel any distress from Lucy, so he knew the dragon-slayer had found her in time to protect her. He was currently hiding inside a deep and dark cavern, smirking in the darkness at the mage army that had followed him inside. He had been aching to release his powers on the men persecuting his master for months—years if he counted the times he had wanted to self-invoke and give the lecherous Duke a piece of his mind. That disgusting creature made the magic sparkles in his wraith combust, and the King's armies would suffer the consequences of his frustrated anger. Lucy would probably disapprove of what he was about to do and chastise him later for his actions, but he couldn't bring himself to care. She was safe, and wouldn't need to hide her magic now that the dragon-slayer had returned.

He didn't need to be cautious anymore. He no longer _cared_ to be cautious any longer. He was tired of it; and he was ready to make a statement. It was time he introduced himself and his master to the King. It was time he knew what he and his depraved ally were about to face. Time to make the first move and make them quiver in anger and fear of the unknown.

His smirk grew dangerously as his left hand moved to graze the gold ring in his right fist. His squinted eyes glared menacingly at the last unsuspecting soldier just entering the large cave. He resisted a chuckle as he took a silent deep breath. He crossed his left arm over his chest, his hand resting on his bent right arm. He lowered his head, invoking his spell as his ring began to shine brightly, "Regulus, grant me your strength. Lion Brilliance!" The entire cavern was immediately illuminated by the Lion spirit's light attack, blinding its foes before turning them all to dust in a matter of seconds.

Loke watched the light-yellow sparkles suspended in the air. They floated sluggishly within the once dark cave, dissipating slowly around the area. _This is my gift to you, Astarot, _he thought as he lowered his hands back to his sides. _And my promise to my master. _

He sighed, giving one last look at the cave and the fading dust a light breeze was now carrying outside. He had accomplished his mission. Lucy was safe and probably heading to Magnolia to meet her brother. The time for waiting was over; and the time for action had finally come. "You better be ready," he whispered to the wind as he disappeared back into his own world, "because we're coming."

* * *

Iwan had been sitting in the hall room of his castle for a short while when Mahli entered the room announcing the expected arrival of five guests. He waved his hand slightly to dismiss him, and waited until the redhead had left and closed the door to speak. The five men before him included the three spies currently assigned to following his son. No one in the castle knew of the secret work these men did for him, and he preferred it that way. He didn't always have all five men wasting their efforts on the useless child Aikairi had mothered, and instead used their talents on other tasks. They were loyal employees who had worked for him for many years, and he trusted them more than he did anyone else around him.

"Lord Dreyar," a short, black-haired man stated, "we have the usual report on your son's activities."

He nodded, silently asking him to continue. The man had a shrilly voice that upset his ears, so he always urged him to give his report quickly. The man didn't say anything he didn't already know. Laxus lived idly on that good-for-nothing port town. He had those three mage bodyguards near him at all times, and the group did menial work for the townsfolk to earn their living. He assumed the blond had managed to buy the house he currently resided in with money from his grandfather, but didn't really care enough to make sure.

He listened to the monotonous report, paying little attention, and straightened up against his chair when the short man finished talking and stepped back to stand next to the two other men he had sent to Hargeon this time around. He had been ready to dismiss them and deal with the more pressing matter the two remaining men still needed to discuss with him, but one of the other spies spoke again.

"I'm sorry, Sire," an ashy blond, middle-aged man said as he stepped forward. "There was one incident out of the ordinary. My partner thinks it is not worth mentioning, but I disagree."

Iwan stared at him for a moment with curious eyes before allowing him to continue. "Go on," he ordered, "perhaps it is worthy of my attention."

The man nodded. "A few days ago, Laxus met a strange man at the town's tavern. The stranger was clearly a foreigner, but what really surprised me was the fact that he seemed to know Laxus somehow. Again, my partner disagrees, and I might be mistaken. I followed the man after he left the bar, and he didn't do anything suspicious. We never saw him again."

"How did my son react to this man?" he inquired, raising his left hand up to his face to let his index finger curl around his black beard.

"I couldn't say exactly. At some point, I think I saw him smile, but I cannot vouch for that. But the pink-haired stranger seemed to interest him in some way," came the man's reply.

He startled in his chair, his eyes widening. "Pink hair, you said?"

The spy assented again, confirming his previous statement. "Yes, Sire. Of that, we are absolutely sure."

Iwan growled. It wasn't such a rare hair color. Several people in Fiore had pink hair, even if it wasn't a common physical trait. "And you are positive this man never contacted my son again, correct?"

"Yes, Sire. He probably left Hargeon that night. He seemed to be a traveler of some sorts, and only stopping by," the man responded.

He frowned, squinting his eyes and fixing them at the three men in charge of spying on his son. He couldn't take any chances; he wouldn't risk the one golden opportunity to capture Lucy because of some pink-haired ghost haunting his dreams. He had seen the certainty and anger in Isamu's eyes as he warned him about this presumed fire mage. His former employee hadn't been lying. He was sure this person existed, and Iwan would not ruin the one chance he would surely get to get his hands on his brother's daughter for not being careful now.

"I want you to head back to Hargeon and keep an eye on Laxus. From now on, you'll be stationed there permanently, and only one of you will return here to keep me updated," he announced. "If you see this pink-haired man again, notify me immediately. If there is anything that seems suspicious or out of the ordinary, investigate it. I don't care if you expose yourselves. I'm sure that brat knows you've been following him, just make sure nothing, and I do mean _nothing_, escapes your eyes. Understood?"

"Yes, Sire!" the three addressed men replied loudly, bowing slightly.

"You are excused," Iwan told them, and watched them disappear through the wood door before placing his eyes on the two men to his left. "Step forward," he then commanded, waiting until they were at arm's length to speak again. "What about the little task I assigned to you?"

"We have some information my Duke will find _very_ interesting," the closest man to him replied. The violet in his eyes seemed to swirl with bitter amusement, as if sensing spilling blood was to come.

"So, I was right to suspect him, correct?" he continued.

The men nodded as they spoke, "Yes, Sire;" and he grinned as he listened to his spies report their findings. He wasn't surprised Astarot had taken such an action, but he would have to teach that treacherous scoundrel, Mahli, a lesson. He couldn't kill the bastard, since he needed him and his uncanny sword skills for the day his niece returned to fetch her grandfather, but resisted strong impulses to do so. If Mahli didn't want to work for him voluntarily, he would have to force him to do his job. The redhead should've thought twice before agreeing to betray him.

Iwan dismissed the two spies, ordering them to continue trailing the swordsman. He decided he would deal with him the following morning to keep the five men's anonymity. He smirked deviously; he knew exactly how he was going to punish the insubordinate and insolate soldier. Mahli seemed to admire his Shikigami dolls. It was time he felt their sharpness firsthand. That should be enough to remind him what his place really was. But just to be certain, he'd be giving him one of them to keep as a souvenir. One that will be buried deep within his skin—permanently.

* * *

"Sire!" Nyoka yelled out, limping his way down the throne room. "Sire!"

Astarot turned towards the large wooden doors with a displeased scowl. "What is it now, Nyoka?" he asked, annoyance coating his every word. A suspended body dangled from his left hand. "Can't you see I am occupied?" Muffled whimpers could be heard from the prisoner's lips that had been sewn together. His bleeding and nail-less feet swung from side to side, urgently tying to find solid ground. His hands clenched forcefully, and desperately, on the King's unyielding one.

"I apologize, my Liege, but the situation rather requires your attention," the hunchback responded.

"Well…" Astarot complained, his eyes fixed intently on his servant, glowering at him with unhidden disdain.

"Our trackers finally located the young Heartfilia. Finally, after a year of searching, we've managed to find her," he informed.

"_And_?" the King demanded again. "What seems to be the problem then?"

"She…" The elderly man hesitated, grounding his teeth and seemingly incapable of stopping his hands' awkward movements. "We can't seem to get in touch with the group who went after her."

"What do you mean?" Astarot insisted, his anger quickly escalating and his fist tightening around the man trapped in his gripping hold, whose face had begun to turn a deep purple.

"I've sent a pack of blood-fanged warriors that happened to be nearby to meet them, but they reported the soldiers were all dead when they found them."

Nyoka's words echoed in the suddenly and eerily quiet room. The air seemed to thicken and become sticky, making it hard to breath. The temperature increased dramatically, forcing desperate muted cries from the now alit man in the King's hold. Nyoka stepped back, raising his left hand to shield himself from the ravenous flames. He couldn't help but tremble and cower in fear as the King's angered roar thundered around him.

Astarot's face contorted into a sickly grimace and his hand closed ferociously around his prisoner, breaking his neck in an instant. He released the charcoaled body with a strong push, and it hit the floor loudly, a cracking sound echoing in the silent room as the man's bones broke on impact due to the blow's force. The insatiable flames spread to the red carpet leading to the throne, devouring the material rapidly.

The livid King stood before his shaking servant. Behind him, and completely surrounded by the towering flames around it, was his iron dragon throne. The dragon's head burned, turning the heated fangs and eyes a bright red. Astarot roared furiously as the savage flames around his body grew taller and wider.

"What else!" he demanded outraged, the pointed ends of his flames leaning forward towards their target. "I know there's more! Speak!"

Nyoka hesitantly lowered his arm, walking backwards again to put some distance between himself and the King. He had no choice but to speak, yet knew his words would only anger the man further. "We don't know what type of magic was used against them," he stuttered back in a low voice. He silently thanked the King's heightened senses, since he couldn't bring himself to speak louder or with an unshaken voice. "The bodies were tossed into the river and the water destroyed all evidence. Whoever attacked our armies, annihilated a whole squadron of infantry soldiers and a dozen Sivridis-Kan warriors." He paused, flinching at the sight of the Dragneel before him. The King's dark pupils had dilated, shining vigorously thanks to the rabid red flames burning within them. His fire had singed the edges of his clothes, and his chiseled body had paled due to the strain of his tensed muscles. He had never seen Astarot so angry before; the man was about to loose all self control. The fire had spread throughout the room. The metal of his throne had melted down, and the scalding liquid was cascading down the royal platform, streaming through the stone crevices on the floor.

"_Finish_!" the King roared at him, startling him and making his trembling limbs to almost go limp. "Finish your report, Nyoka!"

"There…" he stuttered again. "There was a-another incident, not that far aw-away… The witness and only survivor said the mage they'd been following, who they thought was the girl, used li-li-light mag-magic. The attack disintegrated every solider…" He stopped, needing to find enough courage to look at the infuriated mage to whisper the most damaging news. He gulped. "Th-the mage… He… He wasn't really a mage… He…"

"_Out with it!_" Astarot bellowed. The flames around him had grown and transformed into a fire sphere that completely surrounded him.

"He was the Lion Celestial Spirit!" Nyoka blurted out. "The girl is a stellar mage!" He fell to the floor as his legs failed him. He heard the King's wild roar in response to his confession, and quickly formed a tight ball with his body, covering his head with his arms and his cloak.

Astarot reached his limit, screaming in overwhelming and all-consuming ire. He released a powerful wave of his magic, and in an instant the fire sphere around him burst out, expanding all over the throne room. The stained-glass windows shattered into an infinitude of unrecognizable pieces, the roof concaved before falling down, and the walls blasted to shreds—the loud explosion destroying the entire room instantly.

Nyoka breathed heavily as his teeth chattered, his entire body shaking uncontrollably. He heard the King walk towards him in slow, dangerous steps. He raised his head reluctantly, his eyes shooting up to meet flame-enlivened ones.

"I'm paying a visit to our special guest," he heard him say in a deceivingly calmed voice. "He better give me some answers."

"Ye-ye-yes, Sire!" he managed to let out, following Astarot's moving form as it passed beside him. He let the troubled breath he had been holding out, incapable of controlling his panting as he tried to settle his shaking nerves.

"And, Nyoka?" the King's voice echoed again, "I want my throne room rebuilt _exactly_ as I designed it. Make sure it is done expediently."

"Yes, Sire!" came the jittery response.

Nyoka remained in his position until he couldn't hear the King's faint steps anymore. He incorporated slowly, his body still shaking. He knew why Astarot was beyond enraged. They had been careless. In their excitement to have found the Bearer and disposed of the Protector, they had overlooked Layla Heartfilia's cunning. The woman had taught her daughter magic behind Iwan's back. She had managed to turn her daughter into a mage despite the Duke's paranoid observance of the girl. Lucy Heartfilia was a stellar mage; and that meant she wasn't helpless, that she could fight back.

When they had realized the girl was the Bearer, they had assumed Iwan had succeeded in his task of keeping her away from all forms of magic. But they should have doubted the man's reassurances. He was an incompetent fool. Iwan had _always_ been an incompetent fool; and Nyoka had always despised him. All this time they had been planning their strategy around the idea that the girl was defenseless, merely carrying the Tikvah Alaula's magic, thinking she had only been lucky or had had some assistance from her grandfather. But they had been wrong, and an entire year had gone to waste for their misconceptions.

He growled, his own annoyance building, as he limped slowly towards the dungeons, his limbs still shaking and his heart beating franticly. Lucy Heartfilia was not just any ordinary mage; she was a powerful one. The girl had the power to summon a spirit and keep it in their world for days. Not only that, the Celestial Spirit had enough raw power to completely decimate a mage division of over fifty mages. Granted, not overwhelmingly strong mages, but mages nonetheless. The spirit had also fooled their trackers, so it had to have a very similar magic aura to its master. Lucy Heartfilia was not a target waiting to be captured; she was the leader of a skilled guerilla that commanded powerful and diverse types of magic. She had the magic of the stars at her disposal, of the heavenly bodies.

Nyoka's fists tightened underneath his cloak, his sickly nails chipping as they dug into his palm. Heavenly magic… He despised that form of magic above all others. The mere mention of it had him churning on the inside. He gritted his teeth, his own anger rising significantly. Their plans would have to change. Acquiring the Bearer would be much more troublesome now, and they had lost over a year worth of planning due to their careless mistake. He couldn't blame Astarot for his anger. That good-for-nothing Duke had failed _yet again_ at keeping his end of the bargain.

"That imbecile!" he complained aloud. He still couldn't understand why the King had kept Iwan alive all these years. He couldn't wait to see the day when Astarot would finally turn against this so-called (and useless) ally and destroy him before his pleasing eyes. He hoped the King would torture him brutally and take several days in executing his sentence. He wanted to see Iwan crying, broken, pleading for the King to end his pathetic existence.

Iwan had promised support he had never fully delivered when Astarot first attacked Fiore. Yet, Astarot had helped him acquire everything he had always desired—with Nyoka's own help, of course. Just one well-prepared spell of his poison magic had rendered the legendary powerful Saint Wizard Makarov Dreyar incapable of moving one finger. But Iwan had never fulfilled his promises to destroy the Royal Mage Army. Instead, that pestilent Fairy army was still very much active and causing trouble for them. Iwan Dreyar had only proven to be a weakness instead of an asset. He had been lucky Astarot enjoyed some of his irksome and paranoid tirades or he would've been dead a long time ago.

"That pissant imbecile!" Nyoka let out again, gritting his rotten teeth harder. They had lost over a year of valuable time, and they weren't going to get it back.

He grunted some more as he made his way down the dungeons' stairs to the seventh sublevel. _She better not be able to use the ancient celestial spells_, he told himself, _or I'll have to kill her myself…. I've invested too much in this to watch it all get destroyed. _He pushed the wooden door and stepped into his dark chambers. He would have to wait until Astarot returned with some answers. He couldn't put their efforts in jeopardy. They could always wait until the next reincarnation… He growled again. _No_. They had worked too hard to make sure they'd own the Tikvah Alaula's power now. No, they couldn't wait.

His lips curved upwards moments later, forming a sickening smirk, as an eerie chuckle left his mouth. He just had to found a way to poison the girl's Celestial magic without it hindering the star's magic. Yes, infect that nauseating, sparkling magic—taint it—with his own dark magic. The smirk grew. How he loved destroying heavenly things, putrefy them. The rancid smell of the girl's rotting magic would only arouse Astarot's senses all the more, making his already salivating mouth crave the untouched star's magic within her with and even more ravenous desire. Yes. Oh, how he couldn't wait to have her in his reach! He would be ready for her. He would make sure to compensate for this year's loses.

* * *

A loud explosion shook her awake. She had once again fallen asleep on the bar's counter after closing up. She didn't have time to stretch her numb muscles, forcing herself to move towards the door, unlocking it, and stepping outside. The street was empty and quiet, but out into the distance, on top of the hill, the sight of the blazing Royal castle illuminated town. Cana scowled; something out of the ordinary had gone wrong, wrong enough to make King Astarot Dragneel completely lose control.

Her eyes wandered around, but everyone had remained inside their houses. She lingered outside, waiting for any sing of movement. Her left hand made its way into her pants' side pocket, pulling out of it a worn-out paper. She unfolded the yellowed paper cautiously, staring intently at the picture of a young blond girl. It had been close to a year since she had last seen the stranger. If she had known who she really was back then, she would have tried to help her, to repay her kindness. Cana only hoped the girl was safe, far away from Vesta and the greedy hands of the King. Her fingers slid over the picture with feather-light strokes as her eyes glimmered with worry. "Lucy," she whispered to herself, "what does the King want with you?"

Marching sounds to her left alerted her, and she stepped back into the building behind her hastily. How long had she been outside staring at that picture? She shook her head. It didn't matter now. Those were the distinct sounds of the Sivridis-Kan. She knew it well. Everyone in Vesta feared the merciless warriors. They only sought to destroy, maim, kill… Not three months ago, one of their packs had stomped through the city's only park on their way back into headquarters. It was the middle of the day and the playground was crowded with children. The soldiers had marched right through it, thrashing the entire place.

Vesta had been in morning for over a month. The soldiers had killed over twenty children and six adults. Their small bodies were found bruised and battered in the mud, imprints of those metallic boots all over their skin. She had volunteered to help clean the park and identify the bodies. She didn't have any children of her own, but knew most of them, and the scene was too gruesome to let any parents see their own children in such a state. The sight of the absolutely broken parents receiving their children's bodies wrapped up in white blankets from her shaking and bloodied hands had finished shattering her heart. She still had nightmares that tortured her with the images of what she had seen that day. She hated those monsters, but knew she couldn't do anything to stop them.

Cana hurried back inside the bar and bent down, almost closing the door but leaving a small gap for her to see what was happening outside.

An army of the red-metal-booted soldiers soon made themselves visible, and she heard the loud sounds of a blood-fanged warrior knocking on the house in front of the bar she worked at. He yelled, demanding that the door be opened. It wasn't much longer before she heard the door unlocking and a short, middle-aged man wrapped in a shawl step outside. He was one of the best-known carpenters in Vesta, and had three children and a pregnant wife expecting their fourth.

"You are needed at the Royal castle immediately," the warrior stated in that unnatural, death-like voice she had grown to hate.

"Excuse me? What for?" the man asked lowly.

"No questions. We are here to retrieve the carpenter who constructed the Royal throne room," he said again, grabbing the man by his shoulders forcefully and tossing him to another of his comrades behind him.

"Wait! Wait!" the man yelled. "I need to inform my wife. She'll worry if she doesn't find me!"

Another warrior punched him in the stomach, knocking him unconscious instantly, and he was then dragged carelessly down the street.

Cana waited until the last man had turned at the corner. She eyed the house across the street worriedly, catching the sight of young girl hiding behind the doorframe. She gasped as she realized the girl was crying and had rushed out the door with the intention of following her father. She dashed out of her hiding spot, catching the girl before she had managed to cry out and expose herself. "Don't worry," she tried to soothe her. "Your daddy will be fine. The King just needs his help for a little while."

The girl sniffled in her arms, holding onto her unbuttoned thistle shirt with tiny fists. Cana waited until she had calmed down a little, and pulled slightly away from her. "Are you okay, now?" she asked warily.

The girl nodded, releasing her shirt. "You live over there, right?" she murmured, pointing at the bar behind her with her right hand.

Cana smiled at her, cleaning her tears with the sleeve of her shirt. "I do. Do you know me?" she asked.

The girl shook her head. "No, but my friend Shu says you're funny."

Cana's smile grew. Shu was her boss's daughter, one of three. No matter how many times she had told the girl her name, she'd always forget it—or perhaps she just pretended to forget it to annoy her. She had grown closer to the girl after the incident in which she had met Lucy. Shu had ended up getting hurt because of her own forgetfulness, bringing her back her mother's purse. She had been lucky and only gotten a few scraps, but the soldiers had really frightened her. Cana felt somewhat responsible for what had happened that day, and had apologized to her parents once she had returned to Vesta. Ever since then, Shu had started to spend most of her free time with her at the bar.

"I'm Cana," she told the little girl, "but you can call me 'Funny Miss,' if you prefer."

The girl giggled, and her eyes shot upwards at the sound of her mother calling her name in a loud whisper. Cana let go of her, and she immediately ran to her mother. She straightened up and explained as calmly as she could what had happened. The woman's eyes damped, and her hold of her daughter intensified. "He'll be fine. The King needs him," Cana said, trying to console the troubled woman. "I live across the street. Please let me know if I can do anything for you while your husband is gone. We have a pretty good cook working the kitchen."

The woman thanked her and turned back into her house, locking the door behind her. Once the family was out of sight, she sighed, dragging herself back into the bar. She truly hoped the man would be safe. It seemed Astarot had blown up part of his castle and wanted it rebuilt immediately. She had been too young when the man had built his castle the first time to remember how that had been like, but going by what she knew of the man, he was probably not very kind to his employees. _Slaves_ might be a more accurate term. She would have to ask her boss the following morning. He should know what to expect for the following weeks or perhaps even months.

She slumped onto the barstool she had fallen asleep on earlier that night. Each day was harder than the previous one. She was losing hope. Perhaps she should have swallowed her pride and personal issues and joined Fairy Tail when they had tried to recruit her. Perhaps she could've made a difference then. She didn't know anymore. Looking at the struggling faces of the people around her every waking day was becoming harder and harder to do. She wished she could do more for them.

Cana let another defeated sigh out, closing her eyes as her thoughts continued to torture her already troubled mind.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy had been traveling for three days, always moving cautiously around the forests. Even if they had deterred the large group that had been chasing Lucy, the possibility that other army factions were still lingering in the area was high. Their activity had surely caught the attention of the King already, or it was soon to do so. So far, however, they hadn't faced any other threats. Lucy had been using the dragon-scaled cloak to hide her presence, magic, and scent, and Natsu had been guarding the area with his heightened senses. They traveled mostly at night, trying to avoid being more easily detected, and the bright Tikvah Alaula, aided by his keen pair of eyes, provided all the help they needed to move swiftly through the darkness.

Their time together had flown by faster than neither of them wanted to admit, and both were reluctant to arrive at Magnolia, knowing their time alone would end abruptly. They had never spent so long by each other's side, or slept in each other's embrace, but neither wanted to let go now. Happy had been observing them cautiously since they had started traveling. He hadn't seen Natsu laugh or smile so often in years. The pair looked at each other with brightly shining eyes full of unspoken affection. The day they had started for Magnolia their fingers had intertwined, and he had yet to see the mages untangle them and pull apart. He supposed that was Natsu's way of taming his dragon instincts, since he couldn't smell or feel her except for the fingers wrapped so softly around his own. The dragon-slayer had yet to see her fully, so the sight of the cloaked woman wasn't enough to keep him calmed and at ease.

He could still remember the first time they stopped to rest. Natsu had naturally chosen a small cave as shelter, and she had easily agreed. Once they were settled inside, deep within the jagged walls, she had invoked Virgo and asked for Vidar's wellbeing and some food. The scene had been particularly amusing for him, since the Celestial Spirit had instantly addressed the dragon-slayer by the honorific he had chosen for himself when he was a child.

If that hadn't been enough to embarrass Natsu, the words that followed had definitely made him blush. Luckily for him, Lucy had also averted her gaze, trying to hide her own flaming cheeks after the spirit had voiced her opinion on how "adorable the two of them looked together while holding hands." She had also expressed how handsome he looked now that he had matured, and told him she would have new clothes ready for him the next time Lucy summoned her. She, of course, hadn't refrained from pointing out these would be new clothes that would fit his more muscular body and would match Princess Lucy's attire perfectly. She had spoken with her usual formal voice, following one statement with the next, and giving them no time to protest or digest her words.

Happy had just observed the two embarrassed mages from the sidelines, while withholding a chuckle. They were blushing and looking in opposite directions, but their hands were remained tied together as tightly as they had been before the Celestial Spirit appeared. Virgo's visit wasn't long, and after informing Lucy that Vidar's wounds had been treated and they had started to heal, she returned to the Celestial Realm. They both remained in an awkward silence, staring at the pink dust as it dissipated around them, until he had purposely broken the uncomfortable silence by asking if he could start eating the lovely pile of fatty fish the spirit had provided.

Later that night, he pretended to fall asleep and instead stayed up watching them. He knew he shouldn't have been spying on their private time, but couldn't really help himself. Natsu could be really slow when it came to "Lucy matters" and his feelings for her, and thus he told himself he had been analyzing the situation so he could provide the best advice if it was required some time down the line. At that moment, he had realized Gajeel had had a greater influence on him than he had been wiling to recognize or accept. The older dragon-slayer would have definitely been playing this role had he been present at the scene, and probably with similar intentions as his own.

He had to admit a tiny part of him also relished the idea of making fun of his pink-haired partner for cuddling with Lucy or whispering what he considered to be corny words to each other. That was definitely another area of his personality Gajeel had encouraged and helped developed. He could bet his entire fish stock on the fact that the iron dragon-slayer would've been proud of him at that moment.

Natsu and Lucy had talked about each other placidly for a short while after he had supposedly gone to bed, both a short distance away from the other. He had noticed they had been avoiding certain topics, but assumed they had done so on purpose. He knew Natsu was dying to know just what exactly the Duke had done to her while he had been away, but had enough tact to wait until she chose to confide in him. It was as if they knew the current time of ignorant bliss was only temporary, and were trying to delay its inevitable shattering once they were forced to face reality for as long as they could.

Their tone of voice changed as they stated one more time how glad they were to see each other again, and they fell silent for a moment. The sudden fear that they had started the Recognition test again invaded his furry body, but he saw her move closer to him, wrapping her arms around him. He had sighed, relieved, moving his paws over his mouth immediately to try and deafen the sound.

She rested her head on his left shoulder, while one of his hands held onto her waist and the other stroked her cloaked head. Happy watched them until they broke the embrace. They had then lain down on the ground, with their fingers intertwined and staring at the rocky and boring ceiling, neither of them capable of falling asleep. He couldn't say who had moved first, but the next time he turned to look at them, they were profoundly asleep in each other's arms. They were both lying on their left side, Lucy protected by Natsu's arms that were encasing her in a tight embrace. Her hands lay over his, and his head rested just above hers.

Happy watched her smile as she pushed into him, whispering his name in a low and tranquil sigh; and he nuzzled her head, his lips curving into a tender smile as he mumbled her name through the few strands of blond hair peeking out of her hood. They had woken up in the same position; and to the cat's great surprise, neither of them had blushed or complained. Instead, he had squeezed her slightly closer to him, she giggling in response to his actions. He immediately released her after that gesture, and she sat down, turning her head towards him, her fingers still grazing his, and greeted him good morning.

Happy didn't know if they had spoken about it later, but every night they fell asleep in each other's arms in that same position. He had never seen Natsu sleep more peacefully, and assumed the same was probably true about Lucy as well. He had been surprised at how easy it was to get used to seeing them together. He had always imagined it would be hard for him to adjust to the change in his relationship with both of them, but the transition had been smooth and easy. In fact, he had started to wonder how they had managed to stay apart for so long; and the only conclusion he had drawn was that his two friends were stronger than he had realized. When they were together they were complete; and he couldn't help but think they could accomplish anything they sought out to do as long as they stayed by each other's side.

The Exceed smiled covertly at the pair currently walking leisurely in front of him, both mages fully engrossed in each other and completely oblivious of everything around them. He had never seen either of them so happy or relaxed before. Lucy was wiggling a large magenta flower with a bright yellow center and long, pointed petals close to Natsu's face.

"Lucy! Stop that! It smells horribly!" the dragon-slayer complained in a low voice, scrunching up his nose and waving the flower away from his face with his right hand.

She giggled, lowering her hand and tossing the flower to the ground moments later. "But it's so pretty!" she replied, returning her eyes to his as she spoke.

"I don't care. It reeks!" he countered, feigning annoyance. His hand flew to his nose again, rubbing it repeatedly. "Arg!" he grumbled again. "The smell is stuck in my nose now!"

Lucy laughed a little louder, walking away a little and letting her body hang down, holding onto his hand for support as she swung back and forth, her fingers faintly touching the grass strands on the ground. The action earned her another complaint from the pink-haired male, who pulled her towards him in a fleeting second and fixed his dark eyes on hers, stopping their advance abruptly. She watched him intently, identifying something akin to a pleading glance and a playful look reflected in his eyes. She smiled at him, raising her free hand to brush away the pollen left smeared on his face. "There," she said, her fingers gently caressing his cheek and nose, "all gone." She captured his chin in her hand, shaking it slightly from side to side. "Will you stop complaining, now?" she asked amusedly through her bright smile.

Natsu grinned back at her, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Almost," he whispered. "I just need to get that horrible smell off my nose."

She watched him with wide bright eyes, her smile growing. "And how are you going to do that, exactly?" she inquired, sliding her free hand down the arm enveloping her.

His grin turned into a side smirk. "Easy," he replied, "I just need to replace it with another, nicer smell," and lowered his head to the crook of her neck. He buried his face deep within her cloak and inhaled deeply, taking one quick sniff of her scent before straightening up again to look into her eyes. She gasped surprised at his actions, but let him do as he pleased, instinctively moving her head to the side to grant him more access to her neck. He stiffened as he incorporated, however, making her tense with concern. Her fingers held onto his upper arm with added pressure as she lowered her face to find his eyes. "Natsu?" she said warily. "What's wrong?"

Lucy's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, releasing her from his hold and cupping her cheek instead. "It's all right," he told her with a faint smile. "It's just that we're here." His voice trailed off, and her eyes followed his as they landed on an old and hollow tree. "That's the passageway that will lead us to Fairy Tail."

She sighed in response, nodding to let him know she understood.

Happy watched them while trying to hide his displeased frown. He could tell the pair had been enjoying their time alone, and would now have to share each other with the group of mages in Fairy Tail. The trail back to Magnolia had been the short dream world, in which there was no room for preoccupations and responsibilities and only the pleasure of each other's company existed. Once they entered that tunnel, the weight of reality would fall upon them. The war they were about to drive Fairy Tail and Fiore into was approaching, and the secrets they still needed to share with each other would have to come into the light. There, below that broken and dry tree, lay the dark road that would force them back into reality and away from the dream world.

"We really should go in," he finally decided to say, reminding them they weren't truly alone. "It is dangerous if we stay out here. Besides… They're expecting us."

Both mages turned to look at him and gave him a smile back. Natsu tugged lightly on Lucy's hand, pulling her forward and towards the tree before them. She fell in step with him without another word, barely giving him a smile in response and scooping Happy from the floor with her free hand when he approached her. She kissed his furry head and pulled him closer to her, and he leaned into her touch with complaisance. He had missed her affectionate gestures.

Once inside, Natsu searched for the opening device. This was a different entrance to the one he had used with Laxus and Gray, but he had identified the hollow tree immediately. It looked exactly like the one he had seen a few days earlier, only this one was a dark red color, blending into the forest around it. He couldn't help letting out a triumphant guttural proclamation when he finally found the lever hidden on the tree bark. He pulled it and helped Lucy down the stairs, waiting for Happy to pull the lever that closed the hatch before lighting his right hand on fire to guide them down the dark tunnel.

They walked through the hallway with slow steps, and he sensed her trepidation. He turned towards her, "What's wrong, Lucy?"

She bit her lip before responding, "I… I'm just nervous. I don't want to risk getting exposed if we're met by a large crowd."

He chuckled, incapable of restraining the adoring look that took over his face. He rubbed the hand intertwined with his own with his thumb, smiling at her. "Don't worry, Lucy. It's the middle of the night. Most people will probably be asleep." He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath and letting it out before continuing, "Besides, I can assure you Gajeel will sniff me out before we even get there. He'll sneak you in, no problem. I'm sure he's already thought about that." He watched her smile back at him, releasing a relieved sigh, and then began walking again.

"Thank you, Natsu… It's just… overwhelming all of a sudden," she confessed.

He pulled her closer to him, brushing his arm against hers over her cloak. "It's all right, I felt the same way when I met them. I've never been stared at by so many people in my life before. But they're all friendly and will make you feel comfortable. You'll see."

She nodded, broadening her smile, and then leaned onto his shoulder. "Everything will be fine… as long as we're together," she whispered.

A wide grin graced his face, showing off his white bright teeth and pointed canines. "Always," he replied, and they soon resumed their walk down the dark tunnel.

* * *

_______**So... ****How was it**_**_? _****Please, don't forget to let me know what you all** **thought.  
**And, there it is. This chapter was heavily loaded with the "bad guys." Mahli's about to get up close and personal with Iwan's paper dolls real soon. Astarot just lost it. Nyoka wants Iwan dead and gone and Lucy poison-coated for his King. Why does he hate heavenly magic? (keep that question in mind). And you've got to see more Sivridis-Kan action. Yes, they're _that_ ruthless and bloodthirsty.  
Then there's a preview of what Lucy's spirits can do when they're serious. I've altered the nature of Loke's magic somewhat.

And now, it's time for Lucy to meet Fairy Tail, which is all in part 2. There wasn't much there that could really work as a teaser, so instead I'm giving you some of Gajeel's insights on Jellal, since he finally had that conversation with Wendy about her little secret.

Preview: The dragon-slayer scoffed as he realized the obvious. Jellal was also a cursed man; he was the _perfect_ person to understand Juvia's intentions and feelings. He didn't know exactly what Jellal's curse entailed, the man was way too careful and secretive to reveal anything to anyone, to a point where even the woman who idolized him beyond herself knew absolutely nothing of the matter. Realization hit him hard, finally understanding why Jellal refused to speak about his curse. Like Juvia, he was trying to protect his loved ones. Whatever that mark on his face meant, whatever troubles and pains it carried, they didn't only target himself. They had repercussions that extended beyond himself and affected those around him. Jellal keep Erza ignorant to protect her, to save her the distress and pain of whatever it was that tortured his existence and would surely torture hers if he ever chose to speak about it.

Until next time!


End file.
